


Nothing stays the same

by ReyhannaShan



Series: The eyes of love are blind [2]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Bad Decisions, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Pining, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 140,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyhannaShan/pseuds/ReyhannaShan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There can be no beginning, there can be no beginning, if there's no end... Die Dreharbeiten sind beendet, Neuseeland Vergangenheit. Lee und Richard sind zurück in der Realität und beide haben gelernt, dass Liebe manchmal nicht ausreicht, um miteinander glücklich zu werden... Doch wohin wird ihr Weg sie führen? Fortsetzung von "Love is a four letter word"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. in the aftermath

Before I'll go hear me out  
Cos of this there ain't no doubt  
When it's time for curtain call  
Just before the shadows...

Fall like a leaf in the wind on the ocean  
Of blue like your eyes in the twilight theater  
With symphonies playing in the world without sound  
We're given and denied

(given and denied - Poets of the Fall)

 

 

 

Schon von Anbeginn der Zeit war die Welt im stetigen Wandel. Nichts bleibt auf ewig gleich und je schneller die Tage voranschreiten, desto mehr bestimmt die Hektik unseren modernen Lebenswandel. Und manchmal ist das Tempo so rasant, dass wir ins Stolpern geraten und uns nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern können, wann unsere Träume zu sterben begannen.  
Richard Armitage war vierzig Jahre alt, als ihn diese Erkenntnis in einem Supermarkt in seiner Heimatstadt ereilte.  
Von der internationalen Presse als aufsteigender Stern gefeiert, Hauptdarsteller in einem der wichtigsten Filme des Jahres und im Internet mit so grandiosen Adjektiven wie 'groß, dunkel und gutaussehend' betitelt, hätte er allen Grund gehabt, wirklich glücklich zu sein. Immerhin hatte er jahrelang hart für diesen Erfolg gearbeitet. Und doch... nichts von alledem konnte die Leere ausfüllen, dieses Loch in seinem Inneren, das ein paar leise Worte in einer stürmischen Nacht am anderen Ende der Welt gerissen hatten.  
So vernünftig diese Entscheidung auch gewesen war – und das war sie, rationell gesehen – nichts und niemand hatte ihn darauf vorbereitet, wie verflucht schmerzhaft das alles sein würde... und wie sehr er es letzten Endes bereute.

Richard seufzte verhalten, als er die mehrfach gefaltete, eng beschriebene Einkaufsliste aus seiner Hosentasche zog und eingängig studierte.  
„Mena, du weißt nicht zufällig, welche Nudeln Granny immer kauft? Sie hat mir keine Sorte aufgeschrieben.“  
Die Fünfjährige verzog konzentriert das Gesicht und wickelte sich eine ihrer dunklen Haarsträhnen um den Finger, als sie die lange Regalreihe mit den Teigwaren abschritt, um die richtige Verpackung zu finden.  
Richard beobachtete seine Tochter mit liebevollem Blick.  
Sie war in den vergangenen Monaten um einige Zentimeter gewachsen und hatte den letzten Babyspeck, den er immer so bezaubernd an ihr gefunden hatte, zur Gänze verloren.  
Schmal, blass und mit ein paar einzelnen Sommersprossen auf der Nase erinnerte sie ihn immer mehr an den kleinen Jungen, der ihm einst mit einem schüchternen Lächeln aus dem Spiegel entgegen geschaut hatte.  
Mena war kein Kleinkind mehr und bald, gar zu bald, würde sie in die Schule kommen. Am Tag seiner Heimkehr hatte sie ihn mit stolzem Blick an der Hand in ihr Kinderzimmer gezogen und ihm ihre neue Schuluniform mit dem handgestickten Emblem der Fleet Primary School gezeigt. Das beklemmende Gefühl der Endgültigkeit, das ihn beim Anblick der sorgfältig gebügelten Blusen, Blazer und Röcke befallen hatte, war Richard seit diesem Abend nicht mehr los geworden.  
Zähneknirschend hatte er die Schule in der Nähe von Hampstead Heath ausgewählt, obwohl ihm der Sinn nach etwas ganz anderem stand... doch für derartige Belange interessierte sich die hiesige Behörde verständlicherweise nicht.

„Daddy, wie viele soll ich einpacken?“  
Mena deutete auf die bunt bedruckten Nudelpakete und riss Richard damit aus seinen schwermütigen Gedanken. Fragend zog sie die Augenbraue in die Höhe und entlockte ihm ein schiefes Grinsen, kopierte sie doch gerade eindeutig die Mimik ihrer Großmutter.  
„Vier, du Naseweis. Und wenn du mir jetzt noch verrätst, wo wir hier Gramps Tee finden, spendiere ich dir auf dem Heimweg ein großes Eis.“  
„Zusätzlich zu dem Popcorn, das du mir versprochen hast?“, entgegnete seine Tochter, legte die Nudeln in den Wagen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Richard verdrehte die Augen, legte den Kopf schief und hielt ihrem herausfordernden Blick für einen kurzen Moment stand, bevor er geschlagen die Hände hob.  
„Okay, erwischt. Du hast gewonnen.“  
Sie lächelte triumphierend.  
„Allerdings gibt es das Popcorn erst nach dem Abendessen, sonst dreht deine Großmutter mir den Hals um.“  
Das Lächeln wich einer schmollenden Schnute.  
„Wenn ich mal groß bin, dann esse ich den ganzen Tag lang Süßigkeiten“, murmelte sie trotzig und presste die Lippen aufeinander.  
Richard bemühte sich darum, nicht zu lachen, würde eine derartige Reaktion Mena doch nur noch mehr gegen ihn aufbringen. Er senkte den Kopf, setzte ein neutrales Gesicht auf und verlieh seiner Stimme die Art von Autorität, die sein Vater in solchen Augenblicken zu nutzen gepflegt hatte.  
„Hör zu, Prinzessin. Wenn du groß bist, dann kannst du von mir aus so viel Popcorn und Junkfood essen, wie du willst. Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass du dann noch Lust darauf hast. Ich kann das meiste von dem süßen Zeug heute nicht mehr sehen... und ich wollte in deinem Alter auch nichts anderes in mich hinein stopfen.“  
„Das sagt Chris auch immer... aber das stimmt nicht. Es gibt auch Erwachsene, die genauso gern Süßigkeiten essen wie Kinder“, entgegnete die Kleine und reckte ihr Kinn empor.  
„Lee zum Beispiel.“

Richard zuckte zusammen, schloss die Augen und umklammerte den Griff des Einkaufswagens.  
Lee.  
Drei Buchstaben, die einen Namen formten, der für all das stand, was in den letzten Wochen sein Denken bestimmt hatte.  
Ein verschmitztes Lächeln, liebevolle Blicke aus Augen, deren Farbe er bis heute nicht genau definieren konnte, leise gewisperte Worte aus einem Mund, den zu küssen er niemals müde geworden war...  
Lee... der Elbenkönig.  
Sein Herz, sein Leben... und seine größte Schwäche.  
Er hatte geahnt, dass Philomena früher oder später auf seinen Exfreund anspielen würde. So kurz die Zeit auch gewesen war, die sie gemeinsam mit ihm verbracht hatte – und eine Woche ist nichts im aufregenden Leben eines Kindes – so sehr hatte sie den Texaner in eben dieser in ihr Herz geschlossen. Er fehlte ihr... und Richard hatte es bis jetzt nicht geschafft, ihr von der Trennung zu erzählen.  
Es reichte schon, dass seine Mutter ihn ständig mit diesen verständnisvollen Blicken verfolgte, die ihm den Hals zuschnürten und ihn nur noch mehr daran erinnerten, was er verloren hatte... Dass seine Tochter jetzt auch damit anfing, zerrte an seinen Nerven.  
Lee würde nicht wiederkommen – und daran war Richard letzten Endes ganz allein schuld.  
„Ich glaube, wir haben alles. Jetzt holen wir noch dein Popcorn und dann raus hier... Gramps wartet sicher schon auf seinen Tee.“  
Richard ignorierte den fragenden Blick seiner Tochter, steuerte den Wagen mit hastigen Schritten an den Regalen vorbei zur Süßwarenabteilung, warf eine Tüte des Knabberkrams hinein und machte sich auf den Weg zur Kasse.  
Vielleicht war das Ganze doch keine so gute Idee gewesen... Zuhause hätte er sich jetzt unauffällig entschuldigen und abwarten können, bis Mena das Thema von ganz allein unter den Tisch fallen ließ. Irgendwann würde sie Lee schon vergessen, oder?  
Sie musste es einfach... genauso wie er.  
Die lange Schlange am einzig geöffneten Counter ließ ihn leise fluchen.  
Die junge Frau hinter dem Laufband trug eines der auffälligen „Ich lerne noch“-Schilder und biss sich höchst konzentriert auf die Unterlippe, als die Geldschublade ihr auch nach mehrfachem Drücken der Tastatur nicht den Gefallen tun wollte, aufzugehen.  
Na, das konnte ja heiter werden!  
Ungeduldig trommelte Richard mit den Fingern gegen die metallenen Stäbe des Wagens, bis die Kassiererin ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf und über Lautsprecher eine ihrer Kolleginnen ausrief.  
„Daddy?“  
Philomena zupfte an seinem Ärmel, ein belustigtes Schmunzeln auf den Lippen, als er zu ihr hinunter blickte.  
„Was ist, Prinzessin?“  
„Die Blume Geduld wächst nicht in jedermanns Garten, sagt Granny immer. Außerdem... Dein Handy klingelt.“

 

 

„Ich hoffe, du hast einen wirklich wichtigen Grund, um mich zu dieser ungnädigen Zeit aus dem Bett zu werfen“, nuschelte Lee verschlafen in den Hörer und zog sich nach einem Blick auf die Anzeige seines Weckers stöhnend die Decke über den Kopf.  
Was auch immer Kim von ihm wollte... neun Uhr morgens war eindeutig zu früh dafür.  
Seine Agentin stieß ein kehliges Lachen aus.  
„Ich wünsche dir auch einen Guten Morgen, mein Lieber. Schön zu hören, dass du deine königlichen Allüren noch nicht verloren hast. Die werden nämlich demnächst erneut benötigt“, flötete ihm die Blondine vergnügt ins Ohr.  
Gott, hatte sie eigentlich nie schlechte Laune? Peter war ja schon schwer zu ertragen gewesen, doch Kim schlug ihn mit ihrer immerwährenden Fröhlichkeit noch um Längen. Lee wunderte sich zum wiederholten Male, ob jene Eigenschaft Voraussetzung dafür war, in diesem Business zu arbeiten.  
Seufzend drückte er das Telefon enger ans Ohr, strampelte die Decke weg und strich sich mit der freien Hand durch die vom Schlaf wirren Haare.  
„Du hast also eine neue Rolle für mich? Ich hoffe, es ist nicht irgendeine billige Kopie... ich habe, ehrlich gesagt, keine große Lust darauf, nach dem Hobbit nur noch auf diesen Typ festgelegt zu werden... so sehr ich die Frisur auch mochte.“

Die junge Frau lachte und er konnte förmlich vor sich sehen, wie sie an ihrem Schreibtisch saß und die Augen verdrehte.  
„Über die aktuellen Angebote reden wir, wenn du nächste Woche wieder in der Stadt bist, Honey. Nein, ich wollte dich nur darüber informieren, dass Peter Jacksons Büro angerufen hat.“  
Kim machte eine gewichtige Pause, von der Lee wusste, dass sie einzig dazu da war, seine Neugier zu wecken. Und ob er es wollte oder nicht – sie hatte es geschafft.  
„Und würdest du mir auch den Grund des Anrufs verraten? Bitte?“, fragte er also brav, schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und ließ seinen Blick aus dem Schlafzimmerfenster über die weiten Felder schweifen, die an das Farmhaus angrenzten.  
Wie es wohl wäre, eines Tages die Schauspielerei an den Nagel zu hängen und komplett hierher zu ziehen? Umgeben von der Natur, damit beschäftigt, Obst und Gemüse anzubauen und ein einfaches Leben zu führen?  
Lee schmunzelte. Der Gedanke hatte etwas verführerisches – doch das würde er Kim mit Sicherheit nicht auf ihr hübsches Näschen binden. Im Moment war er zufrieden, so wie die Dinge liefen... aber in ein paar Jahren vielleicht...  
Kims raue Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.  
„Nun, Mister Jackson hat sich auf Grund des massig vorhandenen Materials und diverser anderer Gründe, mit denen ich dich jetzt nicht langweilen werde, dazu entschlossen, doch eine Trilogie aus dem Hobbit zu machen.“  
„Wow, drei Filme? Nicht schlecht! Aber was hat das jetzt mit mir zu tun?“, entgegnete Lee, öffnete die Tür seines Kleiderschranks und zog sich umständlich, mit dem Telefon am Ohr, ein sauberes Shirt über den Kopf.  
Kim schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, als würde sie ihn für einen begriffsstutzigen Hinterwäldler halten.  
„Das, mein lieber Mister Pace, bedeutet, dass du deinen Hintern im nächsten Jahr für weitere zehn Wochen nach Mittelerde schwingen wirst, um die fehlenden Szenen zu drehen. Überraschung gelungen?“

„Das kannst du wohl laut sagen“, murmelte Lee und starrte sein Spiegelbild an.  
Er fühlte sich, als hätte sie ihm einen Schlag in die Magengrube verpasst.  
„Gut, dann sehe ich dich nächsten Dienstag zum Lunch, um die Einzelheiten zu besprechen? Wir müssen auch noch diese Broadway-Sache zusammen durchgehen.“  
Lee nickte, versprach ihr, pünktlich zu sein und beendete das Gespräch.  
Minutenlang stand er wie versteinert in der Mitte des Raums, blickte zu Boden und presste die Kiefer aufeinander.  
Neuseeland!  
Zurück nach Wellington, um erneut in Tolkiens phantastische Welt abtauchen zu können. Würde es sich immer noch so gut anfühlen? Konnte er einfach wieder in die Rolle des Elbenkönigs schlüpfen, nachdem er sich doch bereits innerlich davon verabschiedet hatte?  
Ein vorfreudiges Kribbeln machte sich in ihm breit und verdrängte die leise unkende Stimme des Zweifels.  
Er war ja nicht alleine. Mit Sicherheit würden alle anderen auch wieder dabei sein: Martin, Ian, John, Graham... Wie Luke wohl darauf reagieren würde, bald wieder gemeinsam mit ihm vor der Kamera stehen zu können?  
Mit flinken Fingern entsperrte er das Display des Handys, suchte nach einem Bild, auf dem sein Freund als Bard kostümiert zu sehen war und schickte es mit der Unterschrift 'Der Drachentöter kehrt zurück' an dessen Nummer.  
Zu gerne hätte er es ihm persönlich mitgeteilt, um das erstaunte Gesicht zu sehen, aber leider hatte Lukes aktuelle Produktion etwas dagegen.  
Der Waliser hatte in der Nacht seine letzte Szene für Fast&Furious in L.A. gedreht und lag nach der anschließenden Wrap-Party wahrscheinlich noch im komatösen Tiefschlaf. Lee lächelte versonnen.  
Sie würden später darüber reden können.  
Er war drauf und dran, die App zu schließen, als sein Blick auf die verschiedenen Namen fiel, die in seiner Chatliste standen. Bryan, der noch auf eine Antwort bezüglich einer neuen Serienidee wartete, Orlandos Erinnerung an das Mittagessen, das sie beide für Ende der Woche eingeplant hatten, die vielen, fröhlichen Kinderfotos von Evie... Lee scrollte durch die Konversationen, bis er an dem einen Namen hängenblieb, der ihm bei Kims Eröffnung als erstes durch den Kopf geschossen war.

Richard.  
Der Brite wusste mit Sicherheit schon von der Neuigkeit, war es in London doch bereits früher Nachmittag. Ob er ihm eine kurze Nachricht schicken sollte?  
Lee stierte unschlüssig auf den Bildschirm.  
Seit der Abschiedsfeier vor knapp drei Wochen hatten sie keinerlei Kontakt mehr gehabt. Wäre eine unverfängliche Message angebracht?  
Ein kurzes Hallo, um den Anderen zu fragen, wie es ihm ging? Oder würde das nur Wunden aufreißen, die vielleicht lieber unangetastet bleiben sollten?  
Er schloss die Augen, als er an die letzten Momente zurückdachte, die sie miteinander geteilt hatten.  
Richards warmer Atem auf seiner Haut, Augen, deren Farbe in dieser Nacht der unruhigen See glich, ein Kuss, so voller Liebe und Wehmut, dass allein die Erinnerung daran schmerzte...  
Richard liebte ihn, daran gab es keinen Zweifel.. und trotzdem hatte er ihn gehen lassen, aus Gründen, die Lee bis heute nicht wirklich verstand.  
Andererseits... War es nicht die beste Entscheidung gewesen? Luke war der Mann an seiner Seite – und in ein paar Stunden würde er den Jüngeren auch endlich wieder in seinen Armen halten können. Dann verließ ihn wahrscheinlich auch das diffuse Gefühl, das ihm vorgaukelte, etwas Entscheidendes in seinem Leben zu entbehren.. so einfach war das.  
Mit gefurchter Stirn schaute Lee auf das sich verdunkelnde Display. Er zog die Brauen zusammen, atmete tief durch und legte das Handy entschlossen zurück auf den Nachtschrank.  
Ein andermal vielleicht.

 

 

Das erste, das Richard mit dem Sommer in Verbindung brachte, war der Geruch von Würstchen über einem offenen Feuer. Seitdem er denken konnte, hatte es in seinem Elternhaus die Tradition gegeben, in den warmen Monaten des Jahres Freunde und Verwandte einzuladen und mit ihnen an den Wochenenden im Garten zu sitzen und ein Barbecue abzuhalten.  
Auch jetzt, wo seine Söhne bereits erwachsen und selten Daheim waren, ließ John es sich nicht nehmen, diese liebgewonnene Angelegenheit an seine Enkel weiterzugeben.  
Und Richard dankte ihm im Stillen dafür – waren solch unbeschwerte Momente doch rar geworden in letzter Zeit.  
Zum Glück war der Wettergott an diesem Samstag gnädig zu ihnen gewesen. Dicke, graue Wolken hatten noch am Morgen über der Stadt gehangen und Margaret eine steile Falte auf der Stirn beschert, die sich erst gegen Mittag glättete, als es sich endlich aufklärte.  
Mittlerweile war es drei Uhr Nachmittags, die Sonne strahlte vom Himmel und eine milde Brise wehte den Geruch der Rosen, die seine Mutter im Frühjahr gepflanzt hatte, zu ihnen herüber.  
Sein Vater beugte sich gerade über den selbstgemauerten Grill, fettete den Rost und wischte sich mit der Hand über die schweißbedeckte Stirn, als Richard auf die Veranda trat.  
„Ah Rich“, rief er über die Schulter und nickte seinem Sohn zu.  
„Hättest du die Güte, deinem alten Herrn ein kühles Bier zu besorgen? Ich hatte Alison bereits darum gebeten, aber sie ist scheinbar spurlos verschwunden.“  
Richard verdrehte gutmütig lächelnd die Augen, ging vor der großen Kühlbox, die seine Schwägerin ein paar Minuten zuvor unter die Markise in den Schatten gestellt hatte, in die Knie und griff sich zwei der darin gelagerten Flaschen.  
John schüttete die Kohlen in das Becken, tränkte sie mit Spiritus und entzündete ein Feuer, bevor er sich die Hände an seiner Schürze abwischte und das Getränk dankend entgegennahm.

Schweigend starrten Vater und Sohn für einen Moment in die tänzelnden Flammen, bevor der Ältere schließlich das Wort ergriff.  
„Neuseeland also? Wann soll es denn losgehen?“  
Richard nippte an seinem Bier, wischte sich den Schaum von den Lippen und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Irgendwann im nächsten Jahr. Dallas wusste auch noch nichts Genaueres. Warum fragst du?“  
John wandte den Kopf und bedachte seinen jüngsten Sohn mit einem prüfenden Blick.  
„Du kennst die Antwort, Rich. Und so sehr ich auch bisher hinter all deinen Entscheidungen gestanden habe... dieses Mal verstehe ich dich nicht.“  
Ein lautes Klirren ertönte aus dem Inneren des Hauses, gefolgt von aufgeregtem Hundegebell und ein paar deftigen Flüchen, die einem Seemann rote Ohren beschert hätten. Richard zuckte zusammen, während John sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen konnte.  
Goopher, die tollpatschige Promenadenmischung, die Philomena zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte, war anscheinend von den verführerischen Düften, die aus der Küche kamen, angezogen worden und hatte versucht, sich eine der Leckereien zu stibitzen.  
„Irgendwann wird Mom den armen Kerl noch im Schuppen einsperren“, mutmaßte Richard mitleidig.  
John winkte ab.  
„Dafür liebt sie den Dussel viel zu sehr. Marge mag noch so stark über ihn schimpfen... sobald Goopher sie mit diesem treudoofen Blick anbettelt, gibt sie doch wieder nach. Aber zurück zu dir... wo waren wir stehen geblieben?“  
„Du hast mir gerade mitgeteilt, dass du mit einer meiner Entscheidungen nicht einverstanden bist, Dad“, half Richard seinem Vater mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf die Sprünge.  
Er ahnte bereits, auf was das Ganze hinauslaufen würde und doch... vielleicht war es gar nicht das Schlechteste, mit John darüber zu reden.  
Die seltenen Vater-Sohn-Gespräche, die sie in der Vergangenheit geführt hatten, waren auf die ein oder andere Weise immer recht hilfreich gewesen.

Dieser nickte zustimmend.  
„Es will mir nicht in den Kopf, warum du dich gegen ihn entschieden hast, Junge. Meiner Meinung nach war der Cowboy genau das, was du nach der Misere mit Annabell gebraucht hättest. Ein bisschen schüchtern vielleicht, aber ansonsten...“  
Richard trank einen weiteren Schluck und kämpfte erfolglos gegen das dumpfe Gefühl an, dass sich in ihm breitmachte. Wie sollte er seinem Vater erklären, was in Neuseeland zwischen ihm und seinem Exfreund vorgefallen war?  
Er räusperte sich verhalten und strich mit dem Daumen über das kühle Glas der Flasche.  
„Weil es nicht fair gewesen wäre, ganz einfach. Und würdest du bitte aufhören, ihn Cowboy zu nennen? Er...“  
„Lee, Richard. Sein Name ist Lee. Und das weiß ich genauso gut wie du, der sich permanent weigert, ihn auszusprechen. Nach allem, was ich von ihm mitbekommen habe, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass du einen verdammten Fehler damit gemacht hast, ihn zurückzuweisen. Der Junge ist in Ordnung... auch wenn er keine Ahnung von gutem Whiskey hat.“  
John griff nach der Tageszeitung, fächerte den langsam sterbenden Flammen Luft zu und stocherte in den Kohlen herum.  
Richard seufzte tief und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Glaubst du, das weiß ich nicht? Er fehlt mir, okay? Und trotzdem war es das einzig Richtige. Lee verdient etwas Besseres als mich... und das hat er bereits gefunden. Welches Recht habe ich, das kaputt zu machen?“, murmelte er tonlos und heftete den Blick auf das Gras unter ihm.  
„Steh gerade und schau mich an, Richard.“  
Johns sonst so ruhige und beherrschte Stimme hatte an Schärfe gewonnen und Richard begegnete der ernsten Miene des hageren Mannes, als er fragend den Blick hob. Seit Jahren hatte sein Vater ihn nicht mehr so angesehen.  
„Ihr habt nach der Sache mit Annabell beide nicht richtig reagiert. Statt das zusammen durchzustehen, seid ihr euren eigenen Dämonen hinterher gejagt. Es liegt nicht in meinem Interesse, dir eine Gardinenpredigt zu halten oder so was dergleichen... aber ich will auch nicht mitansehen müssen, wie du dich selbst vernichtest. Das kleine Biest hat bereits genug kaputt gemacht. Es wird Zeit, dass du dem Ganzen ein Ende bereitest.“  
„Und was glaubst du, habe ich mit dem Einreichen der Scheidung gemacht? Wenn das kein Ende war, dann weiß ich es auch nicht“, konterte Richard zähneknirschend.  
Sein Vater hatte Annabell nie wirklich leiden können und ihm immer wieder gesagt, er könne noch etwas Besseres finden. Wie schon so oft, bereute er es auch jetzt wieder, damals nicht auf ihn gehört zu haben.

Johns Blick fiel auf die Terrassentür, hinter der lautes Stimmengewirr und herannahende Schritte davon kündeten, dass der Rest der Familie zu ihnen stieß. Goopher trabte schwanzwedelnd an ihnen vorbei und rannte in den hinteren Teil des Gartens, begierig darauf wartend, dass Mena und Abe ihm folgten. Die Kinder hatten ihre Schwimmsachen angezogen und tobten fröhlich lachend, mit großen Wasserpistolen bewaffnet, hinter dem großen Wollknäuel her.  
„Das Ende muss hier stattfinden“, sagte John leise, als sie außer Hörweite waren, legte den Kopf schief und tippte sich an die Stirn.  
„Solange Annabells Lügen weiter durch dein Hirn geistern, wird dich kein Urteil der Welt von ihr befreien. Das kannst du nur ganz allein... und vielleicht solltest du endlich mal damit anfangen, sonst ist jede deiner Beziehungen früher oder später zum Scheitern verurteilt. Lass dir dein Glück nicht von ihr zerstören... das ist alles, worum ich dich bitten möchte.“  
Sein Vater schenkte ihm einen tiefgründigen Blick, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und griff nach der Grillzange, als die anderen Erwachsenen den Garten betraten.  
Richard kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum und schenkte dem aufkommenden Lärm keine Beachtung.  
Hatte sein Vater Recht?  
Oder sah er ihn nur mit dem verklärten Blick eines liebenden Elternteils?  
Einen Versager hatte Annabell ihn genannt... entsprach das etwa nicht der Wahrheit? Alles, was er bis jetzt in seinem privaten Leben angefasst hatte, war irgendwann zerbrochen. Selbst Lee hatte kurz davor gestanden, sich wegen ihm kaputt zu machen. Nur ganz knapp hatte der Jüngere noch die Reißleine ziehen können, indem er sich von ihm löste.  
War das nicht Beweis genug?  
Nein, nochmal würde er den Mann, den er liebte, nicht dieser Tortur aussetzen! Lee hatte es verdient, glücklich zu sein... und das würde er mit ihm niemals werden.  
Gedankenverloren starrte er in die glimmende Asche und unterdrückte das nagende Gefühl der Einsamkeit.  
„Jungs, hier kommt das Verpflegungs-Batallion.“  
Marge brachte das Tablett mit den Würstchen und verschiedenen Sorten Fleisch zu ihrem Ehemann, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und zwinkerte ihrem Sohn zu, der sich bemühte, ein entspanntes Gesicht zu ziehen.  
Er musste sich einfach zusammenreißen, schließlich war er kein Kind mehr.  
„Ich hab dich schon gesucht, Rich. Alison hat da einen neuen Salat kreiert, den du unbedingt probieren musst. Ich sollte dich allerdings vorwarnen – sie wahr sehr großzügig, was den Knoblauch angeht.“  
„Mom, was machst du dir da Sorgen? Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte Rich jemanden, der sich darüber beschweren würde.“  
Chris kam gemächlich auf sie zugeschlendert und offerierte Richard sein unschuldigstes Lächeln, das missbilligende Schnauben ihrer Mutter dabei ignorierend. Der Jüngere hob entwaffnend die Hände.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn du den Salat isst und ich das Küssen übernehme?“, warf er ein und blickte zur Terrasse, auf der seine Schwägerin gerade die Stühle zurecht rückte.  
„Ally, bist du damit einverstanden?“  
Die Rothaarige grinste breit.  
„Ich finde, das klingt nach einem fairen Deal. Chris, was meinst du dazu?“  
Die gebrummte Antwort ging im allgemeinen Gelächter unter.


	2. Tidings from the past

The writing is set, are we ready to play out the scene?  
Discarding direction, instinctively playing the leads  
Cast in dangerous roles, cameos of us in our lives  
Try to outshine the spotlights, lines we've improvised

Precious lies, words that we say to ease our minds  
Hide our face behind a mask contrived  
To lose ourselves a thousand times inside  
This is where we draw the line  
There's nothing else to give but what you see  
Only sacrifice, blood and tears

(Off screen - VNV Nation)

 

 

Jemanden kennenzulernen, mit dem man sich mehr als nur einen netten Abend oder eine heiße Nacht vorstellen kann, ist nicht allzu schwer. Hin und wieder begegnet man dem ein oder anderen vielversprechenden Kandidaten, der am Morgen danach auch noch ein Frühstück wert ist.  
Manchmal folgt diesem Frühstück dann ein Dinner, eine Verabredung ins Kino und ehe man es sich versieht, ist man mittendrin in einer Beziehung.  
Kompliziert wird das Ganze erst, wenn man im Lauf der Zeit dahinter kommt, welche persönlichen Vorlieben, Abneigungen oder kleinen Ticks der Partner hat.  
Die meisten kann man ganz gut händeln, geht Kompromisse ein oder nimmt sie mit einem liebevollen Lächeln hin, während andere schwieriger zu tolerieren sind.  
Und dann gibt es noch die Art von Spleen, bei der man sich fragt, ob die geliebte Person nicht heimlich mit dem Teufel im Bund ist, um einem das Leben zur Hölle zu machen.

Lees persönlicher Orkus hörte auf den Namen Take That.

Nicht, dass er im Allgemeinen etwas gegen britische Boybands einzuwenden hatte oder die trivial konsumierbaren Tracks, die findige Werbestrategen sich einst für Scharen weiblicher, leicht zu beeindruckender Teenager aus den Fingern gesogen hatten, aus Prinzip schlecht fand...  
Aber an einem Sonntag Morgen um acht von Gary Barlows ohrenbetäubend lautem, schmachtendem Gesang über eine verlorene Liebe geweckt zu werden, entsprach nicht unbedingt seiner Vorstellung von einem entspannten Start in den Tag. Eigentlich entsprach dies überhaupt nichts, was er sich wünschen würde.  
Laut stöhnend vergrub er den Kopf in den Kissen, ignorierte den pochenden Schmerz in den Schläfen und verfluchte Luke insgeheim dafür, dass dieser nicht den Anstand besessen hatte,die Tür hinter sich zuzuziehen und ihn mit dem nervigen Gedudel zu verschonen.  
Sein Freund hatte schon in Neuseeland eher zu den frühen Vögeln gehört (es sei denn, sie hatten am Abend vorher zu viele Shots im Gas gehabt, dann war Luke meist schwerer zu wecken gewesen als Aidan 'Sleeping Beauty' Turner)... Doch da war es um professionelle Dinge gegangen, deren Notwendigkeit niemand je in Frage gestellt hatte.

Warum der Waliser allerdings auch in seiner freien Zeit regelmäßig vor den ersten Sonnenstrahlen aus dem Bett hüpfte und dabei auch noch gute Laune zu haben schien, blieb ein Phänomen, das zu ergründen Lee bereits seit Längerem aufgegeben hatte.  
Missmutig stand er auf, räkelte sich gähnend und schlurfte aus der Tür hinaus über den Flur ins Badezimmer, um zu duschen und sich erneut darüber zu wundern, dass ein so tiefgründiger Mensch wie sein Freund einen derart bescheidenden Musikgeschmack besaß.  
Nach der Dusche, mit zwei Schmerztabletten im Magen und frischen Klamotten am Körper, fühlte er sich wach genug, um hinunter zu gehen und Luke beim Frühstück Gesellschaft zu leisten. Der Jüngere stand in Boxershorts vor dem Küchentresen, bewegte die Lippen zu irgendeinem zuckersüßen Popsong und schenkte sich gerade einen Kaffee ein, als Lee den Raum betrat.  
„Guten Morgen, Honey. Sag bloß nicht, ich habe dich geweckt.“  
Luke lächelte breit, als Lee sich auf einen der Küchenstühle fallen ließ und ihm den Becher aus der Hand nahm.

„Mit der Methode würdest du sogar Komapatienten aus ihrer Lethargie reißen, Evans. Erinnere mich heute Abend daran, das Radio irgendwo einzuschließen“, murrte er, trank einen Schluck und warf dem Dunkelhaarigen einen mitleiderregenden Blick zu, den dieser zwinkernd erwiderte.  
„Vielleicht hättest du heute Nacht einfach deine Finger bei dir behalten und schlafen sollen, anstatt mich in die Matratze...“  
„Du hast gut reden“, unterbrach Lee ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Brauen und taxierte die deutlich hervortretenden Bauchmuskeln des Walisers, der nun mit verschränkten Armen direkt vor ihm stand.  
Er atmete tief durch.  
Verflucht, Luke wirkte in diesen Shorts noch begehrenswerter als sonst!  
„Wer hat denn bereits im Restaurant damit angefangen, mich zu reizen? Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, die Kellnerin hat genau gewusst, wo du deinen Fuß unter dem Tisch hattest.“  
„Für mich sah sie eher interessiert denn schockiert aus“, erwiderte Luke, legte ihm die Hand in den Nacken und fuhr mit den Fingern durch die vom Duschen noch feuchten Haare. Ein wölfisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und Lee überkam eine wohlige Gänsehaut bei dem Gedanken daran, diese auf seiner Haut zu spüren.  
Auch wenn erst wenige Stunden vergangen waren... er konnte einfach nicht genug bekommen. Zu sehr hatten ihm Lukes talentierte Hände in den letzten Wochen gefehlt, dessen Zunge, die ihn innerhalb kürzester Zeit in ein bettelndes Nervenbündel verwandelte, das sich schwerlich noch an seinen eigenen Namen erinnerte, das Gefühl dieses heißen, sich windenden Körpers unter ihm und die leise geflüsterten Flüche, die Lukes Mund entflohen wenn er kurz davor war, zu kommen...  
„Scheiß auf die Kellnerin. Sie hätte nicht annähernd das zu bieten, wonach mir gerade ist“, raunte Lee heiser, erhob sich und zog Luke näher an sich heran. 

Verflucht, weshalb war er eigentlich auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, ein Shirt anzuziehen? Da war eindeutig zu viel Stoff zwischen ihm und diesem wundervollen Mann, der sich gerade leise stöhnend an ihn lehnte und dabei den Mund über seinen Hals zu seinem Ohrläppchen wandern ließ.  
„Wonach wäre meinem König denn?“ hauchte der Jüngere ihm ins Ohr und knabberte an dem empfindlichen Fleisch.  
„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass...“ versuchte Lee zu entgegnen, doch jeglicher Einwand wurde von den weichen Lippen erstickt, die sich hungrig auf die seinen pressten und sein Blut zum Kochen brachten.  
Himmel, wer brauchte schon Frühstück, wenn er DAS haben konnte?  
Er keuchte rau, als die Wärme wie ein pulsierender Strom durch seine Adern floss und sich ihren Weg in die Mitte seines Körpers bahnte. Voller Anspannung lehnte er sich an den Küchentresen, verzweifelt nach einem Halt suchend, als Luke ihm das Shirt über den Kopf zog, vor ihm niederkniete und sich an seinen Shorts zu schaffen machte.  
„Soll ich aufhören? Du brauchst es nur zu sagen“, murmelte dieser mit neckendem Unterton und einem Blick, der vor Lust regelrecht brannte.  
Lee schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wenn du jetzt aufhörst, dann werde ich sterben.“  
Lukes gedämpftes Lachen an seinem Hüftknochen jagte eine weitere, erregende Woge durch seinen Körper. Er wollte, nein, er musste ihn spüren... und zwar augenblicklich.  
„Na, dann sollte ich dich wohl nicht zu lange zappeln lassen, oder?“  
Lee schloss die Augen und warf den Kopf zurück, als er Lukes Mund an seinem Schwanz spürte. Die vorwitzige Zunge, die in flinken Linien über das harte Fleisch tanzte, forschende Finger, deren Nägel sich in seine Pobacken krallten und sichtbare Spuren hinterlassen würden und schließlich diese feuchten Lippen, die sich um ihn schlossen und in absoluter Perfektion an ihm saugten und jeden Millimeter zu erforschen schienen.  
Lange würde er nicht brauchen, das war ihm klar, stand er doch jetzt bereits am Abgrund, mit zitternden Knien und einem wild schlagenden Herzen, bereit, jeden Moment über die Klippe zu springen.  
„Schneller, Babe... bitte“, flehte er, löste die Arme von der Arbeitsplatte und vergrub seine Hände in den dunklen Locken seines Freundes.  
Luke öffnete die Augen und als ihre Blicke sich kreuzten, begriff Lee die stumme Aufforderung.  
Seine Selbstbeherrschung zerbrach wie spröde gewordenes Glas, als er das erste Mal zustieß.  
Immer tiefer drang er in Lukes Mund ein, keuchte angesichts der feuchten Wärme, die ihn eng umschloss und genoss die lauten, obszönen Geräusche, die durch die stille Küche hallten und einen Schauer seine Wirbelsäule hinabjagen ließen. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit gab es nur dieses wahnsinnig intensive Gefühl, das ihn umhüllte und in unermessliche Höhen empor hob.  
Und als geschickte Finger sich zielsicher ihren Weg zwischen seine Pobacken suchten, ihn reizten und quälten und sich in ihm versenkten, da glaubte er, endgültig verloren zu sein.  
Er war so verdammt nah... noch ein kleiner Schritt, ein winziges Stück...  
„Scheiße, Babe...“  
Blendend weiß explodierte das Licht vor seinen Augen und ließ ihn straucheln, als er mit einem lauten Aufschrei kam. Lukes Hände umspannten seine Hüften und hielten ihn aufrecht, bis auch die letzte Welle der Erregung über ihn hinweggespült war und Platz machte für die wohlige Erschöpfung, die danach kam.  
„Besser?“  
Sein Freund war aufgestanden, hatte die Arme um ihn geschlungen und hauchte sanfte Küsse auf sein Schlüsselbein. Lee nickte, immer noch nach Atem ringend.  
„Du wirst irgendwann noch mein Untergang sein, das weißt du, oder?“, keuchte er und drückte dem Jüngeren einen Kuss auf die Stirn, den dieser mit einem Grinsen quittierte.  
„Ich wurde schon mit Schlimmerem betitelt. Damit kann ich also hervorragend leben...“  
„Blödmann...“, stieß Lee hervor, schnappte nach Lukes Lippen und knabberte spielerisch daran. „Sollte jeder Morgen so enden, dann verzeihe ich dir sogar deinen miserablen Musikgeschmack.“  
„Ich nehm' dich beim Wort, das dürfte dir klar sein. Allerdings...“  
Luke griff nach Lees Hand und führte sie über seinen Körper.  
„Wer sagt, dass der Morgen schon zu Ende ist? Es gäbe da durchaus noch etwas, das du für mich tun könntest...“  
„Frühstück fällt demnach aus?“, raunte Lee dunkel und strich leicht über die weiche Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen.  
„Zum Teufel mit dem Frühstück!“, grollte der Dunkelhaarige, drängte sich ihm entgegen und verschloss Lees Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der einen Hunger offenbarte, den dieser nur zu gern bereit war, zu stillen.

 

 

 

„Und du willst wirklich nichts mehr?“  
Martin runzelte die Stirn, schob die halbvolle Schale Tom Yam Pla an die Seite und schmunzelte belustigt, als Richard sein Wasserglas in einem Zug leerte und sich diskret den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte.  
Zum Gück standen ihm nicht auch noch Tränen in den Augen!  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, warf Martin einen warnenden Blick zu und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.  
„So sehr ich Amandas Kochkunst auch bewundere – wenn ich noch einen Löffel esse, dann platze ich. Mein Lob geht demnach an deine bessere Hälfte.“  
Amanda, die gerade dabei gewesen war, die benutzten Teller abzuräumen, kicherte und fuhr ihm mit einer liebevollen Geste durch die wieder länger gewordenen Haare. Richard genoss die Berührung ihrer weichen Finger und legte einen Arm um ihre Taille. Die zierliche Blondine war ihm in den letzten Jahren ziemlich ans Herz gewachsen und er freute sich, sie zu seinen engeren Freunden zählen zu können.  
„Deine Komplimente in allen Ehren, mein Lieber... aber du kannst ruhig sagen, dass der Fisch dir dieses Mal zu scharf war. Das Rezept hatte heute Premiere und ich glaube, etwas weniger Chili hätte ausgereicht. Unsere Sprösslinge haben jedenfalls kein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass es nicht ihr Fall war“, sagte sie und schaute aus dem Fenster. 

Mena und Joe saßen einträchtig zusammen unter dem großen Sonnenschirm in der Sandkiste und spielten mit den Murmeln, die Richard am Morgen in London erstanden hatte, während Grace auf einer Decke im Schatten lag und selig schlief.  
Ein Lächeln huschte bei diesem Anblick über Amandas Gesicht, bevor sie nach dem Wasserkrug griff und Richards Glas auffüllte; eine Geste, die er mit einem dankbaren Kopfnicken quittierte. Die Suppe war wirklich höllisch scharf gewesen und er hatte sich zügeln müssen, um nicht dem ersten Impuls nachzugeben und den gesamten Krug an die Lippen zu setzen. Einzig Martins herausfordernder Blick hatte ihn davon abgehalten.  
Der Jüngere machte keinen Hehl daraus, sich bevorzugt auf Kosten seiner Freunde zu amüsieren und Richard war zu stolz, ihm diesen Gefallen zu tun. Adam hatte wochenlang unter den derben Scherzen seiner Kollegen leiden müssen, nachdem Martin eines Morgens dessen reguläres Deo mit einem anderen vertauscht hatte.  
Allein bei der Erinnerung an den schweren Rosenduft, der an diesem Tag das Set eingehüllt hatte, drehte sich Richard erneut der Magen um.  
Nein, auf so eine Erfahrung konnte er getrost verzichten!  
„Ich bleibe dabei, Miss Abbington... Ihre kulinarischen Experimente sind mir immer wieder eine besondere Freude und ich genieße es, an ihnen teilhaben zu dürfen“, entgegnete er deshalb übertrieben höflich, griff nach seinem Glas und prostete der zierlichen Schauspielerin mit einem kecken Zwinkern zu.  
Amanda knickste glucksend und ignorierte das theatralische Schnauben ihres Partners, der missbilligend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und die Szene beobachtete.  
„Ihr beiden solltet ernsthaft über ein gemeinsames Projekt nachdenken... Irgendetwas von Tolstoj vielleicht? Du würdest sicher einen hervorragenden Grafen Wronskij abgeben, Richie“, merkte er mit gekräuselter Nase an.  
Amanda stapelte die Teller auf den Servierwagen und hob belustigt die Brauen.  
„Und ich spiele die Anna Karenina? Schatz, das ist eine hervorragende Idee!“  
Sie umrundete den Tisch, drückte dem schmollenden Martin einen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ mit dem schmutzigen Geschirr leise pfeifend den Raum.  
Richard sah ihr amüsiert hinterher.

„Mit ihr habe ich wirklich das große Los gezogen“, sagte Martin, legte den Kopf schief und bedachte ihn mit einem aufmerksamen Blick.  
„Das hast du definitiv. Wäre sie mir nur zehn Jahre eher über den Weg gelaufen...“  
„Wäre dein Leben doch nicht anders verlaufen“, unterbrach ihn der Jüngere trocken.  
Richard zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht.“  
„Streich das erste Wort und hör auf, in der Vergangenheit zu leben. Geh aus, genehmige dir ein paar Drinks und schau, was der Markt so hergibt. Du hast bei Thorin gesehen, wie schädlich es sein kann, keinen Sex zu haben... Zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken führt selten zu etwas Gutem.“  
Richard starrte seinen Freund entgeistert an.  
Glaubte dieser wirklich, ein bisschen unverbindlicher Spaß wäre die Lösung all seiner Probleme? Wenn es so einfach wäre, dann würde er sich mit Freuden betrinken und jeden Abend jemand anderen mit nach Hause nehmen... doch er wusste, jegliche fremde Haut wäre doch nur ein unzulänglicher Ersatz für das, was ihm tatsächlich fehlte.  
Seufzend strich er sich mit der Hand über den Bart und blickte an Martin vorbei in den Garten, wo die Kinder gerade fröhlich jauchzend von Amanda ein Eis ausgehändigt bekamen.  
„Ich glaube, Thorin hatte andere Probleme, als sich über den Mangel an Bettgenossinnen den Kopf zu zerbrechen, Meister Beutlin“, murrte er in der dunklen Tonlage des Zwergenkönigs, trank einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas und räusperte sich verhalten.  
Der Angesprochene verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und schmunzelte selbstgefällig.  
„So? Ich glaube, dein Alter Ego und du, ihr seid euch ähnlicher, als du denkst. Beide sturköpfig, engstirnig und zu stolz, einen Fehler zuzugeben. Und euch verlangt gleichermaßen nach etwas, das ein anderer in Beschlag genommen hat.“  
„Meine Güte, Freeman! Wäre Ian verhindert gewesen – du hättest auch prima den Gandalf mimen können.“  
Richard musste unwillkürlich lachen.  
Dass Martin Luke ernsthaft mit einem besitzergreifenden Drachen verglich, war eine zu komische Vorstellung... auch wenn der Rest seiner Worte durchaus der Wahrheit entsprachen.

Lee war sein Arkenstein.  
Doch hatte er weder einen Zauberer an seiner Seite, noch Schlüssel oder Karte, um sich diesen zurückzuholen. Und was noch wichtiger war – im Gegensatz zu Thorin wusste er genau, dass damit alles noch schlimmer werden würde.  
Sicher, er liebte Lee, hatte es immer getan und würde höchstwahrscheinlich niemals damit aufhören... Aber was nützte ihm diese Erkenntnis jetzt noch?  
Ein paar wenige, kostbare Monate waren ihnen vergönnt gewesen, bevor seine eigene Geschichte sie eingeholt und damit ihre Beziehung zerstört hatte. Wer garantierte ihm, dass es nicht wieder so sein würde?  
Dass sie nicht wieder so enden würden?  
Nach dem ganzen Tratsch, den Annabell über ihn verbreitet hatte, war es verdammt mühevoll gewesen, die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten und die Welt nicht wissen zu lassen, was für ein Versager tatsächlich in ihm steckte. Lee hatte es gesehen. Seine Schwäche, seine Unzulänglichkeiten, all die Selbstzweifel, die ihn nachts nicht schlafen ließen... Und deshalb hatte Richard ihn von sich gestoßen.  
Nein, ein zweites Mal durfte es nicht geben... so sehr er es sich auch wünschte.  
Unwirsch schüttelte er den Kopf, als könne er damit die düsteren Gedanken vertreiben.  
Martin taxierte ihn mit einem verständnisvollen Blick.  
„Wein?“  
Richard seufzte.  
„Unbedingt.“

 

 

 

„Die Jungs dort sehen aus, als würden sie das Haus gleich mit bloßen Händen abreißen und einfach komplett in den Laderaum stopfen“, murmelte Luke, löste den Anschnallgurt und zeigte auf die vier muskelbepackten Männer in Arbeitskleidung, die mit mürrischen Mienen auf dem Treppenabsatz zu Lees und Karas gemeinsamer Wohnung saßen.  
Lee zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete die Autotür.  
„Ich bin nicht schuld daran, dass wir fast 'ne Stunde zu spät hier sind. Aber wenn es dein Gewissen beruhigt, kannst du den Herren ja gerne erklären, was wir in der Zeit getrieben haben.“  
Er warf dem Jüngeren ein verschmitztes Lächeln zu, stieg aus dem Wagen und ging mit einer entwaffnenden Geste auf die Möbelpacker zu, wohl wissend, dass Luke ihm kopfschüttelnd folgte.  
„Sind Sie Mister Pace? Miss DeAngelo hat gesagt, Sie würden uns zeigen, was mit muss“, knurrte der älteste der Männer vor ihm und zog misstrauisch die Brauen zusammen.  
„Der bin ich. Entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass wir Sie haben warten lassen“, entgegnete Lee mit einem Blick auf Luke und bot ihm die Hand zum Gruß. Der bullige Grauhaarige, dessen Namensschild ihn als George auswies, wischte sich die schwieligen Finger an der Hose ab und umschloss Lees Hand mit einem schmerzhaft festen Griff.  
„Na, Manieren hat der Bengel ja immerhin“, kam es amüsiert von einem kleineren, schwer tätowierten Glatzkopf.  
Der Kommentar brachte ihm einen mahnenden Blick des Wortführers ein, bevor jener sich wieder Lee und Luke zuwandte.  
„Sie müssen Joe entschuldigen, mein Kollege hat schon ziemlich schlechte Erfahrung mit Leuten ihrer Art gemacht.“  
Lee runzelte irritiert die Stirn und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Luke sich anspannte. Hatten sie wirklich das Pech und würden die nächsten Stunden mit ein paar intoleranten Querköpfen verbringen müssen? Homophobie war in New York seit Jahren kein großes Thema mehr, doch gab es auch hier immer noch ein paar Mitmenschen, die sich an gleichgeschlechtlichen Beziehungen störten.  
Er räusperte sich verhalten.  
„Unserer Art? Was genau haben wir uns darunter vorzustellen?“  
Joe grinste breit und zeigte dabei einen blitzenden Goldzahn.  
„Na, ihr Partner und Sie sind doch Schauspieler, oder? Meine Frau ist ein riesiger Fan von dieser Serie, in der Sie den Bäcker spielen.“  
„Und meine Enkelin steht total auf den Titanen-Film, in dem Sie mitgewirkt haben. Liegt allerdings wohl am Outfit... Teenager halt“, feixte George und bedachte Luke mit einem vielsagenden Blick.  
Erleichterung machte sich auf dem Gesicht des Walisers breit und auch Lee konnte spüren, wie ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Innerlich machte er sich die Notiz, das Trinkgeld am Ende des Tages gehörig aufzustocken.  
„Nun, ich denke, was immer Sie mit Leuten unserer Art auch erlebt haben... wir sind recht umgänglich. Wollen wir dann anfangen?“  
Lee holte das Schlüsselbund aus seiner Hosentasche, erwiderte Joes belustigtes Lächeln und betrat als Erster das Gebäude, in dem Kara und er mehr als eine Dekade miteinander gelebt hatten.

Vier Stunden später hatten die Männer Karas sämtliche Besitztümer in Kartons verpackt, ihre Möbel zerlegt und alles sorgfältig in dem großen Umzugswagen verstaut. Lee sah dem Transporter mit zusammengepressten Lippen hinterher, bis er blinkend um die Ecke bog und im stetig rauschenden New Yorker Feierabendverkehr verschwand.  
Joe und George hatten sich nach dem etwas ruppigen Start als wirklich umgängliche, humorvolle Zeitgenossen entpuppt, mit denen die Zeit wie im Flug vergangen war.  
Während ihre Kollegen eher schweigsam waren, plauderten die beiden über unglaublich viele, lustige Anekdoten, die sie über die Jahre hinweg erlebt hatten. Lee und Luke hatten es sich ihrerseits nicht nehmen lassen, auch ein paar Begebenheiten aus dem chaotischen Alltag am Set zum Besten zu geben.  
Am Ende hatte der stämmige Grauhaarige ihnen mit einem herzhaften Schulterklopfen seine Karte überreicht und sie zu einem gemeinsamen Barbecue mit seiner Familie eingeladen.  
Lee würde dieser mit Sicherheit in der nahen Zukunft nachgehen, hatte er doch gern abseits des Medienrummels „normale“ Menschen um sich herum... und George und Joe waren ihm sehr sympathisch.  
Er wollte gerade den Vorhang wieder vor das Fenster schieben, als sein Handy klingelte. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zog er es aus der Tasche. Er musste nicht extra aufs Display gucken, um zu wissen, wer am anderen Ende der Leitung war.  
„Hey, mein Leben. Hat alles geklappt?“  
Karas Stimme zu hören und dabei in dieser halbleeren Wohnung zu stehen, in der soviel ihrer gemeinsamen Geschichte steckte, rührte etwas in ihm an, das er seit ihrer Verabschiedung am Wellingtoner Flughafen nicht mehr gespürt hatte.  
Verflucht, er würde doch jetzt nicht etwa sentimental werden?  
Energisch schluckte er und versuchte, den Kloß in seinem Hals loszuwerden, der sich aus dem Nichts gebildet zu haben schien.  
„Alles verpackt und bereit zum Verschiffen, mein Herz. Wie geht es euch denn am Ende der Welt?“, krächzte er.  
Luke kam mit zwei Tassen Kaffee aus der Küche, händigte ihm eine davon aus und flüsterte: „Grüß die Familie Turner mal von mir.“  
Lee nickte, nippte an dem heißen Getränk und warf seinem Freund einen dankbaren Blick zu, ehe er sich wieder auf das Gespräch konzentrierte.  
Karas fröhliches Lachen drang an sein Ohr und machte ihm erneut bewusst, wie sehr er sie doch vermisste. 

„Uns geht es prima. Nolan macht zwar immer noch die Nacht zum Tag, aber da Sarah einen regelrechten Narren an deinem Patenkind gefressen hat, nimmt sie ihn mir mehr als nur gern mal ab. Ich glaube, Dean sollte aufpassen, dass er nicht auch bald mit der K-Frage konfrontiert wird.“  
Im Hintergrund waren gedämpfte Protestrufe zu hören und Lee konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, welchen Gesichtsausdruck der blonde Kiwi bei diesen Worten zur Schau trug.  
Er kicherte leise.  
„Sag Fili, sollte es soweit sein, hoffe ich, dass Sarahs Gene sich durchsetzen... wenigstens, was die Größe angeht.“  
„Das werde ich ihm mit Sicherheit nicht sagen, mein Lieber. Es sei denn, du möchtest, dass Aidan, Nolan und ich den Rest der Woche hier am Strand campieren müssen, weil Dean uns aus dem Haus geworfen hat“, erwiderte sie glucksend.  
Gott, wie gerne hätte er sie jetzt hier bei sich gehabt, um ihr bezauberndes Lächeln zu sehen und seine Finger in ihren Haaren zu vergraben!  
Es war viel zu lange her, seit er sie das letzte Mal in seinen Armen gehalten hatte... und er wusste, dass auch in Zukunft die Möglichkeiten dafür eher begrenzt waren.  
In einer Woche waren Aidan und sie wieder in Dublin, um dort ihr neues Haus beziehen und in eine gemeinsame Zukunft starten, in der er nur noch ein Zaungast sein würde. Der Gedanke daran tat mehr weh, als ihm lieb war.  
Luke, der den plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwungs seines Freundes wahrgenommen hatte, legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und musterte ihn mit einem fragenden Blick, den Lee mit einem Kopfschütteln quittierte.  
Sie würden später darüber reden können.  
„Bevor ich es vergesse – Misses Wilkes hat mich angerufen. Die Post hat fälschlicherweise einige unserer Briefe nicht gelagert, sondern zustellen lassen. Wärst du so lieb und holst die noch bei ihr ab? Lucille hat sie ihr wohl anvertraut.“  
Lee verdrehte die Augen.  
So gern er die ältere Frau auch mochte, die nebenan wohnte – ihr betagter Schäferhund hatte eine ausgeprägte Abneigung gegen ihn. Mehr als einmal war Lee den immer noch spitzen Zähnen nur knapp entkommen.  
Resigniert seufzend nickte er.  
„Dafür hab ich einen gut bei dir, das dürfte dir klar sein, oder?“  
Karas Giggeln klang eindeutig diabolisch.  
„Hunter wird dich schon nicht auffressen, mein Leben. Apropos Fressen – Nolan verlangt nach seinem Snack. Hören wir uns am Wochenende? Grüß den Drachentöter von mir.“  
„Das mache ich. Und du im Gegenzug bitte den Rest der Bande... gib dem kleinen Kämpfer einen dicken Kuss von uns beiden“, erwiderte Lee wehmütig.  
„Das mache ich. Versprochen. Ich liebe dich, Lee.“  
„Und ich liebe dich. Pass auf dich auf.“

„Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst aus, als ob dir das alles hier ganz schön zusetzt.“  
Luke war hinter ihn getreten, hatte die Arme um seine Hüften geschlungen und strich mit den Fingern über seine verkrampfte Hand, die immer noch das Handy umklammert hielt. Lee zuckte mit den Schultern, stellte die Kaffeetasse auf die Fensterbank und lehnte sich gegen den Waliser.  
„Ich kann immer noch nicht ganz fassen, dass der Krümel und ich plötzlich getrennte Wege gehen. Nach all den Jahren nicht einfach eine Tür aufzureißen, um ihr Gesicht zu sehen oder mitten in der Nacht mit ihr zusammen auf dem Sofa zu sitzen, Schokoladeneis zu essen und schlechte Filme zu gucken, wird mir fehlen. Bescheuert, oder?“  
Luke atmete tief durch und drückte Lee fester an sich.  
„Ganz und gar nicht. Kara und du... das ist etwas ganz Besonderes. Und ich kann mir nur im Ansatz vorstellen, wie es dir jetzt geht. Meine Großmutter hat da einen schönen Spruch zu... magst du ihn hören?“  
Lee nickte und schloss die Augen. Luke bei sich zu wissen, tat wahnsinnig gut... der Jüngere schien instinktiv immer genau zu wissen, was er brauchte.  
Und dafür war er ihm unendlich dankbar.  
„Jetzt sind die guten, alten Zeiten, nach denen wir uns in zehn Jahren zurücksehnen werden“, flüsterte Luke in die Stille.  
„Verstehst du, was damit gemeint ist?“  
Lee öffnete die Augen, drehte sich in Lukes Armen um und drückte dem Dunkelhaarigen einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe er schief lächelte.  
„Das ist von Peter Ustinov. Und ja... ich weiß selbst, dass nur ein neues Kapitel angefangen hat. Trotzdem ist es ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, etwas abzuschließen, das so lange Teil meines Lebens war.“  
Luke strich mit den Fingern über seine Wange und küsste ihn hingebungsvoll, bevor er ihn erneut umarmte.  
„Kara wird immer ein Teil deines Lebens bleiben, hörst du? Genau wie ich... wenn du mich lässt. Ich liebe dich, Lee. Und ich würde gern mit dir hier leben.“

Hatte er sich eben verhört?  
Oder hatte Luke wirklich zugestimmt, hierher zu ziehen?  
Seit Auckland hatten sie über dieses Thema nicht mehr gesprochen und er war sich unsicher gewesen, ob Luke überhaupt schon dazu bereit war, den nächsten Schritt in ihrer Beziehung zu gehen. Diese Worte jetzt aus seinem Mund zu hören, machte ihn regelrecht sprachlos.  
Ungläubig starrte er den Jüngeren an.  
„Willst du das wirklich? Ich meine...“, stotterte er verwirrt.  
Lukes Augen blitzten auf.  
„Was hältst du von Ende August? Vier Wochen werde ich wohl brauchen, um das alles zu klären, aber dann... Ich bin mir absolut sicher, das zu wollen. Hier, mit dir...“  
„Gott, Luke!“, stieß Lee hervor und küsste seinen Freund mit einem plötzlich aufkommenden Verlangen, das unbedingt gestillt werden wollte.  
Und gab es eine bessere Art, ihre Wohnung einzuweihen, als diese?  
Grinsend zog er sich sein Shirt über den Kopf und ließ es zu Boden fallen.

 

Eine Stunde später standen Luke und er, beide reichlich verstrubbelt und mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen, vor Misses Wilkes Eingang und warteten darauf, dass die ältere Dame ihnen öffnete.  
Lee hätte bei dem ersten, unheilvollen Kläffen am liebsten die Flucht ergriffen, doch er hoffte, dass Hunter in den letzten Monaten seine Abneigung gegen ihn abgelegt oder sie aus altersbedingten Gründen schlicht vergessen hatte.  
Die Tür sprang knarrend auf und die zierliche Gestalt der weißhaarigen Witwe erschien im Rahmen. Hunter hatte sich hinter ihr in Position gebracht und bleckte die Zähne.  
Lee seufzte.  
Sein alter Erzfeind erinnerte sich also doch noch an ihn.  
„Lee, was für eine Überraschung! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du wieder in der Stadt bist“, rief sie aus, umarmte ihn und tätschelte wohlwollend seine Wange, bevor ihr Blick auf Luke fiel, der ihr artig die Hand reichte und sich vorstellte.  
„Wollt ihr reinkommen? Ich habe gestern erst einen Kuchen gebacken.“  
Lee schenkte ihr ein aufrichtiges Lächeln und ignorierte das monotone Knurren im Hintergrund.  
„Ein anderes Mal gern, aber wir sind leider etwas in Eile“, schwindelte er und warf Luke einen warnenden Blick zu.  
„Kara hat mir gesagt, Sie haben Post für uns?“  
Misses Wilkes nickte, griff nach einem Stapel Briefe, die neben ihr auf einem Tischchen gelegen hatten und drückte sie Lee in die Hand.  
Hunter beobachtete den Vorgang misstrauisch.  
„Das dürften alle sein, mein Hübscher.“  
Lee und Luke verabschiedeten sich höflich, nicht ohne einer Einladung zum Kaffee innerhalb der nächsten Woche zuzustimmen und verließen eilig das Haus, als Hunter sich anschickte, nach Lees Wade zu schnappen.  
Laut lachend lehnte Luke sich gegen das Auto und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.  
„Du hattest Recht, Babe... der Hund und du, ihr werdet mit Sicherheit keine Freunde mehr.“  
Lee hob entrüstet die Brauen und streckte dem Dunkelhaarigen die Zunge raus.  
„Du kannst mich mal. Willst du zurückfahren? Ich geh derweil die Post durch.“  
Er entriegelte den Wagen, warf seinem Freund den Schlüssel zu und ließ sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen. Luke startete den Motor und blickte interessiert zu ihm herüber.  
„Irgendetwas Wichtiges dabei?“  
Lee sortierte die Umschläge und Karten und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Hauptsächlich Werbung. Ein paar Urlaubsgrüße von Kollegen, Glückwünsche zur Geburt und...“  
Er stockte, als sein Blick auf einen dicken, weißen Umschlag fiel, auf dem einzig sein Name stand. Kein Absender, keine Briefmarke.  
Dieser Brief musste persönlich eingesteckt worden sein.  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend öffnete er das Kuvert und zog ein einzelnes, eng beschriebenes Blatt daraus hervor.  
„Na, ein Liebesbrief von einer heimlichen Verehrerin? Hast du mir was zu beichten, Pace?“, frotzelte Luke.  
Lee winkte ab und faltete den Brief auseinander. Er war auf den 27.06. datiert, also bereits ganze vier Wochen alt. Mit zitternden Händen begann er, zu lesen. 

 

Hi Lee,

es ist jetzt drei Uhr morgens und ich kann und kann nicht schlafen.  
Seit Tagen versuche ich, das Chaos in meinem Kopf zu Papier zu bringen und hoffe, ich habe endlich die richtigen Worte gefunden. Eigentlich wollte ich dich anrufen – aber ich habe mich einfach nicht getraut. Nicht nach deiner Reaktion auf die Schwangerschaft.  
Aber das ist jetzt unwichtig.  
Viel wichtiger ist, was ich dir zu sagen habe.  
Mein Arzt hat wegen der Schwangerschaft alle erdenklichen Tests machen lassen. Unter anderem auch einen auf jegliche Geschlechtskrankheiten.  
Verdammt, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich dir das jetzt schonend beibringen soll...  
Mein Exfreund hat mich damals nach Strich und Faden betrogen...und er war bei seinen Liebschaften nicht ganz so vorsichtig, wie er im Nachhinein behauptet hat. Das zeigt nur, wie viel ich ihm bedeutet haben muss, ist es nicht so?  
Auf jeden Fall hat er damit mein Leben zerstört.  
Und so sehr ich die Nacht mit dir auch genossen habe... Ich wünschte, sie wäre niemals passiert. Um deinetwillen und wegen unserer Tochter.  
Dann müsste ich jetzt nicht mit der Schuld leben, die auf mir lastet und die mich nicht schlafen lässt.  
Ja, wir bekommen ein Mädchen. Ich habe es erst letzte Woche erfahren. Ebenso wie das Ergebnis der Tests.  
Ich schäme mich so und ich würde alles dafür geben, diesen Albtraum ungeschehen zu machen, das musst du mir einfach glauben.  
Ich bin HIV-positiv, Lee.  
Es tut mir unendlich leid.

Brittany


	3. Locking up the sun

Here we stand, in the middle of an empty street.  
Tell me where you wanna go, I'll tell you that's where I wanna be.  
Say goodbye to the warm breeze, we could be almost anywhere.  
I'll miss you till the next time, I hope I see you there.  
I hope I see you back here.

It's the end of the summer  
it's the end of it all.  
Those days are gone, it's over now.  
We're moving on

( End of Summer - Theory of a Deadman )

 

 

Es gibt nur zwei vollkommen ehrliche Emotionen auf dieser Welt – das erste, volle Lachen eines Kindes und der eine, friedliche Atemzug, der zuletzt den Lippen des Sterbenden entweicht.   
Jede Regung dazwischen, jedes einzelne Gefühl, ist geprägt von den Masken, die wir zu tragen pflegen, um unser wahres Ich vor der hungrigen Welt zu verstecken. Manchmal sind diese Masken so perfekt, dass wir sie nicht einmal mehr spüren und die Person im Spiegel, dieses fremde Gesicht, vertrauter erscheint als das Wesen, das einst auf unseren Namen hörte.  
Doch was geschieht, wenn der Spiegel zerbricht?  
Jede Scherbe eine Erinnerung, die sich in unsere Haut frisst und offenbart, was besser verborgen geblieben wäre?  
Der Vergangenheit kann man nicht entfliehen, sie wird uns nicht verlassen, nicht sterben, egal, wie sehr wir darum kämpfen. Immer wird sie es sein, die unsere Gegenwart beeinflusst und das Morgen mit Furcht und Zweifeln nährt... bis man zu alt ist, um eine Zukunft zu haben.

Richard, der noch zu jung war, um sich alt zu fühlen, starrte aus dem Beifahrerfenster auf die regenbesprenkelten Umrisse Londons und fragte sich im Stillen, wann der Tag kommen würde, an dem die Splitter ihm seine Maske vom Gesicht schneiden und der Welt zeigen würden, wer er wirklich war.  
„Was glaubst du, hat sie sich diesmal überlegt? Ed klang reichlich aufgeregt am Telefon“, tönte es plötzlich in die Stille und er wandte den Kopf, um dem Fahrer des Wagens seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.  
„Was denkst du, wird Annabell wollen? Sicher hat sie im Netz wieder irgendein juristisches Schlupfloch gefunden, um noch mehr Geld aus mir herauszupressen. Was das angeht, macht sie Ivana Trump Konkurrenz“, entgegnete er mit einem sarkastischen Schnauben.  
Christopher trommelte mit den Fingern auf dem Lenkrad herum und warf seinem jüngeren Bruder die Art von Blick zu, den dieser schon bei seiner Mutter auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte.  
Himmel, wann würde seine Familie endlich damit aufhören, ihn wie ein rohes Ei zu behandeln?  
Sicher, sie meinten es alle nur gut, aber jede verständnisvolle Geste, jeder einzelne, besorgte Blick von ihnen schürte erneut das verhasste Gefühl, ein Nichts zu sein.   
Er wusste auch so nur zu gut, dass er versagt hatte... doch wo er glaubte, das Ganze ohne ihr Mitleid gerade noch ertragen zu können, war es mit dieser Fürsorge kaum mehr aushaltbar. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass er den Urlaub beendete und in seine natürliche Routine zurückkehrte.  
Dallas hatte mit Sicherheit ein paar interessante Projekte für ihn, mit der er die Zeit überbrücken konnte, bis die große Pressetour für den Hobbit begann.   
Der Job hatte ihn schon immer davor bewahrt, zu sehr in die Dunkelheit seiner eigenen Gedanken abzutauchen... und so würde es auch dieses Mal sein.   
Ganz sicher. 

„Wir sind da, Willst du, dass ich mit reinkomme? Ich meine...“  
Christopher wies auf das elegante, weißgetünchte Haus, hinter dessen Mauern sich Londons renommierteste Anwaltskanzlei befand und musterte ihn aufmerksam.  
Richard schüttelte den Kopf, löste den Gurt und öffnete die Wagentür.  
„Irgendwo meine Unterschrift drunter setzen kriege ich gerade so noch hin, keine Sorge.“  
Der Ältere warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu, seufzte schließlich und lächelte schief.  
„Ruf an, wenn du fertig bist, okay?“  
Richard nickte, ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen und sah dem Kombi hinterher, bis dieser abbog und hinter der nächsten Kurve verschwand.   
Mit zusammengepressten Lippen und gefurchter Stirn betrat er das gepflegte Gebäude und wappnete sich emotional gegen das, was ihn im Inneren erwarten würde... Annabells Wahnsinn und die Begegnung mit einem Bruchstück der Vergangenheit, die zu vergessen er aufgegeben hatte.

„Einen ganz kleinen Moment, ich bin gleich bei Ihnen.“  
Ihre melodische Stimme mit der verwaschenen Mundart des kleinen Fischerdorfs nördlich von Dublin, in dem sie aufgewachsen war, erklang aus einem der hinteren Räume, von denen Richard wusste, dass sie ausschließlich dazu dienten, lange Reihen riesiger Aktenschränke zu beherbergen.   
Edward und John Heathcliff legten Wert darauf, ihren Kunden ein exklusives Gefühl der Geborgenheit zu vermitteln – und die grauen Aufbewahrungsmöbel würden, ihrer Meinung nach, dieses Bild empfindlich stören.  
Nervös vergrub Richard die Hände in den Hosentaschen,wippte auf den Fußballen und wäre am liebsten wieder umgedreht.

Sie arbeitete also immer noch hier.  
Insgeheim hatte er gehofft, dass es anders wäre, dass sie den Job gewechselt oder zumindest Urlaub hätte... aber wann war das Glück schon mal auf seiner Seite?  
Ihre klackernden Absätze auf dem blank poliertem Marmorboden ließen ihn zusammenzucken.  
„So, da bin ich auch schon...“  
Die junge Frau kam mit ein paar Unterlagen auf dem Arm um die Ecke und strich sich den dunklen, figurbetonten Rock ihres elegant geschnittenen Kostüms glatt. Das eben noch strahlende Lächeln, das ihre Lippen geziert hatte, erstarb schlagartig und machte Platz für einen Ausdruck, den Richard nicht genau zu deuten vermochte.  
War es Wut?  
Enttäuschung?  
Oder eine Mischung aus beidem?  
„Hallo Maureen, ich...“, brachte er mühsam hervor, doch die junge Irin unterbrach ihn mit einer abweisenden Handbewegung.  
Gott, er musste sie wirklich verletzt haben, so, wie sie ihn anfunkelte!  
„Spar dir die Förmlichkeiten, Rich“, blaffte sie, knallte die Dokumente auf den Schreibtisch, der zwischen ihnen stand und hob argwöhnisch die Brauen.  
Gut, es war eindeutig Wut gewesen, soviel stand fest... Und er wäre ein Idiot, würde er diese nicht nachvollziehen können.   
Richard legte seufzend den Kopf schief und hob entwaffnend die Hände in die Höhe.  
„Es tut mir leid, okay? Alles, was passiert ist. Ich hätte nicht, ich meine... gut siehst du aus.“  
Einen kurzen Moment starrte sie ihn völlig perplex an, ihre Augen vor Überraschung geweitet. Richard schluckte, als ihre Miene sich plötzlich sichtbar entspannte. Fasziniert bestaunte er die leichte Röte, die sich auf ihren Wangen ausbreitete und durch die die Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase noch stärker hervortraten als gewöhnlich.   
Er hatte beinahe vergessen, wie hübsch sie doch war. 

„Hör auf, zu stammeln... die Nummer des reuevollen Exlovers steht dir nicht.“  
Maureen schob sich eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte kurz, bevor sie resigniert seufzte und ihn ernst musterte.  
„Es war mein Fehler, Richard. Ich wusste ja, worauf ich mich einlasse. Allerdings hat es verdammt weh getan, als du einfach so abgehauen bist. Ich hatte mir wirklich eingebildet, dass da mehr zwischen uns war... bescheuert, oder?“  
Richard schüttelte den Kopf.  
Er hatte sie benutzt, um die Presse zu besänftigen und seine inneren Dämonen zum Schweigen zu bringen; ein Schachzug, der vor allem eins gewesen war: Unfair.   
Sie jetzt hier stehen zu sehen, so offen und verletzlich, rührte etwas in ihm an, das er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte. Er wusste nur, dass er viel wiedergutzumachen hatte.  
„Hör zu, ich kann vollkommen verstehen, wenn du Nein sagst, aber... Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich heute Abend zum Essen einlade und wir in Ruhe über die ganze Sache reden? Ich meine, vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass...“  
Die Tür zu Edwards Büro wurde geöffnet und unterbrach seine mühsam hervorgebrachte Einladung. Missmutig blickte er den Flur hinab und registrierte, wie eine ältere Dame sich leise murmelnd von dem tadellos gekleideten Anwalt verabschiedete.   
„Wir sehen uns nächste Woche, Misses Parker“, sagte dieser und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Die vornehm wirkende Frau nickte Richard und Maureen beim Rausgehen reserviert zu.  
Maureen räusperte sich, als die Tür mit einem dezenten Klicken ins Schloss fiel und griff nach einer Dokumentenmappe, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag.  
„Hol mich um acht ab. Meine Adresse dürftest du ja noch nicht vergessen haben“, flüsterte sie und zwinkerte Richard schelmisch zu.   
Verblüfft taxierte er die Brünette.  
Hatte sie wirklich zugesagt?  
Ein mysteriöses Schmunzeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie sich abwandte und mit wiegenden Hüften zurück ins Archiv ging.  
Kopfschüttelnd sah er ihr nach.  
„Richard, wie geht es dir, mein Freund?“  
Ed umarmte Richard freundschaftlich, fasste ihn bei den Armen und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, welches dieser halbherzig erwiderte. So sehr er den Juristen auch schätzte – seine überschwängliche Art war immer wieder aufs Neue gewöhnungsbedürftig.  
„Sag du es mir, Ed. Chris meinte, du hättest wichtige Neuigkeiten für mich?“   
Das Leuchten auf dem glattrasierten Gesicht verbreiterte sich noch und Ed legte Richard einen Arm um die Schultern, um ihn sanft in sein Büro zu geleiten.  
„Die habe ich in der Tat.“

 

 

 

Wenn Dunkelheit nichts anderes ist als die Zerstörung all dessen, was du dir aufgebaut hast, dann gibt es nichts mehr.  
Keinen Kampf, keine Flucht.  
Die Katastrophe, die wie ein Sturm in deinem Inneren wütet, lässt dich mit diesem Zorn hilflos zurück... und du musst den Konsequenzen deines Handelns offen ins Gesicht sehen.  
Lee wusste weder, wie spät es war noch wie lange er eben dieses Gesicht im Spiegel angestarrt hatte.   
Das alles hatte keinerlei Bedeutung für ihn.   
Nicht jetzt, nicht, nachdem er Brittanys Geständnis gelesen und sich der verhängnisvolle Brief wie ätzende Säure in sein Bewusstsein gefressen hatte.  
Gottverflucht, wie konnte ein harmloser Fick, ein betrunkener Fehltritt, nur solche Kreise ziehen?  
Die Schwangerschaft war eine Sache – etwas, an das er sich langsam aber sicher gewöhnt hatte, obwohl er sich immer noch nicht sicher sein konnte, auch wirklich der biologische Vater zu sein.  
Aber HIV?  
Mit bebenden Händen fuhr er sich durch das schweißnasse Haar, das ihm unangenehm in der Stirn klebte und beugte sich ruckartig über die Toilette, als eine neue Welle der Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg. Der bittere Geschmack von Galle auf seiner Zunge ließ ihn würgen – ein verhasstes, widerliches Gefühl, nachdem sein Magen bereits vor einer geraumen Weile seinen Inhalt preisgegeben hatte.  
Zitternd rutschte er an der gekachelten Wand nach unten, umschlang seine Beine mit beiden Armen und verbarg das Gesicht in dem weichen Stoff seiner abgewetzten Lieblingssweathose.  
Scheiße nochmal, was sollte er jetzt nur tun?  
„Honey, meinst du nicht, ich sollte doch besser einen Arzt rufen? Wenn das so weiter geht, dehydrierst du noch.“  
Lukes Stimme auf der anderen Seite der Badezimmertür hatte einen derart besorgten Ton angenommen, dass Lee sich auf die Lippe beißen musste, um nicht laut aufzuschluchzen.   
Himmel, womit hatte er diesen Mann eigentlich verdient?   
Lee schüttelte den Kopf und durch die Bewegung und den metallischen Geschmack in seinem Mund wurde ihm erneut schlecht.  
Er hatte es nicht – und für Luke wäre es vermutlich das beste, einfach seine Sachen zu packen und ganz weit fortzugehen, irgendwohin, wo Lee ihm nicht würde folgen können.  
„Ich hab mir wirklich nur den Magen verdorben... Keine große Sache. Es geht gleich wieder“, beeilte er sich, zu sagen.  
Er konnte seinem Freund jetzt unmöglich erklären, was in ihm vorging, ihm nicht gestehen, dass durch diesen einen, beschissenen Fehler, den er gemacht hatte, ihr gesamtes Leben davor stand, in die Brüche zu gehen.   
„Okay... wenn du das sagst. Ich geh mal runter und koch dir einen Tee, in Ordnung? Wenn irgendetwas ist, dann ruf nach mir, hörst du?“  
Luke klang nicht wirklich überzeugt, doch Lee konnte anhand der Schritte, die sich von der Tür entfernten und den leise knarrenden Treppenstufen, erkennen, dass der Waliser ihn wirklich für den Moment in Ruhe lassen würde.

Erleichtert atmete er auf und blickte an die Decke, wo der Ventilator sich träge drehte und dabei die schwüle, abendliche Luft durcheinander wirbelte.  
Wenn sich seine eigenen, erdrückenden Gedanken doch auch nur so einfach vertreiben lassen könnten!  
Er würde sich testen lassen müssen, soviel stand fest. Gleich Morgen könnte er zurück nach New York fahren und das ganze Prozedere in einer der zahlreichen Ambulanzen durchführen lassen.  
Soviel zum praktischen Teil.  
Doch was, wenn der Test positiv ausfiel?  
Wenn er sich wirklich mit dem Virus angesteckt hatte?  
Verdammt, nicht nur er würde die Quittung für diesen Leichtsinn bekommen... hatte er mit seiner trunkenen Sorglosigkeit nicht nur sein eigenes, sondern auch Lukes Schicksal entschieden? Gott, wie erbärmlich er sich fühlte! Viel zu oft hatten sie seit dieser verfluchten Nacht ohne Schutz miteinander geschlafen.  
Luke hatte ihm vertraut... würde er jetzt dafür bezahlen müssen?  
Lee schloss die Augen, presste die Kiefer aufeinander und seufzte gequält.  
Seine Gedanken verselbständigten sich, führten ihn zurück zu einer Nacht, an die zu erinnern er sich verboten hatte.   
Der Triumph, den er damals empfunden hatte, wandelte sich angesichts der aktuellen Geschehnisse in kalte Verzweiflung und haftete an ihm wie ein unsichtbares Brandmal.  
Nicht nur Luke hatte er mit seinem Verhalten in Gefahr gebracht, sondern auch Richard.  
Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube und dämpfte die Angst, die er um sich selbst hatte.  
Würde er wirklich mit der Schuld leben müssen, die beiden Männer, die er liebte, verdammt zu haben?  
Lees Hände zitterten immer noch, als er sie an sein Gesicht führte, um die aufsteigenden Tränen fort zu wischen.   
Doch warum sollte er das eigentlich tun?   
Weshalb ließ er sie nicht einfach fließen? Himmel, er hatte schon so lange nicht mehr geweint, sich immer vorgespielt, stark genug zu sein, um diese lästige Angewohnheit auf die Seite zu schieben... heute war kein solcher Tag.  
Stattdessen faltete er die Hände vor der Brust, spürte die Feuchtigkeit auf seinen Wangen und suchte in seinen Erinnerungen nach den Worten, die seine Mutter ihm einst beigebracht hatte.  
„Pater noster qui es is coelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum,adveniat regnum tuum...“  
Nur mühsam kamen ihm die halbvergessen geglaubten Zeilen über die Lippen. Zu lange hatte er sie nicht mehr genutzt.  
Lee war – anders als seine Eltern – nie ein spiritueller Mensch gewesen, glaubte er doch daran, dass der Mensch selbst für sein Schicksal verantwortlich war und es keine höhere Macht gab, die dies für einen übernahm.  
Im Augenblick war ihm das allerdings völlig egal.

An diesem Abend bekam Luke ihn nicht mehr zu Gesicht. Nachdem Lee eine gefühlte Ewigkeit auf dem kalten Badezimmerfußboden zugebracht hatte, war er ohne ein weiteres Wort im Schlafzimmer verschwunden und hatte sich unter der Decke verkrochen.   
Anscheinend hatte ihn irgendwann doch der Schlaf übermannt, denn als er erneut die Augen aufschlug, verfärbte der Himmel sich bereits wieder und kündigte den neuen Tag an. So lautlos wie nur möglich war er aufgestanden, hatte sich angezogen und das Haus verlassen, um in die Stadt zu fahren.  
Luke würde sich mit Sicherheit wundern, warum er ohne Erklärung einfach so verschwunden war – doch darüber konnte er sich später Gedanken machen.  
Zwei Stunden später stand er auf dem Gehsteig vor der kleinen, unscheinbar wirkenden Ambulanz in Crown Heights, die auf ihrer Website mit absoluter Anonymität warb.  
Gehetzt sah er sich um, schob sich die Sonnenbrille auf die Nase und rückte sein Cap zurecht. Niemand durfte wissen, dass er hier war.   
Lee wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was passieren würde, wenn die Presse von dieser Sache Wind bekäme. Auf diese Art von Publicity konnte er getrost verzichten.  
Gesenkten Hauptes betrat er die Klinik und folgte den Hinweisschildern, bis er in der richtigen Abteilung angelangt war.  
Die ältere Krankenschwester an der Anmeldung empfing ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, kassierte die verlangten zwanzig Dollar und reichte ihm mit einem Kopfnicken einen Zettel mit einer Geheimnummer, bevor sie ihn ins Wartezimmer schickte.  
Zu seiner Erleichterung war der Raum um diese Uhrzeit noch leer, so dass die Gefahr, erkannt zu werden, gebannt war.   
Lee musste nicht lange warten, bevor er aufgerufen und in ein angrenzendes Zimmer geführt wurde, wo ihm ein junger Arzt mit routinierten Handgriffen einige Ampullen Blut abnahm. Die ganze Angelegenheit hatte nur wenige Minuten in Anspruch genommen und Lee war mit dem nüchternen Hinweis entlassen worden, dass er das Testergebnis am Ende der Woche telefonisch erfragen könne.  
Die Kontaktdaten würden auf der Karte stehen, die er an der Anmeldung erhalten hatte.  
Nicht mehr.  
Kein Gespräch, keine aufmunternden Worte... hier war er nur eine bloße Nummer.   
Eine von vielen.  
Zurück auf der mittlerweile belebten Straße, schlug er den Kragen seiner Jacke hoch und beeilte sich, in die schmale Seitengasse zu gelangen, in der er seinen Wagen abgestellt hatte. Hastig öffnete er die Tür, ließ sich auf den Sitz fallen und trommelte mit den Fingern auf dem Lenkrad herum, unfähig, loszufahren.  
Gedankenverloren starrte er durch die Windschutzscheibe.   
Was auch immer jetzt geschehen würde, entzog sich seiner Kontrolle. Alles, was er im Moment tun konnte, war abwarten. Drei verdammte Tage, an deren Ende sich sein Schicksal entscheiden würde.  
Er musste mit irgendjemandem darüber reden, jemand, der ihn verstand und der ihm einfach nur zuhörte.  
Mit gefurchter Stirn legte er den Gurt an, startete den Wagen und machte sich auf den Weg zu den beiden Menschen, denen er in dieser Angelegenheit absolut vertrauen konnte.

 

 

 

„Und du möchtest wirklich keinen Kaffee?“  
Ed hatte es sich in seinem matt glänzenden Ledersessel bequem gemacht und bedachte Richard mit einem ungläubigen Blick.  
Dieser winkte ab und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er dem Anwalt gegenüber Platz nahm und die Beine übereinander schlug.  
„Mach dir keine Umstände. Mich interessiert eher, weshalb du mich herbestellt hast.“  
Edward musste nicht unbedingt erfahren, dass Richard sich bei seinem letzten Besuch in dieser Kanzlei fast übergeben hätte, als er erfahren hatte, auf welchem Weg die Kaffeebohnen gewonnen wurden, die Maureen zum Aufbrühen des Getränks verwendete.  
Kopi Luwak mochte vielleicht exotisch klingen – doch täuschte der Name auch nicht über den Umstand hinweg, das der besondere Geschmack im Darm eines Tieres erzeugt wurde. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran wurde Richard erneut übel und er war froh, als Ed breit grinsend nach seiner Akte griff.  
„Nun, du erinnerst dich mit Sicherheit daran, dass ich diverse Detekteien auf meiner Gehaltsliste stehen habe, oder?“  
Richard nickte.   
Eds Wege, an dringend benötigte Informationen zu kommen, waren des Öfteren reichlich unkonventionell, doch er hoffte darauf, dass sie sich zumindest immer noch am Rande der Legalität bewegten... Obwohl er dafür die Hand nicht ins Feuer legen würde.  
„Und?“  
Er hasste es, auf die Folter gespannt zu werden, auch wenn der Dunkelhaarige diese sichtlich zu genießen schien.  
„Einer meiner kleinen Vögel hat mir da ein paar sehr intime Schnappschüsse deiner Nochgattin mit einem ihrer Toyboys zukommen lassen. Hochbrisantes Material, bedenkt man, dass sie zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem die Aufnahmen entstanden sind, der Presse noch die liebende Ehefrau vorgegaukelt hat.“  
Richard schluckte befangen.  
So sehr er auch mit dieser Ehe abgeschlossen und die Tatsache akzeptiert hatte, dass Annabell ihm fremdgegangen war, versetzte ihm die Scham und Enttäuschung darüber doch jedes Mal aufs Neue einen schmerzhaften Stich.   
Sie hatte von Anfang an nicht mit ehrlichen Karten gespielt und sein Vertrauen und die Liebe, die er ihr entgegenbrachte, aufs Schändlichste missbraucht – und diese Wunde würde lange brauchen, um zu heilen.

Der Blick, den Ed ihm zuwarf, sprach Bände.   
Energisch schlug der Anwalt die Akte auf, verbarg dabei allerdings die erwähnten Fotografien und lächelte mild.  
„Keine Sorge, ich habe dich nicht hergebeten, damit du sie dir ansiehst. Deiner Frau habe ich das allerdings nicht erspart. Du glaubst nicht, wie kooperativ sich Menschen zeigen, wenn man sie mit ihren eigenen Waffen schlägt.“  
Er zog ein wichtig aussehendes Dokument zwischen all den Unterlagen hervor, reichte es Richard und verschränkte zufrieden die Arme vor der Brust, als dieser das Papier entgegennahm, um es einer näheren Studie zu unterziehen.  
Richard überflog die Zeilen und sein Blick blieb an der vertrauten Handschrift unterhalb des letzten Absatzes hängen.  
Das war doch nicht etwa....?  
Er hob den Kopf, sah Ed fragend an und bemerkte, dass seine Hände zitterten, als er auf Annabells Signatur tippte.  
„Sie hat... unterschrieben?“, krächzte er kaum hörbar.  
Ed nickte und sah dabei so zufrieden aus wie eine Katze vor einer Schüssel mit Sahne.  
„Ist ihr angesichts der hübschen Bilder sogar ziemlich leicht gefallen. Erstaunlicherweise hat sie sich sogar mit weitaus weniger zufrieden gegeben als ursprünglich gefordert. Und das Sorgerecht für Mena war plötzlich auch kein Thema mehr. Witzig, nicht?“  
Richard legte das Schriftstück behutsam vor sich auf den Schreibtisch, verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen und atmete tief durch.  
Träumte er oder war es wirklich möglich, dass sein Wunsch sich nach all den nervenaufreibenden Monaten endlich kurz vor der Erfüllung befand?  
Er hatte das Prozedere in Gedanken hundertfach durchgespielt und wusste, was jetzt folgen würde.  
Seine Unterschrift unter der Scheidungsabsicht, das Beantragen des vorläufigen Urteils, die Festsetzung des endgültigen Gerichtstermins...  
Nur noch ein paar Wochen, dann würde er tatsächlich frei sein und könnte mit Mena ein neues Leben beginnen.  
Ein heiseres Lachen entfuhr seiner Kehle, als er die Arme senkte und Ed einen dankbaren Blick schenkte.  
„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll... Verflucht, Ed, ohne dich wäre das mit Sicherheit nicht möglich gewesen.“  
Der Anwalt winkte ab.  
„Mein Honorar ist nicht umsonst so hoch, Richard. Trotzdem war dieser Fall mir ein besonderes Anliegen... eine Herzensangelegenheit, wenn man es so sagen möchte.“  
Er erhob sich aus seinem Sessel, reichte Richard die Hand und zog den Jüngeren in eine ehrlich gemeinte Umarmung.  
„Einen Rat möchte ich dir allerdings noch mit auf den Weg geben“, sagte er und zwinkerte lausbubenhaft.  
Richard erwiderte das Lächeln mit Leichtigkeit und einem gewissen Maß an Ungeduld. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, seiner Familie die grandiosen Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen. Gott, was würden sie sich freuen, dass dieser Albtraum endlich ein Ende gefunden hatte!  
Just in diesem Moment hätte er die ganze Welt umarmen können.  
„Und der wäre?“, entgegnete er grinsend.  
„Kauf dir was außergewöhnliches zur Feier des Tages. Geh aus, gönn dir die erlesensten Köstlichkeiten und nimm dir zum Abschluss ein besonderes Dessert mit nach Hause... wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.“  
Eds Gesichtsausdruck hatte eindeutig diabolische Züge, die Richard zum Schmunzeln brachten.  
„Gute Idee... die Sache hat allerdings einen Haken - erwähntest du nicht gerade, wie teuer deine Dienste mich zu stehen kommen?“  
Zusammen brachen sie in herzhaftes Gelächter aus.

 

 

 

„Pace, du siehst scheiße aus“, stieß Lou als Begrüßung hervor, bevor er die Sicherheitskette löste, die Tür aufstieß und Lee herein winkte.   
Der Choreograph hatte erst nach dem dritten Klingeln und im Morgenmantel geöffnet, so dass Lee klar war, dass er ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen haben musste. Lou und sein Ehemann gönnten sich seit jeher den Luxus, den Morgen so spät wie möglich zu beginnen. Schon so manches Mal hatte er die beiden darum beneidet.  
„Würdest du auch, wenn du an meiner Stelle wärst“, entgegnete er, hängte seine Jacke an die Garderobe und folgte seinem Freund in dessen helle und geräumige Wohnküche.  
Hell's Kitchen mochte nicht unbedingt die beste Adresse sein – die Kriminalstatistik wies in diesem Stadtteil eine deutlich erhöhte Anzahl von bewaffneten Raubüberfällen und Autodiebstählen auf - was die großzügig geschnittenen Wohnungen zu annehmbaren Mietpreisen anging, kam das Viertel allerdings eher dem Himmel gleich.  
„Mike schläft seinen Rausch aus. Also setz dich hin und leg los, während ich uns einen Kaffee koche. Oder möchtest du lieber einen Drink? Irgendwie wirkst du, als könntest du im Augenblick eine Menge davon vertragen.“  
Lou musterte ihn aufmerksam, während er aus einem der Regale die Dose mit dem Kaffeepulver holte und die altertümliche Maschine damit befüllte. Lee setzte sich und lächelte angesichts des bunt beklebten Ungetüms.   
Gott, das Teil musste schon fast so alt sein wie Lou selbst!   
Bedächtig schüttelte er den Kopf und verzog bei dem Gedanken an Alkohol angewidert das Gesicht. Sich zu betrinken war das Letzte, wonach ihm in nächster Zeit der Sinn stehen würde... Immerhin hatte ihn der Suff erst in diese ganze Scheiße hinein katapultiert.  
„Kaffee ist völlig in Ordnung, danke.“  
Lou nickte, stellte zwei Tassen auf den Küchentresen und zog sich selbst einen Stuhl heran. So schnippisch und sarkastisch der Ältere zuweilen auch war, besaß er doch ein natürliches Gespür dafür, die Stimmung seiner Freunde richtig zu deuten.   
Er griff nach Lees Hand, drückte diese leicht und schenkte dem Jüngeren ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.  
„Also, schieß los. Wo drückt der Schuh? Ärger im Job? Probleme mit Luke? Oder doch etwas anderes?“  
Lee schluckte, erwiderte den Händedruck und atmete tief durch.  
Er hatte die Idee, sich Lou und Mike anzuvertrauen, auf der Fahrt hierher wirklich noch für eine prima Lösung gehalten.   
Warum stockte er jetzt?  
Weshalb fiel ihm das Ganze nur so schwer?

„Ich habe einen Brief bekommen. Von Brittany“, begann er zögerlich und verfluchte sich im Stillen ein weiteres Mal dafür, so unvorsichtig gewesen zu sein.   
Wenn er doch nur die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte!  
Lou hob bei Erwähnung der Blondine bedeutungsvoll die Brauen, blieb aber stumm. Lee räusperte sich, griff nach der Zuckerdose, die neben ihm auf der Arbeitsplatte stand und drehte sie träge hin und her.  
„Was weißt du über ihren Exfreund? Den, der sie betrogen hat. Hast du noch Kontakt zu ihm?“  
Den Zusatz konnte Lee sich nicht verkneifen, hatte Brittany es doch nie lange mit ein und dem selben Mann ausgehalten.  
Lou schnaubte langgezogen und verdrehte theatralisch die Augen.  
„Gott bewahre, wenn Greg mir noch einmal über den Weg läuft! War der Hauptdarsteller in einer meiner letzten Produktionen. Ein Schönling, der Typ Mann, der einer Frau erst das Höschen und danach die Wangen feucht macht. Hat sich durch die Hälfte meiner Tänzerinnen gevögelt. Wieso fragst du? Was hast du mit dem Vollidioten zu schaffen?“  
Die Kaffeemaschine piepte und Lee erhob sich, um die bauchige Kanne zu holen und Lou und sich selbst eine Tasse voll einzuschenken.   
Missmutig nagte er an seiner Unterlippe.  
„Du solltest den Mädels nahelegen, einen Aidstest machen zu lassen“, murmelte er dunkel, griff nach dem Milchkännchen und kippte sich einen Schluck davon in den Kaffee.   
Lou schlug die Hand vor den Mund.  
„Du meinst... Fuck! Der Mistkerl ist positiv?“  
„Und Brittany hat sich bei ihm angesteckt.“  
Der Ältere pustete in seinen Becher, um die heiße Flüssigkeit schneller abzukühlen und verzog grübelnd die Stirn.  
„Moment mal... Greg hat sie aber verlassen, bevor die Sache mit dir passiert ist.“  
Lee nickte.  
„Eben.“  
Er nippte an seiner Tasse, rutschte auf dem Stuhl herum und senkte den Blick, als Lou ihn plötzlich mit großen Augen ansah. Das blasse Gesicht des Choreographen wurde noch eine Nuance heller.  
„Gottverfluchte Scheiße! Hat sie dich... ich meine... bist du infiziert?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht, okay? Mein Testergebnis bekomme ich erst in drei Tagen. Himmel, Lou! Was mache ich, wenn ich positiv bin? Wie soll es dann weiter gehen?“  
Lees Sicht wurde unscharf und nur mit Mühe konnte er die Tränen zurückhalten. Verdammt, er hatte immer geglaubt, er wüsste, was Angst wäre... doch so intensiv wie im Augenblick hatte er sie noch nie empfunden.  
Lou war aufgestanden, hatte einen Arm um ihn geschlungen und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.  
„Was sagt Luke denn dazu? Ich meine, warum seid ihr nicht zusammen in die Ambulanz gefahren? Immerhin sollte er sich auch testen lassen.“  
„Er weiß es nicht.“  
Lee hob den Kopf, wischte sich über die brennenden Augen und stöhnte geräuschvoll angesichts des tadelnden Blickes, den Lou ihm zuwarf. Der Ältere spannte die Kiefer an und stemmte die Arme in die schmalen Hüften.  
„Du musst es ihm sagen, das ist dir klar, oder? Verflucht, Pace... er hat ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren!“  
„Ich weiß. Und ich bin der größte Idiot auf Erden, dass ich das noch nicht gemacht habe... allerdings gibt es da noch ein zusätzliches Problem...“  
Lee zuckte zusammen, als Lou nach vorne schnellte, nach seinem Handgelenk griff und ihn mit scharfem Blick fixierte.  
„Lass mich raten... Luke ist nicht der Einzige, dem du die Sache beichten musst?“  
Lee nickte.  
„Richard?“  
„Richard.“  
Lou schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Heilige Scheiße.“


	4. Everything fades

My beloved, do you know  
When the warm wind comes again  
Another year will start to pass  
And please don't ask me why I'm here  
Something deeper brought me  
Than a need to remember

We were once young and blessed with wings  
No heights could keep us from their reach  
No sacred place we did not soar  
Still greater things burned within us.

( Beloved - VNV Nation )

 

 

„Du schaffst das schon“, sagen Sie dir, die gesichtslosen Stimmen, die tagein, tagaus deinen Weg kreuzen. Ein Spruch, so sinnlos und unnötig, dass es beinah schmerzt. Als sei das Leben ein Spiel, das zu gewinnen dein einziges Ziel wäre.  
Mit Regeln, so kompliziert, dass du kaum in der Lage scheinst, sie jemals zu verstehen und Figuren, Steinen gleich, die, schwarz und weiß, blind auf dem Spielbrett umherirren.  
Ein falscher Zug, ein unbedachter Schritt und helle Blitze durchzucken die Szenerie.  
Sie sind die mahnenden Zeiger der immer rasanter schwindenden Zeit und treffen dich, der unbedacht ins Stolpern gerät und damit sein geborgtes Glück an den zurück gibt, der es ihm einst geliehen hat.  
Und während du dich noch fragst, welchen Sinn das alles macht, leert sich das Spielfeld.  
Am Schluss bist du allein... verzweifelnd über den Ausgang dieses Spiels, dessen Ende doch niemals in deinen Händen lag. Oder tat es das und du hast es nur nicht gesehen?

Lees Herz schlug hart gegen seinen Brustkorb, als er auf eben diese Hände hinab starrte und bemerkte, wie sehr sie doch zitterten. Lange, schmale Finger, die sich um das harte Leder des Lenkrads schmiegten, in dem hoffnungslosen Versuch, dem leidigen Beben Herr zu werden.  
Waren sie früher schon so blass gewesen?  
Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern.  
Sein Blick glitt hinüber zu dem hell erleuchteten Farmhaus, dessen einladendes Licht wirkte wie die heimatliche Küste inmitten der sturmgepeitschten See. Sein Hafen, sein Zufluchtsort – und im Moment der eine Platz auf der Welt, dem er am liebsten den Rücken kehren würde.  
Doch das war unmöglich.  
„Versprich mir, dass du mit ihm redest.“  
Mit diesen Worten und einem mehr als nur eindringlichen Gesichtsausdruck hatte Lou sich nach ihrem langen, schmerzhaften Gespräch von ihm verabschiedet.   
Lee hatte schweigend genickt und seinen Freund innerlich verflucht, beraubte ihn dieser so doch der Möglichkeit, die Nacht auf dessen Sofa zu verbringen.   
Zeit hatte er schinden wollen; eine Chance, seine wirren Gedanken zu ordnen, bevor er Luke schließlich die Wahrheit würde offenbaren müssen.   
Sie war ihm nicht gewährt worden.  
Seufzend löste er den Sicherheitsgurt, griff nach den beiden Pizzakartons, die auf dem Beifahrersitz lagen und stieg aus dem Auto aus.  
Laut knirschte der Kies unter seinen Schuhen, als er bleischweren Schrittes auf das Haus zuging, die Stufen erklomm und in der Hosentasche nach seinem Schlüssel suchte.  
Mit einer Hand öffnete er, balancierte die Kartons mit der anderen und kickte die Tür mit dem Fuß zu, als er im Hausflur stand. Nachlässig warf er den Schlüssel auf den Schuhschrank, schlüpfte aus seinen Sneakers und lauschte den Geräuschen im Haus.  
Von Luke war nichts zu sehen.  
„Hey Babe, sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, Kim hat mal wieder kein Ende gefunden“ rief er, streifte sich die Jacke von den Schultern und betrat die Küche.  
Luke stand mit verschränkten Armen vor der Terrassentür und warf ihm einen undefinierbaren Blick zu, der Lee schlucken ließ.  
Ein alarmierend beklemmendes Gefühl ergriff von ihm Besitz, breitete sich langsam in seinem Magen aus und ließ seinen Mund austrocknen.  
Der Waliser beobachtete ihn stumm, sah zu, wie er die Pizzakartons auf den Küchentresen stellte, Teller und Besteck aus dem Schrank holte und im Kühlschrank nach der Limonade suchte. Die innere Anspannung in ihm wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde und es glich schon fast einer Erlösung, als Lukes dunkle Stimme endlich die drückende Stille durchbrach.  
Wenn auch nur für einen Augenblick.

„Du warst also den ganzen Tag bei Kim und hast mit ihr über deine anstehenden Projekte geredet?“, fragte der Dunkelhaarige und seine Züge spannten sich an, als Lee vorsichtig nickte.  
„Agenten. Du kennst das ja.“  
Himmel, was war das nur für ein Ausdruck in den Augen des Jüngeren?  
Zu sehr erinnerten sie ihn an ein Raubtier, das sein Opfer bereits in die Enge getrieben hat und nun überlegt, ob es sich lohnt, noch ein wenig mit der Beute zu spielen oder sie lieber gleich auf der Stelle zu erlegen.  
Irgendetwas lief hier gerade schrecklich schief und er ahnte, dass es sich um keine Kleinigkeit handelte. Ein eisiger Schauer durchfuhr ihn, als Luke langsam auf ihn zukam und sich gegen den Tresen lehnte.  
„Nun, wenn das so ist... Dann habe ich keine Ahnung, wer die Frau am Telefon war, die heute dreimal mit Kims Nummer hier angerufen und mich gefragt hat, wo ihr treuloser Arsch von einem Klienten steckt. Du vielleicht?“  
Scheiße.  
Lee sog scharf die Luft ein, während ihm tausend Gedanken auf einmal durch den Kopf schossen.  
Wie hatte er nur den Termin mit Kim vergessen können?  
Verflucht, so dämlich konnte auch nur er sein!  
Es war doch klar gewesen, dass sie versuchen würde, ihn zu erreichen... und da er sein Handy am Morgen ausgeschaltet hatte, um nicht gestört zu werden, musste sie auf die Nummer der Farm zurückgegriffen haben.   
Weshalb hatte er ihr diese überhaupt gegeben?  
Manchmal war er wirklich nichts weiter als ein gedankenloser Trottel!  
Resigniert seufzend begegnete er Lukes ernstem Blick.  
„Okay, ich war nicht bei Kim.“  
„Ich weiß.“  
Der Jüngere griff in seine Hosentasche, zog einen zerknitterten, mehrfach gefalteten Zettel daraus hervor und legte ihn auf die Arbeitsplatte.  
Lee brach der Schweiß aus und er spürte, wie seine Beine unkontrolliert zu zittern begannen.  
Das Schreiben und dessen Inhalt war ihm mehr als nur vertraut... und Lukes Miene nach zu urteilen, wusste dieser nun ebenfalls Bescheid.

„Wann hattest du vor, mir davon zu erzählen?“  
Lee räusperte sich, doch der Kloß in seinem Hals, der ihm die Luft abschnürte, wollte einfach nicht verschwinden.  
„Babe, es tut mir leid, okay?“, krächze er, verdammte die beschissene Trockenheit seiner Kehle und öffnete mit fahrigen Bewegungen die Limoflasche, um einen Schluck zu trinken.   
„Ich wollte es dir wirklich sagen... das musst du mir glauben.“  
Luke schüttelte den Kopf, atmete tief durch und knallte die Hand auf den Tresen. Seine Augen funkelten zornig.  
„Und was sollte dann die Lüge eben? Entschuldige, dass ich dir das nicht abnehme.“  
Entgeistert starrte Lee ihn an.   
„Wie meinst du das?“  
Luke wich seinem Blick aus und spähte aus dem Fenster, wo nichts als pure Dunkelheit zu sehen war.  
„Dass ich dir nicht glaube, Lee. Und das ist das große Problem zwischen uns beiden. Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre es das erste Mal, dass du mir etwas derart Wichtiges verschweigst.“  
Lee runzelte die Stirn.   
War nicht er derjenige gewesen, der ihm versichert hatte, keine Probleme mit Brittanys Schwangerschaft zu haben?  
Warum rieb er ihm ausgerechnet jetzt diese Sache unter die Nase?   
Die Erkenntnis traf ihn hart. Anscheinend hatte Luke das wochenlange Schweigen doch nicht so locker weggesteckt, wie er angenommen hatte.   
„Das war doch etwas ganz anderes...“, murmelte er unbeholfen und verzog den Mund in dem verzweifelten Versuch, seinem Freund ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zuzuwerfen.  
Es misslang ihm gründlich.  
Der Waliser ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, so dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.   
„Du verstehst nicht, worum es mir geht, oder? Himmel, Lee... wir reden hier nicht von einer simplen Erkältung oder einem verstauchten Arm. HIV! Scheiße, ist dir eigentlich klar, was das bedeutet?“  
„Ich bin nicht blöd... natürlich ist mir das bewusst. Was denkst du, wo ich heute war? Ich habe mich testen lassen, eben weil ich weiß, dass das keine Kleinigkeit ist. Aber kannst du vielleicht auch nachvollziehen, dass ich Angst habe? Ist ja nicht so, als ob ich so was täglich machen müsste“, schnappte er trotzig zurück und warf Luke einen herausfordernden Blick zu, den dieser mit einem gequälten Stöhnen kommentierte.  
„Ich fasse es nicht! Du hast es schon wieder getan! Verdammt nochmal!“, stieß der Jüngere lautstark hervor und trat mit einem Fuß gegen den Abfalleimer, der dadurch umfiel und mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Boden aufschlug.   
Leere Joghurtbecher, Eierschalen und braun gewordene Kerngehäuse von den Äpfeln, die sie vor ein paar Tagen in Millbrook auf dem Markt gekauft und die so unglaublich gut geschmeckt hatten, purzelten auf das helle Holz und boten ein ähnlich chaotisches Bild wie jenes, das just in diesem Moment in Lees Kopf herrschte.  
„Was meinst du damit? Was habe ich schon wieder getan?“, fragte er leise und vermied es, Luke dabei direkt anzusehen.   
Das impulsive Verhalten seines sonst so in sich ruhenden Freundes schüchterte ihn mehr ein, als er bereit war, zuzugeben. 

Luke seufzte frustriert.  
„Du verstehst es wirklich nicht.“  
Keine Frage, sondern eine bloße Feststellung, bemerkte Lee konsterniert. Er hatte beileibe keinen blassen Schimmer, was sein Freund von ihm wollte.  
Irritiert zuckte er mit den Schultern, als Luke freudlos auflachte, sich mit den Händen durch die Haare fuhr und ihn mit bekümmertem Blick taxierte .  
„Weißt du eigentlich, warum ich damals nicht aufgegeben habe, obwohl ich wusste, dass du noch nicht über Richard hinweg bist? Weshalb ich die Geduld hatte, auf dich zu warten? Weil ich dich liebe... und weil ich dachte, dass irgendwann ein Team aus uns werden wird... Dass du mir eines Tages genug vertraust, damit wir solche Sachen gemeinsam durchstehen können.“  
Die Worte brachen aus Luke heraus, als hätte er sie bereits viel zu lange mit sich herum geschleppt und Lee fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, wie viel von sich Luke eigentlich vor ihm verbarg.   
„Weißt du, wie weh das tut, Lee? Zu sehen, dass ich mich geirrt habe? Ich dachte wirklich, du wüsstest mittlerweile, wie viel du mir bedeutest... aber ich habe immer öfter das Gefühl, dass das nicht reicht... dass du nicht das Gleiche für mich empfindest wie ich für dich.“  
Lee schloss die Augen und zwang sich, die aufkeimende Wut zu unterdrücken.   
Was hatte die ganze Sache denn mit mangelndem Vertrauen zu tun? Natürlich liebte er Luke – würde er sonst solch eine Angst davor haben, diesen vielleicht unbewusst infiziert zu haben?   
Wieso konnte sein Freund nicht einfach begreifen, dass er solche Dinge zuallererst mit sich selbst ausmachen musste?   
Hatte die Vergangenheit ihm nicht oft genug aufgezeigt, was passierte, wenn er sich zu schnell offenbarte? Himmel, mussten sie jetzt allen Ernstes über ihre Beziehung diskutieren, wo doch völlig andere Fragen im Raum standen?  
„Verdammt, Luke, was erwartest du von mir? Soll ich mich auf den Boden werfen und vor dir zu Kreuze kriechen wie ein schmutziger Sünder, der dich befleckt hat? Ist es das, was du willst? Vielleicht hast du es noch nicht bemerkt, aber mir macht die ganze Sache eine Scheißangst, okay? Und ich bin gerade wirklich nicht in der Stimmung, irgendwelche unsinnigen Beziehungsgespräche zu führen, wenn dieses Damoklesschwert über unseren Köpfen hängt und jeden Moment herabsausen kann“, erwiderte er zynisch und empfand eine sonderbare Genugtuung dabei, Lukes entsetzte Miene zu betrachten.  
Der Waliser wurde aschfahl und sah aus, als hätte ihm gerade jemand in die Magengrube geschlagen.  
„Wow, das war hart. Aber ich wollte ja, dass du ehrlich bist, also selbst schuld. Soll ich... möchtest du lieber allein sein?“  
Lee schluckte.  
So hatte er sich den Verlauf des Gesprächs nicht unbedingt vorgestellt. Aber die Art, wie Luke ihn jetzt ansah, so, als hätte er all dessen Träume innerhalb eines Augenblicks zerstört, kratzte an seinem Ego.  
Langsam verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust, presste die Kiefer zusammen und nickte.  
Luke schenkte ihm einen langen, verletzten Blick, bevor er sich umdrehte und leise die Tür hinter sich schloss. 

 

 

 

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich glatt behaupten, ich träume.“  
Maureen zog die Haustür hinter sich ins Schloss und lächelte geheimnisvoll angesichts Richards leicht gerunzelter Stirn.  
„Wie meinst du das?“, entgegnete er und kam nicht umhin, seinen Blick anerkennend über ihren Körper huschen zu lassen.   
Das zartgrüne Spitzenkleid, das sie unter dem hellen Sommermantel trug, bildete einen reizenden Kontrast zu ihren dunklen Haaren und der leicht gebräunten Haut ihrer schlanken, gut definierten Beine. Sie sah wirklich absolut hinreißend aus.  
„Nun, hätte mir gestern jemand gesagt, dass Richard Armitage am heutigen Abend tatsächlich vor meiner Haustür auf mich wartet und dabei auch noch ein gutgelauntes Schmunzeln auf den Lippen spazieren trägt statt der üblichen, grummeligen Miene - ich glaube, du weißt nur zu gut, wie meine Reaktion darauf ausgefallen wäre.“  
„Ich kann es mir lebhaft vorstellen“, sagte er belustigt und griff nach ihrer Hand, um sie die Treppenstufen hinunter zu seinem wartenden Wagen zu führen und ihr die Tür aufzuhalten, damit sie auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nehmen konnte.  
„Ich freue mich übrigens wirklich, dass du meine Einladung angenommen hast. Gerade nach den heutigen Ereignissen bedeutet mir das unheimlich viel... und selbstverständlich war das ja nicht nach all dem, was ich mir dir gegenüber geleistet habe.“  
Richard steuerte den BMW durch die schmalen Straßen Belgravias in Richtung Mayfair und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Maureen ihm einen interessierten Blick zuwarf. Er hatte ihr wirklich einiges zugemutet und war erleichtert darüber, dass sie ihm zumindest die Chance einräumte, ein paar Dinge wieder gerade zu biegen.  
„Ganz ehrlich... eigentlich war ich einfach nur neugierig, was du für eine Ausrede auspacken würdest. Doch jetzt...“  
Sie griff nach seinem Arm und drückte diesen behutsam, so dass Richard die Wärme ihrer Finger durch den leichten Stoff seines Hemdes hindurch spüren konnte.   
Ein vertrautes, keineswegs unwillkommenes Kribbeln erwachte an der Stelle, an der sie ihn berührte und breitete sich rasant in seinem gesamten Körper aus. Sie wusste immer noch ganz genau, wie sie seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen konnte... und nicht nur die.   
„Jetzt bist du nicht mehr neugierig?“, beendete er den Satz für sie mit rauer Stimme, räusperte sich und blickte fragend zu ihr hinüber.  
Maureen schüttelte den Kopf, strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und beugte sich leicht zu ihm hinüber. Ihre Augen funkelten lebhaft im blinkenden Licht der vorbeirauschenden Reklametafeln.  
Richard schluckte und hatte Mühe, sich noch auf den Straßenverkehr zu konzentrieren, als ihre Lippen sein Ohr streiften.  
„Nein, weil ich jetzt weiß, dass es keine Ausreden sein werden.“

Fünfzehn Minuten später ließen sie sich von einem schlanken, elegant gekleideten Kellner an ihren Tisch führen.   
Das Nobu war eines seiner Lieblingsrestaurants, wenn er in der Stadt weilte und nur diesem Umstand war es zu verdanken, dass er noch so kurzfristig eines der heiß begehrten Separees ergattert hatte.   
Normalerweise waren diese exklusiven Plätze im hinteren Teil des Gastraums monatelang im Voraus ausgebucht. Maureen nickte anerkennend, ließ ihren Blick über die sparsam eingesetzte Dekoration, die an alte Bäume erinnerte, schweifen und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, als sie sich setzte.  
Nachdem Richard ihren Stuhl zurecht geschoben und die Servicekraft ihre Getränkebestellung aufgenommen hatte, lehnte er sich entspannt zurück und begegnete dem aufmerksamen Blick der Irin mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer.  
Am heutigen Tag war ihm eine große Last von den Schultern genommen worden und er hatte sich vorgenommen, diese Verabredung ohne Gram und Sorgen einfach nur zu genießen.  
„Du wirkst irgendwie anders als sonst, Rich. Viel sicherer. Gelöster. Das gefällt mir... es steht dir gut, weißt du?“  
Das warme Licht der diskret in die Wand eingearbeiteten Lampen ließ Maureens braune Haare leicht rötlich schimmern und überzog ihr Gesicht mit einem attraktiven Strahlen.   
Ein Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen huschte durch sein Bewusstsein, als er daran zurückdachte, wie eiskalt er sie ein paar Wochen nach der verhängnisvollen Silvesternacht abserviert hatte.   
Betäuben hatte er sich wollen, in ihren Armen den Schmerz vergessen, der sich jedes Mal in ihm ausbreitete, sobald er die Augen schloss.   
Das Entsetzen, das in dieser Nacht in Lees Gesicht geschrieben stand, hatte ihm den Schlaf geraubt und fast das Herz gebrochen.  
Und so sehr Maureen sich auch bemüht hatte – und er ahnte, dass ihre Gefühle für ihn tieferer Natur gewesen waren, als sie ihm hatte Glauben machen wollen – nichts von alldem hatte ihn von der Tatsache ablenken können, dass sie eben nicht die Person war, die an seine Seite gehörte.  
Doch das alles war Vergangenheit, oder?   
Es war an der Zeit, loszulassen und nach vorne zu blicken.   
„Hey, Dornröschen. Bist du noch bei mir?“  
Maureen hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und sah ihn über den Rand ihrer Speisekarte hinweg amüsiert an.  
Verflucht, er musste wirklich mit diesen ständigen Grübeleien aufhören!  
Entschuldigend hob er die Hände, rutschte auf seinem Stuhl herum und griff nach seiner eigenen Menütafel. Der Kellner brachte die georderten Getränke und die Brünette nickte dem Mann dankend zu, bevor dieser sich zurückzog und sie an ihrem Weißwein nippte.  
„Tut mir wirklich leid, ich...“  
„Das ist heute das dritte Mal, dass du dich bei mir entschuldigst, Rich. Was hältst du davon, wenn du damit aufhörst, wir etwas bestellen und deine anstehende Scheidung gebührend feiern? Ich muss gestehen, ich sterbe vor Hunger“, unterbrach sie ihn, legte ihre Karte beiseite und musterte ihn eingehend.  
Richard stimmte erleichtert zu.  
Anscheinend war sie wirklich gewillt, ihm sein unrühmliches Verhalten zu verzeihen und bei Null anzufangen.  
„Nun, gegen den Hunger lässt sich etwas unternehmen“, erwiderte er schelmisch grinsend und winkte den Kellner heran.

Das Essen war wirklich grandios, daran bestand kein Zweifel.   
Doch noch besser als die Platten mit Sushi, Süßkartoffel-Tempura und Lachs-Kushiyaki, die sie gemeinsam verzehrten, war ihre Unterhaltung. Richard konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so viel gelacht hatte und es war ihm auch völlig egal, dass die anderen Gäste immer öfter in ihre Richtung starrten und tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammen steckten.  
Er fühlte sich einfach nur ausgesprochen wohl in seiner Haut.  
Maureen war eine wirklich angenehme Gesprächspartnerin, die eine schier unerschöpfliche Palette interessanter, peinlicher oder einfach nur schreiend komischer Anekdoten aus ihrer Kindheit und Jugend auf Lager hatte und sich auch nicht zu schade dafür war, diese mit ihm zu teilen.  
Und so hatte er in den vergangenen Stunden das Geheimnis um ihren ersten Kuss ( „... ich sage dir, du willst gar nicht wissen, WIE feucht die Zunge einer Kuh ist“) ebenso erfahren wie den Umstand, warum sie jahrelang unter Alpträumen von mordlüsternen Clowns gelitten hatte und ihr heute noch bei jeder Zirkuswerbung ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken kroch. (Innerlich machte er sich die Notiz, Mena Stephen King-Filme zu verbieten, bis sie volljährig war.)  
Im Gegenzug hatte er ihr offenbart, warum er es hasste, Szenen zu drehen, in denen eine große Menge Wasser involviert war oder weshalb Guy of Gisborne von Folge zu Folge mehr Eyeliner ins Gesicht geschmiert bekommen hatte.   
Nicht einen Moment lang kam ihr Gespräch ins Stocken... Ganz im Gegenteil, Richard war regelrecht erstaunt, wie viel Zeit verstrichen war, als sein Blick zufällig auf seine Armbanduhr fiel.   
Es war bereits nach elf.  
„Ich glaube, wenn wir noch ein Dessert wollen, sollten wir es jetzt bestellen. Die Küche schließt bald.“  
Maureen grinste, legte die eben benutzte Serviette neben ihren leeren Teller und warf ihm einen gespielt vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.  
„Mister Armitage, irgendwie beschleicht mich das ungute Gefühl, Sie wollen mich mästen. Ist das eine Art geheimer Fetisch, von dem du mir noch nichts erzählt hast?“  
Langsam ließ sie ihre schmalen Finger über seinen Arm gleiten, trank einen Schluck Wein und leckte sich über die Lippen.  
Himmel, was für Bilder ihm bei diesem Anblick durch den Kopf schossen! Erinnerungen an das, was sie mit diesem Mund alles anzustellen wusste, brandeten in ihm auf.   
Gott, natürlich hatten sie in den letzten Stunden immer mal wieder unverfänglich geflirtet, doch das, was sich da jetzt in seine Gedanken schlich, war alles andere, nur nicht harmlos. Ein Tropfen des farblosen Getränks hatte sich auf ihre vollen Lippen verirrt und Richards Augen folgten dessen Weg über die zarte Haut.  
Verflucht, wie sinnlich die Feuchtigkeit dort doch schimmerte! Am liebsten würde er sich jetzt vorbeugen, seine Zunge den Geschmack kosten lassen...  
Hastig senkte er den Blick, griff nach der Karte und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.  
Wenn sie so weitermachten, dann würde er die Torte sausen lassen und sich auf eine andere Art von Nachtisch stürzen!  
„Was hältst du von Schokoladenkuchen?“, beeilte er sich deshalb, zu fragen und hoffte inständig, dass sie ihm seine ganz und gar unsittlichen Überlegungen nicht von der Nasenspitze ablesen konnte.   
Er wollte den Abend nicht mit irgendwelchen Peinlichkeiten beenden.  
Maureen fasste nach seiner Hand und strich sanft über die hervortretenden Knöchel; eine Berührung, die Richard das Blut in die Wangen schießen ließ.   
„Mit Zimtsahne und Mandelstreuseln? Es gäbe nichts, was ich jetzt lieber vernaschen würde.“  
Der neckende Unterton in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn zittern.

 

 

 

In Wirklichkeit ist vielleicht keine unserer natürlichen Leidenschaften so schwer zu überwinden wie der Stolz.  
Lee verdrehte die Augen, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und blinzelte verhalten. Das spärliche Licht der Nachttischlampe warf große Schatten an die hell gestrichenen Wände des Schlafzimmers.  
Himmel, warum musste ihm ausgerechnet jetzt dieses Zitat wieder einfallen? Geschichte war in der Schule nicht unbedingt sein Lieblingsfach gewesen, doch an Benjamin Franklins zahlreiche Lebensweisheiten konnte er sich erstaunlicherweise immer noch sehr gut erinnern. Sein Highschoollehrer hatte eine Schwäche für den ehemaligen Präsidenten besessen und seine Schüler in jeder erdenklichen Weise an dieser Präferenz teilhaben lassen.  
Und die wenigen Silben umschrieben perfekt, wie Lee sich im Moment fühlte.  
Einsam.  
Beschämt.  
Und doch zu stolz, um Luke zu sagen, dass er falsch reagiert hatte.  
Er wusste, dass er einen Fehler damit gemacht hatte, den Jüngeren so rüde von sich zu stoßen... Doch warum hatte dieser auch einfach nicht verstehen wollen, dass sein Geständnis, diese so leidenschaftlich ausgesprochenen Worte, in diesem Moment einfach zu viel gewesen waren?  
Zu hören, dass sein Freund ihn so bedingungslos liebte, war mehr, als Lee im Augenblick ertragen konnte. Nicht, wenn seine eigene Dummheit dazu geführt haben könnte, dass eben dieser Mann vielleicht einen tödlichen Virus in sich trug.  
Nur, wie sollte er Luke das begreiflich machen?  
Er hatte ihn nicht aus Boshaftigkeit verletzen wollen... sondern, weil er selbst sich dessen Zuneigung nicht mehr als würdig erachtete.   
Was hatte Richard in ihrer letzten, gemeinsamen Nacht noch zu ihm gesagt?  
Ihre Gefühle füreinander wären wie eine Droge,etwas Ungesundes, das einen zum Sklaven macht und irgendwann vernichtet.  
Lee erinnerte sich nur zu genau an den bedauernden Ausdruck in den Augen des Briten und wie viel Willenskraft es ihn gekostet haben musste, sich endgültig von ihm loszusagen. Gott, es hatte ihm förmlich das Herz zerrissen, zusehen zu müssen, wie sehr seine große Liebe mit diesem Schritt zu kämpfen gehabt hatte!   
Und doch war es das einzig Richtige gewesen... auch wenn ein Teil von Lee Richard für den Rest seines Lebens vermissen würde.

Angestrengt starrte er in das sanft flackernde Lampenlicht und beobachtete den Tanz der Schatten in dem viel zu stillen Raum.  
Was, wenn nicht die äußeren Umstände Schuld an dieser Misere waren, sondern er?  
Matt, Kara, Richard, Brittany... Sie alle hatten sich letzten Endes befreien müssen, um nicht an ihren Empfindungen für ihn zu Grunde zu gehen.   
Vielleicht war er das Gift, das nur dazu bestimmt war, jeden Menschen um sich herum ins Unglück zu stürzen? Wäre es nicht das Beste, wenn er Luke gehen ließ... ehe es für diesen ebenfalls zu spät war?  
Oder war es das bereits und er würde mit der Schuld leben müssen, das Lebens des Mannes zerstört zu haben, der mit ihm hatte alt werden wollen? Und warum zur Hölle tauchte jetzt auch noch Richards wehmütiges Gesicht wie aus dem Nichts vor seinem inneren Auge auf?  
Er stöhnte gequält, rollte sich auf dem Bett zusammen und schlang die Arme um seinen Körper.  
Konnte er nicht einfach aus diesem Albtraum erwachen, der sich sein Leben schimpfte?  
Scheiße, wieso war das alles nur so verdammt schwer?

Er musste tatsächlich eingeschlafen sein, denn als er das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, war die Dunkelheit vor dem Fenster bereits dem grauen Zwielicht der Dämmerung gewichen.   
Warme Finger strichen über seine Wange und als er sich ruckartig umwandte, blickte er in die großen, dunkelgrün schimmernden Augen seines Freundes.   
Luke sah ihn einfach nur an, mit der für ihn so charakteristischen Mischung aus Sorge und Verstehen, bevor er sich stumm neben Lee auf die Matratze legte, die Arme um dessen Oberkörper schlang und ihre Finger miteinander verflocht.   
Lee atmete tief durch und schloss erneut die Augen. Eine lang vermisste Ruhe breitete sich in ihm aus und verdrängte die Angst, die sich so tief in ihm eingenistet hatte.  
Wie hatte er nur je darüber nachdenken können, das hier aufzugeben?  
Wenn Luke bereit war, ihm zu verzeihen, gewillt, den Weg mit ihm gemeinsam zu gehen, egal, wo dieser sie letzten Endes auch hinführen würde – dann sollte es so sein.  
Dann würden sie es wirklich schaffen können, richtig?  
Möglicherweise würde dieses Vertrauen in ihre Stärke nicht lange halten; vielleicht würde er schon Morgen aufwachen und erneut die Angst und das Versagen in sich spüren... Doch wollte er jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken.   
„Es tut mir leid...“, flüsterte er in die Stille und spürte, wie der Waliser seine Hand drückte.  
„Ich weiß, Babe. Ich weiß.“  
Und Lee wusste, dass Luke ihn verstanden hatte. 

 

 

 

„Tod durch Schokolade... Ich schwöre dir, die Torte hat sich ihren Namen redlich verdient!“  
Maureen lehnte sich stöhnend gegen die niedrige Gartenmauer des eleganten Reihenhauses an der Straßenecke, rieb mit der Hand sacht über ihren flachen Bauch und starrte entgeistert die vielen Stufen an, die zu ihrer eigenen Haustür hinaufführten.  
Richard, der eben den Fahrer des Taxis bezahlt hatte, das sie auf Grund des doch reichlich genossenen Alkohols gerufen hatten, drehte sich zu ihr um und lachte amüsiert angesichts ihrer leidenden Miene.  
„Meine Geliebte, meine Frau. Der Tod, der den Honig deines Atems aufgesogen, hat noch keine Gewalt über deine Schönheit gehabt. Du bist noch nicht besiegt und noch immer schwebt die purpurne Fahne deiner Lieblichkeit auf Lippen und Wangen...“  
Maureen kicherte, als er vor ihr auf dem Gehsteig in die Knie ging und galant nach ihrer Hand griff. Gott, wie viele Gläser Wein hatte er eigentlich getrunken?  
Er fühlte sich seltsam unbeschwert, regelrecht albern und sein Verhalten würde viele, die ihn kannten, mit Sicherheit irritieren. Richard war das im Moment allerdings völlig gleichgültig – zu sehr war er gewillt, jeden Augenblick dieser lauen Sommernacht zu genießen, so lange sie eben anhielt.  
Und Maureen schien ähnliches vorzuhaben.  
Mit einem mädchenhaften Lächeln legte sie eine Hand an ihre Wange, knickste und klimperte spielerisch mit ihren langen, dunklen Wimpern.  
„Was ist hier? Ein Becher, in meines Geliebten Hand? Gift, wie ich sehe, ist sein unzeitiger Tod gewesen.“  
Überrascht blickte er zu ihr hinauf, führte ihre Hand an seine Lippen und hauchte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die zarte Haut, die ihre Knöchel umspannte. Hatte sie ihm nicht vorhin erst erklärt, dass die Schauspielerei etwas war, für das sie sich nie wirklich interessiert hatte?  
„Shakespeare scheint also doch kein Buch mit sieben Siegeln für dich zu sein, meine Liebe.“  
Maureen winkte ab.  
„Nur dieses Stück. Romeo und Julia haben mich schon als Jugendliche fasziniert. Das Drama um diese Liebe und die unglaubliche Art, wie die beiden zu Tode kommen, ist wirklich schrecklich traurig.“   
Eine leichte Röte schlich sich auf ihre Wangen, als sie schließlich ihren Arm zurückzog und ihn bat, aufzustehen.  
„Meine Nachbarn müssen nicht unbedingt sehen, was hier draußen vor sich geht. Es sei denn, du hast Spaß daran, dein Gesicht morgen früh auf den Titelseiten sämtlicher Klatschblätter wiederzufinden.“  
„Nicht unbedingt.“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich die schmerzenden Knie. Den sterbenden Helden zu mimen war nach all den kräftezehrenden Stunts der letzten Monate vielleicht doch nicht unbedingt die beste Idee gewesen. Gleich am Montag würde er einen Termin bei seinem Chiropraktiker vereinbaren, soviel stand fest.   
„Was schlägst du statt dessen vor?“, fragte er, trat einen Schritt auf Maureen zu und strich eine der widerspenstigen, braunen Locken aus ihrem Gesicht.  
Die Irin sah zu ihm auf und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Er konnte regelrecht sehen, wie es hinter ihrer Stirn arbeitete und verfluchte sich dafür, diese Frage überhaupt gestellt zu haben.  
Natürlich würde sie ihn nicht einfach so in ihre Wohnung lassen, nach alldem, was zwischen ihnen passiert war.   
Und doch...  
„Ich würde dich ja gern noch ganz klischeehaft auf einen Kaffee mit hoch bitten, Rich. Aber so leid es mir auch tut... ich mag das Zeug so überhaupt nicht.“  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und warf ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu, das ihm sonderbarerweise ein warmes Gefühl in der Magengegend bescherte.  
„Falls du allerdings ein Fan von Coke light und aufgeweichten Salzstangen bist – sei mein Gast.“

'Eigentlich mag ich gar keine Salzstangen', war das Letzte, das Richard durch den Kopf schoss, bevor sein Mund den ihren eroberte, kaum, dass die Wohnungstür mit einem dumpfen Knall hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war. Maureen schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken, presste sich mit ihrem jungen, schlanken Körper gegen ihn und stöhnte leise in den Kuss hinein.   
Sie schmeckte so unglaublich gut, nach dunkler Schokolade, süßem Wein und all den kleinen Grausamkeiten, die ihre Blicke ihm im Laufe des Abends versprochen hatten.  
Gemeinsam taumelten sie, trunken von zu viel Alkohol und aufgestautem Verlangen, durch ihr chaotisches Appartement. Lachend stolperten sie über nachlässig auf dem Boden abgestellte Kartons und kicherten atemlos über die aus dem Regal herunterfallenden Bücher, als Richard sie mit etwas zu viel Kraft gegen die Wand daneben drückte, um ihr den Mantel von den Schultern zu streifen und das Kleid über den Kopf zu ziehen.  
Himmel, es war viel zu lange her, seit er das letzte Mal ihre weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern gespürt hatte, seit er überhaupt diese Art von Nähe...  
Verdammt!  
Warum musste er ausgerechnet jetzt daran denken?  
Weshalb formte sein Geist in Gedanken ein anderes Gesicht, verhöhnte ihn mit der Sehnsucht nach etwas, das er doch nie wieder würde haben können?  
Nicht ihre Lippen waren es, nach denen er gierte, nicht ihr Körper, den er mit geschickten Fingern und unendlicher Geduld an den Rand des Wahnsinns treiben wollte... Nichts von alledem, was hier gerade passierte, sollte mit ihr geschehen.  
So sehr er sie auch mochte, so gern er auch vergessen würde, was wirklich in ihm vorging – er konnte es einfach nicht.  
„Richard?“  
Maureen, die gerade im Begriff gewesen war, sein Hemd zu öffnen, hielt in ihrem Tun inne, hob den Kopf und bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der Bedauern und Verständnis ausdrückte.  
Richard schluckte angestrengt und spürte die unangenehme Hitze, die über seine Wangen kroch und ihm das Gefühl vermittelte, versagt zu haben.  
Schon wieder.  
„Du willst das hier gar nicht, hab ich recht?“  
Ihre Hand glitt über seine Wange, strich behutsam über die gerötete Haut. Entsetzt wich er einen Schritt zurück, senkte den Blick und knöpfte sich hastig das Hemd wieder zu. Seine Finger zitterten erbärmlich.  
„Ich... Es tut mir leid, ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe“, stammelte er unbeholfen.  
Verflucht, er musste so schnell wie möglich raus hier, weit weg, ehe er auch noch das letzte Quäntchen Selbstbeherrschung verlor und Maureen sehen ließ, was für ein Loser wirklich hinter seiner Fassade lauerte.  
Die Brünette schlüpfte in ihr Kleid, zuckte mit den Schultern und schlang die Arme um seine Taille. Ein mitfühlendes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, das ihn in irritierender Weise an seine Schwägerin erinnerte. Alison hatte den gleichen Ausdruck im Gesicht, wenn Abe mit seinem Kummer zu ihr kam.  
„Einen Teufel wirst du tun.“  
Kapitulierend vor ihrer Freundlichkeit ließ Richard sich willenlos von ihr ins Wohnzimmer führen, wo sie in sanft, aber bestimmt hieß, auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen.  
Sein Blick folgte ihr, als sie zu dem schmalen Schrank unter der Fensterbank hinüberging, leise murmelnd darin herum wühlte und nach ein paar Augenblicken mit zwei Gläsern in der einen und einer Flasche Whiskey in der anderen Hand zurückkam und sich neben ihn setzte.  
„Aus dem Privatvorrat meines Vaters“, sagte sie, befüllte die breiten Gläser mit der goldschimmernden Flüssigkeit und drückte ihm eins davon in die Hand.  
„Ich wusste, dass irgendwann die passende Gelegenheit kommen würde, dieses Schätzchen zu öffnen.“  
Sie prostete ihm zu und beobachtete mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Belustigung, wie er das kostbare Getränk in einem einzigen Zug hinunterstürzte. Scharf brannte es sich einen Weg seine Kehle hinab, setzte seinen Magen in Flammen und trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen.  
Sein gequältes Husten entlockte ihr erneut ein Lächeln und sie griff nach seiner Hand, löste mit dem Daumen deren angespannten Griff um das kalte Glas.  
„So, nachdem du von der irischen Medizin gekostet hast, wird es Zeit, die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen. Du musst darüber reden, Rich... Bevor es dich auffrisst. Erzähl mir von ihm. Erzähl mir von Lee.“


	5. Love at first sight (An Interlude)

Morning comes slow today   
Memories push through from yesterday   
Where will I be tomorrow   
What do I have to show   
From my life 

Stay   
I need you here for a new day to break   
Stay   
I want you near like a shadow in my wake 

( Stay - Poets of the Fall )

 

 

Das Tageslicht schwindet, macht Platz für die Dunkelheit, die so gierig darauf wartet, Besitz von uns zu ergreifen. Dort, in der Dämmerung, wo das ausdruckslose Lächeln die Leere unserer Seelen nicht länger verbergen kann, lauert sie – die Erinnerung.  
Hinterrücks überfällt sie uns, verkrallt sich in dem kalten Mauerwerk, das wir so sorgsam errichtet haben, um uns vor dem zu schützen, was dahinter wohnt.  
Stein für Stein löst sich unter ihrem unbarmherzigen Griff, zerfällt zu Staub, bis wir vor ihr knien, nackt und verletzlich.  
Und während wir noch im Nirgendwo nach dem suchen, was einst war und niemals mehr sein wird, hat die Wahrheit uns bereits gefunden.  
Und erst dann beginnen wir, zu verstehen.

„Gibst du mir noch einen von der... wie hat du es genannt? Der irischen Medizin?“  
Richard schwenkte sein leeres Glas zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und warf Maureen einen fragenden Blick zu. Die Brünette nickte, griff nach der Flasche und schenkte ihm großzügig ein.  
„Lass dir Zeit, okay? Du trägst das alles schon so lange mit dir herum, da kommt es auf die paar Minuten auch nicht mehr an.“  
Dankbar nickend nippte er an der scharf brennenden Flüssigkeit.  
Himmel, was machte er hier überhaupt? Sollte er ihr tatsächlich die Geschichte von Lee erzählen? Ihre Geschichte?   
War Maureen nach allem, was er ihr angetan hatte, wirklich die richtige Person für ein derartiges Gespräch?  
Richard studierte ihr Gesicht, die offen wirkende Miene, ihre freundlich blitzenden Augen und das aufmunternde Lächeln, das ihre Lippen umspielte.  
Wem wollte er hier eigentlich etwas vormachen? Sie hatte an diesem Abend beileibe genug von dem gesehen, was er sonst so sorgsam hinter der Maske zu verbergen pflegte.  
Was gab es also noch für ihn zu verlieren?  
Seufzend schloss Richard für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und stürzte den Whiskey herunter. Nach der angenehm leichten Trunkenheit, die ihn beim Betreten des Appartements noch umfangen hatte, war sein Verstand jetzt erschreckend klar.   
Was für einen Sinn machte es, Glas für Glas in sich hineinzuschütten, wenn der Alkohol einen doch nicht vergessen ließ?  
Wenn man sich plötzlich wieder mit einer solchen Präzision an alles erinnerte, als wäre es erst gestern passiert und nicht schon vor Jahren?  
Verdammt, und wie er sich erinnerte... 

 

 

„New York, meine Freunde. New York! Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass wir wirklich hier sind. Man kommt sich gleich so wichtig vor... ganz anders als in Ungarn, oder? Unser Hotel hat sogar Zimmerservice.“  
Andrew biss genussvoll in den dampfenden Hot Dog, den er an der soeben passierten Straßenecke bei einem der zahlreichen Bauchladen-Händler erstanden hatte, wischte sich mit den Fingern den Senf vom Kinn und grinste über beide Wangen.   
„Verflucht, Andy, kannst du dich bitte nur ein einziges Mal zusammenreißen und dich nicht aufführen wie der Dorftrampel, der du in Wirklichkeit bist? Manchmal kann ich kaum glauben, dass wir miteinander verwandt sind. Richard, es tut mir ehrlich leid, dass ich darauf bestanden habe, diesen Idioten mitzunehmen.“  
Jason stöhnte genervt, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die kurzen, rötlich schimmernden Haare und bedachte den hochgewachsenen Mann neben sich mit einem entschuldigenden Augenaufschlag.  
Dieser runzelte die Stirn und seufzte.   
Gott, warum benahmen sich seine Kollegen manchmal nur so unmöglich?   
Jason hatte, was Andy anging, ja durchaus Recht - man könnte den schlaksigen Blonden wirklich glatt für einen dieser Touristen halten, die zuhauf in den schlecht gemachten Urlaubskomödien aufgetaucht waren, die seine Mutter immer geschaut hatte, als er noch ein Kind war.  
Unentwegt und mit schier endloser Energie hatte er sie die letzten Tage von einer Sehenswürdigkeit zur anderen gehetzt und dabei jedes noch so alberne Klischee erfüllt. Eigentlich fehlte nur noch die obligatorische Kamera und das „I love NY“-Shirt, welches, so befürchtete Richard, mit Sicherheit spätestens bei ihrem finalen Shoppingtrip am nächsten Morgen im Koffer des Kameramanns landen würde.

Dennoch zerrte Jasons ständige Besserwisserei und das Genörgel weitaus mehr an Richards Nerven als Andrews naive Begeisterung. Diese Reise hatte ihm eindrucksvoll in Erinnerung gerufen, warum er es bis jetzt immer vermieden hatte, engere Beziehungen am Arbeitsplatz zu knüpfen... so gern er auch am Set mit den beiden zusammen war – in ihre privaten Fehden verwickelt zu werden schmeckte ihm überhaupt nicht.  
„Hör endlich damit auf, ihn so zu betiteln! Ihr beide geht mir mit euren Zickereien schon den ganzen Tag tierisch auf den Keks... wäre das nicht unser letzter Abend hier, ich hätte mich längst in meinem Hotelzimmer verbarrikadiert, nur um euch loszuwerden“, entgegnete er deshalb schärfer als beabsichtigt.   
Jason guckte betreten zu Boden und murmelte eine Entschuldigung, während Andrew nur unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern zuckte. Anders als sein Cousin ließ sich der Jüngere selten einschüchtern.   
„Du hast weniger Humor als die Queen an ihren schlechtesten Tagen, Dickie. Mach dich mal locker.“  
Andrew grinste über den lahmen Witz, stopfte den Rest des fettigen Snacks in seinen Mund und deutete auf das bunt leuchtende Schild direkt über ihren Köpfen.   
„Im Reiseführer stand, dass das Mono im Moment New Yorks angesagtester Club ist. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir diesen leidigen Disput bezüglich meiner Unzulänglichkeiten vergessen und einfach ein bisschen Spaß haben?“  
Der Blonde warf ihm einen flehenden Blick zu, dem eindeutig etwas Welpenhaftes innewohnte. Richard hatte Hunde schon immer gemocht.  
„Gut, aber dir ist klar, wer die erste Runde ausgibt?“, gab er sich seufzend geschlagen und nickte dem bulligen Security zu, der ihnen mit unbewegter Miene die Tür öffnete.  
Andrews Lachen ging im Lärm der hämmernden Rhythmen unter, die ihnen entgegenschallten, als sie den Club betraten.

 

Der Reiseführer hatte nicht zu viel versprochen – das Mono schien eindeutig zu den Hotspots zu gehören, die New Yorks Nachtleben zu bieten hatte.   
Sämtliche Tische in dem kleinen, mit Nischen und futuristisch anmutenden Säulen ausgestatteten Club waren bereits besetzt und auch an der verspiegelten Bar drängten sich die Menschen, ungeduldig darauf wartend, dass die hübsche, rothaarige Barkeeperin ihnen ihre Drinks servierte. Im hinteren Teil des Ladens, in einem separaten Bereich, befand sich die Tanzfläche. Zumindest glaubte Richard das, ging man von den bunt blitzenden Lichtern und lautstarken Beats aus, die dort ihren Ursprung zu haben schienen.  
Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich automatisch zu einem abfälligen Grinsen. Ob es auf den Stundenplänen der Architekturschulen extra einen Kurs für diese Art von Interieur gab?   
Anders ließ sich kaum erklären, warum sämtliche Tanzschuppen, in denen er bis jetzt gewesen war, die selbe, übertrieben-üppige Ausstattung gehabt hatten.   
Diese Erfahrung konnte allerdings auch durchaus der Tatsache geschuldet sein, dass er noch nicht viele dieser Etablissements besucht hatte. Man konnte ja vieles über ihn behaupten... ein Partyhengst war er allerdings nie gewesen.  
„Was wollt ihr trinken?“, fragte Andrew mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, als sie eine etwas ruhigere Ecke im Eingangsbereich für sich erobert hatten. Richard zuckte mit den Schultern.   
Ob es hier wohl auch einen vernünftigen Rotwein gab? Anders als seine Begleiter konnte er Bier nicht wirklich etwas abgewinnen und die ominösen Cocktails, an denen die meisten der hier anwesenden Gäste nuckelten, schrien in seinen Augen förmlich nach Kopfschmerzen und Magenproblemen.  
Himmel, was hatte ihn nur geritten, Andrews Betteln nachzugeben?  
Die vielen Menschen, das lautstarke Geplapper, die Hitze in dem kleinen Raum... er hasste es und bereute erneut, diesem Trip überhaupt zugestimmt zu haben.  
Warum war er nicht einfach zurück nach Hause geflogen und hatte seine freie Zeit dort zugebracht, so wie immer?  
Richard schloss die Augen, wischte sich mit den Fingern über die schmerzenden Lider und seufzte lautlos. Er wusste die Antwort, kannte sie so gut wie seinen eigenen Namen. Und doch verfluchte er sich im Stillen dafür, ausgerechnet jetzt an sie denken zu müssen.  
Annabell.  
Seine Verlobte.  
Seine Liebe.  
Und der Grund dafür, dass im Moment ein ganzer Ozean zwischen ihm und seiner Heimatstadt lag.

Einen Träumer hatte sie ihn genannt, einen nichtsnutzigen Tagelöhner, dem es nicht gelang, ihr das Leben zu ermöglichen, welches sie sich wünschte. Himmel, wie wütend sie an diesem Abend gewesen war! Und alles nur, weil er einen Part in dieser neuen, hippen Jugendserie, die die BBC produzieren wollte, abgelehnt hatte.   
Sicher, die Gage hatte am Anfang verlockend geklungen, aber nicht verlockend genug, um dafür ständig nackt vor der Kamera zu stehen und den oberflächlichen Frauenhelden zu mimen.   
Nach all den Rollen, die er bis jetzt gespielt hatte, den interessanten und auch denen, auf die er nicht mehr ganz so stolz zurückblickte, wäre diese ein absoluter Albtraum gewesen.   
Weshalb verstand Annie einfach nicht, dass er mehr wollte als das?   
Ihm ging es nicht um den Ruhm und das Blitzlichtgewitter, in dem sie sich so gern sonnte – er liebte es schlicht, in schwierige Charaktere zu schlüpfen, sich die Haut eines anderen überzustreifen und durch seine Arbeit diese Figur zum Leben zu erwecken.  
Dann fühlte er sich wie einer der Puppenspieler, die ihn seit seiner Kindheit so fasziniert hatten... nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er die Puppe war und keine Schnüre ihn dazu zwangen, sich auf der Bühne zu bewegen.  
Richard biss sich auf die Unterlippe, presste die Kiefer zusammen und ignorierte die angeregte Diskussion über diverse Drinks, in der Andrew und Jason sich befanden. Sein Blick fiel auf ein Pärchen, ein paar Meter weiter entfernt, das sich eng umschlungen in den Armen hielt und hingebungsvolle Küsse austauschte. Das augenscheinliche Glück der beiden versetzte ihm einen Stich.  
Gott, er vermisste Annie trotz ihres Streits unglaublich! Vielleicht wäre es doch das beste, wenn er zurück ins Hotel fuhr, sie anrief und ihr versicherte, wie leid ihm das alles tat. Sie würde ihn wegen dieser dämlichen Auseinandersetzung nicht wirklich verlassen, oder?  
Verflucht, er wollte doch nur, dass sie zufrieden war!  
Er musste sich einfach noch mehr anstrengen, ihr noch intensiver beweisen, dass er ihrer Liebe würdig war. Gleich morgen könnte er mit Dallas reden. Sein Agent hatte mit Sicherheit noch das ein oder andere Ass im Ärmel. Dann ging er halt wieder Klinken putzen, würde Werbeaufnahmen einsprechen und zu irgendwelchen Vorsprechen tingeln... er war zu fast allem bereit, nur damit Annie bei ihm blieb. Das war er ihr einfach schuldig.   
Sie verdiente es, glücklich zu sein.

„Richard?“  
Jasons dunkler Bass drang nur schwer zu ihm durch.   
Fragend hob er den Kopf, begegnete Andrews belustigt funkelndem Blick und stellte fest, dass seine Kollegen bereits Anschluss gefunden hatten. Ein schlanker Mann mit schwarz gefärbtem Haar, dunkel betonten Augen und halb aufgeknöpftem Hemd stand direkt vor ihm und musterte ihn ungeniert. Richard schluckte verhalten, war es ihm doch im Privatleben immer wieder aufs Neue unangenehm, im Fokus der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen.  
„Gordon.“  
Der Mann reichte ihm die Hand und Richard schüttelte diese mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln auf den Lippen, darauf hoffend, dass der andere seine Nervosität nicht bemerkte.   
„Richard.“  
„Das habe ich schon mitbekommen... und auch, dass du Schauspieler bist. Wie es der Zufall so will, komme ich ebenfalls aus dem Metier.“  
Gordon grinste breit und Richards Anspannung legte sich etwas. So schrill der Kleinere auf den ersten Blick auch wirken mochte, anscheinend handelte es sich bei ihm um einen recht angenehmen Zeitgenossen.   
„Gordon ist Choreograph“, warf Andrew ein, schenkte dem New Yorker sein strahlendstes Lächeln und legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter. Jason und Richard tauschten vielsagende Blicke angesichts der besitzergreifenden Geste; wussten sie beide doch nur zu gut, dass Andrew nicht der Typ war, eine sich bietende Gelegenheit unangetastet vorbeiziehen zu lassen. Und Gordon fiel genau in das Beuteschema des Mittzwanzigers.   
Der Dunkelhaarige nickte.  
„Ich bin mit ein paar Kollegen hier. Einer von ihnen wurde just am heutigen Tag für einen sehr wichtigen Award nominiert und das feiern wir natürlich. Was ist? Habt ihr Lust, uns dabei Gesellschaft zu leisten?“  
„Klar haben wir das, nicht wahr, Jungs?“  
Andrews Blick mahnte Richard, jetzt bloß nichts Falsches von sich zu geben. Verflucht, dabei wollte er wirklich nur noch zurück ins Hotel, um mit Annie zu reden und den Versuch zu starten, zu retten, was noch zu retten war. Weshalb fiel es ihm nur immer wieder so schwer, Nein zu sagen?  
„Sicher, stell uns deine Freunde ruhig vor.“  
Diesen Gefallen würde er sich teuer von Andy bezahlen lassen, so viel stand fest.

„Und das sind Kara und Lee, Kollegen von mir beim Culture Project.“  
Gordon wies auf einen Mann und eine Frau, die ziemlich intensiv damit beschäftigt waren, innige Küsse miteinander auszutauschen und nun bei seinen Worten aufgeschreckt auseinander fuhren. Der genervte Gesichtsausdruck der zierlichen Blondine ließ Richard schmunzeln und ohne weiteres Nachdenken platzte es aus ihm heraus: „Ich hoffe, wir haben nicht bei etwas Wichtigem gestört.“  
Er bereute es sofort.   
Scheiße, natürlich hatten sie die beiden gestört, das war ja wohl mehr als offensichtlich! Peinlich berührt von seinem rüden Auftreten wollte er gerade zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen, als der hochgewachsene Mann (Lee, glaubte er, sich zu erinnern) sich zu ihnen umdrehte. Die Worte blieben Richard buchstäblich im Hals stecken.  
Vor ihm stand der wahrscheinlich heißeste Typ, den er je gesehen hatte.  
Ein absoluter Blickfang, dessen braunes, verwuscheltes Haar ihm lässig in die Stirn fiel und das er nun mit einer nachlässigen Geste, begleitet von einem schüchternen Lächeln, beiseite strich.   
Und erst diese Augen!  
Blau und grün schimmerten sie im flackernden Licht des Clubs, changierten wie die Flügel der exotischen Schmetterlinge, die im Londoner Zoo lebten und dort zu Richards heimlichen Favoriten gehörten.  
„Ich bin Richard. Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, Lee.“  
Oh man, wie rau seine Stimme geklungen hatte! Vielleicht hätte er vorhin doch etwas trinken sollen anstatt in sinnlosen Gedanken zu versacken. Dann würde er sich jetzt bestimmt nicht so fühlen, als hätten all seine Gehirnzellen beschlossen, auf der Stelle Selbstmord zu begehen. Meine Güte, er war vierunddreißig, bei Gott!   
Er sollte sich besser im Griff haben.  
Lee ignorierte seine ausgestreckte Hand und sah ihn einfach nur weiter mit diesen unglaublichen Augen an, in denen Richard auf der Stelle hätte ertrinken können. Jesus, so etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt!  
„Lee?“   
Die hübsche junge Frau neben ihnen riss den Amerikaner unsanft aus seiner Reglosigkeit und bedachte Richard dabei mit einem herausfordernden Blick.  
Was hatte ihr Gesichtsausdruck zu bedeuten? Versuchte sie etwa, ihn und sein Verhalten zu ergründen?   
Er schluckte befangen und schalt sich selbst einen Narren, als sie ihren Arm vertraulich um Lees Hüfte legte.   
Natürlich, wie in drei Teufels Namen hatte er auch annehmen können, dass so ein gutaussehender Typ wie Lee Single war? Diese Kara musste seine Freundin sein, anders ließ es sich gar nicht erklären, warum die beiden noch vor ein paar Augenblicken so schwer miteinander beschäftigt gewesen waren. Himmel, und er hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als ihren Partner anzustarren, so als wäre dieser das achte Weltwunder!  
Lee zuckte unter ihrer Berührung zusammen, murmelte etwas, das Richard angesichts des Lärmpegels um sie herum nicht verstand und leerte sein Bier in einem Zug, bevor er sich über die Lippen leckte und ihn ansah.  
„Wollt ihr auch was trinken? Die Runde geht auf mich“, fragte er lässig, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, ganz so, als wäre Richard der Einzige, dem seine Worte galten.  
Der Einzige, der wirklich zählte.

„Pinot noir, wenn es keine Umstände macht.“  
Das erstaunte Lächeln, das sich nach seiner Antwort auf Lees absolut verführerische Lippen schlich, bescherte Richard eine Gänsehaut, die ihn stutzen ließ.  
Wann hatte er sich das letzte Mal so dermaßen von jemandem angezogen gefühlt? Noch dazu von einem Mann?   
Sicher, in seiner Zeit an der LAMBDA hatte er die ein oder andere gleichgeschlechtliche Erfahrung mit Kollegen gesammelt... doch nicht einer von ihnen hatte die selbe Faszination auf ihn ausgeübt wie dieser große, schlanke Kerl in den locker sitzenden Klamotten, dessen angestrengter Blick seiner Freundin gerade hinunter zur Bar folgte. Kara schien sich dazu entschieden zu haben, die Getränkebestellung lieber selbst aufzugeben; ein Umstand, den Richard erfreut zur Kenntnis nahm, ermöglichte dieser es ihm doch, den Jüngeren in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln und weiter dessen angenehm tiefer Stimme lauschen zu können.  
„Seid ihr schon lange zusammen?“  
Er gab sich redlich Mühe, die Frage möglichst beifällig fallen zu lassen.  
Lee drehte den Kopf, musterte ihn mit verwirrter Miene und kicherte leise. Kleine Lachfältchen zeigten sich um seine Augenwinkel und Richard überlegte ernsthaft, wie sich diese wohl unter seinen Fingerspitzen anfühlen würden.   
Gott, konnte dieser Kerl eigentlich noch hinreißender werden?   
„Kara? Oh nein, sie ist nicht... ich meine...“  
Richard schluckte.  
Hatte er das richtig verstanden? Kara war gar nicht mit ihm zusammen?  
Richard hörte die Belustigung in der Stimme des Anderen, doch glaubte er, noch einen weiteren Unterton wahrnehmen zu können. Einen, der in seinen Ohren unzweifelhaft einer Einladung glich.  
„Oh sorry... Hab ich dich jetzt in Verlegenheit gebracht? Es sah nur wirklich so aus, als ob ihr ein Pärchen seid.“  
Lee drehte die leere Bierflasche zwischen den Fingern, zupfte seufzend an dem Silberpapier herum und wirkte dabei so aufgekratzt, dass Richard wie selbstverständlich nach dessen Hand griff und diese behutsam drückte. Die leichte Berührung weckte etwas in ihm, von dem er bis jetzt nicht einmal geahnt hatte, dass es überhaupt existierte. Lees warme Haut, seine erstaunt funkelnden Augen, die zart geschwungenen Lippen mit dem hinreißenden Amorbogen... alles an diesem Mann war wie eine Droge und Richard mehr als nur bereit dazu, ihr komplett und restlos zu verfallen.  
Und mit einem Mal wusste er genau, was zu tun war. Als ob sämtliche Teile eines eigentlich unlösbaren Puzzles plötzlich an ihren zugedachten Platz fielen.  
„Und was machst du so, Richard?“  
Lee warf ihm einen Blick zu, der in all seiner Unschuld doch nur davon sprach, was er selbst bereits erkannt hatte. Jegliche Selbstzweifel, sämtliche Nervosität, alles, was ihn seit Ewigkeiten geplagt hatte, fiel in diesem einen Moment von ihm ab. Mit locker vor der Brust verschränkten Armen lehnte er sich gegen die neben ihm stehende Säule.  
Lächelte.  
Setzte alles auf eine Karte.  
„Im Allgemeinen oder just im Moment, Lee? Denn wenn du letzteres meinst... Versuche ich gerade einem verdammt heißen Typen zu signalisieren, dass ich gern die Nacht mit ihm verbringen würde.“  
Lees überraschter Gesichtsausdruck war die Antwort, die er brauchte.  
Die einzige, die wichtig war.

 

 

„Und was ist dann passiert?“  
Maureens Stimme hatte etwas Tröstliches nach all den schmerzhaften Erinnerungen an diese längst vergangene Nacht.  
Richard betrachtete das leere Glas in seinen kalten Händen mit einem melancholischen Blick, ehe er nach der immer noch halbvollen Flasche auf dem Tisch griff, es erneut auffüllte und an seine Lippen führte.   
Mittlerweile hatte er sich an den herben Geschmack gewöhnt.  
„Dann habe ich es verbockt.“  
Die Irin musterte ihn eindringlich, strich mit den Fingerspitzen über den Rand ihres eigenen Glases und legte den Kopf schief.  
Richard seufzte.  
Wusste, dass auch der Rest der unrühmlichen Geschichte seines Versagens ans Licht wollte.  
„Was in dieser Nacht geschehen ist, das war nicht einfach nur Sex. Lee war... er schien alles zu sein, was ich jemals gewollt hatte. Sein Charme, die Art, wie er mich angesehen hat... ich hatte mich Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt.“  
Maureen nickte schweigend. Sie schien über seine Worte nachzudenken.  
„Aber du bist trotzdem gegangen, oder? Du hast es ihm nicht gesagt?“, murmelte sie nach einer Weile und bedachte ihn mit einem langen, ernsten Blick.  
Er schloss die Augen, erinnerte sich mit Grauen daran, wie er am nächsten Tag in der Morgendämmerung aus dem Appartement geschlichen war, darauf vertrauend, dass ihn niemand bei seiner Flucht beobachtete.   
Jason und Andrew hatten nach seiner Rückkehr ins Hotel unbedingt mit ihm reden wollen, doch nachdem der Ältere den dunklen Fleck an seinem Hals entdeckte, den Lees hungriger Mund dort hinterlassen hatte, war es bei einem wissenden Grinsen und kumpelhaftem Schulterklopfen geblieben. Richard hatte sich furchtbar vor seinen Kollegen geschämt.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich konnte es nicht. So sehr ich es auf der einen Seite auch wollte, sprach doch alles dagegen. Die Entfernung, die Art, wie wir uns begegnet waren... Himmel, ich wusste so gut wie nichts über ihn und hätte trotzdem am liebsten meinen Flug gecancelt, um bei ihm zu bleiben! Verrückt, oder?“  
„Nicht verrückt... nur völlig verschossen.“  
Die Brünette lächelte verschmitzt.  
„Was auch immer“, entgegnete er achselzuckend und nippte an seinem Whiskey.   
Maureen streifte sich die Highheels von den Füßen, massierte ihre perfekt manikürten, kleinen Zehen und zog die Stirn kraus. Ihre nächsten Worte trafen ihn unvorbereitet.  
„Du hattest eine Scheißangst, stimmt's? Es hat dich fertig gemacht, dass du solche tiefen Gefühle ausgerechnet für einen Mann entwickelt hattest. Mach mir nichts vor Rich – ich kann dir die Antwort förmlich von der Nasenspitze abpflücken.“  
Verflucht, wann hatte sie gelernt, ihn derart präzise einzuschätzen? Es kam ihm vor, als würde sie ohne Probleme durch sämtliche Mauern hindurchsehen können, die er über die Jahre so sorgsam um sein Herz gezogen hatte.

„Lass mich das machen.“  
Er bückte sich, griff nach Maureens Knöcheln und bettete ihre geschundenen Füße in seinem Schoß. Weshalb taten Frauen sich diese Folterwerkzeuge, auch Schuhe genannt, eigentlich an? Mit geübten Fingern lockerte er die Verspannungen und erntete dafür ein zufriedenes Schnurren von der hübschen Irin.   
„Du hast recht. Nun, es gab da die ein oder andere betrunkene Knutscherei, ein bisschen Gefummel vielleicht, aber nichts ernsthafteres... Ich meine, Lee war der erste, mit dem ich...“  
Richard stockte, biss sich auf die Lippe und seufzte langgezogen.  
„Ich wollte mir einfach nicht eingestehen, was ich für ihn empfand. Dass er soviel mehr für mich war als jede Frau, die ich vor ihm hatte. Mehr noch als Annabell... und sie wollte ich immerhin heiraten.“  
Lee war auch der Grund dafür gewesen, dass es nach dieser Nacht kaum noch zwischen ihm und seiner Ex funktioniert hatte, fügte er im Stillen hinzu und wunderte sich wieder einmal darüber, weshalb er überhaupt so lange bei ihr geblieben war.   
Zum Glück würde diese Episode bald wirklich abgeschlossen sein... auch wenn ihm das die Liebe seines Lebens nicht zurückbrachte.  
Maureen kuschelte sich in die Sofaecke und lächelte.  
„Bei meinem ältesten Bruder war das zu Anfang ganz ähnlich. Ich war damals noch ein Kind, aber ich kann mich gut daran erinnern, wie schwer es für ihn war, sich einzugestehen, dass er eben nicht nur auf Frauen stand. Du musst wissen, ich komme aus einer typisch irischen Familie. Wüssten meine Eltern, was wir beide miteinander getrieben haben, sie würden mich unverzüglich zurück nach Dalkey beordern, einsperren und den Priester kommen lassen.“  
„So schlimm?“  
Ihr fröhliches Gelächter ließ seine Mundwinkel unwillkürlich nach oben zucken. Gott, sie war wirklich bezaubernd! Unter anderen Umständen hätte ihn mit Sicherheit nichts davon abbringen können, es erneut mit ihr zu versuchen.   
Doch so...  
„Nicht ganz. Mein Vater würde dich wahrscheinlich einfach erschießen“, entgegnete sie trocken und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, ehe sie sich vorbeugte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte.  
„Aber genug von mir. Was ich damit eigentlich sagen wollte... es ist nichts falsch an dem, was du für ihn empfindest. Weder du noch ich können uns aussuchen, in wen wir uns verlieben. Wichtig ist letzten Endes nur, dass wir die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen.“  
„Was das angeht, habe ich nicht unbedingt ein glückliches Händchen bewiesen, fürchte ich. Und so sehr ich mir auch wünschen würde, ihn zurückzubekommen, weiß ich doch, dass es keinen Sinn macht. Wir hatten mehr als nur eine Chance und ich habe jede einzelne von ihnen versaut. Ich bin nicht gut für ihn... ohne mich ist er eindeutig besser dran.“  
Sie verdrehte die Augen.  
„Gottverdammt, sei nicht so pathetisch! Es geht hier nicht darum, was womöglich besser, schlauer oder logischer wäre. Die einzige Frage, die du dir stellen solltest, ist ziemlich simpel... Kannst du wirklich auf ihn verzichten... für den Rest deines Lebens?“  
Richard hob den Blick, erinnerte sich an die Zeit, in der er glücklich gewesen war. Die Leichtigkeit, mit der er jeden Morgen aufgewacht war, das kleine Lächeln, das sich so oft wie aus dem Nichts einfach auf seine Lippen geschlichen und ihn den ganzen Tag über begleitet hatte, bis selbst Graham ihn einen verliebten Esel schimpfte... Himmel, wie gut hatte er sich damals gefühlt! So, als könnte ihm nichts auf der Welt tatsächlich etwas anhaben... als wäre er unbesiegbar.  
Und Lee erst...   
Die verstohlenen Blicke, die dieser ihm zugeworfen hatte, sobald er glaubte, dass Richard es nicht bemerkte; das Strahlen auf dessen Gesicht und die vertraute Wärme ihrer Umarmung, wenn sie nach einem langen Drehtag endlich die Tür hinter sich schließen und die Realität für ein paar Stunden aussperren konnten; die nahezu überwältigende Liebe und Leidenschaft, die sie überkam, wann immer sie allein gewesen waren.   
Mit Lee an seiner Seite hatte das Leben wie ein Technicolorfilm gewirkt... bunt, aufregend, wundervoll. Ganz anders als jetzt... als wäre seit ihrer Trennung sämtliche Farbe daraus verschwunden.  
Maureen hatte ihn aufmerksam beobachtet und schmunzelte jetzt zufrieden.  
„Du kannst es nicht.“  
Richard schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein... Ich kann es nicht."


	6. You don't know

How do I say goodbye to what we had?  
The good times that made us laugh  
Outweigh the bad.

I thought we'd get to see forever  
But forever's gone away  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.

I don't know where this road  
Is going to lead  
All I know is where we've been  
And what we've been through.

( It's so hard to say Goodbye to yesterday - Jason Mraz )

 

 

 

Jeden Abend, wenn das Dunkel der Nacht die Sonne vom Himmel wischt und die Sterne erscheinen, starrst du in stummer Faszination nach oben.  
Aussichtslos greifst du nach den funkelnden Lichtern, darauf hoffend, dass sie dir deinen einsamen Weg weisen werden. Du hast deinen Körper geschunden, deinen Geist verwirrt und deine Seele zerstört, doch nichts davon hat dich deinem Ziel auch nur einen Schritt näher gebracht.  
Ein Hafen der Liebe, ein Ort der Fürsorge, ein Platz des Vertrauens... das ist alles, wonach du dich sehnst.  
Aber du kannst dich nicht befreien.  
Etwas, so verloren wie du selbst, unfähig, deine leere Hülle wieder aufzufüllen, hält dich gefangen und lässt dich nicht gehen.  
Also verdeckst du die Narben mit einem Lächeln, schließt die Augen und erträgst den Schmerz, der sich Leben nennt.

Das kleine Diner hatte wirklich Charme, musste er sich eingestehen. Mit den hell gestrichenen Wänden, den sorgfältig arrangierten, alten Werbeschildern und den knallroten Lederbänken, die den Raum dominierten, wirkte es ganz so, als wäre die Zeit hier stehengeblieben. Man könnte fast das Gefühl bekommen, jeden Moment James Dean oder Elvis Presley in die Arme zu laufen, die lässig in Jeans und Lederjacke an der Theke lehnten oder die Jukebox mit Münzen fütterten und die Hüften im Takt der Musik schwangen. An jedem anderen Tag hätte Lee über den Gedanken geschmunzelt, doch heute wollte es ihm nicht recht gelingen.  
„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du das allein machen willst? Ich meine...“  
Er zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern und schob das schwarze Basecap in den Nacken, um seinen Freund anzusehen.   
Luke nickte.  
„Das wird nicht allzu lange dauern. Und mir ist es lieber, du bleibst hier, genießt deinen Burger und wartest auf mich, als dass uns letzten Endes doch noch irgendwer zusammen sieht und womöglich die falschen Schlüsse zieht. Auf diese Art von Aufmerksamkeit können wir beide wohl eher verzichten, oder?“  
„Warum sollten wir darauf verzichten? Ist doch 'ne tolle Schlagzeile. Luke Evans und Lee Pace zusammen in Ambulanz gesichtet – Aidswelle beim Hobbit?“, murmelte Lee bitter und zog die Brauen zusammen. Luke verschränkte seufzend die Arme vor der Brust, sah sich hastig um, ob irgendjemand ihr Gespräch verfolgt hatte und verdrehte anschließend die Augen.  
„Das ist nicht witzig, Honey.“  
„Sehe ich aus, als würde ich darüber lachen?“  
Lee fuhr sich mit der Hand über die brennenden Augen und biss sich angestrengt auf die Unterlippe.  
Verflucht, er war so unglaublich müde. Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, schlafen konnte er nicht. Sobald er die Augen schloss, waren sie wieder da – die Ängste, die Zweifel, das Grauen und die dumpfe Gewissheit, dass er nach all den Fehlern, die er in seinem Leben gemacht hatte, jetzt direkt davor stand, die gerechte Strafe für jeden einzelnen zu erhalten.   
Himmel, er glaubte nicht an Gott oder irgendwelche mysteriösen Bestimmungen, doch beinhaltete das Ganze nicht eine gewisse Art kranker Ironie? Immer, wenn er einen Schritt vorwärts machte, kam der nächste Tiefschlag, ganz so, als wäre er unwissend Teilnehmer an einem perversen, menschenverachtenden Spiel. Wie eine Laborratte, die von skrupellosen Wissenschaftlern dabei beobachtet wurde, wie viel Leid sie würde ertragen können, bevor sie letzten Endes doch aufgab und starb.   
„Hör zu, wir reden später darüber, okay? Ich muss jetzt wirklich los, sonst...“  
Luke war aufgestanden, vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen und bedachte ihn mit einem sorgenvollen Blick.  
„Ich weiß.“   
Lee hob den Kopf. So vieles kam ihm plötzlich in den Sinn. Er wollte Luke sagen, wie sehr ihm dessen Fürsorge das Herz brach, dass er das Vertrauen und die Liebe, die sein Freund ihm entgegenbrachte, nicht verdiente... stattdessen nickte er nur verhalten.  
„Bis nachher.“  
Die Türglocke dröhnte stechend in seinen Ohren, als Luke das Diner verließ und inmitten der hin und her eilenden Passanten aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand.

Die Kellnerin kam an seinen Tisch.  
„Ich müsste dann mal kassieren, Schätzchen. Schichtwechsel“, sagte sie zu Lee und zog eines dieser großen, unhandlichen Portemonnaies, die so typisch waren in ihrem Beruf, aus ihrer Schürze hervor.  
„Wolltest du noch etwas bestellen oder reicht dir das?“  
Sie deutete auf seinen Teller, auf dem die kross gebackenen Pommes und der große Double Cheeseburger unberührt ein trauriges Dasein fristeten.   
Er schüttelte den Kopf und betrachtete sie dabei eingehend.  
Die Kellnerin war um die Fünfzig, groß und mollig, mit schlechten Zähnen und knallrot gefärbten Haaren, die mit Haarspray so steif nach oben gekämmt waren, dass sie einer Fischflosse ähnelten. Am Zeigefinger ihrer linken Hand trug sie einen Ring, eine schwarze Kamee mit einem cremefarbenen Skorpion. Lee fragte sich, wie wohl ihre Träume ausgesehen hatten, als sie jung gewesen war.  
„Ich bin zufrieden, danke“, sagte er und reichte ihr ein paar Geldscheine.  
Sie strich die Banknoten glatt, sortierte sie behände in das schwarze Ungetüm und kramte nach dem Wechselgeld.  
„Behalten sie den Rest.“  
„Besten Dank, Süßer. Einen schönen Tag noch“, erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln und verschwand durch die Schwingtür hinter der Theke.  
Er atmete tief durch, schob den Teller beiseite und beobachtete ein paar junge Leute, die soeben das Restaurant betreten hatten und – zu seiner Erleichterung – einen Tisch am anderen Ende des Raums ansteuerten. Eine Frau und drei Männer, allesamt schlank, sonnengebräunt und mit so strahlenden Gesichtern, als wäre die Auswahl des Lunchs der einzig ernsthafte Gedanke, dem sie sich täglich zu stellen hatten.   
Sie wirkten so unendlich fröhlich und entspannt, dass Lee unwillkürlich die Mundwinkel zu einem wehmütigen Lächeln verzog, erinnerten sie ihn doch an ein früheres Leben. Zehn Jahre zuvor hätte man den selben Eindruck wahrscheinlich auch von ihm gewinnen können, so naiv, wie er gewesen war.

Kopfschüttelnd zerdrückte er die kalten Pommes mit der Gabel und nippte an seiner Coke, als die junge Frau kichernd auf die Jukebox neben der Eingangstür zusteuerte und mit konzentrierter Miene die Liederauswahl studierte.  
„Wag es dich ja nicht, irgendeine Schnulze anzumachen, June“, kam von einem der Männer, einem großen Blonden mit durchtrainierten Oberarmen, über denen sein graues Shirt gefährlich spannte.  
„Du weißt, wie sehr ich es hasse, wenn mir dieser Mist den Appetit verdirbt.“  
June zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern.   
Anscheinend war sie solche Sprüche von ihrem Freund gewohnt. (Lee ging fest davon aus, dass die beiden zusammen waren; hatte Blondie, wie er den Muskelprotz insgeheim getauft hatte, doch diesen typischen, possessiven Blick drauf, der anderen stumm mitteilen sollte, ihre Finger besser bei sich zu behalten, wollten sie mit intakten Knochen nach Hause gehen. Er schmunzelte leicht bei dem Gedanken.)  
„Als ob je irgendetwas deinen Appetit verdorben hätte, Alex“, entgegnete sie trocken und warf Lee einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, ehe sie sich wieder der Jukebox widmete.   
Ihr war das Machogehabe ihres Liebsten sichtlich unangenehm.  
„Unser guter Alex hat nur Angst, dass zu viele dieser süßen Popsongs seine Männlichkeit schrumpfen lassen und er hinterher nicht mehr auf deinen, sondern auf meinen Arsch scharf ist“, sagte einer der anderen und fing sich dafür von Blondie einen Schlag gegen den Oberarm ein.  
June lachte, drückte einen der Knöpfe und ging zurück zu ihrem Tisch, um sich neben Alex zu setzen, der sofort besitzergreifend den Arm um sie schlang. Die ersten Takte von The Power of Love dröhnten aus den Lautsprechern.  
„Halt die Klappe, Steve. Ich steh halt nicht auf diesen schwulen Scheiß! Mal ehrlich, bei diesen ganzen Tunten ist in der Kindheit irgendwas schief gelaufen, sonst würden die doch wie normale Kerle auf Frauen abfahren und keine perversen Krankheiten verbreiten! Wenn Gott gewollt hätte, dass...“  
June verdrehte die Augen.  
„Geht das jetzt wieder los? Heb dir das Predigen für Sonntag auf, wenn wir bei meinen Eltern sind. Mein Vater gibt dir für deine glorreichen Ansichten mit Sicherheit wieder ein Bier aus.“

Lee wünschte sich, er hätte die Konversation nicht mit anhören müssen. Hart presste er die Kiefer aufeinander und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Verflucht, diese hinterwäldlerische Einstellung hätte er vielleicht noch in Texas erwartet, aber hier, mitten in New York, aus dem Mund eines jungen, typisch amerikanisch aussehenden Mannes? Er starrte finsteren Blickes auf sein leeres Colaglas hinab. Typisch amerikanisch.   
War das wirklich immer noch die allgemeingültige Meinung, die die Jugend von heute vertrat? Hatte Richard deshalb ständig gezögert, wenn es darum ging, ihre Beziehung öffentlich zu machen? Tunten. Perverse Krankheiten. Wie Blondie wohl reagieren würde, wenn er wüsste, dass Lee sich dem Virus nicht wegen einer sexuellen Eskapade mit einem Mann, sondern mit einer Frau stellen musste? Würde er dann weiter diese tumben Idiotien von sich geben oder tatsächlich anfangen, sein Gehirn zu benutzen?   
Lee schüttelte bitter lächelnd den Kopf, schob das Basecap tief in die Stirn und erhob sich. Hier würde er definitiv nicht auf Luke warten, soviel stand fest.  
Betont gemächlich ging er an den Tischen vorbei Richtung Ausgang und sah, wie Alex seine Lippen stumm zu dem Song bewegte, den June ausgewählt hatte. Eine plötzliche Eingebung flammte in ihm auf.  
„Hey Blondie“, rief er, die Türklinke schon in der Hand.  
Die kleine Gruppe verstummte und alle Blicke richteten sich auf ihn.  
„Du magst den Song, hab ich recht?“  
Alex runzelte die Stirn, nicht sicher, was es mit dieser lockeren Ansprache eines ihm völlig Unbekannten auf sich hatte. June hingegen zog amüsiert eine ihrer perfekt gezupften Brauen in die Höhe und schenkte Lee ein strahlendes Lächeln. Sie schien genau zu wissen, was er als nächstes sagen würde... und genoss das Schauspiel sichtlich.  
„Klar, Mann, nettes Lied, wieso?“, erwiderte ihr Freund und verschränkte die massigen Oberarme vor der breiten Brust.   
Lees Lippen verzogen sich zu einem süffisanten Grinsen.  
„Rein interessehalber. Ich habe dich schlicht nicht für den Typ gehalten, der den Werken eines homosexuellen, HIV-positiven Künstlers viel abgewinnen kann. Aber da hab ich mich wohl getäuscht. Schönen Tag noch.“  
Alex perplexer Gesichtsausdruck und das schallende Gelächter der anderen drei begleitete Lee auf seinem Weg nach draußen.  
Er lachte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, erstaunt, sich wirklich zu so einer Handlung hingerissen zu haben.   
Ja, es war kindisch gewesen, albern und nicht besonders klug, denn hätte ihn jemand erkannt... Die Folgen mochte er sich lieber nicht ausmalen. Und dennoch – so gut wie eben gerade hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Ein kleiner Lichtblick in all dem Chaos um ihn herum war genau das, was er jetzt gebraucht hatte... auch wenn das gute Gefühl nicht lange anhalten würde, das war ihm klar.   
Scheiß drauf!  
Triumphierend grinsend vergrub er die Hände in den Hosentaschen und trottete langsam über den Gehsteig in Richtung der Ambulanz, um seinem Freund unauffällig entgegen zu gehen. 

 

 

 

Dreams are like angels, they keep bad at bay, bad at bay. Love is the light, scaring darkness away...

Pfannkuchen.   
Weshalb nur roch es hier so penetrant nach Pfannkuchen?   
Und warum zur Hölle hatte ihn dieser alte Popsong aus dem Schlaf gerissen statt seines gewohnten Wecktons? War Mary etwa schon wieder aus dem Urlaub zurück und wuselte jetzt wie eine Verrückte durch seine Küche, um ihm eine Freude zu machen?  
Richard öffnete mit einem gequälten Stöhnen die Augen und blinzelte verschlafen, um sich an das helle Sonnenlicht zu gewöhnen, das den kleinen, mit Möbeln vollgestopften Raum flutete.   
Dies war definitiv nicht sein Schlafzimmer, stutzte er und setzte sich ruckartig auf. Ein scharfer Schmerz schoss durch seine Schläfen und der widerliche Geschmack nach Galle flutete seinen Mund. Keuchend barg er den Kopf in den Händen und zwang sich, ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen, um der aufsteigenden Übelkeit Herr zu werden.  
Himmel, so einen Kater hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt! Vorsichtig nahm er die Hände vom Gesicht und sah sich um.   
Vollgestopfte Bücherregale, ein paar ungesund wirkende Pflanzen auf dem Sims, cremefarbene Vorhänge, die sich träge im leichten Wind bewegten, der durch das angekippte Fenster strömte... Richard kannte diese Wohnung. Nach seinem letzten Alkoholexzess war er auch hier aufgewacht, allerdings in einem anderen Zimmer.   
Und unter völlig anderen Umständen.  
Gott, allein wenn er daran zurückdachte, wie er sich damals benommen hatte, wurde ihm erneut schlecht! Mitten in der Nacht, nachdem Lee verzweifelt versucht hatte, ihm seine Liebe zu zeigen, war er halb betrunken aus seinem eigenen Haus geflohen, fest der Meinung, diesen Mann, dieses Leben, nicht verdient zu haben. Stundenlang war er danach durch die Gegend gefahren, bis er im Morgengrauen schließlich Maureen aus dem Schlaf geklingelt und sie ohne viele Worte gefickt hatte. Lees giftige Worte kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn, als er sich zurücklehnte und an die Zimmerdecke starrte.

„Rührend. Wirklich rührend. Soll ich dir jetzt dafür über den Kopf streicheln, dass du einfach abgehauen bist? Oder gleich danach die kleine Tippse flachgelegt hast? Da war Sex doch plötzlich auch kein Problem für dich! Musstest du dir damit beweisen, dass Annabells Worte eine Lüge waren? Dass du es auch bei Frauen bringst? Erbärmlich, wirklich.“

Wenn er doch damals einfach die Wahrheit gesagt hätte, statt sich hinter irgendwelchen dummen Entschuldigungen zu verstecken, wer weiß, vielleicht wäre dann nicht alles zwischen ihnen den Bach hinunter gegangen?  
Richard seufzte kopfschüttelnd.  
Nein, so einfach war die Antwort leider nicht. Lee und er hatten Probleme gehabt, die weitaus tiefer lagen als das. Und trotzdem hatte der Texaner in diesem einen Punkt recht gehabt. Gestern Abend war er doch auch kurz davor gewesen, jenen Fehler ein zweites Mal zu begehen, sich mit etwas zu betäuben, von dem er wusste, dass es keine Zukunft haben würde. Zum Glück hatte Maureen früh genug bemerkt, was mit ihm los war.  
Ein schmales Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen.  
Weshalb hatte er früher eigentlich nie erkannt, was für eine großartige, tiefgründige und warmherzige Person hinter ihrer perfekt geschminkten Hülle steckte? Er war ihr etwas schuldig, nachdem er sich so viel von der Seele geredet und dann, heulend wie ein kleines Kind, in ihren Armen zusammengebrochen war.   
Hatte sie ihn deshalb hier schlafen lassen? Gott, er musste schnellstens aufstehen und sich bei ihr entschuldigen, um wenigstens einen Teil der Peinlichkeit abzumildern!  
Richard kam mit wackeligen Knien auf die Beine, strich über seine vom Schlaf völlig zerknitterten Klamotten und umklammerte die Sofalehne, um seinem Kreislauf die Chance zu geben, sich an die neue Position zu gewöhnen. Um irische Medizin würde er in nächster Zeit einen großen Bogen machen, soviel war sicher.  
Langsamen Schrittes verließ er das Wohnzimmer, trottete über den Flur und blieb im Türrahmen zur Küche stehen.  
„Guten Morgen“, murmelte er heiser und räusperte sich, um das unangenehme Kratzen loszuwerden, das in seiner Kehle festsaß.  
Maureen, die gerade damit beschäftigt war, den schmalen Tisch unter dem Fenster zu decken, drehte sich zu ihm um, legte den Kopf schief und lächelte.  
„Guten Morgen, Rich. Ich hoffe, du magst Pfannkuchen? Sie sind das einzige, was ich zubereiten kann, ohne sofort Gefahr zu laufen, meine Küche abzufackeln.“  
Er nickte, bereute die Kopfbewegung allerdings sofort, als eine weitere Schmerzwelle durch seine Schläfen schoss. Tapfer biss er sich auf die Lippe, atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus und beobachte Maureen dabei möglichst unauffällig.

In ihrem ausgewaschenen Black Sabbath-Shirt, den locker sitzenden Sweatpants, gänzlich ungeschminkt und mit nachlässig zusammengebundenen Haaren erinnerte sie ihn in keinster Weise mehr an die verführerische Femme fatale, die noch gestern Abend mit ihm ausgegangen war.   
In den wenigen Wochen, die ihre Affäre angedauert hatte, war sie grundsätzlich vor ihm aufgestanden und hatte sich ihm nie anders als perfekt gestylt gezeigt.   
Dass sie jetzt ihre Maske vor ihm fallen ließ und sich völlig natürlich gab, erfüllte ihn mit Demut; anscheinend hatte die vergangene Nacht nicht nur ihm neue Erkenntnisse beschert.  
„Was ist? Setzt du dich jetzt hin und huldigst meinen nicht vorhandenen hausfraulichen Kompetenzen oder willst du weiter im Türrahmen stehen bleiben und mich angaffen?“  
Die Brünette winkte Richard ungeduldig heran, ließ ihn auf einem der Küchenstühle Platz nehmen und reichte ihm eine Flasche Wasser und zwei Schmerztabletten, ehe sie einen großen Becher dampfend heißen Kräutertees neben seinem Teller abstellte.  
Richard schluckte die Pillen, nippte an dem aromatischen Getränk und lächelte dankbar.  
„Wenn du das nächste Mal zu deinen Eltern fährst, dann denk bitte an mich und bring mir eine Flasche von dem Horrorzeug mit. Mein Vater rühmt sich immer damit, ein Whiskeykenner zu sein, aber ich glaube, so etwas hat selbst er noch nicht probiert.“  
Maureen kicherte, schnappte sich einen der Pfannkuchen und übergoss ihn großzügig mit Ahornsirup, bevor sie sich den ersten Bissen in den Mund schob und genüsslich die Augen verdrehte.  
„Kann ich gern machen, Rich. Allerdings solltest du erst mal die Finger davon lassen. Denn – bei aller Liebe – du siehst im Moment eher wie etwas aus, das die Katze nachts mit rein geschleppt hat.“  
Er zuckte seufzend mit den Schultern.   
„Starke Worte für jemanden, der mir ohne Schuhe gerade mal bis zur Brust reicht. PJ hätte dich als Zwerg casten sollen anstatt die Rolle mit sich selbst zu besetzen“, entgegnete er und biss in den Pfannkuchen.   
Überrascht blickte er erst auf seinen Teller und dann zu Maureen hinüber; besser hätte seine Mutter die süßen Dinger auch nicht hinbekommen.  
„Nun, wenn dir die Vorstellung gefällt, dann nimm mich doch nächstes Jahr einfach mit zu den Pick-Ups und mach deinem großartigen Regisseur klar, dass ich unbedingt in den Film gehöre. Meinst du, ein Bart würde mir stehen?“

Sie klimperte mit den Wimpern und warf in einer derart affektierten Pose den Kopf zurück, dass Richard bei ihrem Anblick trotz der immer noch dumpf pochenden Schmerzen hinter seinen Schläfen laut auflachen musste.   
Er fühlte sich unglaublich wohl in ihrer Gegenwart, ganz so, als hätte sich seit dem gestrigen Abend etwas Entscheidendes zwischen ihnen geändert. Etwas, mit dem sie beide nicht gerechnet hatten, das aber anscheinend genau das war, was sie brauchten.   
Richard tastete über den Tisch hinweg nach ihrer Hand, drückte behutsam die schmalen Finger und begegnete dem erstaunten Blick der Irin. Die durchs Fenster einfallenden Sonnenstrahlen tanzten auf ihrem Gesicht und hoben die Sommersprossen hervor, die ihre helle Haut zierten.  
„Ich danke dir“, murmelte er leise.  
Maureen erwiderte den Druck seiner Finger und lächelte verstehend, ehe sie den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Da gibt es nichts, wofür du dich bei mir bedanken müsstest, Rich. Ich hätte zwar nach allem, was zwischen uns passiert ist, niemals damit gerechnet, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber... Wofür sind Freunde denn da?“  
Sie erhob sich halb von ihrem Stuhl, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, den er grinsend erwiderte, als sie schließlich auffordernd auf ihre Wange tippte.  
„Eine Bitte habe ich allerdings noch“, sagte er und griff nach seinem Becher.  
„Und die wäre?“  
Die junge Frau spießte ein Stück Pfannkuchen mit der Gabel auf und musterte ihn interessiert.  
„Würde es dir viel ausmachen, mich einfach Richard zu nennen?“ 

 

 

Wieso fallen uns manche Dinge, die wir im Lauf der Kindheit erlernt und schon fast für selbstverständlich gehalten haben, in den entscheidenden Momenten unseres Lebens nur so unfassbar schwer? Ganz so, als könnten wir uns schlagartig nicht mehr daran erinnern, sie jemals ausgeübt zu haben?  
Lee starrte abwechselnd auf sein Handy und die zerknitterte Karte des Labors, die er zwischen seinen zitternden Fingern hin und her schob. Die Ziffern verschwamm vor seinen Augen, als sein Pulsschlag sich rasant beschleunigte.  
Wie zur Hölle sollte er diese paar Zahlen auf seinem Display eintippen, geschweige denn, dieses Gespräch beginnen, wenn allein der Gedanke daran ihn schier kollabieren ließ?  
72 verfluchte Stunden hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet, die Unsicherheit war ihm durch die Adern gekrochen wie ein langsam wirkendes Gift, hatte seine Nerven zerfressen und sich an seinen Ängsten gelabt... Doch jetzt, wo ihn nur noch ein Anruf von der Wahrheit trennte, streikte sein Körper plötzlich?  
Himmel, was war daran so schwer, ein paar verdammte Nummern einzugeben und sich anzuhören, was er sowieso schon längst wusste?   
Er zuckte mit den Schultern, lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück und blickte mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen aus dem Fenster hinaus auf die schmale Einfahrt, die von dicht bewachsenen Feldern begrenzt wurde. Ein paar Staubpartikel tanzten in der Luft und schillerten geheimnisvoll im einfallenden Licht.   
Warum schien an einem Tag wie heute eigentlich die Sonne? Ihm war, als würde selbst das Wetter ihn verhöhnen, ihm aufweisen wollen, dass die Erde sich auch dann weiter drehen würde, wenn seine eigene Welt kurz davor stand, in Flammen aufzugehen.  
Was hatte der Priester in Klein immer zu ihm gesagt, wenn er mal nicht um die Sonntagsschule herumgekommen war?

„Gott ist barmherzig, auch wenn wir seine Wege oft nicht verstehen.“

Pater LaCoer war sein Name gewesen; ein hagerer Kerl mit weißem Bart und der merkwürdigen Angewohnheit, sommers wie winters nur in offenen Sandalen durch die Gegend zu laufen. Ob er auch in dieser Situation mit seiner Grußkarten-Theologie kommen und dabei noch glauben würde, irgendwie von Nutzen gewesen zu sein?  
Lee lachte bei dem Gedanken bitter auf.  
Als ob eine dieser Predigten jemals auch nur im Entferntesten dabei geholfen hätte, seine Sorgen zu mindern!   
Nein, er musste sich der Sache ohne göttlichen Beistand stellen... auf ein Wunder hoffte er schon lange nicht mehr.  
„Lee?“  
Er hatte weder die Tür noch Lukes Schritte auf den alten Dielen gehört und zuckte zusammen, als dessen Stimme die gedankenschwere Stille durchschnitt. Warme Finger schlossen sich um seine Schulter, strichen in sanften, beruhigenden Bewegungen über die angespannten Muskeln und verharrten in stummem Verständnis, als er seufzend den Kopf hob und den ruhigen Blick seines Freundes einfing. Luke hockte sich neben ihn auf die Sofalehne, schlang den Arm um seine Taille und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Du weißt, dass ich für dich da bin, ja? Egal, was passiert... wir stehen das zusammen durch. Wähl einfach die Nummer und hör auf, dich selbst zu quälen. Die Dramaqueen steht dir nicht.“  
Lee stöhnte leise auf, griff nach dem Handy, dass er auf dem Couchtisch abgelegt hatte und verdrehte die Augen.

Luke versuchte mit dem abgenutzten Kosenamen nur, die Stimmung aufzuheitern, das war Lee durchaus bewusst... dennoch störte es ihn in dieser Situation maßlos.  
Warum verstand der Waliser nicht, dass es auch andere Methoden als die seine gab, mit Problemen fertig zu werden?   
Nur weil er nach dem Aus mit Richard in ein tiefes Loch gefallen war und sich für eine Weile fahrlässig verhalten hatte bedeutete das doch nicht automatisch, dass er unfähig war, in anderen Belangen die richtige Entscheidung für sich und sein Leben zu treffen, oder? In Momenten wie diesen fühlte er sich unangenehm in seine Kindheit zurückversetzt, in der seine Schwester ständig versucht hatte, ihn zu bevormunden. Ein Vergleich, der nicht unbedingt schmeichelhaft für seinen Freund ausfiel.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die ungebetenen Erinnerungen an ein ähnlich geartetes Gespräch - mit einem anderen Mann, an einem anderen Ort, zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt - zu verscheuchen; jetzt war definitiv nicht der Augenblick, um sich über derartige Dinge Gedanken zu machen.  
Lee atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch, wählte die auf dem Zettel angegebene Nummer und schloss die Augen, als das Freizeichen ertönte.   
Lukes Hand suchte die Seine.   
„Health & Care-Center Brooklyn, was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
Er würde das schaffen, richtig? Er konnte das tun.  
„Hey, mein Name ist... ist...“  
Lee stockte, räusperte sich, verstummte.  
Was zur Hölle sollte er jetzt sagen?   
„Sie brauchen mir Ihren Namen nicht nennen, Sir. Ich benötige nur die Nummer, die Ihnen am Tag des Tests zugewiesen wurde.“  
Die weibliche Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung hatte einen freundlich-unverbindlichen Unterton. Im Hintergrund hörte er undeutliches Radiogedudel.  
„Oh sicher, einen Moment...“  
Er ratterte eilig die Zahlenfolge herunter, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und drückte Lukes Finger, ohne den Dunkelhaarigen anzusehen. Seine Handflächen fühlten sich unangenehm feucht an.   
Er wusste es; wusste, dass er den Virus in sich trug, um für all die Sünden zu büßen, die er an jedem Menschen begangen hatte, der ihm zu nahe gekommen war. Kara, Brittany, Luke, Richard... Heute war sein ganz persönlicher Zahltag.  
Es knisterte leise, dann ertönte ein dumpfes Geräusch an seinem Ohr.  
„So, da haben wir Ihr Ergebnis auch schon“, sagte sie, „Sie sind negativ.“  
Lee riss ungläubig die Augen auf und schnappte nach Luft. Das konnte nicht sein! Mit Sicherheit hatte sie irgendeine Zahl durcheinander gebracht und ihm aus Versehen das Testergebnis eines ihm völlig Unbekannten mitgeteilt.  
„Könnten Sie mir die Nummer nochmal vorlesen? Nur zur Kontrolle?“, bat er kaum hörbar, leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen und wich Lukes neugierig-besorgtem Blick aus.   
Die Labormitarbeiterin seufzte und nannte ihm die gleichen Zahlen, die auch auf der Karte verzeichnet waren.   
„Unsere Tests liefern zu 98 Prozent ein sicheres Ergebnis, wenn die potentielle Ansteckung länger als zwölf Wochen zurückliegt, Sie können also beruhigt sein. Wenn Sie allerdings einen weiteren Test in Erwägung ziehen, dann sollten Sie ihren Hausarzt auf die Western-Blot-Methode ansprechen. Er wird Ihnen da bestimmt gerne weiterhelfen. Haben Sie sonst noch Fragen?“  
Lee schluckte.  
„Nein. Nein Danke, Ma'am... Einen schönen Tag noch.“  
Er wartete ihre Antwort nicht mehr ab, beendete das Gespräch und starrte an die Zimmerdecke.


	7. How I might sound if I left myself alone

Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
And we'll have halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends  
I miss you, miss you  
Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight

( I miss you - Blink 182 )

 

 

 

Manchmal braucht es kein Erdbeben, keine Sturmflut, um das Leben eines Menschen in seinen Grundfesten zu erschüttern. Oft genügen schon die kleinen Dinge, die einen an den Punkt bringen, darüber nachzudenken, was man wirklich mit der Zeit anfangen will, die einem noch bleibt. Wie ein Kapitän mit kostbarer Fracht wägt man ab, welchen Kurs man einschlägt.   
Verweilt man, vertäut sein Schiff im sicheren Hafen und sieht den friedlich wogenden Wellen zu, ohne jemals den Lohn für seine Mühen zu erhalten oder macht man sich auf den Weg, der geliebten Küste entgegen, mit dem Risiko, zu kentern und einsam in die Tiefe gezogen zu werden?  
Hört man auf seinen Kopf oder sein Herz?

 

„So sehr ich dir deinen Erfolg auch gönne, Pace, manchmal wünsche ich mir, dich wieder in meinem Ensemble zu haben, nur , damit ich dich durch die Gegend scheuchen kann, um mir Kaffee und Cupcakes aus der Kantine zu besorgen.“  
Lou ließ die Verträge, die der Jüngere von seinem Meeting mit Kim mitgebracht hatte, sinken und stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus.   
Lee, der vor der Arbeitsplatte stand und die altertümliche Kaffeemaschine mit Wasser befüllte, verdrehte ächzend die Augen und gab dem Gerät einen aufmunternden Klaps.  
„Die guten alten Zeiten, in denen ich dein Lakai war, sind lange vorbei, mein Lieber. Betrachte das hier als eine Art Freundschaftsdienst.“  
Er startete die Maschine, stibitzte ein paar Weintrauben aus der Obstschale neben dem Herd und lehnte sich gegen den Küchenschrank. Lou legte die Papiere auf den Tisch, verstaute seine Lesebrille in der Hemdtasche und bedachte ihn mit einem Zwinkern.  
„Was soll ich sagen? Hätte ich damals bereits gewusst, dass der tollpatschige Kerl, der mir ständig zu süßen Kaffee serviert hat, eines Tages mit Jackson, Spielberg, Gunn und Konsorten arbeiten und am Broadway auftreten wird, ich hätte...“  
„Du hättest ihn genauso traktiert wie jeden anderen, der unter deiner Fuchtel stand“, beendete Lee den Satz, steckte sich eine Traube in den Mund und lächelte warmherzig angesichts der Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsamen Projekte.  
Eine von Lous seltsamen Eigenschaften war es, die Menschen, die er liebte, mit besonders üblen Späßen zu quälen oder ihnen unliebsame Aufgaben zu stellen. Kara, Gordon und Lee selbst waren daher extrem oft die Opfer seiner zahlreichen Sonderwünsche gewesen, die sie stets ohne Murren erfüllt hatten, wussten sie doch alle um diesen Tick.   
Der Choreograph nickte schmunzelnd.  
„Ich bin verflucht stolz auf dich, weißt du das eigentlich? Wenn du so weiter machst, dann wird aus dir noch eine ganz große Nummer in Hollywood. Mike und ich stehen dann jubelnd in der Zuschauermenge, wenn du den ersten Oscar erhältst. Aber wehe, du erwähnst uns nicht in deiner Rede! Dann erzähle ich jedem Klatschreporter ein paar pikante Details aus deiner Vergangenheit.“  
Lee schnaubte und hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„Hör bloß auf! Soweit ist es noch lange nicht. Und um ehrlich zu sein, der Gedanke, mit all diesen Größen zusammen zu arbeiten, flößt mir einen Heidenrespekt ein. Da bin ich nur ein ganz kleines Licht, nichts weiter.“  
„Papperlapapp“, zischte Lou abwinkend, „verkauf dich nicht immer unter Wert. Bryan hat damals schon erkannt, wie talentiert du bist und endlich ist es auch anderen aufgefallen. Warte mal ab, was erst passiert, wenn der Hobbit veröffentlicht wird.“

Ein lautstarkes Räuspern ertönte hinter ihnen und ließ sie herumfahren.   
Mike, in Morgenmantel und mit verstrubbeltem Haar, das ihm wild in die Stirn hing, stand gähnend in der Küchentür und zog sichtlich irritiert die Brauen in die Höhe. Lou schenkte ihm einen liebevollen Blick, während Lee seine Hand zum Gruß erhob und die restlichen Trauben zurück in die Schale legte. Sie waren ihm eindeutig zu sauer.  
„Hey Mike. Schön, dich auch mal wieder unter den Lebenden zu wissen. Was macht die Kunst?“  
Er umarmte den Theaterregisseur und ließ zu, dass dieser ihm sacht die Wange tätschelte, als wäre er die reiche Erbtante, die Lee niemals besessen hatte. Der Gedanke amüsierte ihn.   
„Die treibt mich in den Wahnsinn... so wie immer. Aber genug von mir.Was verschafft uns die Ehre deines Besuchs, Texas? Ich dachte, wir sehen dich erst in vierzehn Tagen im Land der Feen und Pinttrinker.“   
Mike drückte Lou einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er seine Lieblingstasse aus dem Regal nahm und der immer noch laufenden Kaffeemaschine einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Er hasste das antike Ungetüm inbrünstig.  
Lee zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Hör mir bloß auf! Kara liegt mir schon seit Tagen in den Ohren, dass ich ihr einen ganzen Koffer voller PopTarts mitbringen soll. Als ob es in Dublin nicht genug Süßkram geben würde!“  
Er grinste bei der Erinnerung an das herzerweichende Betteln seiner besten Freundin und konnte es kaum erwarten, sie bald wieder in die Arme schließen zu dürfen.   
Die offizielle Einladung zu einem 'Einweihungswochenende', wie sie es nannte und die all ihre Freunde erhalten hatten, war vorgestern mit der Post gekommen.   
„Aber zurück zum Thema. Ich hatte heute Vormittag ein Meeting mit Kim, bei dem sich herausgestellt hat, dass Mister Gunn wohl recht angetan von meiner Leistung in Marmaduke war. Es hat zwar nicht für die Hauptrolle, für die ich vorgesprochen habe, gelangt, aber der Part des bösen Welteneroberers in 'Guardians of the Galaxy' ist auch nicht schlecht."  
„Wow, das ist großartig!“, applaudierte Mike breit grinsend.  
„Weiß Luke schon Bescheid? Ich wette, er wird verdammt stolz sein, zu hören, dass sein Liebster sich gegen so viele andere Kandidaten durchgesetzt hat.“  
Lee presste die Kiefer zusammen und wandte den Kopf ab, um angestrengt aus dem Fenster zu starren.   
Nun, ihm waren zumindest fünf Minuten vergönnt gewesen, in denen er nicht darüber hatte nachdenken müssen, was ihn seit den letzten drei Wochen fast ununterbrochen beschäftigte.  
„Die falsche Frage, Pace? Ist irgendwas seit dem Testergebnis zwischen euch vorgefallen? Habt ihr euch verkracht? Luke hat mir bei eurem letzten Besuch eher den Eindruck vermittelt, absolut glücklich zu sein und enthusiastisch eure gemeinsame Zukunft zu planen. Wo ist er überhaupt?“  
Lou legte behutsam eine Hand auf seine Schulter, während Mike unentwegt plapperte und ihm eine Tasse Kaffee reichte. Das Ehepaar tauschte besorgte Blicke.  
Verhalten nippte Lee an der heißen Flüssigkeit, setzte sich an den Tisch und ließ den Finger nachdenklich über den Rand des Bechers gleiten. Wo sollte er beginnen, wenn er doch selbst kaum verstand, was in ihm vorging?  
„Wir haben uns nicht gestritten, wenn es das ist, was ihr meint. Es ist... komplizierter. Scheiße, ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich das verständlich ausdrücken soll.“  
„Aber ich.“

Mike schlenderte an ihnen vorbei, setzte sich in die Fensterbank und blinzelte angesichts der Sonnenstrahlen, die in den Raum fielen. Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.  
„Ach ja? Lass uns an deiner Weisheit teilhaben, oh geliebter Ehemann“, sagte Lou mit ironischem Unterton in der Stimme und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Lee senkte den Blick, wischte unsichtbare Krümel von der Tischplatte und seufzte leise. Gespräche dieser Art hatte er mit seinen Freunden schon unzählige Male geführt und er wusste, dass sie nicht eher Ruhe geben würden, bis er losgeworden war, was ihn belastete.   
„Ich war gerade dabei, bevor du mich so charmant unterbrochen hast, verehrter Gatte“, flötete der Blonde zuckersüß, warf seinem Partner einen affektierten Handkuss zu und rollte mit den Augen. Lou bat ihn mit einem Kopfnicken, fortzufahren und musterte Lee dabei eindringlich.  
„Luke ist dir zu begeistert, hab ich Recht? Während du noch mit den Nachwirkungen des Testergebnisses zu kämpfen hast, ist er schon einen Schritt weiter.“  
Lee zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„So ungefähr. Manchmal kommt es mir vor, als ob er nicht einmal mehr darüber reden möchte. Ganz so, als wäre jetzt alles wieder völlig in Ordnung. Ich glaube, für ihn war das Ergebnis wie ein Punkt, den man abhakt, um dann mit der Tagesordnung weiterzumachen.“  
Er rieb sich die Augen.  
Dachte zurück an den Tag, der sein Schicksal mit nur einem Wort in eine ganz andere Richtung hätte lenken können.   
Luke hatte gejubelt, ihn umarmt und geküsst, bevor er dazu übergegangen war, unaufhörlich über seine Umzugspläne zu sinnieren. Lee hingegen hatte einfach nur stumm zugehört, hin und wieder genickt und war früh schlafen gegangen, unfähig, Glück oder auch nur Erleichterung zu verspüren. Stattdessen beherrschte etwas anderes seinen Geist; etwas, dass unangenehm stach und das er doch nicht näher benennen konnte. Oder wollte – gemessen an der Angst, die ihm verbot, diesem gedanklichen Pfad auch nur im Ansatz zu folgen.  
Lou rührte energisch in seinem Kaffee herum.  
„Wäre es dir denn lieber, er würde da in jeder freien Minute einen Aufriss von machen und dir immer wieder vorbeten, was für ein verfluchtes Glück du hattest?“  
Lee schüttelte wortlos den Kopf.   
Er war sich bewusst, dass er dankbar dafür sein musste, trotz seiner Fahrlässigkeit noch einmal davon gekommen zu sein.   
Doch sich den Resultaten dieses Albtraums zu verweigern, war ebenfalls unmöglich... So gern er das auch wollte.  
„Gut, denn das hattest du nämlich. Also wo liegt jetzt das Problem, wenn Luke einen Strich unter die Sache zieht und einfach nur glücklich mit dir sein möchte? Der Junge ist so hoffnungslos in dich verliebt... das ist in seiner Perfektion manchmal kaum zu ertragen.“  
„Und genau das ist der Punkt“, murmelte Mike, kratzte sich an der Stirn und legte den Kopf schief.  
Er warf Lee einen verständnisvollen Blick zu, den dieser mit einem leichten Nicken quittierte. Mike schien genau zu wissen, was in ihm vorging, während Lou den stummen Austausch stirnrunzelnd verfolgte.

Lee nippte erneut an seinem Kaffee, atmete tief durch und fluchte lautlos. Vielleicht war es ja doch besser, über seine konfusen Gefühle zu reden statt sie weiter in sich hinein zu fressen. Just in diesem Augenblick wünschte er sich sehnsüchtig, Kara wäre hier.   
Sie hätte mit Sicherheit eine Lösung gefunden.  
„Mike hat Recht. Luke ist... er ist in allem so unglaublich perfekt. Egal, was ich auch tue, er versucht immer, mich zu verstehen. Er ist stark, wenn ich schwach bin, muntert mich auf, wenn es mir schlecht geht und erträgt meine albernen Launen mit einer Gelassenheit, um die ihn manch buddhistischer Mönch bestimmt beneiden würde. Und dennoch...“  
„Hast du eigentlich alles und bist trotzdem nicht glücklich, stimmt's? Weil du innerlich weißt, dass etwas ganz Entscheidendes fehlt.“  
Mike, der seinen Platz in der Fensterbank aufgegeben hatte, zog einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben Lou, der Lee mit offenem Mund taxierte.   
Dem Choreographen war bereits bei ihrem letzten Gespräch aufgefallen, dass Lee herumdruckste, sobald von Luke auch nur im Entferntesten die Rede war. Angesichts der schuldbewussten Miene, die der Jüngere nun zur Schau stellte, wurde ihm schlagartig klar, dass es dafür nur einen Grund geben konnte.   
„Dass das Wahnsinn ist, muss ich dir nicht extra sagen, oder? Himmel, ich dachte, diesmal bist du wirklich über ihn hinweg!“, stieß er deshalb hervor und schlug mit der Hand auf die Tischplatte.   
Lee schüttelte zähneknirschend den Kopf und begegnete dem entgeisterten Blick seines Freundes mit einem trotzigen Ausdruck in den Augen.  
„Meinst du, das weiß ich nicht? Ich fühl' mich auch ohne deinen Kommentar bereits wie das letzte Arschloch, also spar dir die Luft!“  
Zur Hölle, glaubte Lou wirklich, er hätte nicht alles in seiner Macht stehende versucht, um zu vergessen, was er fühlte? Wochenlang hatte er sich eingeredet, dieses Kapitel in seinem Leben endgültig abgeschlossen zu haben. Doch das war vor dem Test gewesen.   
Der Horror, die Ungewissheit und die beklemmende Angst davor, positiv zu sein... all das hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet und ihn sehen lassen, was er so lange vor sich selbst verleugnet hatte.   
Er brauchte keinen Perfektionismus.   
Er wollte niemanden, der sich für ihn aufopferte und immer nur gab, ohne jemals selbst zu nehmen.   
Was er wirklich wollte, ja, immer gewollt hatte, war so simpel wie schmerzhaft in einem Wort zusammengefasst.   
Richard.  
Und genau diese Erkenntnis war es, die ihn vor Schuld nachts nicht mehr schlafen ließ.  
Er würde Luke damit das Herz brechen... etwas, das er unter keinen Umständen zulassen konnte.  
Doch wie sollte er je wieder aus diesem verdammten Schlamassel herauskommen?  
Er wusste es nicht.

Mike stieß seinen Ehemann mit dem Ellenbogen an und verzog das Gesicht.  
„Du klingst schon wie dein Vater, Darling. Warst du es nicht, der damals gegen jede Vernunft entschieden hat, mit mir zusammenzuziehen, obwohl du wusstest, dass es dir nur Probleme bereiten würde? Der Priestersohn aus gutem Hause, der plötzlich offen in einer Beziehung mit einem Ex-Junkie lebt...“  
„Das war etwas anderes.“  
„War es nicht.“  
Mike lächelte bitter bei der Erinnerung an die schweren Zeiten, die hinter ihnen lagen. Lous Familie hatte Jahre gebraucht, um zu akzeptieren, dass ihr Sohn sich in einen exzentrischen Künstler verliebt hatte, statt der Nachbarstochter unter den Rock schielen zu wollen. Unzählige Male hatten sie versucht, ihn mit einer Frau zu verkuppeln und einmal hätten sie es auch fast geschafft; nur mit Grauen dachte Mike an die fünfmonatige Trennung und die junge Verkäuferin zurück, mit der Lou ihn und sich selbst betrogen hatte. Doch letzten Endes hatte ihre Liebe gesiegt... und nur darum ging es doch, oder?  
„Ist er es wert?“  
Lous Worte trafen Lee unvorbereitet.   
Unbewusst glitt seine Hand zu der Kette um seinen Hals, an der seit ein paar Tagen neben dem keltischen Baum noch ein anderes Schmuckstück hing. Gedankenverloren strich er mit den Fingern über das runde Pendant mit den eingravierten Initialen. Es war das Einzige, was ihn an seine Zeit mit Richard erinnerte, seit der MP3-Player mit dem besonderen Geburtstagsgeschenk auf mysteriöse Weise aus seinem Trailer verschwunden war.   
Er dachte an all die Missverständnisse, den verletzten Stolz, die Schmerzen, die sie sich gegenseitig zugefügt hatten... Richards zerzauster Haarschopf, wenn er morgens noch halb im Schlaf ins Badezimmer getaumelt war, die Art, wie der Brite den Kopf hielt, wenn er interessiert zuhörte, das Feuer in diesen faszinierenden Augen, wenn sie beide über ein Buch diskutiert hatten, das sie mochten...  
„Ist er“, entgegnete er mit fester Stimme und wusste, dass es die Wahrheit war.  
Er hatte niemals aufgehört, ihn zu lieben.  
Mike grinste, griff nach seinem Kaffeebecher und lehnte sich selbstzufrieden zurück.   
Lou rieb sich die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte.  
„Gott, du steckst so was von in der Scheiße, Pace.“ 

 

 

 

So sehr Richard den Sommer auch liebte, gab es doch zwei Dinge an dieser Jahreszeit, die ihn entsetzlich störten. Zum einen waren das die Insekten. Mücken, Wespen, Fliegen... das Getier schien sich jedes Jahr erneut miteinander zu verschwören und Jagd auf ihn zu machen. Ganz gleich, welches Vermögen er auch in Fallen und Lotionen investierte... sie fanden ihn letzten Endes doch immer und vergällten ihm die heißen Tage und lauen Abende.   
Ähnlich unausweichlich gestaltete sich die zweite Sache – sein Geburtstag.  
Nicht, dass er grundsätzlich etwas daran auszusetzen hatte, dass die Menschen, die ihm nahe standen, dieses Ereignis mit ihm zelebrieren wollten und ihn verwöhnten, wo es nur ging... Er hatte eher ein Problem damit, dass eine dieser Personen (die wichtigste neben seiner Tochter, um genau zu sein), eben nicht hier war, um den Tag mit ihm zu verbringen.  
„Die Biester scheinen dein Blut wirklich unglaublich schmackhaft zu finden, Herzchen. Der wievielte Stich war das heute?“  
Maureen strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, deutete auf einen rötlichen Fleck an Richards Unterarm und kramte in ihrer Tasche nach dem Kühlgel, das sie vorsorglich eingepackt hatte.   
„Nach dem fünften hab ich aufgehört, zu zählen. Ich glaube, die vielen Wildtiere und ihre Wasserlöcher ziehen die Monster magisch an“, entgegnete er seufzend und kratzte über die juckende Stelle, bis die junge Frau energisch seine Finger beiseite schob und das lindernde Mittel auftrug.   
Ob er es mit den unzähligen Einstichen womöglich ins Guinessbuch der Rekorde schaffen könnte? Sollte es diese Kategorie geben, hätte er die besten Chancen, den Titel abzuräumen, dachte er grimmig und wartete darauf, dass der nervige Juckreiz verschwand.  
Maureen begutachtete ihr Werk und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.   
„Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass der Zoo vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee ist. Da hättest du dir auch gleich ein 'All you can eat'-Schild um den Hals binden können... Und das nicht nur für die Mücken.“  
Sie schaute an ihm vorbei und ihr Blick verdunkelte sich, als er an der unscheinbaren Gestalt hängen blieb, die ihnen seit einer geraumen Weile folgte und eifrig Fotos schoss.

Richard blieb vor dem Büffelgehege stehen, lehnte sich gegen die Brüstung und runzelte die Stirn. Ihm war der Kerl schon beim Betreten des Parks aufgefallen und er wusste mittlerweile, mit wem er es zu tun hatte.   
„Der Typ ist harmlos. Er verkauft seine Bilder bevorzugt an die Sun, wird aber nie so aufdringlich wie viele seiner Kollegen. Ein Grund, warum Annabell ihn nicht mochte“, murmelte er und nickte dem Paparazzo zu, der sie aus sicherem Abstand zu beobachten schien. Der Mann lüpfte seinen Hut und deutete eine Verbeugung an.  
Maureen griff nach Richards Arm, hakte sich bei ihm ein und rümpfte die Nase, als sie sich abwandten, um ihren Rundgang fortzusetzen.   
„Ich kann das Pack trotzdem nicht leiden. Blutsauger, allesamt.“  
Richard lachte angesichts ihrer Reaktion amüsiert auf.  
„Zumindest wagt er es sich nicht, Mena abzulichten. Ein Punkt für ihn.“  
„Aber nur ein klitzekleiner.“  
Die Brünette schnaubte und Richard fragte sich zum wohl hundertsten Mal, wie er sie je so falsch hatte einschätzen können. Seit seinem unrühmlichen Zusammenbruch vor einem Monat hatte es selten einen Tag gegeben, den sie nicht miteinander verbracht oder sich zumindest lange am Telefon unterhalten hatten.   
Bei ihr fühlte er sich frei und glücklich; etwas, dass er schon lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Sie war ihm eine gute Freundin geworden... und dafür war er mehr als nur dankbar, bedachte er die Umstände, aus denen diese Freundschaft geboren worden war.  
Maureen unterbrach seine Gedankengänge, indem sie ihm in die Seite knuffte und schelmisch lächelte.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir deine Eltern suchen und mit ihnen und der kleinen Motte etwas essen gehen? Ich glaub, weiter hinten ist eine Pommesbude. Ich wette mit dir um ne Flasche Whiskey, dass dein Vater dir unendlich dankbar sein wird, wenn er heute noch etwas anderes zu sehen bekommt als den Spielplatz.“  
„Du pokerst nur so hoch, weil du mit Sicherheit weißt, dass du gewinnen wirst“, erwiderte er lachend und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
So sehr John seine Enkelin auch vergötterte und ihr jeden Wunsch von den Kulleraugen ablas; in seinem Alter war es kein pures Vergnügen mehr, von einer Fünfjährigen über Spielplätze gehetzt und Rutschen hoch und runter gescheucht zu werden. Eine Pause würde ihm sicher gut tun. Doch vorher gab es noch etwas anderes zu erledigen.  
„Bist du schon am Verhungern oder kannst du noch einen Moment warten? Es gibt da nämlich etwas, das ich dir gern zeigen möchte.“  
Er deutete auf das verglaste Gebäude direkt vor ihnen. Es war verdammt lange her, seit er es zuletzt betreten hatte.   
Maureen musterte ihn neugierig, nickte und griff nach seiner Hand, als er tief durchatmete und die Eingangstür öffnete.  
Zielstrebig wanderte er mit ihr durch die engen Gänge in der tropischen Wärme, bis er vor ein paar exotisch aussehenden Pflanzen anhielt und die grazilen Kreaturen beobachtete, die auf den zartgrünen Blättern saßen.

„Morpho peleides. Ursprünglich stammen sie aus Südamerika. Tarsem Singh hat sie in einem seiner Filme eingesetzt“, murmelte er, ohne die Irin dabei anzusehen.  
Maureen folgte seinem Blick und lächelte erstaunt.   
The Fall.   
Sie wusste, wer der Hauptdarsteller in dieser Produktion gewesen war und weshalb Richard ihr die Schmetterlinge hatte zeigen wollen.  
„Americana Exotica. So selten, dass es sich lohnt, für sie zu sterben“, flüsterte sie und strich über seinen Arm.  
„Du hast nicht übertrieben, Richard. Ihre Flügel haben wirklich die Farbe seiner Augen.“  
Richard schluckte angestrengt und wischte sich mit der freien Hand über die Stirn.  
Lee.  
Der Anblick der fragilen Tiere erfüllte ihn mit Wehmut. Weshalb musste er die fröhliche Stimmung, die eben noch zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, so zerstören? Was hatte ihn geritten, ausgerechnet hierher zu kommen? Normalerweise mied er das Schmetterlingshaus seit Monaten, doch heute...  
„Weißt du, dass der heutige Tag noch eine andere Bedeutung für mich hat?“, wisperte er tonlos und streifte sie mit einem flüchtigen Blick.  
Maureen schüttelte stumm den Kopf.  
Dieses heikle Thema war seit Wochen ein unausgesprochenes Tabu zwischen ihnen gewesen. Sicher, er war sich in dieser Nacht darüber klar geworden, dass er ohne Lee nicht leben wollte, ja, nicht leben konnte... Doch hatte ihn diese Einsicht keinen Schritt weitergebracht. Unzählige Male hatte er dessen Nummer gewählt und wieder aufgelegt, noch bevor das Freizeichen ertönte.   
Was sollte er auch sagen?   
Dass es ihm leid tat? Sollte er ihn anflehen, wieder zu ihm zurückzukommen, zugeben, in Neuseeland einen riesengroßen Fehler begangen zu haben, indem er suggeriert hatte, keine Zukunft für sie beide zu sehen?   
Was sollte das bringen?  
Lee war glücklich mit Luke und er ein Idiot, würde er dieses Glück auf Grund eines zu spät erkannten Irrtums in Gefahr bringen wollen. Da half auch die Einladungskarte nicht, die er vor ein paar Tagen erhalten hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil.   
Kara und Aidan wollten ihn bei ihrer Einweihungsparty dabeihaben. 'Ein Wochenende im Zeichen der Liebe und Freundschaft', hatte die quirlige Blondine das Ereignis genannt und einen zwinkernden Smiley darunter gemalt. Noch hatte er weder zu – noch abgesagt.  
Lee würde da sein.  
Mit Luke.  
Darüber konnte er mit Maureen nicht sprechen, war es doch ein Problem, mit dem er irgendwie allein fertig werden musste. Er würde seine Freundin nicht weiter damit behelligen und wollte das Mitleid, das sie mit Sicherheit für ihn empfand, nicht in ihren Augen lesen.   
Innerlich hasste er sich bereits dafür, wieder einmal seinen sentimentalen Anwandlungen nachgegeben und sie mit hierher genommen zu haben, statt Pommes mampfend in der Sonne zu sitzen.   
Er war aber auch einfach unbelehrbar!

Seufzend umklammerte er das Geländer, dass zum Schutz vor allzu neugierigen Besuchern angebracht worden war und ignorierte den dumpfen Schmerz in seiner Brust, der ihn bei der Erinnerung an seinen vergangenen Geburtstag befiel.  
„Vor genau einem Jahr haben mir meine Filmneffen ein ganz besonderes Geschenk gemacht. Die Crew hatte eine Überraschungsparty geplant und die beiden Kindsköpfe hatten nichts besseres zu tun, als mir mit breitem Grinsen einen furchtbar nervösen Elbenkönig förmlich vor die Füße zu werfen und sich dann zu trollen.“  
Maureen griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie behutsam.  
„Die beiden hatten keine Ahnung von eurer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit, nehme ich an?“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte die trostspendende Berührung ihrer Finger.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob dass geplant war oder nicht. Auf jeden Fall endete das Ganze zunächst nicht besonders gut... irgendwie haben wir von Anfang an ein Talent dafür besessen, die Dinge zu verkomplizieren.“  
„Da hast du wohl recht.“  
Die Brünette zwinkerte.  
Lees Reaktion auf seine Liebeserklärung war in der Tat eine Erfahrung gewesen, auf die er gut und gern hätte verzichten können. Und dennoch... die daraus resultierende Enttäuschung hatte ihm letztendlich die Kraft verliehen, sich endgültig von Annabell zu trennen. Ein Schritt, den er bereits viel früher hätte machen sollen, wäre ihm dadurch doch vieles erspart geblieben.  
Er schabte mit dem Daumennagel ein wenig Lack vom Geländer ab und verrieb die roten Krümel nachdenklich zwischen den Fingerspitzen.  
„Dank der Hilfe zweier wirklich guter Freunde wendete sich dann doch noch alles zum Guten. Jedenfalls für diesen Augenblick... ich glaube, ich war noch nie so glücklich wie in dem Moment, als wir endlich wieder zusammen waren. Im Nachhinein würde ich mir wünschen, wir hätten beide weniger auf unseren Dickschädel und mehr auf unser Herz und unsere Freunde gehört... dann hätten wir heute unseren Jahrestag feiern können.“  
Maureen nagte an ihrer Unterlippe, schlang den Arm um seine Taille und sah ihn offen mit großen Augen an.   
Kein Mitleid war in ihrem Blick zu finden, kein Bedauern, nur tiefstes Verständnis und ein sanftes Funkeln, das ihm aus irgendeinem Grund Hoffnung vermittelte. Sie war der erste Mensch, der wirklich begriff, was in ihm vorging, ohne ihn dafür zu verurteilen.  
„Nach allem, was ich jetzt von dir über Lee gehört habe, bin ich mir gar nicht mal so sicher, dass er vergessen hat, was du ihm bedeutest. Diese Art von Liebe stirbt nicht so einfach, lass dir das gesagt sein. Ich glaube eher, dass er dich genauso vermisst wie du ihn und ebenso wenig weiß, wie er damit umgehen soll.“  
Richard schloss die Augen, als sie ihn umarmte und verbarg den Kopf in ihren dunklen Locken.   
Wie sehr er sich wünschte, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig lag!  
Das leise Klicken der Kamera im Hintergrund hörten sie beide nicht.

 

 

 

Der Sommer näherte sich seinem Ende und die Tage wurden bereits wieder kürzer. Lee zog die Decke über seinen Schultern enger zusammen, nippte an seinem Kaffee und ließ den Blick nachdenklich über die sattgoldenen Felder hinter der Veranda gleiten, während am Horizont langsam eine blutrote Sonne aufging.   
Die sanften Bewegungen der Hollywoodschaukel reichten nicht aus, um seine angespannten Nerven zu beruhigen.   
Seufzend kniff er die Augen zusammen und runzelte die Stirn. Wann hatte er zugelassen, dass das Chaos sein Leben bestimmen durfte?  
Die Tage nach seinem Gespräch mit Lou und Mike ließen sich in einem simplen Satz zusammenfassen: Sie waren furchtbar gewesen. Doch schlimmer noch waren die Nächte.  
Jeden Abend ging er vor Luke zu Bett, gab vor, friedlich zu schlafen, wenn dieser Stunden später den Raum betrat, nur um den Rest der Nacht wachzuliegen und von Schuldgefühlen zerfressen zu werden. Er musste mit ihm reden, das war ihm bewusst... nur wie sollte er das anstellen, ohne den Waliser abgrundtief zu verletzen?  
Weshalb konnte er seine Gedanken nicht kontrollieren und Luke das geben, was dieser, mehr als jeder andere, verdient hatte?  
Sie waren doch glücklich gewesen, oder etwa nicht?  
Wieso reichte das, was er empfand, plötzlich nicht mehr aus?  
Warum konnte er seinen Freund nicht einfach mit der gleichen Intensität zurücklieben?  
Je länger er überlegte, desto weiter schien er sich von einer Lösung zu entfernen... und Luke bemerkte immer öfter, dass da etwas zwischen ihnen nicht mehr stimmte. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, wann er einknicken und endgültig zusammenbrechen würde.   
Und das heutige Datum machte es ihm besonders schwer, die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten.  
Der 22. August.  
Richards Geburtstag.  
Und gleichzeitig der Jahrestag ihrer Beziehung, hätten sie diese nicht vor Monaten so spektakulär an die Wand gefahren.  
Was er wohl gerade machte?  
Lee biss sich auf die Unterlippe, dachte daran, in ein paar Stunden wieder ganz in seiner Nähe und doch unendlich weit von ihm entfernt zu sein.  
Bestimmt war er bei seiner Familie und ließ sich von Margaret und Alison verwöhnen, während Mena und Abe durch den Garten tollten und Chris und John damit auf die Nerven gingen. Und Gopher war ja auch noch da. Ein schmales Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel bei der Erinnerung an den tollpatschigen Mischlingswelpen und die Freude in Menas Augen, als sie das Fellknäuel unter dem Weihnachtsbaum entdeckt hatte.   
Mittlerweile müsste er fast ausgewachsen sein.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Brauen griff Lee nach seinem Handy, entsperrte das Display und öffnete das Nummernverzeichnis. Unzählige Male hatte er in den letzten Wochen mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Richard anzurufen und sich doch immer im letzten Moment dagegen entschieden. Und auch jetzt schwebte sein Finger über dem Anrufbutton, ohne das Symbol zu berühren.  
Was, wenn er den Anruf nicht entgegen nahm?  
Oder, schlimmer noch, wenn er ihn fragte, warum zur Hölle Lee sich nach all der Zeit wieder bei ihm meldete wie ein ungebetener Gast?  
Ein Störfaktor, jemand, der in seinem Leben nichts mehr verloren hatte?   
Nein, egal wie sehr er sich auch danach sehnte, die geliebte Stimme mit dem unwiderstehlichen Akzent zu hören, das Risiko, sich dem Schmerz der Ablehnung auszusetzen, konnte und wollte er im Augenblick einfach noch nicht eingehen.  
Und wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wusste er nicht, ob er jemals so weit sein würde.  
Das Quietschen der Verandatür ließ ihn aufhorchen.   
Hastig legte er das Handy zurück auf den Tisch, trank einen Schluck Kaffee und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Über seine ganze Grübelei war das Getränk kalt geworden.  
„Hast du dich einem neuen Lebensstil verschworen oder weshalb stehst du neuerdings mit den Hühnern auf?“  
Luke ließ sich gähnend neben ihm auf die Sitzfläche fallen, stibitzte sich einen Zipfel der Wolldecke und drapierte ihn über seinen nackten Beinen, bevor er Lee einen Kuss aufdrückte.  
„Guten Morgen, Honey.“  
Lee erwiderte die Begrüßung mechanisch, zuckte mit den Schultern und legte ein schiefes Lächeln auf, das der Dunkelhaarige stirnrunzelnd zur Kenntnis nahm.  
„Guten Morgen, Babe. Das hat weder was mit guten Vorsätzen noch mit einer neu entdeckten Leidenschaft für gefiederte Unruhestifter zu tun... Ich hab' schlecht geträumt, das ist alles“, sagte Lee und zuckte leicht zusammen, als Lukes Finger unter der Decke seinen Oberschenkel streiften.   
„Nun, vielleicht sollten wir ein wenig Zeit damit vergeuden, meine nächtlichen Träume wahr werden zu lassen? Soll ich dir zeigen, was mir da so durch den Kopf geschossen ist? Genug Zeit bleibt uns, der Flieger geht erst in ein paar Stunden“, raunte der Waliser heiser, ließ seine Lippen über Lees Hals zu dessen Mund gleiten und verschloss diesen mit einem hungrigen Kuss.  
Lee schloss seufzend die Augen und redete sich selbst gut zu. Er konnte das, sich fallen lassen und einfach genießen, was Luke ihm so freiwillig anbot. Es würde ein Ausweg sein, der Versuch, das sich stetig drehende Gedankenkarussell in seinem Kopf zu stoppen. Wenn er nur aufhören würde, darüber nachzugrübeln, dann...

Er scheiterte, als Lukes Lippen sich seinem Schlüsselbein näherten. Wie immer in den vergangenen Wochen.   
Als ob sein Geist nicht zulassen konnte, wonach sein Körper so sehnsüchtig verlangte. Luke war ein fantastischer Liebhaber und Lee hatte nie genug davon bekommen können, mit ihm zu schlafen, doch jetzt... Es fühlte sich falsch an, ganz falsch. Und deshalb mussten sie unbedingt damit aufhören.  
„Luke, ich... lass das bitte“, wisperte er und hasste den piepsigen Unterton, den seine Stimme angenommen hatte.   
Er klang wie eine verschreckte Maus.  
Der Jüngere hob den Kopf und starrte ihn an. Ein Schatten huschte über ihn hinweg und verdunkelte seinen Blick, ehe er resigniert aufstöhnte, abrückte, den Kopf in den Nacken warf und sich mit den Händen durch die Haare fuhr.  
„Verdammt Lee, was ist bloß los mit dir? Man könnte meinen, du hättest immer noch nicht kapiert, dass du nicht infiziert bist. Himmel, wir sind beide sauber... wo liegt also dein beschissenes Problem?“, stieß der Waliser hervor und ballte die Fäuste, so dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.   
In seinen Augen tobte ein Sturm.  
Lee schluckte und senkte den Blick.  
Er hatte gewusst, dass jede Ablehnung, jede einzelne seiner Gesten zu dem Punkt führen würden, an dem sie sich nun befanden. Doch nichts hatte ihn auf den nagenden Schmerz und die Enttäuschung vorbereitet, die er auf diesem sonst so sanften und liebevollen Gesicht lesen konnte. Er konnte es ihm nicht sagen.   
Nicht jetzt.  
Nicht, wenn er selbst zu verwirrt war, um klar denken zu können.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, okay? Die Ungewissheit wegen Brittany und dem Baby, der Stress und die Planung angesichts der neuen Projekte, Karas Einladung... Mein Kopf ist mehr als nur voll. Lou meinte schon, wir sollten unseren Aufenthalt auf der Insel verlängern und bleiben, bis es mir wieder besser geht.“  
Luke verschränkte schnaubend die Arme vor der Brust und warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu.  
Ganz schien er ihm die Geschichte nicht abzukaufen, auch wenn es keine volle Lüge war. Es fehlte nur ein wichtiges Detail.  
Allerdings war es absolut undenkbar, Richard auch nur im Ansatz zu erwähnen. Luke würde durchdrehen.   
Und das zurecht.

„Mit Lou kannst du also darüber reden, während du hier den stummen Fisch mimst? Scheiße, Pace, kannst du dir vielleicht annähernd vorstellen, wie ich mich dabei fühle? Wir fliegen nach London, um meinen Umzug zu organisieren, Kara und Aidan zu besuchen und anschließend in unsere gemeinsame Wohnung zurückzukehren! Wenn du das alles plötzlich nicht mehr willst, wenn es dir zu schnell geht, dann...“  
Seine Stimme war immer leiser geworden.   
Die letzten Worte glichen mehr einem erstickten Schluchzen und Lee verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, Luke durch diese Hölle schicken zu müssen. Hatte er sich nicht geschworen, ihm nie mehr weh zu tun? Er war derjenige gewesen, der versprochen hatte, es unter allen Umständen zu versuchen, oder?  
„Es geht mir nicht zu schnell“, versicherte er mit fester Stimme und strich seinem Freund über die Wange.   
Luke zitterte leicht, stieß ihn aber zumindest nicht weg.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte Lou recht und der Tapetenwechsel würde das Chaos in seinem Kopf und seinem Herzen ordnen. Nur weil er erkannt hatte, dass er Richard mehr liebte als alles andere auf der Welt, hieß das nicht, dass dieser ebenso empfand.   
Ganz im Gegenteil, wahrscheinlich hatte der Brite längst jemand anderen an seiner Seite, der ihn glücklicher machte, als Lee selbst es je gekonnt hätte.   
Luke hingegen war real... und er musste sich nur genug Mühe geben, das Versprechen wahr zu machen, das er dem Waliser einst gegeben hatte.   
Luke verdiente es einfach.  
„Also hast du keine kalten Füße? Was ist es dann? Ich habe das Gefühl, da steckt noch mehr hinter als das, was du gerade gesagt hast.“  
Sein Freund hob den Blick, suchte in Lees Augen nach der Wahrheit.  
„Lee, wenn es irgendetwas gibt, was ich tun kann, dann sag es. Du musst mir nur vertrauen.“  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung, glaub mir. Gib mir nur etwas Zeit, das ist alles, um was ich dich bitte“, entgegnete er und hoffte inständig, seinen eigenen Worten Glauben schenken zu können.


	8. Something real that's out of touch

I can be strong  
When I want to be  
You think I'm weak  
'Cause you can tear me apart  
With the words that you speak

And I want to be free  
When my heart is made from gold  
And forgiveness seems too bold  
I still find it in my heart  
To say I love you

( Heart of Gold - Birdy )

 

 

Als Kinder denken wir, uns würde die Welt zu Füßen liegen und wir haben die Ewigkeit, um hinter all ihre Geheimnisse zu kommen. Eine Stunde fühlt sich an wie ein Jahr und der Sommer scheint Äonen zu überdauern, nur darauf wartend, unsere wissbegierigen Seelen mit immer neuen Erlebnissen zu füllen. Doch schleichend verändern wir uns – wo früher Neugier und Erstaunen herrschten, nisten sich plötzlich Pflicht und Verantwortung ein. Die Tage werden kürzer, rasen vorbei und gehen unwiederbringlich verloren.   
Einer nach dem anderen... Eine Woche, ein Monat, ein Jahr... Unsere Uhr tickt unaufhörlich, der Sand der Zeit rinnt zwischen unseren Fingern hindurch in die Leere, bis auch das letzte Korn entschwunden ist.   
Und doch vergeuden wir unser Leben so oft mit Nichtigkeiten, die uns unnötig belasten und düstere Schatten auf unser Dasein werfen. Verpasste Gelegenheiten, Reue und Bedauern reihen sich in einer immer länger werdenden Schlange auf und infiltrieren in einsamen Nächten unsere Träume.  
Wieso ist es so schwer, die infantile Unschuld zu bewahren und die Schönheit des Augenblicks zu erkennen?  
Einst waren unsere Herzen voller Lachen und trotzdem geben wir einer nach dem anderen den Kampf auf, kapitulieren vor den vielen geschlagenen Wunden, verstecken unsere verletzliche Seite hinter Mauern aus Lügen und werden kalt, hart, unberechenbar.   
Erwachsen.   
Warum nur lassen wir zu, dass die Dunkelheit in uns das Licht verdrängt und erbarmungslos zerstört, was wir doch so dringend brauchen?  
Wann haben wir den Mut verloren, zu lieben und geliebt zu werden?

 

 

Siebenundzwanzig war ein neuer Rekord.  
Richard furchte die Stirn, als er das kühlende Insektengel auf den letzten Stich an seinem Schienbein auftrug, sich vom Badewannenrand erhob und anschließend die nur mehr halbvolle Tube verschloss. Er seufzte leise.  
Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass nicht der Zoo der für ihn gefährlichste Platz hier in London war, sondern der Hafen in Greenwich. Mena und Abe hatten ihn förmlich angebettelt, mit ihnen die Cutty Sark zu besichtigen, seit sein Neffe eine Dokumentation über den alten Teeklipper im Fernsehen verfolgt hatte. Richard war angesichts der beiden flehenden Schmollmünder weich geworden und so hatten sie den sonnigen Nachmittag an Bord des historischen Segelschiffs verbracht und sich von einem wettergegerbten Seemann dessen Geschichte erzählen lassen.   
Mena und Abe hingen wie verzaubert an den Lippen des raubeinigen Matrosen, der die Schönheit der Hexe Nannie pries, während die Mückenschwärme bedrohlich über ihren Köpfen schwirrten, bis sie Richard schließlich entdeckt und triumphierend eingekreist hatten.   
Für die blutsaugenden Biester war es ein überaus erfolgreicher Tag gewesen.

„Daddy, gehst du heute Abend wieder mit Maureen aus?“, nuschelte Philomena undeutlich neben ihm, spuckte rosa Zahnpastaschaum ins Waschbecken und wischte sich sorgfältig den Mund mit ihrem Handtuch ab.   
Sie hatte vor kurzem ihren ersten Milchzahn verloren und spielte nun andächtig mit der Zunge in der entstandenen Lücke herum, während sie fragend zu ihm aufsah.   
Er nickte lächelnd, griff nach der Haarbürste und begann, ihre vom Bad noch feuchten Locken auszukämmen.   
Behutsam entwirrte er die dunklen Strähnen und flocht sie danach zu einem dicken Zopf zusammen. Er liebte diese simplen Dinge und die damit verbundene Zeit, die er allein mit der Fünfjährigen verbringen konnte.   
Solche kostbaren Momente zwischen ihnen gab es viel zu selten.  
„Wir wollen dem grauen Zauberer einen Besuch abstatten. Du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder, Prinzessin?“  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich im Spiegel und Richard nahm belustigt zur Kenntnis, wie seine Tochter die Augen verdrehte. In Momenten wie diesen war sie das absolute Ebenbild ihrer Großmutter.  
„Grüßt du Ian bitte von mir? Er soll lieb zu Maureen sein...Ich mag sie nämlich. Sie hat immer so lustige Ideen und mit ihr ist mir nie langweilig. Gramps sagt, für 'ne Irin ist sie schwer in Ordnung. Was meint er eigentlich damit?“, fragte sie keck und reichte ihm ihr Haarband von der Ablage.  
Richard befestigte das bunte Gummi in ihrem Zopf und stupste mit dem Finger gegen ihre Nase, was ihr ein Kichern entlockte.   
„Das fragst du Gramps morgen besser selbst, meine Süße. Ich bin gespannt, was für eine Erklärung er da parat hat.“

Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel, atmete den frischen Apfelduft ihres Shampoos ein und drückte sie fest an sich. Nur noch ein paar freie Tage blieben ihnen, bevor seine neuen Projekte starten und ihn wieder für Wochen von ihr separieren würden. So sehr er seinen Job auch liebte – diese Trennungen zerrissen ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue.   
Sie würde ihm unglaublich fehlen.  
Er lockerte die Umarmung, wischte sich verstohlen über die Augen und lächelte tapfer. Sie sollte nicht sehen, wie er sich fühlte.  
„Für dich wird es jetzt allerdings langsam Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen. Sag Chris und Alison schon mal Gute Nacht, ich lese dir gleich noch etwas vor.“  
Philomena nickte, kletterte von dem kleinen Schemel herunter, den sie benötigte, um ans Waschbecken zu gelangen und stürmte wie ein Wirbelwind in ihrem Nachthemd über den Flur ins Wohnzimmer, wo sein Bruder und dessen Frau mit Sicherheit die Nachrichten anschauten.   
Lächelnd blickte Richard ihr hinterher und fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, wo die vergangenen Jahre geblieben waren.   
Ihm kam es so vor, als hätte seine Tochter erst gestern ihren ersten Schrei in die Welt gebrüllt, dabei würde sie bereits in zwei Wochen in die Schule kommen.   
Ein Umstand, der ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue melancholisch stimmte, erinnerte er ihn doch unerbittlich daran, wie viele seiner naiven Pläne sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit in Luft aufgelöst hatten. Ihr Sommer hatte es werden sollen, der Start in ein neues Leben. Ein anderes Land, andere Menschen... nichts war so gekommen, wie er es sich für sie beide erträumt hatte.   
Wenigstens würde seine Ehe bald der Vergangenheit angehören, war der endgültige Scheidungstermin doch auf den achten September festgesetzt worden. Nur noch 15 Tage, die ihn von der Freiheit trennten.   
Richard wandte sich seufzend um und schloss leise die Tür.  
Die warme Jahreszeit neigte sich definitiv ihrem Ende zu. Die ersten Vorboten des kommenden Herbstes lagen in der Luft und ließen eine kühle Brise durch das angekippte Fenster strömen, die ihm eine Gänsehaut bescherte. 

Er schauderte, schlüpfte in seine Jeans und zog das graue Shirt mit der Knopfleiste über, das Maureen ihm vorgestern zu seinem Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. (Zusammen mit einer großen Flasche Whiskey und der Entschuldigung, die einfallsloseste Person in ganz London zu sein, wenn es darum ging, anderen Leuten ein Präsent zu kaufen. Nun, sie kannte Martin 'Gummipuppen sind ein vernünftiges Geschenk' Freeman auch noch nicht.)  
Fast ununterbrochen hatte an diesem Tag das Telefon geklingelt, doch der eine Anruf, den er herbeigesehnt und vor dem er sich gleichzeitig auch gefürchtet hatte, war nicht gekommen.  
Sein innigster Wunsch war ihm nicht erfüllt worden.  
Nachdenklich blickte er in den Badezimmerspiegel, suchte nach den Spuren, die das turbulente, vergangene Jahr auf seinem Gesicht hinterlassen hatte.  
Die filigranen Linien hatten an Schärfe gewonnen und ein harter Zug umspielte seine Mundwinkel.  
Sah man ihm sein Alter mittlerweile an?  
Konnte man erkennen, mit welchen Dämonen er nachts um seinen Schlaf rang?  
Richards Finger streiften das schmale Lederband, das um seinen Hals hing und ein freudloses Lachen entfuhr ihm bei der Berührung. Der Twist schimmerte geheimnisvoll im einfallenden Licht und erinnerte ihn an das, was einst war und nie wieder sein würde.   
Starke Bindung, feste Freundschaft, tiefste Loyalität und immerwährende Liebe... Nur das ihr 'für immer' gerade einmal ein paar Monate angehalten hatte, bevor alles den Bach hinunter gegangen war.   
Wie konnte sich innerhalb dieser kurzen Zeitspanne ein Leben nur so dermaßen verändern? Und welch sentimentale Nostalgie war da in ihn gefahren, das Schmuckstück aus der Nachttischschublade zu holen, um es wieder zu tragen?  
Lee würde nicht mehr zu ihm zurückkommen, dafür hatte er gesorgt.  
Weshalb fiel es ihm dann so schwer, loszulassen?  
„... Diese Art von Liebe stirbt nicht so einfach...“, hatte Maureen zu ihm gesagt und die Flügel der Schmetterlinge betrachtet, die ihn mit ihrer Farbe zu verhöhnen schienen.  
Mit zusammengepressten Lippen starrte er sein Spiegelbild an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Nein, diese Liebe würde nicht sterben, so sehr er sich das auch manchmal wünschte, würde es sein Leben ohne Lee doch erträglicher machen.  
Langsam knöpfte er das Shirt zu, strich ein letztes Mal über den kostbaren Anhänger und öffnete die Badezimmertür, um seiner Tochter ihr Lieblingsmärchen vorzulesen.  
Wenigstens dort gab es doch immer ein Happyend.

 

 

 

„Mir war gar nicht bewusst, dass du so auf englisches Frühstück stehst. Bisher war ich der Meinung, dir reicht dein heißgeliebter Kaffee zum wach werden.“  
Luke warf Lee einen ungläubigen Blick zu, nippte an seinem Tee und deutete auf die diversen Platten, gefüllt mit Bohnen, Eiern, Würstchen, Brot und Speck, von denen sein Freund sich mit großem Enthusiasmus und noch größerem Appetit bediente.  
Der Ältere grinste, trank einen Schluck Orangensaft und wischte sich mit der Serviette über den Mund, ehe er nach einer weiteren Brotscheibe griff und diese auf seinem Teller platzierte.  
„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich nicht frühstücke. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich morgens schlicht zu müde oder zu faul bin, mich in die Küche zu stellen und so etwas zu zaubern. Meist trifft beides zu“, entgegnete Lee augenzwinkernd.  
Luke schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.  
„Deshalb stehst du also so oft nach mir auf... Jetzt wird mir einiges klar.“  
Lee zuckte lapidar mit den Schultern, nickte der älteren Bedienung hinter dem Tresen freundlich zu und orderte einen weiteren Kaffee und ein paar gegrillte Tomaten.   
Sollte Luke ruhig seine Späße mit ihm treiben, wenn es ihn glücklich machte. Er hatte erstaunlicherweise das erste Mal seit Wochen wieder richtigen Hunger und nicht das Gefühl, dass alles, was er zu sich nahm, nach Pappe schmeckte oder - schlimmer noch – ihm schlecht davon wurde. Außerdem genoss er die heimelige Atmosphäre des Dailies, das nur unweit von Lukes Wohnung entfernt und deshalb ihre erste Wahl gewesen war, herrschte im Kühlschrank des Walisers doch gähnende Leere.   
So gern dieser in Millbrook auch für sie beide gekocht hatte und oftmals stundenlang in der Küche verschwunden war, um die neuesten Rezepte auszuprobieren, schien er in seinen eigenen vier Wänden keinen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Die letzten beiden Tage waren sie ausschließlich außer Haus essen gewesen.  
„Was steht heute eigentlich alles auf dem Plan? Nur Business oder auch ein wenig Sightseeing und Entspannung?“

Lee spießte eines der fettig schimmernden Würstchen mit der Gabel auf, ignorierte Lukes angewiderten Blick und ließ es in seinem Mund verschwinden. Verflucht, die Dinger schmeckten fast so gut wie die, die er bei seinem letzten Aufenthalt hier gegessen hatte! Der Dunkelhaarige verdrehte angesichts der entzückten Miene seines Freundes die Augen, biss von seinem Brötchen ab und griff nach seinem Tablet. Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, bis er gefunden zu haben schien, wonach er gesucht hatte.  
„Ab zehn stecke ich in einem Meeting mit meiner Agentin. Ruth hat schon durchscheinen lassen, dass sie von meinen Umzugsplänen nicht wirklich begeistert ist, also solltest du dich darauf einrichten, ein paar Stunden ohne mich verbringen zu müssen. Wahrscheinlich werden mir hinterher die Ohren von ihren ganzen Argumenten brummen“, murrte er, stibitzte eine der Tomaten, die die Kellnerin soeben an den Tisch gebracht hatte und bestreute sie mit Pfeffer.   
Lee runzelte die Stirn.   
Luke hatte noch nie erwähnt, dass United Agents unzufrieden damit war, dass er seinen Lebensmittelpunkt nach Amerika verlegen wollte. Und noch mehr irritierte ihn der plötzlich aufkeimende Gedanke, dass sie damit vielleicht nicht ganz Unrecht hatten.   
Himmel, weshalb mussten die zweifelnden Stimmen ihn ausgerechnet jetzt wieder heimsuchen? Kalte Füße zu bekommen war etwas, dass er sich bei der momentanen Fragilität ihrer Beziehung nicht unbedingt erlauben sollte.  
„Wahrscheinlich macht sie sich nur Gedanken darüber, ob ihr Klient mit diesem Schritt nicht etwas überstürzt handelt. Mütterliche Gefühle und so. Was genau hat sie denn gesagt?“, fragte er deshalb so beiläufig wie möglich.  
Die Antwort interessierte ihn aus mehr als nur einem Grund.  
Luke musterte ihn mit plötzlich aufblitzender Spannung, eine Veränderung, die Lee ein unangenehmes Gefühl in der Magengegend bescherte. Möglicherweise war es ja doch nicht so klug gewesen, dermaßen viel von den kalorienreichen Köstlichkeiten in sich hinein zu stopfen. Allerdings hatte er da auch noch nicht gewusst, welche Wendung dieses Gespräch auf Grund seiner lapidaren Nachfrage nehmen würde.   
Hatten sie dieses Thema nicht inzwischen klären können?   
Er legte das Besteck beiseite und presste die Lippen zusammen.  
Soviel zum Thema beiläufig. 

„Warum willst du das wissen?“, schnappte Luke giftig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Damit du auf den Zug aufspringen und ins selbe Horn blasen kannst, ohne zugeben zu müssen, dass du ganz glücklich damit wärst, wenn ich auf sie hören würde? Dass du das mit uns überhaupt nicht mehr willst? Vielleicht nie gewollt hast?“  
Die Worte trafen Lee wie ein Blitzschlag.  
Fassungslos starrte er den Waliser an. Er wollte aufspringen, ihn schütteln, schreien, ihm versichern, dass nichts davon stimmte, doch die Worte kamen nicht über seine Lippen. Und er wusste auch genau, warum. Näher war Luke der Wahrheit noch nie gekommen und diese Erkenntnis verschloss ihm gnädigerweise den Mund.  
Stattdessen ballte er unter dem Tisch die Hände zu Fäusten und atmete tief durch. Ein lautstarker Streit in der Öffentlichkeit mit mehr als einem Dutzend neugieriger Augenpaare um sich herum war das Letzte, was sie beide im Moment gebrauchen konnten. Sie zogen auch so schon genügend Aufmerksamkeit an, ging er von den tuschelnden Teenagern am anderen Ende des Raums aus, die ihnen immer wieder aufgeregte Blicke zuwarfen und eifrig auf ihren Handys herumtippten.  
Er schluckte angestrengt.  
Zwang sich, seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und nicht mit dem herauszuplatzen, was ihm wirklich auf der Zunge lag.  
„Mir geht es doch nur darum, dass du es nicht irgendwann bereust, so unvermittelt deine Zelte hier abgebrochen zu haben. Immerhin liebst du London genauso wie ich New York.“  
Der Jüngere lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und fluchte kaum hörbar, wischte sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht und blickte zur Decke.  
Lee konnte sehen, wie sehr ihn diese Konversation mitnahm und fühlte sich mit jeder Minute mieser. Weshalb hatte er diese bescheuerte Frage überhaupt stellen müssen?  
Es war doch klar gewesen, wie Luke darauf reagieren würde!

Der Dunkelhaarige warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Der Schmerz, den er in dessen sonst so liebevollen Augen fand, jagte ihm einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken.   
„Du enttäuscht mich wirklich, Lee. Hatten wir nicht mal ausgemacht, uns gegenseitig nicht mehr anzulügen? Es geht hier nicht darum, ob ich das irgendwann bereue, sondern du, hab ich Recht?“, wisperte er, knüllte seine Serviette zusammen und legte den Kopf schief, um ihn direkt anzusehen.  
Lee hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„So ist es nicht... Wirklich nicht. Die letzten Wochen waren schlichtweg zu viel für mich. Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich im Moment ein wenig neben mir stehe und Zeit brauche... Das ändert aber nichts an meinen Gefühlen zu dir.“  
Zumindest war das keine direkte Lüge, fügte er im Stillen hinzu. Er liebte Luke, dessen war er sich absolut sicher. Sein Lachen, die ruhige, besonnene Fürsorge, die er an den Tag legte, dessen aufopferndes Wesen... Ob diese Empfindungen allerdings auch stark genug waren, um den Schritt in eine gemeinsame Zukunft zu gehen, glaubte er seit dem Gespräch mit Mike und Lou immer weniger.   
Jedenfalls nicht, solange ein Anderer unaufhörlich sein Denken okkupierte und die Erinnerung an diesen Mann ihn nachts um den Schlaf brachte. Zu wissen, dass ihn im Augenblick nur wenige Meilen von Richard trennten, machte das Ganze nicht unbedingt besser.   
Eher im Gegenteil.  
Luke griff über den Tisch hinweg nach seiner Hand und strich mit dem Daumen sanft über die kühle Haut. Am liebsten hätte Lee den Arm weggezogen, als er die leise Hoffnung auf den Gesichtszügen des Walisers aufglimmen sah.  
„Meinst du das ernst? Du willst das wirklich immer noch? Scheiße, es tut mir echt leid, dass ich dich eben so angefahren habe“, murmelte dieser dunkel und drückte in einer entschuldigenden Geste Lees Finger.  
Gott, wie schlecht konnte ein einzelner Mensch sich eigentlich fühlen? Lee räusperte sich und legte ein schiefes Lächeln auf, das hoffentlich nicht zu gekünstelt wirkte. An seinen schauspielerischen Skills würde er im Privatleben noch hart arbeiten müssen, um Luke das Glück zu geben, das dieser verdient hatte, so viel stand fest.  
Er erwiderte den Händedruck seines Freundes.  
„Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest, Babe. Und jetzt lass uns hier verschwinden, damit Ruth dir nicht den Kopf abreißt, wenn du meinetwegen zu spät kommst.“  
Lee wusste plötzlich mit Gewissheit, wem er in der Zwischenzeit einen Besuch abstatten würde.  
Er glaubte nicht mehr an Wunder... doch würde ein Zauberer vielleicht etwas Licht ins Dunkel bringen können.

Nachdem er sich vor dem Klinkerbau in der Lexington Street von Luke verabschiedet und ihm viel Glück mit Ruth gewünscht hatte, entschied Lee spontan angesichts des angenehmen Spätsommerwetters, sein angestrebtes Ziel zu Fuß zu erreichen. Die Bewegung würde ihm nach dem reichhaltigen Frühstück guttun und dabei helfen, seine Gedanken zu klären. Außerdem war ihm irgendwie danach, die Stadt, die ihm einst so viel bedeutet hatte, auch einmal ohne Schnee zu erkunden.  
Gemächlich schlenderte er, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und sein geliebtes, schwarzes New York Yankees – Cap tief ins Gesicht gezogen, durch die vertrauten Straßen. In der Brewer Street blieb er kurz vor dem Snog stehen und prallte beinah mit einem kleinen Mädchen zusammen, das vorsichtig einen großen Becher Frozen Yoghurt vor sich her balancierte.   
Ihr breites Grinsen und die wilden Locken erinnerten Lee an ein anderes Kind, das vor ein paar Monaten mit einem identischen Gesichtsausdruck diesen Laden verlassen und ihn dabei schon fast genötigt hatte, von seinem Eis zu naschen. Kirsch-Banane, er konnte den Geschmack noch auf den Lippen erahnen. Wehmütig lächelnd sah er ihr hinterher, bis sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war.  
Vielleicht war das Ganze doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, lauerten die Geister der Vergangenheit hier schließlich an jeder Ecke. Aber wenn es danach ginge, hätte er sich gar nicht erst ins Flugzeug setzen dürfen.  
Kopfschüttelnd setzte er seinen Weg fort.  
Am Leicester Square (dessen Name nicht unbedingt dazu beitrug, seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken, stellte er leise fluchend fest) machte er einen Abstecher in den kleinen Park, setzte sich auf die Stufen des Shakespeare-Brunnens und las die Inschrift, die er doch bereits auswendig kannte.

Es gibt keine Dunkelheit, nur Ignoranz.

Stundenlang hatte Richard nach ihrem Besuch hier über die Werke des englischen Dichters philosophiert und dabei eine Begeisterung an den Tag gelegt, von der Lee völlig mitgerissen worden war und die schließlich in einer atemberaubend leidenschaftlichen Nacht geendet hatte. Die Erinnerung daran zauberte ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.  
Gott, wie sehr er es vermisste, mit seinen Händen durch Richards dunkles Haar zu streichen, dessen geschmeidigen Körper mit Händen und Lippen zu erkunden und in seinen Augen und der Liebe zu ertrinken, die er jedes einzelne Mal in diesem unglaublichen Blau zu finden geglaubt hatte.  
Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen den hellen Stein, berührte den Anhänger, der sorgsam verborgen unter seinem Shirt ruhte und starrte in den Himmel.  
So sehr er sich auch bemühte, so hart er auch dagegen ankämpfte, es wurde von Tag zu Tag schwieriger, seine eigentlichen Gefühle zu verleugnen. In London zu sein, die gleiche Luft wie Richard zu atmen, zu wissen, dass dieser jeden Moment hinter irgendeiner Straßenecke erscheinen könnte... Scheiße, es war ihm definitiv leichter gefallen, die Stimmen in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren, als noch ein ganzer Ozean zwischen ihnen gelegen hatte.   
Und selbst da hatte er sie niemals vollständig zum Schweigen bringen können. Doch wenn er auch sonst jemand war, der Lügen verabscheute und der Wahrheit den Vorzug gab – diesmal durfte er diesen Fehler nicht machen, unter keinen Umständen, würde es doch etwas auslösen, dessen Konsequenzen er sich nicht stellen konnte und wollte.  
Nein, dieses eine Mal würde er sich zusammenreißen müssen.  
Er presste die Kiefer aufeinander, verdrängte die aufsteigenden Bilder und erhob sich entschlossen. Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf die Statue zu riskieren verließ er hastig den Park.  
Den Rest des Weges schaute er stur geradeaus, achtete nicht auf die Orte, die er gemeinsam mit Richard und Mena besucht hatte und wäre deshalb fast an den beiden bleiverglasten, blauen Türen vorbeigelaufen, hinter denen sich sein eigentliches Ziel befand. Ärgerlich über sich selbst betrat er den historischen Pub, nahm das Cap ab und sah sich um.  
Seit seinem letzten Besuch hatte sich absolut nichts verändert.

 

 

 

 

„Was genau machen wir hier eigentlich?“  
Richard musterte Maureen, die neben ihm auf den kalten Fliesen des kleinen Hauswirtschaftsraums saß und ungeduldig an ihrer Nagelhaut gnibbelte, mit belustigter Miene. Die junge Irin verdrehte die Augen und streckte ihm frech die Zunge heraus, zuckte allerdings erschrocken zusammen, als die Maschine vor ihnen laut rumpelnd zum Leben erwachte.  
„Dämliches Mistteil!“  
Die ächzenden Geräusche, die der Trockner jetzt von sich gab, ließen Richard nichts Gutes ahnen. Lange konnte es allem Anschein nach nicht mehr dauern, bis das altertümliche Gerät endgültig den Geist aufgeben würde.   
Maureen fluchte schmerzerfüllt, warf ihrem blutenden Zeigefinger einen wütenden Blick zu und wischte die Hand an ihrem Sweatshirt ab, ehe sie die Arme seufzend vor der Brust verschränkte.   
„Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich vergessen hab, mein Lieblingsshirt zu waschen. Und ohne das gehe ich heute Abend nirgendwo hin.“  
„Entschuldige, dass ich scheinbar übersehen habe, wie wenige Klamotten du hier hortest. Wie kam ich nur darauf, anzunehmen, dass der Kleiderschrank der einzige Platz in deiner Wohnung ist, der nicht förmlich überquillt?", entgegnete er neckend und stupste sie leicht mit dem Ellenbogen an.  
Maureen war in diesem Fall nicht anders als jede andere Frau, die Richard bisher in seinem Leben kennengelernt hatte – unzählige Sachen zur Auswahl, aber trotzdem nichts zum Anziehen.   
Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, als sie ihm den Mittelfinger entgegenstreckte und ihn ansah als überlege sie, welches der im Regal stehenden Putzmittel ihm einen schnellen Tod bescheren würde.  
„Dafür, dass dir meine Bude zu unordentlich ist, bist du allerdings erstaunlich oft hier“, erwiderte sie nüchtern und verschloss mit dem Fuß die Lüftungsklappe des Trockners, die durch die starken Vibrationen aufgeschnappt war. Richards hochgezogene Augenbrauen angesichts der maroden Apparatur ignorierte sie geflissentlich.   
„Ich muss zugeben, dass das weniger an dem Chaos liegt, als an der Person, die es verursacht. Auch wenn dieses sonst so liebreizende Wesen heute alles andere als nett und zuvorkommend zu mir ist und ich mir ihretwegen Beulen am Hintern hole.“  
Er rutschte ungemütlich auf dem harten Boden hin und her, um eine einigermaßen akzeptable Sitzposition zu finden. Weshalb gingen sie nicht einfach ins Wohnzimmer und warteten dort darauf, dass dieses Höllenteil seine Arbeit beendete?   
Würde es unbeaufsichtigt etwa durch die Gegend springen oder die Wohnung in Brand setzen?   
Misstrauisch beäugte er die Maschine und entschied sich danach, einfach dort zu bleiben, wo er jetzt saß. Sicher war sicher. Er taxierte Maureens bleiches Gesicht.   
„Warum bist du eigentlich so furchtbar nervös? Du benimmst dich, als würden wir mit der Queen speisen müssen.“

Richard strich mit den Fingern über ihren nackten Arm und griff ihr behutsam unters Kinn, um sie prüfend anzusehen.   
Maureen zuckte mit den Schultern, senkte den Blick und zupfte einen Fussel aus ihren dicken Stricksocken. Sie wirkte plötzlich unglaublich jung und verlegen.  
„Das wäre mir im Moment tatsächlich lieber, glaub mir. Du magst diese Verabredung vielleicht ganz entspannt sehen, aber hey... wir treffen uns mit SIR Ian McKellen! Weißt du, was das für mich bedeutet? Der Mann ist eine lebende Legende!“, stieß sie hervor und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
Richard konnte sich nur mit allergrößter Mühe ein Lachen verkneifen.  
Wenn sie den älteren Schauspieler erst einmal näher kannte, würde sie sich über ihr momentanes Verhalten sicher genauso amüsieren.  
„Ian ist ein toller Kerl, also hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen. Er beißt nur, wenn man ihn darum bittet. Außerdem schien es dir an Silvester auch nichts auszumachen, inmitten einer Horde von mehr oder weniger prominenten Menschen zu feiern und an mir rum zu knabbern“, sagte er trocken und gluckste nun doch leise anhand ihrer entgleisenden Gesichtszüge.  
Himmel, wie sehr er es genoss, sie ab und an zu veralbern!   
Sie machte es ihm aber auch zu leicht!  
Er schlang entschuldigend einen Arm um sie, bettete ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust und strich ihr durch die dunklen Locken, eine Geste, die beruhigen sollte und ihr Ziel augenscheinlich nicht verfehlte, entspannte sich ihr Körper doch zusehends unter der zärtlichen Behandlung. Sie schnurrte fast wie eine Katze und drückte sich näher an ihn.  
„Manchmal bist du wirklich ein absoluter Arsch, Armitage“, knurrte sie und trat ihm gegen den Unterschenkel, um ihre Worte zu untermauern, ehe sie fortfuhr.  
„Aber du hast Recht. Es hat mich nicht gestört, weil das nicht ich war. Die Femme fatale an diesem Abend... Das ist eine der Rollen, die ich spiele und die nichts mit dem zu tun hat, wie ich wirklich bin.“  
Er nickte.  
„Ich hab mich neulich schon gefragt, warum du die Barbie mimst, deren einziges Interesse in Designerkleidchen und harmlosem Gossip zu bestehen scheint. Jetzt, wo ich weiß, was hinter dieser schillernden Fassade steckt, erstaunt mich diese Verkleidung immer wieder aufs Neue.“  
Maureen spielte gedankenverloren mit den Knöpfen an seinem Shirt und glättete mit den Fingern unsichtbare Falten in dem grauen Stoff.   
Sie schien ihre Antwort genau zu überdenken.

„Weil es leichter war“, murmelte sie nach einer Weile und starrte den Trockner an, der mittlerweile den furchterregenden Geräuschen nach zu urteilen im letzten Abschnitt des Programms angekommen war.  
„Ich habe dir ja bereits von der konservativen Einstellung erzählt, die in meiner Familie vorherrscht. Frauen haben Frauen zu sein und nicht irgendwelche unabhängigen Kreaturen, die statt Kleidchen lieber Jeans und Lederjacke tragen, Rockkonzerte jeder Teenieband vorziehen und die ihren Mund aufmachen und nicht brav lächeln und stumm bleiben. Als ich damals nach London kam, da dachte ich, dieses Image endlich ablegen zu können und sein zu dürfen, wie ich wirklich bin. Allerdings hatte ich mich da schwer getäuscht. Niemand wollte mich so einstellen, wie ich mich präsentierte. Also habe ich mein letztes Geld in ein paar heiße Fummel investiert, mir nen Haufen Make-Up ins Gesicht geklatscht und bin erneut Klinken putzen gegangen... Und plötzlich hagelte es keine Absagen mehr. Erschreckend, oder?“  
Richard hörte ihr aufmerksam zu.  
Die Erfahrungen, die sie gemacht hatte und nun mit ihm teilte, kamen ihm mehr als nur vertraut vor. Auch er hatte oft genug vorgeben müssen, jemand anderer zu sein, um einen Job zu bekommen oder anderweitig Erfolge zu erzielen.  
Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss ins Haar und spielte mit einer der langen Strähnen, die sich aus ihrem unordentlich hochgesteckten Dutt gelöst hatten.  
„Deine Rolle hast du ziemlich gut gespielt, meine Liebe. Selbst ich bin verdammt lange darauf reingefallen. Allerdings ist mir dein natürliches Ich bedeutend lieber.“  
„Vielleicht sollte ich ja doch umsatteln und stattdessen ans Theater gehen, was meinst du? Drama würde mir mit Sicherheit liegen.“  
Sie lachte bitter bei der Erinnerung an die Wochen ihrer Affäre, in denen sie ihm das berechnende Luder vorgespielt und sich fast an ihm verbrannt hatte. Zum Glück gehörte diese Zeit der Vergangenheit an. Ihre Freundschaft war ihnen beiden sehr wichtig geworden und sie würde die Stunden mit ihm nicht missen wollen.

„Wie war das eigentlich bei dir? Weshalb lässt du die wenigsten Menschen den wahren Richard sehen?“, fragte die Dunkelhaarige unvermittelt und hob den Kopf, um ihn anblicken zu können.   
Richard schluckte befangen.  
Sollte er ihr wirklich erzählen, was alles dazu geführt hatte, dass er so wenigen Menschen vertrauen konnte und sich lieber hinter dem versteckte, was er jahrelang in unzähligen Situationen erprobt hatte? Er starrte an die Zimmerdecke, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch.  
„Meine Großmutter, die Mutter meines Vaters, war eine sehr strenge Frau mit hohen Moralvorstellungen, die sie eisern und ohne Gnade durchzusetzen versuchte. Jedes Mal, wenn wir sie besuchten oder sie zu uns kam, nahm sie meinen Bruder und mich zur Seite und erklärte uns, wie sich ein richtiger Mann zu verhalten habe. In ihrer Welt gab es keine Tränen, keinen Müßiggang, dort war kein Platz für Schwäche oder Träumereien... alles, was zählte, war Disziplin, Leistung und Gehorsam.“  
Das Bild der stets ernst dreinblickenden, alten Frau mit ihren matronenhaften Kleidern und den harten, dunkelblauen Augen tauchte vor ihm auf und ließ ihn schaudern. Als Kind hatte er unglaubliche Angst vor ihr gehabt und auch heute noch glaubte er, manchmal ihre autoritäre Stimme in seinem Gehirn wispern zu hören, wenn er etwas tat, was in ihren Augen ein unentschuldbarer Fehler gewesen wäre.   
In den letzten Jahren war das ziemlich oft vorgekommen.  
„Sie war demnach nicht unbedingt nett, nehme ich an?“  
Maureen tastete nach seiner Hand und verflocht ihre Finger miteinander. Die Wärme ihrer Haut holte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart und ließ die Bilder verblassen.   
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Chris hatte weniger unter ihr zu leiden als ich. Er war der Draufgänger, interessierte sich für Sport, Mädchen und schnelle Autos. Ihren kleinen Charmeur hat sie ihn immer genannt. Er war eben genauso, wie sie ihn haben wollte, während ich ihrer Meinung nach eine einzige Enttäuschung abgab. Lesen, tanzen und Gedichte schreiben waren wahrscheinlich nicht unbedingt die Freizeitbeschäftigungen, die sie für mich erdacht hatte. So etwas taten nur Schwuchteln, aber keine richtigen Männer. Meine Mutter hat sich deshalb einige ziemlich erbitterte Kämpfe mit ihr geliefert.“  
„Sie muss ja einen regelrechten Herzinfarkt bekommen haben, als du mit der Schauspielerei angefangen hast“, sagte die Irin und drückte seine Hand.  
„Wie ging es dann weiter?“  
„Das hat sie. Nach meiner Annahme an der Lambda hat sie nicht mehr mit meiner Mutter oder mir geredet. Es war, als hätten wir einfach aufgehört, in ihrer Welt zu existieren. Sie ist dann ein paar Jahre später gestorben. Annabell und ich waren gemeinsam auf ihrer Beerdigung.“  
Maureen stieß ein paar gälische Worte aus, die Richard zwar nicht verstand, aber instinktiv als Flüche einordnete.   
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck dabei war mehr als nur eindeutig.

„Familienbande... Fluch und Segen sondergleichen. Ich glaube, jetzt verstehe ich auch endlich, warum du auf deine Ex hereingefallen bist. Sie hat anscheinend genau das getriggert, was da von Kindesbeinen an in dir geschlummert hat, der lieben Omi sei Dank.“  
Nun musste Richard doch lachen.   
Maureens pikierte Miene erinnerte ihn zu sehr an die von Mena, wenn sich irgendetwas auf ihrem Teller befand, dass sie partout nicht essen wollte. In neun von zehn Fällen handelte es sich dabei um Gemüse.   
Und doch, trotz ihrer eher schnodderigen Art und der kindlichen Mimik hatte die junge Frau den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen.  
„Vor Annabell hatte ich die ein oder andere Flirterei mit männlichen Kollegen. Nichts ernstes, ein bisschen Knutschen, ein wenig Fummeln... jedes Mal, wenn es hätte mehr werden können, hat mich der Mut verlassen und ich hab die Reißleine gezogen, aus Angst, wirklich so zu sein, wie meine Großmutter es immer prophezeit hat. Eine nichtsnutzige Schwuchtel, die den Kopf in den Wolken hat und zu faul ist, richtig zu arbeiten. Und dann trat Annie in mein Leben. Jung, hübsch, aus guter Familie und eindeutig an mir interessiert. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich ich war, endlich als 'normal' angesehen zu werden.“  
Maureen schnaubte, zog die Beine unters Kinn und pulte an dem mittlerweile getrockneten Blut an ihrem Zeigefinger herum.  
„Doch, das kann ich sehr wohl. Sie war der Prototyp all dessen, was die alte Hexe milde gestimmt hätte. Jedenfalls hat sie vorgegeben, so zu sein. Und naiv und traumatisiert, wie du warst, hat sie dich schneller in ihr Netz eingewickelt gehabt, als du noch Amen sagen konntest.“  
„Du sagst es. Ziemlich dämlich von mir, richtig?“, entgegnete Richard und runzelte die Stirn.  
Wieso klang all das aus Maureens Mund so logisch, während sein eigenes Gehirn sich bei Fragen dieser Art ständig in unendlichen Überlegungen verstrickte? Sie sollte nicht Schauspielerin, sondern Psychologin werden.   
Ihren ersten Patienten hätte sie bereits sicher.  
Die Brünette erhob sich ächzend, öffnete die Tür des Trockners und zog ein schwarzes Shirt aus der Trommel hervor. Richard war über ihrem Gespräch völlig entgangen, dass das monotone Brummen der Maschine bereits vor einer ganzen Weile verstummt war.   
„Wenn es danach geht, dann sind wir beide ziemlich dämlich. Zum Glück ist es nie zu spät, um manche Fehler wieder gutzumachen.“  
Maureen hielt Richard die Hand hin, zog ihn auf die Beine und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu hauchen.  
„Ruf ihn an“, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.  
Er wusste nur zu genau, wen sie meinte.  
Weniger klar war ihm allerdings, ob er bereits weit genug war, diesen Schritt auch wirklich gehen zu können.

 

 

 

 

„Lee! Mein Junge, was für eine Überraschung, dich hier zu sehen. Was treibt dich nach London?“  
Ian kam aus dem Hinterraum des Pubs, nachdem seine Angestellte ihn über den unerwarteten Besuch informiert hatte und strahlte über beide Wangen, als er den Jüngeren in die Arme schloss und wohlwollend begutachtete.   
In den grünen Hosen, einem blassrosa gestreiften Pullover und mit dem abenteuerlich um den Hals geschlungenen Palästinensertuch, dazu glatt rasiert und mit kurz geschnittenem Haar hätte er auch gut als Universitätsprofessor durchgehen können. Einzig die intelligenten, freundlich aufblitzenden Augen erinnerten Lee an den grauen Zauberer, der bald wieder in Mittelerde umher wandern würde.  
„Das ist eine etwas längere Geschichte. Wenn ich allerdings ungelegen komme, sag Bescheid. Ich möchte dich nicht von etwas Wichtigem abhalten.“  
„Papperlapapp. Für Freunde habe ich immer Zeit und du siehst aus, als könntest du ein offenes Ohr gebrauchen. Tee oder Kaffee?“  
„Kaffee bitte.“  
Lee ließ sich von dem Briten in einen Nebenraum führen, in dem sie ungestört miteinander reden konnten. Trotz der frühen Mittagsstunde war der Pub bereits recht gut besucht, was allerdings an seiner Geschichte und nicht zuletzt an der Popularität des Geschäftsführers liegen konnte. Seit Ian sich vor ein paar Jahren in das 'The Grapes' eingekauft hatte, boomte der Laden.  
Dankend nahm Lee in einem der bequemen Sessel am Kamin Platz und streckte die Beine aus. Der lange Spaziergang machte sich nun doch in seinen Knochen bemerkbar. Er würde nach seiner Rückkehr in die Staaten definitiv wieder verstärkt trainieren müssen, sonst wäre die kommende Broadway-Show mehr als nur eine mentale Herausforderung. Aber darüber würde er sich später Gedanken machen können.   
Aktuell brannten ihm andere Dinge auf der Seele.  
Die Kellnerin brachte ihnen ihre Getränke; einen großen Kaffee für Lee und für Ian das übliche Teegedeck inklusive einer großen Platte mit appetitlich angerichteten Sandwiches. Ian nickte ihr lächelnd zu, ehe sie sich umdrehte und die dicken Vorhänge zuzog, die den Raum vom Rest des Publikums separierten.  
„So, jetzt, wo wir unter uns sind... Was führt dich heute zu mir?“, fragte der Grauhaarige schmunzelnd und goss aus einem kleinen Silberkännchen etwas Sahne in den dampfend heißen Tee.  
Lee nippte an seinem Kaffee, schlug die Beine übereinander und straffte die Schultern.   
„Luke ist gerade bei seiner Agentin und ich dachte mir, ich nutze die freie Zeit und statte dir einen Besuch ab. Du und dein Laden, ihr habt mir gefehlt.“  
Ian lachte amüsiert auf, trank einen Schluck Tee und musterte ihn eindringlich über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg.  
„Immer noch der alte Charmeur, der mit liebenswerten Nichtigkeiten über das hinweg täuschen will, was ihn eigentlich bewegt. Jetzt spuck's schon aus – ist etwas passiert?“  
Lee senkte den Blick und seufzte.  
Ian war ein viel zu guter Menschenkenner, um sich von dieser kläglichen Scharade hinters Licht führen zu lassen.

„Noch nicht. Wir sind hier, um Lukes Umzug zu organisieren. Ausmisten, alles sortieren, Spedition anheuern, einen Makler engagieren, der die Wohnung verkauft... das volle Programm also. Und wenn das erledigt ist, fliegen wir nach Dublin zu Kara, Aidan und Nolan. Du hast die Einladung sicher auch erhalten, nehme ich an?“  
Der Brite stellte seine Tasse auf den Beistelltisch, führte die Fingerspitzen vor der Brust zusammen und nickte bedächtig.  
„Das habe ich in der Tat. Allerdings interessiert mich gerade eher das erste Thema. Luke zieht also wirklich zu dir? Eigentlich ein Grund zur Freude. Weshalb nur beschleicht mich das Gefühl, dass dir das so gar nicht in den Kram passt?“  
Lee zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte durch die geöffnete Terrassentür hinaus auf die Themse. Im Sonnenlicht schimmerte das träge fließende Wasser blaugrau.  
„Ich freu mich ja. Wahrscheinlich hab ich im Moment einfach nur kalte Füße. Nichts, um das man einen Aufriss machen müsste.“  
„Einen Scheiß hast du.“  
Ian boxte ihm hart gegen die Schulter und verzog das Gesicht. Verdutzt starrte Lee den sonst so friedfertigen Schauspieler an und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle, an der ihn der Ältere getroffen hatte.  
Was zur Hölle war bloß in ihn gefahren?  
Der Brite beugte sich vor, verschränkte die Arme und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
„Ich sag dir jetzt mal was, mein Junge. Du hast keine kalten Füße, sondern schlicht und einfach nicht mehr länger die Kraft, dir und allen anderen um dich herum weiter etwas vorzumachen. Sieh es doch endlich ein – Luke und du, dass war für eine Weile ganz schön, sicher, aber es ist nichts, was für die Ewigkeit gemacht ist. Schlaft ihr noch zusammen?“  
Lee blieb der Mund offen stehen.   
Er kannte Ians offene und oftmals reichlich unorthodoxe Art, mit Menschen umzuspringen, aber so hatte dieser noch nie mit ihm geredet. Und doch... wenn er es sich recht eingestand, war diese Offenheit genau das, wonach er gesucht hatte und weswegen er hierher gekommen war. Er brauchte endlich Klarheit, sonst würde er langsam, aber sicher verrückt werden.  
Resigniert schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Schon seit ein paar Wochen nicht mehr. Ich... Ich kann es kaum noch ertragen, wenn er mich anfasst. Dabei liebe ich ihn und will doch nur, dass er glücklich ist...“  
Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und begegnete Ians abwartendem Blick.  
„Sag mir, was ich machen soll“, flüsterte er und barg das Gesicht in den Händen.  
Er war plötzlich müde, schrecklich müde und versuchte, die Verzweiflung, die ihn zu ersticken drohte, zurückzudrängen.   
Mit eher mäßigem Erfolg, schnürte sie ihm doch weiterhin die Kehle zu und hinderte ihn am atmen.  
Ian legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und ließ ihm die Zeit, sich zu sammeln.   
„Genau da liegt dein Fehler, Lee. Indem du versuchst, Luke all das zu geben, was dieser deiner Meinung nach verdient hat, hast du einen entscheidenden Punkt vergessen... Dich selbst. Wie soll eine Beziehung funktionieren, wenn einer der Partner eigentlich einen Anderen liebt? Falsch verstandene Verpflichtung und ein schlechtes Gewissen sind keine Basis für ein gemeinsames Leben. Damit machst du nicht nur dich unglücklich, sondern nimmst Luke auch die Chance, jemanden kennenzulernen, der dessen Liebe auch vollen Herzens annehmen kann.“

Die klugen Augen des Älteren blitzten verständnisvoll auf, als Lee ein leises Schluchzen entfuhr, das er nicht mehr hatte unterdrücken können.  
Jedes einzelne von Ians Worten hatte ihn bis ins Mark getroffen, entsprachen sie doch genau der Wahrheit, vor der er schon so lange davonlief.   
Sein Kollege hatte recht – Luke würde niemals die Sehnsucht stillen können, die ihn an Richard band. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte er aus diesem Schlamassel wieder heraus kommen? Mit Luke darüber zu reden und zusehen zu müssen, wie er ihm damit das Herz brach, war etwas, das er auf keinen Fall wollte.   
Doch was konnte er stattdessen tun?   
Er hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer.  
Ian reichte ihm eine der Servietten, die neben den Sandwiches auf der Platte lagen und verdrehte die Augen, als der Vorhang hinter ihnen raschelte und die junge Kellnerin im Türrahmen erschien.  
„Mister McKellen, es tut mir wirklich leid, Sie unterbrechen zu müssen, Sir, aber der Lieferant von Fuller's ist da und sie wissen doch, dass er mich nicht quittieren lässt.“  
Sie schenkte Lee ein entschuldigendes Lächeln und wartete auf die Antwort ihres Chefs.   
„Der Typ ist nochmal mein Tod. Ist in Ordnung, Mary, sag dem alten Bierkutscher, ich bin in einer Minute bei ihm.“  
Die Rothaarige verschwand, erleichtert seufzend, wieder in den Verkaufsraum.  
Ian erhob sich leise fluchend.  
„Dieser dämliche Kerl macht mich wahnsinnig! Lässt sich die Lieferung nur von mir persönlich quittieren und nimmt von niemand anderem die Bestellliste an. Insgeheim glaube ich, er schneidet meine Unterschrift aus und verkauft sie heimlich auf Ebay.“  
Er kratzte sich am Kopf, zog sein Brillenetui hervor und platzierte das Gestell auf seiner Nase, ehe er sich Lee zuwandte.  
„Entschuldige bitte, dass wir deswegen unterbrochen wurden. Ich erledige das schnell und dann hast du wieder meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Falls du in der Zwischenzeit etwas lesen willst... in dem Zeitungsständer neben dem Kamin findest du ein paar aktuelle Klatschmagazine. Meine Kunden stehen drauf.“  
Mit einem Zwinkern verabschiedete er sich und folgte seiner Angestellten, die mit Sicherheit schon ungeduldig auf ihn wartete.  
Lee fuhr sich leise stöhnend über das Gesicht.  
Verflucht, hatte er unbedingt heulen müssen? Ian musste ihn mittlerweile für ein emotional völlig instabiles Wrack halten, so oft, wie er bereits mit seinen Beziehungsproblemen zu ihm gekommen war! Und doch hatte der Brite wieder einmal recht, bedachte Lee seine Lage genau.  
Er würde mit Luke reden müssen, bevor dieser sein gesamtes Hab und Gut einpackte und in eine Zukunft verschiffen ließ, die von Vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Er liebte ihn, sicher... und er war dem Waliser unendlich dankbar für alles, was dieser in den vergangenen Monaten für ihn getan hatte.  
Aber sein Herz gehörte unbestritten Richard, so viel wusste er zumindest.   
Und vielleicht gab es ja wirklich irgendwann nochmal eine Chance für sie.  
Nachdenklich griff er neben sich in den Ständer, fischte ein paar Zeitschriften daraus hervor und verzog das Gesicht, als er die SUN zwischen den Fingern hielt. Das Magazin weckte mehr als nur schlechte Erinnerungen in ihm. Und dennoch... ein bisschen darin herumblättern und hanebüchene Stories über mehr oder weniger prominente Leute zu lesen war ein besserer Zeitvertreib, als dumpf vor sich hinzubrüten.  
Er überflog die ersten Seiten, stellte mit leichtem Erstaunen fest, dass laut der Klatschreporter anscheinend die Hälfte aller britischen Stars und Sternchen entweder in Scheidung lebten oder munter ihre Partner betrogen und war drauf und dran, das Blatt zuzuklappen, als seine Augen an einem ihm mehr als nur vertrauten Namen hängen blieben.  
Das war doch nicht etwa...?  
Die Fotos waren undeutlich, die Art von Schnappschüssen, die ein Paparazzo in aller Eile schoss, um ja nicht ertappt und mit dem Zorn des jeweiligen Opfers konfrontiert zu werden. Auch von ihm selbst existierten einige solcher Aufnahmen, die ihn allerdings nie in einer ähnlichen Position erwischt hatten wie den dunkelhaarigen Mann und die zierliche Frau, die ihm jetzt auf dem Papier in inniger Umarmung präsentiert wurden.

Richard Armitage und die schöne Unbekannte. Londons neuestes Traumpaar? lautete die sensationsgeile Überschrift.

Lee warf das Schundblatt auf den Tisch und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Die Frau auf den Fotos war eindeutig Maureen. Der psychische Schmerz traf ihn mit voller Wucht, brauste über ihn hinweg wie ein nicht aufzuhaltender Sturm.  
Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein und glauben können, dass Richard noch irgendetwas für ihn empfand? Ihre behutsame Annäherung in Wellington, die regnerische Nacht nach dem Wandertrip, der verzweifelte Kuss am Abend der Abschlussparty... allem Anschein nach hatte nichts davon seinem Exfreund je etwas bedeutet.   
Er war nur eine leicht zu konsumierende Ablenkung für den Anderen gewesen, während dieser darauf gewartet hatte, nach Abschluss der Dreharbeiten zu Maureen zurückkehren zu können, um ihre Affäre fortzusetzen.  
Lee sprang auf, stieß sich schmerzhaft das Knie an der Tischkante und humpelte hastig zum Ausgang. Verfluchte Scheiße, wieso war er nur immer wieder aufs Neue so blöd und ließ zu, dass die Liebe, die er für Richard empfand, sein Leben veränderte? Mittlerweile müsste er doch schlauer sein und wissen, dass das Ganze stets wieder in Qualen endete!  
Lee lächelte grimmig, als er die Tür des Pubs erreichte und sie mit Schwung aufriss. Der Brite hatte wenigstens mit einer Sache recht gehabt – er war nicht gut für Lee.   
Absolut nicht.   
Aber damit war jetzt endgültig Schluss! Richard hatte zum letzten Mal mit ihm gespielt!  
Er musste zu Luke, seinen Freund um Verzeihung bitten und hoffen, dass ihre Beziehung auch diesen Sturm überstand... Und auf Ian und seine Weisheiten konnte er in nächster Zeit getrost verzichten.


	9. Unless there is an error to be dealt with Pt.1

With my heart upon my sleeve  
I head down low  
I still feel broken  
Down upon my knees  
With my head down low  
I still feel broken

Where are you?  
I'm lost and I need you more than  
A heart upon my sleeve, broken down

( Heart upon my sleeve - Avicii )

 

 

 

In den dunkelsten Stunden des Lebens liegt es in der Natur der Menschen, jeden Schritt, den sie gehen wollen, genauestens abzuwägen. Und egal, wie sehr du es dir wünscht, auch du kannst dich diesem Instinkt nicht gänzlich entziehen. Unzählige Stimmen wispern dir Zweifel und Ängste ins Ohr, debattieren darüber, was gut oder schlecht für dich ist, derweil du gezwungen bist, stillzustehen und zuzuhören.

Eine der Stimmen will allein sein, sich abschotten von all dem Schmerz, während die andere die Einsamkeit nicht erträgt. Ihr Flüstern wird lauter, eindringlicher und jede von ihnen ringt darum, in dir die Oberhand zu erlangen.   
Zerstörung gegen Frieden, Wut gegen Freude, Resignation gegen Hoffnung. Die Emotionen zerfetzen deine Seele, vergiften deine Gedanken und hemmen dein Tun. Du strebst nach Kontrolle und willst doch nur loslassen können, um endlich wieder frei zu sein.   
Weshalb ist das nur so schwer?  
Warum tut es nur so weh?  
Und wieso kannst du es nicht einfach beenden?  
Tag um Tag tobt unablässig ein Krieg in dir, reißt abscheuliche Wunden, deren Tiefe du nicht zu sehen vermagst und die zu heilen dir nicht gelingt. Und egal, welche Seite auch gerade zu gewinnen scheint... Du weißt genau, du hast bereits verloren. 

 

 

„Hey Alter, pass doch auf, wo du hinläufst!“  
Lee ignorierte die wütende Stimme des sorgfältig gekleideten, jungen Mannes, den er soeben rücksichtslos auf dem Gehweg angerempelt hatte, presste die Lippen aufeinander und ging weiter, ohne sich umzudrehen. Sollte der Kerl ruhig zetern, ihm war es völlig gleichgültig.   
Weshalb musste der Idiot auch seinen Weg kreuzen, anstatt einen weiten Bogen um ihn zu machen wie die meisten der anderen Passanten, die ihm entgegen kamen? Vielleicht sollte er doch zurückgehen und dem versnobten Typen klarmachen, wohin dieser sich seinen blöden Kommentar stecken konnte...   
Ein grimmiges Lächeln schlich sich bei der Vorstellung auf seine Lippen, doch verwarf er diesen Gedanken so schnell, wie er aufgeblitzt war. Es würde doch nichts an seiner desolaten Lage ändern... und auf eine Anzeige wegen Beleidigung konnte er ebenso gut verzichten.   
Etwas aufmerksamer, um einen weiteren Zusammenstoß zu vermeiden, eilte er die Stufen zur Westferry Station hinauf, löste ein Ticket und reihte sich am Gleis in die Gruppe der Wartenden ein, die er unauffällig aus den Augenwinkeln heraus taxierte. Gestresst wirkende Geschäftsmänner in teuren Anzügen, die stetig auf die Uhr schielten oder in ihren Organizern blätterten, ein paar Seniorinnen, die ihre bescheidenen Einkäufe in bunten Netzen transportierten und eifrig miteinander tuschelten, Mütter mit ihren Kindern, Schüler, Studenten...  
Wie viele von ihnen diesen verfluchten Artikel wohl gelesen und sich für Richard und Maureen gefreut hatten, ohne zu wissen, dass es einen Menschen unter ihnen gab, dem jede einzelne der wenigen Zeilen vorgekommen waren wie ein harter Schlag in die Magengrube?  
Der naiverweise den Versprechungen Glauben geschenkt hatte, die ihm von blauen Augen und verführerischen Lippen als Wahrheit verkauft worden waren? Der sich hatte blenden lassen von einer Liebe, die der Andere doch niemals für ihn empfunden zu haben schien?   
Wer würde sich schon dafür interessieren?   
Die Welt war kalt und unbarmherzig. Sie scherte sich nicht um den Verlust eines Individuums, hatte kein Mitleid mit den Leben, deren Hoffnung durch eine simple Meldung wie diese zerstört wurde. Sie drehte sich einfach weiter, konstant und ohne Gnade. 

Lee vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen, atmete die warme, spätsommerliche Luft ein, die über die Häuserfronten zu ihm herüber wehte und starrte auf den schmutzigen Boden.  
Hoffnung.   
Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein und glauben können, dass Richard und er tatsächlich noch eine Chance hätten? Sechs Jahre lang war er wie getrieben einer Illusion hinterher gerannt, die ihn immer wieder an den Rand des Wahnsinns gebracht hatte.   
Und wofür?  
Letzten Endes war er doch jedes Mal von dem Briten verraten und enttäuscht worden.  
Gott, er war so verdammt wütend!  
Auf Richard, auf Maureen... aber vor allem auf sich selbst. Warum nur ließ er es zu, dass der Ältere mit ihm spielen konnte wie mit einer alten Flickenpuppe, die bei Bedarf aus dem Schrank geholt wurde und in die Ecke flog, sobald sie nicht mehr von Nutzen war?  
Am grausamsten war allerdings die Tatsache, dass er ihn trotz allem nicht hassen konnte. Richard bräuchte nur mit den Fingern zu schnippen und er würde lachend zu ihm zurückkehren und blindlings in sein Unglück laufen.   
Und für diese Schwäche schämte er sich maßlos.  
Die monotone Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher an der Wand ließ ihn langsam den Kopf heben. Der Zug war heute ausnahmsweise pünktlich und kam quietschend neben ihm zum Stehen. Lee wartete ungeduldig, bis sich die anderen Mitreisenden in die rot lackierten Waggons gedrängt hatten und suchte sich danach selbst einen Platz in einem der weniger stark frequentierten Abteile.   
Menschenmassen waren ihm in letzter Zeit ein Gräuel geworden. Sie waren zu laut, zu aufgedreht... einfach zu viel.   
Ruckelnd setzte sich die Bahn in Bewegung.  
Lee presste die Stirn gegen die kühle, zerkratzte Fensterscheibe, schaute hinaus und seufzte missbilligend, als ein paar eifrig schnatternde Schüler sein Abteil betraten und die einzigen freien Sitze ihm gegenüber in Beschlag nahmen.   
Weshalb hatte er sich eigentlich kein Taxi gerufen?  
Entnervt wühlte er in der Jackentasche nach seinem Ipod, stopfte sich die Stöpsel ins Ohr und drehte die Lautstärke auf, um die störenden Nebengeräusche zu minimieren.   
Er wählte den Disturbed-Ordner aus und lehnte sich zurück, als die ersten Takte von Monster ertönten.   
Richard hatte den Song immer gehasst. 

„… You made a monster of me through all your wicked lies...“

Lee spürte, wie sein ganzer Körper anfing, unkontrolliert zu beben. Die vorbeirauschende Umgebung verschwamm vor seinem Blick.  
Nicht jetzt, zur Hölle nochmal! Und vor allem nicht hier, wo ihm halb London dabei zusehen würde, wenn er die Beherrschung verlor.

„… forever tortured by you...“

Mit jeder weiteren Zeile nahm das Zittern nur noch an Stärke zu.  
Angespannt biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, ballte die schweißnassen Hände zu Fäusten und vergrub die Fingernägel schmerzhaft in dem weichen Fleisch.  
Eine Stunde noch, dann wäre er in Sicherheit.  
Nur sechzig verdammte Minuten, ehe er die stoische Maske fallen lassen und sich Gedanken darüber machen könnte, wie es jetzt, nach diesen schockierenden Neuigkeiten, für ihn weiter ging.  
So lange würde er sich einfach zusammenreißen müssen.

„… Think over all of the shit in your mind...“

David Draimans Stimme war genauso quälend wie die Bilder von Richard und Maureen, die vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchten und sich durch nichts verscheuchen ließen.

 

Achtundfünfzig Minuten und dreiunddreißig Sekunden später schlug Lee die Appartementtür hinter sich zu, warf die Schlüssel achtlos in die kleine Schale auf dem Flur und atmete tief durch. Zur Hölle mit dieser Stadt und ihren Einwohnern, die ihn mit ihren neugierigen Blicken den gesamten Rückweg über verfolgt zu haben schienen! Nur noch ein paar Tage, dann könnte er London endlich den Rücken kehren und all das vergessen, was ihn an diese verfluchte Metropole band!   
Am besten, er fing gleich damit an!  
Hastig entledigte er sich seiner Jacke, marschierte in die Küche und öffnete den Kühlschrank, in dem Luke den Alkohol lagerte. Bier, Weißwein, Brandy... sein Blick glitt suchend über die verschiedenen Flaschen und blieb an dem Whiskey hängen, den sie gemeinsam bei Cadenheads erworben hatten und der eigentlich als Mitbringsel für Aidan gedacht war.   
Lee zuckte achtlos mit den Schultern, griff nach der Flasche und brach den Verschluss auf. Er würde morgen eine neue besorgen müssen, das war ihm klar, doch im Moment brauchte er etwas besonderes, um seine angespannten Nerven zu beruhigen. Der vierzig Jahre alte Hankey Bannister eignete sich perfekt dazu, brannte angenehm in seiner Kehle und schmeckte nach dunkler Schokolade, exotischen Gewürzen und gnädiger Betäubung.  
Lee schlurfte ins Wohnzimmer, ließ sich ächzend auf der Couch nieder und schaltete den Fernseher ein, ehe er die Flasche erneut an die Lippen setzte. Die BBC zeigte gerade eine Dokumentation über irgendeine lang untergegangene Dynastie, die ihm weder etwas sagte noch ihn sonderlich interessierte, also stellte er den Ton ab und starrte auf den Bildschirm, ohne wirklich wahrzunehmen, was dort geschah.   
Sein Gehirn war mit ganz anderen Dingen beschäftigt.

Ungebetene Erinnerungen stiegen in ihm auf.  
London unter einer weißen Schneedecke, fröhlich feiernde Menschen in der bizarren Zirkuswelt dieses noblen Underground-Clubs, Sommersprossen auf einem triumphierend-grinsenden Frauengesicht, besitzergreifende Hände, die sich um den von ihm so begehrten Körper schlangen, ein bedauernder Blick aus den schönsten Augen der Welt...  
Und dann war Luke wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, wie der berühmte Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung, der der holden Maid in ihrer Not zur Hilfe eilte.  
Ein albernes Glucksen kam ihm bei der Vorstellung über die Lippen und er schüttelte den Kopf, bis ihm schwindlig wurde.  
Nun, er war mitnichten eine Frau und noch weniger hatte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nach jemandem Ausschau gehalten, der ihn zwang, sich der Wahrheit zu stellen. Das einzige, wonach er gesucht hatte, war genügend Ablenkung, um nicht völlig wahnsinnig zu werden.  
Und Luke hatte ihm mehr als nur das geboten.   
Wieso fühlte er sich dann immer noch so schuldig, wenn er an ihre ersten Momente zurückdachte?  
'Weil er dir vorbehaltlos sein Herz geschenkt hat, obwohl du es nicht verdient hattest, du verdammter Idiot', murmelte er lautlos in die beklemmende Stille hinein.  
Es stimmte.   
Allerdings war es nicht nur sein Herz gewesen, das der Jüngere so bereitwillig offeriert hatte – sondern sein ganzes Wesen. Sein Mut, seine Stärke und die ausdauernde Toleranz gegenüber Lees düsteren Stimmungen... so viel Liebe hatte ihm selten ein Mensch entgegengebracht.   
Und statt alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, um dieses kostbare Präsent zu würdigen, Luke so zu lieben, wie er es verdiente, hatte er ihn belogen und betrogen. Es war ein Spiel mit dem Feuer gewesen... und nun hatte er sich gehörig verbrannt. Er konnte nur darauf hoffen, dass Luke niemals von alldem erfuhr.   
Und dass er Richard eines Tages endgültig würde vergessen können.  
Lee seufzte, trank einen weiteren Schluck und wischte sich über den Mund.   
Eine behagliche Wärme durchströmte ihn und er fühlte, wie der Alkohol seine Empfindungen in einen barmherzigen Schleier hüllte. Noch ein wenig mehr und die quälenden Gedankenfetzen würden sich schon bald in Luft aufgelöst haben.

Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war ( Der leeren Whiskeyflasche nach zu urteilen musste es sich allerdings um mehr als nur ein paar Minuten handeln – Gott, weshalb hörte das Zimmer eigentlich nicht damit auf, sich zu drehen?), als er Geräusche vom Flur her vernahm. Das Klimpern eines Schlüssels, quietschende Schuhsohlen auf glatten Fliesen, gemurmelte Flüche, die zu undeutlich waren, um ihren genauen Wortlaut zu verstehen... Lee blinzelte, verwünschte den abgestandenen Geschmack in seinem Mund und streifte die Fensterfront mit einem flüchtigen Blick.   
Wann, zur Hölle, hatte es eigentlich zu regnen begonnen?  
Er richtete sich stöhnend auf, rieb sich über die Augen und versteckte den physischen Beweis seiner Schwäche gerade noch rechtzeitig unter einem der Sofakissen, als Luke auch schon den Raum betrat, zwei weiße Pappschachteln vor sich her balancierend. Dem Geruch nach zu urteilen hatte sein Freund auf dem Heimweg einen Zwischenstopp bei Pizza Hut eingelegt.   
„Hey Honey. Ich hoffe, du hattest einen besseren Tag als ich.“  
Luke wirkte unheimlich erschöpft, als er die Kartons auf dem Couchtisch abstellte, sich schwerfällig neben ihm niederließ und einen Kuss auf seine Wange hauchte. Die grünen Augen des Walisers schimmerten dunkel und suchten seinen Blick.  
„Ruth konnte absolut kein Ende finden und ich bin mir sicher, sie hat es heute mehr als nur einmal bereut, mich jemals unter Vertrag genommen zu haben.“  
Lee nickte nur, angestrengt darum bemüht, eine passende Entgegnung aus den unzähligen Worten zu formen, die durch seinen schwindelnden Kopf tanzten und tastete nach der Hand des Jüngeren. Der penetrante Salamigeruch, der den fettbefleckten Kartons entströmte, war dabei nicht unbedingt von Vorteil. Sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.  
Luke schien seine momentane Verfassung glücklicherweise nicht zu bemerken, war er doch zu sehr damit beschäftigt, aufgebracht über Agenturen im Allgemeinen und Ruth im Speziellen zu lamentieren. Dankbar für diese Ablenkung ließ Lee die Tirade über sich ergehen und konzentrierte sich stattdessen lieber darauf, seine benebelte Sicht zu klären oder, so hoffte er zumindest, ansatzweise wieder nüchtern zu werden.   
Sein Freund musste nicht unbedingt erfahren, in welch bemitleidenswerten Zustand er die letzten Stunden zugebracht hatte.  
„Honey? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“  
Lee starrte in Lukes amüsiert dreinblickendes Gesicht und fluchte lautlos. Ganz in seine eigenen Gedanken verstrickt, hatte er nicht mitbekommen, dass der Jüngere bereits seit einer Weile aufgehört hatte, über das desaströse Treffen mit seiner Agentin zu sprechen.   
Lee zuckte mit den Schultern, schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, von dem er hoffte, dass es nicht zu gezwungen wirkte und schob die leere Flasche unauffällig tiefer zwischen die Kissen.  
„Entschuldige, ich...“, begann er, schloss den Mund allerdings sofort wieder, als er bemerkte, wie verwaschen seine eigene Stimme klang. Luke würde ihm nie und nimmer abnehmen, dass er nicht getrunken hatte.   
Wieder einmal.   
Ein weiterer Eintrag auf der ewig langen Liste gebrochener Versprechen, dachte er bitter und ein harter Zug entstand um seine Mundwinkel, der den aufmerksamen Augen des Walisers natürlich nicht entging.

„Ein Penny für deine Gedanken, Lee“, wisperte der Dunkelhaarige, beugte sich vor und verteilte federleichte Küsse auf Lees Schläfe und der besonders empfindlichen Stelle direkt hinter seinem Ohr. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und er wollte sich gerade wieder der Liebkosung entziehen, als er stockend innehielt.  
Er wartete auf das beklemmende Gefühl, das ihn in den letzten Wochen jedes Mal überfallen hatte, sobald Luke ihm körperlich zu nah kam... Doch es trat nicht ein.   
Stattdessen erwachte etwas anderes in ihm zum Leben, ein Hunger, den er in dieser Intensität lange nicht verspürt hatte.   
Schmunzelnd schlang er die Arme um Lukes Taille, drängte den Waliser zurück in die Kissen und senkte den Kopf, um diesen verführerischen, neckenden Mund mit dem seinen zu verschließen. Lukes erstaunter Ausruf endete in einem erstickten Schnauben und Lee nutzte den Moment, um seine Zunge ins Spiel zu bringen. Himmel, wie lange war es her, dass sie einander so geküsst hatten?   
Zu lang, dachte er.   
Es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit, seit er sich zuletzt gestattet hatte, diese Art von Lust zu empfinden und seinem Freund all das zu geben, wonach dieser sich doch so sehr sehnte.   
Weshalb nur hatte er sich selbst kasteit, sich der bescheuerten Vorstellung hingegeben, einzig durch Richards Liebe Erlösung finden zu können?  
Die Realität sah indes ganz anders aus.  
Sie alle hatten ihn auf die ein oder andere Art verlassen, lebten ihr Leben und kümmerten sich nicht mehr sonderlich um ihn oder seine Belange. Mom und Dad, Sally und Will, Kara, Gordon, Richard... Nur Luke war ihm noch geblieben.   
Luke, der nun mit geschlossenen Augen in den Kuss stöhnte, ungeduldig an seinen Klamotten zerrte und es anscheinend kaum mehr erwarten konnte, Lee endlich wieder in sich spüren zu können...  
Was sollte daran falsch sein?  
Moralisch verwerflich, wenn sie doch beide danach zu streben schienen?   
Und Lee wollte in diesem Moment nichts mehr als das. Er wollte Luke besitzen, ihn sein Eigen nennen, sich rücksichtslos das nehmen, was ihm gehörte... Über alles andere würde er sich später Gedanken machen können.   
Er löste seine Lippen erst wieder, als der Mangel an Sauerstoff sein Hirn vernebelte und der Schwindel sich verstärkte. Und dann hörte er es, leise nur, aber doch so deutlich, dass es fast schon einem körperlichen Schmerz gleich kam.  
„Ich liebe dich, Lee. Mehr als alles andere.“  
Er zuckte zusammen, riss die Augen auf und starrte seinen unter ihm liegenden Freund an. Die vom Küssen geröteten Lippen zu einem zärtlichen Lächeln geformt, ein Blick, so voller Sehnsucht und Leidenschaft, dass es schwer war, nicht förmlich in ihnen zu versinken...  
Lee spürte, wie ihn die Wut einem Tsunami gleich überrollte.  
Warum?  
Warum nur hatte Luke ausgerechnet jetzt diese verfluchten Worte ausstoßen müssen?  
Weshalb musste er immer so verdammt verständnisvoll sein?  
Was um alles in der Welt hatte er getan, dass der Waliser ihn so bedingungslos liebte?  
Er hatte nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts davon verdient!  
Und dennoch... es gab kein Zurück mehr.  
Sie waren Komplizen in einer unheilvollen Allianz, Darsteller in einem Stück, das eines Tages qualvoll enden würde... Verloren waren sie, einer wie der andere... Und sie wussten es.  
„Ich liebe dich auch“, stieß er schließlich hervor, umarmte Luke und schloss die Augen.

Feigling.  
Lügner.

Wie ein unheilvolles Echo hallten die Worte in seinem Kopf wider, als Luke die Hände um seinen Nacken schlang und spielerisch über sein Schlüsselbein leckte. Er ignorierte sie, scherte sich nicht um die Warnung, die sie beinhalteten.   
Stattdessen knöpfte er das Hemd seines Freundes auf und biss sich genießerisch auf die Lippen angesichts der weichen, sonnengebräunten Haut, die darunter zum Vorschein kam und die ihn förmlich anflehte, berührt und gezeichnet zu werden.   
Seine Nägel pressten sich in das zarte Fleisch, kratzten über die deutlich hervortretenden Bauchmuskeln und hinterließen unmissverständliche Spuren, die nicht so schnell wieder verblassen würden.   
„Schlafzimmer?“, raunte er heiser und leckte, diabolisch grinsend, über Lukes heftig bebenden Brustkorb und dessen sensible Lenden, bis der Waliser ihn einen verdammten Bastard nannte und sich keuchend unter ihm wand.  
Luke nickte blinzelnd, griff nach seiner Hand und ließ sich bereitwillig aufhelfen, ehe er ihn anlächelte und erneut küsste, als hinge sein Leben davon ab.  
Lee fasste seinen Freund bei den Schultern und bugsierte ihn ungeduldig aus dem Raum, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen.   
Die Zeit zum Nachdenken war lange vorbei.

 

 

 

„Das nächste Mal fliege ich definitiv wieder mit Cityjet. Die stellen sich nämlich nicht so an, wenn es darum geht, ihren Kunden ordentlichen Alkohol zu kredenzen.“  
Maureen legte die Stirn in Falten, nippte an ihrem Champagnerglas und stieß einen Fluch aus, der so manch irischem Kutscher rote Ohren beschert hätte.  
Richard lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück, streckte die Beine aus (Zum Glück konnte er es sich seit einigen Jahren leisten, First Class zu fliegen – die beengten Verhältnisse in den günstigeren Preiskategorien waren einfach nicht auf Menschen seiner Statur ausgelegt) und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.   
Den ganzen Vormittag über hatte die Irin bereits an allem herumkritisiert, was ihr in die Quere gekommen war und auch jetzt, kurz nach dem Start der British Arways-Maschine in Richtung Dublin, konnte sie ihr Gezeter einfach nicht einstellen.   
Sie musste schrecklich nervös sein... und er kannte auch den Grund dafür.  
„Kara und Aidan werden dich schon nicht in der Luft zerreißen, Kleines. Ganz im Gegenteil – Aidan schien recht interessiert daran, dich kennenzulernen, nachdem ich ihm sagte, wo du ursprünglich herstammst.“  
Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie in einer beruhigenden Geste.  
Maureen schnaubte und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
„Um Aidan mache ich mir da auch weniger Sorgen“, murmelte sie, strich sich eine der widerspenstigen Locken aus dem Gesicht und stürzte den Rest ihres Getränks in einem Zug hinunter, ehe sie ihn schief anlächelte.  
„Karas Reaktion ist es, die mir Magenschmerzen bereitet. Ich sehe noch deutlich ihr Gesicht an Silvester vor mir, als du so rege mit Dr. Watson diskutiert hast. Wenn Blicke töten könnten... ich hätte 2012 nicht mehr erlebt.“  
Richard nickte.  
„Das hätten wir dann wohl beide nicht.“  
Auch er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Ereignisse dieses verhängnisvollen Abends. Das giftige Wortgefecht, das er sich mit Martin geliefert hatte, während Kara mit verschränkten Armen neben dem blonden Schauspieler auf und ab gegangen war... Die eisige Miene und den abgrundtiefen Hass, den er in ihren Augen hatte lesen können, würde er mit Sicherheit nicht so schnell wieder vergessen.   
Lees beste Freundin hätte in diesem Moment jedem professionellen Auftragskiller noch etwas beibringen können. Die zierliche Blondine mochte dem ersten Eindruck nach harmlos erscheinen, doch hatte sie ein Temperament, das Ihresgleichen suchte.   
Und sie verteidigte diejenigen, die sie liebte, bis aufs Blut.  
Er musterte die bleichen Züge der jungen Frau neben sich und stutzte.   
Eigentlich waren Maureen und Kara sich unglaublich ähnlich, stellte er nun mit Erstaunen fest und unterdrückte nur mühsam ein Grinsen. Weshalb war ihm das nicht schon eher aufgefallen? Der gleiche, zierliche Körperbau, die selben lebhaften Augen und ein ähnlich starker Wille kennzeichnete sie beide.  
Unter anderen Umständen wären sie sicher fabelhaft miteinander ausgekommen. So konnte er bestenfalls darauf hoffen, dass Kara erkennen würde, wie viel Richard an Maureen lag und das sie beide nurmehr eine tiefe Freundschaft verband. Etwas, das ebenfalls seit langer Zeit zwischen ihr und Lee herrschte.   
Gott, sie musste ihn einfach verstehen!

Maureen legte den Kopf schief und schnippte mit den Fingern vor seinem Gesicht herum. Er zuckte zusammen. Mal wieder hatte er sich so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er alles andere um sich herum ignorierte.   
Irritiert schaute er sie an.   
„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du schon etwas wegen des Zeitungsartikels unternommen hast. Dallas und Kirk haben auf mich jetzt nicht unbedingt den Eindruck gemacht, als wären sie allzu unglücklich über die Schlagzeilen.“  
„Das sind sie auch nicht“, erwiderte er knapp, wandte den Kopf und starrte verbissen aus dem Fenster, hinab auf die dichte Wolkendecke, die über der irischen See lag.  
Dass die SUN tatsächlich Interesse an den verschwommenen Aufnahmen des Paparazzos gezeigt und einen reißerischen Bericht dazu abgedruckt hatte, schürte zwiespältige Gedanken in ihm.   
Einerseits stimmte er seinen Agenten durchaus zu.   
Die Mitteilung würde die meisten der Gerüchte, die sich seit Annabells Interview hinsichtlich seiner sexuellen Orientierung um ihn rankten, vorerst verstummen lassen und das Image des romantischen Frauenhelden, das ihm seit North&South anhaftete, wieder stärken.   
Richard seufzte lautlos.  
Ein nicht unerheblicher Teil von ihm sah dieser Entwicklung mit großer Erleichterung zu.  
War nicht genau dies seine Absicht gewesen, als er sich nach der Trennung von Lee überall mit der Irin gezeigt hatte? Der Gedanke, offiziell dazu stehen zu müssen, sich eben nicht nur zu Frauen hingezogen zu fühlen, hatte ihm eine Heidenangst eingejagt.   
Und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, tat er es noch... Allerdings hatte sich seit dem Gespräch mit Maureen etwas Entscheidendes verändert. Zumindest sich selbst gegenüber konnte er mittlerweile ehrlich eingestehen, dass er Lee liebte und mit ihm zusammen sein wollte.   
Öffentliche Meinung hin oder her.   
Eine nicht eben belanglose Erkenntnis, die jedoch gleichzeitig sein größtes Problem widerspiegelte und ihm nachts den Schlaf raubte – Er wollte Lee zurück... bloß, wie sollte er das anstellen?  
Ians Anruf Mitte letzter Woche hatte nicht eben dazu beigetragen, die Zweifel hinsichtlich dieses Vorhabens zu besänftigen.   
Eher das Gegenteil war eingetreten, hielt Lee sich überraschenderweise bereits seit dem Abend seines Geburtstags in London auf, ohne jedoch den Kontakt zu ihm gesucht zu haben. Acht Tage waren seither verstrichen und bis jetzt war sein Handy stumm geblieben. Musste er nicht davon ausgehen, dass der Texaner endgültig mit ihm abgeschlossen und sich für Luke entschieden hatte?  
Wie, in Gottes Namen, sollte er dieses Wochenende bloß überleben?  
In ein paar Stunden würde er Lee wieder gegenüber stehen und sein Magen spielte jetzt schon völlig verrückt.  
Er drehte den Kopf und taxierte Maureen, die nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herum kaute und Löcher in die Luft zu starren schien.   
Wie unglaublich gut er sie plötzlich verstehen konnte!  
Vielleicht sollten sie einfach direkt in Dublin einen Rückflug buchen, nur um diesem Treffen aus dem Weg zu gehen... Doch er wusste selbst, wie lächerlich dieser Schritt gewesen wäre.  
Eine erneute Flucht kam nicht in Frage.  
Nicht für ihn.

 

Nachdem ihre Maschine gelandet und das übliche Gedränge an der Gepäckausgabe ohne unangenehme Zwischenfälle überstanden war, orderten Richard und Maureen am JUMP-Stand jeder einen grünen Smoothie (die nächsten Tage würden, ernährungstechnisch gesehen, ungesund genug werden; nichts sprach gegen ein wenig Prophylaxe) und waren gerade dabei, das Flughafengebäude zu verlassen, als Richard eine familiäre Stimme wahrnahm.  
„Aerfort Bhaile Átha Cliath... heilige Scheiße, wer soll diesen Zungenbrecher denn vernünftig aussprechen können?“  
„Mir würden da auf Anhieb mindestens drei Personen einfallen, Freeman. Gib's zu, ihr Engländer hattet schon immer Probleme mit richtigen Sprachen... deshalb kannst du ja auch kein Schottisch“, entgegnete ein dunkler Bass hörbar amüsiert.  
„Ich geb dir gleich Engländer, du Röcke tragender Barbar...“   
Richard drehte den Kopf und ein breites Grinsen erhellte bei dem sich ihm bietenden Anblick sein Gesicht.   
Vor der Informationstafel des Flughafens, bereit, den uralten Streit zwischen Engländern und Schotten erneut auszufechten, standen Martin und Graham und musterten sich kämpferisch.  
Maureen runzelte die Stirn.  
„Freunde von dir?“  
Sie hatte Martin, der eine bunt gemusterte Baskenmütze und die größte, verspiegelte Sonnenbrille, die Richard jemals gesehen hatte, trug, allem Anschein nach nicht erkannt.  
Er schmunzelte und fasste nach ihrem Arm.  
„Die besten.“  
„... und ich habe dir schon hundert Mal gesagt, dass ein Kilt kein Rock ist...“  
Graham unterbrach die Verteidigung seiner heimatlichen Traditionen, als er Richards belustigtes Räuspern in seinem Rücken hörte und drehte sich, gemeinsam mit Martin, erstaunt zu den beiden Neuankömmlingen um.  
„Werde ich mir diese Diskussionen jetzt das ganze Wochenende über anhören dürfen oder habt ihr beiden die Güte, wenigstens im Beisein eures Königs damit aufzuhören?“, begrüßte Richard seine Freunde lachend, erwiderte die herzliche Umarmung des Grauhaarigen und knuffte Martin kumpelhaft gegen den Oberarm.   
Der Blonde schob das Brillenungetüm auf die Nasenspitze und stöhnte jämmerlich, ehe er sich über die schmerzende Stelle rieb.  
„Was soll eigentlich dieses ständige Gekloppe? Ist das so eine Art steinzeitliches Begrüßungsritual? Aidan macht das auch jedes Mal, wenn er mich sieht.“  
Richard nuckelte an seinem Strohhalm, zuckte mit den Schultern und warf Graham einen langen Blick zu. Der Ältere hatte Maureen entdeckt, die schüchtern hinter ihnen stand und hob fragend die Brauen.   
Er hatte den Artikel also auch gelesen.

„Über dieses Thema sprichst du am besten selbst mit unserem irren Iren, Freeman. Wenn ihr beide dann das Testosteron-Gehabe wegstecken könntet... Ich würde euch gern jemanden vorstellen.“  
Er fasste nach Maureens Hand, deren eiskalte Finger sich an ihn klammerten wie an einen Rettungsanker.   
Von der coolen Verführerin war kein Fünkchen übrig geblieben.   
„Maureen Fitzsimmons, freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Sir“, sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme und hielt Graham die andere Hand hin.   
Dieser warf Richard einen weiteren, ungläubigen Blick zu, ehe er die junge Irin in seine muskelbepackten Arme zog und auch sie herzlich an sich drückte. Mochte der schottische Schauspieler nach außen hin auch rau und einschüchternd wirken, tief im Innern war er einer der warmherzigsten Menschen, die Richard jemals getroffen hatte.  
„Graham reicht völlig, junge Dame. Alles andere lässt mich nur älter wirken, als ich in Wahrheit bin.“  
Er löste die Umarmung und strahlte die Brünette an, die Ihrerseits um einiges entspannter wirkte als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken. Richard nahm die Veränderung dankbar zur Kenntnis und freute sich, dass Graham das Eis auf diese Art und Weise gebrochen hatte.   
Das bevorstehende Wochenende würde noch mit genügend unangenehmen Überraschungen aufwarten, dessen war er sich sicher.  
Martin hüstelte auffällig, wedelte mit einer Hand in der Luft herum und verbeugte sich so formvollendet, dass Fìli und Kìli mit Sicherheit vor Neid erblasst wären, hätten sie der Darstellung beigewohnt.  
„Martin Freeman, zu Ihren Diensten, Mylady.“  
Die Dunkelhaarige gluckste verlegen und knickste ebenfalls artig, ehe Graham in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.  
„Nur weil Amanda nicht hier ist, um ein Auge auf dich zu werfen, brauchst du noch lange nicht so zu tun, als hättest du irgendwelche Manieren, Halbling. Anscheinend hast du doch zu viel Zeit in Gegenwart der ehrenwerten Gemeinschaft von Thorin Eichenschild verbracht... Das färbt ab“, merkte der Grauhaarige, immer noch leise glucksend, an und bedachte Maureen mit einem verschwörerischen Blick.   
Die Brünette zwinkerte ihm zu.   
Egal, was in den nächsten Tagen auch passieren würde, dachte Richard, einen Freund hatte sie auf jeden Fall schon dazu gewonnen.  
Er griff nach seinem Koffer, schulterte den abgestellten Rucksack und streckte sich. Sein Rücken machte sich bereits wieder bemerkbar.  
„Manieren hin oder her. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich würde jetzt wirklich gern in die Pension fahren, mich ausruhen und eine Kleinigkeit essen, bevor wir später auf die übrigen Verrückten treffen. Irgendwelche Einwände?“  
Die drei anderen schüttelten den Kopf.  
„Klingt nach einem Plan“, entgegnete Maureen, gähnte verhalten und schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper.   
„Wo seid ihr eigentlich untergebracht?“  
Martin wühlte in den Taschen seines Nadelstreifenblazers, förderte ein paar zerknüllte Notizzettel zutage und überflog die eng beschriebenen Blätter mit gefurchter Stirn.   
„Amanda hat's mir aufgeschrieben, Moment... Ah, hier steht's ja. Stauntons on the Green. Mein Bruder hat uns das Haus empfohlen. Soll recht ruhig und angenehm dort sein.“

Richard schmunzelte.  
„Prima, dann können wir uns ja ein Taxi teilen. Maureen und ich haben dort auch Zimmer.“  
Er betonte das letzte Wort, um eindeutig klar zu machen, in welcher Beziehung die junge Frau und er mittlerweile zueinander standen. Martin schien den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstanden zu haben, bot er der Irin doch seinen Arm und lächelte ihr breit zu.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir beide schon mal das Taxi besorgen, während sich die beiden Schränke da drüben mit dem Gepäck abmühen? Lasst uns nicht zu lange draußen warten, Jungs.“  
Kichernd wie zwei Schulmädchen verließen sie zusammen das Flughafengebäude.  
Kopfschüttelnd blickte Richard ihnen hinterher.  
„Ich muss gestehen, nach Lees Beschreibung hätte ich etwas anderes erwartet“, murmelte Graham, vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und wippte auf den Fußballen, ehe er mit einem Kopfnicken in die Richtung Taxistand deutete.   
Richard wusste genau, worauf Graham anspielte und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.  
„Du weißt schon, dass der Artikel nicht der Wahrheit entspricht, oder? Maureen und ich sind wirklich nur noch Freunde. Nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger.“  
Der Schotte schnalzte mit der Zunge.  
„Mir gegenüber brauchst du keine Rechenschaft ablegen, Rich. Allerdings könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass Kara nicht ganz so entspannt auf ihre Anwesenheit reagieren wird. Von Lee will ich gar nicht erst anfangen...“  
„Dann mach es auch nicht“, schnappte Richard, wuchtete die Koffer auf einen der bereitstehenden Gepäckwagen und schnaubte angestrengt.   
Himmel, was zur Hölle hatte seine Freundin da alles mitgeschleppt? So, wie er sie kannte, war anscheinend ihr halbes Bücherregal mit im Koffer gelandet.   
Er rieb sich über den schmerzenden Rücken und verdrehte die Augen angesichts Grahams wissender Miene.  
„Manchmal möchte ich euch beide einfach in einen Raum sperren und so lange da drin lassen, bis ihr euch wieder versöhnt habt. Himmel, ihr zwei benehmt euch genauso sturköpfig wie Thorin und Thranduil“, motzte Graham, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und beäugte Richard provozierend.  
Scheiße, er hatte tatsächlich vergessen, wie wenig seinem Kollegen entging.   
Graham hatte, was menschliche Regungen anbelangte, anscheinend genauso feine Antennen wie der graue Zauberer.  
Er seufzte.  
„Können wir das Thema nicht einfach ignorieren? Lee wird mit Luke da sein. Es gibt also keinen Grund für dich, zu solch drastischen Mitteln greifen zu müssen.“  
Der Ältere legte den Kopf schief, schob seinen Wagen an Richard vorbei auf den Ausgang zu und lächelte geheimnisvoll.  
„Wenn du dich da mal nicht täuscht, Rich. Wenn du dich da mal nicht ganz gewaltig täuscht.“


	10. Unless there is an error to be dealt with Pt.2

There wasn't much I used to need  
A smile with glow, a summer breeze through… my heart  
Now my mistakes are haunting me  
Like winter came and put a freeze on… my heart

I've lost the power to understand  
What it takes to be a man with… my heart  
I saw you wanted this to end  
You tried your best to be a friend to… my heart

(A million little pieces - Placebo)

 

 

 

Manch einer sagt, dass es nur genügend Zeit braucht, um sämtliche Wunden zu heilen. Dass selbst die tiefsten von ihnen eines Tages vernarben, dann verblassen und kaum mehr zu sehen sind. Wie ein Schatten kämen sie uns dann vor, eine vage Erinnerung, die nicht mehr schmerzt und zu unwichtig geworden ist, um ständig an sie denken zu müssen.  
Du sollst endlich drüber hinwegkommen, meinen deine Freunde, weiterleben, denn alles könne schließlich eines Tages ersetzt werden. Sie meinen es gut, dass ist dir klar, deshalb werfen sie dir auch beunruhigte Blicke zu und schütteln verständnislos ihre Köpfe, wenn du dich einfach stillschweigend von ihnen abwendest.  
Du brauchst ihr Mitleid nicht, verweigerst dich ihrem Trost, denn nur du allein kannst nun sehen, was sie in ihrer Blindheit nicht begreifen wollten.   
Kein Traum, keine irrationale Wunschvorstellung bewahrt dich vor dem, was tief in dir schlummert und jetzt langsam wieder zum Leben erwacht. Kein anderer weiß, wonach du dich wirklich sehnst.  
Stell dich deiner Angst, umarme deine Zweifel, blick der Wahrheit ins Angesicht... Die Zeit der gnädigen Lügen ist endgültig vorbei.

 

 

„Ich komm einfach nicht drüber hinweg, dass du vergessen hast, das Geschenk einzupacken! Wo, um Himmels Willen, bist du in letzter Zeit nur mit deinen Gedanken?“  
Luke schlug die Tür des Hotelzimmers hinter ihnen zu, wuchtete ächzend seinen schweren Koffer aufs Bett und strafte Lee mit einem tadelnden Blick, den dieser augenrollend und mit einem Schulterzucken abtat. Wie oft sollte er sich eigentlich noch dafür entschuldigen, dass er schlicht und ergreifend nicht mehr daran gedacht hatte, bei Cadenheads einen Ersatz für die Flasche zu besorgen, die Anfang der Woche auf so mysteriöse Weise aus dem Kühlschrank verschwunden war?  
Er musterte den Dunkelhaarigen aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, entledigte sich seiner Jacke und warf sie auf einen der mit buntem Stoff bezogenen Stühle, die direkt neben dem Durchgang zum Badezimmer standen. Weshalb machte Luke eigentlich immer so einen Aufriss um derartige Kleinigkeiten?   
Whiskey konnten sie hier doch praktisch an jeder Straßenecke kaufen! Für ihn war es schon schwierig genug gewesen, ein paar Sachen zusammen zu packen und in das Flugzeug nach Dublin zu steigen, herzlichen Dank auch.   
Und was die Sache mit seinen Gedanken anging... Er würde sich eher die Zunge abbeißen als seinem Freund mitzuteilen, was ihm im Augenblick tatsächlich durch den Kopf ging. Stattdessen sah er sich stirnrunzelnd in ihrer neuen Behausung um und zog die Nase kraus.  
Das Leeson's entsprach nicht unbedingt dem Standard, den er mittlerweile gewohnt war und das lag nicht zuletzt an den zu kleinen Betten, den ausgeblichenen Tapeten und der hauseigenen Disco, die im Untergeschoss lag.  
Welcher Teufel hatte Luke bloß geritten, sie hier einzumieten?

„Hast du dir eigentlich die Bewertungen durchgelesen, ehe du das Zimmer gebucht hast? Nicht nur, dass die Gardinen aussehen, als hätte deValera sie noch selbst ausgesucht; hier riecht es schlimmer als in einem Krankenhaus!“  
Er seufzte lautstark, stellte seine eigene Tasche neben der Couch ab und öffnete die schmalen Fenster, um den Geruch nach Putzmitteln, der schwer in der Luft hing, zu minimieren. Das Kreischen einer Metallsäge drang in den Raum und dröhnte lautstark in seinen Ohren.   
Klasse, die Baustelle, die er aus dem Taxi heraus gesehen hatte, lag also zu allem Überfluss auch noch direkt unter ihnen!   
Luke, der zwischenzeitlich damit begonnen hatte, seine Klamotten in den Schrank einzuräumen, hielt in seiner Tätigkeit inne, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und stöhnte geräuschvoll auf.   
Er schien sichtlich genervt zu sein.  
„Weich mir nicht aus und hör endlich damit auf, an allem, was dir begegnet, etwas zum Meckern zu finden! Man könnte glatt das Gefühl kriegen, ich hätte dich mit gezogener Waffe dazu gezwungen, diesen Trip zu machen! Vergiss nicht, dass es Kara ist, die wir hier besuchen wollen!“  
Die giftige Bemerkung, die Lee bereits auf der Zunge lag, sollte Luke niemals zu hören bekommen, unterbrach doch ein lautstarkes Klopfen ihren aufkommenden Streit und erstickte damit die harschen Worte, die er höchstwahrscheinlich später bereut hätte, im Keim. Er warf Luke einen wütenden Blick zu, straffte die Schultern und griff nach dem Türknauf, um nachzusehen, wer die Dreistigkeit besaß, sie zu stören.   
Das nächste Mal, so schwor er sich, würde er das Hotel selbst aussuchen.

„Was zur Hölle...“  
Ein schmerzhaft vertrautes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Brustkorb aus und ließ seine Mundwinkel nach oben zucken, als sich die schmale Gestalt, die auf dem Hotelflur gestanden hatte, in seine Arme warf und ihn herzlich an sich drückte.   
Im Hintergrund konnte er lautes Gelächter vernehmen.  
„Willkommen im Land von Shamrock und Leprechaun, Zuckerarsch! Scheiße, hast du mir gefehlt!“  
Gordon löste seinen festen Griff um Lees Taille, schaute zu ihm auf und wischte sich ergriffen über die verdächtig feucht schimmernden Augen.   
„Und du mir erst! Es tut verdammt gut, dich zu sehen. Wo hast du Scott gelassen?“  
Lee hauchte dem Tänzer einen Kuss auf den grauer gewordenen Scheitel, zog ihn erneut an sich und atmete tief durch.   
Er hatte völlig vergessen, dass sein bester Freund auch hier sein würde und bemerkte erst jetzt, wie sehr er den Älteren in den letzten Wochen doch vermisst hatte. Gordon hatte mit Scott, dem neuseeländischen Stuntman, den er am Set des Hobbits kennengelernt hatte, sein eigenes Paradies gefunden und lebte nun auch offiziell am anderen Ende der Welt.   
Deshalb war es für Lee eine umso willkommenere Überraschung, den quirligen Zyniker endlich wieder bei sich zu haben.   
Mit etwas Glück (und Gordons berüchtigten Kommentaren) könnte dieses Wochenende also trotz all der lauernden Probleme noch ganz angenehm verlaufen.  
„Unsere besseren Hälften konnten sich leider nicht vor ihren beruflichen Verpflichtungen drücken. Sie senden dir als Entschuldigung tausend Küsse, die du dir allerdings nicht von mir auszahlen lassen wirst.“  
Dean, der sich bis jetzt zurückgehalten hatte, um das Wiedersehen der beiden Freunde nicht zu stören, stieß sich nun lässig von der Wand ab und zeigte sein berüchtigtes Zahnpastalächeln, bei dem die tiefen Grübchen auf seinen Wangen charmant zum Vorschein kamen.  
„Gordie und ich sind euer persönliches Begrüßungskommando. Was hältst du davon, uns rein zu bitten, damit wir unsere Wiedervereinigung endlich standesgemäß zelebrieren können? Lasst uns ein bisschen vorglühen, ehe der offizielle Teil des Tages beginnt.“  
Der blonde Kiwi deutete mit einem breiten Grinsen auf die dunkle Plastiktüte in seiner Hand, in der es verdächtig klirrte.  
„Lass das bloß nicht Kara hören. Die Kröte killt uns, wenn sie bemerkt, dass wir ohne sie getrunken haben“, feixte Lee, umarmte seinen älteren Kollegen und ließ die beiden eintreten.   
Gordon kicherte albern.  
„Dann verrat es ihr lieber nicht... Seit sie Mutter geworden ist, kennt ihre Grausamkeit mir gegenüber eh keine Grenzen mehr.“ 

Luke, der aus dem angrenzenden Bad kam und gerade dabei war, sich ein frisches Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen, warf den Neuankömmlingen einen verdutzten Blick zu, ehe er sich selbst in einer Knochen brechenden Gruppenumarmung wiederfand, die ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presste.  
„Das nenn ich mal eine gelungene Überraschung“, jappste der Waliser, verzweifelt nach Atem ringend, richtete die Knöpfe an seinem Ausschnitt und legte den Kopf schief.  
„Lee hat überhaupt nicht erwähnt, dass ihr ebenfalls hier abgestiegen seid.“  
Der vorwurfsvolle Unterton in seiner Stimme entging keinem der Anwesenden und Lee konnte das Erstaunen und die damit verbundenen, unausgesprochenen Fragen förmlich in Gordons Augen lesen. Er würde seinem Freund früher oder später Rede und Antwort stehen müssen, das war ihm bewusst.  
Mürrisch presste er die Kiefer gegeneinander und zwang sich, ein möglichst unverfängliches Lächeln aufzulegen. Die angespannte Stimmung zwischen ihnen war regelrecht greifbar.  
„Das, mein Herz, mag daran liegen, dass ich es bis eben selbst nicht gewusst habe“, stieß er knapp hervor, steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und ballte sie dort zu Fäusten. Lukes Reaktion machte ihn unglaublich wütend. Wollte der Waliser ihm etwa durch diesen schnippischen Kommentar die Wiedersehensfreude vermiesen?  
Dean stellte die Tüte auf den Tisch, rieb sich den Nacken und schlug Luke freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
„Wenn du jemandem die Schuld geben willst, dann schieb sie auf Aidan. Er war derjenige, der mir den Namen des Hotels verraten hat.“  
Luke reckte das Kinn, funkelte Lee dabei an und wandte sich mit einer undeutlich gemurmelten Entschuldigung ab.  
Verflucht, was war bloß mit ihnen los?  
Seit sechs Tagen stritten sie bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit, warfen sich bissige Bemerkungen an den Kopf und ertrugen die Nähe des anderen kaum länger als eben nötig. Es kam ihm so vor, als wäre ihnen sämtliche Zuneigung und jeglicher Respekt, den sie einst füreinander empfunden hatten,mit einem Mal völlig abhanden gekommen.   
Sein Blick wanderte hinüber zu seinem Freund, der sich neben Dean auf das abgewetzte Sofa gesetzt hatte, lebhaft mit dem Kiwi über alles mögliche zu diskutieren schien und es anscheinend vorzog, Lee bis auf weiteres zu ignorieren.  
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, räumte den Inhalt seiner Tasche in das einzig leere Fach im Kleiderschrank und dachte an die Ereignisse der letzten Woche.

Undeutlich zogen die Bilder dieses verhängnisvollen Abends, einem Film gleich, an ihm vorbei.  
Wie zwei Ertrinkende auf hoher See hatten sie sich aneinander geklammert, die Welt ausgesperrt und sich stundenlang leidenschaftlich geliebt... doch das Erwachen am darauffolgenden Tag war seltsam bitter gewesen. Kalt, ernüchternd, als hätte sich etwas Grundlegendes zwischen ihnen jäh in Luft aufgelöst.   
Und er konnte nicht einmal genau sagen, was ihnen plötzlich fehlte.  
Lee kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um die unliebsamen Erinnerungen zu vertreiben.  
Ein Räuspern riss ihn aus seiner angespannten Haltung.   
„Wie ich bereits feststellen musste, gibt es in diesem Schuppen zwar unglaublich geschmackvolle Gardinen, dafür aber keinen Zimmerservice“, erklärte Gordon ironisch, bewegte sich von seinem Platz am Fenster weg und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die zerzausten Haare.  
Der Wind hatte zugenommen und peitschte die dunklen Wolken in rasanter Geschwindigkeit über den stahlgrauen Himmel.   
Die hereinströmende Luft roch bereits stark nach Regen.   
Luke und Dean hoben die Köpfe und musterten den hageren Tänzer erwartungsvoll.  
„Was haltet ihr beiden davon, wenn Lee und ich nach unten zur Rezeption gehen, um Soda und ein paar Gläser zu besorgen? Die Zeiten, in denen ich meinen Whiskey pur aus der Flasche genuckelt habe, sind lange vorbei.“  
Luke nickte abwesend, zückte sein Handy und tippte darauf herum, während Dean begeistert beide Daumen in die Höhe reckte.  
„Falls ihr unterwegs ein paar Knabbersachen findet, deren Verfallsdatum nicht bereits vor dem Krieg erreicht wurde... bringt sie bitte mit. Mein Magen könnte eine kleine Grundlage durchaus ganz gut vertragen.“

Schweigend gingen Lee und Gordon nebeneinander her über den schmalen Hotelflur, stiegen die Treppen hinab und ließen sich an der Rezeption von einer gelangweilt aussehenden Mitarbeiterin mitteilen, dass sie die gewünschten Utensilien an der hauseigenen Bar ausgehändigt bekommen würden.  
Ergeben nickend und der Dame einen schönen Tag wünschend wandten sie sich in die angegebene Richtung und erreichten den mit billig wirkenden Stühlen und Tischen eingerichteten Saal innerhalb von wenigen Minuten.   
Lee schnaubte missmutig, erinnerte ihn dieses Etablissement doch mehr und mehr an eine schlecht organisierte Jugendherberge.  
Der Barkeeper, ein bulliger Südländer mit hochgekrempelten Hemdsärmeln und Flecken auf der hellen Schürze, reichte ihnen nach einigem Hin und Her die Gläser und eine Flasche Soda über den Tresen, murmelte undeutlich etwas über Vorschriften und lächelte breit, als Lee ihm zum Dank für seine Mühen ein paar Extrascheine in die Hand drückte.  
„Schönen Aufenthalt hier, Jungs“, brummte er und widmete sich wieder den schmutzigen Gläsern, die im Waschbecken lagen und darauf warteten, gesäubert zu werden.  
Gordon studierte die Schankverordnung, bestellte zwei Guiness und schlängelte sich mit Lee zusammen an den anderen Tischen vorbei zu einem etwas privaterem Bereich im hintersten Teil des Raums.   
Der Jüngere verdrehte seufzend die Augen, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und nippte an seinem Bier. Die ganze Aktion war für den Tänzer also bloß ein Vorwand gewesen, um mit ihm allein sprechen zu können und in Erfahrung zu bringen, was da oben eben zwischen Luke und ihm vorgefallen war.  
„Also?“, sagte Gordon schließlich, lehnte sich auf dem unbequemen Holzstuhl zurück und bedachte ihn mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick.  
Lee rutschte auf der Sitzfläche herum, versuchte, seine langen Beine in eine einigermaßen angenehme Position zu bringen und schabte mit dem Fingernagel irgendeine undefinierbare, klebrige Substanz von der Tischplatte. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht; essen würde er hier mit Sicherheit keinen Bissen.  
„Also, was?“, erwiderte er nach einer Weile und trank erneut einen Schluck von dem herben Gebräu.   
„Erzählst du mir freiwillig, was passiert ist oder muss ich dir alles einzeln aus der Nase ziehen? Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass mir nach über dreißig Stunden an Board eines Flugzeugs die erste Variante bedeutend lieber wäre.“   
Sein bester Freund rückte seine Brille zurecht, faltete gähnend die Hände vor der Brust und trat ihm unter dem Tisch aufmunternd gegen den Knöchel. 

Lee schloss die Finger um den Flaschenhals, zuckte mit den Schultern und atmete tief durch, ehe er Gordon die komplette Geschichte erzählte, die sich seit dem Drehschluss und seiner Abreise aus Wellington zugetragen hatte.  
Brittany's schockierender Brief, der damit verbundene Test, Lukes bevorstehender Umzug in die Staaten, das beklemmende Gefühl, damit einen riesigen Fehler zu begehen, der Artikel über Richard in der SUN... er endete erst, als auch der letzte seiner verwirrenden Gedanken ausgesprochen und von Gordon gehört worden war.   
Dieser stürzte das Getränk herunter, nahm seine Brille ab und putzte die Gläser mit dem Bund des locker sitzenden Baseballshirts, das er trug, bevor er Lee mit ernster Miene taxierte.  
„Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe wie einen kleinen Bruder, richtig?“, sagte er nach einer Weile leise und setzte sich das dunkel umrandete Gestell wieder auf die Nase.  
Lee nickte. Ihre langjährige Verbundenheit ging auch für ihn über bloße Freundschaft weit hinaus. Gordon war, nach Kara, schon immer sein engster Vertrauter gewesen.   
Der Dunkelhaarige räusperte sich geräuschvoll, ehe er fortfuhr.  
„Gut. Denn es tut mir wirklich leid, dir das so direkt sagen zu müssen, aber du bist ein verdammter Idiot, Pace. Wie dumm muss man eigentlich sein, um zum zweiten Mal auf einen derart zum Himmel stinkenden Zeitungsartikel reinzufallen? Ich hab echt geglaubt, du hättest nach der ganzen Scheiße mit Annabell was gelernt. Ich muss mich wohl getäuscht haben.“  
„Du hast die Fotos nicht gesehen, sonst wüsstest du, dass ich richtig liege. Mag die SUN normalerweise auch nur fürs Klo dienen... diesmal haben sie einen Volltreffer gelandet“, entgegnete Lee schnippisch und schwenkte seine leere Bierflasche, um dem Barkeeper zu suggerieren, dass er eine neue Runde bestellen wollte.   
Der muskelbepackte Latino nickte ihm grunzend zu, holte zwei Guiness aus dem Kühlschrank und brachte sie zügig an ihren Tisch.  
Gordon runzelte die Stirn, bezahlte den Mann und wartete, bis dieser wieder hinter dem Tresen verschwunden war, ehe er zu einer Antwort ansetzte.  
„Gehen wir mal davon aus, dass die Klatschreporter Recht haben – was ich, ehrlich gesagt, immer noch bezweifle... Wo liegt dein verdammtes Problem? Verurteilst du Richard tatsächlich dafür, eine Zukunft haben zu wollen? Du, der bis vor Kurzem noch Feuer und Flamme war, mit einem gewissen Waliser zusammenzuziehen und mit diesem alt, fett und runzlig zu werden?“  
Lee starrte seinen Freund erstaunt an.   
Was zur Hölle waren denn das für neue Töne?   
Er hatte sein Dilemma doch soeben offen dargelegt – Gordon schien ihn nicht richtig verstanden zu haben, anders konnte er sich dessen Reaktion absolut nicht erklären.

Er schnaubte, stieß einen kaum vernehmbaren Fluch aus und verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Willst du mir damit etwa sagen, dass ich im Unrecht bin? Nach allem, was ich dir anvertraut habe? Du enttäuscht mich, Gordie. Du enttäuscht mich wirklich.“  
„Spar dir den Atem, Zuckerarsch, und versuch, dich zur Abwechslung mal in andere Menschen hineinzuversetzen. Was meinst du wohl, wie Richard sich gefühlt haben muss, als du nach Abschluss der Dreharbeiten freudestrahlend zu Luke zurückgekehrt bist? Sollte er auch nur annähernd das empfinden, was er dir während eures Trips gestanden hat, dann dürfte selbst dir klar sein, was bei der Vorstellung in ihm vorging. Und wenn er in der kleinen Tippse 'ne Ablenkung gefunden hat... Umso besser. Wer bist du, dass du ihm das bisschen Glück ankreidest? Luke ist für dich ja auch schon lange nichts anderes mehr als ein Ersatz für etwas, von dem du denkst, dass du es nicht haben kannst“, konterte der Dunkelhaarige nüchtern, wischte sich den Schaum vom Mund und rülpste herzhaft, während Lees Miene sich mehr und mehr verfinsterte.  
Wie konnte Gordon sich anmaßen, derartige Parallelen zu ziehen?   
Das zwischen Luke und ihm war doch etwas ganz anderes, oder etwa nicht?   
Er schluckte befangen und versuchte angestrengt, die Stimme in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren, die seinem Gegenüber leise wispernd zustimmte.   
„Ich dachte ja immer, du wärst mein Freund und nicht Richards Fürsprecher... scheinbar habe ich mich auch da geirrt“, murrte er verdrießlich, leerte seine Flasche und stand auf.   
Gordon griff nach seinem Handgelenk und blickte ihn eindringlich an.  
„Ich bin dein Freund und werde es auch immer sein, Lee. Und deshalb werde ich weiterhin meinen Mund aufmachen und dir sagen, was ich denke.“  
Lee schob das Kinn vor, furchte die Stirn und seufzte.  
„Und was denkst du im Moment?“  
Der Ältere lächelte schief und drückte seine Hand.  
„Ich bin der Meinung, du solltest nett zu Richard sein und erst einmal abwarten, was er dir zu sagen hat. Ich glaube, das könnte zur Abwechslung tatsächlich mal eine ganz interessante Erfahrung werden. Versprichst du mir, es wenigstens zu versuchen?“  
Lee nickte zähneknirschend.  
„Okay... Ich verspreche es dir.“

 

 

 

Mit einem leichten Ruck kam das Großraumtaxi am Bordsteinrand zum Stehen und der Fahrer, ein waschechter Ire mit einem so breiten Akzent, dass nur Maureen sich mit ihm hatte verständigen können, drehte sich lächelnd zu ihnen um.  
„Wir sind da.“  
„Ist das hier auch wirklich die 422?“  
Richard hob ungläubig die Brauen und tauschte vielsagende Blicke mit Martin und Graham, die, ebenso wie er selbst, nicht ganz so sicher waren, auch tatsächlich an der richtigen Adresse gelandet zu sein.  
„422 Clontarf Road. So steht es zumindest auf der Einladung.“   
Maureen bezahlte den Fahrer, bedankte sich für seine Mühen und mahnte die anderen, ebenfalls auszusteigen.   
Ein paar Augenblicke später standen sie, jeder bepackt mit bunt eingewickelten Präsenten, auf dem sauber gefegten Gehsteig und starten irritiert das Anwesen an, welches unter der angegebenen Anschrift zu finden war.  
Hier sollten Aidan und Kara wohnen?  
Eine strahlend weiße Mauer mit elegant eingearbeiteten Metallstäben umgab einen oval angelegten, frisch gepflasterten Innenhof. Zwei hohe Eichen säumten den Weg zum Eingang und versperrten somit auf geschickte Weise den Blick auf das Gartenstück dahinter.   
Und erst das Haus!   
Doppelflüglig und hellbraun verklinkert, mit weiß abgesetzten Fenstern, teilweise verglasten Fronten und einem Balkon, dessen Größe selbst die Queen neidisch gemacht hätte... der junge, irische Schauspieler und seine Freundin nannten ein wahrhaft nobles Heim ihr Eigen.  
Richard befiel ein mulmiges Gefühl bei dem Gedanken, Lees bester Freundin jeden Moment wieder gegenüber zu stehen.   
So sehr er sie auch mochte und so gut sie in Neuseeland nach seiner Trennung von dem Amerikaner auch miteinander ausgekommen waren – dass er jetzt mit Maureen hier auftauchte, war eine ganz andere Geschichte. Innerlich schüttelte er über seine eigene Nervosität den Kopf.   
Himmel, er war bereits aus Flugzeugen gesprungen, hatte sich mit Waterboarding quälen lassen und nannte mehr Narben durch Schwertkämpfe sein Eigen als so mancher Stuntman... weshalb flößte ihm dann eine zierliche Blondine, die ihm kaum bis zur Brust reichte, einen derartigen Respekt ein?  
Er kannte die Antwort.  
Kara war Lees engste Vertraute, sein Gewissen, seine Seele. Sollte sie ihr Veto gegen ihn einlegen, dann wäre jeglicher Versuch, den Jüngeren erneut für sich zu gewinnen, von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt.  
Nachdenklich biss er sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was für einen erlesenen Geschmack der Kleine hat, ich hätte schon früher vorbeigeschaut und mich unter diesem stilvollen Dach eingenistet.“  
Martin war der erste, der sich wieder gefangen hatte und sein Erstaunen mit einem schnodderigen Spruch zum Ausdruck brachte. Keck schob er sich den Strohhut in den Nacken, beäugte das weitläufige Gebäude und stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus.  
„Da bist du nicht der einzige, Halbling. Obwohl ich eher sagen würde, dass Kara hier den Stil hat, nicht Aidan. Jetzt lass uns mal schauen, was die Bude im Inneren so zu bieten hat. Ich hab nämlich Durst.“   
Graham schlug dem blonden Schauspieler lachend auf die Schulter, so dass dieser Mühe hatte, seine Päckchen nicht fallen zu lassen, öffnete die Pforte und ging zügig auf die Haustür zu. Martin umklammerte die Geschenke und grinste.  
„Wollt ihr beiden dort Wurzeln schlagen? Zack, zack, sonst leert unser Highlander den Kühlschrank ohne unsere Hilfe.“  
Er nickte Richard und Maureen zu, ehe er dem Schotten laut kichernd folgte.  
„Wir kommen gleich.“  
Richard verdrehte schmunzelnd die Augen, ergriff Maureens Hand und senkte die Stimme, damit nur sie ihn hören konnte.  
„Du und ich... Wir schaffen das, oder?“  
Sie nickte, reckte zaghaft den Daumen in die Höhe und schenkte ihm ein optimistisches Lächeln, von dem er wusste, dass es nur dazu dienen sollte, ihn zu beruhigen.   
„Auf in den Kampf“, murmelte sie leise, drückte seine Hand und blickte dabei zur Tür, die just in diesem Moment von einem dunklen Lockenkopf geöffnet wurde.

„Meister Beuteler! Herr Dwalin! Es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch in meinem bescheidenen Haus willkommen zu heißen!“  
Aidan schloss die älteren Schauspieler so enthusiastisch in seine Arme, dass beide durch die schiere Wucht der Begrüßung einen Schritt zurücktreten mussten, um nicht über ihre eigenen Füße zu fallen. Das Energiebündel der zwergischen Gemeinschaft hatte anscheinend auch nach Abschluss der Dreharbeiten nichts von seinem übersprudelnden Wesen eingebüßt. Hüpfend und dabei über das ganze Gesicht strahlend drückte er seine Kollegen an sich, bis diese sich, lachend und leise Flüche ausstoßend, nur mit Schwierigkeiten aus der hartnäckigen Umklammerung befreien konnten.  
„Onkel Thorin! Komm an meine Brust! Über dich freue ich mich ganz besonders!“  
Die dunklen Augen des Iren blitzten freudig auf, als er Richard entdeckte und ihn in bester Kili-Manier fest umarmte.   
„Ich danke dir, dass du heute hier bist, auch wenn dir das nicht unbedingt so leicht gefallen sein dürfte“, flüsterte er diskret und zwinkerte dem Älteren zu. Die Offenheit in seinem Blick berührte Richard zutiefst.  
So infantil sich der jüngere Mann nach Außen hin auch gern gab - in ihm schlug ein sensibles Herz.  
„Ist sie das? Bist du Maureen?“  
Er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf die schlanke Brünette, die sich hinter Richard gehalten hatte und nun verlegen lächelnd die Hand zum Gruß erhob.  
„Die bin ich. Ciamar a tha thu?*   
Aidan runzelte erstaunt die Brauen.  
„Scheiße, du sprichst tatsächlich gälisch? Wie klasse ist das denn? Tha gu math, tapadh leat?**   
Richard seufzte erleichtert.  
Zumindest Aidan schien keinerlei Groll gegen ihn oder seine Begleitung zu hegen, ergriff er doch die Hand der jungen Frau und plapperte unaufhörlich in der für ihn selbst so unverständlichen Sprache auf sie ein, ehe er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit mit einer einladenden Geste zur Seite trat.  
„So, nachdem wir den Nachbarn eine formvollendete Show geboten haben... Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich euch jetzt das Haus zeige? Hat mich eine Unmenge an Nerven gekostet, die Renovierung und den Umzug zu organisieren.“   
Graham wuschelte dem Nesthäkchen freundschaftlich durch die kurzen, wild vom Kopf abstehenden Locken, hob die herabgefallenen Mitbringsel auf und schüttelte dabei belustigt den Kopf, während Martin immer noch damit zu kämpfen hatte, seine Atmung zu normalisieren.  
„Verflucht Turner, ich freu mich ja auch, dich zu sehen... Aber hab' beim nächsten Mal den Anstand und lass einem alten Mann wie mir wenigstens noch ein bisschen Luft in den Lungen. Dein Ellenbogen hat es in sich “, keuchte er vornübergebeugt und rieb sich über die Brust.  
Aidan schlug ihm kichernd auf den Rücken.  
„Vielleicht sollte der alte Mann mal über Sport nachdenken. Du hast weniger Kondition als eine kaputte Luftpumpe, Freeman.“  
„Zügle deine Zunge, Zwerg, sonst borge ich mir deine Freundin aus und mach sie zu meiner persönlichen Fitnesstrainerin“, schnappte der Brite zurück und wackelte dabei frivol mit den Augenbrauen.

„Wo wir gerade von deiner liebreizenden Partnerin sprechen – versteckt sie sich vor uns oder hast du sie endgültig mit deiner penetranten Art vertrieben?“  
Graham, der die Päckchen mittlerweile auf einer Kommode im Hausflur gestapelt hatte, linste über Aidans Schulter hinweg den in zartem gelb gestrichenen Gang hinunter, doch von Kara war nirgends etwas zu sehen. Der junge Ire deutete mit dem Zeigefinger zur Decke.  
„Als ob irgendeine meiner Eigenschaften Kara dazu bewegen könnte, ihren Platz an meiner Seite aufzugeben. Nein, nein, sie ist nur gerade oben und bringt Nolan ins Bett. Das kleine Monster hat immer noch nicht recht verstanden, dass die Nacht zum Schlafen da ist und war dementsprechend müde.“  
„Was allerdings auch daran liegen könnte, dass sein Vater heute morgen in aller Herrgottsfrühe im Dunkeln nach dem Schnuller gesucht und sich dabei den Zeh an der Bettkante gestoßen hat, statt einfach das Nachtlicht anzumachen. Dein Gebrüll war mit Sicherheit noch im nächsten Stadtteil zu hören.“  
Aidan zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und lächelte gequält, als Kara mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf den Lippen und dem Babyphone in der Hand die Treppe herunter kam. Die zierliche Blondine trug ihr Haar kürzer als noch in Wellington und eine zarte Bräune zeugte davon, dass sie sich in der letzten Zeit viel an der frischen Luft aufgehalten haben musste.   
Sie sah umwerfend aus.  
„Beim nächsten Mal bin ich schlauer“, murmelte der Lockenkopf betreten, reichte ihr seinen Arm und küsste sie zärtlich.   
„Väter sind eben so“, erklärte Martin lapidar und Graham nickte zur Bestätigung.  
Die beiden schienen ähnliche Erfahrungen gemacht zu haben.  
„Nun, dann kann unser Sohn ja froh sein, dass wenigstens ein Elternteil trotz des Schlafmangels noch dazu imstande ist, logisch zu denken und unsere Gäste ordentlich willkommen zu heißen.“  
Sie umarmte die beiden älteren Männer liebenswürdig, stimmte in ihr zotiges Gelächter ein und erkundigte sich nach ihren Familien und deren Befinden, ehe sie zu Richard hinübersah.  
Ihre grünen Augen funkelten eisig im einfallenden Licht und die Intensität ihres Blickes jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.  
Er schluckte, fühlte, wie die Nervosität erneut in ihm hoch kochte und konnte sich nur mühsam dazu zwingen, nicht automatisch nach Maureens Hand zu greifen. Stattdessen ballte er die seinen zu Fäusten und zwang sich zu einem unverbindlichen Lächeln.

„Schön, dich zu sehen, meine Liebe. Danke nochmal für die Einladung“, nuschelte er, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und trat hastig einen Schritt zurück.   
Er hatte gespürt, wie sich ihr Körper unter seiner Berührung anspannte, auch wenn ihre Miene weiterhin eine heitere Gelassenheit zierte, die keinerlei Rückschlüsse auf ihre wahren Empfindungen zuließ. In dieser Hinsicht war die Amerikanerin eine weitaus bessere Schauspielerin als manche seiner hochbezahlten Kolleginnen.  
„Mich freut es auch, Richard. Und wie ich sehe, bist du nicht allein angereist. Magst du mir deine Begleitung nicht vorstellen?“  
Ihr affektierter Tonfall bescherte ihm eine Gänsehaut, erinnerte er ihn doch stark an Annabell.   
Seine Ex hatte dieses Verhalten allerdings nie spielen müssen, fügte er zähneknirschend hinzu.   
Maureen, die die ganze Zeit stumm neben Richard ausgeharrt hatte, ergriff plötzlich entschlossen Karas Hand und schüttelte diese kräftig.   
„Das kann die Begleitung durchaus auch allein. Maureen Fitzsimmons. Wir haben uns bereits auf Mister McKellens Silvesterparty gesehen, allerdings waren die Umstände, sagen wir mal, nicht unbedingt die besten. Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall, die nächsten Tage hier verbringen zu können, würde jetzt allerdings gern einmal das Bad benutzen, wenn das in Ordnung wäre.“  
Unschuldig strahlte die Brünette Kara an, die angesichts des kühnen Wortschwalls nur perplex nicken konnte.  
„Sicher, äh, ich meine... kein Problem. Aidan, würdest du Miss Fitzsimmons bitte das Gästebad zeigen?“  
Richard schmunzelte, als Maureen ihm hinter Karas Rücken frech zuzwinkerte. Hatte diese geglaubt, die Irin mit ihrem blasierten Verhalten einschüchtern zu können, so hatte sie falsch gelegen. Wieder einmal bewunderte er den Mut und die Schlagfertigkeit, mit denen seine Freundin sich solch unangenehmen Situationen stellte und wünschte sich, ab und an genau die gleiche Courage zu besitzen.  
Es würde vieles einfacher machen.  
„Kommen wir auf dem Weg an eurem Kühlschrank vorbei? Meine Kehle fühlt sich so ausgetrocknet an“, warf Graham ein und erntete ein zustimmendes Grunzen von Martin.  
„Oh ja! Ein Bier wäre jetzt echt nicht schlecht und dann würde ich gern die versprochene Tour durchs Haus machen, bevor die anderen hier aufkreuzen und das Chaos ausbricht.“  
Aidan bot Maureen seinen Arm an und fröhlich plappernd setzte die Gruppe sich in Bewegung.   
Richard wollte ihnen folgen, war ihm doch selbst nach einem kühlen Getränk, doch Kara stellte sich ihm in den Weg und bedachte ihn mit einem prüfenden Blick, der nichts Gutes verhieß.  
Er ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und presste angespannt die Kiefer aufeinander.

„Ich hab den Artikel über euch beide gelesen. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du ausgerechnet sie zu der neuen Frau an deiner Seite machst. Meine Glückwünsche“, ätzte die Blondine, verschränkte die Arme und setzte sich auf die unterste Treppenstufe, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.  
Richard hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„Maureen ist meine Freundin, richtig. Allerdings nicht auf die Art und Weise. Wir sind nicht zusammen. Nicht mehr. Ich dachte, gerade du würdest das verstehen können.“  
„Du willst mir jetzt nicht wirklich weismachen, dass du nichts mehr mit ihr hast, oder? Die Fotos in der SUN sprechen da aber eine andere Sprache.“  
Kara reckte ihr Kinn empor.  
Himmel, warum war das nur so kompliziert?  
Musste er ihr jetzt tatsächlich lang und breit erklären, was er fühlte?  
Wie schwer es ihm fiel, überhaupt hier zu sein?  
Er seufzte.  
Entschied sich für die halbe Wahrheit.  
„Maureen hat mir dabei geholfen, etwas zu erkennen, was mir schon vor langer Zeit hätte klar werden sollen. Und dafür bin ich ihr unheimlich dankbar. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ohne ihre Unterstützung überhaupt den Mut aufgebracht hätte, eure Einladung anzunehmen. Reicht dir das als Erklärung?“  
Die Worte hatten bitterer geklungen als beabsichtigt, stellte er mit Bedauern fest, doch Karas stures Verhalten stieß ihm sauer auf. Mochte sie auch Lees beste Freundin sein und sich um ihn sorgen; weder Maureen noch er selbst hatten es seiner Meinung nach verdient, so herablassend von ihr behandelt zu werden.  
Die Amerikanerin legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn eindringlich.  
Hinter ihrer Stirn schien es unaufhörlich zu arbeiten.  
„Verflucht, ich hab's geahnt“, wisperte sie unvermittelt.  
Richard schlug die Augen nieder.  
„Es geht hier um Lee, hab ich recht? Nach dem ganzen Scheiß, den du ihm angetan hast, willst du ihn plötzlich wieder zurück? Du musst völlig bescheuert sein! Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du damit anrichten würdest?“  
„Jetzt mach aber mal 'nen Punkt! Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung von dem, was zwischen uns geschehen ist!“, grollte er, stieß sich von der Wand ab und fuhr sich durchs Haar.  
Das wurde ja immer schöner!  
Nicht nur, dass sie ihm eine Beziehung zu Maureen unterstellte, nein, jetzt hielt sie auch noch seine Gefühle für gefährlich! Sie benahm sich ja schlimmer als eine überbesorgte Glucke!   
Die Blondine warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, sprang auf die Füße und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte leicht.

„Nicht? Wer war denn bei ihm, als es ihm dreckig ging? Wer musste hilflos mitansehen, wie er sich den Verstand weg gesoffen und dabei fast umgebracht hat, weil du zu feige warst, zu ihm zu stehen? Du etwa? Nein, du bist immer abgehauen, sobald es etwas schwieriger wurde. Du hast mit ihm gespielt und ihn mehr verletzt als jeder andere vor dir. Drei Mal hast du seine Liebe mit Füßen getreten und ich durfte hinterher die Scherben zusammen kehren, die noch von ihm übrig waren. Scheiße, Rich, ich mag dich wirklich sehr, aber tu ihm das nicht noch ein viertes Mal an! Gönn ihm das Glück, das er mit Luke gefunden hat und lass ihn endlich in Ruhe!“  
Ihre Stimme brach, endete in einem erstickten Schluchzen und sie wischte sich hastig mit dem Aufschlag ihres Pullovers über die Augen, ehe sie sich heftig atmend gegen das Treppengeländer lehnte, um sich zu fangen.  
Ein entschlossener Ausdruck schlich sich auf ihr gerötetes Gesicht und als er den Mund zu einer Entgegnung öffnete, unterbrach sie ihn mit einer bestimmenden Geste.  
„Kein Wort mehr, verstanden? Ich will nichts mehr darüber hören und erwarte von dir, dass du dich daran hältst.“  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um und ließ ihn allein auf dem Flur zurück.  
Richard schloss die Augen, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und stöhnte lautlos.  
Was, in drei Teufels Namen, war hier gerade passiert?  
Hatte Kara ihm wirklich verboten, sich Lee zu nähern?  
Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst, er hätte schallend angefangen zu lachen! Und doch stimmten ihn ihre harsch ausgestoßenen Vorwürfe nachdenklich, konnte er sie doch nicht gänzlich von sich weisen. Wie sollte er Lee nach dieser Tirade und unter ihren wachsamen Blicken bloß gegenübertreten? Sie würde ihn strengstens beobachten, das hatte sie eben eindeutig klar gemacht... Luke würde ebenfalls nicht sonderlich erbaut darüber sein, ihn hier zu sehen.  
Und Lee?  
War dieser wirklich glücklich mit dem Waliser?  
Fragen über Fragen, über deren Antwort er bis vor wenigen Augenblicken nicht mal im Ansatz nachgedacht hatte. Sein Magen zog sich krampfhaft zusammen und hinter seinen Schläfen flammte ein nur allzu vertrauter Schmerz auf.  
Seufzend starrte er aus dem Fenster.  
Hätte er dieser Einladung doch nie zugestimmt!  
Das vor ihm liegende Wochenende würde sein ganz persönlicher Trip durch die Hölle werden, da war er sich sicher.

 

*Wie geht es dir?  
**Mir geht es gut, danke dir.


	11. I'm made of your love

Hey, can you tell me who you are?  
The colour of your dawn  
When the gates are open from last night's revelry on the lawn  
And when the sounds of laughter still echo in your dreams  
The smoke screen disappears and nothing is what it seems

And your tears have been worthwhile  
They got you through to a different place and time where all is new  
To the start of something fine.

( Love will come to you - Poets of the Fall )

 

 

Zu oft hab ich sie mittlerweile gehört, die Worte, die mir in einschmeichelndem Singsang die Sterne vom Himmel geholt haben. Zu oft daran geglaubt, zu oft gewartet, zu oft gehofft. Waren das alles leere Phrasen, ausgestoßen einzig, um mich in Sicherheit zu wiegen?  
Bist auch du nur ein frommer Wunsch, ein verzerrtes Abbild meiner Träume, das sich verflüchtigt, sobald der Tag heran bricht? Oder stehst du für das, was mir einst so freigiebig versprochen wurde?  
Folgen durch dich den endlosen Sprüchen endlich Taten?  
Bist du bei mir, auch in Zeiten der Angst, wenn unsere Chance, den Sturm zu überleben, gen Null zu sinken droht?   
Hältst du weiter meine Hand, wenn ich beständig auf der Stelle trete und mir das Wasser förmlich bis zum Halse steht?   
Wenn die Dunkelheit hereinbricht, siehst du mich auch ohne Licht?  
Ich frag dich: Liebst du mich?

 

 

Die meisten Menschen, die zum ersten Mal persönlich auf Martin Freeman trafen, stellten mit Erstaunen fest, dass der Brite sich gänzlich von den Filmfiguren unterschied, denen er in seiner langen Karriere dank seines beeindruckenden Talents Leben eingehaucht hatte. Erwarteten sie einen schüchternen, etwas naiven jungen Mann, der leicht zu händeln war, wurden sie doch schnell eines besseren belehrt. Der blonde Schauspieler war zynisch wie kein Zweiter, seine Komplimente trieften nur so vor Ironie und er konnte stundenlang die derbsten Witze erzählen, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken oder sich für einen seiner mittlerweile legendären Wutausbrüche zu entschuldigen. Was Peter dazu bewogen hatte, ihn für die Rolle des sanften Bilbos zu engagieren, war dem gesamten Cast am Anfang ein Rätsel gewesen.   
Drei Dinge hatte er allerdings mit dem Hobbit gemeinsam: Den recht eigenwilligen Kleidungsstil, die Loyalität seinen Teamkollegen gegenüber und das liebevolle Interesse für die Belange von kleinen Kindern.  
Deshalb war es auch nicht weiter verwunderlich gewesen, dass er bereitwillig die Arme ausgestreckt hatte, als Aidan mit seinem Sohn ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war, damit dieser ebenfalls die Gäste begrüßen konnte.  
Richard mochte Martin.  
Sehr sogar.  
Doch trotz all der Sympathie, die er für den bloß unwesentlich jüngeren Schauspieler hegte, gab es Momente, in denen er über diesen nur noch fassungslos den Kopf schütteln konnte.  
Zu sehen, wie sein Kollege einen knapp drei Monate alten Säugling auf seinem Schoß hüpfen ließ, als wäre dieser ein überdimensionaler Flummi, war einer davon.   
„Hat Aidan den Kleinen nicht gerade erst gefüttert? Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du ihn dann nicht ganz so durchschüttelst... nicht, dass er dir hinterher noch auf die Bluse spuckt“, merkte Richard mit steil nach oben gezogenen Brauen besorgt an.  
Die Warnung entlockte seinem Gegenüber ein gönnerhaftes Schmunzeln.  
„Hör nicht auf den mürrischen Mann neben mir, Nolan. Der ist nur neidisch, weil ich einen viel besseren Modegeschmack besitze als er, sonst hätte er nämlich erkannt, dass es sich bei meinem Lieblingsfummel keineswegs um eine ordinäre Bluse handelt. Stimmt's nicht, Rich?“, flötete Martin unbeeindruckt, zupfte das bunt gestreifte Vivianne Westwood-Hemd zurecht und kitzelte Nolan am Bauch.   
Das Baby gluckste fröhlich und ballte seine pummeligen Händchen zu Fäusten.  
Richard, der gerade an seinem Tee genippt hatte, verschluckte sich an der warmen Flüssigkeit und warf dem Blonden, laut hustend, einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.   
Am Set hatte die stumme Übereinkunft geherrscht, den Zwergenkönig nicht auf seine teilweise abenteuerlich anmutenden Filmoutfits aus vergangenen Produktionen anzusprechen, seitdem Adam ein einziges Mal den pink-schwarzen Jogginganzug, den Richard in The Vicar of Dibley gezwungen gewesen war, zu tragen, erwähnt hatte und dafür unsanft kopfüber in einer Kiste mit frischem Fisch gelandet war. Martin überging diese Vereinbarung, wie so häufig, süffisant grinsend und mit größter Genugtuung.

„Nun, ich laufe privat jedenfalls nicht rum, als hätte ich mich im Dunkeln und mit geschlossenen Augen angezogen. Ein Milchfleck würde deinem Aufzug wahrscheinlich noch den letzten Schliff verpassen, reif für die Vogue oder so“, grummelte Richard heiser, verdrehte die Augen und stupste seinem Freund mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.  
Martin gackerte albern.  
„Siehst du, Nolan? Ich sag doch, aus deinem Onkel spricht der pure Neid.“  
Zufrieden an seinen Fingern nuckelnd lag der kleine Lockenkopf in der sicheren Umarmung des Briten und taxierte diesen konzentriert, bis eine vertraute Stimme seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte und er heftig zu strampeln begann.  
„Ich glaube, mein Enkel hat genug von eurem Kräftemessen, meine Herren. Komm zu Nana, du kleiner Kämpfer.“  
Die dunkelhaarige Frau, die neben Martin saß und die sich nun vorbeugte, um das Kind behutsam in Empfang zu nehmen, lächelte spitzbübisch, drückte Nolan einen Kuss auf die wirren Locken und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.  
Imogen Turner hatte das kurze Wortgefecht schmunzelnd verfolgt, doch auch sie schien gewisse Bedenken zu haben, dass ihr Enkelkind Martins Behandlung unbeschadet überstehen würde.  
Richard zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu, während der Blonde eine beleidigte Schnute zog, seine Hände auf die blank polierte Tischplatte legte und eine seriöse Miene aufsetzte.  
„Das war kein Kräftemessen, meine liebe Misses Turner. Und unter uns gesagt, einen internen Schwanzvergleich würde unser werter Herr Zwergenkönig hier sowieso verlieren. Wie heißt es doch so schön...“  
„Martin! Ich glaube, das ist nicht unbedingt ein Thema, über das du mit meiner Mutter diskutieren solltest!“Aidan, der eben von der Terrasse zurück ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war und die Konversation aufgeschnappt hatte, unterbrach abrupt den Redeschwall seines Kollegen, warf diesem einen schockierten Blick zu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
Richard nippte erneut an seinem Getränk, um nichts Indiskretes zu erwidern und das Lachen zu unterdrücken, das ihm auf der Zunge lag. Den Iren zu erleben, wie er vor Martin und seiner Mutter den peinlich berührten Moralapostel mimte, hatte etwas unglaublich komisches an sich, war doch gerade er allseits dafür bekannt, der schlimmste von ihnen zu sein, wenn es um zotige Witze ging.  
So manche Maskenbildnerin hatte in der Vergangenheit den Make-Up-Trailer dank des Zwergendarstellers und seiner Sprüche mit hochrotem Kopf verlassen.  
Imogen schien das ähnlich zu sehen.  
„Jetzt tu nicht so, als wäre ich senil oder zartbesaitet, Aid. Ich kann dieses Geplänkel durchaus ab, immerhin habe ich Collin und dich groß gezogen... Und ihr hattet nicht umsonst solch bezaubernde Spitznamen wie Monster und Nervensäge.“  
„Mooom!“  
Aidan verdrehte entgeistert die Augen, ignorierte Martins infantiles Gelächter und fluchte lautlos.

Richard notierte sich in Gedanken ihre Worte, würde es doch mit Sicherheit spätestens bei den Nachdrehs eine Möglichkeit für ihn geben, diese Information gegen den jungen Iren zu verwenden... Und Erpressung hatte am Set beinahe schon Tradition.  
Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen, das nicht unbemerkt blieb.  
„Anstatt dich darüber zu amüsieren, hättest du ruhig mal etwas zu meiner Verteidigung beisteuern können, Richard. Immerhin scheinst du hier heute der einzige Erwachsene zu sein, seit meine eigene Mutter sich dazu entschieden hat, mir so grausam in den Rücken zu fallen“, schmollte Aidan theatralisch, nahm Imogen das Baby aus dem Arm und schnupperte an dem kleinen Bündel, dessen Gesicht sich verdächtig verfärbt hatte.  
Richard hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„Ich halt mich da raus... Übrigens sieht es für mich so aus, als hättest du jetzt eine wichtigere Aufgabe zu erledigen, als dich über mich zu echauffieren. Allem Anschein nach hat der kleine Mann die Windeln voll.“  
Martin nickte, zog angewidert die Nase kraus und trank schlürfend von seinem Bier, während Imogen ihren Stuhl zurück schob, aufstand und ihrem Sohn aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopfte.  
„Wir managen das schon. Aidan wird mir mit Sicherheit ein paar pikante Stories über euch beide erzählen wollen, während ich in der Zwischenzeit Nolan frisch mache, nicht wahr, mein Schatz?“, sagte sie selbstgefällig lächelnd und schob ihren Sohn nachdrücklich aus dem Raum, ohne auf Martins oder Richards lautstarken Protest einzugehen.  
Der Jüngere gähnte verhalten.  
„Ich hab mich ja immer schon gewundert, wo Aidan seine impertinente Art her hat...“  
„Nun, ich glaube, die Frage hat sich gerade von selbst beantwortet“, unterbrach Richard ihn belustigt, schüttelte den Kopf und schaute durch das große Wohnzimmerfenster hinaus auf die Terrasse, wo der Rest ihres Trupps eifrig damit beschäftigt war, den neumodischen Hightech-Grill in Gang zu bekommen.  
Maureen, Graham und Pat, Aidans Vater, diskutierten gerade heftig mit Lou und Mike, zwei Freunden von Kara aus New Yorker Theaterzeiten, über einem dicken Wälzer, der höchstwahrscheinlich die Anleitung darstellte, während die Blondine mit verschränkten Armen vor dem schwarzen Ungetüm auf und ab lief und Richard hin und wieder einen Blick zuwarf, der ihn frösteln ließ.   
Das Lächeln gefror ihm auf den Lippen und er seufzte.  
Sie würde ihn in den nächsten Tagen genauestens im Auge behalten, dessen war er sich sicher.

„Hab ich irgendetwas verpasst oder warum beobachtet unsere Gastgeberin dich, als überlege sie, statt der Steaks deinen Hintern über die Flammen zu halten?“  
Martin hatte den stummen Austausch verwundert verfolgt, rieb sich die Nase und schaute Richard fragend an.  
„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ist sie nicht sonderlich davon angetan, wie gut Maureen mit dem Rest von euch auszukommen scheint? Bis jetzt war sie ja immer die Henne im Korb“, entgegnete er achselzuckend, leerte seine Teetasse und streckte die Beine unter dem Tisch aus.  
Martin war zwar einer seiner besten Freunde, dennoch musste der Bilbo-Darsteller nicht unbedingt erfahren, was zwischen Kara und ihm auf dem Flur vorgefallen war. So, wie er ihn kannte, würde er sich nur wieder unnötig darüber aufregen und sich und den anderen die Stimmung vermiesen... Und Richard lag nichts ferner, als seine Freunde und Kollegen erneut in zwei Lager zu spalten, nur, weil er seine persönlichen Probleme nicht mit sich allein hatte ausmachen können.  
Diese Zeiten waren lange vorbei und er trauerte ihnen absolut nicht hinterher.  
Martin musterte ihn lange und eindringlich, ehe er schließlich sacht den Kopf schüttelte und kess mit den Brauen wackelte.  
„Du meinst, dass ist so ein Eifersuchts-Ding unter Frauen? Sollten die beiden das ausfechten wollen... Ich halte ja Schlammcatchen für eine effektive Methode, derartige Probleme zu lösen!“  
„Freeman, es tut mir leid, das sagen zu müssen... Aber manchmal bist du nichts weiter als ein chauvinistisches Schwein“, konterte Richard schmunzelnd und schlug dem Briten auf die Schulter.  
„Das erkennst du wirklich erst jetzt? Ein Hoch auf mein herausragendes Talent! Cheers!“  
Martin hob seine Flasche in die Höhe, prostete dem Älteren zu und stürzte den Rest des Getränks anschließend breit grinsend in einem Zug hinunter.

 

 

„Wir sind über eine Stunde zu spät. Das nächste Mal nimmst du einfach die erste Flasche, die der Verkäufer dir empfiehlt und lässt dich von ihm nicht noch in ein Gespräch über die verschiedenen Whiskeysorten verwickeln, haben wir uns verstanden?“, murrte Luke gereizt, nachdem er aus dem Taxi gestiegen war und einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr geworfen hatte.   
Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen öffnete der Waliser die Gartenpforte, die Aidans Grundstück von der Straße separierte und rannte förmlich auf die Haustür zu.  
„Entschuldige, dass ich nicht den billigsten Fusel kaufen wollte“, rief Lee ihm hinterher, steckte sein Portemonnaie zurück in die Innentasche seiner Jacke und fluchte leise.  
Am liebsten hätte er Luke ja den vorwurfsvollen Ausdruck aus dem Gesicht geschlagen, doch der mahnende Blick von Gordon und Deans flehende Miene hielten ihn zurück. Wütend ballte er stattdessen die Fäuste, bis die Griffe der Plastiktüte, die er bei sich trug und die ihre Mitbringsel enthielt, ihm schmerzhaft ins Fleisch schnitten.  
„Was auch immer da gerade in seinem hübschen Kopf vorgeht, lass ihn nicht gewinnen, okay? Du weißt, was du mir versprochen hast und das funktioniert nicht, wenn du dich benimmst wie ein rachsüchtiger Stier“, flüsterte der schwarzhaarige Tänzer ihm zu und tätschelte aufmunternd seinen Oberarm.  
Dean nickte zustimmend.  
„Evans ist heute offenbar mit zwei linken Beinen aufgestanden.“  
Lee tat die Vermutung mit einem Schulterzucken ab.  
Nein, diesmal würden Lukes Sticheleien ihr Ziel verfehlen – er hatte nicht vor, seine mühsam errichtete Fassade fallen zu lassen und all seinen Freunden das lang herbeigesehnte Wiedersehen zu versauen. Sie hatten den Spaß redlich verdient, unabhängig von dem, was da zwischen ihm und Luke vor sich hin brodelte. Diesem Problem würde er sich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt widmen... Bis dahin galt es, den Regeln und Übungen zu folgen, die er einst auf der Juilliard gelernt hatte und seinen Freunden und Kollegen den glücklichen Mann vorzuspielen, der er in ihren Augen doch war.  
Keine schwere Sache eigentlich, wäre da nicht diese eine, bestimmte Person, deren Gesicht er am liebsten für immer aus seinen Gedanken verbannen würde und die doch das Einzige war, an was er während der Fahrt hierher hatte denken können.  
Ihm emotionslos gegenüber zu treten würde sein ganzes schauspielerisches Können erfordern.   
Seufzend straffte er die Schultern, legte ein Lächeln auf und ging langsam auf das Haus zu.

„Kleiner Bruder! Gott, ich hab dich ja so unglaublich vermisst!“  
Im gleichen Moment, in dem die Haustür geöffnet wurde, stürmte Dean an ihnen vorbei, schlang die Arme um den schlacksigen Lockenkopf, der noch den Knauf in der Hand hielt und trieb diesem mit seiner Umarmung die Luft aus den Lungen.  
„Fili!“  
Anhand der beiden vor Freude geradezu überschäumenden Jungschauspieler, die sich wie zwei verspielte Welpen aneinander klammerten und gegenseitig durch die Haare wuschelten, konnte man meinen, es wären bereits Jahre und nicht erst wenige Wochen vergangen, seit sie sich zuletzt gesehen hatten.   
Aidan und Dean waren in Wellington die besten Freunde geworden, seit Rob Kazinsky die Produktion kurz nach Drehstart überstürzt verlassen hatte und Dean als Ersatz für ihn gecastet worden war. Die Chemie zwischen den beiden äußerlich so verschiedenen Männern hatte sofort gestimmt und vom ersten Tag an waren sie unzertrennlich und am Set allgemein unter dem Pseudonym 'Toxic Twins' bekannt gewesen.  
Die Begrüßung zauberte Lee ein echtes Lächeln aufs Gesicht und er kicherte erstaunt los, als der junge Ire ihn, nachdem dieser Luke und Gordon umarmt hatte, mit dem gleichen Enthusiasmus empfing.  
„Thranduil Oropherion, ich heiße Euch in meinem bescheidenen Heim recht herzlich Willkommen. Ich hoffe, es entspricht Eurem edlen Standard“, rief er aus, verbeugte sich hoheitsvoll und erntete dafür schallendes Gelächter von allen Seiten.  
Selbst Lukes Miene wirkte entspannter als noch vor ein paar Minuten. Entweder hatte Aidans Humor auf ihn eine ebenso stimmungsaufhellende Wirkung oder auch er spielte nur die Rolle des glücklich verliebten Mannes.   
Lee wusste es nicht... und im Grunde genommen war es ihm auch egal, solange es ihn nur vor weiteren Spitzen und fiesen Bemerkungen bewahrte.  
„Der Elbenkönig ist beeindruckt, Zwerg. Und ich ebenfalls.“  
Er drückte Aidan die Tüte mit den Geschenken in die Hand und sah sich mit einem anerkennenden Nicken um.  
Die hell gestrichene Eingangshalle war mit geschmackvollen Kunstdrucken und sorgfältig ausgewählten Holzmöbeln bestückt worden und die nach oben führende Treppe glänzte matt im einfallenden Sonnenlicht. Sattgrüne Pflanzen zierten die Fensterbänke und auf dem hellen Fußboden lagen bunte Flickenteppiche. Genau so etwas hatte Kara immer mit ihm haben wollen, erinnerte Lee sich schmunzelnd.   
Ein Heim. Ein echtes Zuhause.   
Er war gespannt, wie die anderen Räume aussehen würden.

„Wenn du damit fertig bist, Löcher in die Luft zu starren und unsere Einrichtung zu bewundern, hättest du dann die Güte, mich angemessen zu begrüßen?“, ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm, die er viel zu lange nur übers Telefon vernommen hatte.  
Ruckartig drehte er sich um und zog die zierliche Blondine, die die Worte ausgestoßen hatte, in seine Arme.  
„Mein Leben, endlich bist du wieder bei mir“, wisperte er ihr ins Ohr, vergrub seine Finger in ihrem Haar und fühlte sich, als wäre er nach einer langen Abstinenz endlich heimgekehrt.   
Ihr Duft, diese einmalige Mischung aus Zuckerwatte, Apfelshampoo und einem warmen Sommerregen, stieg ihm in die Nase, während sie sich an ihn drückte und umhüllte ihn mit einer Geborgenheit, die er schmerzlich vermisst hatte. Himmel, weshalb bemerkte er erst jetzt, wie sehr sie ihm gefehlt hatte? Mit ihr an seiner Seite würde er die nächsten Tage meistern können, könnte stark sein und müsste nicht ausflippen, war es nicht so?  
Kara.  
Seine Kara hatte ihn noch nie im Stich gelassen.  
Nach einer ganzen Weile befreite sie sich behutsam aus seiner Umarmung, strich ihm über die Wange und suchte seinen Blick.   
„Gut siehst du aus. Ich bin so glücklich, dass ihr es einrichten konntet. Du hast mir monstermäßig gefehlt, Baby“, sagte sie leise, ehe sie sich abwandte, Dean und Luke umarmte und Gordon einen dicken Kuss aufdrückte, den sich der Ältere angeekelt quietschend von den Lippen wischte.   
„Zur Hölle, Kröte! Küss lieber deinen Kerl, als mich damit zu quälen!“  
„Mit dem allergrößten Vergnügen!“, entgegnete sie, frech grinsend, griff nach Aidans Hand und küsste ihn hingebungsvoll.  
Dean und Luke lachten, während Gordon leise Würgegeräusche produzierte.  
Lee runzelte die Stirn.  
So unbeschwert Kara sich auch gab; er kannte sie inzwischen lange genug, um zu bemerken, dass nicht alles so rosig war, wie sie es ihm weismachen wollte. Irgendetwas schien sie zu bedrücken und er war sich sicher, bald zu erfahren, um was es sich dabei handelte.  
„Jetzt lasst uns aber mal zu den anderen gehen. Aidans Dad hat den Grill endlich in Gang bekommen und mein Magen hängt in den Kniekehlen“, zwitscherte die junge Frau fröhlich, hakte sich bei Aidan und Dean unter und deutete den anderen, ihnen zu folgen.   
Gordon faltete die Hände vor der Brust und blickte nach oben.  
„Halleluja! Endlich höre ich etwas anständiges aus deinem Mund, Mylady. Den Hotelfraß krieg ich beim besten Willen nicht runter, also bin ich förmlich am Verhungern.“  
„Habt ihr auch Würstchen?“, erkundigte Dean sich hoffnungsvoll und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als Aidan zustimmend nickte.  
„Sicher, Mann. Es sei denn, der Schotte hat sich ihrer in der Zwischenzeit bemächtigt.“  
„Dann gibt es Krieg“, schnappte der Blonde und zog Aidan und Kara lachend hinter sich her den Flur hinunter, Gordon im Schlepptau.  
Lee wollte ihnen gerade folgen, als Luke ihn am Arm festhielt und zu sich herum drehte. Seine Miene war undeutbar und Lee presste die Kiefer hart aufeinander. Er hatte dieser Konfrontation nach den unerfreulichen Geschehnissen des Vormittags aus dem Weg gehen wollen.  
Verflucht, wenn sein Freund ihn jetzt erneut mit Vorwürfen überschütten würde, dann..  
„Alles klar zwischen uns?“, fragte der Jüngere kaum hörbar und musterte ihn eindringlich.  
Lee hob erstaunt die Brauen.  
Was wollte Luke nun damit bezwecken?  
Misstrauisch suchte er im Gesicht seines Freundes nach einem Hinweis auf dessen Beweggründe, doch dieser verstand sein Handwerk ebenso gut wie er selbst, eine Eigenschaft, die Lee so manches mal zur Weißglut trieb und ihn daran zweifeln ließ, dass Beziehungen zu Schauspielern das Richtige für ihn waren. Nichts war auf diesen ach so glatten Gesichtszügen zu lesen, das ihm die wahre Stimmung des Walisers offenbaren würde.   
Doch auch er beherrschte dieses Spiel.  
„Alles klar“, beantwortete er die Frage, wandte sich ab und folgte den anderen, wohl wissend, dass absolut nichts mehr zwischen ihnen in Ordnung war.

 

 

 

„... und danach legst du das Fleisch einfach für ein paar Stunden in den Kühlschrank, damit die Marinade richtig einziehen kann. Das ist der Clou...“  
Graham klärte Martin und Maureen gerade über das Geheimnis des richtigen Grillens auf, als Richard sich zu seinen Freunden auf die Terrasse gesellte, an seinem Wein nippte und vorgab, ebenfalls interessiert zuzuhören. Vor ein paar Minuten hatte es an der Haustür geklingelt und da Ian erst am nächsten Tag zu ihnen stoßen würde (die geschäftlichen Belange des älteren Schauspielers ließen auch für dieses Treffen keine Ausnahme zu, hatte er schnippisch angemerkt und dabei in bester Gandalf-Manier die Augen verdreht), konnte das nur eins bedeuten: Lee war hier.  
Richard schluckte.  
Nur noch wenige Augenblicke, dann würde er tatsächlich wieder vor dem Mann stehen, dem täglich sein erster und letzter Gedanke galt.  
Nervös fuhr er sich mit der Hand über die stoppelige Wange und seufzte.   
Hätte er sich vielleicht doch besser noch rasieren sollen? Und würde Lee erkennen, dass er erneut dessen Lieblingsshirt trug?   
Unzählige Male hatte er sich an diesem Morgen umgezogen, kopfschüttelnd vor dem Spiegel gestanden und war doch mit keinem Outfit wirklich zufrieden gewesen, bis Maureen schließlich energisch gegen die Zimmertür geklopft und ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass das Taxi auch ohne ihn abfahren würde. Normalerweise war er derjenige, der sich bei anderen über solch ein Verhalten amüsierte... allerdings ging es hier um Lee; und wann war je irgendetwas zwischen ihnen 'normal' gewesen?  
„Ach schau an, der Thronerbe und sein Gefolge sind dann auch endlich eingetrudelt... und das nur eine Stunde später als geplant“, kommentierte Martin trocken, als er durch das Fenster ins Wohnzimmer spähte, wo Dean und Gordon gerade Imogen, Pat und Nolan begrüßten. Das Baby streckte die Arme nach seinem Patenonkel aus, der der offensichtlichen Aufforderung nur zu gern nachzukommen schien und den Kleinen breit grinsend an sich drückte, ehe er den anderen zuwinkte.  
Von Lee und Luke war nichts zu sehen doch dank Aidan wusste Richard, dass die beiden im gleichen Hotel wie die Neuankömmlinge abgestiegen waren.  
Graham drückte Mike die Grillzange in die Hand und hängte Lou die Schürze um.  
„Übernehmt ihr zwei mal kurz? Ich muss den Kiwi abfangen, bevor er auch nur in die Nähe meiner Würstchen kommen kann.“  
Die beiden Amerikaner tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick, ehe sie ergeben nickten.  
„Ist ja schon gut, wir machen das, du alter Sklaventreiber."  
Nach all den Jahren, die sie Graham bereits kannten, flößte ihnen der autoritäre Ton des Älteren immer noch einen Heidenrespekt ein. Martin kicherte.  
„Ich kann echt nicht nachvollziehen, was an diesen zusammengepressten Fleischresten so toll sein soll, dass man sich darüber streiten müsste. Solange ich meinen Fisch kriege, bin ich mehr als zufrieden“, merkte der Blonde an, ehe er Richards Blick suchte.  
Er hatte die Nervosität seines Freundes bemerkt und ahnte, was in diesem vorging.

„Bleibt ihr beiden hier oder kommt ihr mit?“  
Richard straffte die Schultern, drückte Maureens Finger, die beruhigend über die seinen strichen und nickte steif. Je früher er sich der Situation stellte, desto schneller hätte er sie hinter sich gebracht, oder?  
„Natürlich kommen wir mit. Ich muss doch meinen anderen Neffen ebenso gebührlich begrüßen, ehe mein Hauptmann die Chance ergreift und den großen Würstchen-Krieg startet“, entgegnete er heiser, räusperte sich und verfluchte die Trockenheit seiner Kehle.   
Zügig leerte er den Rotwein, stellte das Glas auf den Fenstersims und runzelte die Stirn, als er Maureens strafenden Blick einfing. Die Brünette zog an seinem Arm, bis er sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte und sie auf einer Höhe waren.  
„Du solltest nicht so viel auf nüchternen Magen trinken, Herzchen. Auch wenn ich durchaus nachvollziehen kann, warum du es tust.“  
Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, als er sie ansah und seufzte angesichts des Verständnisses in ihren Augen. Himmel, er war doch kein Teenager mehr, der sich vor seiner ersten, großen Liebe versteckte! Wovor hatte er nur solche Angst?  
„Na los, ich stell dir die anderen vor“, murmelte er tapfer, wischte sich übers Gesicht und trat durch die Terrassentür ins Wohnzimmer, wo just in diesem Augenblick eine weitere Person auftauchte, deren Anblick ihn in seinen Bewegungen innehalten ließ.  
Lee.   
Eine Adrenalin-Welle brandete über ihn hinweg und sein Herz schlug ihm plötzlich bis zum Hals. In schmal geschnittenen Hosen, ein kariertes Hemd locker um die Hüften geschlungen und mit einem schlicht-schwarzen Shirt, das wie immer eine Nummer zu groß an ihm wirkte, stand der Jüngere in der Mitte des Raums und neckte liebevoll Aidans kleinen Sohn.  
Gott, hatten die Haare seines Exfreundes früher schon die Farbe von geschmolzenem Karamell besessen? Und weshalb fühlten sich seine Knie mit einem Mal an, als wären sie aus Gummi und nicht mehr in der Lage, sein Gewicht auch nur einen Moment länger zu tragen?  
Richard senkte den Blick, starrte auf seine Schuhspitzen und betete inständig, seine Gelassenheit wiederzufinden, ehe er an der Reihe war, den Texaner zu begrüßen.

 

Lee lächelte gekünstelt und nickte mechanisch, als er Aidans Eltern vorgestellt wurde und sein Patenkind begrüßte, das in den vergangenen Wochen zu einer Miniaturausgabe seines Vaters herangewachsen war. Während Nolan fröhlich glucksend an dem Ärmel seines Shirts nuckelte und den Saum durchnässte, taxierte Lee die Quelle all seiner verwirrenden Gefühle aus dem Augenwinkel heraus.  
Seine Gedanken schienen sich, genau wie sein Puls, förmlich zu überschlagen, seit er den Raum betreten und einen flüchtigen Blick aus Augen erhascht hatte, deren Farbe ihn seit jeher an das Meer erinnerte.  
Richard.  
Himmel, hatte der Brite immer schon so umwerfend ausgesehen? In den engen Jeans, die seine langen, muskulösen Beine betonten und dem Shirt, das Lee selbst einst in New York in einem der hippen Underground-Shops erstanden hatte, mit dem dunklen Schatten eines Drei-Tage-Barts über den kantigen Kieferknochen, wirkte er, als wäre er direkt einem seiner unzähligen Träume entsprungen. Nein, besser als das... Richard war einfach nur... Er war perfekt.   
Lee legte Kara, die ihn eigenartig anstarrte, wortlos den Säugling in den Arm, wischte energisch über den feuchten Fleck an seinem Bizeps, den Nolan dort hinterlassen hatte und ertrug die Knochen zermalmende Umklammerung, in die Graham ihn jetzt zwang.  
„Hat mein Kuchen backender Baumknutscher auch endlich den Weg hierher gefunden? Ich freu mich tierisch, dich zu sehen“, tönte der Schotte und strubbelte ihm durchs Haar.  
„Martin, Richard und ich haben schon Wetten abgeschlossen, um wie viele Minuten ihr euch verspäten werdet.“  
„Tut uns wirklich leid, aber Lee musste ja noch unbedingt sein nicht vorhandenes Wissen über guten Whiskey auffrischen lassen“, erklang nun Lukes Stimme hinter ihnen.  
Der Waliser schlang einen Arm um Lees Taille, drückte seinem Freund einen Kuss auf die Wange und reichte Graham die Hand.  
Lee hätte ihn am liebsten gefragt, was der Unsinn sollte, bevorzugte es aber, jedenfalls für den Moment, zu schweigen. Er würde mit Luke über dessen seltsames Verhalten reden, sobald sie allein auf ihrem Hotelzimmer waren.  
„Ist das so? Ich halte ja nichts von Theoretikern, zumal sich an diesem Wochenende sicher reichlich Gelegenheiten ergeben werden, praktische Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet zu sammeln“, erwiderte Graham lachend und schlug Lee hart auf die Schulter.  
„Oder hältst du dich immer noch von dem Zeug fern, Pace?“  
Der Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf, ignorierte Karas verschlossene Miene und sah zu Richard hinüber, der gerade mit Dean und Aidan redete. Eine schlanke Brünette stand mit verschränkten Armen direkt neben ihm und lachte über etwas, das der blonde Schauspieler gesagt hatte.   
Maureen.  
Der Zeitungsartikel hatte also nicht gelogen; die beiden waren wirklich ein Paar. Und Richard hatte die Dreistigkeit besessen und seine neue Freundin tatsächlich mit hierher genommen!  
Lee spürte, wie die gleiche Wut ihn lähmte, die er bereits an Silvester bei ihrem Anblick empfunden hatte. Verdammt, am liebsten würde er jetzt einfach abhauen und Richard und sein neues Glück hinter sich lassen! Doch das war nicht möglich.   
Nicht mehr.   
Also reckte er das Kinn und atmete tief durch, ehe er die Schultern straffte und sich Luke zuwandte.  
„Entschuldigst du mich bitte einen Augenblick? Ich bin gleich wieder da.“  
Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten, vergrub er die Hände in den Hosentaschen, verfluchte im Stillen seine zitternden Knie und ging langsam auf die Gruppe zu.  
Was hatte Gordon noch zu ihm gesagt?  
Er solle nett zu Richard sein und sich erst anhören, was dieser zu sagen habe. Nun, ob er diese, mit Sicherheit fadenscheinigen, Erklärungen überhaupt hören wollte, war ihm im Moment selbst nicht ganz klar... Aber er würde sich bemühen.   
Immerhin hatte er es versprochen.

 

 

Das Rauschen des Wasserhahns dröhnte in seinen Ohren. Richard umklammerte das Waschbecken, hob den Kopf und starrte sein nasses Gesicht im Spiegel an.   
Was zur Hölle war da gerade eben passiert?  
Die Begrüßung zwischen Lee und ihm konnte man bestenfalls als 'merkwürdig' betiteln. Gehemmt hatten sie voreinander gestanden, sich die Hände geschüttelt und irgendwelche Phrasen gemurmelt, ohne einander dabei wirklich in die Augen zu sehen. Doch dann waren da Lees Finger gewesen... Warm, weich und so unendlich vertraut.   
Die so förmlich anmutende, flüchtige Berührung hatte sich für Richard wie ein elektrischer Schlag angefühlt; einem Blitz gleich, einer Explosion, etwas, das ihn daran erinnerte, wie eng sie beide noch vor ein paar Monaten miteinander verbunden gewesen waren (und bei Gott; Richard hatte sich unglaublich zusammenreißen müssen, den Amerikaner nach dieser Feststellung nicht sofort in seine Arme zu ziehen und ihn zu küssen, als hänge sein Leben davon ab). In diesem Moment hatte er den Kopf gehoben und überrascht in Lees aufmerksame Augen geblickt.   
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, einen Wimpernschlag vielleicht, hatte er geglaubt, in diesen grün-blauen Seen das gleiche Verlangen, die selbe, verwirrende Zuneigung, ja, Liebe lesen können, die ihn regelmäßig nachts um den Schlaf brachte, ehe sich Lees Züge entspannt hatten und zu einer undurchdringlichen Maske geworden waren.  
War das reines Wunschdenken gewesen? Etwas, das seinen eigenen, verzweifelten Sehnsüchten entsprang?   
Oder empfand Lee wirklich noch etwas für ihn, das über bloße Sentimentalität hinausging?  
Nur, weshalb sollte er dann weiter mit Luke zusammen sein?  
Das ergab doch alles keinen Sinn!  
Der Waliser hatte auf ihn nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als würde irgendetwas ihn jemals von Lee fernhalten.  
Ganz im Gegenteil.  
Kopfschüttelnd griff Richard nach einem Handtuch, wischte sich die verbliebenen Wassertropfen aus dem Gesicht und schloss die Augen.  
Verdammt, er brauchte dringend Antworten, bevor er noch völlig verrückt wurde!  
Zu gern hätte er allein mit Lee sprechen und ihm erzählen wollen, was in den letzten Wochen vorgefallen war und welche Erkenntnis er dadurch erlangt hatte; doch dieses Glück war ihm nicht beschieden.   
Kara hatte sich, mit einem Blick, der unmissverständlich klar machte, was sie davon hielt, Richard so direkt in Lees Nähe zu wissen, bei ihrem besten Freund untergehakt und mit dem falschesten Lächeln, das er je an ihr gesehen hatte, verkündet, dass sie dringend dessen Hilfe in der Küche benötigte.   
Das Bedauern, das er in Lees Augen zu finden glaubte, als dieser ihrer Bitte Folge leistete, hatte er sich mit Sicherheit nur eingebildet.  
Fluchend warf er seinem Spiegelbild einen letzten, resignierenden Blick zu, strich sein Shirt glatt und öffnete die Badezimmertür.  
Er brauchte dringend etwas Starkes, um die quälenden Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Hatte Aidan da nicht diesen guten, unglaublich alten Whiskey erwähnt? Der wäre jetzt genau das Richtige, entschied er und betrat entschlossen das Wohnzimmer, wo die anderen bereits am Tisch saßen und sich über das Essen hermachten.   
Alle bis auf Lee und Kara.

 

„Also, was wolltest du mir sagen?“, fragte Lee, sobald sie in der Küche angekommen waren und Kara die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.   
Überrascht sah er sich um. Er hatte eine dieser hochmodern gestalteten Kochinseln erwartet, mit glänzenden Fronten und jeglichem technischen Schnickschnack, der dem Benutzer das Leben erleichterte. Stattdessen fand er sich in einem Raum wieder, der ihn in anrührender Weise an die historischen Filme erinnerte, die seine Großmutter immer zu schauen pflegte.  
Wuchtige, dunkle Holzmöbel gruppierten sich um einen blank gewienerten, mit Kacheln verzierten Gasherd, über dem Töpfe, Pfannen und diverses anderes Zubehör angebracht waren.   
Zwiebeln, Kräuter und Knoblauch hingen in Bündeln von der niedrigen Decke und warteten offenbar nur darauf, verarbeitet zu werden. Jedes Utensil hier trug eindeutig Karas Handschrift.  
Die junge Frau hatte ihm unterdessen den Rücken zugewandt, nahm eine Gurke aus dem Kühlschrank und begann damit, diese in Scheiben zu schneiden.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest“, murmelte sie, ohne aufzublicken und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Aufgabe, als gäbe es nichts wichtigeres für sie.  
„Deine Ausreden waren auch schon mal besser, mein Engel. Als ob ich dir hier bei irgendetwas helfen könnte.“  
Lee stibitzte sich lächelnd ein Gurkenstück, lehnte sich neben Kara an die Arbeitsplatte und musterte seine Freundin achtsam, bis diese seufzend das Messer zur Seite legte und seinem Blick begegnete.  
„Okay, du hast gewonnen. Ich wollte mit dir reden. Allein. Wir hatten in letzter Zeit ja nicht wirklich die Gelegenheit dazu. Also... Was war so bei dir los?“  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm herum, schlang ihre Arme um seine Mitte und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. Lee streichelte ihren Rücken, schloss die Augen und genoss für einen Moment die vertraute Nähe, ehe er zu sprechen begann.  
„Brittany hat sich bei mir gemeldet. Es... es geht ihr nicht gut.“  
„Was meinst du damit? Ist sie krank? Ist irgendetwas mit dem Baby?“  
Kara löste sich aus der Umarmung, legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn abwartend an. Innerlich schien sie bereits zu wissen, dass mehr hinter seiner Aussage stecken musste.   
Brittany war lange Jahre Karas beste Freundin gewesen und erst die überraschende Schwangerschaft hatte die beiden Frauen separiert. Etwas, an dem Lee eindeutig Mitschuld trug und das er immer noch aufs Tiefste bereute. Er schluckte, räusperte sich und strich ihr eine verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
Die Blondine hatte ein Recht darauf, die ganze Wahrheit zu erfahren.

„Wow, das ist... scheiße“, entfuhr es Kara, nachdem Lee ihr von Brittanys Schicksal erzählt hatte. Sie hatte sich während seiner Erörterung auf die Arbeitsplatte gesetzt und knabberte nun nachdenklich an ihrer Unterlippe.  
Lee nickte.  
Scheiße war so ziemlich der treffendste Ausdruck für die gesamte Situation.  
„Ich habe Britt ja immer für etwas zu sorglos gehalten, was ihre Männerbekanntschaften anging. Sie war grundsätzlich zu vertrauensselig. Dass ihr allerdings so etwas zustößt, hätte ich nie gedacht. Wie geht es denn jetzt weiter?“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern, warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster hinaus auf die Straße und den Strand dahinter, an dem sich sanft die Wellen brachen. Das friedliche Bild passte nicht recht zu seinen aufgewühlten Gedanken.  
„Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich keine Ahnung. Lou hat mir zwar zugesichert, sich in Britts weiterem Umfeld nach ihr zu erkundigen, aber ich werde wahrscheinlich abwarten müssen, bis sie sich erneut bei mir meldet. Das Baby kommt ja bald“, erwiderte er mit Resignation in der Stimme.  
So sehr er sich auch immer noch dagegen sträubte... Er würde Vater werden. Und das schon in Kürze.  
„Ich würde dir so gern helfen, mein Herz, das weißt du hoffentlich.“  
Kara griff liebevoll nach seiner Hand und er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Ich weiß. Danke.“  
„Was sagt Luke eigentlich zu der ganzen Geschichte? Er macht heute irgendwie einen sonderbaren Eindruck auf mich.“  
Da war sie, die Frage, auf die Lee die ganze Zeit gelauert und der er doch am liebsten aus dem Weg gegangen wäre. Wie sollte er seiner besten Freundin nur beibringen, dass er in Wellington die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte? Dass er auch jetzt noch zu feige war, für das zu kämpfen, wonach er sich wirklich sehnte? Richard wiederzusehen hatte jede einzelne seiner Vorstellungen bei Weitem übertroffen. Dem Briten gehörte nach wie vor sein Herz... Dumm nur, dass dieser es anscheinend nicht mehr haben wollte.   
Er steckte sich ein weiteres Stück Gurke in den Mund, kaute bedächtig und wich ihren neugierigen Blicken aus. Kara kannte ihn viel zu gut und er ahnte bereits, dass er diesmal um eine ehrliche Antwort nicht herum kommen würde.  
Doch wie sah diese eigentlich aus?  
„Lee? Ich habe dich was gefragt. Ist alles in Ordnung zwischen euch?“  
Lee presste die Kiefer aufeinander, als plötzlich die Tür aufschwang und Gordon die Küche betrat.  
Der Tänzer trug ein paar leere Bierflaschen vor sich her und stellte diese schnaubend auf die Arbeitsplatte.   
„Die Bagage da draußen säuft mehr als Mike zu seinen besten Zeiten... Und ihr wisst, was das bedeutet“, murrte er, rieb sich den Rücken und schaute erst Kara, dann Lee an.  
„Habe ich euch bei irgendetwas Wichtigem unterbrochen? Ich dachte, die Momente, in denen ich euch irgendwo knutschend ertappe, sind lange vorbei.“  
„Du bist und bleibst ein Idiot, Gordie“, zischte Kara missbilligend und runzelte die Stirn, während Lee dem Älteren einen beschwörenden Blick zuwarf.  
Gordon hatte ihm mit seinem Auftritt eine Galgenfrist gewährt, die nicht lange anhalten würde.   
„Ich liebe dich auch, du giftige Kröte“, flötete der Schwarzhaarige, stupste Kara mit dem Finger in die Seite und verschränkte die Arme im Nacken.  
„Lasst mich raten – ihr habt gerade über Lees kompliziertes Liebesleben geredet? Hat unser Zuckerarsch dir schon gesagt, was es Neues an dieser Front gibt?“

„Neues?“  
Karas Augen wurden groß und Lee fühlte, wie sich ihr Blick förmlich in ihn hinein bohrte. Verdammt, so sehr er Gordons direkte Art auch schätzte, manchmal würde ihm ein wenig mehr Subtilität ganz gut zu Gesicht stehen.  
Er seufzte, starrte auf seine Schuhspitzen und hasste das beklemmende Gefühl, das sich in seiner Brust auszubreiten drohte.  
„Luke und ich... Es war ein Fehler, anzunehmen, dass ich ihn jemals so lieben könnte, wie er es verdient. Ich...“  
„Was unser Schönling mit seinem Gestammel sagen will... Richard ist weiterhin die Nummer eins“, unterbrach Gordon ihn mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen, das Kara einen lautstarken Fluch entlockte.  
„Heilige Scheiße, sag mir bitte, dass das nicht wahr ist!“  
Lee hob den Kopf, schaute in ihr entsetztes Gesicht und nickte schwerfällig. Wozu verleugnen, was nun mehr als offensichtlich war? Er liebte Richard... Und daran würde selbst Kara nichts ändern können. Auch wenn sie anscheinend genau dieser Meinung war.  
„Hast du jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren? Du willst mir doch nicht weismachen, dass du nach alldem, was er dir angetan hat, noch irgendetwas für ihn empfinden kannst? Er hat dich absolut nicht verdient! Soll ich dir jetzt haarklein aufzählen, wie viele Male du wegen ihm gelitten hast? Lee, verflucht noch eins, wach endlich auf und vergiss ihn!“, giftete sie, sprang von der Arbeitsplatte und baute sich vor ihm auf.   
Ihre Augen blitzten wütend im einfallenden Tageslicht.  
Lee starrte sie fassungslos an.   
Hatte er soeben richtig gehört? Was bildete sie sich eigentlich ein, derart abfällig über Richard zu reden? Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Kara schien nur darauf gewartet zu haben, ihre Lästereien über Richard erneut aufnehmen zu können. Sie hatte ihn ja nie wirklich gemocht, dachte Lee starrsinnig. Dass er selbst bis vor Kurzem nicht eben die nettesten Gedanken über den Briten gehegt hatte, blendete er dabei völlig aus.   
Hier ging es ums Prinzip.   
„Wenn ich das nur könnte... Spar dir die Worte, Krümel. Du hast absolut keine Ahnung davon, wie es mir in den letzten Wochen ergangen ist und wie schwer es für mich war, mir das selbst einzugestehen. Ja, ich liebe Richard, Punkt! Und ich will mich nicht vor dir dafür rechtfertigen müssen“, stieß er hervor, fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und lachte bitter auf.  
„Zumal es nichts mehr bringt... Er hat ja jetzt jemand anderen“, fügte er leise und mehr für sich selbst hinzu.  
Der Gedanke, dass Richard Maureen mit dem gleichen, liebevollen Blick bedachte, der einst nur ihm gegolten hatte, schmerzte fürchterlich und zum wiederholten Male fragte er sich, wie er das Wochenende bloß überstehen sollte, ohne völlig durchzudrehen.  
Gordon räusperte sich.  
„Also wenn ihr mich fragt... Ich glaube nicht, dass die beiden ein Paar sind. Hast du nicht den sehnsüchtigen Blick gesehen, den Richard dir bei eurer Begrüßung zugeworfen hat? Er...“  
„Halt die Klappe und hör auf, Lee irgendwelche Flausen in den Kopf zu setzen! Richard kann sagen, was er will, aber ich bin der festen Meinung, er geht nach wie vor mit ihr ins Bett. Typen wie ihn kenne ich zu genüge“, unterbrach Kara den Älteren energisch und warf den Kopf zurück.  
„Außerdem steht das doch gar nicht zur Debatte! Lee, ich bitte dich, denk doch mal nach. Luke ist eindeutig die bessere Wahl... Und das weißt du auch.“  
Sie würde keinen Millimeter von ihrer Meinung abweichen, soviel stand fest.  
„Sind wir jetzt hier auf 'nem orientalischen Basar, Kröte? Wenn Lee Luke nicht mehr liebt, dann...“  
„Ihr haltet jetzt alle beide die Klappe!“, rief Lee nun laut, schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen einen der Küchenschränke und warf den beiden Streithähnen einen finsteren Blick zu.  
„Ihr benehmt euch schlimmer als meine Eltern und ich werde mir dieses Gezicke nicht mehr länger anhören!“  
„Aber wir wollen doch nur dein Bestes!“, warf Kara ein, machte einen Schritt vorwärts und strich ihm behutsam über den Arm, während Gordon ihn aufmerksam beobachtete.  
„Und woher wollt ihr wissen, was das ist, wenn ich doch selbst keinerlei Ahnung habe?“  
Lee entzog sich ihrer Berührung, schüttelte zornig den Kopf und holte tief Luft, ehe er, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, aus dem Raum stürmte und zwei ratlos dreinblickende Gestalten zurückließ.  
Er hatte im Augenblick die Nase gestrichen voll von seinen Freunden.

 

 

„Leck mich am Arsch, ich bin echt alt! Solche Marathon-Wochenenden sind wirklich nichts mehr für mich. Ich werde wahrscheinlich 'ne ganze Woche brauchen, um mich von dem Stress zu erholen!“, ächzte Martin, ließ sich in einen der futuristisch anmutenden Sessel fallen, die auf einer Empore neben der Tanzfläche aufgestellt worden waren und reichte Richard den gewünschten Gin-Tonic, bevor er sich mit seinem rosa Schal verzweifelt Luft zufächelte.  
Der Dunkelhaarige nickte lachend, trank einen Schluck und beugte sich zu seinem Kollegen hinüber, um nicht gegen die laute Musik anschreien zu müssen. Aidan hatte ihnen in den letzten zwei Tagen ein Programm aufgezwängt, dass Richard in gewisser Hinsicht an das Zwergen-Bootcamp erinnerte. Zumindest, was die Anstrengung anging. Stadtführung, Brauereibesichtigung und ein Volleyball-Turnier im heimischen Garten waren nur drei der vielen Punkte auf der Liste gewesen. Zum krönenden Abschluss hatte der Ire den VIP-Bereich des angesagtesten Dubliner Clubs gemietet, in dem sie sich jetzt befanden und erschöpft den wild feiernden Menschen zuschauten.   
„Das würde ich auch gern, allerdings hat mein Terminkalender eindeutig etwas dagegen. Wollen wir tauschen?“   
Martin schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf und führte seine Bierflasche an die Lippen.  
„Eine hässliche Scheidung und gleich danach zum Dreh eines Actionfilms fliegen, von dem du bisher nur den vorläufigen Titel kennst? Lass gut sein, Rich, ich bin mit meinem eigenen, langweiligeren Leben durchaus zufrieden.“  
Martin hatte wirklich ein Talent dafür, unangenehme Dinge zielgenau auf den Punkt zu bringen. Am kommenden Montag würde er zusammen mit Annabell und ihren Anwälten vor dem Richter sitzen und eine Ehe beenden, die nie hätte geschlossen werden dürfen. Er hoffte inständig, an diesem Tag keine weiteren Überraschungen zu erleben. Und was sein neuestes Projekt anging... nun, es würde lediglich dazu dienen, ihn von einigen der Dinge abzulenken, die in den letzten Stunden sein Hirn zermartert hatten.  
„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Ihr Hobbits seid halt ein geruhsames Völkchen“, frotzelte er, stieß mit Martin an und ließ seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen. Er entdeckte Dean und Graham, die mit affektierten Bewegungen inmitten der zuckenden Leiber standen und Aidan und Luke lachend zum Tanzen animieren wollten, was der Lockenkopf gestenreich abzulehnen schien. Der Waliser schien weniger Hemmungen zu haben, bewegte er sich doch bereits grinsend im Takt zur Musik. Weiter hinten, an einer der Cocktail-Bars, standen Lou und Mike, die sich, gemeinsam mit Kara und Gordon, ihrerseits königlich über die vier Kindsköpfe amüsierten.   
„Ich wette mit dir um eine Kiste Rotwein, mein Waffenbruder... Unsere Toxic Twins werden heute Nacht wieder für unzählige gebrochene Herzen sorgen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, welche Armee von Fangirls über die beiden hereinbrechen wird, sobald der erste Film Premiere hatte?“, stieß Martin trocken hervor.  
Richard grinste. Hatte er da tatsächlich so etwas wie Neid aus der Stimme des Jüngeren herausgehört?  
„Gönn den Spaßvögeln ihren Ruhm, Watson. Sie geben ja auch ein paar ganz süße Jungzwerge ab. Mir persönlich sind die älteren Exemplare unter euch allerdings lieber“, erklärte Maureen schmunzelnd, setzte sich neben den Bilbo-Darsteller und nahm ihm die Flasche Bier aus der Hand, um einen kräftigen Schluck daraus zu trinken.   
„Das ist mein Guiness, du Langfinger.“  
Seinen Protest ignorierte sie achselzuckend.  
„Hol es dir doch wieder, wenn du dich traust, du Meisterdieb.“

Ian, der ihr gefolgt war, beobachtete die Szene still lächelnd, bevor er sich Richard zuwandte.  
„Sieht ganz danach aus, als hätte unser Zyniker in der kleinen Elfe seine Meisterin gefunden. Wer hätte das gedacht? Maureen ist wirklich ein ganz bezauberndes Geschöpf. Eine gute Wahl, mein Junge. Eine wirklich gute Wahl.“  
„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass wir kein Paar sind, Ian. In einem Punkt gebe ich dir allerdings Recht – sie ist bezaubernd und ich bin wirklich froh darüber, sie mitgenommen zu haben“, gab Richard seinem älteren Kollegen zur Antwort.  
Ian zwinkerte lausbubenhaft, lehnte sich zurück und streckte die Beine aus.  
„Lee dürfte das allerdings etwas anders sehen, befürchte ich. Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?“  
Richard presste die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein.“  
Nicht, dass er es nicht versucht hätte. Das ganze Wochenende über hatte er auf die passende Gelegenheit gewartet, seinen Exfreund in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Zu seinem Leidwesen war diese einfach nicht gekommen. Es war wie verhext; sobald er versuchte, sich Lee zu nähern, waren entweder Luke oder Kara wie aus dem Nichts neben ihm aufgetaucht und hatten den Amerikaner aus seiner Reichweite gebracht. Als ob sie es hatten riechen können, dachte er grimmig und stürzte seinen Drink herunter. Mittlerweile war er hinsichtlich dieses Themas mehr als nur frustriert.  
„Das solltest du aber. Glücklich sieht er auf jeden Fall nicht aus. Oder was meinst du?“  
Richard folgte Ians Blick und schluckte, als er Lee entdeckte.   
Der Jüngere schien sich über irgendetwas tierisch aufgeregt zu haben, deutete er dessen angespannte Haltung und die verschlossene Miene richtig. Himmel, was konnte ihm nur dermaßen die Laune verdorben haben? Und weshalb war Luke dann nicht bei ihm, sondern machte bei diesem albernen Dance-Battle mit?  
„Entschuldigt ihr mich für einen Augenblick, Jungs? Ich habe da etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen“, unterbrach Maureen abrupt seinen Gedankengang.   
Die Brünette erhob sich, orderte zwei Drinks an der Bar und steuerte danach zielstrebig genau auf die Ecke zu, in der Lee weiter vor sich hin schmollte.  
Richard hielt den Atem an.  
Sie würde doch nicht etwa...?  
„Heilige Scheiße!“, entfuhr es ihm krächzend, als seine Freundin eben exakt das tat, was er befürchtet hatte.   
Den bedeutungsvollen Blick, den Martin Ian zuwarf und den dieser mit einem wissenden Grinsen und hochgereckten Daumen erwiderte, bekam er bei all der Aufregung nicht mit.

 

 

'Konnte dieses Wochenende eigentlich noch beschissener werden?' war ein Satz, den Lee von nun an aus seinem persönlichen Wortschatz streichen würde. Jedes Mal, wenn er diesen in den vergangenen Stunden im Geiste wiederholt hatte, war genau das eingetreten – es war noch beschissener geworden.  
Erst verkrachte er sich mit seinen zwei besten Freunden, dann benahm sich sein eigener Partner wie der letzte, eifersüchtige Neanderthaler, um im nächsten Augenblick wie ein Teenager betrunken auf die Tanzfläche zu stürmen und dort kindisch auf und ab zu hüpfen und jetzt musste er sich auch noch widerwillig eingestehen, dass Richards neue Flamme gar nicht mal so furchtbar war, wie er es sich selbst gern Glauben gemacht hätte.  
Maureen war eine wirklich witzige, warmherzige und durch und durch unkomplizierte Person, die sich mit allen gut zu verstehen schien und selbst Aidan und Dean ihre infantilen Späße nicht lange übel nahm. Vor allem Martin schien einen regelrechten Narren an der jungen Irin gefressen zu haben. Er konnte verstehen, warum Richard einer Beziehung mit ihr den Vorzug gegeben hatte. Die Erkenntnis änderte allerdings nichts an der Tatsache, dass die Entscheidung seines Exfreundes immer noch verdammt schmerzte.  
Missmutig lehnte er sich gegen eine der mit bunten Graffitis überzogenen Wände, stürzte seinen Whiskey hinunter und verdrehte nach einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr genervt die Augen. Noch nicht mal Mitternacht! Er würde wohl oder übel noch eine ganze Weile hier zwischen all den fröhlich feiernden Menschen ausharren müssen, wollte er Aidan nicht enttäuschen.  
„Hey Großer. Hast du mal eine Minute für mich oder störe ich dich gerade?“  
Eine weibliche Stimme riss Lee aus seinen trüben Gedanken.   
Ruckartig hob er den Kopf, registrierte dabei flüchtig die kunstvoll zerrissenen Jeans und das ausgewaschene Volbeat-Shirt und starrte mitten in Maureens lächelndes Gesicht. Wo zur Hölle war sie so plötzlich hergekommen?   
Und was noch wichtiger war – was wollte sie ausgerechnet von ihm?  
„Was gibt’s?“, fragte er deshalb knapp und verzog das Gesicht.  
Wenn sie geglaubt hatte, dass er es ihr einfach machen würde, dann war sie definitiv auf dem falschen Dampfer. Dennoch konnte er eine gewisse Neugier in sich aufsteigen fühlen. Er war gespannt, was sie ihm zu sagen hatte.   
Die junge Frau hielt ihm einen neuen Drink hin, den er zähneknirschend akzeptierte. Der Alkohol würde ihm dabei helfen, nicht vollständig die Fassung zu verlieren, sollte sie mit ihm über Richard sprechen wollen.  
Das Letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, war die gutgemeinte Warnung einer eifersüchtigen Next.   
„Hör zu, du und ich... wir hatten nicht unbedingt den besten Start, um das Ganze mal zu beschönigen. Du sollst wissen, dass mir die peinliche Situation an Silvester furchtbar leid tut. Hätte ich damals bereits gewusst, was ich heute weiß... Ich hätte mich niemals darauf eingelassen“, sagte sie mit fester Stimme und blickte ihm dabei offen ins Gesicht.  
Lee stockte.  
Mit einer derartigen Entschuldigung hatte er nicht gerechnet. Und was meinte sie bitte mit ihrem letzten Satz? Er drehte das Glas zwischen den Fingern, studierte verwirrt ihre Miene und entschied, dass auch er ein Zugeständnis machen konnte. Vielleicht würde er dann in Zukunft wieder etwas besser schlafen können.   
„Ich glaub, wir haben uns an diesem Abend beide nicht richtig verhalten. Für mich kam die Trennung von Richard wie aus dem Nichts... Ich... Mittlerweile bin ich drüber hinweg. Und so ungern ich das auch sagen mag... du scheinst ihm wirklich gut zu tun. Ich kann verstehen, warum er wieder mit dir zusammen ist.“

Maureen nippte an ihrem Bier, beäugte die überfüllte Tanzfläche und schlug ihm spielerisch gegen den Oberarm.  
„Du hättest Diplomat werden sollen, Lee. So viel unverbindliche Liebenswürdigkeit mir gegenüber hätte ich echt nicht von dir erwartet. Allerdings muss ich dich enttäuschen, was Richard und mich angeht – wir sind kein Paar. Nur Freunde, die vor Ewigkeiten mal was zusammen hatten. Du weißt, wem sein Herz in Wahrheit gehört.“  
„Ihr seid... Was? Aber der Artikel? Ich meine... Ich hab die Fotos gesehen.“  
Sein hilfloses Gestammel entlockte ihr ein überraschtes, aber keineswegs unfreundliches Lachen.  
„Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass das noch zu Problemen führen würde, Lee. Aber Richard ist in einigen Dingen unbelehrbar. Ich fürchte, da seid ihr euch recht ähnlich.“  
Sie kicherte.  
„Entschuldige, aber hast du ein einziges Mal darüber nachgedacht, dass der reißerische Text dieses Schundblattes vielleicht nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen könnte? Dass das alles genauso erstunken und erlogen ist wie neunzig Prozent der anderen Meldungen?  
„Aber die Fotos...“  
Er leerte den Inhalt des Glases in einem Zug, atmete tief durch und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, ehe er Maureen ungläubig ansah.   
Hatte sie ihm wirklich gerade versucht zu erklären, dass es zwischen Richard und ihr nichts weiter gab als Freundschaft? Dass aus ihrer ehemaligen Affäre keine romantische Beziehung entstanden war? Konnte er ihr das so einfach glauben?   
Oder spielte sie eine Art makaberes Spielchen mit ihm?  
Die Brünette strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, nahm ihm das leere Glas aus der Hand und stellte es auf eines der Tischchen hinter ihnen.  
„Die Person auf den Fotos bin ich, das stimmt. Aber diese Bilder sind unter völlig anderen Umständen entstanden, als es von der SUN suggeriert wurde. Richard hat dabei an dich gedacht.“  
„An mich? Warum an mich?“, entgegnete Lee argwöhnisch.  
Was zur Hölle hatten die beiden über ihn zu erzählen gehabt, das Richard dazu bewog, sich derart in Maureens Arme zu flüchten? War das alles hier Richards Idee, um sich an ihm für irgendeine lange durchlittene Schmach zu rächen?   
Eine Retourkutsche für sein Verhalten nach ihrer Trennung?  
Die Irin verdrehte die Augen, fasste ihn bei den Schultern und zwang ihn damit, ihr direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
„Gott, und da sagt man immer, wir Frauen wären kompliziert! Warum du? Hast du das denn wirklich immer noch nicht begriffen? Weil sein Gesicht aufleuchtet, sobald er von dir spricht. Weil er mich niemals so ansehen wird, wie er dich ansieht, auch wenn ich mir das eine verdammt lange Zeit heimlich gewünscht habe. Weil er dich liebt und nicht mich, du starrköpfiger Esel!“  
Er starrte sie an, unfähig, ein Wort über die Lippen zu bringen.  
Richard liebte ihn?  
Richard liebte ihn.  
Richard liebte ihn!  
Sein Gehirn wiederholte den Satz unablässig, während die Welt begann, vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen und sich das flaue Gefühl in seinem Brustkorb mehr und mehr verstärkte. Die ganze Zeit über, all die Wochen, die seit dem Abschluss der Dreharbeiten vergangen waren, hatte er sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als dass diese Worte Gewissheit würden. Dass die nagende Leere in ihm sich wieder mit dem füllte, das ihn mit Richard verband. Das sensationelle und einmalige Gefühl, welches einzig der Brite in ihm auslösen konnte.  
Himmel, weshalb war ihm nur plötzlich so schwindlig? Der ganze Whiskey auf nüchternen Magen war wohl doch nicht die schlaueste Idee gewesen.  
Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, atmete tief durch und trat einen Schritt zurück, um sich von Maureen zu lösen, die ihn aufmerksam zu beobachten schien.  
„Sorry, ich glaub, ich muss dringend mal an die frische Luft“, murmelte er entschuldigend, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte auf den hellgrün ausgeleuchteten Notausgang zu.  
Er musste für einen Moment allein sein. 

 

Richard hasste Horrorfilme. Die nervenaufreibende Spannung, die schockierenden Momente, die einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließen... Nein, er konnte sich durchaus angenehmere Sachen vorstellen, mit denen er seine kostbaren freien Abende verplemperte. Weshalb befand er sich dann gerade in seinem ganz persönlichen Gruselstreifen?  
Sein Puls raste, seine Hände fühlten sich unangenehm feucht an und ein dumpfes Gefühl von Übelkeit hatte just in dem Augenblick Besitz von ihm ergriffen, als Maureen zu Lee hinübergegangen war, um mit dem Amerikaner über Gott-weiß-was-für-einen-Scheiß zu reden. Er hatte seitdem eingehend seine Schuhspitzen studiert und wusste demnach auch nicht, wie viel Zeit bereits verstrichen war, als Ian ihm plötzlich auf den Rücken schlug.  
„Unsere Kupplerin wird jeden Moment wieder bei uns sein. Vielleicht solltest du so langsam mal wieder unter dem Tisch hervorkommen, mein Junge.“  
Martin kicherte albern.  
Richard hob verdutzt den Kopf und schaute fragend in die unschuldig dreinblickenden Gesichter seiner beiden Kollegen.  
„Ihr habt davon gewusst?“  
„Na sicher haben wir das, Rich. Nachdem Ian Maureen und mir von Lees Besuch im Grapes berichtet hatte, war es die einzig logische Möglichkeit für uns, um euch beiden die Augen zu öffnen und dafür zu sorgen, dass ihr damit aufhört, euch selbst zu zerfleischen“, antwortete Martin, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und lehnte sich zufrieden lächelnd zurück. Er schien die ganze Situation unheimlich zu genießen, während Richard immer noch nur Bahnhof verstand.  
Was meinte sein Kollege bloß damit?  
Verwirrt blickte er zwischen den beiden hin und her.  
Ian faltete die Hände vor der Brust zusammen und bedachte Richard mit einem seiner gutmütigen Gandalf-Blicke.  
„Ich habe dir ja bereits erzählt, dass Lee vor ein paar Tagen bei mir gewesen ist“, begann er.  
Richard nickte stumm. Soweit konnte er den Ausführungen des Grauhaarigen noch folgen.  
„Nun, was ich dir verschwiegen habe ist das Thema, über das ich mit ihm gesprochen habe. Es ging um dich.“  
Ian beugte sich vor, führte den Strohhalm seines abenteuerlich aussehenden Cocktails an die Lippen und trank ein paar Schlucke, ehe er fortfuhr, um Richards Geduld nicht überzustrapazieren.  
„Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn – der Junge liebt dich. Und Maureen ist zu ihm gegangen, um ihm vor Augen zu führen, dass er mit diesem Gefühl nicht allein dasteht.“  
Richard öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und schüttelte energisch den Kopf, bevor er sein Gesicht zwischen den Händen verbarg und fluchte.  
Das konnte doch jetzt nicht wahr sein! Er kam sich vor wie ein pickliger Teenager, der zu schüchtern war, seiner Flamme zu gestehen, dass er auf sie stand.   
„Ihr seid der schlimmste Haufen, dem ich je begegnet bin“, murmelte er zwischen den Fingerspitzen hindurch und fühlte, wie das Blut in seine Wangen schoss.  
Maureens heiteres Lachen erklang an seinem Ohr und er senkte die Hände, um sie anzuschauen und zu erfahren, was Lee zu ihr gesagt hatte.   
Die Brünette hatte sich neben Martin gesetzt, sich von ihm ein Bier aushändigen lassen und strahlte ihn jetzt mit dem breitesten Lächeln an, dass er je an ihr wahrgenommen hatte.  
„Danken kannst du uns später, mein Herz. Jetzt wird es allerdings Zeit, deine Courage aus der Mottenkiste zu holen und endlich das zu tun, was ihr beide schon vor Monaten hättet machen sollen. Rede mit ihm“, motivierte sie ihn und deutete auf den Notausgang im hinteren Teil des Clubs, während Martin ihm ein frivoles Schmunzeln schenkte und Ian aufmunternd zwinkerte.  
„Graham lenkt Luke in der Zeit ab“, fügte der Älteste ihrer kleinen Runde an und tat dabei so, als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben.  
„Ihr seid wirklich absolut unmöglich“, grummelte Richard kopfschüttelnd, während er auf wackligen Beinen und mit einer Horde Ameisen im Bauch auf den Ausgang zusteuerte.

„Lee?“  
Richard kniff die Augen zusammen, um sich an das düstere Halbdunkel zu gewöhnen, das ihn umhüllte, sobald er den Club verlassen hatte. Eine dreckverschmierte Straßenlaterne war die einzige Beleuchtung und ihr schummriges Licht warf dunkle Schatten auf den Hinterhof und die Berge von Gerümpel, das überall aufgestapelt worden war.  
Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, hier herauszukommen, dachte er im Stillen. Was, wenn Lee bereits unbemerkt wieder rein gegangen war und er somit seine Chance auf ein Gespräch vertan hatte? Ihm wurde gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. In ein paar Stunden würde er wieder zurück in London sein und dann bald genug in die Staaten aufbrechen, um sein neuestes Projekt zu drehen. Er musste einfach vorher noch mit ihm reden, verflucht! Ehe ihn erneut der Mut dazu verließ.  
„Verdammte Scheiße!“  
Richard hatte dank der mangelnden Beleuchtung die Holzpalette übersehen, die an der Mauer neben ihm gelehnt hatte und war unsanft mit dem Knie dagegen gestoßen. Der ausstrahlende Schmerz kündete jetzt schon von dem dicken, blauen Fleck, der sich spätestens am Morgen an der lädierten Stelle zeigen würde.  
Genervt strich er mit dem Handballen darüber und streckte das Bein durch, als es vor ihm knackte und Schritte herannahten. Ruckartig hob er den Kopf.  
„Richard?“  
Die vertraute Stimme jagte ihm einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken.  
Dort stand er, der Mann, der seit einer Ewigkeit sein Herz in den Händen hielt und den er gegen jede Vernunft mehr liebte als alles andere auf diesem Planeten (Mena natürlich ausgenommen); keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den Richard nur als anbetungswürdig betiteln konnte.  
„Ich habe dich gesucht“, wisperte er in die Dunkelheit und bemerkte, wie heiser er dabei geklungen hatte.  
Lee nickte, trat einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, so, dass er die Wärme, die der Körper des Jüngeren ausstrahlte, auf seiner eigenen Haut wahrnehmen konnte. Richard schluckte krampfhaft; so nah waren sie sich lange nicht gewesen.   
Seine Augen erfassten etwas, das ihn leicht schmunzeln ließ. Die ewig störrische Haarsträhne, die Lee nur mit Mühe und viel Haarspray gebändigt kriegte und die ihm auch jetzt wieder in die Stirn fiel, zog ihn magisch an. Wie ferngesteuert hob Richard die Hand, strich sie ihm aus dem Gesicht und biss sich auf die Lippe, als Lees Finger sein Handgelenk umschlossen.  
„Verflucht, Crisp“, stieß er keuchend hervor und musterte Richard intensiv, als würde er auf dessen Zügen etwas ganz Bestimmtes suchen.  
Blau-grüne Augen, schimmernd wie die Flügel ganz bestimmter Schmetterlinge, nahmen seinen Blick gefangen, entrissen ihm den Atem und beraubten ihn der Worte, die er sich doch so sorgfältig zurecht gelegt hatte.   
Es war ihm mit einem Mal völlig gleichgültig, fand er in ihnen doch die Antwort auf all die unausgesprochenen Fragen, sah dort die stumme Versicherung, dass Lee ganz genauso fühlte. Die vielen einsamen Monate, all das Bedauern um die verlorengegangene Zeit, löste sich vor seinen Augen in Luft auf, als Lees Finger sich in seinen Nacken schlichen, den Saum seines Shirts streiften und sich in seinem Haaransatz vergruben.  
„Lee, ich...“  
Der letzte Fetzen des rational denkenden Teils seines Gehirns diktierte ihm, es wenigstens zu versuchen. Sie mussten miteinander reden, über all die Missverständnisse und Verletzungen, die sich zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatten, doch als er halbherzig versuchte, sich zu lösen, schüttelte Lee nur lächelnd den Kopf, senkte den Blick und fixierte seinen Mund.  
„Nicht jetzt, Crisp... nicht jetzt.“  
Und dann waren sie plötzlich ganz nah, diese sinnlichen Lippen, nach denen er sich gesehnt hatte und von denen er doch nie genug bekommen würde. Sanft berührten sie die seinen, federleicht nur, als würde Lee darauf warten, dass er nachgab. Den Damm brechen ließ.  
Richard schloss die Augen, holte tief Luft und schlang die Arme um Lees Taille.  
Lee hatte Recht; reden würden sie später können.  
Stürmisch drängte er sich den wartenden Lippen entgegen und konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als Lee ein erleichtert klingendes Seufzen entfuhr, ehe dieser den Griff seiner Hand in Richards Haar verstärkte und spielerisch mit seiner Zunge um Einlass bat.

Es war ein atemberaubender Moment; etwas, das die Dichter in früheren Zeiten gern als lebensverändernd bezeichnet hatten... Und in gewisser Weise konnte Lee ihnen da nur zustimmen. Richard endlich wieder in seinen Armen zu halten, ihn zu küssen und dabei zu wissen, dass der Brite das gleiche für ihn empfand wie er... Schon lange hatte er sich nicht mehr so glücklich gefühlt.  
So vollkommen. Als wäre er nach einer langen, anstrengenden Reise endlich wieder Zuhause angekommen.  
Hier auf diesem schmierigen Hinterhof, der nach altem Frittierfett, schalem Bier und anderen unangenehmen Dingen roch, die er lieber nicht näher analysieren wollte, hatte sein Dasein eine entscheidende Wendung genommen.  
Und er wäre ein furchtbarer Idiot, würde er diese Chance nicht zu nutzen wissen.  
Noch eine würde ihnen vom Schicksal mit Sicherheit nicht gewährt werden.


	12. All this and Heaven, too

I was a heavy heart to carry  
My beloved was weighed down  
My arms around his neck  
My fingers laced a crown

And is it worth the wait  
All this killing time?  
Are you strong enough to stand?  
Protecting both your heart and mine?

 

( Heavy in your arms - Florence + the Machine )

 

 

Manchmal ist es ein einziger Blick, ein verstohlenes Schmunzeln, das unsere Welt aus den Angeln hebt und sie in ein völlig neues Licht stellt. Etwas, das gestern noch unmöglich erschien, ist nun der Grundstoff, das einzige, was uns antreibt und für das wir alles geben würden. Etwas, das sich durch keinerlei Logik begründen ließe. Wenn wir jemanden wirklich lieben, dann braucht es keine Erklärung dafür. Kein Wort, keine noch so ausufernde Rede könnte doch je verdeutlichen, was wir so tief in uns spüren, wenn wir diesen einen Menschen erblicken, den unser Herz sich auserkoren hat. Ein kurzes Lächeln, eine flüchtige Berührung... eine Kleinigkeit, die die Sehnsucht nach Nähe in uns auslöst... Und so lange man sich sehnt, wird die Hoffnung niemals völlig untergehen. 

 

Cremefarbene Tapeten. Bordeauxrote Vorhänge, die nur zur Hälfte zugezogen waren und dadurch einen breiten Streifen des hell schimmernden Mondlichts in den Raum hineinfallen ließen. Das Kingsize-Bett, einladend mit luxuriös mattweißer Wäsche bezogen, die sich mit Sicherheit schmeichelhaft auf der Haut anfühlte, sobald man sich in ihre Weichheit schmiegte.   
Augen, so blau wie die See in einer stürmischen Nacht, in deren Tiefe eine unausgesprochene Frage lauerte, die Lee nur zu gern ebenso wortlos beantworten würde.  
„Mein Hotel ist direkt um die Ecke“, hatte Richard atemlos zwischen zwei Küssen geflüstert und sich mit einem Hunger, einer derart brennenden Sehnsucht an ihn gepresst, dass er nur noch zustimmend hatte nicken können. Wie lange war es jetzt her, dass sie einander so nah gewesen waren?   
Fuck, es kam ihm vor wie ein halbes Leben; eine Ewigkeit, in der er zu blind gewesen war, etwas zu sehen, vor dem er doch niemals würde davonlaufen können.   
Er hatte es versucht, mehr als einmal... Und war doch kläglich daran gescheitert.  
Warme Finger schlossen sich behutsam um die seinen, strichen zaghaft, fast schon vorsichtig, über seine Haut. Eine Berührung, die ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte und ihn erneut in dieses geliebte, schmerzhaft vertraute Gesicht blicken ließ.  
Richard.  
Gott verflucht, er hatte ihn so dermaßen vermisst!  
War das hier tatsächlich real?  
Oder lag er in Wahrheit in seinem eigenen, schäbigen Hotelzimmer in dem viel zu kleinen Bett und träumte von Dingen, die er doch nie wieder Sein würde nennen können?   
„Crisp, ich...“, begann er leise, zögernd, als könne jedes Wort zu viel dazu beitragen, die Magie dieses Augenblicks zu zerstören.   
Richard drückte einen Finger auf seine Lippen, schüttelte zaghaft lächelnd den Kopf und umfasste Lees Gesicht mit beiden Händen, um ihn so eindringlich anzusehen, dass der Jüngere diesen Blick förmlich auf dem Grund seiner Seele spüren konnte.  
„Du hast mir unglaublich gefehlt“, wisperte der Brite nun, nur Millimeter von seinem Mund entfernt.  
Lee legte die Arme um Richards Hüften, spürte dessen Atem an seinen Lippen, roch die anregende Mischung aus schwerem Rotwein, Kaugummi und den verblassenden Duft des Aftershaves, das der Dunkelhaarige immer benutzte und das ihn an eine Zeit erinnerte, in der er vollständig glücklich gewesen war.   
„Und du mir. Sehr sogar.“  
Es gab so vieles mehr, über das sie würden reden müssen; massenhaft Dinge, die ungeklärt zwischen ihnen standen und deren Aufarbeitung einiges an Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde. Doch das alles konnte warten.  
Im Augenblick war nur wichtig, dass dies hier kein Traum war und er Richard wirklich und wahrhaftig endlich wieder in den Armen hielt.   
Weshalb sollten sie diesen kostbaren Moment mit reden vergeuden, wenn er sich doch so viel besser nutzen lassen konnte?  
Lee beugte sich vor und überbrückte hastig die kurze Entfernung, die ihn noch von diesen verführerischen Lippen trennte. Ein kaum hörbares Seufzen entfuhr Richard bei diesem ersten, fast noch scheuen Kontakt und Lee konnte das Schmunzeln, das sich auf seine Züge stehlen wollte, nur mit größter Mühe unterdrücken.   
Manche Dinge änderten sich wohl nie.  
Zärtlich knabberte er an der Unterlippe des Älteren, ließ seine Finger über dessen Rückgrat nach oben wandern und vergrub sie in den endlich wieder länger gewordenen Haaren im Nacken. 

Himmel, wie enttäuscht er gewesen war, als diese weichen, dichten Strähnen ein paar Tage nach seiner Ankunft in Wellington Tamis Schere zum Opfer gefallen waren, damit Thorins Perücke besser saß! Sie jetzt wieder anfassen zu können, mit ihnen zu spielen und sanft (oder auch weniger sanft, das würde sich noch herausstellen) daran zu ziehen, kam einem weiteren Geschenk gleich, das nicht nur ihm zu gefallen schien.   
Richards Lippen drängten sich ihm einladend entgegen, öffneten sich und vertieften den Kuss zu einem atemberaubenden Spiel aus Zungen, Zähnen und langsam erwachender Leidenschaft. Vergessen war die zarte Unschuld, mit der sie sich eben noch geneckt hatten. Dies hier, diese Nacht... Das war alles, was Lee je gewollt hatte.   
Perfekt, einfach nur perfekt, echote es in seinem Kopf, als Richards Finger sich im Kragen seines Shirts verkrallten, seine eigenen Hände über dessen durchtrainierten Körper glitten und verzweifelt versuchten, den Briten noch näher an sich heranzuziehen, um ihn gleichzeitig von dem störenden Stoff zu erlösen, der die darunterliegende Haut vor seinen Berührungen verbarg.  
„Lass mich das machen“, murmelte der Brite undeutlich an seinem Mund und befreite Lee von dem überflüssigen Kleidungsstück, ehe er sein eigenes über den Kopf zog, es achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließ und mit dem Fuß zur Seite schob.   
„Seit wann bist du hier eigentlich der Praktiker?“, flachste Lee amüsiert, stieß allerdings im nächsten Moment ein überraschtes Keuchen aus, als Richards Hand sich um seine Kehle schloss.   
Er schluckte hart, fühlte sein verräterisches Herz schnell und laut in seinem Brustkorb schlagen und versank in Augen, die raubtierhaft im Mondschein aufblitzten. 

 

„Ich will dich, Grin.“  
Hatte er die Worte gerade wirklich ausgesprochen oder sich nur eingebildet, es getan zu haben? Richard räusperte sich leicht, strich mit dem Daumen über Lees Kinn und holte tief Luft, ehe er, kaum wahrnehmbar, hinzufügte:   
„Bitte.“  
Verflucht, wie kratzig sich seine Stimme doch anhörte in der bedeutungsvollen Stille des Raums, die nur durch Lees ungleichmäßigen Atem unterbrochen zu werden schien. Weshalb fiel es ihm hier, in Gegenwart des Texaners, nur so leicht, auszusprechen, was er sich wünschte, ohne dabei beschämt den Mut zu verlieren?  
Wieso konnte er bei Lee derjenige sein, der er wirklich war?  
Die Antwort war einfach.   
Er liebte Lee.  
Seinen Elbenkönig, sein Arkenstein, den er, wie einst auch Thorin, bereits verloren geglaubt und nach dem er sich trotzdem in jeder Minute gesehnt hatte. Ihn jetzt endlich, nach all den quälend langen Monaten, wieder bei sich zu haben, die gleiche Zuneigung und Hingabe in diesen faszinierenden Augen lesen und dessen athletischen, geschmeidigen Körper bewundern zu können, war mehr, als er sich je zu hoffen erlaubt hatte.  
Wie hatte er nur ohne ihn leben können?  
Wie tagein, tagaus existieren, ohne diesen Mann an seiner Seite, der doch so viel mehr für ihn gewesen war als nur sein Freund?  
Lee war ein Teil von ihm, ein existenzieller Part seines Daseins, ohne den er niemals würde vollkommen sein können, richtig?

„Ich kann dich grübeln hören, Richard... Lass das sofort sein“, raunte Lee amüsiert, neigte den Kopf und lächelte ihn an, ehe er erneut die Arme um ihn schlang und die Augen schloss.  
Fordernde Lippen unterbrachen die nagenden Gedanken und ließen sie verstummen, füllten sein Hirn mit gnädiger Leere und einem verlangenden Hunger nach mehr, mehr und noch viel mehr von dem, was Lee ihm so bereitwillig offerierte...   
Sich innig küssend stolperten sie durch den Raum, fielen auf das weiche Bett und verloren dabei nicht für einen Moment den Kontakt ihrer Münder zueinander.   
Zum Teufel nochmal, es war einfach viel zu lange her, auf Grund dieser süchtig machenden Lippen den Atem zu verlieren! Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Richard versucht, einfach so liegen zu bleiben, sich zu ergeben und weiterzumachen, bis die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht taub und seine eigenen Lippen wund waren und der neue Tag anbrechen würde.   
Doch heute Nacht brauchte er alles – sie beide brauchten das.   
Bedächtig ließ er seine Hände über Lees Brustkorb wandern, fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen jeden einzelnen Muskel, jeden Zentimeter nackter Haut entlang, ganz so, als müsse er sich selbst daran erinnern, wie unglaublich gut sich das anfühlte.   
Als hätte er es tatsächlich vergessen (als ob er jemals irgendetwas vergessen könnte, das mit Lee zu tun hatte... Niemals würde das geschehen, nie!)...   
Die ausstrahlende Wärme, die feinen Härchen, die sich bei der kleinsten Berührung aufstellten und sich seinen neugierigen Fingern entgegen zu recken schienen, die zahlreichen Sommersprossen, die wie ein modernes Kunstwerk Lees muskulöse Schultern zierten und Richard schon unzählige Male stumm dazu aufgefordert hatten, mit der Zunge unsichtbare Linien zwischen den einzelnen Pünktchen zu zeichnen...  
„Crisp, bitte!“, stöhnte der Jüngere nun ungeduldig in die Stille hinein und schenkte ihm einen flehenden Blick aus halbgeöffneten Augen, einen Blick, den er nur zu gut kannte und dem er noch nie lange hatte widerstehen können.   
Allerdings gab es da ein klitzekleines Problem: Lee hatte für das, wonach ihm der Sinn stand, noch eindeutig zu viel an.  
„Gieriges Stück, hab doch etwas Geduld mit einem alten Mann“, stieß er lachend hervor und küsste Lee ein weiteres Mal ausdauernd und mit Hingabe, eher er sich aufsetzte und sich an dessen Gürtel zu schaffen machte.

 

„Daran bist nur du schuld“, entgegnete Lee heiser, krallte die Finger in die Laken, bis seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten und stöhnte laut auf, als Richard sie beide ihrer Jeans, der Shorts und der Socken beraubte, die Klamotten zu den bereits auf dem Boden liegenden Shirts warf und, mit einem diabolischen Grinsen im Gesicht, den Kopf senkte. Warme Lippen schlossen sich um seinen Schwanz, während Richards Hände seine Hüftknochen umspannten und ihn dadurch zwangen, die süße Folter bewegungslos zu ertragen. Und was für eine Folter das war!  
Spielerisch stupste ihn diese so verflucht geschickte Zunge an, leckte langsam über sein empfindsames Fleisch, bis er nur noch unzusammenhängende Laute von sich geben und den Hinterkopf in die Matratze pressen konnte. Scheiße, wenn Richard so weiter machte, dann würde er nicht allzu lang brauchen!   
Es war eine kleine Ewigkeit her, seit er das verborgene Talent des Briten derart ausgiebig hatte genießen dürfen.  
„Jesus, Crisp... Willst du mich etwa umbringen?“, brachte er nach einer ganzen Weile umständlich hervor, stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und starrte direkt in Richards Augen.  
Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war schlicht überwältigend und Lee hatte Mühe, nicht jetzt sofort und auf der Stelle zu kommen. Richards betörender Mund, der ihn so sündig umfing und dabei solche unanständigen Geräusche produzierte, dass Lee allein davon heiß und kalt wurde, sein zerzaustes Haar, das ihm in der Stirn klebte und unter dem ein Blick lauerte, der dermaßen hingebungsvoll war, das er fast schon körperlich schmerzte und sich so richtig anfühlte wie nichts anderes auf der Welt.  
„Tod durch Blowjob. Eine interessante Vorstellung, muss ich sagen... Aber das hatte ich damit eigentlich nicht im Sinn. Wo bleibt denn da der Spaß?“, gurrte Richard neckisch lächelnd, nachdem er sich von ihm gelöst hatte, leckte sich über die feuchten Lippen und ließ seine Fingerspitzen über die Innenseiten von Lees Schenkeln kreisen, bis dieser es nicht mehr länger aushielt und den Anderen in einen verlangenden Kuss zwang.  
„Hast du was hier... Ich meine, hast du?“, stammelte Lee atemlos, umfasste Richards Schwanz und massierte ihn in einem Rhythmus, von dem er wusste, dass dieser den Älteren maßlos antörnte.   
Das laute Stöhnen, das Richard entfuhr, als er mit dem Daumen über die samtige Spitze strich, zeigte ihm, dass nicht nur er mit seiner Zurückhaltung zu kämpfen hatte.   
„Oberste Schublade“, wisperte Richard undeutlich, vergrub sein Gesicht in Lees Halsbeuge und malte mit der Zunge phantasievolle Muster auf die feine Haut, ehe er die Lippen auf dessen Puls presste und intensiv daran zu saugen begann. Lee riss mit zitternden Fingern die Schublade auf, tastete blind nach der Tube mit dem Gleitgel und keuchte erleichtert auf, als er sie Richard nach einigem Suchen endlich in die Hand drücken konnte.  
Er brauchte ihn, er wollte ihn... Und das so dringend, dass er kaum mehr klar denken konnte.

Der erste Finger war unangenehm.   
Zu lange war es her, dass er selbst derjenige war, der empfing, statt zu geben und sein Körper wehrte sich instinktiv gegen den Eindringling, wollte nicht zulassen, wonach Lee sich doch so sehr sehnte. Hart stieß er die Luft zwischen seinen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und furchte die Stirn, versuchte, seine verkrampften Muskeln zu entspannen und Richard somit leichteren Zugang zu seiner intimsten Stelle zu gewähren.   
Der Dunkelhaarige verteilte federleichte Küsse auf seinem Hals und dem empfindsamen Fleisch hinter seinem Ohr, flüsterte ihm beruhigende Nichtigkeiten zu und wartete geduldig, bis Lee sich an die Berührung gewöhnt hatte und bereit war, noch einen Schritt weiterzugehen.  
„Crisp, bitte...“

 

Der zweite Finger war ein Geschenk.  
Richard musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht damit herauszuplatzen, was ihm bei Lees Anblick durch den Kopf ging. Dessen halb geöffneter Mund, der unablässig derbe Flüche und flehende Bitten ausstieß, während er ihn mit geschickten Bewegungen behutsam öffnete, die zitternden Knie, die leichte Röte, die sich auf sein Gesicht gelegt hatte und sich nun langsam über seinen gesamten Oberkörper ausbreitete... Gott, wie hatte er nur so lange freiwillig auf dieses absolut unglaubliche Bild, auf diesen einzigartigen Mann, verzichten können?   
Weshalb hatte er sich selbst etwas versagt, dass sich doch so selbstverständlich, so natürlich anfühlte, als wären sie eigens füreinander geschaffen worden?  
Lee war Sein – und Richard würde eher die Ewigkeit in der Hölle verbringen und tausend Qualen in Kauf nehmen als ihm noch einmal den Rücken zuzudrehen und sich von ihm abzuwenden.  
Nie wieder, schwor er sich im Stillen, nie wieder würde ihn so etwas profanes wie seine eigene Angst von Lee trennen können.

„Was willst du von mir, Grin? Was kann ich für dich tun?“, hauchte er dunkel in Lees Ohr und schmunzelte amüsiert, als dieser knurrend die Augen öffnete und ihn mit vor Lust geweiteten Pupillen ungeduldig fixierte.  
„Bitte.“  
Ein erneutes Flehen, deutlicher jetzt, dringlicher. Richard wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Lee ohne Probleme allein durch seine Finger würde kommen können, die tief in dessen Körper ihre Magie wirkten.   
Er erinnerte sich an diese eine, besondere Nacht in Waitomo, in der schlichten Pension am Ende der Welt, als er Lee stundenlang auf diese Weise geliebt und dabei Töne aus ihm herausgelockt hatte, bei deren bloßer Erwähnung der Jüngere am nächsten Morgen in fast teenagerhafter Art und Weise errötet war. Scheiße, er war wirklich versucht, es so enden zu lassen... doch dafür waren sie zu lange separiert gewesen, hatten zu lange darauf warten müssen, um jetzt, auf halbem Weg, einzuknicken. Er räusperte sich, senkte den Kopf und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Lees.  
Sein Herz galoppierte in einem schier schwindlig machenden Stakkato in seiner Brust, als sich die Finger des Texaners in seinen Nacken legten und sacht durch seinen Haaransatz strichen.  
„Bitte was, Lee? Sprich es aus... sag mir, was du willst.“

 

„Ich will dich spüren, Richard. In mir.“  
Verflucht, wie oft hatte er eigentlich davon geträumt, diese Worte wieder aussprechen zu können? Lees Atem ging stoßweise und ein leises Keuchen entfuhr ihm, als Richard sich über ihn beugte, mit den Knien seine eigenen weiter auseinander schob und die begnadeten Finger ein letztes Mal über diesen speziellen Punkt in ihm strichen und ihn Sterne sehen ließen, ehe er sie vorsichtig zurückzog, um in der geöffneten Schublade fieberhaft nach den Kondomen zu suchen.  
Die Folie knisterte, als der Brite das Päckchen aufriss und das Gummi mit geübter Hand überstreifte.  
Ein sachtes Aufstöhnen, ein ernster Blick aus dunkelblauen Augen, als Richard innehielt und ihm liebevoll über die Wange strich.  
Scheiße, er sah in diesem Moment einfach nur anbetungswürdig aus! Lee hätte ein ganzes Buch mit den Attributen füllen können, die ihm beim Anblick dieses nackten, heißen Mannes, der zwischen seinen Schenkeln hockte, durchs Hirn schossen.  
„Bist du dir auch wirklich sicher, dass du das willst? Ich meine... Wir können stattdessen auch...“  
Lee stieß ein kurzes, belustigtes Lachen aus, schlang die Arme um Richards Hals und schüttelte den Kopf. Wann würde dieser unmögliche Kerl nur damit aufhören, dermaßen unsicher zu sein? Hatte er immer noch nicht verstanden, wie sehr Lee ihn wollte? Wie sehr er ihn brauchte?   
Ihn über alle Maßen liebte?  
„Crisp? Halt die Klappe!“, flüsterte er grinsend, umfasste Richards pochenden Schwanz und sah dem Älteren tief in die Augen, als dieser sein Ziel fand und sich langsam, ganz langsam, Zentimeter für Zentimeter, in ihn schob.  
„Gut?“  
Es war mehr als gut. Richard so zu spüren, mit bebenden Fingern, die seine Schenkel hielten, die zusammengezogenen Brauen des Briten zu sehen, dessen konzentrierte Miene und das berauschende Gefühl zu erleben, ihm nach all der Zeit wieder so nah zu sein... Das alles war einfach nur...  
„Phantastisch.“  
War es je anders gewesen?  
Wie hatte er nur daran zweifeln können, an diesem Mann, diesem Verlangen, dieser Liebe? Richard war der Einzige, der diese tiefen Emotionen, die allumfassende Sehnsucht, in ihm auslösen und auch stillen konnte. Weshalb war er nur so dumm gewesen, zu glauben, das Ganze nicht mehr zu benötigen? Genauso wenig, wie ein Mensch ohne Sauerstoff existieren konnte, war es ihm möglich, ohne Richard zu leben... Es ging einfach nicht.   
„Ich hab dich vermisst“, sagte er, verteilte zarte Küsse auf Richards Schlüsselbein und vergrub das Gesicht an dessen Schulter, um den einmaligen Duft, der dem Dunkelhaarigen anhaftete, tief in sich aufzusaugen.   
Es hätte ihn nicht verwundert, wäre er auf der Stelle in Tränen ausgebrochen angesichts ihrer perfekten Vereinigung.

 

„Und ich dich. Grundgütiger, du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr“, entgegnete Richard wispernd und schloss die Augen, als er vollständig in Lee versank und das erste Mal vorsichtig zustieß.  
Das Gefühl raubte ihm fast den Verstand.   
Himmel, war Lee schon immer dermaßen eng gewesen? Ewig würde er diesen Rhythmus nicht aufrechterhalten können, zu reizvoll, zu verführerisch war der Gedanke, sich einfach gehen zu lassen und dem Jüngeren alles von sich zu geben.   
Doch noch war es nicht so weit.   
Er hatte sich vorgenommen, den Texaner so lange zu verwöhnen, ihn hinzuhalten und immer wieder an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben, bis dieser sich unter ihm winden und ihn anflehen würde, ihn endlich richtig zu nehmen. Und wenn es Stunden dauern würde... (Was definitiv nicht das erste Mal vorkäme, fügte er, lautlos kichernd, hinzu)  
„Scheiße, Crisp, das ist so verdammt gut“, stöhnte Lee an seiner Schulter, grub die Nägel in seinen Nacken und suchte begierig nach seinem Mund.   
Ihr Atem vermischte sich, als feuchte Lippen aufeinander trafen und ihre Zungen den Takt aufgriffen, den Richards Hüften vorgaben. Lees Beine pressten sich enger an seinen Körper, zogen ihn näher zu sich heran, so dass er noch tiefer in ihn eindringen konnte, ihn noch intensiver zu spüren schien... Himmel, Lee schien ihn wirklich herausfordern zu wollen! Richard biss ihm provokant auf die Lippe, saugte an dem sensiblen Fleisch und stieß härter zu, was ihm ein lautstarkes Stöhnen aus Lees Kehle einbrachte. Er lächelte gebannt und beschleunigte sein Tempo.  
Wenn Lee dieses Spiel spielen wollte, bitte, doch auch er beherrschte die Regeln... und war nur zu bereit, sie nach seinem Gutdünken auszulegen.  
„Mehr? Ist es das, was du willst, Babe?“

 

Oh Gott, und wie er das wollte!  
Lee konnte nur noch mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nicken, während sich seine Hände um Richards Mitte schlangen und ihn dazu aufforderten, ihm endlich das zu geben, wonach er sich in den unzähligen, schlaflosen Nächten der vergangenen Monate gesehnt hatte. Der liebevoll-langsame Rhythmus war wundervoll gewesen, doch richtig von Richard gefickt zu werden, hart, unnachgiebig und erbarmungslos war exakt das, was er wirklich brauchte, wonach sein ganzer Körper verlangte, ja, förmlich danach schrie!  
„Verdammt, genau so! Hör nicht auf!“, flehte er inständig, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern, während er das Gefühl hatte, innerlich stetig zu verbrennen.   
Zur Hölle mit dem Paradies – er war genau da, wo er immer hatte sein wollen!  
Gefangen unter dem eisernen Griff von Richards Fingern ( die mit Sicherheit Spuren hinterlassen würden, die erst in ein paar Tagen verblassten; nicht, dass Lee etwas dagegen einzuwenden hatte – ganz im Gegenteil), der sich in ihn trieb wie besessen, seinen Körper in Besitz nahm bis Lee nicht mehr wusste, wo er aufhörte und Richard begann... hätte ihn in diesem Augenblick der Tod ereilt, er würde als glücklicher Mann sterben, dessen war er sich vollkommen sicher.

„Bitte Crisp, bitte.“  
Er konnte nicht genau sagen, worum er eigentlich bat. War es Erlösung? Oder doch der Wunsch nach mehr?   
Es war alles zu intensiv, zu schön, zu viel...  
Und als Richard erneut sein Gewicht verlagerte, sich vorbeugte und nach seinem Ohrläppchen schnappte, da hörte er sie, die Worte, die ihm den Himmel zeigten.  
„Ich liebe dich, Lee. Verflucht, ich liebe dich so sehr.“  
Das war es.  
Lee bog den Rücken durch und presste seinen Hinterkopf mit einem erstickten Schrei in die Kissen, als er von einem der heftigsten Orgasmen seines Lebens überrollt wurde. Welle um Welle schlugen die Wogen über ihm zusammen, rissen ihn mit und trieben ihm die Luft aus den Lungen, bis er nur noch erschöpft zitternd nach Atem ringen und sich an Richards schweißnasse Brust schmiegen konnte.

 

Lee dabei zusehen, wie dieser unter seinen Händen den Gipfel erreichte, die Intensität zu spüren, mit der sich dessen Erregung in spasmischen Zuckungen entlud, war alles, was Richard brauchte, um selbst zum Höhepunkt zu kommen.  
Die Schwelle war nah, so unglaublich nah...  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Richard. Komm für mich. Bitte, Baby!“, wisperte der Jüngere atemlos an seinem Ohr, umfasste seine Schultern und bedachte ihn mit einem derart sehnsüchtigen Blick aus Augen, die geheimnisvoll im Mondlicht schimmerten, dass Richard ein Schluchzen kaum mehr unterdrücken konnte.  
Verdammt, das war alles so perfekt... der Sex, Lee, die Gewissheit, die Liebe seines Lebens endlich, endlich wieder bei sich zu haben...   
Und er kam.  
Mit Lees Namen auf den Lippen, den er, unablässig wie ein Gebet, wiederholte, bis auch die letzte Anspannung aus seinem Körper verschwunden war und er ächzend und nach Luft schnappend in den ausgestreckten Armen seines Exfreundes zusammenbrach. 

So verharrten sie ein paar Minuten in angenehmen Schweigen, ihre Finger miteinander verflochten und auf den Atem des jeweils anderen lauschend, als nach einer Weile Richards Rücken begann, zu schmerzen.   
Lee stieß ein protestierendes Murren aus, als er sich löste, das Kondom abzog und in den neben dem Bett stehenden Abfallbehälter warf, ehe er nach der Decke griff und sie über ihnen beiden ausbreitete.  
„Boah, das war...“, begann der Jüngere, kuschelte sich zurück in seine Arme und bettete den Kopf auf Richards Brust, um mit den Fingern träge jeden Zentimeter Haut zu streicheln, den er aus dieser Position heraus erreichen konnte.  
Richard nickte, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den wirren Haaransatz und gähnte verstohlen.   
„Magisch? Unglaublich? Das wären so die Worte, die mir zu dem einfallen würden, was da gerade zwischen uns geschehen ist“, entgegnete er schläfrig und konnte das Grinsen spüren, dass sich bei seinen Worten auf Lees Lippen geschlichen hatte.  
„Bin ich völlig mit einverstanden“, nuschelte Lee undeutlich, strich mit den Fingern über seinen Arm und gähnte selbst laut vernehmlich.  
„Ich liebe dich, Crisp.“  
Richard schloss die Augen. Lächelte.  
„Und ich dich, Grin. Für immer.“


	13. A pain that I'm used to

We're damaged people, drawn together  
By subtleties that we are not aware of  
Disturbed souls  
Playing out forever these games that we once thought we would be scared of

When you're in my arms, the world makes sense  
There is no pretense  
And you're crying when you're by my side  
There is no defense  
I forget to sense - I'm dying

( Damaged people - Depeche Mode )

 

 

 

Immer kommen sie ungefragt, heimlich, still und leise; schleichen sich durch eine geheime Tür in deinen Kopf und träufeln dir beständig ihr zweifelhaftes Gift ins Ohr.  
Du versuchst, sie zu vertreiben, willst sie nicht in deiner Nähe haben.  
Zu schmerzhaft ist ihre Anwesenheit, die unerbittlich die fast verblassten Narben freilegt und sie mit Gewalt genüsslich ein weiteres Mal aufreißt.  
Doch mit Ablenkung allein wirst du sie niemals völlig los.  
Du musst dich Ihnen stellen.  
In jeder Situation des Lebens sprechen die Geister der Vergangenheit ein Wörtchen mit.   
Sie versuchen dich davon abzuhalten, dich selbst zu suchen und zu finden.   
Entwickle dich weiter, schau nach vorne,  
Doch lass dich nicht von den Geistern der schlechten Erfahrungen bestimmen. 

 

 

 

„Ich liebe dich, Crisp.“

Himmel, was war das wieder für ein verwirrender Traum gewesen?   
Ruckartig öffnete Richard die Augen, zwinkerte ein paar Mal schlaftrunken, um seine Sicht zu klären und stutzte angesichts der Dunkelheit, die ihn umfing. Die Digitalanzeige des Weckers zeigte ihm, dass es gerade einmal halb vier war, also noch mitten in der Nacht.   
Weshalb war er dann aufgewacht? Und warum fühlte er sich nur so ausgeruht? Er hatte in diesen wenigen Stunden tiefer und besser geschlafen als... ja, als in Monaten.   
Sein Blick gewöhnte sich nur langsam an das düstere Zwielicht, streifte durch den Raum und blieb an den unordentlich auf dem Boden verstreuten Klamotten hängen. Ein überraschtes Keuchen entfuhr ihm, als die Erinnerung mit einem Schlag zurückkehrte und ihm bewusst wurde, was hier in den vergangenen Stunden geschehen war.  
Hungrige Küsse, gemurmelte Zärtlichkeiten, umwerfender Sex...   
Lee.  
Langsam setzte er sich auf, strich die zerknitterte Bettdecke über seinen Beinen zurecht und schaute wie gebannt auf den schlafenden Mann an seiner Seite.  
Er hatte nicht geträumt.  
Lee war wirklich hier bei ihm.  
Ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er den Jüngeren eingehender betrachtete, der, auf dem Bauch liegend und das Kopfkissen dabei fest umklammernd, die Decke weggestrampelt hatte und mit leicht geöffnetem Mund tief und fest schlief. Richard hielt bei diesem Anblick unbewusst die Luft an, während sein Geist sich jeden Zentimeter dieser anbetungswürdigen Gestalt genau einzuprägen schien und ein warmes, lang vermisstes Gefühl seinen Körper durchströmte. Gott, wie sehr er sich danach gesehnt hatte, das hier noch ein einziges Mal erleben zu dürfen! Neben dem Mann aufwachen zu können, den er liebte, dessen leises Schnarchen zu hören und dabei zu wissen, was sie miteinander geteilt hatten, war... atemberaubend.  
Unzählige Male hatte er dieses Szenario in Gedanken durchgespielt, hatte sich ausgemalt, wie es sein würde, wenn sie sich endlich wieder in die Augen würden schauen können...  
Er schluckte.  
Fuhr sich kopfschüttelnd durch das wirre Haar und barg grinsend das Gesicht in beiden Händen, ehe er zwischen den Fingern hindurch erneut zu dem Amerikaner hinüber lugte, der sich gerade, leise schmatzend, auf den Rücken gedreht und dabei Richards Decke besitzergreifend mit sich gezogen hatte.  
Nichts, nicht einmal die hoffnungsvollste Vorstellung, hatte ihn auf das vorbereitet, was letzten Endes wirklich geschehen war.  
Doch wie sollte es jetzt zwischen ihnen weitergehen?  
War diese kostbare Nacht ein einmaliges Erlebnis gewesen, ein Ausrutscher, der nichts daran ändern würde, was in der Vergangenheit passiert war? Ein Fehler, ähnlich dem, den sie kurz nach ihrer Trennung begangen hatten?  
Oder bot ihnen das Schicksal hier wirklich eine echte Chance? Und wenn ja – würde Lee diese auch ergreifen wollen?  
Richard runzelte die Stirn, lehnte sich zurück und starrte mit zusammengepressten Lippen angestrengt an die Zimmerdecke, die ihm doch keinerlei Antwort auf die in ihm brennenden Fragen offerierte. Das Glück, das er eben noch so intensiv verspürt hatte, wich einer nagenden, inneren Unruhe.   
Resigniert seufzend und so leise wie nur möglich, um Lee nicht zu wecken, stand er nach einer Weile auf und ging ins Bad, um sich zu erleichtern und den hoteleigenen Bademantel überzuziehen, den er am Morgen so achtlos neben die Dusche geworfen hatte. Er nahm sich eine Flasche Wasser aus der Mini-Bar, setzte sich mit angezogenen Beinen in die Fensterbank und blickte hinaus auf den nächtlichen Park. Die friedliche Szene schien nicht recht zu seinen aufgewühlten Emotionen passen zu wollen.   
Verflucht, weshalb hatten seine Gedanken überhaupt diese Richtung einschlagen müssen? Warum konnte er sich nicht einfach entspannen und zufrieden sein mit dem, was passiert war? Wieso verlor sich sein Hirn nur ständig in diesen peinigenden Grübeleien, die nie zu irgendeinem vernünftigen Ergebnis führten?  
Lee hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ihn liebte.  
Entsprach das tatsächlich der Wahrheit? Durfte er wirklich daran glauben?   
Oder waren dem Texaner die Worte einfach so über die Lippen gekommen; einem bedeutungslosen, postkoitalen aus-dem-Moment-heraus- Geschnatter gleich, das sich am nächsten Morgen auflöste wie der Nebel an einem kalten Herbsttag, nachdem endlich die Sonne hervorkam?  
Wie sollte er damit umgehen, wenn Lee ihn erneut verlassen und zu Luke zurückkehren würde?  
Wie damit leben?  
Nachdenklich nippte Richard an der Wasserflasche, schlang die Arme um die Beine und stützte das Kinn auf den Knien auf, während er die vor dem Fenster liegende Grasfläche betrachtete und dabei permanent mit den Zähnen knirschte.

„Ist da ein Ufo gelandet oder sowas? Muss auf jeden Fall was verdammt spannendes sein, wenn du um diese Uhrzeit in der Fensterbank hockst und nach draußen starrst, statt im Bett zu liegen wie ein normaler Mensch.“  
Lees vom Schlaf noch kratzige Stimme riss Richard aus seinen trüben Gedanken. Hastig glättete er seine Miene und legte ein unverfängliches Lächeln auf, ehe er sich zu dem Jüngeren umwandte, der, gähnend und sich am Kopf kratzend, nackt hinter ihm stand und ihn mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen fragend anblickte.  
„Keine extraterrestrischen Lebensformen... Nicht mal Alf hat sich blicken lassen. Ich konnte nur nicht mehr schlafen. Habe ich dich etwa geweckt?“, entgegnete Richard tonlos und zuckte zusammen, als Lee stumm den Kopf schüttelte, eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und behutsam zudrückte.  
Gott, war diesem Kerl eigentlich bewusst, wie unverschämt gut er doch aussah? Mit den strubbeligen Haaren, die ihm ungebändigt in die Stirn fielen und diesem sagenhaften, etwas müde wirkenden Lächeln im Gesicht, auf dem Richard deutlich die Kissenabdrücke erkennen konnte, die Lees unruhiger Schlaf mit sich brachte, wirkte er einfach nur beängstigend sexy und verführerisch... ganz zu schweigen von dem athletischen Körper, den der Texaner mit einer Selbstsicherheit präsentierte, die ihm völlig fehlte.   
Vielleicht sollte er einfach die Arme um Lee schlingen, ihn küssen und nicht weiter darüber nachsinnen, was der schon bald anbrechende, neue Tag doch unbarmherzig für ihn bedeutete? Es würde zu Ende sein, so wie alle guten Dinge in seinem Leben es früher oder später noch immer gewesen waren.   
Weshalb nicht diesen einen klitzekleinen, wunderbaren Moment genießen, bevor die Einsamkeit ihn einmal mehr mit Haut und Haaren verschlang?  
Bevor Lee abermals verschwinden und all die Farben mitnehmen würde, die in den vergangenen Stunden sein Dasein erhellt hatten?   
Anders konnte es doch gar nicht sein, oder?  
„Da, du machst es schon wieder.“  
Der vorwurfsvolle Ton, mit dem Lee die Stille zwischen ihnen durchbrach, ließ Richard aufhorchen.  
„Was?“  
Der Amerikaner hob die Brauen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und legte den Kopf schief, um ihn eindringlich zu mustern. Richard schluckte anhand der Intensität dieses prüfenden Blickes, der sich regelrecht in ihn zu bohren schien und wusste, was Lee im Begriff war, ihn zu fragen.  
„Du grübelst. Deshalb bist du auch aufgestanden. Sag mir, was los ist, Babe. Bitte“, wisperte Lee, trat einen Schritt vor und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Fensterbank, ohne den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen.   
Richard merkte, wie sein Magen sich verkrampfte und verfluchte sich im Stillen dafür, dermaßen nervös zu sein. Hatte er nicht selbst gesagt, dass sie würden reden müssen? Weshalb fiel es ihm dann plötzlich so schwer? War diese beschissene Ungewissheit nicht schlimmer, als endlich die Wahrheit zu erfahren, egal, wie auch immer sie lauten würde? Er musste da jetzt durch... Vielleicht würde er dann irgendwann endgültig damit abschließen können.  
„Ich...“  
Er räusperte sich umständlich, zog die Beine noch enger an den Körper, um Abstand zu Lee zu gewinnen und atmete tief durch, ehe er weitersprach, leiser als zuvor.  
„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was das hier...“, er zeigte vage auf sich und dann auf Lee, in der Hoffnung, dass der Texaner verstehen würde, was er meinte, „Was das ist. War das etwas einmaliges oder... mehr? Denn wenn es nach mir ginge... Ich will nicht, dass es vorbei ist. Allerdings könnte ich verstehen, wenn du... Nach allem, was zwischen uns vorgefallen ist... Was ich dir angetan habe...“  
Seine Stimme brach.

 

 

 

Im ersten Moment glaubte Lee tatsächlich, sich verhört zu haben.   
Richard konnte doch unmöglich annehmen, dass ihm diese Nacht nichts bedeutet hatte, oder? Das, was er sich monatelang erträumt und nach dem er sich verzweifelt gesehnt hatte, war endlich Wirklichkeit geworden... Wie kam der Brite nur auf die hirnrissige Idee, dass dieses Erlebnis für ihn nichts anderes als ein belangloser One-Night-Stand gewesen war, nachdem jeder von ihnen wieder in sein eigenes Leben zurückkehren und keinen weiteren Gedanken mehr daran verschwenden würde?   
Als ob er das jetzt noch konnte... oder jemals gekonnt hatte.  
Überrascht riss er die Augen auf, als er die quälenden Zweifel im Blick des Älteren wahrnahm. Die Angst, die ihm selbst so lange ein unerwünschter Begleiter gewesen und die erst vergangen war, nachdem Richard ihm die erlösenden Worte ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, strömte förmlich aus jeder Faser des angespannten Körpers vor ihm.  
Lee seufzte.  
Wie hatte er nur so blind sein und annehmen können, dass sein rücksichtsloses Verhalten in Wellington, am Abend ihres großen Streits, keine Konsequenzen haben würde?   
Er hatte mit Richard gespielt, hatte eine Reaktion aus dem Briten herauskitzeln wollen, die einzig dazu gedacht war, sein wundes Ego zu befriedigen. Wie tief er Richard damit verletzt und verunsichert hatte, erkannte er erst jetzt. Und plötzlich schämte er sich furchtbar für diesen egoistischen Schachzug... Auch wenn er ihn zum damaligen Zeitpunkt für einen grandiosen Einfall gehalten hatte.  
„Oh Crisp, hör auf damit, dir allein die Schuld für das alles zu geben“, murmelte er heiser, umfasste das Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen mit beiden Händen und musste selbst hart schlucken, als er die Unsicherheit in diesen so geliebten, dunkelblauen Augen aufflackern sah. Gott, sie hatten beide in der Vergangenheit so viele Fehler gemacht... Und trotzdem waren sie jetzt hier.  
Zusammen.  
Begriff Richard nicht, was das bedeutete?  
„Pass auf, wir haben nie wirklich über das geredet, was nach der Nacht in deinem Haus zwischen uns passiert ist“, begann er vorsichtig, griff nach der Wasserflasche, die neben Richard auf dem Fensterbrett stand und trank einen großen Schluck, um seine trockene Kehle zu befeuchten.   
Der Ältere nickte zustimmend.  
„Kommunikation ist nicht so unsere Stärke, habe ich das Gefühl.“  
Lee schmunzelte angesichts der trockenen Feststellung, strich Richard mit der Hand über die stoppelige Wange und verdrängte den verlockenden Gedanken, ihn jetzt und auf der Stelle so lange und ausgiebig zu küssen, bis keiner von ihnen mehr genug Atem übrig hätte, um dieses unangenehme Gespräch fortzusetzen. Aber Richard hatte recht; im Miteinander-reden waren sie nie sonderlich gut gewesen, doch wenn das hier eine Zukunft haben sollte (und zur Hölle noch eins, das sollte es, ginge es nach ihm!), dann würden sie diesen Part nicht auslassen können.

„Ich habe dir damals mit aller Macht zeigen wollen, wie sehr ich dich liebe, wie dringend ich dich brauche. Doch statt auf dich einzugehen hab ich alles falsch gemacht und dich dazu benutzt, meine eigene Angst, meine ganzen bescheuerten Zweifel, zu unterdrücken und mir vorzugaukeln, wie gut wir es doch haben. Dann warst du am nächsten Morgen urplötzlich verschwunden und für mich war das der endgültige Beweis, dass du niemals wirklich Interesse daran hattest, mit mir zusammen zu sein. Und als du dann auch noch mit Maureen auf der Party aufgetaucht bist, da... Scheiße, ich hätte dich in dem Moment erwürgen können und gleichzeitig wollte ich nur, dass du nicht aufhörst, mich anzusehen. Bescheuert, oder?“  
Richard, der ihm aufmerksam zugehört hatte, biss sich auf die Lippe und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Der einzig Bescheuerte war ich, Grin. Nach dem Gespräch mit Annabell konnte ich nur noch daran denken, dass ich jemanden wie dich überhaupt nicht verdiene. Dass du zu gut bist, um dich mit so einer kaputten Kreatur wie mir abzugeben. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb ich dich in Whakapapa zurückgewiesen habe. Und weshalb ich der Meinung bin, dass du vielleicht... ich meine... Luke und du...“  
„Okay, du hast recht. Du bist bescheuert!“, unterbrach Lee ihn harsch, beugte sich vor und blickte Richard dabei entschlossen in die Augen. Der Dunkelhaarige versuchte, seinem Blick auszuweichen, so dass Lee erneut sein Gesicht umfasste und ihn damit zwang, ihn anzusehen.  
Himmelherrgott nochmal, diesmal würde er ihn ausreden lassen und sich anhören, was schon vor so langer Zeit hätte gesagt werden müssen!  
„Kapierst du wirklich nicht, worum es hier geht? Wie oft ich genau das, was du gerade probierst, mir zu suggerieren, versucht und doch nicht geschafft habe? Unzählige Male bin ich davon gelaufen, hab mich belogen und mir vorgemacht, das hier nicht zu brauchen. Ich bin müde, Richard... und ich will nicht mehr vor dem fliehen, was ich für dich empfinde. Nie mehr, verstehst du das?“  
„Soll das heißen... Nach all dem, was ich gemacht oder ignoriert habe? Aber Luke...“  
Richard starrte ihn dermaßen ungläubig an, dass Lee trotz der Ernsthaftigkeit, die diesem Moment anhaftete, lachen musste. Er sah aus wie ein kleiner Junge, dem man just in diesem Augenblick seinen Herzenswunsch erfüllt hatte. Und irgendwie war das ja auch so. Der gravierende Unterschied bestand allerdings darin, dass dieser Junge hier bereits über vierzig war und in seinem fluffig-weichen Bademantel und den darunter hervorlugenden, nackten Beinen einfach nur zum Niederknien sexy aussah.  
„Ich habe Luke geliebt, das stimmt... Und ich bin ihm unendlich dankbar für alles, was er für mich getan hat. Dennoch kam das, was ich für ihn empfunden habe, niemals an das ran, was ich für dich empfinde, du begriffsstutziger Idiot. Ich weiß nicht, ob das immer alles so einfach sein wird, wie ich es mir ausmale und was nächste Woche, nächsten Monat oder nächstes Jahr geschieht... Vielleicht hast du dann bereits die Nase voll von mir und meinen Launen oder wanderst irgendwohin aus und lernst eine Sprache, die kein Schwein mehr spricht oder... Ach, keine Ahnung. Alles, was ich weiß ist, dass ich dich verdammt nochmal über alles liebe, dass mein Leben ohne dich nicht funktioniert und dass es mir unendlich leid tut, dir das nicht früher gesagt zu haben und...“

Richard küsste ihn mit einer solchen Inbrunst, dass ihm die noch in seinen Lungen verbliebene Luft mit einem dumpfen Schnauben entwich. So viel Erleichterung, ja, pures Erstaunen, lag in diesem Kuss, dass Lee nichts anderes tun konnte, als die Augen zu schließen und ihn mit der gleichen Intensität zu erwidern. Himmel, wenn diese paar hastig ausgestoßenen Worte dazu geführt hatten, dass er Richard endlich wieder Sein nennen konnte... Weshalb war er nicht schon vor Monaten auf die Idee gekommen, mit ihm darüber zu reden?   
Es hätte ihnen so vieles ersparen können!  
Innerlich wusste er allerdings, dass sie beide diese Zeit gebraucht hatten, um zu erkennen, was wirklich zählte, genau, wie ihm durchaus klar war, dass sich damit noch lange nicht all ihre Probleme in Luft aufgelöst hatten.   
Ganz im Gegenteil... Viele neue würden nun auf sie zukommen und sie erneut auf die Probe stellen. Doch Lee war trotz all der Schwierigkeiten mehr als nur bereit dazu, es zu versuchen.  
Er wollte mit Richard zusammen sein – und dieser schien endlich, endlich das selbe zu denken.  
Alles andere war momentan zweitrangig. 

 

 

 

Richard löste den Kuss, als der Mangel an Sauerstoff begann, sein Hirn zu vernebeln. Keuchend und nach Atem ringend lehnte er seine Stirn gegen Lees, knabberte spielerisch an dessen Unterlippe und lächelte strahlend, während seine Augen verräterisch brannten.  
Scheiße, er würde doch jetzt nicht etwa in Tränen ausbrechen? Es war aber auch zu phantastisch, was Lee gerade über die Lippen gebracht hatte!  
Nach all den verdammten Fehlern, die er innerhalb ihrer Beziehung (nein, innerhalb der ganzen Zeit, in der sie sich kannten, korrigierte er sich selbst) gemacht hatte, nach dem ganzen unsinnigen Versteckspiel, wollte Lee ihn immer noch zurück? Träumte er? Wenn ja, dann sollte nichts und niemand ihn jemals wieder aufwecken.  
„Es tut mir so unendlich leid, Grin“, wisperte er an den Lippen des Jüngeren, wischte sich verstohlen über die Lider und atmete tief durch.  
„Es tut mir leid, dich wieder und wieder verletzt zu haben. Ich befürchte, ich bin ein miserabler Freund.“  
Lees tiefes Lachen jagte eine wohlige Gänsehaut über sein Rückgrat.  
„Darf ich dich unter der Bezeichnung meinen Eltern vorstellen? Das Gesicht meiner Mutter möchte ich unbedingt sehen“, stieß er kichernd hervor, drückte Richard einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und grinste dabei so schelmisch, dass die Schmetterlinge in Richards Magen aufgeregt hin und her flatterten und die mühsam zurückgehaltenen Tränen erneut seine Sicht trübten.  
Er schluckte.  
Lee sprach so selbstverständlich von einer Zukunft, ihrer Zukunft, dass ihn die pure Erwähnung dieses Treffens schier überwältigte. Die Angst, öffentlich zu ihrer Partnerschaft stehen zu müssen, war zwar immer noch da (und Richard war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie jemals völlig würde ablegen können; doch darüber wollte er jetzt lieber nicht nachdenken) – allerdings überlagerten die Glücksgefühle im Augenblick sämtliche Zweifel.   
Er hatte Lee endlich zurück... Die Realität konnte warten.

„Du bist wirklich unglaublich, weißt du das?“, erwiderte er leise, vergrub seinen Kopf an der Schulter des Amerikaners und genoss dessen Geruch und die unwiderstehliche Anziehungskraft, die von ihm ausging.   
Lee war sein Leben – und jetzt, wo er das endlich erkannt hatte, würde er Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen, damit das auch so blieb. Er hatte unendlich viel wieder gutzumachen.  
„Hm, ich glaube, das hab ich schon mal irgendwo gehört“, murmelte Lee neckend, strich ihm mit den Fingern durchs Haar und seufzte zufrieden.  
„Allerdings darfst du es gern öfter sagen. Ich mag den Klang der Worte.“  
„Du bist ein Idiot, Grin.“ nuschelte Richard trocken, hob den Blick und sah in diese so unvergleichlichen Augen, die ihn belustigt anfunkelten.   
Lee schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf.  
„Tztztz, gib es zu, du liebst mich genau deswegen. Und um dich zu korrigieren – wenn schon Idiot, dann deiner.“  
„Du hast recht. Mein Idiot. Und ich liebe dich mehr, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Trotzdem... Was hältst du davon, wenn wir den Rest dieses Gesprächs auf später verschieben? Ein, zwei Stunden Schlaf wären jetzt nicht schlecht. Oder?“  
Richard stand auf, gähnte verhalten und reichte Lee seine ausgestreckte Hand, die dieser ohne zu zögern ergriff. Eine leichte Gänsehaut hatte sich auf seine Arme geschlichen und seine Fingerspitzen fühlten sich kühl an.  
„Aber nur, wenn ich dich als Heizdecke benutzen kann. Mir ist mittlerweile nämlich echt arschkalt“, gab der Texaner zurück, entzog ihm die Hand und kroch unter die Bettdecke, ehe er einladend auf den Platz neben sich deutete.  
„Alles, was du willst, Grin. Alles, was du willst.“   
„Alles? Denk dran, ich nehm dich beim Wort! Und jetzt zieh endlich das Ding da aus und komm her. Das ist ein Befehl.“  
Richard verdrehte die Augen, entledigte sich rasch des Bademantels und kuschelte sich lachend in die süchtig machende Umarmung, die er so lang entbehrt hatte.   
„Crisp?“, murmelte Lee nach einer Weile schläfrig an seiner Schulter, wobei sein Atem angenehm kitzelnd Richards Ohr streifte.  
„Ja?“  
„Alles, was ich will, bist du...“  
Er gähnte.  
„Oh, und später vielleicht ein großes Frühstück.“  
Lee kicherte und schmiegte sich enger an Richard, der mit geschlossenen Augen nach seinen Händen griff, sie auf seiner Brust platzierte und zufrieden lächelte. Gott, wie sehr hatte er das hier vermisst!   
„Ich glaube, das lässt sich einrichten... Mein geliebter, verfressener Idiot.“

Ein paar Stunden später knöpfte Richard sich gerade das Hemd zu, als es energisch an der Tür klopfte. Er starrte stöhnend auf die Uhr.  
Kurz vor acht.  
Wer zur Hölle würde ihn um diese Uhrzeit belästigen wollen?  
Da Lee im Badezimmer war, um, laut fluchend, den Kampf gegen seine widerspenstigen Haare aufzunehmen (zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen; Richards haltsuchende Finger hatten die perfekte Synchronität der Strähnen zerstört, als Lee vor ihm auf die Knie gefallen war und ihm einen Blowjob verpasst hatte, bei dem ihm Hören und Sehen verging. Dass der Amerikaner jetzt schimpfend vor dem Spiegel stand, war also absolut nicht seine Schuld, hatte Richard trocken angemerkt und war dem Handtuch, welches Lee nach ihm geworfen hatte, nur knapp ausgewichen. Gott, der Jüngere war immer noch ein völliger Morgenmuffel!), blieb Richard nichts anderes übrig, als dem Störenfried mit halboffenem Hemd entgegenzutreten.  
Genervt drückte er die Klinke herunter, öffnete die Tür und blickte in Maureens lächelndes, etwas zerknittertes Gesicht.  
„Guten Morgen, mein holder Zwergenkönig.“  
Die Brünette drängelte sich, in flauschigen Sweatpants und mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee bewaffnet, an ihm vorbei, fläzte sich in einen der mit rotem Samt bezogenen Sessel neben dem Panoramafenster und warf ihm einen süffisanten Blick zu.  
„Guten Morgen, du Kupplerin. Was um alles in der Welt treibt dich um diese Stunde aus deinem Bett und hierher? Und warum hast du mir keinen Kaffee mitgebracht?“  
Richard warf ihr einen gespielt vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, verschloss den letzten Knopf an seinem Kragen und ging auf sie zu, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken und ihr die Tasse zu entwenden. Nach einem großen Schluck stellte er fest, dass gesüßter Tee etwas war, mit dem er sich nie wirklich würde anfreunden können.   
Dass Maureen noch keinen Zuckerschock erlitten hatte, wunderte ihn immer wieder.  
„Deinen Kaffee kannst du dir selbst holen, immerhin bin ich nicht deine Angestellte, mein Herz“, flötete die junge Frau fröhlich, lehnte sich in dem Sessel zurück und zog die Beine an.  
„Und was ich hier mache, ist ja wohl eindeutig... obwohl ich mir die Frage, die mir unter den Nägeln brennt, anhand deines selbstzufriedenen Gebarens auch sparen kann, hab ich das Gefühl. Lee und du... Ihr habt also... geredet?“  
Der frivole Unterton, den ihre Stimme bei dem letzten Wort angenommen hatte, war Richard keineswegs entgangen und er rollte strafend die Augen, konnte sich das Grinsen, dass sich seiner Lippen bemächtigten wollte, allerdings doch nicht völlig verkneifen. Wohlig seufzend setzte er sich neben sie, streckte die Beine aus und nickte.

„Das haben wir. Und ich bin dir unglaublich dankbar. Das war... wirklich klasse von dir. Er ist gerade im Bad.“  
Wäre Maureen nicht gewesen – wer weiß, ob er den Mut gefunden hätte, Lee zu gestehen, was er fühlte. Er schuldete der Irin mehr als nur einen Gefallen, so viel stand fest. Ihr und auch den anderen, die dieses Komplott hinter ihrer beider Rücken geplant hatten.  
Maureen zuckte mit den Schultern, nahm ihm ihre Tasse ab und strahlte ihn an. Die ehrliche Freude in ihren Augen berührte Richard ungemein.   
„Kein Ding. Immerhin habe ich ihm nur die Wahrheit erzählt. Was ihr beiden daraus macht, ist ab jetzt allein eure Sache. Allerdings gibt es da noch etwas, worüber ich mit euch reden muss...“  
„Ich schwör`s dir, wenn das so weiter geht, dann lass ich mir die Haare so kurz schneiden wie Jimmy. Drei Tonnen Haarspray und diese verdammte Strähne bleibt immer noch nicht da, wo sie hingehört... oh... Hey, Maureen. Ich hab dich gar nicht reinkommen gehört.“  
Lee war mit gefurchten Brauen aus dem Badezimmer gestürmt und stoppte seine Tirade erst, als er Maureens amüsiertes Kichern vernahm und ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie nicht mehr allein waren. Betreten hob er die Hand und warf Richard dabei einen dieser Du-hättest-mich-ruhig-warnen-können-ehe-ich-mich-zum-Deppen-mache-Blicke zu, den dieser schmunzelnd ignorierte.   
Er liebte Lees dramatisches Gezeter und den peinlich berührten Ausdruck in dessen Gesicht, wenn ihn jemand, den er nicht so gut kannte, bei diesen Auftritten ertappte. Um nichts in der Welt würde Richard diesen Anblick jetzt missen wollen.  
Die Brünette, die den stummen Austausch lächelnd verfolgt hatte, nickte Lee zu und räusperte sich verhalten.  
„Selber hey, Großer. Keine Sorge, ich will euch gar nicht lange stören... Aber ich muss euch vorher noch etwas Wichtiges erzählen. Etwas, das euch beide betrifft und ich möchte nicht, dass ihr heute unvorbereitet zum Abschiedsbrunch geht.“  
Lee hatte sich neben Richard auf der Lehne des Sessels niedergelassen und runzelte die Stirn, ehe er nach der Hand des Älteren griff, der die Berührung dankbar erwiderte. Instinktiv wussten sie beide, was jetzt kommen würde und Richard betete inbrünstig, dass, egal, was Maureen ihnen auch berichten würde, sich nichts zwischen ihm und Lee änderte.   
Nach all dem, über was sie gesprochen hatten, war die Angst, dass Lee es sich in letzter Minute doch noch anders überlegen könnte, immer noch nicht völlig aus seinen Gedanken verschwunden.  
„Okay, schieß los“, stieß er angespannt aus und fing ihren besorgten Blick ein.  
Ihm war klar, dass ihr der plötzliche Stimmungsumschwung, den sie zu verantworten hatte, nicht leicht fiel... Und Lee schien es ebenso zu gehen.

 

 

 

„Verdammte Scheiße! Weshalb habe ich gerade das miese Gefühl, der schlimmste Mensch auf Gottes Erden zu sein? Gegen mich ist ja selbst Theodore Bundy ein Waisenknabe, wenn man Karas Worten Glauben schenken kann!“  
Nachdem Richard Maureen verabschiedet und die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, war Lee mit einem theatralischen Stöhnen auf die Matratze gefallen und verbarg jetzt, wild fluchend, den Kopf zwischen den unzähligen Kissen. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, dann würde er sich für den Rest seines Lebens hier einmieten und nie wieder einen Fuß vor die Tür dieses Hotelzimmers setzen. Die Realität konnte ihm im Augenblick mehr als nur gestohlen bleiben.  
„Bundy? Jetzt mach aber mal 'nen Punkt, Babe. So viele Leichen wie der Campus-Killer hast selbst du nicht im Keller liegen... hoffe ich zumindest“, murmelte Richard, setzte sich neben ihn auf das breite Bett und strich ihm beschwichtigend über den Rücken.  
Lee zuckte mit den Schultern, als er langsam den Kopf aus den Kissen hob und seinen Freund missmutig anstarrte.  
Maureens Bericht von den Ereignissen des vergangenen Abends hatte sie beide mehr als nur beunruhigt. Nachdem Lees bester Freundin aufgefallen war, dass sowohl Richard als auch er nirgendwo aufzufinden waren, hatte sie ein Heidenspektakel veranstaltet, das dermaßen viele Schimpfworte beinhaltete, dass selbst Maureen sich nicht alle hatte merken können.   
Luke war infolgedessen wutentbrannt aus dem Club gestürmt und hatte Dean Stunden später per SMS mitgeteilt, dass er sich bereits am Flughafen befände, sein Flieger zurück nach London jeden Moment abheben würde und sie ihn alle mal gepflegt am Arsch lecken könnten.   
Martin war anscheinend im Verlauf der hitzigen Diskussion versehentlich herausgerutscht, mehr mit der Sache zu tun zu haben und Luke hatte daraufhin nur mit größter Mühe von Graham davon abgehalten werden können, dem Bilbo-Darsteller ans Leder zu gehen.  
Lee seufzte.  
Dass das alles dermaßen eskalierte, hatte er weder gewollt noch vorhersehen können.  
„An der ganzen Misere bin allein ich schuld. Ich hätte schon vor Wochen mit Luke reden und ihm erklären sollen, dass ich nicht der Richtige für ihn bin. Dann wäre das alles nicht passiert und ich würde mich jetzt nicht so verdammt beschissen fühlen“, fasste er seine Gedanken zusammen, setzte sich auf und schlang die Arme um die Knie.

Richard nickte verstehend, umarmte ihn und lehnte sich an Lees Schulter.  
„Dass du mit ihm hättest reden sollen, da stimme ich dir durchaus zu. Es wäre fairer gewesen... für euch beide. Allerdings wirst du deine Gründe gehabt haben, weshalb du es nicht getan hast.“  
Lee schluckte verhalten, neigte den Kopf und bedachte Richard mit einem liebevollen Blick, den dieser mit der gleichen Intensität erwiderte.  
Himmel, egal, wie schuldig er sich im Moment auch fühlte, seine Entscheidung war die einzig richtige gewesen! Das, was ihn an Richard band, war es wert, beschützt und verteidigt zu werden. Allerdings hätte sein vermaledeiter Stolz das Ganze vielleicht ein paar Monate früher kapieren sollen.  
„Ich schulde Luke mehr, als ich mir lange Zeit eingestehen konnte. Wäre er nicht gewesen, dann...“, antwortete Lee nach einer ganzen Weile und spannte die Kiefer an.   
Die Erinnerung an die dunkle Zeit nach der Trennung von Richard stach immer noch unangenehm in seiner Brust.  
„Nun, auf jeden Fall kam da einiges zusammen. Schuldgefühle, Scham, Wut, Stolz, Idiotie... such dir aus der breiten Palette an Pace-eigenen Emotionen einen Grund aus, weshalb ich nicht mit ihm geredet habe, als es nötig gewesen wäre. Ich persönlich denke mittlerweile, es war eine Mischung aus allem... Und der bescheuerte Irrglaube, ein weiteres Mal von dir zurückgewiesen zu werden,“ beendete er die Erklärung und zuckte zusammen, als Richard, laut aufstöhnend, die Hände vors Gesicht schlug und sich über die Augen wischte.  
„Zum vierten Mal“, wisperte der Brite mit versteinerter Miene und senkte den Kopf.  
Lee sah ihn verdutzt an. Was zur Hölle hatte er eben gerade gesagt, das dem Älteren eine derartige Reaktion entlockte? Er stupste Richard gegen den Arm, doch sein Freund schien es vorzuziehen, weiter die Fransen des hellen Teppichs zu betrachten, der vor dem Bett auf den blank gewienerten Holzdielen lag.  
„Was meinst du damit... Zum vierten Mal? Crisp, komm schon, wir haben gesagt, wir reden über alles... unsere Kommunikation erproben und so, du weißt schon...“  
„Dass es das vierte Mal gewesen wäre, dass ich dich zurückgewiesen hätte. Kara hat mich davor gewarnt. Sie hat gesagt, ich solle endlich die Finger von dir lassen und dir dein Glück gönnen. Dass ich nicht gut für dich wäre. Das... Jesus, Lee... meinte sie damit etwa, dass du dir fast etwas angetan hättest? Wegen... wegen mir?“  
„Kara hat... was?“  
Lee öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, ehe er diese zur Faust ballte und gegen das Kopfteil des Betts schlug. Was zum Teufel fiel Kara ein, sich Richard gegenüber so hinterwäldlerisch zu benehmen? Dass sie ihn in diesem Fall versucht hatte, zu bevormunden, war eine Sache (mit der er weiter nicht konform ging, herzlichen Dank auch!) - aber dass sie sich vor seinem Freund wie eine überprotektive Superzicke gegeben und ihn gewarnt hatte, sich Lee auch nur zu nähern... Damit war sie definitiv mehr als nur einen Schritt zu weit gegangen!  
Und was das andere anging... Scheiße, was bitte hatte sie Richard da nur erzählt? Sie hätte doch wissen müssen, wie dieser auf derlei Anspielungen reagierte!  
Wütend presste er die Lippen aufeinander und versuchte, seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. 

„Stimmt es denn... Ich meine, hast du es wirklich versucht?“  
Die zärtliche Berührung von Richards Fingern, die sacht über seinen Oberarm strichen, beruhigte seine aufgewühlten Gedanken ein wenig. Langsam hob Lee den Kopf, blickte in das zerknirschte Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen und erschrak über den aufblitzenden Schmerz in dessen Augen, als er stockend nickte.  
„Oh mein Gott, Lee...“  
„Nicht, Crisp... Gib dir keine Schuld. Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich es wirklich getan. Ich war einsam, verwirrt, betrunken und stand auf dem Dach eines Hochhauses. Eigentlich das perfekte Klischee, wenn ich jetzt mal genauer darüber nachdenke“, unterbrach er Richards heiseren Ausruf und bedachte den Briten mit einem schiefen Lächeln.  
Verflucht, nie hatte er gewollt, dass Richard von dieser Sache erfuhr... nicht auf diese Art und Weise und schon gar nicht so kurz nach ihrer Versöhnung. Allein dafür würde Kara ihm Rede und Antwort stehen müssen, so viel stand fest.  
Richard schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Sein Gesicht war aschfahl geworden und er zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
„Wie kannst du das so einfach abtun und sagen, es wäre nicht meine Schuld? Wenn ich dich nicht so mies behandelt hätte, dann... Ich mag mir gar nicht vorstellen, was passiert wäre, wenn du... Fuck! Kara hatte recht... ich bin nicht gut für dich, ich...“  
Die letzten Worte gingen in einem gequälten Schluchzen unter, das Lee endgültig das Gefühl gab, der schlimmste Mensch zu sein, der aktuell über diesen Planeten wandelte. Er schlang die Arme um Richard, bettete dessen Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge und vergrub die Finger in den dunklen, weichen Haarsträhnen seines Freundes.  
„Nicht, bitte Crisp, hör auf damit. Bitte. Es ist einzig und allein meine Schuld, nicht deine, okay? Ich stand auf dem Dach, ich war derjenige, der zu feige war, sich einzugestehen, dass er jämmerlich versagt hat und ich war viel zu lange zu blöd, um einen Schritt auf dich zuzugehen. Stattdessen habe ich mich mit Luke abgelenkt und damit einen weiteren Menschen unglücklich gemacht. Also wenn jemand nicht gut für irgendwen anders ist, dann bin das wohl ich.“  
Lee schloss die Augen.  
Wartete, bis Richards geräuschvolle Atmung sich normalisiert hatte und sein Körper sich merklich entspannte.  
Erst dann fasste er dem Älteren behutsam unters Kinn und zwang ihn damit, ihn anzusehen... Ein Anblick, bei dem sich sein Herz schmerzlich zusammenzog, zeugten die rotgeränderten Augen doch davon, dass der Andere tatsächlich geweint und er sich das nicht nur eingebildet hatte.  
„Ich liebe dich, Lee. Und ich will nicht, dass du jemals wieder wegen mir eine derart bescheuerte Aktion startest, okay? Das bin ich nicht wert... Und ich würde es nicht überleben, wenn du es tätest“, murmelte Richard rau, überbrückte die wenigen Zentimeter, die sie voneinander trennten und küsste ihn mit einer verzweifelten Leidenschaft, die Lee schier den Atem raubte.  
Verflucht, er war so ein verdammt egoistischer Idiot! Er hatte nicht für eine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht, wie Richard sich nach diesem Geständnis fühlen musste.  
Nie wieder, schwor Lee sich im Stillen, nie wieder würde er so tief sinken. Es war Zeit, erwachsen zu werden und Kara und dem Rest der Welt zu zeigen, dass er durchaus in der Lage war, sein Leben selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und glücklich zu werden.  
Und das ging eben nur mit Richard.


	14. Amigos para siempre

I tell myself  
You don't mean a thing  
But what we got  
Cannot hold on me?  
But when you're not there  
I just crumble  
I tell myself  
That I don't care that much  
But I feel like I'm dying  
Till I feel your touch

( Only love can hurt like this - Paloma Faith )

 

 

 

Gehe nicht hinter mir, vielleicht führe ich nicht. Geh nicht vor mir, vielleicht folge ich nicht. Geh einfach neben mir und sei mein Freund.  
Albert Camus

 

 

„Wenn ich das Ganze mal so aus der Nähe betrachte, dann frag ich mich schon, weshalb wir uns nicht gleich hier eingebucht haben.“  
Martin schob seine Sonnenbrille auf die Nasenspitze, blickte an der hellgrauen Steinfassade des „The Clarence“ empor und schnalzte anerkennend mit der Zunge. Der imposante Bau aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, der ein wenig an eine mittelalterliche Burg erinnerte, deren Zinnen sich stolz der Mittagssonne entgegen reckten, beherbergte neben einem der besten Hotels in Dublin auch das Restaurant, in dem Aidan einen Raum für ihr Abschiedsessen reserviert hatte.  
„Hättest du mich mal gefragt. Ich muss aber ehrlich gestehen, ich war mit meinem Zimmer im Staunton's absolut zufrieden. Eine himmlische Ruhe... und der Park ist unglaublich schön“, entgegnete Maureen, strich sich ihren leichten Sommerrock glatt und hakte sich bei Martin unter, der seinen Kopf zufrieden gähnend auf ihrer Schulter bettete.  
Lee schmunzelte.  
Die zwei hatten sich zwar nicht direkt gesucht, aber gefunden. Wäre Martin nicht seit fast einer Dekade glücklich vergeben... Die Brünette und er würden ein grandioses Pärchen abgeben. So allerdings war hier eine Freundschaft im Entstehen, die es mit Sicherheit in sich haben würde, bedachte er den doch recht eigenwilligen Sinn für Humor, den beide miteinander teilten.   
„Ihr hattet ja noch Glück mit eurer Unterkunft. Für mich persönlich sieht das hier auf jeden Fall deutlich ansprechender aus als die Bruchbude, in der wir residiert haben. Beim nächsten Mal weiß ich es definitiv besser.“  
„Ach, es gibt ein nächstes Mal?“  
Er beantwortete Maureens interessierte Frage mit einem bedeutungsvollen Nicken und warf Richard, der mit in den Hosentaschen vergrabenen Händen neben ihm stand und ihn zu beobachten schien, einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. Sollten sie Dublin nochmals einen Besuch abstatten (und wenn es nach Lee ginge, dann würden sie das auf jeden Fall; immerhin hatten sie sich hier, in dieser Stadt, endlich wiedergefunden!), dann würde an dieser Stelle ein luxuriös ausgestattetes Penthouse mit eigenem Lift und genügend Privatsphäre auf sie warten. 

„Wenn es sich einrichten lässt...“  
Richard schien Lees Gedanken zu erahnen, schenkte er ihm doch eines dieser verstohlenen Lächeln, das nur ihm galt, eines, das seinen Kopf leer und seine Knie weich machte und das seinen Puls in ungeahnte Höhen trieb. Himmel, weshalb nochmal hatten sie die Pension überhaupt verlassen müssen? Er konnte den Moment kaum erwarten, an dem er Richard wieder ganz für sich allein haben würde. Wenn es doch nur schon so weit wäre!   
„Ich nehm' das hier einfach mal mit. Sicher ist sicher.“  
Grinsend steckte er sich einen der bunt bedruckten Flyer, die neben der Eingangstür auslagen und die er eingehend studiert hatte, um seine Gedanken wieder in ruhigere Bahnen zu lenken, in die Innentasche seiner Lederjacke. Man konnte ja nie wissen, wann man diese Information nochmal bräuchte, oder?  
Abzuwarten blieb allerdings, ob er das Etablissement nach dem heutigen Tag auch weiterhin in guter Erinnerung behalten würde.  
Angespannt furchte er die Stirn bei der Aussicht auf das, was ihn drinnen erwartete.  
Kara war bereits da... und mit ihr wartete dort ein Gespräch auf ihn, das er nicht führen wollte und von dem er wusste, dass es entscheidend für ihre weitere Freundschaft sein würde.   
So sehr er die Blondine auch liebte; dieses Mal verstand er weder ihre Beweggründe noch die Wut, die sie letzte Nacht zu ihren impertinenten Aussagen getrieben hatte. Er würde ihr ein für alle Mal klar machen, dass er nicht mehr der labile Vollidiot war, dessen mieser Vorstellung sie Anfang des Jahres auf dem Dach eines New Yorker Theaters hatte beiwohnen müssen.

„Ich störe euch ja echt nur ungern bei euren dekadenten Träumereien, allerdings ist es kurz vor zwölf und die anderen warten mit Sicherheit schon ungeduldig auf uns. Könnten wir dann bitte endlich mal reingehen?“  
Graham, dessen Magen es offensichtlich kaum mehr erwarten konnte, sich die versprochenen Köstlichkeiten, mit denen das Clever East warb, einverleiben zu können, riss Lee mit der lautstark ausgestoßenen Aufforderung aus seinen trüben Gedanken, fasste Richard und ihn bei den Schultern und drängte sie förmlich durch die geöffnete Tür und in die Lobby hinein.   
„Sklaventreiber!“  
Martin, der mehr mit seinem Kater zu kämpfen hatte, als er, selbst unter der Androhung von Folter, jemals öffentlich zugeben würde, schob sich das verspiegelte Ungetüm wieder auf die Nase, drückte Maureen an sich und folgte ihnen, Arm in Arm mit der jungen Frau, leise fluchend.   
„Ich hab dir gleich gesagt, dass das Wetttrinken vielleicht keine so gute Idee war. Aber wer wollte ja nicht auf mich hören? Na?“, frotzelte Maureen und knuffte Martin mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen, was dieser mit einem mitleiderregenden Stöhnen quittierte.  
Zu dumm nur, dass ihm keiner seiner Freunde wirklich zuzuhören schien.  
Während der gesamten Taxifahrt hatte der blonde Schauspieler bereits lang und breit über die Tücken des irischen Alkohols lamentiert und Lee hatte seine berechtigten Zweifel, dass er so schnell wieder damit aufhören würde. In Gedanken machte er sich bereits die Notiz, bei Tisch bloß nicht neben dem Älteren zu sitzen. Das überließ er dann doch lieber dessen neuer Freundin und Trinkkumpanin, auch wenn Maureen sich durch ihre mutige und selbstlose Aktion am letzten Abend mehr als nur seine Sympathie erkämpft hatte.   
Er war ihr unendlich dankbar... und dennoch: Ein bisschen Strafe für die unausstehliche Art, die sie ihm gegenüber auf der Silvesterparty an den Tag gelegt hatte, kam ihm ganz recht und würde sie schon nicht umbringen. Und wenn doch, dann zumindest auf deutlich humanere Weise als in jeder der unzähligen Varianten, auf die er sie nach der Trennung von Richard in seiner Phantasie hatte sterben lassen.

„Was geht dir gerade durch den Kopf?“, raunte Richard ihm so leise zu, dass nur er die Worte des Briten vernehmen konnte.  
Sie standen etwas abseits der Anderen, die sich an der Rezeption nach dem gemieteten Raum und ihrem Gastgeber erkundigten. Weit genug voneinander entfernt, um keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und doch so nah, dass Lee den Geruch des Aftershaves, das der Dunkelhaarige immer benutzte, wahrnehmen konnte und am liebsten die warme Haut berührt hätte, die diesen unvergleichlichen Duft verströmte.   
Stattdessen ballte er nur die Hände in den Hosentaschen und flehte einmal mehr, diese Veranstaltung so schnell wie eben möglich wieder verlassen und zusammen mit Richard in die abgeschiedene Sicherheit ihres Hotelzimmers flüchten zu können. Sein Flug zurück nach London ging erst am späten Abend, also blieb massig Zeit dafür.  
„Lee? Stimmt was nicht?“  
Lee betrachtete Richard einen Augenblick stumm, taxierte liebevoll die scharf geschnittenen Züge, diese ach so verführerischen Lippen und zuckte mit den Schultern, als er den besorgten Ausdruck in dessen Augen registrierte.  
„Alles gut. Ich hab nur gerade an etwas Amüsantes denken müssen, das mich eine ziemlich lange Weile beschäftigt hat“, erwiderte er automatisch und mit einem beschwichtigenden Tonfall.  
Richard schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Bei aller Liebe, aber das glaube ich dir nicht.“  
Lee verzog die Lippen zu einem unschuldigen, etwas schiefen Lächeln und wippte auf den Fußballen hin und her, als der ernste Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Gegenübers sich verstärkte und dessen Augen einen harten Glanz bekamen. Richard konnte er nichts vormachen... auch wenn dieses Mal mit Sicherheit keine böse Absicht dahinter steckte. Es reichte vollkommen aus, dass er schlechte Laune und Magengrummeln bekam, sobald er an Kara und die unausweichliche Konfrontation dachte, die ihm kurz bevorstand... musste er Richard da unbedingt noch mit reinziehen?  
Konnte er die Sache nicht allein hinter sich bringen?  
„Kommt ihr beiden dann oder habt ihr es euch anders überlegt?“, tönte Martins belustigte, etwas frivol klingende Stimme von der anderen Seite der Lobby zu ihnen herüber und ließ sie beide aufblicken.   
Der Bilbo-Darsteller nickte allerdings sofort verstehend und wandte sich zum Gehen, als Lee die Hand hob und damit suggerierte, noch einen Moment länger zu benötigen.  
Lee warf ihm ein dankbares Lächeln hinterher, ehe er Richards Arm griff und den Älteren sanft, aber bestimmt in eine nicht einsehbare Ecke der hell gestrichenen Eingangshalle führte, um sie vor allzu neugierigen Blicken abzuschirmen. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand sie beobachten konnte, umfasste er das Gesicht seines Freundes mit beiden Händen und strich mit den Daumen über dessen warme Haut.   
„Hey, es war wirklich nichts. Allerdings hab ich das Gefühl, dass du mir was verschweigst. Ist es nicht so?“  
Scheiß auf den Brunch und seinen knurrenden Magen, scheiß auf Kara und ihre Freunde, die dort drinnen saßen und auf sie warteten... Dies hier war wichtiger als alles andere, deutete er Richards verschlossene Miene und dessen angespannte Körperhaltung richtig.   
Und er würde einen Teufel tun und den Fehler, dem sie bereits so oft erlegen waren, ein weiteres Mal begehen. Heute würde er nicht instinktiv die Flucht ergreifen, sondern stehenbleiben und sich anhören, was dem Mann, den er liebte, in Wahrheit auf der Seele brannte.

 

 

 

Richard senkte den Blick, starrte auf den dunklen Schiefer zu seinen Füßen und verfluchte sich im Stillen wieder einmal dafür, von Lee wie ein offenes Buch gelesen werden zu können. Gott, weshalb nur schaffte er es in Anwesenheit dieses Mannes so gut wie nie, seine Emotionen hinter der lang erprobten und gut eingetragenen Maske, die ihm in ähnlichen Situationen treue Dienste leistete, zu verbergen?   
Und wieso fiel es ihm dermaßen schwer, Lee die Besonnenheit und Ruhe zu offerieren, die dieser doch für die Begegnung mit Kara so dringend benötigen würde, sollte nicht alles noch schlimmer werden, als es eh schon war?  
Warum konnte er nicht ein einziges Mal stark sein und musste Lee mit all seinen Zweifeln und dem Unvermögen, dieser Sache vernünftig ins Auge zu sehen, noch zusätzlich zur Last fallen?  
Kara war Lees Exfrau, seine engste Vertraute, sein Leben... Ja, so nannte er sie und Richard wusste, dass diese Bezeichnung nicht einfach nur als bloßer Kosename gewertet werden konnte.  
Die Blondine war die wichtigste Person in Lees Dasein... und wenn sie nicht wollte, dass jemand sich in dessen Nähe aufhielt, dann würde sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um ihren Willen durchzusetzen.  
„Crisp?“  
Energisch schüttelte Richard den Kopf, fuhr sich durchs Haar und zwang sich, dem Jüngeren ins Gesicht zu blicken. Die Verwunderung und Liebe, die er in den blaugrün schimmernden Augen fand, raubte ihm fast den Atem und er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, ehe die Worte, die durch sein Hirn geisterten, auch über seine Lippen kommen wollten.  
„Hast du eigentlich mal für einen Moment darüber nachgedacht, dass sie mit alldem, was sie gesagt hat, auch recht haben könnte? Dass ich durchaus nicht das bin, was du in mir zu sehen glaubst? Ich...“, begann er gedämpft, unterbrach sich jedoch, als er bemerkte, wie sehr seine Stimme zitterte.

Scheiße, weshalb tat allein der Gedanke, dass Lee doch noch auf Kara hören und er Dublin erneut als Single verlassen würde, fast schon körperlich weh?   
Er dachte zurück an die Nacht in Whakapapa, in der er stundenlang im Regen auf dem Balkon gestanden und sich selbst versichert hatte, dass der unglaubliche Schmerz, Lee gehengelassen zu haben, eines Tages bestimmt wieder verschwinden würde. Dass er eines Tages tatsächlich in der Lage sein würde, ohne den jungenhaft lächelnden Amerikaner mit den Sommersprossen-verzierten Schultern und den abhängig machenden Augen zu leben, deren Blick ihm jedes Mal wieder das Gefühl gab, etwas besonderes zu sein.   
Etwas, für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnte.  
Er zuckte zusammen, als Lee einen lautstarken Seufzer ausstieß, ihn bei den Schultern packte und eindringlich musterte. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Texaners hatte sich verfinstert und Richard konnte förmlich hören, wie es hinter dessen Stirn arbeitete, während die langen, geschmeidigen Finger ihn fest umklammert hielten.  
„Hatten wir das nicht alles schon, Crisp? Wann fängst du endlich an, zu begreifen, dass unsere Beziehung für mich nicht zur Diskussion steht? Kara kann von mir aus toben und schreien, so viel sie will... Das ändert nichts an meinem Standpunkt oder dem, was ich für dich empfinde. Ich liebe dich und ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Und wenn sie damit ein Problem hat, dann ist es ihres, nicht meins, verstehst du das?“, wisperte Lee dunkel und drückte ihm – nachdem er sich erneut vergewissert hatte, dass niemand von ihnen Notiz nahm – einen Kuss auf die Stirn, der sich wie ein stummes Versprechen anfühlte.  
Richard nickte seufzend, lehnte sich für ein paar kostbare Sekunden gegen Lees Schulter und genoss die vertraute Nähe des Anderen, dessen Worte geschafft hatten, wozu er nicht im Stande gewesen war. Seine aufgewühlten Nerven beruhigten sich... nicht vollständig, dazu saß die Angst einfach zu tief, doch der kleine, optimistische Funke, der sich in ihm regte, reichte aus, um nicht auf der Stelle auszuflippen.  
Kara würde jede sich bietende Gelegenheit nutzen, ihrem besten Freund diese Sache auszureden, das wusste er, doch jetzt und hier, mit Lee in seinen Armen, dessen Finger beständig über sein Rückgrat wanderten und die ihm eine wohlige Gänsehaut nach der anderen bescherten, da hatte er die leise Hoffnung, vielleicht doch noch als Sieger aus diesem perfiden Spiel hervorgehen zu können.  
Er musste nur genug Vertrauen haben.

„Wir sollten dann wirklich langsam mal reingehen. Nicht, dass Martin noch einen Suchtrupp auf uns ansetzt“, murmelte er an Lees Schlüsselbein, öffnete die Augen und schenkte seinem Freund ein tapferes Lächeln, das dieser dankbar erwiderte.  
„Das sollten wir. Auch wenn ich jetzt viel lieber mit dir allein wäre. Du weißt schon, selbst nonverbale Kommunikation sollte regelmäßig geübt werden“, flüsterte Lee ihm ins Ohr, bevor er einen Schritt zurücktrat, die Hände erneut in den Hosentaschen vergrub und mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Tür deutete, hinter der Martin, Graham und Maureen vor ein paar Minuten verschwunden waren.  
Richard stieß ein ungläubiges Schnauben aus.  
Dieser Kerl war einfach nur unmöglich!   
Selbst in dieser ernsten Situation schaffte er es, ihn zum Lachen zu bringen (und nicht nur das; die Bemerkung allein ließ die Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht mehr als deutlich vor seinem inneren Auge aufsteigen und gemahnte seinen Körper, dass da noch einiges nachzuholen war, was sie in den letzten Monaten verpasst hatten. Himmel, das würde ein verflucht langer Nachmittag werden!) und die dunklen Wolken zu vertreiben, in die er selbst sie mit seiner verdammten Unsicherheit manövriert hatte.  
„Dann sollten wir die Herren und Damen mal besser nicht warten lassen, Grin. Je schneller wir hier fertig sind...“  
„... Desto eher können wir diese Lektion vertiefen“, schloss Lee seinen Satz breit grinsend und ging neben ihm her, der Tür des Restaurants entgegen.  
„Bereit, die Höhle des Löwen zu betreten?“  
Richard schluckte, ehe er lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte, sich an Lee vorbei drängelte und die Klinke herunterdrückte.  
„Nein. Aber ich mach es trotzdem.“

Die Türen zur Clarence-Suite, die Aidan für diesen Anlass gebucht und die über einen separaten Aufgang zu erreichen gewesen war, standen weit offen, als Lee und Richard eintrafen. Das Klirren von Geschirr und die vertrauten Stimmen ihrer Freunde und Kollegen, die alle wild durcheinander zu reden schienen, schallte ihnen bereits auf dem Flur entgegen und Richard spürte, wie seine Beine mit jedem Schritt, den sie näher kamen, schwerer wurden. Dieses Gefühl erinnerte ihn auf unangenehme Art und Weise an seine Schulzeit, wenn er nach dem Sportunterricht die Umkleidekabine betreten musste und darauf wartete, dass seine machohaften Mitschüler sich das Maul über ihn zerrissen.  
Er hatte nie lange warten müssen.   
„Wir können immer noch umdrehen und gehen, wenn dir das lieber ist“, sagte Lee leise hinter ihm, platzierte eine Hand zwischen seinen Schulterblättern und drehte ihn sacht zu sich herum.  
Mit gefurchten Brauen suchte der Jüngere in seinem Gesicht nach etwas, dass er geschickt zu verbergen wusste. So sehr Richard auch versucht war, dieses Angebot anzunehmen... er würde sich ab jetzt zusammenreißen.   
Für Lee.  
„Vergiss es. Beißen wird sie mich schon nicht, oder?“, konterte er flapsig und stellte erleichtert fest, dass Lees Züge sich bei seinen Worten sichtlich entspannt hatten.  
„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher.“   
Richard streckte ihm verstohlen die Zunge raus.  
Er tat das einzig Richtige... und das war alles, was im Augenblick zählte. Mit dem unverbindlichsten Lächeln, zu dem er fähig war und das sich furchtbar falsch auf seinem Gesicht anfühlte, betrat er den geschmackvoll eingerichteten Raum und schluckte die Aufregung herunter, die ihn erneut heimsuchen wollte.  
Dies hier waren seine Freunde... Und die meisten von ihnen standen immer noch auf seiner Seite. Zumindest bei Graham, Ian, Martin und Maureen konnte er sich dessen absolut sicher sein... und was den Rest anging – damit würde er sich befassen, wenn es so weit war.

 

 

 

„Wir wollten schon die Garda anrufen und eine Suchmeldung nach euch beiden rausgeben lassen, allerdings meinte unser Highlander hier, dass das wahrscheinlich für die netten Polizisten erschreckender gewesen wäre als für euch... Deshalb haben wir uns darauf beschränkt, hemmungslos über euch zu lästern“, rief Martin ihnen über die gesamte Länge des Tischs hinweg zu, kaum dass sie eingetreten waren.  
Das selbstzufriedene Grinsen auf den Lippen des Blonden wurde nur von den immensen Augenringen übertroffen, die dank der vergangenen Club-Nacht sein Gesicht zierten. Prominent hin oder her; selbst der manchmal etwas divenhafte Mister Freeman verzichtete im Innern eines Gebäudes anstandshalber auf seine heißgeliebte Sonnenbrille.  
„Hört nicht auf den Spinner. Sein übertriebenes Ego hat es nur immer noch nicht verkraftet, beim Snapper gegen eine Frau verloren zu haben“, warf Graham nüchtern ein, schlug Martin auf den Rücken und wies mit einer einladenden Geste auf die beiden freien Stühle zu seiner Rechten.  
„Tja, ich sag ja immer, wer den Schaden hat, braucht für den Spott nicht zu sorgen.“  
Lee ließ sich lachend an der Seite des breitschultrigen Schotten nieder, entledigte sich seiner Jacke und stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass Richard tatsächlich neben ihm Platz nahm. Der Brite hatte nach Maureens Bericht am Morgen doch allen Ernstes angeboten, sich von ihm zu separieren, um Karas Zorn nicht noch weiter anzuheizen! Allein bei der Erinnerung daran wurde er erneut wütend. Nein, nichts und niemand würde ihn jemals wieder dazu bringen, seine Gefühle für Richard in Frage zu stellen.   
Und je eher Kara das kapierte, umso besser.  
„Maureen mag zwar süß und unschuldig wirken, dass täuscht aber nicht über die Tatsache hinweg, dass sie in Wirklichkeit der Teufel in Person ist. Hab ich recht, Rich?“, jammerte Martin nun mitleidheischend, rieb sich über die Nase und beugte sich vor, um Lee und Richard verschwörerisch zuzuzwinkern.  
Lee lief ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken, als er das tiefe, ehrliche Lachen hörte, dass seinem Freund über die Lippen gekommen war und strahlte ihn erfreut an. Richard so zu erleben war etwas, dessen er niemals müde werden würde.   
„Süß ist sie definitiv, daran hab ich keinen Zweifel, Halbling. Was allerdings die Sache mit dem Teufel betrifft... Sie ist Irin und hat das Zeug, das dich niedergestreckt hat, bereits mit der Muttermilch aufgesogen. Dein Pech also, wenn du dich auf so ein Spielchen einlässt. Dir hätte doch klar sein müssen, dass du nur verlieren kannst“,spottete der Dunkelhaarige trocken und amüsierte sich anscheinend königlich über die missmutige Schnute, die sein Landsmann zog, ehe er Lee ein verschmitztes und absolut großartiges Lächeln schenkte, das dieser am liebsten sofort mit den Lippen ausgiebig gekostet hätte.   
Doch das würde warten müssen.  
Verstohlen sah er sich in dem großen Raum um, registrierte aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, wie Ian sich neben Richard setzte und den Briten in ein Gespräch verwickelte und hob erstaunt die Brauen, als er Maureen einträchtig mit Gordon, Dean, Mike und Lou an der extra aufgebauten Bar zusammenstehen sah. Allem Anschein nach war die hübsche Brünette wirklich mit dem Teufel im Bunde... anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären, dass selbst eine so zugeknöpfte und im Bezug auf Richard eher unbegeisterte Person wie Lou ihr zuprostete und, herzhaft lachend, ihren Geschichten lauschte.   
Gordon, der seinen irritierten Gesichtsausdruck wahrgenommen hatte, reckte breit lächelnd beide Daumen in die Höhe, während sein Blick nicht allzu subtil zu Richard hinüber glitt. Der schlanke Tänzer hatte immer durchscheinen lassen, Lees wahre Gefühle zu kennen und war nicht müde geworden, ihm diese Tatsache beständig unter die Nase zu reiben.   
Lee verzog belustigt die Mundwinkel – einige seiner Freunde waren in dieser Hinsicht tatsächlich deutlich schlauer als er.

Das Lächeln gefror auf seinen Lippen, als er in die hintere Ecke des Raumes blickte, in der geschäftig wirkende Mitarbeiter gerade das Buffet aufbauten und letzte Anweisungen von den beiden Gastgebern entgegennahmen.  
Lee seufzte und spannte die Kiefer an, als Aidan ihm freundlich zunickte und der zierlichen Blondine, die mit verschränkten Armen neben ihm stand, etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.  
Kara hob langsam den Kopf und schaute verkniffen in seine Richtung. Mit einer Miene, gegen die das schlimmste Gewitter ein harmloses Naturschauspiel war, starrte sie ihn förmlich an und tat so, als hätte sie seine Anwesenheit gerade erst bemerkt.  
Doch Lee kannte sie besser und wusste genau, dass Kara ihn heimlich beobachtet und gehofft hatte, er würde nicht zusammen mit Richard hier aufkreuzen.   
Dass er es entgegen all ihrer Warnungen doch getan hatte, nagte an ihrem Stolz... und das würde sie ihn noch früh genug spüren lassen. Bis es soweit war, hatte er allerdings nicht vor, ihr die Genugtuung zu geben, sich in ihrer Gegenwart anders zu verhalten als bisher. Er kannte dieses Spiel nur zu gut – Himmel, manchmal kam es ihm glatt so vor, als hätten sie es gemeinsam erfunden! - und wusste, wie weit er gehen durfte, um sie zum Nachdenken zu bewegen. Vielleicht gab es dann später auch den Hauch einer Chance, dass sie miteinander reden konnten, ohne sich dabei gleich an die Gurgel zu gehen.  
Kara bedeutete ihm unglaublich viel und er würde sich - trotz der Wut, die er immer noch über ihren verbalen Ausfall empfand - erst anhören, was sie zu ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen hatte. Soviel war er ihr schuldig.  
„Wenn unser Kronprinz nicht augenblicklich das Buffet für eröffnet erklärt, dann renn ich den Kleinen über den Haufen, schnapp mir das Tablett mit den Jakobsmuscheln und verbarrikadiere mich auf dem Klo. Hast du gesehen, wie gut die aussehen? Mein Magen knurrt schon lauter als ein Warg“, wisperte Graham ihm ins Ohr und verzog das Gesicht zu einem raubtierhaften Grinsen, während er das Besteck in beide Hände nahm und damit auf den lockenköpfigen Iren deutete.  
Lee lachte amüsiert auf und wollte gerade mit einem flapsigen Spruch kontern, als Aidan sein Glas erhob, sich räusperte und den hungrigen Schotten nach einer kurzen Ansprache von seinem Leid erlöste.

Aidan hatte nicht zu viel versprochen... Der Service und die Qualität der Speisen, die ihnen serviert wurden, war nur mit traumhaft zu betiteln. Fangfrische Meeresfrüchte, modern arrangierte, landestypische Gerichte, Käseplatten, Obst in rauen Mengen... wer hier hungrig vom Tisch aufstand, war selbst schuld.   
Und dennoch hatte Lee das Gefühl, dass sich jede einzelne dieser erlesenen Köstlichkeiten in Pappe verwandelte, sobald sie seine Lippen passierte und in seinem Mund landete. Resigniert schob er seinen Teller zur Seite, furchte die Stirn und stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus, als eine warme, vertraute Hand sich unter dem Tisch auf seinen Oberschenkel schlich und behutsam den angespannten Muskel berührte.  
„Baby, ich weiß, wie schwer das ist... Aber verschaff ihr nicht den Triumph, den sie mit ihrem Verhalten erhofft, zu erringen. Lass sie nicht gewinnen, indem du ausrastest.“  
Richards beruhigende Worte und der liebevolle Blick, mit dem der Ältere ihn eindringlich musterte, versetzten Lee einen kleinen, schmerzhaften Stich.  
Wie konnte etwas falsch sein, dass sich dermaßen gut anfühlte?  
Und weshalb wollte Kara einfach nicht begreifen, dass Richard es dieses Mal wirklich ernst mit ihm meinte? In der vergangenen Stunde hatte sie nicht eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, ihn durch Blicke, Gesten und spitze Bemerkungen zu provozieren und mittlerweile war er an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem er dieses Verhalten unmöglich noch länger würde tolerieren können. Noch ein falsches Wort von ihr und er würde platzen. Er musste handeln... Und zwar sofort.  
„Entschuldigst du mich bitte für einen Moment?“  
Lee drückte Richards Hand, ehe er seine Serviette auf den Tisch warf, den Stuhl zurückschob und energischen Schrittes auf Kara zuging, die ihn ihrerseits verdutzt und mit zusammengepressten Lippen anstarrte.  
„Ich muss mit dir reden. Jetzt“, erklärte er knapp, umfasste ihren Arm und zwang sie damit, aufzustehen und ihm in den Nebenraum zu folgen.  
Er hatte lange genug gewartet.

 

 

 

„Lee wird ihr nichts tun, hab ich recht? Scheiße, ich hab ihn noch nie so wütend erlebt!“  
Aidan knabberte gedankenverloren an einer Käsestange herum, während sein Blick nervös zwischen Richard und der geschlossenen Tür, hinter der seine Verlobte vor ein paar Minuten mit ihrem besten Freund verschwunden war, hin und her eilte. Die Sorge stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
„Er wird sie schon nicht anfassen, Turner. Aber dass er ihr den Kopf wäscht, wirst auch du nicht verhindern können. Ich an seiner Stelle wäre bestimmt nicht so ruhig geblieben... Kara hat ihn echt bis aufs Blut gereizt“, entgegnete Martin mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und todernster Miene.  
„Sie kennt halt die Knöpfe, die sie drücken muss“, stimmte Graham seinem Kollegen zu und runzelte die Stirn.  
Der schottische Schauspieler hatte Karas unrühmliche Vorstellung, ebenso wie all die anderen Anwesenden, genau beobachtet und hielt mit seiner Meinung darüber nicht hinter dem Berg.   
Was auch immer die junge Amerikanerin dazu bewogen hatte, so zu reagieren... Sie hatte ihr Ziel erreicht und ihnen allen damit mehr oder weniger den letzten Tag hier verdorben.  
Richard hatte für die ganzen Kommentare seiner Kollegen nur ein mühsam beherrschtes Schnauben über. Was wussten sie schon über die Gründe, die Kara zu diesem Auftritt verleitet hatten?  
Lees Freundin hatte ihm eindeutig zu verstehen gegeben, was sie von ihm erwartete.   
Und er?  
Er hatte seinem Verlangen egoistisch nachgegeben und Lee damit in diese Situation gebracht! Wenn hier irgendjemandem die Schuld gegeben werden konnte, dann ja wohl ihm!  
All die Probleme, die nun hinter der schweren Holztür auf den Texaner einprasselten, waren einzig und allein daraus entstanden, dass er in der Vergangenheit so ein verdammt feiger Idiot gewesen war.   
„Richard? Du siehst aus, als könntest du den hier gebrauchen.“  
Maureen ließ sich auf dem freien Platz neben ihm nieder, reichte ihm ein gut gefülltes Glas mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit und drückte seine klammen Finger.   
„Danke.“  
Hastig stürzte er den Whiskey in einem Zug herunter, wischte sich über den Mund und spannte die Kiefer an. Das schlechte Gewissen, das ihn seit Lees Ausbruch erfasst hatte und sich nicht abschütteln ließ, raubte ihm noch den Verstand.  
„Vergiss nicht, was du ihm bedeutest, mein Herz. Er hat so lange auf dich gewartet... Glaubst du wirklich, er lässt dich wieder gehen, nur weil Kara ein Furz quer zu sitzen scheint? Hab ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen in ihn, ich bitte dich“, sagte die Brünette resolut und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
„So jung und schon so weise. Du solltest lieber auf die kleine Elfe hören, mein Junge... Einen besseren Rat hätte selbst ich nicht im Angebot“, murmelte Ian sichtlich erstaunt, lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und nippte genüsslich an seinem Rotweinglas.  
Graham, Martin und Dean nickten zustimmend, während Richard betreten den Kopf senkte.  
Sein Herz schlug ihm mittlerweile bis zum Hals.  
„Das ist es gar nicht... nicht nur“, beeilte er sich, zu sagen und wischte mit den Fingern ein paar Krümel von der strahlend weißen Tischdecke.  
„Sondern?“  
Er brauchte Maureen nicht extra anzusehen, um zu wissen, dass sie ihm einen ihrer Jetzt-rück-schon-raus-mit-der-Sprache-Blicke zusandte und auch die anderen auf eine Antwort von ihm warteten. Gott, wie er es doch hasste, auf diese Art im Mittelpunkt zu stehen! Resigniert zog er die Schultern an und verfluchte sich im Stillen dafür, überhaupt hierher gekommen zu sein.  
Seine Stimme klang seltsam belegt, als er nach einer ganzen Weile die Frage stellte, die einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf verschwinden wollte.  
„Was ist, wenn Lee erkennt, dass Kara recht hat?“

 

 

 

„Lass mich sofort los! Du tust mir weh!“, polterte Kara los, sobald Lee die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte und versuchte, sich aus seinem harten Griff zu befreien. Ihre Augen funkelten zornig im einfallenden Licht, als er ihrer Aufforderung nachkam, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und sie kalten Blickes maß.  
Gott, er war so unglaublich wütend auf sie, dass er für einen Moment tatsächlich vergessen hatte, wie viel Kraft er besaß! Wieso trieb sie ihn nur so derartig auf die Palme?  
„Ich tu dir weh? Ich? Wenn hier jemand darauf aus ist, andere zu verletzen, dann bist das ja wohl du!“, schrie er und hoffte inständig, dass das Holz, aus dem die Tür gefertigt wurde, dick genug war, um nichts nach außen dringen zu lassen.  
Dies hier ging nur Kara und ihn etwas an... auf unliebsame Zuhörer konnten sie beide getrost verzichten.   
„Ach ja? Und ich dachte, ab jetzt würdest du Richard wieder diesen Job übernehmen lassen. Hast du in all den Jahren noch nicht genug davon bekommen, von ihm wie ein Fußabtreter behandelt zu werden? Oder bist du neuerdings auf Masochismus umgestiegen und das ist ein neuer Kink von dir, von dem ich noch nichts wusste?“  
Die Blondine verzog höhnisch grinsend das Gesicht.   
Sie hatte ihn mit dieser niveaulosen Aussage treffen wollen und, bei Gott, es war ihr verdammt nochmal auch gelungen! Dass sie seine Gefühle für Richard auf diese herablassende Weise kommentierte, war für ihn wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube.  
Warum hasste sie den Briten nur so? Und weshalb merkte sie nicht, wie Unrecht sie ihm damit tat?  
Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, bis seine Fingernägel sich schmerzhaft ins Fleisch gruben und atmete tief durch, ehe er einen Schritt auf sie zumachte und sich in voller Länge vor ihr aufbaute.  
„Hör zu“, zischte er bedrohlich leise und nahm mit einer gewissen Genugtuung wahr, wie ihre Unterlippe zu zittern begann. Ganz so sicher, wie sie sich nach außen gab, schien sie also doch nicht zu sein.   
Gut so.  
„Ich sage das hier nur ein einziges Mal – egal, wie gern ich dich hab und deinen Rat bis jetzt immer zu schätzen wusste; in dieser Angelegenheit hast du kein Mitspracherecht. Ich liebe Richard und ich werde mir unsere Versöhnung nicht durch dich vermiesen lassen. Haben wir uns da verstanden?“

Kara reckte ihr Kinn in die Höhe, straffte die Schultern und musterte ihn mit einem derart trotzigen Ausdruck im Gesicht, dass ihm ein kalter Schauder über den Rücken kroch. So leicht, wie er sich das ausgemalt hatte, würde sie es ihm nicht machen, so viel stand fest.  
Hinter seinen Schläfen begann es, unangenehm zu pochen.  
„Hör auf, in diesem Ton mit mir zu reden, Lee! Und sag mir bloß nicht, ich hätte kein Recht dazu, dich vor dem größten Fehler deines Lebens bewahren zu wollen! Denn das ist eure sogenannte Versöhnung nämlich für mich... Ein riesengroßer Fehler, den du schon bald bereuen wirst!“  
„Wenn du das so siehst, dann hättest du vielleicht auch die Güte, mir zu sagen, warum? Was macht dich so sicher, dass Richard und ich keine Zukunft haben?“  
Kara legte den Kopf schief und bedachte ihn mit einem langen, sonderbaren Blick, als hätte sie ein begriffsstutziges Kind vor sich und keinen Mann von dreiunddreißig. Ungeduldig und irgendwie... voller Mitleid.  
Er schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken.   
„Die Vergangenheit, Lee. So sehr ich Richard auch als Menschen mag... Du und er... Das ist schon so oft schief gegangen. Woher nimmst du die Gewissheit, dass es diesmal anders sein wird? Dass er nicht wieder die Biege macht, sobald die ersten Schwierigkeiten auf euch zukommen? Und das werden sie... mit Sicherheit. Ich will einfach nicht, dass du dich da in etwas verrennst, was dich am Ende wieder auf das Dach eines Hochhauses treibt... oder da runter. Auf dem falschen Weg“, antwortete sie heiser und er hatte Mühe, die Tränen zu ignorieren, die sich bei diesen Worten in ihre Augen geschlichen hatten.  
Lee schluckte befangen.  
Daher wehte also der Wind! Nur, weil er in seiner bescheuerten Verzweiflung fast den unverzeihlichen Fehler begangen und seinem Leben ein Ende gesetzt hätte, benahm sie sich jetzt schlimmer als seine eigene Mutter und wollte ihn vor etwas beschützen, das wiederum das Einzige war, was er wirklich zum Glücklichsein brauchte. Wäre das nicht so paradox, er hätte lauthals angefangen, zu lachen!  
Und doch verstand er sie jetzt ein wenig besser als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken.  
Seine angespannten Muskeln lockerten sich und der Schmerz hinter seinen Schläfen ließ etwas nach.   
„Du brauchst mich nicht an etwas erinnern, was mir nur zu deutlich bewusst ist, Krümel. Allerdings bist du auf dem Holzweg, was Richards Schuld angeht. Wie ich auch ihm bereits mehrfach erklärt hab... Ich war derjenige, der diesen Schritt gehen wollte. Ich habe ebenso viele Fehler gemacht wie er. Richard ist nicht perfekt, ich bin es nicht... Wir sind Menschen, Kara, keine Superroboter, die akkurat programmiert wurden. Aber wir lieben uns. Und wir wollen daran arbeiten. Wir wollen, dass es diesmal funktioniert. Wir reden, verstehst du?“  
Karas verblüfftes Gesicht brachte ihn unwillkürlich zum Schmunzeln und er streckte die Hand aus, um ihr die sich ständig lösende Haarsträhne, die zu kurz war, um von ihrem Haarband erfasst zu werden, wieder hinters Ohr zu streichen. Sie biss sich bei der Berührung seiner Finger auf die Lippe und erneut schwammen Tränen in ihren Augen.   
Himmel, wie gern würde er sie jetzt einfach in die Arme ziehen und diesen unsinnigen Streit vergessen! Doch er wusste, dass das nicht so einfach ging. Dass sie diejenige war, die den ersten Schritt gehen und ihm ihre Absolution erteilen musste. Verflucht, sie sollte ja nicht gleich in Begeisterungsstürme ausbrechen, das verlangte er nun wahrlich nicht! Ihre Akzeptanz würde ihm reichen... zumindest für den Anfang.

„Ihr... redet? Das ist jetzt aber kein Synonym für irgendeine schmutzige, ausgefallene Sexpraktik, oder? Ich meine... Wow... Das ist ja wirklich etwas ganz Neues.“  
Die Verblüffung auf ihren Zügen war einem schelmischen Lächeln gewichen, das Lee schon immer an ihr geliebt hatte und das auch jetzt seine Wirkung auf ihn nicht verfehlte. Es war ihre ganz eigene Art, ihm ein Friedensangebot zu unterbreiten, von dem sie wusste, dass er es mit Freuden unterzeichnen würde.   
Er verdrehte ergeben die Augen.  
Sie kannte ihn einfach immer noch viel zu gut!  
„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, wie blöd du bist, Krümel? Und dass dein impertinentes Wesen mich noch vor der Zeit ergrauen lassen wird?“, wisperte er erleichtert und schloss die Augen, als Kara sich in seine Arme warf und sich fest an ihn drückte.  
Er senkte den Kopf, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel und atmete tief durch, um nicht, ebenso wie sie, in Tränen auszubrechen.   
Verflucht, wieso bemerkte er erst jetzt, wie schwer es ihm gefallen wäre, sie nicht mehr an seiner Seite zu haben?   
Wie weh es ihm getan hätte, sie durch seine Entscheidung endgültig zu verlieren?  
Zu wissen, dass sie seiner Beziehung mit Richard zumindest nicht mehr feindselig gegenüberstand, war etwas, dass ihm unendlich viel bedeutete.   
Alles weitere würde sich zeigen.  
Lee wusste nicht, wie lange sie so zusammen gestanden und die Nähe des jeweils anderen genossen hatten, als Kara den Kopf hob, sich mit der Hand über das gerötete Gesicht wischte und ihn zwinkernd taxierte.  
„Ist er es wirklich wert? Das alles?“  
„Das ist er. Das... Und noch viel mehr.“  
Es gab noch etwas, was ihr unter den Nägeln brannte, das konnte er förmlich riechen und so war er nicht weiter verwundert, als sie nach seiner Hand griff, ihn neben sich auf eines der unter dem Fenster stehenden Sofas zog und ihn intensiv musterte.  
„Wann hast du es gemerkt, Lee? Ich meine... wann ist dir klar geworden, dass du einen Fehler gemacht hast?“  
Nachdenklich blickte er auf ihre miteinander verschlungenen Hände.  
„Du willst wissen, wann ich begriffen habe, dass das mit Luke nur in die Hose gehen konnte?“  
Sie nickte.  
„Kurz nach Nolans Geburt habe ich das erste Mal ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht. Richard war plötzlich so anders, zuvorkommend, witzig... eben genauso wie in unserer Beziehung. Am letzten Abend unseres Wandertrips hab ich ihm dann sagen wollen, was ich für ihn empfinde... Aber er hat sämtliche Versuche abgeblockt. Damals habe ich es nicht verstanden, doch heute kenne ich den Grund dafür. Und seitdem ist eigentlich kaum ein Tag vergangen, an dem ich nicht an ihn gedacht habe.“  
„So was in der Art hab ich da schon befürchtet. So wie ihr euch im Krankenhaus am Tag von Stinkies Geburt angesehen habt... Es hätte mich nicht verwundert, wenn du mir auf meine Nachfrage, ob ihr wieder zusammen seid, mit einem breiten Grinsen und hochgestreckten Daumen geantwortet hättest.“  
Lee hob entrüstet die Brauen.  
„Als ob ich so reagieren würde... Nein, ernsthaft – zu dem Zeitpunkt war ich tatsächlich noch der Meinung, dass Luke der Richtige für mich ist. Und das war er wahrscheinlich auch, nur war ich der Falsche. Verstehst du, was ich damit sagen will?“  
„Ich hatte ein paar Jahre Zeit, Pace-isch zu studieren, also... Ja, ich weiß genau, was du meinst. Luke ist ein toller Mensch und ich habe so gehofft, dass er dich wirklich glücklich machen kann. Dass das nicht auf diese Weise funktioniert, hab ich viel zu lange nicht sehen wollen“, warf sie ein und gähnte verstohlen.  
„Das habe ich auch nicht. Luke ist einzigartig. Warmherzig, aufmerksam und loyal bis aufs Blut... Ohne ihn wäre ich niemals der geworden, der ich jetzt bin, das weiß ich. Ich verdanke ihm unglaublich viel... und doch hat es am Ende einfach nicht gereicht.“

Er knabberte an seiner Unterlippe, sah an Kara vorbei aus dem Fenster und seufzte tief. Er hatte dem Waliser unendlich weh getan und mit dieser Schuld würde er nun leben müssen. Vielleicht, eines Tages, wenn genügend Zeit vergangen war, würde dieser ihm sein schändliches Verhalten verzeihen können. Doch bis dahin würde es ein langer, steiniger Weg werden.  
Kara knuffte ihm gegen den Oberarm.  
„Also bedeutet das, ich darf mich jetzt wieder an den blauäugigen Teufel gewöhnen?“  
Lee keuchte auf und warf seiner besten Freundin einen tadelnden Blick zu, dem diese mit einem schalkhaften Grinsen begegnete.   
Blauäugiger Teufel! Wenn Richard je erfuhr, dass Kara diese nicht ganz so schmeichelhafte Bezeichnung schon seit Jahren als Spitznamen für ihn in Gebrauch hatte, dann...  
„Ich würde mich auf jeden Fall sehr darüber freuen, wenn du es tätest, denn ich habe nicht vor, ihn so schnell wieder aus meinem Leben zu werfen. Liegt wohl an der masochistischen Ader in mir.“   
Ihr glockenhelles Lachen erfüllte den kleinen Raum.  
„Scheiße, das wirst du mir jetzt wahrscheinlich für den Rest meines Lebens vorhalten, stimmt's?“  
„Und weit darüber hinaus, Sweetheart.“  
Er grinste schief, legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und rutschte ein wenig auf der Sitzfläche hin und her, um die Beine bequem unter dem Tisch ausstrecken zu können. Das physisch so wie psychisch mehr als nur anstrengende Wochenende forderte langsam seinen Tribut. Er war eben auch keine zwanzig mehr.  
Kara lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust, strich mit den Fingern über seinen Bizeps und seufzte leise in die wohltuende Stille.  
„Es tut mir leid, Lee. Wirklich. Ich hab mir nur solche Sorgen um dich gemacht, dass ich kaum mehr klar denken konnte. Als Richard mir gesagt hat, dass er dich zurück will, da...“  
„Er hat was?“  
Nun war es an Lee, verdutzt aus der Wäsche zu schauen. Seit wann redete Richard so offen mit anderen darüber, was in ihm vorging? Er, der in dieser Hinsicht verschlossener als jede Auster war, hatte Kara tatsächlich die Stirn geboten und ihr seine Gefühle gestanden?   
Ohne zu wissen, was Lee für ihn empfand und ob er sich damit nicht völlig zum Affen machen würde? Ehrlicher Respekt und grenzenlose Liebe für diesen großartigen Mann wallten in ihm auf, jagten seinen Puls in die Höhe und ließen die Ameisen in seinem Bauch eine extralange Ehrenrunde drehen.   
Richard hatte sich in den letzten Monaten wirklich verändert... und er war unglaublich erpicht darauf, jede einzelne dieser neuen Seiten aus ihm herauszuholen und sie auf Herz und Nieren zu prüfen.  
Kara zog die Stirn kraus und rieb sich die Nase; eine Angewohnheit, die sie nur dann im Repertoire hatte, wenn ihr etwas fürchterlich unangenehm war. Lee wusste bereits von Richard, was sie ihm gestehen würde, doch im Moment genoss er es, sie ein wenig zappeln zu lassen.   
Strafe musste sein.

„Nun guck nicht wie ein Autobus, mein Leben. Ja, er hat mir gestanden, dass er dich wiederhaben will... wahrscheinlich hätte er noch viel mehr von sich gegeben, wenn ich ihn nicht so harsch unterbrochen und ihm gesagt hätte, wo er sich seine Gefühle für dich hinstecken soll“, nuschelte sie kleinlaut, zog die Beine an und stützte ihren Kopf auf die Knie.   
In solchen Momenten erinnerte sie ihn immer an Curly Sue, die Protagonistin aus einem seiner Lieblingsfilme, als er noch ein Kind gewesen war. Alison Porter, die den kleinen Wildfang gemimt hatte, hatte genauso schön schmollen können.  
„Gott, ab und an frage ich mich wirklich, wo du diese protektive Ader her hast, die dich zwingt, den angestaubten Höhlentroll zu mimen. Manch ein Türsteher hat weniger Talent darin als du.“  
„Daran sind nur die italienischen Gene schuld“, murmelte sie und schaute ihn aus ihren großen, grünen Kulleraugen entschuldigend an.  
„Und was willst du eigentlich? Er hat ja trotzdem nicht auf mich gehört. Ganz so furchteinflößend kann ich also gar nicht auf ihn gewirkt haben.“  
Lee konnte nicht anders; für diesen frechen Spruch musste er sie einfach maßregeln. Blitzschnell sprang er vom Sofa auf, setzte sich breitbeinig auf ihren Schoß und kitzelte sie, bis ihr vor Lachen die Luft wegblieb und sie nur noch jappsend und dabei wilde Flüche ausstoßend um Gnade bettelte.  
„Hör auf, Lee, ich mach mir gleich in die Hose! Verdammt... Ich tu alles, was du willst, aber hör bitte, bitte auf damit!“  
Lee grinste breit. Nach all der Anspannung der letzten Wochen tat es so unendlich gut, einfach mal wieder unbeschwert und albern sein zu können. Außerdem hatte er Kara jetzt genau da, wo er sie haben wollte. Der Plan war perfekt aufgegangen.  
Er hielt ihre Handgelenke über dem Kopf fest, so dass sie bewegungsunfähig war und schenkte ihr ein diabolisches Schmunzeln.  
„Alles, was ich will?“, hauchte er ihr ins Ohr.  
Kara nickte.  
„Gut, ich will nämlich, dass du mit Richard redest und dich bei ihm entschuldigst. Ich glaube, so viel dürfte dir eine trockene Hose gerade noch wert sein.“  
„Du bist grausam, das weißt du hoffentlich? Aber okay, du hast gewonnen. Ich werde mit ihm reden, sobald ich auf dem Klo war. Hättest du dann die Güte und würdest deinen dicken Hintern von mir runter bewegen? Meine Knochen knacken schon verdächtig.“  
„Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Mylady“, erwiderte Lee verschmitzt, stand auf und reichte ihr mit einer galanten Bewegung die Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen.  
Er hatte seine Kara wieder.  
Jetzt könnte wirklich endlich alles gut werden.  
Lachend verließen sie den Raum, um ihre Freunde – und vor allem Richard - nicht noch länger auf sich warten zu lassen.


	15. Policy of confrontation

Let's get old together  
Let's be unhappy forever  
Cause there's no one in this world  
That I'd rather be unhappy with  
Let's be exposed and unprotected  
Let's see one another when we're weak  
Let's go our separate ways in the night  
like two moths  
But know that you're flying home to me.

( Just be - Paloma Faith )

 

 

Einsame Menschen ziehen durch die Gassen der Stadt, ihre vergessenen Augen folgen mir auf Schritt und Tritt.  
Blind wandern sie umher, genau wie ich.  
Ziellos, unstet.  
So sehr hatte ich mir gewünscht, du würdest mich finden und dachte doch, du wolltest nicht. So oft habe ich stumm nach dir geschrien, bis meine Kehle wund und mein Kopf leer war. Ich wünschte mir, du würdest es hören... und habe dennoch manchmal fast gefleht, du tust es nicht.   
Wenn du mich wirklich finden willst, dann such nach mir auf der anderen Seite des Spiegels.  
Hab keine Angst.  
Zerschlag das lächelnde Glas und schieb die Splitter zur Seite, ohne auf die roten Tränen zu achten, mit denen sie dich belohnen werden.  
Ich warte hier auf dich, in der Hoffnung, dass du derjenige sein kannst, der mich endlich aus diesem Käfig befreien wird, in den ich selbst mich einst gesperrt habe.

 

 

Für gewöhnlich waren Montage etwas, dem Richard nie viel Bedeutung beigemessen hatte. Mochte der Großteil der Bevölkerung diesen Tag auch als Start in eine neue Arbeitswoche ansehen; in seinem Metier hielten sich Produzenten oder Regisseure so gut wie nie mit solchen Nebensächlichkeiten auf. Gedreht wurde, sobald das Studio grünes Licht gab; ohne Rücksicht auf Kalender oder die persönlichen Belange eines Einzelnen. Zeit kostete Geld... Und an einem Filmset nicht eben wenig davon. Ein Umstand, an den Richard sich in den langen Jahren seiner Karriere zwangsläufig hatte gewöhnen müssen und der ihn in den Pausen zwischen zwei Engagements regelmäßig in der Luft hängen ließ. Plötzlich wieder frei über sich und seine Tagesplanung verfügen zu können war ein Luxus, dem er viel zu selten frönen konnte. Allerdings hätte er im Augenblick absolut nichts gegen ein bisschen Müßiggang einzuwenden gehabt.

Nervös nestelte er an dem zu engen Hemdkragen herum und überprüfte zum wiederholten Male den perfekt gebundenen Knoten seiner Krawatte (deren dezentes Muster, das – zugegebenermaßen - perfekt zu dem maßgeschneiderten Anzug passte, den er für diesen Zweck erstanden hatte, Lee den neckischen Kommentar entlockt hatte, er würde selbst wie ein berühmter, absolut anbetungswürdiger Staranwalt aussehen) im Außenspiegel von Dallas blitzsauberer Limousine. Sein langjähriger Agent kickte unterdessen kleine Steine über den Parkplatz vor dem Nebeneingang des hoch über ihnen aufragenden Gerichtsgebäudes, in dem heute eines der dunkelsten Kapitel seines Lebens endlich ein Ende finden würde. Ruth, seine dauergestresste Publizistin, saß derweil auf einer Mauer neben dem Treppenaufgang, wühlte in ihrer Handtasche herum und und schnatterte dabei ununterbrochen in ihr Handy, um ihrer Assistentin irgendwelche Terminplanänderungen zu diktieren, die diese so oder so wieder durcheinander bringen würde, glaubte man den gehässigen Worten der Blondine.

Richard schluckte.  
Monatelang hatte er diesem Tag entgegen gefiebert, doch jetzt, wo die Freiheit nur noch einen Urteilsspruch entfernt war, würde er am liebsten auf dem Absatz kehrt machen, sich zusammen mit Lee und Mena in seinem Haus verbarrikadieren und der Realität den ausgestreckten Mittelfinger zeigen.   
Wenn es doch nur schon vorbei wäre!

„Wir sollten dann langsam mal reingehen, Richard. Ed hat mir gerade getextet. Ein Unfall am Marble Arch hat ihn aufgehalten, aber er hat mir versichert, dass er in spätestens fünf Minuten hier eintreffen wird. Bist du dann soweit?“  
Ruth verstaute das Handy in der Manteltasche hakte sich bei ihm unter und winkte Dallas zu, der eifrig mit seinem Tablet beschäftigt schien. Der Dunkelhaarige nickte ihr mechanisch zu, gab seinem Chauffeur die knappe Anweisung, hier in der Gasse auf sie zu warten und bedachte Richard mit einem herausfordernden Blick, der eindeutig suggerierte, wie viel er von der ganzen Sache hielt. Dass sein Klient darauf bestanden hatte, die Scheidung in London statt in einem der kleineren Bezirke rings um die Hauptstadt abhalten zu lassen, passte ihm absolut nicht in den Kram. Zu groß war doch das Risiko, den Paparazzi in die Arme zu laufen, die hier an jeder Straßenecke lauerten wie ausgehungerte Raubtiere auf der Jagd.

„Dann mal auf in den Kampf“, entgegnete Richard achselzuckend, knöpfte sein Jackett zu und wappnete sich innerlich ein letztes Mal vor der Begegnung mit der einen Person, von der er inständig hoffte, dass sie mit dem heutigen Tag endgültig aus seinem Leben verschwinden würde.  
Klatschreporter hin oder her – nur Edward Heathcliffs „besonderen“ Beziehungen war es zu verdanken, dass er nach Annabells Einwilligung in die Scheidung nicht noch monatelang auf diesen Termin hatte warten müssen. Der Richter, der ihren Fall bearbeiten würde, war laut dem Anwalt ein alter Freund, der ihm noch den ein oder anderen persönlichen Gefallen schuldete. Was es damit auf sich hatte, wollte Richard lieber nicht ganz so genau wissen.

„So 'ne Scheidung ist immer 'ne harte Nummer, Richard, auch wenn man, anders als du, nicht mit dem Teufel persönlich verheiratet war. Meine Exfrauen waren allesamt Engel gegen dein Prachtexemplar, lass dir das von einem alten Hasen auf diesem Gebiet gesagt sein. Aber was auch immer Annabell da geritten haben muss, um Eds Angebot anzunehmen... Du solltest ihm für seine Mühen einen dicken Präsentkorb ins Büro schicken lassen“, plapperte Dallas munter vor sich hin, während sie zügig durch die langen Korridore des imposanten Baus eilten, um zu ihrem eigentlichen Ziel zu gelangen.  
„Zusätzlich zu dem immens hohen Scheck, den ich ihm bereits ausgestellt habe? Seit wann gehst du eigentlich so sorglos mit meinem finanziellen Status um, Dal?“, entgegnete Richard nüchtern, nachdem sie angekommen waren und nickte den beiden breit gebauten Sicherheitsleuten zu, die mit undurchdringlichem Blick vor ihrem Saal stoisch auf und ab schritten und jeden mit Todesverachtung musterten, der ihnen zu nah kam.  
Ruth hatte wirklich an alles gedacht.

Dallas runzelte die Stirn, schaute auf seine Armbanduhr und starrte ihm, mittlerweile sichtlich verärgert, ins Gesicht.  
„Sorglos? Ich? Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du ohne Eds Eingreifen weitaus mehr hättest verlieren können als nur die Hälfte deines Vermögens? Kommende Rollenangebote, Ansehen, Ruhm... Hätte er nicht auf diesen Vergleich bestanden, wäre deine Karriere womöglich mittlerweile keine zwei Cents mehr wert! Und was den Imageschaden angeht... Ruth und ich haben seit dem verfluchten Artikel alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die ganzen Gerüchte um dein Sexualleben im Keim zu ersticken! Ein bisschen mehr Dankbarkeit von deiner Seite aus wäre also durchaus angebracht, findest du nicht?“   
Dankbarkeit!  
Richard schnaubte geräuschvoll und fuhr sich durchs Haar.  
Wie viele Male hatten sie diese fruchtlose Diskussion in den vergangenen Monaten eigentlich geführt? Für seinen Geschmack eindeutig zu oft... auch wenn er längst aufgehört hatte, die Vorkommnisse zu zählen.  
Er verdrehte die Augen.  
Natürlich respektierte er die Anstrengungen und den Stress, dem sich die für ihn arbeitenden Menschen täglich aussetzten, keine Frage... Aber für ihn war es eben auch nur das: Arbeit.   
Und eine gutbezahlte dazu, wie ihm sein Kontostand jeden Monat aufs Neue recht eindrücklich bewies. Wenn Dallas anfing, in diesem belehrenden Tonfall mit ihm zu reden, dann meist einzig aus dem egoistischen Grund heraus, sich um seine eigene, noble Existenz und deren Absicherung zu sorgen.   
Richard war seine Cashcow... und die hatte verdammt nochmal reibungslos zu funktionieren.

„Noch ist es aber nicht soweit, Dal. Und wie ich Eds Dienste honoriere, kannst du getrost meine Sorge sein lassen. Was allerdings das andere Thema betrifft... Bei dir hört sich das irgendwie so an, als hätte ich mich jüngst dazu entschlossen, ins Rainbow-Village an der Old Compton zu ziehen und dort am Wochenende auf offener Straße jeden x-beliebigen Schönling anzugraben. Wie ich bereits mehrfach erwähnte... Ich bin nicht schwul“, zischte Richard ungehalten und ignorierte den nachdenklichen Blick, mit dem Ruth ihn streifte.  
Seine Publizistin war die einzige aus seinem Team gewesen, die nach dem Zeitungsartikel aufmunternde Worte für die unangenehme Situation erübrigen konnte, in die er durch Annabells giftige Äußerungen gerutscht war, während Dallas und Kirk nur die Hände über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen und nach einer sofortigen Gegendarstellung geschrien hatten. Dass ihr Klient, der bis dato als glücklich verheirateter Frauenschwarm vermarktet worden war, plötzlich mit einem männlichen Co-Star in Verbindung gebracht wurde, kam in ihrer Welt einem Super-Gau gleich, den sie nicht so ohne weiteres hinnehmen konnten.  
Und auch jetzt verriet ihm Dallas Miene nur zu deutlich, was dieser von seinen Worten hielt. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen lehnte sich der Kleinere an die Wand neben dem Eingang zum Gerichtssaal, beobachtete die geschäftig hin und her eilenden Mitarbeiter und stieß geräuschvoll die Luft zwischen den Zähnen hervor, ehe er antwortete.

„Schwul, bi, pan... Nenn es von mir aus, wie du willst, Rich. Was du in deiner freien Zeit hinter geschlossenen Türen veranstaltest, ist mir einerlei... Solange nichts davon an die Öffentlichkeit dringt und dem kostbaren Image schadet, das wir über all die Jahre für dich erarbeitet haben. Kannst du dir die Enttäuschung vorstellen, die deine Fans befällt, wenn sie erfahren, dass du tatsächlich was mit diesem... diesem Amerikaner hattest? Wie viele deiner treuen Anhänger das nicht verstehen und dich dafür verurteilen würden? Ganz zu schweigen von der negativen Presse, die dann auf uns alle zukommt! Homosexualität mag ja in Paris oder New York als schick gelten, aber...“  
„Richard!“  
Hastige Schritte drangen an sein Ohr und Richard atmete erleichtert auf, als Edward Heathcliffs abgehetzter Bass den Redeschwall seines Agenten unterbrach. Noch ein weiteres Wort aus dessen Mund und er hätte nicht mehr unbedingt dafür garantieren können, den älteren Mann NICHT an Ort und Stelle eigenhändig zu erwürgen. Dieser Amerikaner! Was bildete Dallas sich eigentlich ein, so über Lee zu sprechen, als wäre dieser ein schmutziges Geheimnis, das es unter allen Umständen zu bewahren galt? Lee, den er über alles liebte und der schon so viel wegen ihm und seiner Feigheit hatte erdulden müssen?   
Nein, über dieses Thema würden sie definitiv zu reden haben! Allerdings nicht jetzt... und vor allem nicht hier.

Unwirsch schüttelte er den Kopf, straffte die Schultern und bot seinem Anwalt die Hand zum Gruß.  
„Ed, tut gut, dich zu sehen. Gibt es noch irgendetwas, das ich wissen sollte, bevor wir die Höhle des Löwen betreten?“  
Der gutgekleidete Mittvierziger verzog das Gesicht zu einem siegessicheren Lächeln, das etwas von der Anspannung nahm, die Richard seit dem Aufstehen in sich trug. Himmel, vielleicht würde dieser Tag doch noch einigermaßen glimpflich zu Ende gehen!  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Richard. Alles, was wir besprochen haben, liegt Richter Harris bereits vor und wurde von der Gegenpartei unterzeichnet. Der heutige Termin ist da eigentlich nur noch eine reine Formsache. Nichts, was dir Kopfzerbrechen bereiten sollte. In spätestens einer Stunde verlässt du dieses Gebäude als freier Mann, das verspreche ich dir.“  
Richard seufzte.  
Eine Stunde!  
Eine ganze Stunde, die er mit Annabell und ihren Anwälten in einem Raum verbringen und den garstigen Blicken und Bemerkungen ausweichen musste, die seine Ex ihm mit Sicherheit zuwerfen würde und die er immer schon gehasst hatte.  
Das würden die längsten sechzig Minuten seines Lebens werden, dachte er resigniert, als er Edward, Dallas und Ruth schließlich mit feuchten Händen zähneknirschend in den Saal folgte und die Gerichtsdiener die Tür hinter ihnen schlossen.   
Was Lee wohl gerade machte?

 

 

 

 

„Du solltest dringend mit ihm reden.“  
Lees Herz schlug hart gegen seinen Brustkorb, als er auf die rot gestrichene Tür vor ihm starrte und Karas Stimme so deutlich in seinem Kopf widerhallte, als stünde sie direkt neben ihm und wäre nicht hunderte von Kilometern weit weg.  
Er seufzte, strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn und verfluchte im Stillen die Nervosität, die sich in ihm aufgebaut hatte und die sich mit jeder Minute, in der er hier untätig Wurzeln schlug, nur noch verstärkte. Er konnte das, richtig? Er konnte vernünftig mit Luke reden und diesem erklären, was ihm schon viel zu lange auf dem Herzen lag.  
Zumindest diese letzte Geste war er ihm schuldig... Wenn er auch sonst so ziemlich alles, was den Waliser betraf, falsch gemacht hatte.  
Entschlossen straffte er die Schultern, atmete tief durch und drückte den Klingelknopf neben der Tür. 

Eine ganze Weile tat sich gar nichts und Lee war bereits drauf und dran, ein zweites Mal zu läuten, als er schließlich doch das Geräusch von Schritten vernahm. Unwillkürlich hielt er die Luft an, als die Tür geöffnet wurde... und stutzte, als er in ein fremdes Gesicht sah.  
„Ja?“  
„Ich... äh...“, stotterte er konsterniert, räusperte sich und musterte den Unbekannten argwöhnisch.  
Schlank und gutaussehend stand er da, mit locker vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und taxierte Lee aus dunkelbraunen Augen heraus mit einem derart kritischen Blick, dass dieser hart schlucken musste. Wer auch immer dieser Kerl war... er schien ihm nicht unbedingt freundlich gesonnen zu sein.  
„Ist Luke da? Ich muss mit ihm reden“, beeilte er sich, zu sagen, ehe die unangenehme Stille, die sich nach seinem Gestammel zwischen ihm und dem anderen Mann ausgebreitet hatte, noch peinlicher werden konnte.  
„Ich glaube nicht“, entgegnete der Fremde kalt und streckte die Hand nach der Klinke aus, bereit, Lee die Tür vor der Nase zuzuknallen.

„Und ich glaube, dass du das nicht zu entscheiden hast.“  
Lee presste die Lippen aufeinander und spannte die Kiefer an, ehe er den eindeutig Jüngeren herablassend anfunkelte und einen Fuß in die Tür stellte. Zorn wallte in ihm auf.  
Was bildete der Kerl sich eigentlich ein? Wer war er überhaupt? Und weshalb führte er sich auf, als wäre er Lukes Anwalt? Gott, er wollte doch nur mit ihm reden!  
„Nicht? Ich weiß genau, wer du bist, Lee Pace... Und auch, was zwischen dir und Luke vorgefallen ist. Und eben aus diesem Grund kann ich dir mit Gewissheit sagen, dass du der letzte Mensch bist, den er jetzt sehen will, kapiert? Wenn du also nicht gleich den Fuß aus der Tür nimmst und verschwindest, dann...“, begann der Dunkelhaarige mit bedrohlich leiser Stimme, als eine andere Person hinter ihm im Flur auftauchte und eine Hand sich auf dessen Schulter legte.   
Eine Person, die Lee verflucht lange sehr viel bedeutet hatte und der er auch jetzt noch tiefe Gefühle entgegenbrachte.   
Sein Magen flatterte aufgeregt.

„Es ist okay, Jon. Gibst du uns ein paar Minuten?“   
Die eindeutig vertraute Geste, mit der Luke den Anderen zu beruhigen wusste, versetzte Lee irritierenderweise einen schmerzhaften Stich. Jon also.   
Hatte er den Namen nicht schon mal irgendwo gehört?  
Er musterte den jungen Mann verstohlen aus dem Augenwinkel heraus. War da nicht ein Typ namens Jon unter den GQ-Models gewesen, mit denen Luke in L.A. regelmäßig gefeiert hatte?  
Jon. Jon Kortajarena. Richtig, das musste er einfach sein!  
„Im Ernst? Du willst wirklich mit ihm reden?“   
Luke nickte kaum merklich und Jon bedachte Lee mit einem letzten, wütenden Blick, ehe er resigniert seufzend mit den Schultern zuckte, dem Waliser etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und sie, nach kurzem Zögern, schließlich doch noch allein ließ.   
Lee sah ihm angestrengt hinterher, ehe er sich Luke zuwandte, der an der Wand lehnte und ihn kritisch beäugte. Die Ringe unter dessen Augen und der harte Zug, der sich nun um seine Mundwinkel legte, ließen Lee leicht zusammenzucken, wusste er doch, dass nur er allein dafür verantwortlich war.  
Verflucht, so schwierig hatte er sich das alles echt nicht vorgestellt!

„Darf ich reinkommen oder schlägt dein Wachhund dann sofort wieder Alarm? Ich muss gestehen, er hat durchaus Charme... wenn auch einen recht eigenwilligen“, sagte Lee in einem Tonfall, von dem er hoffte, dass dieser die unerträgliche Spannung, die in der Luft lag, etwas lockern konnte.  
Luke stieß ein freudloses Lachen aus, runzelte die Stirn und nickte langsam.   
So unangenehm die Situation für sie beide auch war... auf unliebsame Zuhörer konnten sie getrost verzichten. Lee schloss die Tür hinter sich, vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen und versuchte verzweifelt, der Nervosität Herr zu werden, die jetzt, nachdem sie endlich ungestört waren, erneut von ihm Besitz ergreifen wollte.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass du hierher gekommen bist, um meine Freunde zu beleidigen, Lee. Und das ist Jon. Ein Freund. Also... Was willst du hier?“, begann Luke unverblümt und schien ihn mit seinem Blick förmlich durchbohren zu wollen.   
Lee senkte für einen kurzen Augenblick den Kopf, traf ihn der stumme Vorwurf, den er hinter den Worten erkannte, um einiges härter, als er sich eingestehen wollte.   
„Ich wollte mit dir reden, Luke. Etwas, das ich schon viel früher hätte tun sollen“, murmelte er leise.  
„Das hättest du. Aber ist das jetzt noch wichtig? Du müsstest doch gerade auf Wolke sieben schweben, nun, wo du Richard endlich zurück hast. Was interessiert es dich dann noch, wie es mir damit geht? Du hast doch jetzt das, was du wolltest.“  
Der Waliser reckte das Kinn empor und schnaubte verächtlich, eine einstudierte Geste, die verbergen sollte, wie verletzt er in Wirklichkeit war. Lee wusste das... und doch tat es deshalb nicht weniger weh.

„Du... verflucht nochmal, es tut mir leid, Luke. Alles. Ich war ein unglaublich mieses Schwein und ich...“, krächzte er heiser, schluckte mehrmals und verfluchte den Kloß in seinem Hals, der einfach nicht verschwinden wollte.  
Luke fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und legte den Kopf zurück, um an die Decke zu starren und somit Lees Blick auszuweichen.  
„Hör auf mit dem pathetischen Blödsinn, Lee. So bescheuert das auch klingen mag... Ich glaube dir. Ich weiß, dass es dir leid tut. Doch was bringt mir das? Was willst du von mir hören? Dass ich dir verzeihe? Dir Absolution erteile, damit du nachts besser schlafen kannst? Das kann ich nicht... nicht nach all dem, was in Dublin geschehen ist.“  
Lee warf dem Dunkelhaarigen einen langen, nachdenklichen Blick zu.  
Hatte Luke mit seiner Behauptung, er würde nur nach Vergebung suchen, tatsächlich recht? War das wirklich der einzige Grund, weshalb er sich an diesem Morgen dazu entschlossen hatte, mit ihm zu reden?  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
Nein, ganz so simpel konnte der Jüngere ihr Gespräch dann doch nicht abtun... auch wenn Lee verstand, weshalb es für Luke so aussehen musste.   
„Ich will keine... keine Absolution oder dergleichen. Ich will einfach, dass du begreifst, wie sehr ich es bereue, dir nicht das geben zu können, was du verdienst. Du bist ein unglaublicher Mensch, Luke Evans... und ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass du für mich nicht einfach nur ein Ersatz warst... sondern viel, viel mehr als das. Wenn Richard nicht wäre, dann...“

„Dann hätten wir wahrscheinlich eine Chance gehabt, ist es nicht so, Lee? Das wolltest du doch sagen, oder? Es gibt ihn aber... Und er stand von Anfang an zwischen uns. Glaubst du, ich habe das nicht bemerkt? Du hast nie aufgehört, ihn zu lieben und dir zu wünschen, ich wäre er. Ich Idiot hab mir eingebildet, dass du ihn doch, eines Tages, irgendwann vielleicht, endlich vergessen und mit mir glücklich werden würdest... Aber als ich euch zwei gesehen habe, in Karas Wohnzimmer, da war mir klar, dass das ein Fehler war. Dass ich verloren habe... Dass ich nie hätte gewinnen können“, brach es aus Luke hervor, bitter, als hätte er diese Sätze schon viel zu lange mit sich herum geschleppt.  
Lee biss sich betreten auf die Lippe. Er hätte so viel entgegnen können, gutgemeinte Phrasen, leere Worthülsen, die Luke einschmeichelnd den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen und ihm aufzeigen würden, wie falsch er mit seiner Behauptung doch lag. Allerdings wäre dies eine Lüge gewesen... Und das wussten sie beide nur zu gut.

„Willst du, dass ich gehe?“  
Lukes Blick verhakte sich mit dem seinen und für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte Lee, in den grünen Augen des Jüngeren all die Liebe zu sehen, die dieser für ihn empfand und mit der er doch so leichtfertig umgegangen war. Luke hätte ihm, ohne zu zögern, alles von sich gegeben... und mit der Schuld, die diese Erkenntnis in ihm weckte, würde er von nun an leben müssen.  
„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht...“  
Der Waliser nickte stockend.  
„Okay... Dann.. Auf Wiedersehen, Luke.“  
„Mach's gut, Lee. Ich hoffe, du hast endlich das gefunden, wonach du die ganze Zeit über gesucht hast.“  
Lee wollte auf Luke zugehen, ihn umarmen und ihm für all das danken, was er in den acht Monaten ihrer Beziehung für ihn getan hatte... Doch die angespannte Körperhaltung des Dunkelhaarigen hielt ihn von diesem Vorhaben ab. Es war eindeutig zu früh dafür, viel, viel zu früh.  
Also hob er einfach nur die Hand und schenkte Luke ein letztes, schiefes Lächeln, ehe er sich umdrehte, die Tür öffnete und schnellen Schrittes das Haus verließ.  
Hastig bog er um die Straßenecke, lehnte sich gegen die Häuserwand und atmete tief durch. Verdammt, nicht nur, dass er gerade eine Beziehung zu Grabe getragen hatte, die ihm einst unglaublich wichtig gewesen war... Nein, er hatte dadurch auch noch einen sehr guten Freund verloren. Luke würde ihm fehlen. Wehmütig seufzend warf er einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Fast Mittag.   
Ob Richard schon wieder Zuhause war?  
Er brauchte jetzt dringend eine Umarmung von dem Mann, den er liebte und für den er das alles aufgegeben hatte... Und es trotz sämtlicher Schwierigkeiten immer wieder tun würde, dessen war er sich mehr als nur sicher.

 

 

 

„Die Studiowohnung in Mayfair, den Bentley und schlappe vierzig Prozent des bisher erwirtschafteten Vermögens, ohne Zugriff auf kommende Gewinne... Verdammt, Edward, du bist wirklich ein Genie! Ohne dich hätten wir niemals einen so guten Deal abschließen können, stimmt's nicht, Richard?“, stieß Dallas begeistert hervor, kaum, dass sie den Gerichtssaal verlassen hatten und starrte Richard dabei beifallheischend an.

Der hob nur, zynisch lächelnd, die Brauen, setzte sich auf die Bank neben dem Eingang und barg den Kopf in den Händen, ehe ihm ein erleichterter Seufzer entfuhr.  
Was Dallas so spröde als 'guten Deal' bezeichnete, war für ihn wie das Aufwachen nach einem langen, alptraumgeplagten Schlaf; einem Schlaf, der ihn Jahre seines Lebens und etliche Nerven gekostet hatte und dessen Ende heute auch offiziell besiegelt worden war.  
Er war endlich frei und das alleinige Sorgerecht für Mena war ihm auch zugesprochen worden... wen scherte da schon der materielle Verlust, den dieser Sieg ihn letztlich gekostet hatte? Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, hätte er noch mehr davon geopfert, wenn es nötig gewesen wäre. Jetzt würde er unbeschwerter in die Zukunft blicken können... Eine Zukunft, die eindeutig einen Mann mit karamellfarbenem Haar und süchtig machenden Sommersprossen beinhalten würde.  
Allein der Gedanke an Lee und ihre verrückte Versöhnung ließ ihn ungläubig schmunzeln.  
Gott, er konnte es kaum noch erwarten, ihn zu sehen, zu berühren und ihm die gute Nachricht persönlich mitzuteilen!   
Hoffentlich würden sie gleich aufbrechen.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung, Rich? Du siehst aus, als könntest du noch nicht so ganz begreifen, was da gerade geschehen ist.“

Ruth, die im Gerichtssaal nicht von seiner Seite gewichen war und ihm die ganze Zeit aufmunternde Worte zugeflüstert hatte, ließ sich neben ihm nieder, griff nach seiner Hand und musterte ihn mit Sorge in den hellen Augen. So professionell ihre Beziehung auch sein mochte; die Blondine war die einzige in seinem Team, der er mehr als nur berufliche Sympathien entgegenbrachte. Und dieses Gefühl schien durchaus auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen.  
„Mir geht es gut, Ruthie, keine Sorge. Mein Hirn braucht nur noch einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass Annabell und ich ab sofort wirklich getrennte Wege gehen und dieses ganze, nervenaufreibende Theater endlich seinen lange überfälligen Abschluss gefunden hat“, entgegnete er leise und hob den Kopf, um ihr zuzulächeln.  
Die Publizistin runzelte die Stirn und sah hinüber zu Dallas und Edward, die etwas abseits standen und in eine rege Diskussion vertieft zu sein schienen.  
Richard folgte ihrem Blick und fragte sich im Stillen, ob sein Agent den berühmten Anwalt demnächst vielleicht selbst anheuern würde, lief doch auch dessen fünfte Ehe nicht ganz so rund, wie es nach außen hin wirkte.  
Er zuckte die Schultern; anders als Dallas interessierte er sich selten für die Gerüchte, die sich um die Privatsphäre anderer Menschen rankten.

„Du weißt schon, dass ich nicht unbedingt mit der Meinung dieses engstirnigen Holzkopfs da drüben konform gehe, oder? Das, was er da vorhin über dein Liebesleben gesagt hat... Das war unnötig“, murmelte Ruth, ohne den Blick von Dallas abzuwenden.  
Richard brummte zustimmend; er kannte die internen Machtkämpfe, die die zwei sich lieferten, sobald er nicht hinsah, nur zu Genüge und wusste, dass Ruth in dieser Hinsicht doch mehr auf seine persönlichen Belange einging als auf ihren Geldbeutel. Dennoch respektierte er Dallas; der dunkelhaarige Agent war damals der einzige gewesen, der ihn unter Vertrag nehmen wollte und der ihm so eine Chance im Business ermöglicht hatte. Dafür war Richard ihm – trotz all der, über die Jahre gewachsenen, Differenzen – auch weiterhin sehr dankbar, Engstirnigkeit hin oder her.

„Das war es, da gebe ich dir recht. Allerdings dürfte er mit einer Sache nicht ganz falsch gelegen haben... Der Artikel hat euch mehr als nur Kopfzerbrechen bereitet, stimmt's?“  
Ruth löste bei seinen Worten den Blick von Dallas und wandte sich ihm mit einer Miene zu, die deutlich bewies, dass er den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen haben musste.   
„Das hat er. Aber Dank der Bilder aus dem Zoo sind diese Gerüchte ja erfreulicherweise weitestgehend verstummt. Wie geht es Maureen überhaupt? Ich dachte, sie würde dich heute begleiten wollen.“  
„Sie war verhindert.“  
Richard knirschte angestrengt mit den Zähnen und starrte auf das erbsengrüne Linoleum unter seinen Füßen.  
Himmel, weshalb stellten die Gefühle, die er für Lee empfand, nur für so viele Leute ein so großes Problem dar? Wäre der Texaner eine Frau... Jede Wette, dass sich niemand dieser Liebe in den Weg stellen oder weiter über sein Image diskutieren würde? Ganz im Gegenteil... Dallas hätte ihm höchstwahrscheinlich jovial grinsend auf die Schulter geklopft, ihn beglückwünscht und ihm danach ein Bier ausgeben wollen.   
Auf seine Kosten natürlich.  
Und gerade wegen dieses Unverständnisses war es so wichtig, dass er die Beziehung zu Lee erst einmal bis auf Weiteres verheimlichte. Zumindest so lange, bis die Medien das Interesse an ihm und seiner Scheidung verloren und der Amerikaner und er eine Taktik ausgearbeitet hatten, die ihnen, ihren Familien und Freunden (und natürlich auch ihren Karrieren... Lee liebte die Schauspielerei, da konnte er noch so oft behaupten, auch mit einem einfachen Farmerleben glücklich zu sein!) so wenig schaden würde wie nur möglich.  
Er seufzte resigniert.  
Würden diese beschissenen Probleme denn nie aufhören?

„Oh, oh... Da ist eindeutig Ärger im Anmarsch“, wisperte Ruth da plötzlich wie auf Kommando, stuppste ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an und wies auf eine Person, die soeben den Gerichtssaal verlassen hatte und die nun auf ihren mörderisch hohen Stilettos, mit einem diabolischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, zielstrebig auf sie zu kam.  
Richard überlief ein kalter Schauder.   
Annabell! Gott, wie hatte er dieses falsche Biest nur jemals lieben können? Sie, die sich von Lee so dermaßen unterschied, dass man eigentlich kaum noch von der gleichen Gattung sprechen konnte? Er wusste es nicht.   
Und doch hatte er einen Großteil seines Lebens an ihrer Seite zugebracht.  
Verschwendet.  
„Ruth, Liebes! Ob du wohl die Güte hättest, uns einen Augenblick allein zu lassen? Ich würde gern mit meinem Mann unter vier Augen sprechen“, flötete sie in dem affektierten Sing-Sang, der Richard jedes Mal aufs Neue eine unangenehme Gänsehaut bescherte.  
„Exmann“, entfuhr es ihm daher automatisch.   
Ruth warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu und erhob sich erst von ihrem Platz, als Richard ihr mit einem Augenzwinkern zu verstehen gab, dass er die Lage im Griff hatte. Zumindest glaubte er das.  
Er stand auf, strich sich das Jackett glatt und maß Annabell abschätzig.  
Was, zur Hölle, wollte sie von ihm?

„Ich hoffe doch, du kannst deinen Sieg ausreichend genießen, mein Lieber“, begann sie zuckersüß und in einem Tonfall, der genauso falsch war wie das aufgesetzte Lächeln, das ihr Gesicht wie eine furchteinflößende Maske verunstaltete.  
Richard ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und vergrub die Nägel im Fleisch, damit der Schmerz ihn davon abhielt, sie augenblicklich in Grund und Boden zu brüllen. Die Genugtuung, sich von ihr in die Enge getrieben zu fühlen, würde er ihr nicht mehr geben.   
Nie wieder.

„Was auch immer du mir zu sagen hast... Fass dich kurz. Für derlei Dramatik fehlt mir jeglicher Sinn“, schnappte er und erntete zur Belohnung eine perfekt gezupfte, hochgezogene Braue, die ihrem Gesicht eine erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit dem Joker aus Batman verlieh.   
Langsam sollte sie wirklich die Finger vom Botox lassen, wollte sie nicht demnächst wie ihre eigene Karikatur aussehen, dachte er mit einer gewissen Schadenfreude und konnte sich ein Grinsen nur schwerlich verkneifen.  
Annabell trat einen Schritt vor, streckte die Hand aus und strich ihm, ehe er zurückweichen konnte, die Haare aus der Stirn. Sie hatte es nie gemocht, wenn er sie etwas länger trug und auch jetzt zeugte ihre Miene deutlich von diesem Umstand. Sei's drum... Ihr musste es ja auch nicht mehr gefallen.

„Richie, Richie... Das war ja immer das Problem. Dir fehlt der Sinn für alles, was das Leben erst lebenswert macht. Geld, Ruhm, Macht... Über den Sex reden wir lieber erst gar nicht. Aber gut, du wolltest, das ich mich kurz fasse, also komme ich zum eigentlichen Punkt. Wie geht’s deiner kleinen Schwuchtel? Hält sie dir gerade das Bett warm, während du hier stehst und den starken Mann markierst?“  
Ihr Tonfall hatte sich nicht verändert, war genauso honigsanft und einschmeichelnd wie noch vor ein paar Sekunden, doch Richard hatte das Gefühl, als hätte er die Schärfe von zersplittertem Glas angenommen, das sich mit jedem Wort tiefer in seine Eingeweide bohrte.  
Woher wusste sie verdammt nochmal von Lee? Und – was bald noch wichtiger war – was hatte sie mit diesem Wissen vor?

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst. Das Kapitel ist lange vorbei und die Meldung dürfte mittlerweile selbst dich und deine Spione erreicht haben, oder etwa nicht?“, beeilte er sich, zu sagen und bemerkte das Zittern in seiner Stimme erst, als es zu spät war.  
„Ist es das? Der Artikel über dich und die kleine Schlampe von Sekretärin mag deine Fans ja versöhnt haben, nachdem sie so viel über dein wahres Ich haben lesen müssen... Mich täuscht du damit allerdings keine Sekunde. Er ist in London, hab ich recht? In deinem Haus?“  
Sie wusste, dass er log.   
Und er wusste, dass er, trotz des Sieges vor Gericht, erneut gegen sie verloren hatte. So, wie er es immer schon getan hatte. Der irrationale Gedanke, Annabell mit dem heutigen Tag endgültig loszuwerden, zerfiel vor seinen Augen zu Staub.  
Würde er sich denn nie völlig von ihr befreien können?   
Niedergeschlagen presste er die Kiefer gegeneinander, hob in einer entwaffnenden Geste die Hände und starrte ihr in das triumphierend lächelnde Gesicht.  
„Sag schon... Was willst du?“, flüsterte er rau und hasste sich dafür, einmal mehr zu beweisen, wie schwach und nutzlos er doch war.  
Lee hatte das alles nicht verdient... Nein, nicht nur Lee... Niemand hatte es verdient, sich mit so einer jämmerlichen Kreatur wie ihm zu belasten.

Annabell, die ihren unerwarteten Schachzug sichtlich zu genießen schien, beugte sich vertraulich vor und umfasste seinen Unterarm mit einer Kraft, die er ihr niemals zugetraut hätte. Schmerzhaft gruben sich ihre Nägel in die unter dem Stoff liegende Haut und er stieß zischend die Luft zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
Verflucht, warum nur kam er sich im Moment so vor, als wäre er ein Kaninchen, das zitternd vor der lauernden Schlange sitzt?

„Was ich will? Das fragst du noch? Rache will ich! Rache dafür, dass du mich abserviert hast, kurz bevor du mit diesen Fantasy-Streifen den Durchbruch schaffst und die dicke Kohle einheimst. Rache dafür, dass ich meinem Vater erklären musste, weshalb wir das Familienanwesen jetzt doch verkaufen müssen! Ich habe dir damals versprochen, dass ich dich zurück in die Gosse schicke, aus der du einst gekrochen kamst... und sollte ich jemals irgendwo lesen, dass du dich aus Liebe zu diesem widerlichen Schwulen ebenfalls outest und damit alles in den Dreck ziehst, was wir hatten... Dann werde ich dir Mena wegnehmen lassen. Natürlich erst, nachdem ich dein Image und all das zerstört habe, was du dir bisher erarbeitet hast. Also sei lieber vorsichtig in nächster Zeit.“

Richard stierte seine Exfrau entsetzt an.  
Sein Hirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren und er spürte, wie ihm kalter Schweiß auf die Stirn trat.  
Das konnte sie doch unmöglich ernst gemeint haben!  
Nichts als leere Worte, richtig? Rachsüchtige Drohungen, die keinerlei Bestand hatten und die sich in Luft auflösten, sobald man sie eingehender betrachtete! Sie konnte ihm Mena nicht wegnehmen, war es nicht so?   
„Du widerst mich an“, zischte er, straffte die Schultern und stieß sie so hart von sich, dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand prallte.   
Er musste sich unglaublich zusammenreißen, um sich nicht auf sie zu stürzen und ihr das Gift, das sie verspritzte, aus dem Leib zu prügeln. Sie konnte froh sein, dass sie eine Frau war, denn sonst... Er hätte es, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, getan.  
Und wahrscheinlich hätte es ihm sogar gefallen.  
„Denk an meine Worte, Richie. Und handle danach. Ein falsches Wort und puff... Schachmatt. Merk dir das.“  
Ihr schrilles Lachen klang wie ein unheilvolles Omen.

Ruth und Dallas, die die Szene aus einiger Entfernung beobachtet hatten, eilten auf Richard zu und hielten ihn beschwichtigend zurück, während die beiden angeheuerten Sicherheitsleute alarmierte Blicke tauschten und nur darauf zu warten schienen, dass die Lage sich verschärfte.  
„Wir sollten hier schleunigst verschwinden, ehe die Presse Wind von der Sache bekommt. Nicht auszudenken, was das für einen Skandal hinter sich herziehen würde“, murrte Dallas, hakte sich bei Richard unter und schob ihn bestimmt in Richtung des Nebeneingangs, vor dem ihre Limousine geparkt hatte.   
Ruth folgte ihnen, nachdem sie ein paar Worte mit den Security gewechselt hatte, umgehend und mit versteinerter Miene. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort, bis sie die schmale Gasse erreichten und – Gott sei Dank unbehelligt – hinter den getönten Scheiben des Mercedes verschwunden und somit in Sicherheit waren.  
Erst dann brach das Donnerwetter über Richard herein.

„Was, zum Teufel, hast du dir da drinnen gerade gedacht? Bist du jetzt vollständig übergeschnappt? Deine Ex in einem öffentlichen Gebäude anzugreifen... Ich glaub, du hast sie nicht mehr alle!“, polterte der dunkelhaarige Agent mit zornesroter Miene los und beäugte Richard, als wäre dieser tatsächlich reif für die geschlossene Anstalt.  
„Das ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte Rich nicht mit der Hexe allein lassen sollen. Sie hat ihn eindeutig provoziert. Ich...“, stammelte Ruth kleinlaut und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Provokation hin und her... Ich will wissen, wie es zu diesem Ausraster kam. Sofort!“  
Dallas starrte Richard auffordernd an und auch Ruth war mehr als nur ein bisschen daran interessiert, was tatsächlich zwischen Annabell und ihm vorgefallen war.  
Nicht, dass er es den beiden je erzählen würde. Nein, seine Exfrau hatte ihm eindeutig zu verstehen gegeben, was dann auf ihn, Lee und Mena zukam... Und Dallas Meinung über das Thema war ebenfalls mehr als nur unmissverständlich gewesen. Er konnte es drehen und wenden, wie er wollte: Er musste Annabells mieses Spiel mitspielen und schweigen... Und inständig darauf hoffen, dass sie ihre Drohungen niemals wahr machen würde.  
Doch würde Lee das auch verstehen?  
Oder würde er ihn nun endgültig verlieren?  
Angestrengt wandte Richard den Kopf und starrte aus dem Wagenfenster hinaus auf eine Welt, die ihm plötzlich unglaublich kalt und grausam vorkam.


	16. Into the storm

We sailed on together, we drifting apart  
And here you are by my side.

So now I come to you with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say.  
So here I am with open arms,  
hoping you'll see what your love means to me.   
Open Arms.

( Open arms - Elbow )

 

Schau für mich in deine Zukunft, sieh ganz genau hin. Bin ich da zu finden? Sag mir, hast du auch in Jahren noch einen Platz dort für mich?  
Ich weiß, ich hab zu viele Fehler, bin nicht einfach und werde es auch niemals sein. Doch nur mit dir kann ich wirklich stark sein. Nur durch dich fühle ich mich wirklich frei. Und so lange du bei mir bist, habe ich nichts zu befürchten.  
Werden wir diesmal einen Weg finden, die aufkommende Dunkelheit zu überstehen?  
Wirst du mich halten, wenn ich zweifle, mich stützen, wenn ich falle und mich wieder aufrichten, wenn ich am Boden liege? Ist die Liebe unsere letzte Chance?  
Oder zerbrechen wir erneut an der Wahrheit, die unseren Traum zerstören will?

 

 

„Irgendwie sieht das anders aus als auf dem Foto, findest du nicht?“  
Skeptisch ließ Lee den Blick zwischen seinem Handydisplay und dem gusseisernen Topf auf dem Herd hin und her schweifen, ehe er die Brünette zu seiner Linken fragend ansah.  
Maureen nickte bedeutungsschwer, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und knabberte grübelnd auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.  
„Duftet auch anders, als ich es von Bolognese gewohnt bin. Ein bisschen muffig, wenn du mich fragst“, erwiderte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und rümpfte die Nase, nachdem sie an der undefinierbar braunen Masse, in der Lee argwöhnisch herumrührte, gerochen hatte.  
„Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, alles genau nach Anleitung zubereitet zu haben?“  
„Eigentlich schon. Allerdings hast du dann geklingelt und ich hab vielleicht einen Moment zu lange nicht hingesehen...“  
„Willst du mir jetzt etwa die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben? Ich glaube nicht, dass das da“, sie deutete mit dem Finger auf die zähe, klumpende Tunke, „jemals auch nur annähernd genießbar war. Vielleicht kannst du es an das Kriegsministerium verkaufen. Die suchen doch immer nach neuen Biowaffen.“   
Lee zuckte mit den Schultern, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Nasenspitze und seufzte langgezogen.

Die träge vor sich hin blubbernde Substanz da vor ihm wies tatsächlich nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit der köstlichen Sauce auf, die Richard in Wellington immer für sie gezaubert hatte, wenn ihnen abends, nach einem langen, anstrengenden Drehtag, der Sinn nach etwas anderem als Kantinenessen und ihren lärmenden Kollegen gestanden hatte. Allein bei der Erinnerung daran lief ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen und er verfluchte sich im Stillen dafür, seinem Freund damals nicht intensiver bei der Zubereitung über die Schulter geguckt zu haben.   
Dabei hatte er den Gedanken, zur Feier des Tages etwas nur für sie beide zu kochen, auf dem Nachhauseweg noch für eine grandiose Idee gehalten... nun, diese Überraschung war gründlich daneben gegangen.

Sein frustriertes Gemurmel, als er das Handy weglegte, die Bolognese vom Herd zog und die Flamme ausdrehte, entlockte Maureen ein gutmütiges Schnauben.  
„Komm schon, das war nur ein blöder Witz. Lass mich das mal machen.“  
Energisch drängelte sie sich an ihm vorbei, kratzte das missglückte Ergebnis seiner nicht vorhandenen Kochkunst aus dem Topf und ließ es im Mülleimer verschwinden, ehe sie sich die Hände an ihrer Hose abwischte und erneut schnupperte.  
„Eindeutig angebrannt.“  
Lee furchte die Stirn.  
Typisch... warum passierte ihm das eigentlich andauernd? Genervt verfrachtete er das benutzte Kochgeschirr in die Spülmaschine, knallte die Tür zu und lehnte sich schmollend dagegen. Hätte er doch einfach irgendwo einen Tisch bestellt!   
Restaurants gab es hier in London ja mehr als genug. 

„Nun guck nicht so, als wäre soeben der dritte Weltkrieg ausgebrochen, Großer. So was passiert... und glaub mir, ich kann ein Lied davon singen. Meine Mutter lässt mich seit Jahren nicht mehr in ihre Küche, aus Angst, ich könnte das Nudelwasser anbrennen lassen.“  
„DU kannst nicht kochen?“, entfuhr es Lee überrascht.   
Er musterte die zierliche, junge Rechtsanwaltsgehilfin eingehend, die nun ihrerseits mit den Schultern zuckte und den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Ich mein, du bist Irin, eine Frau....“  
„Halleluja, lang leben die Vorurteile!“  
Maureen verdrehte die Augen und griff nach dem benutzten Kochlöffel auf der Arbeitsplatte, um ihm spielerisch damit zu drohen.  
„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich dich jetzt echt für den letzten, sexistischen Hillbilly halten, Texas. Ja, ich bin eine Frau, ja ich bin Irin, aber nein, ich kann nicht kochen. Möchtest du das noch weiter kommentieren oder sollten wir nicht besser im Netz nach einem vernünftigen Lieferservice suchen, der noch was anderes außer Pizza und Burger im Angebot hat? Rich wird sicher demnächst wieder hier eintrudeln.“ 

Lee hob entwaffnend die Hände und schenkte ihr dabei ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. Wieder einmal hatte er die hübsche Dunkelhaarige völlig falsch eingeschätzt und er fragte sich, wie oft das wohl noch vorkommen würde. Maureen war für ihn ein einziges Rätsel... und doch hatte er ihre Gegenwart in den letzten Tagen unheimlich zu schätzen gelernt.  
Ohne ihre Hilfe wären Richard und er womöglich nie wieder zusammen gekommen.  
Er öffnete den Laptop, der auf dem Küchentisch stand und zog sich einen Stuhl heran.   
„Okay, das Argument lasse ich gelten, obwohl ich nach der ganzen Gemüseschnippelei durchaus einen Burger vertragen könnte. Nichtsdestotrotz sollte meine Überraschung – wenn schon nicht selbst gekocht – dann wohl doch etwas nobler sein als das. Crisp verdient etwas Besonderes nach diesem Scheißtag... Vor allem, weil es unser letzter, gemeinsamer Abend für eine lange Zeit sein wird.“  
Er biss sich bei dem Gedanken auf die Lippe, um einen melancholischen Seufzer zu unterdrücken. Morgen früh ging sein Flieger zurück in die Staaten, wo bereits am Mittwoch die Vorbereitung zur Lincoln-Premiere beginnen würden. Und so sehr er seinen Job auch liebte und dankbar für die Chance gewesen war, unter Spielberg zu arbeiten... in Momenten wie diesen wünschte er sich, damals nicht für diese Rolle vorgesprochen zu haben und nun deshalb auf roten Teppichen herum flanieren zu müssen.   
Maureen ließ sich neben ihm nieder und zwinkerte verschwörerisch, ehe ihr Blick auf den Bildschirm fiel.

„Gott, du bist einfach nur süß, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt? Ist Rich nicht selbst ab Mitte nächster Woche in den USA? Er dreht doch diesen Katastrophenfilm in Michigan. Irgendwas mit Tornados, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, richtig? Da gibt es doch sicher die ein oder andere Möglichkeit, dass ihr euch am Wochenende sehen könnt. Wie weit ist New York denn von Detroit entfernt? Ich muss gestehen, ich bin ein völliger Versager in Geographie“, entgegnete sie grinsend und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
Lee nickte.  
„Mit dem Flugzeug knapp zwei Stunden, also nichts Wildes, da hast du schon recht. Trotzdem... Wir haben bereits so viel Zeit verloren und ich hasse den Gedanken, ihn die nächsten Wochen hauptsächlich über Skype zu sehen. Kannst du jetzt verstehen, weshalb der heutige Abend einfach perfekt werden muss?“  
Maureen spielte grübelnd mit den Fransen ihres Halstuchs.  
„Was Besonderes also... Weshalb wickelst du dir nicht einfach eine rote Schleife um und drapierst dich nackt auf dem Sofa? Darüber vergisst unser grummeliger Dickschädel bestimmt das Essen... und alles andere.“  
„Sehr witzig, wirklich... Sehr witzig“, entgegnete Lee kopfschüttelnd, tippte sein Gesuch ein und blickte dabei verstohlen zu Maureen hinüber, deren Lippen ein absolut unschuldiges Grinsen umspielte.  
Wo hatte sie bloß eine derartige Unverfrorenheit her?  
Als ob er auf die hirnrissige Idee kommen und diesen, doch recht privaten, Teil seiner Überraschung ausgerechnet mit Richards Exfreundin ausdiskutieren würde!   
Sympathie gut und schön - und er mochte die Irin wirklich sehr – aber mit ihr über sein Sexleben zu sinnieren und wie er dieses aufpeppen könnte... Das ging dann selbst ihm zu weit. 

Lee seufzte, wühlte sich durch die immens hohe Anzahl an Lieferdiensten und blieb an einem Angebot hängen, das seinem Freund mit Sicherheit auch zusagen würde.  
Zufrieden mit seiner Wahl, stellte er ein ansprechendes Menü zusammen, schickte die Bestellung ab und klappte das Notebook mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln zu, ehe er Maureen erneut seine Aufmerksamkeit widmete.  
„So, das wäre erledigt. Und was machen wir jetzt, bis das Essen kommt?“  
„Och, ich hätte da schon eine Idee...“  
Die Brünette schmunzelte konspirativ. 

Keine fünfzehn Minuten später fläzte sich Lee entspannt in einem der herrlich bequemen Liegestühle auf Richards Terrasse, lauschte dem plätschernden Wasser des Fontänenspringbrunnens, den sein Freund vor Jahren in Ungarn gekauft und auf abenteuerlichen Wegen nach London verschifft hatte und nippte an seinem Cocktailglas. Wie hatte Maureen den Drink doch gleich genannt?   
Irish Dew?  
Er hatte erst heftig lachen und die Brünette danach ungläubig anstarren müssen, war dies in Texas doch eine recht geläufige Bezeichnung für Marihuana (nicht, dass er das Zeug in seiner Schulzeit nie angerührt hätte; allerdings war er diesem Alter dann mittlerweile doch entwachsen und bevorzugte heute andere Möglichkeiten, sich zu entspannen) und er glaubte nicht, dass Richard sehr amüsiert darüber wäre, sie beide bekifft hier vorzufinden.  
Nachdem Maureen ihm jedoch erklärt hatte, dass damit in Wahrheit 'Irischer Tau' gemeint war und keine illegale Substanz, hatte er erst skeptisch an seinem Glas genippt und nach den ersten Tropfen festgestellt, dass Whiskey mit Apfelsaft und Cranberrysirup etwas war, an dessen Geschmack er sich durchaus würde gewöhnen können.

Die Eiswürfel klickten leise gegeneinander, als er das Glas nach einem weiteren Schluck neben sich auf dem Tischchen abstellte, sich ausgiebig streckte und dabei verstohlen gähnend zwinkerte.  
„Hätte ich gewusst, dass du so k.o. bist, dann wäre dein Cocktail kindersicher gewesen“, flachste Maureen, schob ihre Sonnenbrille auf die Nasenspitze und musterte ihn mit einem prüfenden Blick, den Lee mit einem Schulterzucken abtat.  
„Alkoholfrei? Wo bleibt denn da der Spaß? Deine Fürsorge in allen Ehren, meine Liebe, aber ich bin schon groß und hab eine Mutter. Und der macht Kara bereits regelmäßig Konkurrenz, von daher...“  
„Groß bist du, das stimmt.“   
Sie nickte anerkennend.  
„Ob deine physische Erscheinung jedoch geistige Reife impliziert, wage ich, zu bezweifeln.“  
„Blöde Ziege“, konterte Lee angesäuert und streckte ihr die Zunge raus, was Maureen einmal mehr heftig kichern ließ. Eine ganze Weile tönte ihr albernes Gelächter über den Rasen und durchbrach die nachmittägliche Stille.

„Jetzt aber mal Spaß beiseite, Lee. Es gibt da etwas, um das ich dich bitten möchte...“, murmelte sie, nachdem sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war und schaute nachdenklich dem Vogelpärchen zu, das auf der Brunnenmauer entlang tippelte und seinen Durst an dem stilvoll gearbeiteten Wasserspiel stillte.  
„Schieß los. Ich bin ganz Ohr.“  
Lee setzte sich erstaunt auf und wandte sich ihr zu. Was hatte sie ihm nur zu sagen?  
Der ernste Ton, den sie plötzlich anschlug und den er nicht von ihr gewohnt war, irritierte ihn und machte ihn doch gleichzeitig neugierig auf das, was jetzt kommen würde.  
Maureen räusperte sich umständlich, schlang die Arme um die Beine und stützte ihr Kinn auf den Knien ab. Die Herbstsonne ließ ihr Haar rötlich funkeln.

„Liebst du ihn? Also, ich meine... So richtig? So sehr, dass du bereit wärst, etwas schier Unmögliches zu tun? Etwas, dass dich unter Umständen einiges kosten könnte?“, stammelte sie nach ein paar Augenblicken tonlos, schob sich die Brille ins Haar und rieb sich die Nase, ehe sie ihm einen langen, fragenden Blick zusandte.  
Lee runzelte die Stirn.  
Natürlich liebte er Richard, das stand für ihn völlig außer Frage. Und so schrecklich, wie er sich die letzten Wochen ohne den Briten gefühlt hatte, sollte es unter keinen Umständen je wieder werden. Für ihr Glück, diese zweite Chance, die ihnen nach all dem Leid gewährt worden war, würde er so ziemlich alles in Kauf nehmen, dessen war er sich sicher.  
Doch weshalb wollte Maureen von ihm eine Antwort auf diese Frage? Sorgte sie sich um Richard oder hatte sie etwa andere Motive? War sie womöglich immer noch in ihn verliebt und versuchte so, ihre Optionen abzuwiegen?   
Konnte sie ihm immer noch gefährlich werden?  
Nur, wenn dem so wäre... wieso hatte sie ihm dann in Dublin auf die Sprünge geholfen?  
Warum den Ärger mit Kara und Luke riskiert, wenn es doch um so vieles einfacher gewesen wäre, Richard Lügen über ihn zu erzählen und diesen dadurch an sich zu binden?  
Nein, das ergab alles keinen wirklichen Sinn! Seine Befangenheit ihr gegenüber spielte ihm einfach nur einen miesen Streich, nichts weiter.

Er atmete tief durch, griff nach seinem Glas und trank einen großen Schluck, bevor er die schnippischen Bemerkungen, die ihm diesbezüglich auf der Zunge lagen, herunter würgte und zu einer ehrlichen Antwort ansetzte.  
„Das tue ich. Ich meine, ich habe eine ganze Weile gebraucht, um mir das selbst eingestehen zu können, aber... Ja, so pathetisch das auch klingen mag... Richard ist die Liebe meines Lebens und eher sterbe ich, als ihn noch einmal zu verlieren.“  
Er nickte gehemmt.  
Sie musste nicht unbedingt wissen, wie kurz er damals bereits davor gestanden hatte, diese Aussage Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. 

„Wow, das ist nicht pathetisch, sondern einfach nur wunderschön. Ich hoffe zwar nicht, dass du jemals so weit gehen musst, aber...“, erwiderte die junge Frau sichtlich ergriffen und zuckte zusammen, als die beiden Vögel laut zwitschernd direkt über ihren Köpfen in den Himmel flatterten.   
Ein wehmütiges Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie ihnen nachsah.  
„Ich habe vorhin eine Bitte erwähnt. Du weißt, dass Richard mir wirklich sehr am Herzen liegt und deshalb... Versprich mir eines – egal, was auch in Zukunft geschieht, ganz gleich, welche Probleme noch auf euch zukommen sollten... Gib ihn nicht auf. Gib euch nicht auf. Okay? Er braucht dich... auch wenn er das manchmal selbst nicht sehen will.“ 

Lee war bei ihren Worten ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen, ganz so, als hätte sie ihm soeben ein großes Unheil prophezeit.   
Was hatte sie damit gemeint? Egal, was auch in Zukunft geschieht? War das nur eine einfache Floskel gewesen oder wusste die Brünette mehr, als sie hier preisgab?  
Lauerten da schon die ersten Schatten auf sie, bereit, zuzuschlagen und ihre noch junge Beziehung in ihren Grundfesten zu erschüttern?  
War der heutige Termin vielleicht doch kein Sieg auf ganzer Linie, wie Ed es Richard versprochen hatte?  
Maureen würde das doch sicherlich wissen, oder? Immerhin arbeitete sie in dessen Kanzlei.

Sein abwägender Blick verfing sich mit dem ihren, doch alles, was er in ihren Augen fand, war absolute Offenheit und der stumme Wunsch, ihrer Bitte Folge zu leisten.   
Richard war ihnen beiden unglaublich wichtig, das erkannte er jetzt... wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen.  
Es war keine Liebe, die Maureen an den Briten band; nur eine tiefe, hingebungsvolle Freundschaft. Etwas, das er selbst nur zu gut kannte, hegte er doch ähnlich starke Empfindungen für Kara. Und gerade deshalb verstand er auch, weshalb sie sich hatte vergewissern müssen, dass seine Gefühle tatsächlich aufrichtiger Natur waren und keinem selbstsüchtigen Spiel entsprangen. 

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung, deren Beherrschung er eindeutig Terrys schweißtreibendem Elben-Training zu verdanken hatte, stand er von seiner Liege auf, setzte sich neben Maureen und umarmte die überrascht aufkeuchende junge Frau lange.

„Ich verspreche es dir. Ich konnte ihn all die Jahre nicht aufgeben, also werde ich es auch jetzt nicht tun. Allerdings hoffe ich natürlich, ebenso wie du, dass sich mir diese Frage niemals mehr stellen wird. Strenggenommen ist es langsam mal an der Zeit für ein bisschen Glück, findest du nicht?“, raunte er heiser an ihrem Ohr, löste die Umarmung und legte lächelnd den Kopf schief, um sie anzusehen.   
Die Brünette griff nach seiner Hand, nickte und strahlte ihn an.  
„Das ist es. Und ich drücke euch inständig die Daumen dafür. Ihr habt es, vor allen anderen, wirklich mehr als nur verdient. Ihr...“  
Das schrille Läuten der Türklingel unterbrach sie abrupt.  
„Das wird dein Essen sein. Geh schon. Nicht, dass der Lieferant wieder abhaut und deine Überraschung verdirbt“, nuschelte Maureen belegt.  
Lee sprang auf, lächelte ihr dankbar zu und beeilte sich, zur Haustür zu gelangen. Auf dem Weg dahin warf er einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr und schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.  
Fast vier.   
Wo steckte Richard nur so lange?

 

 

 

Zweiundvierzig, dreiundvierzig, vierund...  
„Mister Armitage? Ist alles in Ordnung? Sie sehen so blass aus, fehlt Ihnen etwas?“  
Dorothy Boleyn, Richards Nachbarin und ihres Zeichens pensionierte Ärztin für Kinderheilkunde, winkte ihm über ihren frisch gestrichenen Gartenzaun hinweg aufgeregt zu und unterbrach damit seinen Versuch, die Klinkersteine zu zählen, die er im letzten Sommer an der Hausfassade hatte anbringen lassen.

Lautlos fluchend zwang er sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen und nickte ihr höflich zu.  
„Keine Sorge, Misses Boleyn, mir geht es gut. Ich habe einfach nur zu wenig geschlafen. Mein Terminkalender kennt da leider keine Gnade.“  
„Ja, ja, die jungen Menschen von heute. Abends zu lange feiern und tagsüber auch ständig auf Achse. Gönnen Sie ihrem Körper ein wenig mehr Ruhe, Richard. Sie haben nur den einen“, belehrte sie ihn liebenswürdig und wünschte ihm einen guten Tag, ehe sie sich, fröhlich pfeifend, wieder ihren Rosen zuwandte.

Richard seufzte.  
Sein Plan, einfach hier stehen zu bleiben und auf ein Wunder zu hoffen, war demzufolge auch gescheitert. Nervös schritt er auf den Hauseingang zu, kramte umständlich nach dem Schlüssel und öffnete so geräuschlos wie nur möglich die Tür, um danach im Innern zu verschwinden und neugierige Augen und Ohren auszusperren. Im Flur angekommen,setzte er sich auf eine der Treppenstufen, die ins Obergeschoss führten, lockerte die Krawatte und atmete mehrmals tief durch, um sein rasant schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen, ehe er Lee unter die Augen treten musste.

Lee.

Stundenlang war er nach dem beschämenden Vorfall mit Annabell durch die Straßen gelaufen, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg aus dieser vertrackten Situation. Gefunden hatte er ihn allerdings nicht.   
Wie auch?  
Wie sollte er Lee begreiflich machen, dass er einfach nicht öffentlich zu dem stehen konnte, was er für den Amerikaner empfand? Das Thema war schon von Anfang an ein wunder Punkt zwischen ihnen gewesen und der Jüngere hatte ihm mehr als nur ein Mal deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, was er von dieser Einstellung hielt.  
Doch wenn er es tat... wenn er sich offiziell zu Lee bekennen würde, was dann? Nicht nur, dass so ein Statement seine vielversprechende Karriere auf der Stelle beenden könnte, wenn man Dallas düsteren Prognosen Glauben schenkte. Nein, was noch viel wichtiger war, wichtiger als seine berufliche Zukunft und alles, was damit zusammenhing... Er würde Mena verlieren. Und das durfte unter keinen Umständen geschehen.  
Annabell hatte ihn völlig in der Hand... Und sie würde alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um diesen Vorteil auch dementsprechend auszunutzen... erbarmungslos.

Verdrossen barg er das Gesicht in den Händen und fragte sich, zum x-ten Mal an diesem Tag, weshalb er nicht einfach im Bett verschwinden und die Decke über den Kopf ziehen konnte, bis all seine Probleme sich in Luft aufgelöst hatten, als er plötzlich fröhliches Gelächter vernahm.   
Langsam hob er den Kopf und sah, wie die Küchentür sich öffnete und Lee, gefolgt von einer heftig kichernden Maureen, in den Flur stolperte.  
Beim Anblick des hinreißenden Lächelns, das sich nun auf Lees Lippen schlich, als dieser seinen Freund entdeckte, zog sich Richards Herz peinigend zusammen.  
Gott, wie sollte er nur je in der Lage sein, sein weiteres Leben ohne diesen anbetungswürdigen Kerl an seiner Seite zu bestreiten? 

„Hey Babe, wir haben dich gar nicht reinkommen gehört. Wie lange sitzt du denn schon hier? Alles okay?“, fragte Lee erstaunt, setzte sich neben ihn auf die Treppe und strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn, ehe er sich vorbeugte, um ihn zu küssen.  
Richard schloss die Augen und gab sich der Berührung hin, unfähig, an etwas anderes zu denken als den überwältigenden Schmerz, den der Verlust dieses Mannes unweigerlich mit sich bringen würde.  
Er konnte es nicht, er konnte das nicht länger ertragen!  
Abrupt beendete er den Kuss, lehnte sich ein Stück zurück und wich Lees forschendem Blick aus, der auf ihm ruhte und seine Nervosität in ungeahnte Höhen trieb. Seine Handinnenflächen fühlten sich unangenehm feucht an.  
„Ich... äh... brauchte einen Augenblick, um...“, stotterte er und sah flehend zu Maureen hinüber, die ihn ebenfalls mit sorgenvoller Miene taxierte. Die Brünette nickte verstehend. Sie hatte intuitiv begriffen, um was er sie da so stumm gebeten hatte. Dies würde ein Gespräch werden, das eindeutig nur für Lee und ihn reserviert war.  
„Ich bin dann mal weg, Jungs“, trällerte sie mit einer gespielten Heiterkeit, die nicht recht zu der gespannten Stimmung passen wollte.  
„Richard, ich hab die Bücher für Mena in dein Arbeitszimmer gelegt. Grüß die Motte morgen bitte ganz lieb von mir und sag ihr, dass es mir leid tut, nicht bei ihrer Einschulung dabei sein zu können. Und falls irgendwas ist... du hast ja meine Nummer.“  
„Danke.“  
Er lächelte mechanisch, erwiderte ihre Umarmung und registrierte den langen, vielsagenden Blick, den sie mit Lee tauschte, ehe sie den Amerikaner ebenfalls umarmte, die Haustür öffnete und in ihren Mini stieg.

„Ich glaube, ich gehe mal schnell duschen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Ich...“, begann Richard unbeholfen, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, unterbrach sich allerdings, als er die Sorge in Lees Augen aufblitzen sah.  
„Das kannst du später noch.“   
Der Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf, streckte die Hand aus und half ihm auf die Beine.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir erstmal etwas essen? Ich hab da eine Kleinigkeit vorbereitet und es wäre wirklich schade, wenn es kalt werden würde. Außerdem wette ich mit dir, dass du heute noch nicht einen Bissen zu dir genommen hast, ist es nicht so?“

Richard nickte.  
„Stimmt. Ich hatte keine Zeit dafür.“  
Nahrung hatte auf seiner Prioritätenliste in den letzten Stunden eine eher untergeordnete Rolle gespielt, waren seine Gedanken doch mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen. Zu seinem Erstaunen hatte er allerdings tatsächlich Hunger und allein der Geruch, der aus dem Esszimmer kam, ließ seinen Magen laut und vernehmlich knurren; ein Geräusch, das Lee ein zärtliches Schmunzeln ins Gesicht malte.  
„Keine Zeit? Du bist unmöglich, Babe.“  
Er beugte sich vor, küsste Richard erneut innig und schob ihn danach sanft, aber bestimmt durch die Esszimmertür.

„Dann wollen wir dich mal füttern. Ich hoffe, dir ist nach Indisch? Die Auswahl im Monkey Temple war so gigantisch, dass ich mich kaum entscheiden konnte. Deshalb hab ich einfach die halbe Speisekarte geordert “, sagte Lee verschmitzt und deutete auf den sorgfältig gedeckten Tisch, der sich unter den vielen, verschiedenen Köstlichkeiten, die dort sorgsam auf Warmhalteplatten ruhten, schier zu biegen schien.  
„Du bist verrückt, Grin.“  
„Nur nach dir. Und jetzt lass uns essen.“  
Lee setzte sich an den Tisch, legte den Kopf schief und lächelte ihn einladend an.  
Richard presste die Kiefer aufeinander, um das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, das ihm bei diesem Anblick und den Worten, die so liebevoll geklungen hatten, die Kehle zuschnürte. Nicht nur, dass Lee ihm die Zeit gab, seine Gedanken zu sammeln, bevor er sich ihm offenbarte, nein, sein Freund hatte sich anscheinend zusätzlich vorgenommen, ihren letzten, gemeinsamen Tag zu etwas ganz Besonderem zu machen.  
Er nahm auf dem gegenüberliegenden Stuhl Platz und griff nach Lees Händen. Dieser schaute ihn abwartend an.  
„Babe? Was ist los mit dir? Hast du mir irgendwas zu sagen?“  
Richard schluckte.  
Er schuldete ihm die Wahrheit.  
Augenblicklich.  
„Ehrlich gesagt ja. Ich habe dir einiges zu erzählen.“

Und das tat er dann auch.   
Er sprach über alles, was sich im Gericht und danach ereignet hatte. Dallas schnippische Kommentare, Ruths Vermutung, dass er mit Maureen zusammen war, Annabells Verwünschungen und die Drohung, die sie ausgestoßen hatte... Er redete und redete und ließ nichts aus, bis sein Mund trocken und sein Hirn leer war.  
Die ganze Zeit über hielt er schamhaft den Kopf gesenkt und als er ihn jetzt hob, um Lee anzusehen, wappnete er sich innerlich gegen die Enttäuschung und Zurückweisung, die er auf dessen Gesicht zu lesen vermutete.   
Umso erstaunter war er, dort nur ein offenes, beruhigendes Lächeln vorzufinden.  
Weshalb flippte sein Freund nicht aus?  
Wieso sprang er nicht einfach auf, beschimpfte ihn für seine Schwäche und verschwand aus seinem Leben, um jemanden zu finden, der diese Liebe auch zu schätzen wusste? Der dazu stehen konnte, was er fühlte?

„Bist du deshalb erst so spät nach Hause gekommen?“, fragte der Texaner stattdessen nach einem Moment des Schweigens mit souveräner Stimme, strich mit dem Daumen über Richards Handrücken und zeichnete kleine Kreise auf dessen kalte Haut.   
Richard nickte verblüfft, verflocht seine Finger mit Lees und starrte den Jüngeren unsicher an.  
„Ich hab nach einer Lösung gesucht... und als sich keine auftat, da wollte ich diesen Moment hier wohl einfach nur so lange wie möglich herauszögern. Es tut mir leid, Grin. Es tut mir so leid.“

„Wofür entschuldigst du dich eigentlich? Die Beschimpfungen deiner Ex tangieren mich nicht im Geringsten. Soll sie doch über mich sagen, was sie will... die Menschen, die mir wichtig sind, kennen die Wahrheit. Das ist alles, was zählt“, teilte Lee ihm überzeugt mit, knabberte an einem Stück Pakora und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund, bevor er fortfuhr.  
„Und was das andere Problem angeht... Nun, dann ist es eben so. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass Annabell dir die Kleine einfach so wegnehmen kann. Immerhin hast du das alleinige Sorgerecht. Hast du Ed deswegen schon konsultiert?“

Richard riss die Augen auf.  
Hatte er sich eben verhört? Oder begriff Lee nicht, worum es bei der ganzen Sache ging? Wie konnte er so ruhig bei etwas bleiben, dass sie in der Vergangenheit unglaublich viele Nerven gekostet und letzten Endes sogar voneinander getrennt hatte?   
Nein, Lee musste irgendetwas falsch verstanden haben, ganz sicher.  
Er räusperte sich umständlich.

„Was meinst du mit 'Dann ist das eben so'? Grin, ist dir eigentlich klar, was ich da gerade gesagt habe? Was das bedeutet? Ich... natürlich werde ich mich bei Ed erkundigen, aber du kennst Annabell. Du weißt, wozu sie fähig ist und ich...“  
„Wenn du jetzt wieder damit anfängst, dass es besser für mich wäre, mich von dir zu trennen, dann spar dir die Luft, Crisp.“  
Lee erhob sich, umrundete den Tisch und ging vor Richard in die Hocke, um dessen Gesicht mit beiden Händen zu umschließen und ihn damit zu zwingen, ihm zuzuhören.

„Ich hab es dir schon einmal gesagt und normalerweise wiederhole ich mich nur ungern, also solltest du jetzt die Ohren spitzen. Ich liebe dich und habe nicht vor, unsere Beziehung wegen so einer Scheiße aufzugeben. Und wenn das bedeutet, dass niemand außerhalb unseres engeren Umfelds etwas davon wissen darf, ja... dann ist das eben so. Ich kann damit leben, ein Geheimnis zu sein, weil ich nicht bereit bin, dich erneut zu verlieren, okay? Das war es doch, um was du mich bitten wolltest, hab ich recht?“

Richard schüttelte den Kopf.  
Er musste träumen! Lee konnte doch nicht wirklich gemeint haben, was er gerade gesagt hatte, oder? Womit hatte er dieses Vertrauen, diese grenzenlose Liebe, die der Jüngere ihm da offerierte, nur verdient? Gott, wusste dieser einzigartige Mann eigentlich, auf was er sich da einließ? Es würde unsagbar schwierig werden und dennoch...   
„Du willst das trotz allem? Ich meine... bist du wahnsinnig?“, brachte er stockend hervor, furchte die Stirn und starrte Lee an, als wäre dieser das achte Weltwunder.   
Und genauso kam ihm der Amerikaner in diesem Moment auch vor, so wie er da kniete, mit wirrem Haar, amüsiert glitzernden Augen und einem dieser unvergleichlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, das Richards Puls beschleunigte und für das er jederzeit ohne zu zögern seine Seele verkaufen würde.

Lee kicherte leise.  
„Wahnsinnig? Wahrscheinlich... aber das ist mir völlig egal, solange du endlich kapierst, dass ich dich nicht mehr hergebe. Meins, verstehst du?“  
Richard spürte, wie das bleischwere Gewicht, das seit dem Morgen auf seinen Schultern gelastet und ihn zur Verzweiflung getrieben hatte, langsam verschwand. Lees Akzeptanz war so unerwartet und dennoch so willkommen, dass er Mühe hatte, nicht auf der Stelle vor Erleichterung in Tränen auszubrechen. Sicher, die dunklen Wolken, die Annabells Erpressung hervorgerufen hatte, würden sich dadurch nicht einfach in Luft auflösen, doch so lange Lee an ihn, an sie beide glaubte, würden sie es schaffen können.  
„Deins“, wisperte er rau, umschlang den Nacken seines Freundes und verschloss dessen Lippen mit einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der jedes weitere Wort überflüssig machte.


	17. In Style

I try to remember him the way he used to be   
The man who's name I've carved on my heart   
I was born inside the warmth and born inside a dream   
Whenever I dreamt we'd find ourselves apart... 

And I cried all my tears   
Drowned in these years   
Died for the longing of you   
For the burning within, for your kiss on my skin   
For your heart, for the man I loved 

( The man I loved - Karliene Reynolds )

 

 

Die Nächte werden kürzer und manchmal weiß ich nicht, wohin ich gehen soll.  
Ich werde älter und bald, allzu bald, sieht man es mir auch an.  
Und wie immer, seitdem ich meine Mutter verlassen habe, ist es schwer, nicht zu wissen, wie ich mein eigenes Leben hier gestalten soll.  
Wie ich mir mein eigenes Zuhause erschaffe.  
Ich möchte nicht einsam aufwachen, in dem Wissen, du bist nicht bei mir. Ich möchte nicht nur weiter darauf hoffen, dich ab und an in den Armen halten zu dürfen.  
Ich will dich für immer... Und weiß doch, dass das unmöglich ist.

 

Lee war mit seinem Äußeren im Grunde genommen recht zufrieden. Er mochte seinen Körper; die langen Beine, die kräftigen Schultern, die er von seiner viel zu schnell geendeten Schwimmkarriere behalten hatte, die unzähligen Sommersprossen, die seine Haut zierten, sobald es wärmer wurde... und seit ihm eine Mitschülerin vor Jahren in der Highschool gestanden hatte, unanständige Träume über seine Hände zu haben... Nun, es gab mit Sicherheit schlechtere Komplimente als dieses.   
Natürlich hatte auch er Zeiten, in denen er morgens in den Spiegel guckte und dabei beschloss, lieber keinen allzu genauen Blick auf das Gesicht zu werfen, das ihm da verschlafen entgegen blinzelte, aber diese bildeten dann glücklicherweise doch eher die Ausnahme.  
Wenn allerdings an so einem Tag, an dem er ein wenig uneins mit sich selbst war, auch noch ein Treffen mit seinem egozentrischen und immer unter Strom stehenden Stylisten anstand, der ihn wie eine Barbiepuppe stundenlang in die teuersten Designerfummel zwang, um das passende Outfit für eine wichtige Filmpremiere zu finden, wurde das Ganze dann doch schon etwas heikler.

„Honey, ich frage mich immer wieder, was deine Mutter dir in die Milch gekippt haben muss, damit du zu so einem Riesen wirst“, sagte Anthony spöttisch, hängte das dunkelblaue Valentino-Jackett, das Lee mindestens fünf Zentimeter zu kurz gewesen war, zurück auf die Kleiderstange und schüttelte vielsagend den Kopf, ehe er nach einem anderen Modell – diesmal in schwarz und eindeutig von Tom Ford – griff und es seinem Klienten aushändigte. Das grelle Licht der Neonröhren, die an der Decke angebracht waren und das mit den hereinströmenden Sonnenstrahlen konkurrierte, ließ das blau gefärbte Haar des jungen Mannes förmlich aufleuchten und lenkte den Blick auf ein schreiend buntes Tattoo in dessen Nacken, von dem Lee wusste, dass es bei seinem letzten Besuch noch nicht vorhanden gewesen war.  
Er grinste.  
Weshalb nur sahen so viele männliche Stylisten haargenau wie Vivianne Westwood aus? Die britische Designerin hatte in New Yorks Modekreisen anscheinend einen absoluten Nachahmungswert, was ihren eher speziell zu nennenden Stil anging.

Anthony verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingerspitzen auf seinem reichlich bebilderten Bizeps herum.  
„Vielleicht haben wir ja mit Nummer vierzehn Glück. Probier das mal an. Ford schneidert meist so, dass selbst du einigermaßen präsentabel wirkst. Er scheint ein Herz für das Außergewöhnliche zu haben... neben seinem ziemlich knackigen Arsch.“  
Lee verdrehte genervt die Augen, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und schlüpfte in das elegante Kleidungsstück, um anschließend dessen Sitz in einem der zahlreichen Spiegel, die die Wände des Showrooms zierten, zu überprüfen.   
Es passte wie angegossen.

„So groß zu sein hat durchaus seine Vorteile, Ant. Es hält zum Beispiel übereifrige Stylisten in Zwergengröße davon ab, ungefragt etwas auf meinem Kopf zu drapieren, womit ich mich nur zum Affen machen würde.“  
Er deutete angewidert auf den hellblauen Borsalino mit dem breiten, roten Band, der auf einem Stuhl neben dem Kleiderständer lag und sich farblich so ziemlich mit allem biss, was Anthony ihm bis jetzt vorgeschlagen hatte.  
„Du hast eben keine Ahnung von High Fashion, Lee. Deshalb bin ich ja auch der Profi und nicht du“, feixte der Kleinere und begutachtete die Ärmelaufschläge des Sakkos mit einem kritischen Blick.  
„High Fashion für den Arsch.“  
Lee äffte den affektierten Tonfall des Jüngeren nach und kassierte dafür einen vorwurfsvollen Blick, den er bewusst ignorierte.   
Profi hin oder her; mit diesem scheußlichen Ding, das der junge Amerikaner da angeschleppt und überschwänglich gelobt hatte, würde er freiwillig nicht einmal den Müll raus bringen wollen. 

Es hatte ihn auch so schon genügend Überwindung gekostet, sich überhaupt in die Hände eines Stylisten zu begeben. Als Kim ihn vor Jahren zum ersten Mal mit der Idee konfrontierte, hatte er noch schallend gelacht und gemeint, er könne sich bereits seit einem Vierteljahrhundert allein anziehen und hätte auch nicht unbedingt vor, an diesem Zustand etwas zu ändern. (Es sei denn, er bräche sich beim Mountainbiken oder Skifahren beide Arme; dieser Kommentar hatte postwendend dazu geführt, dass eine zweite, erstaunlich hoch dotierte Unfallversicherung auf seinen Namen abgeschlossen worden war, erinnerte er sich schmunzelnd)  
Nicht, dass seine Meinung und die scherzhafte Art, mit der er sie kundtat, irgendetwas an den Plänen seiner Agentin geändert hätte. Kim hatte – wie gewöhnlich – auch in dieser Sache das letzte Wort gehabt, dem er sich, nach einigem Sträuben, schlussendlich doch immer zähneknirschend fügte. Eine Tatsache, die ihr durchaus bewusst war und die sie dennoch nie offen zugeben würde.

Lee schloss die Knöpfe des Jacketts und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.  
Es wollte ihm bis heute nicht in den Kopf, weshalb er nicht einfach einen der Anzüge tragen konnte, die ihm zu anderen, offiziellen Anlässen aufgedrängt worden waren und die seitdem ein trauriges Dasein in seinem Kleiderschrank fristeten; darauf wartend, irgendwann noch einmal das Tageslicht sehen zu dürfen.   
Diese ganze Ausstaffierung diente doch eh nur dem Zweck, den Designer ins Gespräch zu bringen und die Fans zu ermutigen, ihr sauer verdientes Geld dessen Label in den Rachen zu stopfen, um das Gefühl zu simulieren, dadurch 'ihrem' Star ein Stück näher gekommen zu sein.  
Simpel gesagt – eigentlich war er bei solchen Events nichts anderes als eine winkende, breit lächelnde Werbefläche, die ihr Gesicht geduldig in die Kamera hielt und damit den Rubel rollen ließ.

„Nicht übel, Herzchen. Wirklich, nicht übel. Allerdings würde ich das Outfit gern noch mit dem mattweißen Hemd sehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dessen Eleganz sorgt dann für das gewisse Avec, verstehst du?“, murmelte Anthony direkt neben ihm und riss Lee so aus seinen absurden Überlegungen.  
„Wenn du meinst...“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern, streifte das Jackett ab und knöpfte das Hemd auf, welches in seinen Augen haargenau so aussah wie jenes, das der New Yorker ihm jetzt mit spitzen Fingern entgegen hielt.   
„Ich meine“, entgegnete sein Gegenüber trocken, drehte sich um und ging zu dem riesigen, unter Stapeln von Papieren fast komplett vergrabenen Schreibtisch hinüber, um nach seiner Leica zu suchen.   
„Was bist du heute eigentlich so überaus biestig, Lee? Man sollte doch annehmen, dass die letzte Nacht dich in eine bessere Stimmung versetzt hätte. Zumindest sprechen die Flecken und Kratzer auf deinem Rücken eine ziemlich eindeutige Sprache. Oder war's nicht gut?“

Lee, der soeben die Manschettenknöpfe geschlossen und sich das Sakko wieder übergestreift hatte, drehte ruckartig den Kopf und starrte Anthony an, der ihn seinerseits mit dem unschuldigsten Lächeln bedachte.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, dass dich das etwas anginge“, stieß er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und spürte die Wärme, die seine Wangen zum Glühen brachte.   
Himmel, weshalb fühlte er sich, als hätte der Jüngere ihn bei irgendetwas Unanständigem erwischt? Er war ein erwachsener Mann mit einem erfüllten Sexleben (okay, um ehrlich zu sein – nicht soo erfüllt, wie er es gern gehabt hätte; Richard war erst am vergangenen Abend in New York gelandet, um seine drei freien Tage mit Lee zu verbringen, ehe es für ihn zurück nach Michigan ging. Davor hatten sie sich ganze zwei Wochen lang nicht gesehen. Dass die letzte Nacht für sie beide also nicht unbedingt nur zum Schlafen gedient hatte, war demnach nicht allzu verwunderlich, oder?) und brauchte sich dafür vor niemandem zu rechtfertigen, richtig?

„Lass das Divengehabe sein, Darling. Es hat mich halt einfach interessiert, welches heiße Spielzeug du dir nach der Trennung von Mister Sexy zugelegt hast. Oder gab es eine Reunion und das waren seine unheimlich attraktiven Beißerchen, die sich da in deinem Fleisch verewigt haben? Dann soll mein Neid dich auf ewig verfolgen... du Glückskind.“  
Lee runzelte die Stirn.   
Ant hatte bereits öfter mit Luke zusammen gearbeitet und erzählte jedem – auch ungefragt – von seiner gar nicht mal so leichten Obsession für den walisischen Schauspieler. Nur hatte dieser – sehr zu seinem Leidwesen – nie mehr als berufliches Interesse an dem jungen New Yorker gezeigt.

„Ich kann dich beruhigen. Das war nicht... ich meine... Luke und ich sind kein Paar mehr. Es gibt da allerdings tatsächlich jemand Neuen in meinem Leben, dessen Name dich nicht im Geringsten zu interessieren hat, klar?“, erwiderte Lee stotternd und verfluchte sich im selben Augenblick dafür, diese Information so leichtfertig preisgegeben zu haben.  
Niemand, nicht einmal Anthony (schon gar nicht Anthony, korrigierte sich Lee im Stillen, wusste er doch nur zu gut, was für eine Klatschbase sein Stylist war) durfte erfahren, dass Richard und er ein Paar waren. Er hatte es dem Briten versprochen und – so schwer es ihm in seiner Verliebtheit auch fiel, nicht stundenlang über all die Vorzüge seines Freundes zu sinnieren – er würde sein Wort nicht brechen.  
Irgendwann, eines Tages, daran glaubte er fest, würde Richard soweit sein, zu ihnen und ihrer Beziehung stehen zu können. Und bis es soweit war, würde er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um dieses Geheimnis zu bewahren. 

„Dann hast du ja nochmal Glück gehabt, Schätzchen. Und wer dir da jetzt das Bett wärmt und dir Entspannung verschafft, ist mir gleich. Sag ihm oder ihr nur, dass ich das nächste Mal keine Spuren in Halsnähe sehen will. Du wirst einen Schal tragen müssen, um das riesige Teil in deinem Nacken zu verstecken... und das ruiniert den gesamten Look.“  
Der Kleinere schnalzte theatralisch mit der Zunge, justierte das Objektiv seiner heißgeliebten Kamera und hieß Lee, sich vor die weiße Leinwand an der Stirnseite des Showrooms zu stellen, um ein paar Aufnahmen zu machen.  
Anscheinend waren sie endlich beim finalen Outfit angekommen, das Lee dann in zwei Tagen auf der Premiere von Lincoln würde vorführen können.  
„Einen Schal fänd ich jetzt zu dem Anzug sogar ziemlich cool, muss ich gestehen“, antwortete Lee zwischen zwei Schnappschüssen, vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen und wippte auf den Fußballen hin und her.

Anthonys Gesicht verfinsterte sich, als hätte er gerade vorgeschlagen, sich eine lebende Giftschlange um den Hals zu legen oder einen Minirock zu tragen (obwohl; DAS wäre dann wahrscheinlich wieder als modischer Gag zu werten gewesen).  
„Schauspieler! Ihr habt wirklich keinerlei Gespür für Fashion! Ein Schal... Also wirklich...“, murmelte der Kleinere entrüstet, strich sich eine bunte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und betätigte erneut den Auslöser.  
„Jetzt schenk mir noch ein letztes, breites Lächeln, Honey. Danach kannst du dann verschwinden und tun, was immer du möchtest. Nur lass dich bitte nicht wieder beißen, wenn's geht. Zumindest nicht an sichtbaren Stellen.“  
Er wackelte mit den Brauen und wusste anhand des diabolischen Lächelns, das Lees Lippen nun umspielte, genau, dass sein Klient ihm diesen Gefallen nicht tun würde.

 

 

 

„Heilige Scheiße, wie kann man nur so verdammt unordentlich sein!“, fluchte Richard lautstark, runzelte die Stirn und starrte von der Tür her kopfschüttelnd auf das Chaos in dem kleinen Raum, unter dem irgendwo die Küchenmöbel vergraben liegen mussten.  
Er war am letzten Abend erst spät in New York gelandet (nach einer extrem anstrengenden Woche am Set von 'Storm Hunters', die ihm physisch mehr abverlangt hatte, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Himmel, derlei Stunts sollte sein Körper doch eigentlich noch aus Neuseeland gewohnt sein, oder etwa nicht? Sein Chiropraktiker würde alle Hände voll damit zu tun haben, ihn wieder fit zu bekommen, ehe der stressige Presserummel für den Hobbit begann, soviel stand fest) und hatte keine Zeit gehabt, sich in der Wohnung umzusehen, war er doch zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, direkt ins Schlafzimmer zu taumeln und dort Lees Kehle die obszönsten Geräusche zu entlocken, die der Jüngere im Repertoire hatte... Alles, was er jetzt brauchte, war ein simpler Kaffee, um einigermaßen wach zu werden.

Allerdings stellte sich die Erfüllung dieses einfachen Wunschs beim Anblick des überwältigenden Durcheinanders aus schmutzigen Tellern, Tassen, ungelesenen Zeitschriften und etlichen leeren Cornflakes-Schachteln sowie Dingen, deren Ursprung Richard lieber nicht näher erforschen wollte, als schier unmöglich dar.  
Gott, wie hielt Lee dieses Tohuwabohu nur aus? Ob das der Grund war, weshalb der Amerikaner die meiste Zeit seines Lebens mit jemand anderem zusammengelebt hatte, der hinter ihm her räumte und ihn daran erinnerte, wo die Mülltonnen zu finden waren?   
Richard schmunzelte.  
Lees Eltern hatte er bis jetzt noch nicht kennengelernt, doch Kara war einer der ordentlichsten Menschen, die ihm je über den Weg gelaufen waren... und er konnte die Schimpftiraden, die die zierliche Blondine über Lee hatte hereinbrechen lassen, wenn er so schluderte, klar und deutlich vor sich sehen. Sein Freund hatte unglaublich viele Vorzüge, die er alle genauso liebte wie den Mann selbst... aber diese Marotte ging ihm und seinen eigenen Hygienestandards gehörig gegen den Strich.

Seufzend fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch das, vom Duschen noch feuchte, Haar, krempelte die Ärmel des Sweaters hoch, den er aus Lees Kleiderschrank 'geborgt' hatte und der eindeutig nach seinem Freund roch und begann, das benutzte Geschirr neben der Spüle zu stapeln.  
Lee würde den gesamten Vormittag damit beschäftigt sein, Outfits auszuprobieren und seinem Äußeren den letzten Schliff verpassen zu lassen, um am kommenden Montag auf dem roten Teppich Eindruck zu schinden.... und bevor er selbst hier untätig herum saß, Däumchen drehte und darauf wartete, dass der Jüngere zurückkam, konnte er sich doch auch nützlich machen, oder?  
Sollte Lee diese Geste nicht zu würdigen wissen (und er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass der Texaner ziemlich mürrisch werden konnte, wenn jemand ungefragt sein 'System' auf den Kopf stellte) – ihn zumindest beruhigte das Gefühl, am nächsten Tag in einer deutlich saubereren Wohnung aufzuwachen.

Richard ließ Wasser ins Waschbecken laufen, kicherte leise, als er im Schrank über der Spüle sage und schreibe fünf angebrochene Flaschen Spülmittel fand und fing damit an, das Geschirr abzuwaschen.   
Seine Gedanken gingen auf Reisen.  
Himmel, war es wirklich erst einen Monat her, seit Lee und er in Dublin wieder zueinander gefunden hatten? Es kam ihm eher so vor, als hätte es die Trennung und die vielen, einsamen Monate dazwischen nie gegeben. Als wäre diese Zeit ein kaum mehr greifbarer Albtraum, ein unwirklicher Schatten, dem keiner von ihnen noch groß Beachtung schenkte.   
Sie waren wieder ein Paar... und ein verdammt glückliches dazu.  
Und dieses Mal würde er nicht den Fehler begehen, dieses Glück so leichtfertig aufs Spiel zu setzen, das hatte er sich geschworen. Doch was genau tat er eigentlich dafür, diesen Schwur zu halten?

Nachdenklich starrte er in das mittlerweile trüb gewordene Spülwasser und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum.   
Da war sie erneut, die schmerzhafte Frage, die er sich in den endlosen Stunden, die er nach Drehschluss allein in seinem Hotelzimmer, in diesem kleinen Kaff mitten in Michigan, verbrachte, wieder und wieder stellte und auf die er doch nie die richtige Antwort zu haben schien.   
Lee hatte bereitwillig zugestimmt, niemandem abseits ihres engsten Familien-und Freundeskreises von ihrer Beziehung zu erzählen. Nicht einmal seine Agentin wusste davon... und Kim war für gewöhnlich bestens über das Liebesleben des Texaners informiert.

Es gab keine Zuneigungsbekundungen in der Öffentlichkeit, eigentlich überhaupt keine gemeinsamen Auftritte (zur Hölle, Richard war bei seinem letzten Besuch hier der kalte Schweiß ausgebrochen, als Lee eines Morgens verkündet hatte, sie würden jetzt zusammen einkaufen gehen! Gott sei Dank hatte sich nach ein paar Schrecksekunden herausgestellt, dass sein Freund nur einen seiner – diesmal nicht so amüsanten – Scherze gemacht hatte, um Richard zu foppen; die Panik, die dieser misslungene Witz in ihm ausgelöst hatte, war allerdings erst nach Stunden gewichen) und Richard hatte Lees Pläne, ihn am Set zu besuchen und ein paar Tage zusammen in Michigan zu verbringen, im Keim erstickt. Der enttäuschte Blick und das Sekunden danach aufflammende, tapfere Lächeln, das Lee ihm nach seiner Absage geschenkt hatte, würde ihn noch verflucht lange in seinen Träumen heimsuchen.

Richard hatte versucht, es Lee zu erklären, doch dieser hatte nur abgewunken, ihm versichert, dass das kein Problem sei und ihn danach hingebungsvoll geküsst... Etwas, das Richard erleichtert zur Kenntnis genommen hatte.  
Nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn einer seiner Kollegen angefangen hätte, Fragen zu stellen! Ihm reichte es schon, den ziemlich unmissverständlichen Avancen seines weiblichen Co-Stars auszuweichen, nachdem diese erfahren hatte, dass er frisch geschieden und offiziell Single war. Sarah mochte eine attraktive Frau sein, daran bestand kein Zweifel... doch er war eindeutig nicht an ihr oder irgendjemand anderem interessiert.   
Sein Herz gehörte Lee.

Aber wie lange würde sein Freund dieses Versteckspiel noch tolerieren? In ein paar Monaten ging es für sie beide zurück nach Neuseeland. Zurück in den vertrauten Schoß ihrer Zweitfamilie und den heimeligen Kosmos der Stone Street Studios, wo sich niemand darum scheren würde, wie offen sie ihre Beziehung lebten.   
Toleranz und Diskretion waren etwas, das den Kiwis heilig war und das sie auch bereitwillig mit denen teilten, die sie in ihrem Land willkommen geheißen hatten. Dort würden sie – zumindest bis zum Ende der Nachdrehs – wirklich frei sein können.  
Nur... Wie sollte es bis dahin für sie weitergehen?

Richard stellte den letzten, nun blitzsauberen Teller auf das Abtropfgitter, ließ das Wasser aus dem Spülbecken und trocknete seine Hände ab, ehe er aus dem Fenster schaute. Die warmen Strahlen der Herbstsonne hielten auch keine Antwort für ihn parat.  
Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und streckte sich, bis seine Schulterblätter protestierend knackten.  
Verlangte er zu viel?  
Lee gab ihm alles, opferte einen wichtigen Teil von sich selbst, nur um Richard das Leben zu erleichtern und die Angst abzumildern, Mena endgültig an seine garstige Ex verlieren... Aber was genau tat er eigentlich für ihre Beziehung?  
Womit zeigte er Lee, wie unglaublich wichtig ihm dieser war und dass er nie wieder ohne ihn leben wollte, ja, nie wieder ohne ihn leben konnte?

Lee war der Eine für ihn; der Mann, mit dem er alt werden und dem er an jedem Tag ihres gemeinsamen Weges in die Augen sehen wollte. Augen, die so unergründlich waren wie das Meer und die ihn doch immer wieder so voller Liebe und Zuneigung ansahen, dass es ihm förmlich den Atem raubte und sein Herz kleine, alberne Sprünge aufführte. So war es schon gewesen, als sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren... Und Richard wusste, dass es auch immer so bleiben würde.  
Würden die Dinge anders liegen, wäre das alles nicht so verflucht kompliziert, dann hätte er keinerlei Hemmungen, Lee die Frage aller Fragen zu stellen, dessen war er sich völlig bewusst.  
Wenn, ja wenn...

Das schrille Klingeln der Türglocke riss Richard aus seinen Gedanken und ließ das verheißungsvolle Bild, das eben noch so klar vor seinem inneren Auge geschwebt und Lee mit einem schlichten, weißgoldenen Ring am Finger gezeigt hatte, auf der Stelle verblassen.  
Mist!  
Wer zur Hölle besaß die Dreistigkeit, an einem Samstagvormittag um diese Zeit zu stören? Richard legte die Stirn in Falten. Hatte Misses Wilkes nicht gestern Abend gesagt, sie hätte einen Apfelkuchen gebacken, den Lee und er unbedingt probieren sollten?

Er seufzte, legte das Geschirrtuch neben die Spüle und ging über den den Flur zur Tür, um zu öffnen. Die Aussicht auf frischen Kuchen und ein Gespräch mit der netten, alten Dame, die unter Lee wohnte und einen hinreißenden Schäferhund ihr Eigen nannte, zauberte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.  
Lee hatte ihm bei seinem letzten Besuch erklärt, dass seine Nachbarin sich nicht darum kümmerte, wer er war, was er beruflich machte oder wer bei ihm ein und aus ging. Als ehemalige Senatsabgeordnete war Verschwiegenheit kein Fremdwort für sie und zusätzlich legte sie höchsten Wert darauf, dass niemand aus der Hausgemeinschaft durch neugierige Fragen oder aufdringliche Fremde belästigt wurde. Zur Not erlaubte sie Hunter, ihrem vierbeinigen Mitbewohner und bestem Freund, diesen Grundsätzen Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Es schellte erneut und Richard verdrehte belustigt die Augen, als er schwungvoll die Tür öffnete und zu einer Begrüßung ansetzte.  
„Nicht so ungeduldig, Misses Wilkes, ich bin ja schon...“  
Die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, als er statt der zierlichen Gestalt, die er erwartet hatte, drei fremde Personen erblickte, die ihn ihrerseits überrascht musterten. Doch was hieß hier fremd?  
Richard schluckte befangen.  
Zumindest eine davon war ihm leidlich bekannt.

„Richard?“  
Die Stimme des jungen Mannes schreckte ihn aus seiner Lethargie. Richard starrte ihn schockiert an, schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte verzweifelt, seine wild durcheinander wirbelnden Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und den Mund zu öffnen, ehe das Schweigen zu lang und die Situation damit noch peinlicher werden würde, als sie eh schon war.   
„Ich... äh... Will?“, brachte er krächzend hervor, umklammerte den Türrahmen und spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach.  
Na ganz klasse!  
Gott, weshalb konnte sich nicht einfach ein Loch unter seinen Füßen auftun und ihn gnädigerweise verschlingen?

„Genau der bin ich. Freut mich, dass du dich an meinen Namen erinnern kannst. Hat mein wundervoller Bruder dir nicht gesagt, dass wir ihn besuchen kommen?“  
Sein Gegenüber lachte sichtlich amüsiert auf, zwinkerte ihm zu und zeigte dabei eine frappierende Similarität mit dem Mann, dem Richards Herz gehörte und den er nun sehnlichst an seine Seite wünschte. Will hatte ein paar Monate nach Drehbeginn bei Weta angeheuert und war einer der Künstler gewesen, die sich um die Waffenherstellung für die Kampfszenen rund um Moria verantwortlich zeigten.   
Richard hatte ihn als recht angenehmen Zeitgenossen in Erinnerung.

Sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, als er den Blick auf das ältere Pärchen richtete, das ihn stumm und mit dem gleichen, freundlich-neugierigen Lächeln taxierte, das auch die Lippen von Lees jüngerem Bruder zierte.   
Das waren doch nicht etwa...?  
Er fluchte lautlos.  
Heilige Scheiße, natürlich waren sie es.

„Hat er nicht. Aber ich kann ihn natürlich anrufen, ich meine... Wenn er davon gewusst hat, dann sollte ihn vielleicht jemand daran erinnern“, entgegnete er hastig und überlegte sich im Geiste, wie er Lee für diese unangenehme Überraschung würde leiden lassen.  
Es war eine Sache, zu vergessen, dass die eigene Familie zu Besuch kam (auch ihm war das bereits passiert; seine Mutter zog ihn heute noch bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit damit auf, dass sie drei Stunden bei seiner Nachbarin hatte zubringen müssen, bis er endlich einen ihrer Anrufe entgegen genommen hatte und im Bademantel aus dem Haus gestürmt war, um sie zu begrüßen). Nicht daran zu denken und den eigenen Freund dadurch in dessen persönliche Hölle zu manövrieren, war allerdings ein Fall für sich.

„Das mit dem Anruf wirst du schön bleiben lassen, Richard. Ich bin zu gespannt, zu sehen, wie Lee sich da rausreden wird. Irgendwann vergisst er noch mal seinen eigenen Kopf, glaub mir. Wie dem auch sei... Lässt du uns trotzdem rein?“, schaltete sich da die dunkelhaarige Frau ein, die unbestritten Lees Mutter sein musste, hatte sie doch die gleichen, blau-grün schimmernden Augen wie der Amerikaner, den Richard im Moment am liebsten erwürgen würde.  
Er nickte, trat schnell zur Seite und ließ die Familie eintreten, ehe er die Tür hinter sich zuzog. Das leise Klicken, als sie ins Schloss fiel, schürte in ihm das Gefühl, in die Falle gegangen zu sein.   
Wieso nur konnte Lee jetzt nicht hier sein?

„Nun denn“, sagte Lees Mutter, als sie ihre Jacke ausgezogen und an die Garderobe gehängt hatte. „Ich bin Charlotte und das ist mein Mann, Jim.“  
Sie deutete auf den grauhaarigen, rundlichen Mann neben sich, der Richard die Hand entgegen streckte, die dieser rasch ergriff. Lees Vater hatte einen erstaunlich festen Händedruck.   
„Freut mich, dich endlich einmal kennenzulernen, Richard. Wir haben schon viel von dir gehört.“  
Er wackelte bedeutungsvoll mit den Augenbrauen und sah zu seiner Frau hinüber, die Richard in eine überraschende, aber keineswegs unwillkommene Umarmung zog.  
Seine Anspannung milderte sich ein wenig; anscheinend hegten Lees Eltern keinerlei Groll gegen ihn für das, was in den letzten Monaten zwischen ihm und ihrem Sohn vorgefallen war.

„Wollen Sie... kann ich Ihnen irgendetwas anbieten? Ich meine, ich war gerade dabei, Kaffee zu kochen, also...“, stammelte er, nachdem er sich aus der Umarmung gelöst hatte und griff sich verlegen in den Nacken.  
Jesus, dieses 'Triff-die-Eltern'-Ding war noch nie Seins gewesen!  
Will, der sich zwischenzeitlich ebenfalls seiner Jacke entledigt hatte, grinste breit.  
„Mach dich locker, Richard, wir sind da nicht anspruchsvoll. Kaffee klingt allerdings prima, stimmt's, Mom?“  
Charlotte nickte, hakte sich bei ihrem Mann unter und betrat gemeinsam mit ihm das Wohnzimmer, das zumindest einigermaßen aufgeräumt war... auch wenn Richard ihr das deutlich hörbare „Gott, wie sieht's denn hier aus?“ trotzdem nicht verübeln konnte.  
Lees Mutter dürfte demnach auch nicht sonderlich erbaut über dessen nicht sehr ausgeprägten Ordnungssinn sein.

„Ich bin überrascht, dich hier zu sehen, Rich. Hast du nun doch endlich eingesehen, was für eine gute Partie mein Bruder ist?“, flüsterte Will gedämpft, sobald sie allein auf dem Flur standen und musterte ihn mit einem eindringlichen Blick.   
Richard presste die Kiefer aufeinander. Er hatte bis heute nicht gewusst, wie viel Lees Familie von ihrer Geschichte wusste und war sichtlich erstaunt über den lockeren Tonfall, mit dem der Texaner ihm diese Frage gestellt hatte, sah er doch die Wachsamkeit in dessen Blick.  
Will schien sich ernsthafte Sorgen darüber zu machen, dass seinem großen Bruder erneut das Herz gebrochen werden würde.

Richard räusperte sich, bemüht darum, seiner Stimme einen sicheren Klang zu geben.  
„Das habe ich. Und ich bin froh darüber, dass er mir diese zweite Chance eingeräumt hat.“  
„Genau das, was ich hören wollte. Du bist ein guter Kerl, Richard. Ich freue mich für euch beide.“  
Will nickte verstehend, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte diese freundschaftlich. Die Skepsis war aus seinen Augen verschwunden und machte einem vergnügten Funkeln Platz.  
„Hübsches Outfit übrigens. Trägt man das in London jetzt so?“, feixte der Jüngere süffisant grinsend, bevor er sich abwandte, um seinen Eltern Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Irritiert blickte Richard an sich herunter, registrierte die drei großen Wasserflecken auf den verwaschenen Sweatpants und seine nackten Füße, die in bunt gemusterten Flip-Flops steckten. Er fluchte unhörbar, schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn und stürmte in die Küche. Soviel also dazu, einen guten, ersten Eindruck zu hinterlassen!   
Jetzt konnte er nur darauf hoffen, dass Lees Eltern zumindest seinen Kaffee mochten.  
Ob sie etwas dagegen einzuwenden hatten, wenn er ihren Sohn bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit einfach umbrachte?  
Er lächelte diabolisch, als die Kaffeemaschine gluckernd ihren Dienst aufnahm und stellte ein paar saubere Tassen, zusammen mit einer angebrochenen Packung Schokoladenkekse, auf ein Tablett.  
Oh nein, so leicht würde ihm Lee dieses Mal nicht davon kommen... Dafür würde er schon sorgen.

 

 

 

Es war bereits früher Nachmittag, als Lee das Dos Caminos mit einer großen Tüte voll heißer, verführerisch riechender Taccos verließ. Das mexikanische Restaurant am Broadway, das nur drei Häuserblocks von seiner Wohnung entfernt lag und welches er regelmäßig besuchte, war brechend voll gewesen und so hatte er länger als üblich in der Warteschlange gestanden, nebenbei mit José, dem langjährigen Besitzer, den neuesten Klatsch ausgetauscht und war dabei die ganze Zeit über das Gefühl nicht losgeworden, etwas wichtiges vergessen zu haben.  
Nur was es war, das diese unangenehme Empfindung auslöste, wollte ihm partout nicht einfallen.  
Hatte Richard ihm am Morgen den Auftrag erteilt, irgendetwas mitzubringen?  
Musste er noch jemanden anrufen?

Lee wühlte umständlich in seiner Jackentasche herum, zog sein Handy hervor und entsperrte im Gehen das Display. Sein Kalender gab ihm keinerlei Aufschluss darüber, etwas versäumt zu haben und dennoch... Das Datum irritierte ihn aus irgendeinem Grund.  
„Der sechste Oktober. Himmel, Pace, komm schon!“, spornte er sich selbst an und blickte die Straße hinunter, in der albernen Hoffnung, dort irgendwo die Lösung zu finden, nach der er so fieberhaft suchte.  
Der Samstag vor der Premiere, zu der seine Eltern...  
„Heilige Scheiße!“, entfuhr es ihm so laut, dass ein paar Passanten auf ihn aufmerksam wurden und missbilligend die Köpfe schüttelten.  
Nicht, dass er ihre empörten Blicke registriert hätte, war ihm doch gerade siedendheiß eingefallen, WAS er vergessen hatte.   
Seine Eltern waren hier in New York... Und zwar seit – er schaute auf seine Armbanduhr und fluchte ein weiteres Mal lautstark – nunmehr über drei Stunden.   
„Rich wird mich umbringen“, nuschelte er, seufzte langgezogen und beschleunigte seinen Schritt, um die kurze Wegstrecke bis zu seinem Appartement im Rekordtempo zurückzulegen.   
Innerlich betete er derweil zu jedem ihm bekannten Gott, dass seine Familie sich – entgegen ihrer Gewohnheit – dafür entschieden hatte, einen späteren Flug zu nehmen oder wenigstens im Hotel zu bleiben und dort auf seine Rückkehr zu warten. 

Sein Flehen war nicht erhört worden, stellte Lee überflüssigerweise fest, als er in seine Straße einbog und schon von Weitem seinen Bruder erkannte, der auf dem Treppenaufgang zu seinem Wohnhaus saß und genüsslich an einer Zigarette zog.  
Will hatte sich das Rauchen in Neuseeland angewöhnt, als er anfing, seine Pausen in der Gesellschaft von Ian, John und den anderen Rauchern des Teams zu verbringen. Nicht, dass Lee diese Marotte gutheißen würde; doch anders als Sally, ihre Schwester, musste er Will deshalb nicht in einer Tour maßregeln. Sein Bruder war schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr und für sich und seine Gesundheit einzig selbst verantwortlich.

„Hey Großer, wir wollten schon fast eine Suchanzeige aufgeben“, begrüßte ihn der Jüngere grinsend, schnippte die Zigarette in das Gebüsch neben dem Eingang und zog Lee in eine herzliche Umarmung, die dieser schief lächelnd erwiderte.  
Gott, wie sehr er das hier vermisst hatte! Trotz der zehn Jahre Altersunterschied, die sie trennten, waren Lee und Will sich immer sehr nah gewesen.   
Seinen Bruder jetzt nach Monaten endlich wieder in die Arme schließen zu können, war deshalb etwas ganz Besonderes für ihn... auch wenn dies die mittelschwere Panik, die sich bei dem Gedanken, was sich gerade über ihren Köpfen in seiner Wohnung abspielte, in ihm breit gemacht hatte, dadurch nicht restlos vertreiben ließ.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern, wuschelte Will neckend durchs Haar und zog seinen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche.

„Tut mir leid, ehrlich. Durch diesen ganzen Ausstaffierungs-Zirkus hab ich total vergessen, dass ihr heute schon hier aufschlagt. Wie geht es dir? Alles gut? Hat Mom sich arg aufgeregt?“, keuchte Lee außer Atem, während er zügig die Haustür öffnete und den Anderen vorgehen ließ.  
Will schmunzelte vielsagend.  
„Aufregen? Mom? Sie kennt dich viel zu gut, um dem noch eine besondere Bedeutung beizumessen, Bruderherz. Außerdem hat sie der Anblick des charmanten Briten, der uns überraschenderweise an der Tür empfing, dann doch zu arg abgelenkt. Du weißt, wie sehr sie Attraktivität zu schätzen weiß... Und Richard ist, das muss selbst ich neidlos zugeben, wirklich damit gesegnet. Im Gegensatz zu dir natürlich.“

Lee streckte seinem Bruder die Zunge raus. In Momenten wie diesen fühlte er sich wieder wie der Teenager, der er einst gewesen war und der schon damals unter den spitzen Bemerkungen des Pace'schen Nesthäkchens gelitten hatte.  
„Boah Will, manchmal hasse ich dich wirklich. Du bist so ein Blödmann!“, schnappte er deswegen und bedachte sein Gegenüber mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick, den Will an sich abprallen ließ.  
„Tust du nicht. Ich bin dein Lieblingsbruder. Also, was ist das jetzt zwischen Mister Zwergenkönig und dir? Habt ihr tatsächlich endlich die Kurve gekriegt? Kein peinliches Umeinander-rum-Geschleiche mehr? Keine pathetisch durchheulten Nächte?“  
„Manchmal glaube ich wirklich, du wurdest adoptiert, Doofie. Aber um deine Neugierde zu befriedigen... Ja, wir haben uns versöhnt. Und nein, ich habe nicht vor, näher ins Detail zu gehen, verstanden? Und jetzt lass uns bitte reingehen, bevor Richard es sich doch noch anders überlegt, weil ich ihn so lange mit Mom und Dad allein gelassen habe.“

Lee verdrehte die Augen, knuffte dem Jüngeren gegen den Oberarm und schielte verstohlen zu seiner Wohnungstür hinüber, hinter der sein Freund mit allergrößter Wahrscheinlichkeit mittlerweile Höllenqualen litt. Das erste Mal auf die Eltern des Partners zu treffen, war niemals angenehm... unter diesen Umständen, in die Lee Richard unabsichtlich manövriert hatte, glich es allerdings mehr einer absoluten Katastrophe.   
Weshalb war er eigentlich so vergesslich, wenn es um alltägliche Dinge ging? Vielleicht sollte er in einen dieser neumodischen Gedächtnistrainer investieren, die Martin überall mit sich herumschleppte.

„Och, ich denke, du brauchst dir da keine Sorgen zu machen, was Richard angeht. Dein Herzblatt wirkte recht entspannt, soweit ich das beurteilen konnte. Als ich runtergegangen bin, hat Mom ihm gerade die Geschichte erzählt, wie du zu deinem Vornamen gekommen bist“, wisperte Will triumphierend, nahm dem verdutzt dreinblickenden Lee die Schlüssel und die Tüte mit den Taccos aus der Hand und sperrte dessen Appartementtür auf.  
„Sie hat was?“, zischte Lee entgeistert, lehnte sich mit der Stirn gegen die Wand im Flur und stöhnte mitleiderregend auf.  
Himmel, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!   
Die Story um die Namensfindung für ihren Ältesten war ein gut gehütetes Familiengeheimnis, das Charlotte normalerweise nur mit ganz wenigen Menschen teilte. Umso irritierender war es demnach für ihn, dass sie es Richard sofort erzählt hatte. Und was noch schlimmer war... dieser würde ihn hundertprozentig für den Rest seines Lebens damit aufziehen!

„Jetzt beweg deinen Hintern und komm mit, sonst erzähle ich Mom, dass du uns absichtlich am Flughafen sitzen lassen hast!“, rief Will nun laut lachend und zwang Lee damit, seine Position aufzugeben und sich dem Unvermeidlichen zu stellen. Seufzend öffnete er die Augen, ging über den Flur und holte tief Luft, als er im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer stehen blieb.  
Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, überschwemmte ihn unerwartet mit so vielen Emotionen, dass er sich auf die Lippe beißen musste, um nicht hier und auf der Stelle in Tränen auszubrechen. Das, was er jetzt sah, war die Zukunft, nach der er sich seit der schicksalhaften Nacht vor über sechs Jahren immer gesehnt hatte.

Seine Mutter lag entspannt auf der großen Couch, mit ein paar bunten Kissen im Rücken und einem aufgeschlagenen Theaterprogramm in der Hand, während sein Vater an dem kleinen Tisch unter dem Panoramafenster saß und, mit hochkonzentrierter Miene, auf das Schachbrett vor ihm starrte, wo ein breit lächelnder Richard gerade einen seiner Springer geschlagen hatte.  
„Ich glaube, diese Partie gewinne ich, Jim. Wollen wir nach dem Essen weiterspielen oder gibst du auf?“, fragte sein Freund mit unschuldiger Miene und griente verstohlen, als Lees Vater energisch schnaubend den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Aufgeben kommt nicht in Frage, Richard. Wo kommen wir denn da hin, wenn ein Texaner sich von einem Engländer im Schach schlagen lässt? Nichts da, mein Junge, nach dem Essen feiern wir meinen Sieg.“

Die kleine Szene strahlte so viel Vertrautheit und einen derart heimeligen Frieden aus, dass Lee sich in diesem Augenblick nichts anderes wünschte, als einfach nur unentdeckt weiter zusehen zu können. Doch natürlich wurde ihm dieser Wunsch nicht erfüllt.  
„Schaut mal, wen ich draußen auf der Straße aufgelesen habe“, skandierte Will nämlich nun mit großem Palaver, schwenkte die Tüte mit den mexikanischen Köstlichkeiten und deutete auf Lee, der seinem Bruder einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf, ehe er Jim umarmte und seiner Mutter über die Sofalehne hinweg einen dicken Kuss aufdrückte.

„Es tut mir so leid, euch versetzt zu haben, wirklich. Anthony hat einfach kein Ende gefunden und dann war da noch diese meilenlange Schlange im Dos Caminos und...“  
„Papperlapp,“ schnitt Charlotte ihrem Erstgeborenen das Wort ab, erhob sich ächzend von der Couch und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Du kannst ruhig zugeben, uns schlichtweg vergessen zu haben, Baby. Aber du musst dich dafür nicht entschuldigen... Richard hat uns nämlich in der Zwischenzeit prächtig unterhalten. Stimmt's nicht, Jim?“  
„Das hat er. Und er spielt dazu noch besser Schach als du, Lee.“  
Lees Vater nickte, klopfte dem Angesprochenen jovial auf die Schulter und verschwand in die Küche, wo Will bereits mit dem Geschirr hantierte und laut murmelnd die restlichen Schränke durchsuchte, in der leisen Hoffnung, ein paar Chips für die Guacamole zu finden, die Lee mitgebracht hatte.

Richard wirkte sichtlich verlegen, wie er da vor Lee stand, Charlotte dankend anlächelte und sich den Nacken rieb, aber das dunkle Funkeln, das sich in seinen Augen zeigte, als er den Kopf hob und ihre Blicke sich kreuzten, bescherte Lee eine stimulierende Gänsehaut. Er würde dafür zu leiden haben, versprach ihm dieser Augenaufschlag verheißungsvoll und Lee zitterte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sehr er diese Bestrafung doch genießen würde.  
Verdammter, schauspielernder Scheißkerl!  
„Ich pack dann mal euer Schachbrett zur Seite“, erklärte Charlotte mit einem wissenden Schmunzeln im Gesicht, strich ihrem Sohn über die Wange und marschierte zum Fenster, um den Tisch, an dem sie essen wollten, freizuräumen.  
Lee nickte mechanisch, ohne den Blick von Richard abzuwenden.   
So sehr er seine Familie auch vermisst hatte und es genoss, nach den langen Monaten ohne persönlichen Kontakt wieder Zeit mit ihnen verbringen zu können... Sein Teufel mit diesen einzigartig blauen Augen, die ihn nun absolut unschuldig fixierten, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte, als an dessen warme Haut unter seinen tastenden Fingerspitzen. An die lustvollen Geräusche, die er von sich gab, wenn sie... 

„Lee? Wo in diesem Saustall, den du Küche nennst, hast du denn bitte das Besteck untergebracht? Dad weigert sich nämlich, mit den Fingern zu essen“, schallte es da über den Flur.  
„Anständige Menschen essen eben mit Messer und Gabel, Will“, entgegnete Jim genauso laut. Schubkästen wurden quietschend aufgezogen und Türen geknallt, bis Lee sich, laut seufzend erbarmte.  
„Ich komme schon. Fasst bitte nichts an.“  
Er warf Richard, dessen Lippen ein verschmitztes Lächeln umspielte, einen letzten, vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, ehe er in die Küche eilte, um seinen Vater und Will davon abzuhalten, auf ihrer Suche nach dem Besteck den Inhalt sämtlicher Möbel von unten nach oben zu drehen und damit sein kompliziertes Ordnungssystem ein für alle Mal zu zerstören.

 

 

 

„Gott, Lee, du hast mir nie gesagt, wie unglaublich toll deine Eltern sind! Die Witze, die dein Vater erzählt... Ich hab jetzt noch Bauchschmerzen vor lachen. Ehrlich, ich freu mich schon tierisch auf Thanksgiving... auch wenn ich keine Ahnung davon habe“, plapperte Richard los, kaum, dass die Tür hinter Lees Familie ins Schloss gefallen war.  
Er hatte es sich nicht träumen lassen, nach der eher peinlichen Begrüßung einen derart wundervollen Tag mit Menschen zu verbringen, die er nicht kannte und deren Meinung über ihn ihm doch so unglaublich wichtig war.  
Glücklich legte er die Arme um den Hals des Jüngeren, hauchte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen und lachte, als er dessen bedauernswerte Miene registrierte.

„Freut mich, dass es dir so gefallen hat, Babe... Auch wenn neun von zehn Witzen auf meine Kosten gingen. Ich komme allerdings nicht darüber hinweg, dass meine Mutter dir tatsächlich das Geheimnis um meinen Namen verraten hat“, schmollte Lee beleidigt, löste sich aus Richards Umarmung und verschwand im Schlafzimmer.  
Richard verdrehte die Augen, folgte ihm und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Türrahmen.  
Wenn es um das Thema Selbstironie ging, hatte sein Freund noch einiges zu lernen.

„Ach komm schon, jetzt hör auf, dich wie die Prinzessin auf der Erbse zu benehmen, Grin. Nur weil deine Mutter in der Nacht nach dem positiven Schwangerschaftstest einen erotischen Traum über Tommy Lee Jones hatte, brauchst du doch hier jetzt nicht die Dramaqueen zu geben.“  
Er gluckste.  
Charlotte hatte ihm mit ihrer Offenbarung eine Waffe an die Hand gegeben, von deren Stärke sie nichts ahnte. Sollte Lee noch ein einziges Mal auf die Idee kommen, ihn wegen des vulgären Spitznamens aufzuziehen, den er Dank seines eigenen Vornamens erhalten hatte, nun... der Konter war ihm sicher.

Lee warf den Pullover, den er gerade ausgezogen hatte, mit einem resignierten Seufzer auf den Stapel ungewaschener Wäsche neben seinem Bett und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.   
„Du musstest ja auch nicht wochenlang mit dem Objekt der Begierde, das dir deinen Namen beschert hat, zusammenarbeiten. Scheiße, könntest du das bitte nie, nie wieder erwähnen? Vor allem nicht in Gegenwart unserer tratschtantigen Kollegen? Wenn Hadlow oder Martin das rauskriegen, dann...“  
„Das werden sie aber nicht. Jedenfalls nicht, so lange du kooperativ genug bist.“  
Richard stieß sich schelmisch grinsend von der Tür ab, durchquerte den Raum und strich mit den Fingern sacht über die nackte Brust des Texaners. Er biss sich erwartungsvoll auf die Lippe, als er das kaum spürbare Zittern bemerkte, das diese behutsame Berührung bei seinem Gegenüber ausgelöst hatte.  
„Kooperativ? Was schwebt dir denn da so vor?“, gurrte Lee dunkel, trat noch einen Schritt näher an ihn heran und umschlang seine Hüften mit den Armen.  
Richard hob den Kopf und versank in den blau-grünen Iriden, die sich nun tief in seinen Blick bohrten.  
Die Erlaubnis zu haben, Lee endlich wieder so nah sein zu können, war für ihn nach wie vor ein kaum zu begreifendes Wunder, dessen Existenz er sich immer wieder aufs Neue versichern musste.

„Ich hätte da so eine Idee“, raunte er heiser, dirigierte seinen Freund auf das große, zerwühlte Bett und begann damit, ihn hingebungsvoll zu küssen. Allein davon würde er niemals genug bekommen können!   
Lees feingeschwungene Lippen, die sich so selbstverständlich an die seinen schmiegten, als wären sie einzig zu diesem Zweck geschaffen worden, dessen talentierte Zunge, die ihn schon unzählige Male in die höchsten Höhen und tiefsten Abgründe getrieben hatte, der Geschmack von Lee in seinem Mund... Verdammt, er liebte diesen Mann mit jeder Faser seines Seins! Und genau das würde er ihm jetzt auch beweisen.

„Und die wäre? Ich muss nämlich gestehen, ich hab da so meine ganz eigenen Pläne mit dir. Eine kleine Wiedergutmachung, wenn du es so nennen willst.“  
Der neckende Unterton in der Stimme des Jüngeren jagte einen wohligen Schauer über sein Rückgrat. Richard löste den Kuss, hob den Kopf und begegnete Lees schelmisch funkelndem Blick.  
Was auch immer dieser geplant hatte, es funktionierte, spürte Richard doch, wie sein Blut allein bei diesen Worten rasant südwärts strömte.  
„Wiedergutmachung? Nun, dann sollte ich dir vielleicht die Führung überlassen, was?“, brachte er hervor und keuchte überrascht auf, als Lee ihm in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung den Sweater über den Kopf streifte, ihn nach hinten drückte und sich wie ein hungerndes Raubtier auf seinen Mund stürzte, um ihn gierig und keineswegs sanft zu küssen.

„Wir können auch eine Strafe draus machen, wenn du mich weiter so unverschämt herausforderst, Crisp“, murmelte Lee zwischen zwei Küssen, arbeitete sich an seinem Hals herab und biss in das empfindliche Fleisch direkt über seinem Schlüsselbein.  
„Gottverflucht, Lee“, stöhnte Richard zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor, drückte den Kopf in die Kissen und bog den Rücken durch, ehe er die Augen schloss.   
Scheiße, Lee wusste haargenau, dass die kleinste Berührung an dieser bestimmten Stelle ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte... noch mehr, wenn dessen sinnliche Lippen sie, so wie jetzt, erbarmungslos attackierten und er schon nach wenigen Sekunden glaubte, Sterne zu sehen.  
Dabei brauchte er mehr... so viel mehr...

„Hör auf, meine Geduld weiter auf die Probe zu stellen, Grin. Ich bin heute nicht auf der gelassenen Seite des Zauns“, knurrte er ungehalten, schlug die Augen auf und tastete mit der Hand nach dem Bund der Sweatpants, die sich so störend um Lees lange, muskulöse Beine spannte.  
„Als ob das so was Neues wäre. Unbeherrschter, sturer Zwerg, der du bist.“  
Der Jüngere lachte leise, leckte ein letztes Mal über die erhitzte Haut an Richards Hals und befreite sie beide mit routinierten Fingern von den unnötigen Kleidungsstücken.  
„Für mich vergehen hundert Jahre eben nicht in einem Wimpernschlag. Ich muss das beste aus der Zeit machen, die mir gegeben ist.“  
Erleichtert ließ Richard sich zurück aufs Bett fallen und öffnete die Arme, um Lee umfangen und endlich richtig spüren zu können. Dieser kniete jedoch weiter zwischen seinen einladend geöffneten Schenkeln und musterte ihn schamlos mit hochgezogenen Brauen.  
„Ich schwör's dir, Crisp, noch ein Tolkien-Zitat und ich zieh mich wieder an. Dann kannst du sehen, wo du bleibst“, entgegnete er trocken, doch Richard konnte an den geweiteten Pupillen und der nicht zu übersehenden Erregung des Amerikaners erkennen, dass der längst über den Punkt hinweg war, an dem er diese Drohung wahrgemacht hätte.

„Okay, versprochen. Und jetzt komm endlich her“, sagte er deswegen auch nur, griff nach Lees Händen und grinste zufrieden, als dieser der Aufforderung mehr als nur anstandslos folgte. Aus dem Grinsen wurde allerdings innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde ein angespanntes Kiefer-aufeinander-pressen, dem gedämpft klingende Flüche folgten, die jeden Matrosen zum Erröten gebracht hätten.   
Lee begnügte sich nicht einfach damit, kampflos aufzugeben und Richard das zu geben, um was dieser ihn gebeten hatte, oh nein. Stattdessen schickte er seine Hände auf Wanderschaft, neckte und liebkoste Richards bereits absolut überreizte Haut mit einer quälenden Ausdauer und versenkte zwei Finger tief in dessen Körper, bis der Brite glaubte, in Flammen zu stehen und innerlich zu verglühen.  
„Lee, bitte...“  
Zur Hölle mit den Spielchen! Er wollte, nein, er musste Lee jetzt spüren, bevor er noch völlig den Verstand verlor!

„Bitte was?“, fragte Lee mit dem unschuldigsten Gesichtsausdruck, zu dem er fähig war und erinnerte Richard damit an die Nacht in Dublin, in der er derjenige gewesen war, der diese Frage gestellt hatte.   
Allerdings, so befand sein lustvernebeltes Gehirn, klang sie aus dem Mund seines Geliebten umso vieles verführerischer als er selbst es hervorgebracht hatte (Okay, er könnte ihm auch das Telefonbuch vorlesen; Hauptsache, Richard hörte die dunkle Stimme, die Lee für seine Rolle als Thranduil eingeübt hatte und die er nun allzu gern dazu benutzte, den Älteren hemmungslos damit anzuturnen).

Richards Fingerspitzen flatterten über Lees Nacken, vergruben sich dort in den Haaren und zogen den Jüngeren in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der ihm den Atem raubte und ihn doch nur nach mehr dürsten ließ. Dies hier, diese kostbaren Momente, die nur ihnen beiden gehörten, in denen sie sich einander hingaben und sich bar jeder Maske zeigten, verletzlich, offen, nackt... dies war eine Droge, von der Richard nie genug bekommen und der er sich immer wieder bereitwillig aufs Neue ergeben würde.  
„Bitte fick mich, Babe. Jetzt sofort... Ich will dich in mir spüren“, wisperte er Lee ins Ohr und knabberte spielerisch an dessen Ohrläppchen, während seine Hand zwischen ihren zusammengepressten Körpern entlangfuhr, seine Finger Lees Schwanz umspannten und ihn unmissverständlich dorthin dirigierten, wo er ihn haben wollte.  
Lee lehnte sich mit der Stirn gegen Richards Schulter, umfasste dessen Hintern mit beiden Händen und glitt mit einem langen, tiefen Stoß ganz in ihn, bis ihre Hüftknochen sich berührten und Richard ein lautes Stöhnen entfuhr.

Verdammt, so sehr er es auch liebte, Lees Finger in sich zu spüren, nichts kam gegen das Gefühl an, dass sich nun, mit Lee so tief in ihm, durch seine Adern fraß, das seinen Kopf leer und seine Knie weich machte und ihn danach gieren ließ, immer noch mehr davon zu wollen.  
„Gott Lee, genau so... hör nicht auf, bitte...“  
Und Lee tat ihm den Gefallen, stieß mit jedem Mal härter zu, bis Richard nicht mehr wusste, wo er aufhörte und der Amerikaner begann. Sie waren eins. Und das nicht nur körperlich, denn als er die Augen öffnete und Lees Blick einfing, da spürte er die unendliche Zuneigung, die sie beide miteinander verband und die in diesem winzigen Augenblick fast greifbar zwischen ihnen schwebte.  
Und genau diese Empfindung war es, die sie beide mit einem Aufschrei und dem Namen des jeweils anderen auf den Lippen nur Sekunden später über die Klippe springen ließ.

Sie verharrten eine Weile in stummer Umarmung, genossen die selig machenden Endorphine und lösten sich erst voneinander, als ihr Atem sich langsam normalisierte und das Zittern von Richards Beinen nachließ.  
„Wow, das kam... unerwartet.“  
Lee griff nach der am Fußende des Bettes zusammengeknüllt liegenden Decke, schüttelte sie auf und breitete sie über ihnen aus, nachdem er Richard in seine Arme gezogen und das Licht der Nachttischlampe gelöscht hatte.  
Dieser vergrub sein Gesicht in Lees Halsbeuge und atmete dessen unvergleichlichen Duft ein, während der Texaner träge über seinen Kopf strich und dabei verhalten gähnte.  
„Unerwartet vielleicht... aber doch sicher nicht unerwünscht, habe ich Recht? Ich liebe dich, Grin“, konterte er müde, hauchte einen Kuss auf die weiche Stelle hinter Lees Ohr, von der er wusste, dass sie besonders empfänglich für derartige Liebkosungen war und kicherte lautlos,als Lees Arme sich enger um ihn spannten.  
Nun, nicht nur er hatte demnach seine wunden Punkte.

„Und ich liebe dich. Allerdings... Wenn du nicht augenblicklich damit aufhörst, garantiere ich für nichts, das sollte dir bewusst sein, Crisp“, kam es da auch schon von dem Jüngeren.  
Richard schmunzelte.  
Er war viel zu erschöpft, um nach dieser Performance noch eine weitere Runde einzulegen... Aber ein bisschen necken durfte ja wohl noch drin sein, oder?  
„Ich denke, wir sollten vielleicht erst mal ein paar Stunden schlafen, oder was meinst du, Tommy Lee?“, sagte er deshalb in völlig ernstem Tonfall und musste sich schwer zusammenreißen, um nicht laut loszuprusten, als er, selbst im Dunklen, die steile Falte sehen konnte, die sich bei seinen letzten Worten auf Lees Stirn gebildet hatte.  
„Gott, du kannst manchmal so ein Arschloch sein, weißt du das eigentlich, Crisp?“  
Richard nickte, unterdrückte das kindische Glucksen, das sich in seiner Kehle ausbreiten wollte und schloss zufrieden die Augen.  
„Ich weiß. Und dafür liebst du mich. Gute Nacht, mein Tommy-Boy.“  
Lee seufzte theatralisch.  
„Bild dir darauf bloß nicht zu viel ein, sonst überleg ich mir das Ganze mit dir noch mal.“  
"Tust du nicht."  
"Ich würde an deiner Stelle nicht darauf wetten."  
Er hauchte Richard einen Kuss auf den wirren Scheitel und schlang erneut die Arme um ihn.  
„Schlaf schön, Dickie.“  
"Idiot."


	18. Maybe tomorrow is a better day Pt.1

Every time I think of you  
I always catch my breath  
And I'm still standing here  
And you're miles away  
And I'm wondering why you left  
And there's a heart that's breaking  
Down this long distance line tonight.

( Missing you - John Waite )

 

 

Der Morgen kommt heute langsam, das Erwachen fällt mir schwer. Erinnerungen überfallen mich, Gedanken an das Gestern, als du noch neben mir weiltest.   
Wo werden wir morgen sein? Was wird uns dann bewegen? Was wird uns bleiben von dem, was wir gestern noch teilten? Weshalb bist du heute nicht mehr hier bei mir?  
Ich brauch dich, um einen neuen Tag zu beginnen.  
Ich will dich in meiner Nähe, muss dich spüren, wie ein Schatten in meinem Gefolge.  
Es sind die kleinen Dinge, die mir fehlen, wenn du fort bist. Die kleinen Dinge, die mich dich so vermissen lassen. Warum nur bist du nicht hier?

 

„Boah, das darf doch echt nicht wahr sein!“  
Laut fluchend hob Lee den Kopf, schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite und öffnete unwillig die Augen, um auf dem Nachtschrank nach seinem Handy zu tasten, dessen schriller Klingelton ihn unsanft aus dem viel zu kurzen Schlaf gerissen hatte.  
„Was?“, bellte er mit kratziger Stimme in den Hörer und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht hinsichtlich des lautstarken Gelächters, dass ihm zur Begrüßung entgegen schallte. Der letzte Cocktail am gestrigen Abend war eindeutig einer zu viel gewesen, stellte er überflüssigerweise fest und rieb sich vorsichtig mit den Fingern über die schmerzende Schläfe.  
„Guten Morgen, mein Leben. Oder eher guten Mittag. Hab ich dich etwa geweckt?“, zwitscherte Kara ihm mit einer Fröhlichkeit ins Ohr, die er in diesem Augenblick absolut nicht nachvollziehen konnte und für die er sie am liebsten erwürgt hätte, stünde sie jetzt vor ihm.  
Aufstöhnend ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken.

„Hast du. Und falls ich anmerken darf – das war absolut nicht nett von dir.“  
„Tut mir leid, aber nett zu sein gehört auch nicht mehr unbedingt zu meinen Pflichten dir gegenüber, mein geliebter Holzkopf“, entgegnete seine beste Freundin trocken, ehe ihre Stimme einen seriöseren Unterton annahm.  
„Jetzt sag aber nicht, du hast dich gestern Abend betrunken? Du weißt, was ich davon halte, nach allem, was passiert ist.“  
Lee verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
Betrunken! Was Kara bloß immer gleich von ihm dachte! Zugegeben, er hatte dem Alkohol etwas mehr zugesprochen als gewöhnlich, doch das hatte weder etwas mit der verzweifelten Lage zu tun, in der er sich damals befunden und auf die sie soeben angespielt hatte, noch war es seine Schuld gewesen.   
Jedenfalls nicht direkt. Jeder seiner Co-Stars war auf der After-Show-Party, die Steven nach der erfolgreichen Premiere im angrenzenden Restaurant geschmissen hatte, zu ihm gekommen und hatte mit ihm anstoßen wollen. Und was konnte er schon groß dagegen tun, wenn Daniel Day-Lewis oder auch Tommy Lee Jones ihn um diesen Gefallen baten?

Sicher, die drei Mai-Tai, die er in Gegenwart seines Landsmannes und dessen hübscher Frau Dawn im Rekordtempo hinuntergestürzt hatte, waren eher der Peinlichkeit geschuldet gewesen, dass seine Mutter um Haaresbreite ihr delikates Geheimnis ausgerechnet mit dessen Urheber geteilt hätte. Einzig dem beherzten Eingreifens seines Dads hatte Lee es zu verdanken, dass seine Reputation dem Älteren gegenüber weiterhin makellos geblieben war.   
Er seufzte lautlos.  
Zu einem gegebenen Zeitpunkt würde er ein ernstes Wort mit seiner Mutter über das Thema Gossip reden müssen, so viel stand fest. 

„Es waren nur ein paar Mai-Tai, Mutter Gans. Und ich habe mich nicht volllaufen lassen, wie du so uncharmant behauptest, sondern dachte mir, ich hätte es schlichtweg verdient, nach all dem Stress wegen der Premiere heute einfach mal in Ruhe ausschlafen zu können. Leider hat mir da so eine impertinente Kröte mit ihrem Anruf einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.“  
Er richtete sich mühsam auf und unterdrückte die Schimpfworte, die sich, angesichts der, durch die Bewegung stärker werdenden, Kopfschmerzen, über seine Lippen schleichen wollten. Verdammter Mist! Kara durfte nicht wissen, wie richtig sie mit ihrer Vermutung gelegen hatte, würde sie ihn doch nur wieder gnadenlos damit aufziehen.

Hektisch riss er die Nachttischschublade auf und wühlte sich durch das darin befindliche Chaos, bis sich seine Finger um das schmale Röhrchen schlossen, nach dem er gesucht hatte. Da er kein Wasser in Reichweite hatte und aufstehen im Moment nicht unbedingt für die schlaueste Idee hielt, steckte er sich achselzuckend zwei der kleinen, weißen Tabletten in den Mund und versuchte angestrengt, sie so schnell wie nur möglich hinunterzuschlucken. Es gelang ihm nicht und die Übelkeit, die nun in ihm aufstieg, ließ ihn würgen.   
Gott, weshalb vergaß er eigentlich immer wieder, wie eklig die Dinger doch schmeckten?

Kara kicherte schadenfroh am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„Denk dran – zu viel Ibuprofen schädigt die Nieren, Baby. Und du solltest sie besser nicht zerkauen; der Geschmack macht alles nur noch schlimmer. Aber das weißt du ja bestimmt längst.“  
„Wie aufmerksam von dir, Krümel. Da wäre ich jetzt von allein nicht drauf gekommen. Danke für den Tipp“, knurrte er sarkastisch, klemmte sich das Telefon zwischen Kinn und Schulter und schwang ächzend die Beine über die Bettkante.  
Kater hin oder her; lieber erduldete er den leichten Schwindel und nahm das Risiko in Kauf, sich deshalb an irgendeinem Möbelstück blaue Flecken zu holen, als dass er diesen abartigen Geschmack noch eine Minute länger ertragen würde!

„Stets zu Diensten, mein Schatz“, gurrte die zierliche Blondine an seinem Ohr, während er unsicheren Schrittes in die Küche taumelte, den Kühlschrank aufriss und nach der Wasserflasche griff, die Richard am Morgen zuvor im Getränkefach deponiert hatte.   
Ein wehmütiges Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen und erhellte die miserable Mimik, die bis eben seine Gesichtszüge verzerrt hatte.  
Richard.  
Gott, wie sehr Lee seinen Freund schon jetzt, nur ein paar Stunden nach seiner Abreise, vermisste!   
Sein schelmisches Grinsen, die wohlige Wärme, die er ausstrahlte, wenn sie zusammen engumschlungen unter der Bettdecke lagen, ihre gemeinsamen Filmabende... Scheiße, selbst seine miserablen Witze fehlten ihm mehr, als er, selbst unter der Androhung von Folter, freiwillig zugeben würde!  
Am liebsten wäre es ihm gewesen, Richard hätte nicht zurück nach Michigan gemusst, hätte mit ihm auf die Premiere gehen können... Doch das war natürlich reinste Utopie, etwas, das so in ihrem ewig rastlosen Leben nicht existierte... aus den verschiedensten Gründen.  
Die Nacht zuvor hatten sie sich glücklicherweise ungestört voneinander verabschieden können und Charlotte war am Montagmorgen pünktlich erschienen, um ihren 'Schwiegersohn in spe' (Auch deshalb würde Lee noch mit ihr reden, notierte er sich im Geiste) – ungeachtet dessen höflicher Protestrufe – eigenhändig zum Flughafen zu chauffieren. Sie schien Richard tief ins Herz geschlossen zu haben.

Schmunzelnd dachte Lee daran zurück, während er die Wasserflasche aufschraubte, den Deckel auf die Arbeitsplatte schnippte und zum Trinken ansetzte.   
Die klare Flüssigkeit rann angenehm kühl seine Kehle hinab, vertrieb den ekelerregenden Geschmack und half ihm dabei, sich wieder einigermaßen menschlich zu fühlen.   
Nun ja, zumindest beinahe.  
Himmel, er brauchte unbedingt eine lange, ausgiebige Dusche... und das so schnell wie möglich, sollte dieser Tag nicht in einem denkwürdigen Hangover gipfeln.  
„Okay, du bösartige Sadistin. Wenn du dich genug über meinen Zustand amüsiert hast, hättest du vielleicht die Güte, mir den Grund deines Anrufs zu verraten? Oder bin ich gezwungen, zu raten? Dann lass dir nämlich gesagt sein... Die Ausdauer habe ich derzeit nicht, falls du verstehst, auf was ich hinaus will.“  
„Natürlich weiß ich das, immerhin kenne ich dich schon ne ganze Weile. Gott, Lee... weißt du eigentlich, wie süß du bist, wenn du nen Kater hast?“

„Kara, bitte... hör auf mit dem Scheiß!“, schnaubte er ungeduldig in den Hörer, ertrug das erneut aufbrandende Gelächter und zuckte mit den Schultern, als er die Cornflakesschachtel schüttelte, die neben der Kaffeemaschine stand und resigniert feststellen musste, dass sie leer war.  
Wieder einmal.   
Frühstück fiel demnach ins Wasser, denn keine zehn Pferde, nicht einmal sein eigener, knurrender Magen, würden ihn heute dazu bewegen können, seine vier Wände zu verlassen. Es würde also später – wie so oft – auf einen Anruf beim Lieferservice hinauslaufen.   
„Na schön, Schluss mit der Fopperei“, stieß seine Freundin atemlos hervor und Lee konnte sie förmlich vor sich sehen, wie sie sich zwingen musste, nicht abermals laut zu lachen.  
„Mein Anruf hat mehrere Gründe. Erstens wollte ich dir gratulieren. Charlotte hat mir die halbe Nacht über Fotos von dir auf dem roten Teppich geschickt und ich muss sagen... Mister Pace, ich hab das Gefühl, du bist auf dem besten Weg, ein A-Klasse Schauspieler zu werden. Nach dem Hobbit werden die Medien nicht mehr aufhören können, über dich zu berichten.“

„Die Befürchtung habe ich auch“, erwiderte er leise, griff nach dem Kaffeepulver, das über ihm im Küchenregal stand, befüllte die Maschine damit und drückte den Startknopf.  
„Nicht, dass ich auf die Art der Aufmerksamkeit stehen würde. Ich hoffe nur, die Fragen nach meinem Privatleben fallen nicht mehr so ins Gewicht wie damals nach dem Start von 'Soldiers Girl'. Das würde nur für unnötiges Aufsehen sorgen und von PJ's Werk ablenken.“  
Kara murmelte zustimmend.  
„Da hast du recht. Allerdings wird Kim diese Art der Publicity schon im Rahmen halten können. Erinnerst du dich noch daran, wie sie drauf war, als der Typ von Newsday behauptet hat, du würdest auch privat Frauenkleidung tragen? In dem Augenblick hätte ich nicht in seiner Haut stecken wollen.“  
Lee nickte mechanisch.  
Und wie er sich erinnerte! Es hatte Kim lediglich zwei oder drei Anrufe gekostet und die Karriere des jungen Reporters war keinen Pfifferling mehr wert gewesen. Wahrscheinlich lebte er mittlerweile in irgendeiner ländlichen Kommune und berichtete dort über den jährlich stattfindenden Wettbewerb des Kürbiszucht-Vereins oder andere, eher lapidare Ereignisse.   
Lee jedenfalls hatte nie wieder etwas von ihm gehört. Und doch ging es ihm dieses Mal weniger um sein eigenes Image, sondern...

„Du machst dir Sorgen, dass die Presse das mit Richard und dir rausfindet, stimmt's? Verflucht, Babe... Ist das immer noch ein so großes Problem zwischen euch beiden?“, fragte Kara besorgt und deutete damit sein Schweigen richtig.  
Mist, sie kannte ihn einfach viel zu gut!  
„Ich würde es jetzt nicht unbedingt ein Problem nennen... Nicht so wie früher. Richard hat einfach Angst, dass Annabell zur öffentlichen Hexenjagd aufruft, sollte unsere Liaison jemals bekannt werden. Nicht auszudenken, wenn ihr dadurch die Chance gegeben würde, Mena von seiner Seite zu reißen. Ohne die Kleine ist Richard nur ein halber Mensch“, antwortete er ernst und fühlte das beengende Gefühl in seiner Brust, das ihn jedes Mal überkam, wenn er an das miese Spielchen dachte, dass Richards Ex mit diesem zu spielen pflegte.  
Wenn es nach ihm ginge, dann hätte sie deswegen schon längst eine Anzeige am Hals, doch... So egoistisch durfte er in Richards Beisein nicht mehr denken.  
Zumindest nicht laut.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das ich das jemals sagen würde, aber... Ich kann ihn verstehen. Er liebt seine Tochter über alles und auch wenn Annabell gesetzlich kaum eine Möglichkeit hat, ihm die kleine Maus zu entziehen... Der Skandal, der dieser Schlammschlacht folgen würde, sollte sie ihre Drohung tatsächlich wahrmachen, wäre pures Gift für so eine zarte Kinderseele. Sie hat Richard also genau da, wo sie ihn haben will – mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Intrigantes Miststück, das“, untermauerte sie seine Worte nachdenklich.  
Lee fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, schloss die Augen und lehnte sich gegen die Kühlschranktür. Himmel, in Momenten wie diesen wusste er wieder, wie wichtig es für ihn war, Kara seine Freundin und engste Vertraute nennen zu können! Ihr Verständnis war genau das, was er gebraucht hatte, um die leise Stimme des Zweifels, die immer noch in ihm lebte und die nur darauf lauerte, sich seiner erneut zu bemächtigen, zum Verstummen zu bringen.  
Er liebte Richard und dieser liebte ihn; mehr musste er gegenwärtig nicht wissen, oder? Alles, was zählte, war das fragile Glück, das sie nach all den langen Monaten ohneeinander gerade wieder im Begriff waren, gemeinsam aufzubauen. Was die Zukunft bringen würde, stand aktuell noch auf einem ganz anderen Blatt.

„So ist es, Krümel... Und ich bin unglaublich froh darüber, dass du verstehen kannst, weshalb wir unsere Beziehung geheim halten müssen. Du weißt, wie schwer mir so etwas normalerweise fällt. Am liebsten würde ich mich wie Carrie Bradshaw mitten auf die 5th Avenue stellen, barfuß im Regen tanzen und dabei ganz New York mitteilen, wie sehr ich ihn liebe... coole Idee, oder?“  
„Eher hoffnungslos dämlich, wenn du mich fragst. Auch wenn du durchaus die Beine dazu hast, mein Leben“, konterte Kara mit einem nicht zu überhörenden Grinsen in der Stimme, das ihm bewies, dass sie ihn genau verstanden hatte.  
Lee blickte aus dem Fenster hinaus auf die belebte Straße, lächelte amüsiert bei der Vorstellung, wie seine Nachbarn auf diesen Freudentanz reagieren würden und wiederholte – wie so oft in letzter Zeit – die zwei Worte, die zu seinem Rettungsanker geworden waren. Sein Mantra, wenn er nicht mehr weiter wusste.   
Eines Tages...

„Lee? Bist du noch dran?“  
Karas Stimme löste die hoffnungsvollen Bilder, die sich vor seinem inneren Auge gebildet hatten, in Luft auf. Ertappt zuckte er zusammen.  
„Entschuldige, was hattest du gesagt? Ich war nicht ganz bei der Sache, tut mir leid“, murmelte er schnell, schüttelte den Kopf über den pathetischen Blödsinn, der ihm durchs Hirn gegeistert war und konzentrierte sich auf das, was seine Freundin ihm zu erzählen hatte.  
„Schon okay. Ich muss dich noch etwas fragen. Etwas, das mir bereits seit ein paar Wochen unter den Nägeln brennt und das ich nun endlich loswerden will.“  
Sie holte tief Luft und in diesem Augenblick wusste er längst, was sie ihn fragen wollte.   
Oder besser, nach wem.

„Hast du etwas von Brittany gehört? Ich meine... das Baby... eure Tochter... Müsste die Kleine nicht demnächst auf die Welt kommen?“, stammelte die Blondine hörbar verlegen.  
Brittany war ihre Freundin gewesen, ihre Mitbewohnerin, die Person, die alles mit ihr geteilt hatte... und das länger, als Kara und er sich überhaupt kannten. Ihr musste diese Situation also mindestens genauso schwer fallen wie ihm. Wenn nicht schwerer.  
Lee seufzte.  
Dies war so ziemlich das letzte Thema, über das er gewillt war, zu sprechen und doch würde er nicht drumherum kommen.  
Nicht bei Kara.  
„Müsste sie. Nicht, dass ich seit dem Brief noch irgendetwas von ihr gehört habe. Weshalb fragst du?“, entgegnete er knapp, presste die Kiefer aufeinander und runzelte die Stirn.  
Er selbst hatte in den letzten Tagen immer mal wieder auf den Kalender geschielt, in der Gewissheit, dass der voraussichtliche Geburtstermin in diese Woche fallen würde, sollte er... sollte er in der Tat etwas mit der Zeugung zu tun gehabt haben.

Kara räusperte sich geräuschvoll.  
„Pass auf, ich weiß, wie unangenehm dir diese Angelegenheit ist und dass es dir überhaupt nicht in den Kram passt, dass ich jetzt davon angefangen habe. Ich möchte dich nur daran erinnern, dass dieses kleine Wesen nichts dafür kann, was zwischen Britt und dir geschehen ist, okay?“  
„Nun, seien wir ehrlich – das 'kleine Wesen', wie du es nennst, ist das Ergebnis dessen, was zwischen ihr und mir vorgefallen ist. Gesetz dem Fall, ich bin auch wirklich der biologische Vater und nicht irgendein anderer ihrer zahlreichen Verflossenen. Die Möglichkeit gäbe es ja auch noch, nicht?“, erklärte Lee schnippisch, nippte erneut an der Wasserflasche und merkte, wie sich die bis jetzt nur noch dumpf vor sich hin pochenden Kopfschmerzen schlagartig zurückmeldeten.  
Wenn er nicht bald unter die Dusche käme, dann...

„Hörst du dir eigentlich selbst zu, Lee? Stell dich nicht so hin, als wärst du hier das arme Opfer, das der bösartigen schwarzen Witwe völlig ahnungslos ins Netz gegangen ist! Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, hast auch du im Eifer des Gefechts keinen zweiten Gedanken an Verhütung verschwendet. Also komm mir jetzt nicht so! Diese Arschloch-Art steht dir nämlich nicht“, erboste Kara sich nun lautstark.  
Lee, der mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet hatte, hielt das Handy in sicherer Entfernung zu seinem Ohr und wartete fieberhaft, bis ihr erhitzter Redeschwall abebbte. Er wusste, dass sie im Recht war; dennoch gab ihr dieses Wissen nicht die Befugnis, ihn derart laut maßregeln zu wollen. Immerhin war er kein Kind mehr und sich der Konsequenzen seines Handelns durchaus bewusst.

„Du brauchst mir das gar nicht unter die Nase zu reiben, Krümel. Ich beiße mich selbst schon genug in den Hintern dafür und würde diesen unglücksseligen Totalausfall am liebsten für immer vergessen. Von daher... wenn man es irgendwie rückgängig machen könnte, dann wäre ich der Erste, der 'Hier' schreit, glaub mir“, murmelte er in den Hörer, setzte sich an den Küchentisch und malte mit dem Finger gedankenverloren kleine Kreise auf die mit Krümeln verzierte Holzoberfläche.  
Dieses Gespräch wurde von Minute zu Minute unangenehmer und er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, zum Ende zu kommen und sich für den Rest des Tages mit erfreulicheren Dingen zu beschäftigen.  
Schlafen zum Beispiel.

„Was machst du, wenn Britt sich meldet? Einen Vaterschaftstest? Und wenn dieser besagt, dass du da einen Volltreffer gelandet hast... was dann? Stehst du zu deiner Verantwortung oder verschwindest du, genau wie mein Vater, einfach in der Versenkung und vergisst, dass es da jemanden gibt, der zu dir gehört?“  
Karas Stimme zitterte leicht und Lee verfluchte sich im Innern dafür, nicht eher daran gedacht zu haben, wie sehr dieses Thema seine Freundin doch persönlich tangierte.  
Manchmal war er aber auch eine emotionale Tretmine!  
Dennoch, ihre Worte hatten den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen... und so leid es ihm auch tat – für ihn gab es einfach keine andere Lösung.

„Ich kann das nicht, okay? Brittany wird so viel Geld bekommen, wie sie braucht, sollte ich tatsächlich der Vater sein. Aber mehr... mehr geht einfach nicht. Kannst du das denn nicht verstehen?“  
„Nein. Und das werde ich auch nie. Was geht da nur in deinem Kopf vor? Und weshalb hast du so eine Angst davor? Du bist tierisch vernarrt in Kinder, liebst Mena, Nolan und die Kids deiner Schwester... Wieso willst du kein Vater sein?“  
Die Enttäuschung, die ihrer Stimme anhaftete, traf Lee bis ins Mark.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, in Ordnung? Ich weiß nur, dass allein der Gedanke daran absolute Panik in mir auslöst.“  
Kara seufzte langgezogen, ehe sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte.  
„Überleg dir das gut, Lee. So ein Kind ist kein Spielzeug... Und die Kleine wird dich brauchen, das weiß ich. Also wirf nicht leichtsinnig etwas weg, was sich als großes Glück entpuppen könnte, ja? Ich liebe dich, Baby.“  
Lee schloss die Augen und schluckte hart, als das laute Tuten an seinem Ohr ihm mitteilte, dass Kara aufgelegt hatte.  
Jetzt brauchte er unbedingt einen Kaffee... und das dringender denn je.

 

 

 

Genervt warf Richard einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, stellte sich unter das Hotelvordach und schlug den Kragen seines Mantels hoch, um sich gegen den kalten Wind abzuschirmen, der an diesem Morgen durch die Straßen von Pontiac wehte.  
Viertel vor fünf!  
Louis, der junge Kanadier, den ihm die Studios als Fahrer zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, war – wie an fast jedem Morgen – schon wieder zu spät dran. Weshalb der Kerl seinen Job noch hatte, war Richard schleierhaft.  
Er seufzte.  
Die Aussicht darauf, bei diesen frostigen Temperaturen in einem dünnen, wassergetränkten Hemd und ebensolchen Hosen durch die Straßen zu rennen und den heldenhaften Schuldirektor zu mimen, trug nicht unbedingt dazu bei, seine Laune zu heben.

„Guten Morgen, Mister Armitage. Tut mir leid, ich bin aufgehalten worden“, ertönte da Louis Stimme direkt vor ihm.  
Der lockenköpfige Chauffeur stieg hastig aus, umrundete den Wagen und hielt Richard mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln im Gesicht die Beifahrertür auf, während er mit der anderen Hand hastig die Knöpfe an seinem Jackett schloss.  
„Na, gestern Abend wieder spät geworden, Lou? Janice ist aus Toronto zurück, richtig?“  
Der junge Mann nickte verlegen und Richard konnte angesichts der leichten Röte, die sich nun auf dessen Wangen ausbreitete, ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken.  
Amüsiert stieg er ein, legte den Gurt an und ließ seinen Blick verstohlen über den verräterischen Fleck an Louis Hals schweifen.  
„Wie geht es ihr denn?“  
Auf ihren Fahrten zum Drehort hatte der Rothaarige ihm unzählige Male in den höchsten Tönen von der blonden Stewardess vorgeschwärmt, die ausschließlich Kurzstrecken flog, einen Pudel namens Fluffy ihr Eigen nannte und die seit drei Jahren die Frau an seiner Seite war, die er, sobald er genügend Geld zusammen hatte, auf alle Fälle heiraten wollte.   
Und so war es auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass Louis auf Richards höfliche Nachfrage zu einer Antwort ansetzte, die sich über die gesamte, gut dreißigminütige Fahrt zum heutigen Drehort, dem North Kiwanis Park, erstreckte.

„Ich seh Sie dann heute Abend, Mister Armitage“, verabschiedete Louis sich mit einem lässigen Winken, als er Richard vor dem Make-Up-Trailer rausgelassen und den Wagen gewendet hatte.  
„Ja, bis später dann. Grüß deine Verlobte von mir“, entgegnete dieser gähnend, nickte einem der Tontechniker zu, der eiligen Schrittes seinen Weg kreuzte und stieg langsam die Stufen des Trailers empor.  
„Guten Morgen“, rief er, noch im Türrahmen stehend, und kassierte dafür eine vorwurfsvoll nach oben gezogene Augenbraue seines Maskenbildners.  
Klasse, herzlichen Dank auch, Louis.  
„Dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Richard. Heute bist du tatsächlich nur zwanzig Minuten zu spät. Hat unser liebeskranker Taxifahrer sich etwa so früh von seinem Herzblatt loseisen können oder hat die Zentrale ihn endlich entlassen?“, flötete der hochgewachsene Mittdreißiger mit einer derart falschen Liebenswürdigkeit in der Stimme, dass Richard unwillkürlich kichern musste.  
„Er ist eben immer noch tierisch verliebt, Rock. Gönn dem Jungen ein bisschen Spaß; die Realität holt ihn noch früh genug ein“, erwiderte er grinsend, streifte sich die Jacke von den Schultern und ließ sich, wohlig seufzend, in einen der weich gepolsterten Stühle, die direkt vor dem großen Spiegel standen, fallen.   
Er kannte das Gefühl, das den Kanadier antrieb, selbst nur zu gut, auch wenn es immer wieder Momente gab, in denen er sich kurz kneifen musste, um sich zu vergewissern, nicht einfach bloß zu träumen.

Rocky schüttelte energisch den Kopf, drückte Richard einen Becher Kaffee in die Hand und sortierte die verschiedenen Pinsel, die er für seine Arbeit an dessen Gesicht benötigen würde.  
„Du hast viel zu viel Geduld mit ihm. Chris war schon dreimal hier und hat nach dir gefragt. Irgendeine wichtige Änderung wegen der heutigen Stunts, soweit ich sein Genuschel richtig verstanden habe.“  
Richard verdrehte die Augen, lehnte sich zurück und nippte vorsichtig an seinem Kaffee.   
„Ich wette mit dir um eine Kiste Bier, dass die Änderung wieder etwas mit Unmengen von Wasser zu tun hat. Ist ja nicht so, als gäbe es davon nicht schon mehr als genug“, murmelte er mürrisch, stellte die Tasse neben sich auf den Tisch und zuckte zusammen, als die Tür hinter ihnen mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fiel.   
Rockys Antwort ging in dem Lärm völlig unter.

„Hey Rocky, hey Dad. Kann mir einer von euch bitte mal verraten, weshalb ich immer so früh ans Set bestellt werde? Im nächsten Leben werde ich kein Schauspieler, so viel ist sicher“, kam es verschlafen aus dem Mund des brünetten Teenagers, der so sorglos die Tür zugeworfen und damit abrupt Richards und Rockys Konversation beendet hatte.   
Max Deacon, zarte 18 Jahre alt und gerade erst dabei, in der Branche Fuß zu fassen, stand bibbernd und herzzerreißend gähnend am Eingang des Trailers und rieb sich angestrengt die rotumrandeten Augen. Er war von Mindy für die Rolle des Donnie Morris, Richards älterem Sohn, gecastet worden und ließ es sich seit Drehbeginn nicht nehmen, den Briten mit 'Dad' anzusprechen.  
Die ersten Tage hatte Richard dieser Kosename noch irritiert, hörte er ihn doch normalerweise nur privat (und dort aus einem viel jüngeren, wenn auch nicht weniger vorlauten, Mund)... Aber Max lockere Art und die enge Zusammenarbeit mit seinem jüngeren Kollegen hatten dieses Gefühl schnell in Luft aufgelöst. Mittlerweile kam Richard gut mit dem Dunkelhaarigen aus und verbrachte auch seine raren Pausen gern mit ihm.

„Guten Morgen, du Schlafmütze. Im nächsten Leben sollte deine Mutter dir auf jeden Fall beibringen, wie man Türen richtig schließt... Das würde Rich und mir zumindest ein paar graue Haare ersparen“, konterte der Maskenbildner kühl, griff nach einer der Tuben mit Grundierung, die neben ihm auf dem Tisch lagen und begann damit, die richtige Farbe für Richards Make-Up anzumischen.   
„Bei dir von Haaren zu sprechen, wäre übertrieben, findest du nicht, Rock? Und was Richard betrifft... Ich weiß genau, wie oft Shannon die Tönung ordert, die sein wahres Alter verbergen soll“, setzte Max dem rüden Kommentar entgegen und schlürfte geräuschvoll an seiner Coladose, bevor er es sich ebenfalls in einem der Sessel bequem machte.  
Den anklagenden Blick, mit dem ihn die beiden älteren Männer nun bedachten, ignorierte er dabei geflissentlich.

Richard war der Erste, der sich wieder gefangen hatte.  
„Komm erstmal in unser Alter, du impertinentes Gör, dann weißt du, was Tango ist. Außerdem mache ich dir in einigen Bereichen immer noch etwas vor; ich beschwere mich zumindest nicht über die frühe Uhrzeit, zu der gedreht werden muss.“  
Er wusste, dass Max allergisch auf diesen autoritären Ton reagierte – so wie die meisten Jungs in seinem Alter – und freute sich tierisch, als der Teenager sich ihm nun mit gerunzelten Brauen und vorgeschobener Unterlippe zuwandte, um den Schlagabtausch zu vertiefen.  
„Du hast wahrscheinlich auch brav um neun im Bett gelegen, deinen Text gelernt und dann geschlafen. In meinem Alter hat man eben noch ein Leben abseits der Arbeit. Aber das verstehst du sicher nicht, Daddy“, erläuterte Max wichtigtuerisch, knuffte Richard gegen den Oberarm und kassierte dafür einen unsanften Rempler von Rocky, der gerade dabei war, Kunstblut in den Haaransatz des Briten einzuarbeiten.

„Keine Körperlichkeiten bitte! Es reicht mir schon, täglich euren verbalen Ringkämpfen ausgeliefert zu sein“, moserte er lautstark.  
Richard und Max zwinkerten sich verschwörerisch zu, ehe Richard sich weiter auf dem Stuhl zurücklehnte, die Augen schloss und Rocky seine Arbeit machen ließ. Er schmunzelte.  
Die kleinen Kabbeleien zwischen ihnen dreien waren eine willkommene Abwechslung zur sonst doch recht distanzierten Atmosphäre am Set... oder zu den sehnsüchtigen Blicken, die Sarah ihm seit Wochen zuwarf und die zu übersehen ihm von Tag zu Tag schwerer fiel.

„Hat eigentlich einer von euch beiden Greisen am Montag die Übertragung des New York Filmfestivals gesehen? Lincoln soll bei den Kritikern ja eingeschlagen haben wie eine Bombe“, wechselte Max das Thema, während er geräuschvoll auf einem Sandwich herumkaute, dass er, wie jeden Morgen, heimlich aus der Cafeteria hatte mitgehen lassen.  
„Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn es anders gewesen wäre. Wie lange hat Spielberg an dem Projekt gearbeitet? Acht Jahre?“, fragte Rocky interessiert.  
Richard öffnete vorsichtig die Augen, um die Mühen des Make-Up-Artists nicht sofort zunichte zu machen und schüttelte sacht den Kopf.  
„Es waren insgesamt vierzehn. Zwölf Jahre Recherche und zwei Jahre, um sich auf den Dreh vorzubereiten und den Cast aufzustellen. Schade, dass Liam Neeson die Rolle des Präsidenten abgelehnt hat... Ich verehre seine Arbeit sehr.“  
„Sprach unser wandelndes Filmlexikon“, nuschelte Max süffisant und leckte sich die Finger ab, nachdem das letzte Stück des Sandwiches in seinem Mund verschwunden war.  
„Irre ich mich, oder hat nicht einer deiner Co-Stars aus dem Hobbit auch in dem Streifen mitgewirkt? Der, der die Elfe spielt... wie hieß er noch gleich? Ah, ich hab's... Lee Pace.“

Lee.  
Allein bei der Nennung des Namens huschte Richard ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken und er musste sich zwingen, das verträumte Lächeln, das sich auf seine Lippen schleichen wollte, zu unterdrücken.  
Lee. Sein Leben. Seine Liebe.  
Natürlich hatte er sich die Liveübertragung der Premiere angesehen. So erledigt er nach dem Wochenende in New York und dem Flug zurück nach Michigan auch gewesen war, um nichts in der Welt hätte er den Anblick verpassen wollen, der sich ihm bot, sobald er den PC hochgefahren und den Stream gestartet hatte.  
Seinen Freund auf dem roten Teppich dabei zu beobachten, wie er fleißig Hände schüttelte, freundlich sämtliche Autogrammwünsche erfüllte und dabei so unverschämt gut in dem schwarzen, enganliegenden Tom Ford Anzug aussah, hatte ihm förmlich den Atem geraubt und ihm mehr als nur aufregende Träume beschert.  
Gott, wäre er dagewesen, dann...  
Richard biss sich verstohlen auf die Lippe.  
Zu wissen, dass sie bald zusammen einen ganzen Haufen solch offizieller Auftritte zu meistern hatten, bei denen Lee ähnlich gekleidet sein würde, machte die Sache nicht eben leichter.

„Genau der. Ein hoch talentierter Schauspieler und auch privat ein sehr angenehmer Kollege. Und es heißt übrigens Elb, nicht Elfe. Bringt man euch denn heute in der Schule gar nichts mehr bei?“, beeilte Richard sich, zu sagen und bemerkte dabei den eigenartigen Blick, mit dem Rocky ihn musterte.  
Scheiße!  
Richard spürte, wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte und die Innenflächen seiner Hände feucht wurden. Hatte er sich irgendwie auffällig verhalten? Anders, als man sich bei der Erwähnung eines Kollegen gab, mit dem man monatelang zusammengearbeitet hatte? (Und den man so sehr liebte und vermisste, dass jeder Tag ohne ihn einem vorkam wie ein ganzes Jahr? Der alles war, was man sich je gewünscht und erträumt hatte? Das... und noch so viel mehr?)  
Angestrengt versuchte er, seine Atmung zu normalisieren, die Aufregung unter Kontrolle zu bringen und betete dafür, dass die dicke Schicht Make-Up, die er trug, verhinderte, dass man die Röte sehen konnte, die nun seine Wangen erhitzte.

„Geht's dir nicht gut, Rich? Du machst plötzlich den Eindruck auf mich, als würdest du krank werden“, kommentierte Rocky da auch schon sein Verhalten und inspizierte ihn mit einem weiteren, eindringlichen Blick.  
„Ja, irgendwie siehst du gerade echt ein bisschen angeschlagen aus. Könnte allerdings auch an der blutverkrusteten Stirn liegen. Unser Zauberkünstler hier hat es heute ziemlich gut damit gemeint“, meldete sich Max ebenfalls zu Wort.  
Richard ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.   
Verdammt nochmal! Er musste wirklich lernen, sich besser zusammenzureißen, sonst wäre sein Geheimnis schon sehr bald keinen Penny mehr wert... Und was das für Konsequenzen haben würde, darüber wollte er im Augenblick lieber nicht zu genau nachdenken.

„Es ist nichts“, winkte er ab, erhob sich aus dem Stuhl und streckte sich umständlich, um das Zittern zu verbergen, das von seinen Händen Besitz ergriffen hatte.  
„Wahrscheinlich habe ich vorhin einfach nur zu lange im Wind gestanden, als ich auf Louis warten musste.“  
„Wie ich bereits sagte, du solltest ein ernstes Wort mit seinem Chef wechseln. Liebe hin oder her – bei der Ausübung seines Jobs sollte er sich professioneller verhalten, sonst ist er ihn bald los.“  
Rocky und Max nickten unisono und Richard atmete erleichtert auf. Anscheinend hatten sie ihm die Ausrede tatsächlich abgenommen.

„Das werde ich. Und jetzt sollte ich wirklich mal schauen, wo Chris abgeblieben ist. Nicht, dass er mich zur Strafe heute wieder stundenlang unter der Sprinkleranlage hin und her laufen lässt, nur weil ich mich nicht nach seinem Anliegen erkundigt habe. Ich seh euch dann später, Jungs“, verabschiedete er sich so unauffällig wie nur möglich, griff nach seiner Jacke und öffnete die Tür.  
Rocky nickte ihm stumm zu, wohingegen Max eine affektierte Verbeugung andeutete und ihm breit grinsend hinterherwinkte.  
„Bis später, Dad. Und pass auf, dass die böse Stiefmutter dich nicht in die Finger kriegt.“  
„Max?“  
Richard warf sich die Jacke über, zog den Reißverschluss bis zum Kinn zu und schlug den Kragen hoch.  
„Ja, Dad?“  
„Du bist ein Vollidiot!“

Das Lachen der beiden Kindsköpfe verfolgte ihn bis nach draußen und war selbst durch die geschlossene Tür deutlich zu vernehmen. Kopfschüttelnd zog er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, entsperrte das Display und atmete tief durch.  
Verflucht, das war gerade noch einmal gut gegangen! Der lockere Umgang, den er mit Max und Rocky pflegte, hatte seine Maske bedrohlich tief sinken und ihn um ein Haar auffliegen lassen. Er musste noch vorsichtiger werden, was Lee anbelangte, sollten ihn derartige Entgleisungen nicht eines Tages komplett ins Unglück stürzen.  
Und doch... Allein der Gedanke daran, diesen phantastischen, einzigartigen Mann seinen – wenn auch heimlichen – Partner nennen zu können, zauberte ein verstohlenes Lächeln auf seine zusammengepressten Lippen.

Hastig öffnete er im Gehen seinen whatsapp-Ordner, schmunzelte über das Foto von Carl, welches Lee als sein Kontaktbild ausgewählt hatte und schickte dem Texaner eine kurze 'Wie geht es dir- Was machst du gerade- Ich vermisse dich- Ich liebe dich' – Nachricht, ehe er das Smartphone wieder in der Tasche verstaute und eiligen Schrittes auf die mobile Cafeteria zusteuerte, die am Rand des Parks aufgebaut worden war, damit Cast und Crew auch hier draußen immer ausreichend mit Snacks und Getränken versorgt werden konnten.  
Wenn Chris um diese Uhrzeit irgendwo zu finden war, dann mit Sicherheit dort.

„Richard! Gut, dass ich dich sehe, Sweetheart. Chris sucht dich überall und macht uns alle noch langsam aber sicher wahnsinnig damit“, ertönte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihm.  
Richard rollte mit den Augen, hatte er doch insgeheim gehofft, ihrer Besitzerin so lange wie nur möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Allerdings war ihm das Glück, wie so oft in diesem speziellen Fall, auch jetzt nicht hold. Seufzend drehte er sich um, zwang einen heiteren Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht und trat dem Unvermeidbaren entgegen.

„Guten Morgen, Sarah“, begrüßte er seine Kollegin mit unverbindlicher Freundlichkeit und konnte damit doch nicht verhindern, dass sie die Arme um ihn schlang und ihn ausgiebig – und für seinen Geschmack ein wenig zu intensiv – an sich drückte. Ihre Augen strahlten ihn förmlich an, als sie sich schließlich endlich von ihm löste und mit ihren behandschuhten Fingern seinen Kragen richtete.  
„Gut siehst du aus, mein Lieber. Das Blut an deiner Stirn gibt dir einen verwegenen Touch, der die Kinobesucherinnen mit Sicherheit aus den Sesseln hauen wird. Mich hast du auf jeden Fall jetzt schon überzeugt“, gurrte sie, hakte sich bei ihm unter und strich dabei immer wieder wie zufällig über seinen Oberarm.  
Richard seufzte lautlos.  
Subtil konnte man ihre Flirtversuche nun nicht unbedingt nennen. 

„Danke dir. Rocky ist eben ein wahrer Künstler, findest du nicht auch? Wo hast du Chris denn zuletzt gesehen? Ich sollte ihn wohl nicht mehr allzu lange warten lassen, sonst hetzt er am Ende noch das gesamte Stuntteam auf mich“, erwiderte er ausweichend und beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Die vorherrschende Kälte kroch ihm langsam in die Knochen und er hatte kein Interesse daran, sich wirklich noch etwas einzufangen.  
Sarah hielt vor dem Trailer des Costum Departements an und blickte zu ihm auf.  
„Ich denke, er ist noch in der Cafeteria und inhaliert seine zweite Kanne Kaffee. Ich würde dich ja gern begleiten, aber ich muss noch in mein Kostüm schlüpfen, also...“  
Sie knabberte nervös an ihrer Unterlippe und Richard ahnte bereits, was sie ihn fragen wollte.

„Gehst du heute Abend eigentlich auch auf Walters Party? Ich hab gehört, er hat drei Kisten neuseeländischen Pinot noir einfliegen lassen... Das sollten wir uns nicht entgehen lassen, meinst du nicht auch?“  
Richard nickte mechanisch.  
„Ich denke, wenn wir die Szenen heute im Kasten haben, werde ich mich wohl für ein, zwei Stunden dort blicken lassen.“   
Walter, einer der ausführenden Produzenten des Films, hatte Anfang des Monats seinen 50. Geburtstag gehabt und die Feier dazu auf diesen Freitag gelegt, um Cast und Crew die Möglichkeit zu geben, Spaß zu haben, ohne am nächsten Tag in aller Herrgottsfrühe am Set erscheinen zu müssen. Dass Richards Wecker trotzdem gestellt war, um am Samstag den ersten Flug nach New York nehmen zu können, musste ja keiner erfahren.

Sarah sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an.  
„Du arbeitest heute mit der Second Unit, richtig? Dann wirst du pünktlich Feierabend haben... die Jungs sind nämlich alle schon partygeil.“  
„Nun, ich denke, das kommt darauf an, was Chris sich heute für eine sadistische Quälerei für mich ausgedacht hat. Sollte ich danach noch stehen können, dann bin ich dabei.“  
Er vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen und lächelte schief.   
„Prima, dann sehe ich dich spätestens heute Abend. Falls du doch später kommen solltest, reserviere ich uns vorsichtshalber mal eine Flasche von dem guten Zeug. Viel Glück noch mit dem Sklaventreiber“, entgegnete Sarah fröhlich, winkte ihm zum Abschied zu und stürmte die Stufen des Trailers hoch.  
Richard stöhnte leise auf.  
Der Abend würde interessant werden.


	19. Maybe tomorrow is a better day Pt.2

It's only when I lose myself in someone else  
That I find myself  
I find myself

Something beautiful is happening inside for me  
Something sensual, it's full of fire and mystery  
I feel hypnotised, I feel paralysed, I have found heaven.

There's a thousand reasons why I shouldn't spend my time with you.  
For every reason not to be here I can think of two to keep me hanging on.  
Feeling nothing's wrong inside your heaven.

( Only when I loose myself - Depeche Mode )

 

 

 

Alles wachte, alles schlief, alles ging, alles blieb.  
Alles wollte ewig sein, niemals alt, bloß nie allein.  
Ich verfluchte die Zweifel, die Welt, einen Jeden. Stand mir ständig selbst im Weg.  
Das Einzige, was ich wirklich weiß... Meine Sehnsucht nach dir hält mich am Leben, tanzt auf meiner Haut und sucht nach dir, der mir vertraut.

 

„Ich kann es echt nicht fassen! Du hast doch gestern Abend heimlich was in meinen Drink gekippt, oder? Anders kann ich mir bei aller Liebe nicht erklären, dass ich mich von dir zu diesem Mist hier habe überreden lassen“, stieß Lou schwer atmend hervor, ehe er stehenblieb, die Hände in die Hüften stemmte und Lee einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarf.  
Dieser schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.  
„Mist? Komm schon, Lou, das waren gerade mal knapp zwei Meilen. Du willst doch nicht etwa jetzt schon schlappmachen? Da hat meine Quietsche-Ente ja mehr Kondition.“  
Der Ältere schnaubte geräuschvoll, zog ein Päckchen Zigaretten aus den Taschen seiner Sweatjacke und zündete sich hastig einen der Glimmstängel an.   
Lee verdrehte die Augen.   
Kein Wunder, dass sein Freund sich beim Joggen anhörte wie eine kaputte Luftpumpe. Er sollte endlich damit anfangen, mehr auf sich Acht zu geben, hatte ihr kurzer Lauf durch den Washington Square Park und das angrenzende Wohnviertel doch nun wirklich keine echte Herausforderung dargestellt. Wie der hagere Mittvierziger mit dieser nicht vorhandenen Ausdauer sein tägliches Arbeitspensum bewältigte, war ihm schlicht ein Rätsel.

„Kondition am Arsch, Pace. Wenn der liebe Gott gewollt hätte, dass ich renne, wäre ich mit Sicherheit als Gepard und nicht als Mensch auf die Welt gekommen. Da ich aber weder Flecken noch Pfoten habe, hat sich das erübrigt und ich genieße den Komfort, den uns Autos, Lifts und ähnliche Erfindungen bieten, bis zum bitteren Ende. Merk dir das“stieß der Choreograph jappsend zwischen zwei tiefen Zügen hervor und taxierte dabei sehnsüchtig die kleine Bäckerei an der Straßenecke, aus deren geöffneter Tür ein verführerischer Duft zu ihnen herüber wehte.   
„Seit du wieder mit Richard zusammen bist, hast du dich eh zu einem regelrechten Gesundheitsjunkie entwickelt. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn du deshalb demnächst sogar auf deinen heißgeliebten Kaffee verzichtest“, fügte er, nach einem Blick auf Lees nagelneues Sportoutfit, ironisch hinzu.

„Das wird definitiv nicht passieren, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Ich brauche auch weiterhin meine tägliche Dosis Koffein, um vernünftig zu funktionieren“, entgegnete Lee grinsend, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und schloss den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke.  
Die spätsommerlichen Temperaturen, die die New Yorker in den letzten Wochen hatten genießen dürfen, waren in der Nacht rapide gesunken und einer herbstlichen Frische gewichen, die ihm eine unangenehme Gänsehaut bescherte. Nach all den Jahren, die seit seinem Zuzug aus Texas vergangen waren, hatte er sich doch immer noch nicht gänzlich an dieses wechselhafte Wetter gewöhnen können.  
„Wieso? Sagt man nicht, dass Pärchen sich mit der Zeit kontinuierlich ähnlicher werden? Jetzt machst du bereits Sport... Was kommt dann als nächstes? Noch ein paar Monate mehr mit Richie und du trinkst genauso viel Tee wie jeder Engländer, wollen wir wetten?“

Lee seufzte, als Lou vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen wackelte und knuffte den Älteren unsanft in die Seite; eine Handlung, die ihm einen vernichtenden Blick einbrachte, den er geflissentlich ignorierte.   
„Hör damit auf, du Blödmann. Zu deiner Information: Ich mache das weder, um Richard zu beeindrucken noch habe ich vor, mich in einen Cardigan-tragenden, Regenschirm-schwenkenden Tommy zu verwandeln. Ich will einfach fit bleiben, nichts weiter. Immerhin habe ich bald ein ziemlich wichtiges Engagement und so eine tägliche Off-Broadway-Show ist kein Spaziergang, wenn ich dich vielleicht daran erinnern dürfte.“

 

Lou schnippte den Zigarettenstummel in den Gully und hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„Schon gut, schon gut, ich glaub dir ja. Kein Grund, einem alten Mann gegenüber gewalttätig zu werden! Was hältst du davon, wenn wir jetzt da rüber marschieren und du mir einen Kaffee spendierst? Ohne den bewege ich mich nämlich heute keinen Meter mehr weiter!“  
Lee nickte ergeben.  
Die Mission, seinem Freund einen gesünderen Lebensstil aufzuzeigen, war hiermit also offiziell gescheitert.   
Nun gut, immerhin hatte Lou diesmal nicht dafür plädiert, in der kleinen Bar am Ende des Blocks einzukehren, um dort das Wochenende einzuläuten. (Eine Idee, die in der Vergangenheit nicht selten dazu geführt hatte, dass Lee am nächsten Tag mit einem Kater in einer fremden Wohnung in einem fremden Bett mit einem noch fremderen One-Night-Stand darin aufgewacht war und sich verzweifelt zu erinnern versuchte, wie er hieß und wo er herkam... Ach ja, die guten, alten Juilliard-Zeiten!) 

„Ich hab einen noch besseren Vorschlag. Lass uns ein paar der belegten Bagels mitnehmen, die sie dort anbieten und ich lade dich auf ein zweites Frühstück bei mir Zuhause ein. Da gibt es nämlich echten Filterkaffee statt dieser neumodischen Plörre, die einfach nicht schmeckt, egal, wie viel Milch man dazu kippt. Klingt das nach nem Deal für dich?“, erwiderte er rasch und merkte, wie sein Magen sich bei der Aussicht auf etwas Essbares schmerzhaft zusammenzog.  
Gesundheit hin oder her; das bisschen Haferkleie, das er heute Früh im Stehen verputzt hatte, reichte einfach nicht aus, um einen Mann seiner Statur länger als ein Stündchen zu sättigen. Wie kam Richard damit nur klar?

Lou schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, das seine grimmigen Züge fast freundlich wirken ließ.  
„Und ob es das tut! Jetzt sieh zu, dass du da rüber kommst. Ich nehme zwei mit Schinken und Käse... aber ohne Tomaten und dem ganzen anderen Gestrüpp, was die da drauf packen. Zack, zack! Der unsportliche Greis hier hat Hunger!“  
„Na, dann sollte ich Euer Buckligkeit wohl besser nicht länger warten lassen, oder?“  
Lee lachte immer noch, als er den Laden betrat und den irritierten Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm, mit dem ihn die Verkäuferin begrüßte.

Eine knappe Stunde später setzte er sich, frisch geduscht und in seine bevorzugte, graue Sweatpants gekleidet, an den gedeckten Küchentisch und musterte Lou, der ihn mit einem erstaunten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht empfing.  
„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich glatt sagen, wir befinden uns in der falschen Wohnung. Scheiße, Lee... Seit wann ist es denn hier so ordentlich? Hast du Kara heimlich einfliegen lassen oder bist du endlich vernünftig geworden und beschäftigst nun eine Putzfrau?“  
Der Choreograf sah sich anerkennend in der blitzsauberen Küche um, rührte Zucker in seinen Kaffee und schaute Lee neugierig an.  
Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern, ehe er selbst in einen der Bagel biss, nach seiner Tasse griff und sie zügig vollschenkte.

„Nichts dergleichen. Und jetzt tu nicht so, als wäre meine Wohnung derart kontaminiert gewesen, dass man Angst haben musste, sich etwas wegzuholen. Richard hat letztes Wochenende damit angefangen, hier sauberzumachen, dann kam meine Mom und... Na ja, den Rest hab ich in den vergangenen paar Tagen selbst erledigt“, verkündete er gelassen und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, das ihm beim Anblick von Lous ungläubigen Zügen über die Lippen schleichen wollte.  
Der Ältere sag glatt aus, als hätte er soeben eine göttliche Erscheinung gehabt.

„Ich geb es ja ungern zu, aber der Kerl scheint tatsächlich einen guten Einfluss auf dich auszuüben. Lee Pace putzt freiwillig seine Wohnung... Halleluja! Wenn ich das Kara und Gordon erzähle, dann...“  
„Das wirst du hübsch bleiben lassen, haben wir uns da verstanden, Lou? Ihr redet auch so schon genug über mein Liebesleben, da brauche ich nicht zusätzlich noch irgendwelche Theorien, die ihr erspinnt und in denen es einzig und allein darum geht, wie Richard mich dazu bringen konnte, das hier zu tun“, unterbrach Lee den Älteren hastig, ehe er an seinem Kaffee nippte und ihn über den Rand der Tasse hinweg schelmisch anfunkelte.  
Lou schüttelte empört den Kopf, riss ein Stück von seinem Bagel ab und kaute geräuschvoll darauf herum.

„Tz, tz, tz... Was sind das nur für haltlose Unterstellungen deinen fürsorglichen Freunden gegenüber, mein Junge? Als ob wir über deine amourösen Tätigkeiten nicht seit Ewigkeiten bestens im Bilde wären. Vergiss nicht... Wir waren ebenfalls in Dublin und konnten die Blicke sehen, mit denen ihr euch gegenseitig ausgezogen habt. Was ihr, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, dann sicher auch getan haben müsst, sobald ihr allein...“  
„Hör auf damit! Du klingst schon genau wie Mike!“, schnitt Lee ihm abermals das Wort ab, fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und fühlte die Wärme, die sich langsam auf seinen Wangen ausbreitete und deren Intensität nur noch von der Sehnsucht übertroffen wurde, die Lous flapsiger Spruch in ihm ausgelöst hatte.  
In weniger als 24 Stunden würde er genau das wieder sein – Allein. Mit Richard.   
Dazu in der Lage, jeden Zentimeter von dessen anbetungswürdigem Körper mit Händen, Lippen und Zunge zu erkunden und in der tiefblauen Unendlichkeit, die andere Menschen lapidar Augen nannten, ertrinken zu können. Er würde ihn lachen hören, die kleinen Fältchen, die sich dabei um seine Mundwinkel bildeten, sehen dürfen und sich wie immer im Stillen fragen, womit er dieses Privileg eigentlich verdient hatte.

„Zur Hölle, kannst du verliebt gucken“, riss Lous Stimme ihn unsanft aus seinen Tagträumereien und vertrieb damit die verlockenden Bilder, die eben noch so klar vor seinem geistigen Auge gestanden hatten.   
Resigniert seufzend warf er seinem Freund einen anklagenden Blick zu, den dieser mit rasch aufgelegter Unschuldsmiene abtat.  
„Guck mich nicht an, als hätte ich Unrecht. Das Einzige, was mich dabei interessiert, ist... Hat es sich gelohnt? Ich meine... Ist er es wert gewesen? Das alles? Macht er dich wirklich glücklich?“  
Lou umklammerte mit beiden Händen seine Kaffeetasse und taxierte ihn eindringlich mit einem besorgten Ausdruck in den Augen, der Lee tief berührte.

Er wusste, so gern der Dunkelhaarige ihn immer triezte und darauf bestand, in der Öffentlichkeit als rau und unnahbar zu gelten – Lou kümmerte sich aufopferungsvoll um die, die ihm am Herzen lagen und war stets darauf bedacht, dass es den wenigen Menschen, die sich zu diesem auserwählten Kreis zählen durften, auch gut ging.  
„Das tut er. Richard und ich... Ich bin verdammt froh darüber, dass wir, trotz all der Schwierigkeiten und Fehler, noch eine Chance bekommen haben. Diesmal versauen wir es nicht, da bin ich mir sicher“, beantwortete er die Fragen seines Freundes mit fester Stimme und der inneren Gewissheit, die Wahrheit zu sprechen.  
Egal, was auch in der Zukunft noch auf sie beide lauern würde... Richard aufzugeben war für ihn keine Option.   
Nicht mehr.   
Nie mehr.  
Und der Brite hatte ihm mehr als nur einmal versichert, identisch zu fühlen. Sie liebten einander; und irgendwann, eines Tages, würde das auch jeder wissen dürfen.

Lou, der ihm stumm zugehört hatte, schob mit dem Finger ein paar der Krümel, die von seinen Bageln noch übrig geblieben waren, auf dem Teller hin und her, bevor er den Kopf hob und schwerfällig nickte.  
„Ich würde es mir wünschen, Lee. So skeptisch ich dem Ganzen auch gegenüber stehen mag – anscheinend hat der Kerl etwas, das dich magisch anzieht wie eine Motte das Licht. Hoffen wir nur, dass es auch tatsächlich das ist, was du brauchst, um auf lange Sicht glücklich zu bleiben und nichts, das dich früher oder später wieder verbrennen wird. Noch mehr Drama in der Hinsicht erträgt meine arme Pumpe nämlich nicht mehr“, sagte er feierlich, räusperte sich lautstark und grinste anschließend breit.  
„So, und jetzt genug von dem pathetischen Gequatsche. Isst du deinen zweiten Bagel noch? Wenn nicht, dann würde ich ihn dir liebend gern abnehmen. Ich bin förmlich am Verhungern!“

Lee wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als es an der Tür klingelte.  
Hastig stand er auf, warf seinem Frühstück einen letzten, sehnsüchtigen Blick zu und eilte über den Flur zur Wohnungstür. Wer auch immer davor stand, hatte soeben den Kampf um das letzte Hefeteilchen eindeutig zu Lous Gunsten entschieden.  
Leise fluchend drückte er die Klinke herunter.

 

 

 

 

Richard war unendlich müde.   
Träge rutschte er auf dem weich gepolsterten Rücksitz des Mietwagens hin und her, lehnte die Stirn gegen die kühle Scheibe und sah aus dem Fenster, ohne wirklich etwas von der draußen vorbeirauschenden Landschaft wahrzunehmen.  
Er seufzte lautlos.  
Dies war nicht die Art von Müdigkeit, die einen am Ende eines langen Tages wohlig umfing und der man sich nach einem warmen Bad und einem Glas Rotwein gern ergab... Nein, sein Körper schrie erschöpft nach Schlaf, schmerzte an Stellen, von denen er bis dato nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie sich derart zu Wort melden konnten, während sein Gehirn weiter mit der Präzision eines Schweizer Uhrwerks arbeitete und nicht bereit war, stillzuschweigen.

„Miesen Tag gehabt, Mister Armitage?“  
Richard wandte den Kopf und fing Louis mitfühlenden Blick durch den Rückspiegel ein. Der junge Chauffeur brummte zustimmend, als Richard matt nickend lächelte.  
„Das Übliche. Chris und sein Stuntteam hatten heute wieder ein paar besondere Leckerbissen für mich im Repertoire.“  
„Ah, okay. Dann will ich Sie mal nicht weiter stören. Genießen Sie die Fahrt, Sir.“

Richard ließ sich zurück in die Polster sinken, atmete tief durch und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Stundenlang war er, klitschnass und jämmerlich frierend, durch enge Abwasserschächte gerannt, Trümmer hinauf und hinab geklettert und hatte sich dabei mehr Blessuren eingefangen als es, laut seiner Versicherung, noch verantwortbar war.  
Ruth, die stillschweigend neben Chris am Rand gestanden und den Dreh beobachtet hatte, war irgendwann nach dem x-ten, vermasselten Take, aufgestanden und - resignierend dabei den Kopf schüttelnd - zu Ronald, dem Regisseur der Second Unit, marschiert. Dort hatte sie diskret darum gebeten, den Drehtag für beendet zu erklären.  
Die Erinnerung an das darauffolgende Gespräch trieb Richard immer noch die Wut durch die Adern.

„Hör zu, ich weiß nicht, was da heute in dich gefahren ist, Richard... Aber das war mehr als nur Mist. Wo warst du nur mit deinen Gedanken?“, hatte seine Publizistin losgepoltert, sobald die Tür von Richards Trailer hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war.  
Die Antwort darauf war irgendeine dahin gemurmelte Ausrede gewesen, an die er sich bereits nicht mehr genau erinnern konnte.  
Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Etwa die Wahrheit?  
Dass ihn das Erlebnis mit Rocky schockiert hatte? Dass seine hart erarbeitete Professionalität in den letzten Wochen zu einer kaum mehr existenten Lasur zusammengeschrumpft war und all seine Gedanken sich seit dem Morgen einzig um Lee und das Geheimnis gedreht hatten, das ihre Beziehung belastete? Dass er es hasste, nicht aussprechen zu dürfen, was er wirklich fühlte?

Richard knabberte grübelnd auf seiner Unterlippe herum, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und starrte erneut aus dem Fenster.  
Was geschah nur mit ihm?   
Je länger er von Lee separiert war - von dessen Liebe und der kleinen, himmlischen Oase, die seine Wohnung darstellte und in der sie der grausamen Realität für ein paar Stunden entfliehen konnten, um ganz sie selbst zu sein - desto schwerer fiel es ihm, die seriöse und unnahbare Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, die er der Außenwelt doch zu präsentieren hatte.  
Lee war seine Schwäche, sein wunder Punkt... und gleichzeitig das Einzige, was neben Mena wirklich zählte und das ihn glücklicher machte als jemals etwas zuvor.   
Und da schloss sich der Kreis, begann seine persönliche Hölle... Konnte er doch das Eine nicht haben, wie er es wollte, ohne dabei zu riskieren, das Andere für immer zu verlieren.

„Wir sind da, Sir. Brauchen Sie mich heute noch oder...“, durchbrach Louis Stimme die angespannte Stille, die sich im Wageninneren ausgebreitet hatte.  
Richard schüttelte hastig den Kopf. Ihm war völlig entgangen, dass sie ihr Ziel bereits erreicht hatten.   
„Nein, mach ruhig Feierabend. Wir sehen uns dann am Mittwoch. Und wenn es geht, sei dann bitte ausnahmsweise mal pünktlich.“  
Seine Muskeln protestierten schmerzhaft, als er ausstieg und sich auf dem Gehsteig vor dem Hotel ausgiebig streckte. Himmel, er brauchte dringend eine heiße Dusche und ein paar von den Tabletten, die ihm sein Arzt gegen die Verspannungen verschrieben hatte!   
Anderenfalls würde er den heutigen Abend wohl kaum überstehen.  
Louis öffnete den Kofferraum, reichte Richard seine Tasche und knallte die Klappe danach schwungvoll zu, ehe er wieder hinter dem Lenkrad Platz nahm.  
„Ich gebe mein Bestes, Mister Armitage, versprochen. Ein schönes, langes Wochenende wünsche ich Ihnen.“  
„Das wünsche ich dir auch. Grüß Janice von mir.“  
Richard bedachte den Kanadier mit einem schiefen Lächeln, winkte zum Abschied und sah dem Wagen hinterher, bis dieser um die nächste Häuserecke gebogen und damit aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war.

Er nickte der Rezeptionistin am Schalter grüßend zu, als er durch die Hotellobby zum Aufzug ging, um auf sein Zimmer zu kommen. Energisch drückte er den Knopf der fünften Etage, wartete, bis die Lifttüren sich hinter ihm schlossen und stieß einen unflätig klingenden Fluch aus.  
Ein schönes Wochenende!  
Wenn es doch nur schon soweit wäre! Erst einmal galt es allerdings, Walters Party und den damit verbundenen Stress hinter sich zu bringen... Auch wenn er absolut keine Lust dazu hatte und am liebsten sofort zum Flughafen gestürmt wäre, um zu Lee zu gelangen.   
Morgen, motivierte Richard sich selbst, als er aus dem Lift stieg, den Flur entlang eilte und die Tür zu seinem Hotelzimmer entriegelte. Morgen um die gleiche Zeit wäre er bereits wieder in Lees Armen und würde ausgiebig das genießen können, wonach er sich die ganze Woche über gesehnt hatte.   
Und bis dahin musste er eben einfach durchhalten... so schwer ihm das auch fiel.

Nachdem er die Schlüsselkarte auf dem Schrank neben der Tür abgelegt, seine Jacke aufgehängt und sich eine kalte Coke aus dem Kühlschrank geholt hatte, ging Richard ins Wohnzimmer der vom Studio bereitgestellten Suite, schaltete den Fernseher ein und zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, um zu checken, ob er irgendwelche weltbewegenden Ereignisse verpasst hatte.  
Die vielen Nachrichten von Dallas, ihn doch bitte umgehend zurückzurufen, ignorierend, scrollte er durch die verschiedenen Mitteilungen und schmunzelte, als er entdeckte, dass sich ein Bild von Mena darunter befand.

Seine Tochter hatte vor einem Monat mit dem Reitunterricht begonnen und heute das erste Mal auf einem 'richtigen' Pferd trainieren dürfen. Unbändiger Stolz wallte in ihm auf, als er das Foto eingehend studierte. Menas unerschrockene Miene, die entspannte Körperhaltung... die Kleine hatte eindeutig mehr Talent, sich auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes zu behaupten, als er selbst. In ihrem Alter waren ihm die Tiere derart suspekt gewesen, dass er sie lieber aus sicherer Entfernung betrachtet hatte... Und auch heute noch, mit über 40, unterhielt er eine eher komplizierte Beziehung zu diesen Lebewesen.   
Wie gern er jetzt Menas fröhliche Stimme gehört hätte!  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm allerdings, dass es in London bereits mitten in der Nacht war und er diesen Anruf lieber auf den nächsten Tag verschieben sollte, wollte er nicht Christophers ewigen Groll auf sich ziehen. 

Bedauernd verwarf er also den Gedanken, legte das Handy auf den Tisch und war gerade auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer, um die dringend benötigte Dusche in Angriff zu nehmen, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
Verfluchter Mist, wer störte ihn denn nun schon wieder?  
Hoffentlich war Sarah nicht auf die Schnapsidee gekommen, eine der extra eingeflogenen Weinflaschen zu entführen, um mit ihm eine kleine Privatfeier steigen zu lassen. Allein der Blick, mit dem sie ihn heute früh vor der Maske regelrecht verschlungen hatte...  
Richard schüttelte sich, verdrängte die beängstigenden Gedanken in Bezug auf die Ambitionen seines Co-Stars und drückte die Klinke herunter.

„Himmelherrgott, Rich! Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht! Du weißt schon, dass es nicht unbedingt höflich ist, sich klammheimlich aus dem Staub zu machen und seine Mitarbeiter ahnungslos am Set sitzen zu lassen, oder? Dallas versucht schon seit über einer Stunde, dich zu erreichen!“, sprudelte es aus Ruth heraus, als er die Tür öffnete.  
Scheiße! Er hatte geahnt, dass sie seinen überstürzten Aufbruch nicht kommentarlos hinnehmen und hier früher oder später aufschlagen würde.  
Rücksichtslos drängelte sich die Blondine an ihm vorbei, setzte sich auf das mit beiger Seide bezogene Sofa und schlug anmutig die Beine übereinander, bevor sie ihn mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick maß.  
Er seufzte langgezogen.  
Die Dusche würde augenscheinlich noch einige Zeit auf ihn warten müssen.

„Dallas weiß ebenso gut wie du, dass ich von morgens bis abends am Set bin und einen Film drehe, den er mir aufgeschwatzt hat. Wenn er also irgendwelche lebenswichtigen Dinge mit mir zu besprechen hat, muss er warten, bis ich fertig bin. So einfach ist das, oder etwa nicht?“, erwiderte Richard ungehalten und dachte dabei nicht im Traum daran, seinen Unmut zu verbergen.  
Das fragile Verhältnis zu seinem Agenten war seit der Sache im Gerichtssaal einmal mehr gehörig ins Wanken geraten und im Moment verspürte er nicht unbedingt das Bedürfnis, so schnell etwas an dieser Tatsache zu ändern.  
Dallas konnte ihn mal.   
Fertig. 

Ruth, die seinem Ausbruch mit stoischer Miene beigewohnt hatte, schnalzte mit der Zunge, wühlte in ihrer Handtasche herum und zog einen großen, braunen Umschlag daraus hervor, den sie schwungvoll auf dem Tisch vor sich platzierte.  
„Hör zu, Richard. Mein Flieger nach London geht in zwei Stunden und ich habe keine Lust, ihn wegen deiner Diventour zu verpassen und meinem Sohn erklären zu müssen, weshalb seine Mutter an seinem Geburtstag nicht pünktlich zum Frühstück bei ihm sein konnte, klar? Dallas hat dir verschiedene Angebote gefaxt, zu denen er unverzüglich deine Meinung wissen will. Also schwing deinen Hintern hierher, öffne den dämlichen Umschlag und dann ruf ihn an!“

Richard biss sich auf die Lippe, als das schlechte Gewissen ihn übermannte.  
Hatte er tatsächlich Dorians Geburtstag vergessen? Ruths Sohn war nur ein Jahr älter als Philomena und er kannte den blonden Lockenkopf mit den vielen Sommersprossen im Gesicht genauso lang wie dessen Mutter.   
Fünf Jahre.   
Er hätte sich denken können, weshalb sie heute so darauf erpicht war, pünktlich vom Drehort verschwinden zu dürfen. Stattdessen hatte er sich klammheimlich davongeschlichen und ihr damit unnötigen Stress und Ärger aufgehalst.  
Verdammt, manchmal war er aber auch wirklich nichts weiter als ein riesengroßer Idiot!

„Es tut mir leid, Ruth. Ich hätte meinen Frust nicht an dir auslassen sollen. Das war überflüssig. Mach, dass du wegkommst, gib Dorian einen Kuss von mir und gönnt euch morgen etwas Schönes auf meine Kosten. Das bin ich dir schuldig“, murmelte er entschuldigend, nahm den Umschlag vom Tisch und lächelte sie unbeholfen an.  
Ruth erhob sich grinsend, strich den Rock ihres Kostüms glatt und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Danke. So gefällst du mir schon viel besser, Richard. Lies dich da mal durch“, sie deutete auf die Papiere in seiner Hand, „und klär mit Dallas ab, was dir davon gefällt. Ich bin der Meinung, da sind durchaus ein paar interessante Projekte bei. Ruf ihn an.“  
„Mach ich. Und du siehst zu, dass du Land gewinnst. Hab ein tolles Wochenende. Wir sehen uns dann spätestens am Mittwoch“, entgegnete er freundlich, begleitete sie zur Tür und erwiderte die Umarmung, in die sie ihn zum Abschied zog.  
„Bis Mittwoch. Und dir wünsche ich viel Spaß auf der Party.“  
Frustriert lehnte sich Richard, nachdem er die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, gegen die Wand und holte tief Luft.  
Dallas anzurufen war so ungefähr das Letzte, wonach ihm jetzt der Sinn stand.

 

 

 

 

„Sag mal, hast du neuerdings heimlich eine Affäre mit deiner Postbotin oder weshalb hat das so lang... Scheiße, Lee! Du bist ja weiß wie ne Wand! Schlechte Nachrichten?“  
Lou war aufgesprungen, als Lee die Küche betreten hatte und musterte ihn nun mit einem Blick, aus dem echte Besorgnis zu lesen war.  
Lee reichte seinem Freund wortlos den Brief, den Lucille ihm zugestellt und den er nach dem Lesen fest umklammert hatte. Ganz so, als hätte er sich an etwas festhalten müssen, während seine Welt um ihn herum auseinanderbrach und ihm die Realität mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht schlug.

„Vom ACS? Was will denn das Jugendamt von dir? War eine deiner zahlreichen Liebschaften etwa noch nicht volljährig und verklagt dich nun, wo du auf dem besten Weg bist, ein gefeierter Star zu werden? Polanskis Anwalt hat sicher noch Termine übrig“, flachste der Ältere, faltete die Dokumente auseinander und tastete suchend nach seiner Lesebrille, die neben der Milchflasche auf dem Frühstückstisch ruhte.  
Lee verdrehte die Augen.  
Ihm war im Moment absolut nicht nach blöden Witzen.

„Hör endlich mit dem Schwachsinn auf und lies dir einfach durch, was da steht!“, stieß er deshalb gereizt hervor, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und tigerte unruhig vor der Küchenzeile auf und ab.  
Lou zeigte ihm den ausgestreckten Mittelfinger, schob das Brillengestell auf der Nasenspitze zurecht und räusperte sich lautstark.

„Sehr geehrter Mister Pace... bla, bla, bla... möchte ich Sie darüber in Kenntnis setzen, bla, bla, bla... dass die Kindesmutter, Miss Brittany McPhearson, Sie als Vater des am 06.10.2012 geborenen Kindes Lenora Hope McPhearson, angegeben hat. Das Kind befindet sich auf Grund der derzeitig psychisch labilen Verfassung der Kindesmutter in staatlicher Obhut und wir fordern Sie hiermit umgehend auf, sich zwecks Feststellung der Vaterschaft mit uns in Verbindung zu setzen.“

Lou senkte das Blatt, legte das Schreiben auf den Tisch und kratzte sich unschlüssig am Kopf, ehe er Lees finstere Miene begutachtete.  
„Vor sechs Tagen also. Schöne Scheiße. Soll ich dich jetzt beglückwünschen oder dir eher mein Beileid aussprechen? Was ist dir lieber?“  
Lee zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ehrlich gesagt... Ich hab keine Ahnung. Variante C steht nicht zufällig zur Auswahl? Du sagst mir, dass das alles nur ein furchterregender Albtraum war, der sich nicht wirklich zugetragen hat? Ich glaub, das wäre so die Antwort, die ich jetzt ganz gern hören würde.“

Lou trat neben ihn, öffnete die Kühlschranktür und beförderte, nach einigem Gewühl, eine schmale Flasche mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit zu Tage, die er flink aufschraubte, ansetzte und – nach einem tiefen Schluck – Lee zwischen die zitternden Finger schob.  
„Ich denk mal, den können wir jetzt beide vertragen“, murmelte er verständnisvoll, als Lee die Wodkaflasche an die Lippen führte, daraus trank und sich anschließend mit dem Handrücken über den Mund wischte.  
„Danke“, wisperte er heiser, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte an die Zimmerdecke, darauf wartend, dass sein aufgeregter Magen sich wieder beruhigte.

Verflucht, weshalb flatterten seine Nerven nur so? Ihm war doch bewusst gewesen, dass dieser Tag früher oder später hatte kommen müssen... Warum fühlte er sich dann jetzt, als wäre er von einem Tanklaster überrollt worden? Wieso hatte diese kurze, hochoffiziell klingende Mitteilung es geschafft, in ihm eine mittelschwere Panik auszulösen, die ihm zuflüsterte, so weit zu rennen wie nur irgend möglich, ohne sich jemals wieder umzudrehen?  
Himmel, er tat ja geradezu so, als hätte man ihm den Termin für seine eigene Exekution zugesendet... Dabei handelte es sich doch nur um ein Baby.   
Klein, hilflos, ungefährlich.  
Richtig?

Lee ließ sich ächzend auf dem Küchenfußboden nieder, bettete das Kinn auf den Knien und umschlang mit den Armen seine Beine. Ihm war immer noch verdammt übel.  
Lou, der seinem Beispiel augenblicklich gefolgt war und sich neben ihm niedergelassen hatte, knuffte ihm aufmunternd gegen den Oberarm.  
„Willst du hören, was ich darüber denke?“  
„Seit wann fragst du deshalb um Erlaubnis? Schieß los... Du kannst das Ganze damit eh nicht mehr schlimmer machen“, konterte Lee, wandte den Kopf und zwang sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln, das nicht recht zu seiner derzeitigen Verfassung passen wollte.  
Am liebsten hätte er sich im Schlafzimmer verkrochen, die Vorhänge zugezogen und damit die Welt – und alles, was in ihr vorging – für immer ausgesperrt. Doch da ihm diese Utopie nicht vergönnt war, konnte er sich ebenso gut dem stellen, was Lou ihm zu sagen hatte.

„Meinst du? Nein, ernsthaft... Ich bin nicht wie unsere Lieblingskröte, die von dir erwartet, dass du fix zum hingebungsvollen Vater mutierst, der ab sofort nur noch über Windeln, Koliken und Babykotze lamentiert und sich um nichts anderes mehr kümmert. Sieh mich nicht so an... Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe“, feixte der Dunkelhaarige und verzog das Gesicht zu einem amüsierten Grinsen, als er Lees tadelnden Blick einfing.  
„Vielleicht. Ihre Standpauke diesbezüglich habe ich mir Anfang der Woche schon anhören dürfen“, warf er ein und nickte zustimmend.  
Seine beste Freundin würde im Dreieck springen und ihm die Hölle heiß machen, könnte sie ihn jetzt so sehen. Aktuell war er ganz froh darüber, sie in Irland und somit außerhalb seiner Reichweite zu wissen. 

„Dann weißt du ja, wovon ich rede. Wie dem auch sei... Dir wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als dich der Tatsache zu stellen, ein Leben in die Welt gesetzt zu haben. Ob du das nun willst oder nicht, spielt dabei keine Rolle. Ruf beim Jugendamt an, mach einen Beratungstermin aus und steh zu dem, was ihr beiden da verbockt habt. Zumindest finanziell sollte es dem Wurm an nichts fehlen müssen... Den Rest kannst nur du selbst entscheiden, da rede ich dir, mangels eigener Erfahrung, bestimmt nicht rein.“  
Lou klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, erhob sich und ging hinüber zum Tisch, um an seinem – mittlerweile sicher kalt gewordenen – Kaffee zu nippen und Lee sein Handy zu reichen.   
Dieser riss erstaunt die Augen auf.  
„Jetzt?“  
Er hatte geglaubt, dass ihm eine etwas längere Galgenfrist gewährt werden würde.

„Natürlich jetzt. Was dachtest du denn? Es ist Freitag und die Behörde schließt bald. Du willst doch nicht ernsthaft das Wochenende in Ungewissheit verbringen und noch riskieren, dich deshalb mit Richard in die Wolle zu kriegen, oder? Ich bin ja eh gespannt, wie er die Neuigkeit verdauen wird, nicht mehr der einzige Vater in eurer Beziehung zu sein“, forderte der Ältere Lee nachdrücklich auf, drückte ihm das Smartphone in die Hand und scheuchte ihn auf die Füße.  
Lee schluckte hart.  
An Richard und ihre bevorstehenden, gemeinsamen Tage hatte er bei dem ganzen Chaos in seinem Hirn gar nicht mehr gedacht. Himmel, das Thema hatten sie bis jetzt tunlichst vermieden! Er wusste nicht einmal, ob Richard sich überhaupt noch daran erinnerte, hatten sie doch nur einmal flüchtig darüber gesprochen... Damals, in Neuseeland, als ihre Beziehung weitaus komplizierter gewesen war als der gordische Knoten.  
Er starrte auf das Telefon in seiner Hand. Hoffentlich ruinierte diese unliebsame Überraschung nicht alles, was sie sich zwischenzeitlich wieder aufgebaut hatten.

„Zugegeben... Das bin ich auch. Aber ein Schritt nach dem anderen. Ich geh dann mal telefonieren“, nuschelte er zögernd und runzelte die Stirn, als Lou ihm nur befürwortend nickend die Daumen entgegen streckte und ihm anschließend den Brief überreichte.  
Er schien also tatsächlich nicht um diesen Anruf herumzukommen.   
Nun denn.  
Schleppenden Schrittes begab er sich ins Schlafzimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Ungläubig bemerkte er, wie sehr seine Finger zitterten, als er die auf dem Blatt angegebene Nummer eintippte und angespannt darauf wartete, dass am anderen Ende der Leitung jemand abhob.  
Er würde das überstehen... So wie Millionen von Männern vor ihm.

 

 

 

Richards gegenwärtige Laune als schlecht zu bezeichnen kam der Wahrheit ungefähr so nah, als würde man behaupten, Thorin Eichenschild hätte ein durch und durch sonniges Gemüt, das sich nur manchmal etwas schwer lenken ließ... Es war schlicht die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.  
Mürrisch und mit einer Miene, die dem sturen Zwergenkönig alle Ehre gemacht hätte, marschierte er durch die Flure des Hotels, fluchte unablässig vor sich hin und achtete dabei nicht weiter auf die neugierigen Blicke, die ihm die anderen Gäste, die seinen Weg kreuzten, verstohlen zuwarfen.  
Sollten sie sich doch wundern, abfällig über ihn reden oder mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigen... Im Augenblick war ihm das völlig einerlei.  
Weshalb hatte er sich bloß von Ruth dazu überreden lassen, Dallas zurückzurufen?   
Er hätte doch wissen müssen, dass dieses Gespräch keinen guten Ausgang nehmen würde!

Wütend ballte Richard seine in den Hosentaschen vergrabenen Hände zu Fäusten, bog um die Ecke und entschied angesichts der Menschenmenge, die vor den Aufzugtüren wartete, dass es besser wäre, die Treppe hinunter ins Erdgeschoss zu nehmen, wo die Party mit Sicherheit bereits in vollem Gang war.  
Die zusätzliche Bewegung würde ihm vielleicht dabei behilflich sein können, sein erhitztes Gemüt zumindest annähernd wieder auf Normaltemperatur zu bringen. Hastig riss er die Tür zum Treppenhaus auf, atmete tief durch und kniff die Brauen zusammen.  
Die Erinnerung an den unerfreulichen Wortwechsel, der den Vertragsdiskussionen gefolgt war, flutete seine Gedanken.

„Wie sieht es jetzt eigentlich bei dir an der Dating-Front aus, Richard? Hat sich schon was Erfreuliches aufgetan? Dein Co-Star vielleicht? Ruth sagte, Sarah hätte sich im Frühjahr von ihrem Mann getrennt und wirke recht angetan von dir...“, fragte Dallas mit einem zuckersüßen Unterton, der Richard einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Dal. Und was Sarah betrifft... Sie ist eine nette Kollegin, mehr aber auch nicht. Ich bin nicht an ihr oder irgendwelchen Dates mit anderen Personen interessiert.“

Sein Agent schnaubte hörbar.  
„Herrgott, Rich! Hör auf, den Einsiedler zu spielen! Deine Scheidung war bereits letzten Monat und die Öffentlichkeit weiß längst, dass es schon seit Neuseeland nicht mehr so recht zwischen Annie und dir lief. Das ist über ein Jahr her! Wir brauchen da langsam, aber sicher mal wieder was Hübsches an deiner Seite, um diese hirnrissigen Gerüchte verstummen zu lassen, die dank des SUN-Artikels immer noch im Umlauf sind. Kannst du mir nicht wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit liefern? Einen heißen Flirt? Ein intimes Abendessen? Irgendwas? Wirf doch mal deinen verdammten Charme an und lass den Thornton raus, ich bitte dich!“ 

„Seit wann ist dir mein Privatleben eigentlich so wichtig? Warst du nicht derjenige, der mir dazu geraten hat, das eher diskret zu händeln? Weshalb jetzt der plötzliche Sinneswandel? Erleuchte mich, denn ich kapiere es ja anscheinend nicht“, stieß Richard zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen dunkel hervor und zwang sich innerlich, bis zehn zu zählen, um nicht auf der Stelle losbrüllen zu müssen. Das Thema hatte ihm heute gerade noch gefehlt!  
Dallas lachte freudlos in den Hörer.

„Du hast es immer noch nicht verstanden, scheint mir. Lass es mich dir so erklären: Dein kleines, homoerotisches Techtelmechtel mit diesem Amerikaner hat mehr Schaden verursacht als du dir vorstellen kannst! Die Unkenrufe werden beständig lauter und es gibt mittlerweile auf tumblr und anderen Seiten im Netz ein regelrechtes Fandom, dass sich ganz deinem amourösen Fehltritt widmet. Wenn du Zeit hast, würde ich dir empfehlen, mal nach 'RichLee' zu googeln... Du wirst eine unangenehme Überraschung erleben, das sag ich dir. Wir brauchen Gegenmaßnahmen, die diesen Mädchen den Wind aus den Segeln nimmt und ihnen beweist, dass das alles nur ihrer pubertären Fantasie entspringt, klar?“ 

Richard hatte, kaum, dass Dallas Wortschwall versiegt war, das in seinen Augen einzig Richtige getan; nämlich – nach einem gepflegten 'Fick dich, Dal!', versteht sich – das Gespräch unterbrochen und sein Handy ausgeschaltet. Im Anschluss daran war er direkt zur Mini-Bar gestürmt, hatte sich einen Gin genehmigt und darüber nachgedacht, wie er am schnellsten aus dem Vertrag mit Dallas heraus kommen würde.   
Dieses impertinente Arschloch war die längste Zeit sein Agent gewesen!  
Er lachte bitter auf und zuckte zusammen, als der trübsinnige Ton laut von den Wänden des Treppenhauses widerhallte.

Amouröser Fehltritt!  
Niemand – schon gar nicht Dallas – hatte das Recht, so über Lee und das, was sie beide verband, zu urteilen.   
Richard konnte vielleicht nicht öffentlich zu ihm stehen (ein Umstand, der ihn mehr und mehr belastete und den zu ändern seine größte Aufmerksamkeit galt. Er hatte Ed damit beauftragt, herauszufinden, inwiefern Annabell ihre Drohung wahr machen konnte und hoffte, der Staranwalt würde ihm bald zufriedenstellende Ergebnisse liefern), das bedeutete allerdings nicht, dass er sich, des Images wegen, auf eine Fakebeziehung zu irgendeinem Starlett einlassen würde.  
Diesen Fehler hatte er bereits gemacht... Und Maureen, Lee und letzten Endes auch sich selbst ungeheuer damit verletzt.   
Ein zweites Mal durfte es unter keinen Umständen geben, wollte er die Liebe seines Lebens nicht endgültig verlieren.

Im Erdgeschoss angekommen stoppte er seinen Schritt, wischte sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und strich sein Hemd glatt, ehe er die Tür zur Hotellobby öffnete und lächelnd durch die Gänge zum Konferenzraum ging, aus dem ihm bereits laute Musik und Stimmengewirr entgegen strömte. Seine äußerlich heitere Fassade war, wie gewohnt, makellos... Wie es innerlich in ihm aussah, musste ja nicht unbedingt jemand erfahren.  
Nur noch ein paar Stunden, eine Nacht, und er war wieder da, wo er hingehörte. Zuhause.   
Bei Lee.

„Hey, Daddy! Ich dachte schon, du kommst nicht mehr! Was hat dich so lange aufgehalten?“  
Max drängelte sich, winkend und mit einem exotisch aussehenden Cocktail in der Hand, durch die Masse der fröhlich feiernden Menschen hindurch, umarmte Richard herzlich und knuffte ihm gegen die Schulter.   
Der Ältere winkte ab.   
„Nicht so wichtig. Was bitte trinkst du da? Sieht ganz schön abenteuerlich aus, wenn du mich fragst. Die bunten Farben schreien ja förmlich nach Kopfschmerzen.“  
Max schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, zog an seinem Strohhalm und grinste breit.  
„Das Zeug nennt sich 'Hola Lola' und ist völlig harmlos. Ich bin 18, schon vergessen? Über den Missbrauch von Alkohol darf ich in frühestens drei Jahren nachdenken, ohne die Bullen am Hals zu haben. Es lebe der Jugendschutz!“  
Richard lachte und spürte, wie sich seine Angespanntheit langsam legte. In Max Gegenwart würde der Abend zumindest kein totaler Reinfall werden.

Drei Stunden und eine gute Flasche Wein später sah die Welt für Richard gar nicht mehr so düster aus. Max und er hatten sich zu Rocky, Chris und ein paar der anderen Crewmitglieder gesellt, die dabei waren, haarsträubende Anekdoten aus ihren früheren Engagements zum Besten zu geben und über die Marotten des ein oder anderen Stars zu lästern, mit denen sie das 'Glück' gehabt hatten, zusammenarbeiten zu müssen.  
Gerade Rockys Geschichten hatten mehr als nur einen Lachanfall hervorgerufen und Richard wischte sich immer noch die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und schnappte nach Luft, als er zur Bar stolperte, um eine neue Runde Getränke für sie alle zu ordern.

„Na, da hat aber jemand reichlich Spaß, wie ich sehe“, erklang eine weibliche Stimme neben ihm, kaum, dass er die Bestellung aufgegeben hatte.  
Richard zuckte zusammen.  
Scheiße!  
An Sarah und sein halbherziges Versprechen, den importierten Wein mit ihr zu testen, hatte er überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht und er wusste aus leidvoller Erfahrung, wie mies gelaunt sie werden konnte, wenn man sie vergaß. Ihre Wutanfälle waren legendär und schwer berüchtigt. Nun, da half nur eins...  
„Hey Sarah. Ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen. Die Jungs und ich haben uns schon gewundert, wo du steckst.“  
Er wandte den Kopf, lehnte sich lässig gegen den Tresen und schenkte ihr ein geübtes Lächeln, von dem er wusste, dass es seinen Zweck nicht verfehlen würde.  
Was hatte Dallas noch gesagt?   
Lass den Thornton raus?

Die Brünette musterte ihn erstaunt.  
„Oh, habt ihr das? Und ich wollte schon lospoltern, weil ich dachte, du hättest unsere Vereinbarung vergessen... Wo ich doch extra eine Flasche habe zurückstellen lassen. Nur für uns beide“, sagte sie und strich ihm dabei mit den Fingerspitzen wie unbeabsichtigt über den Handrücken.  
Richard nickte angestrengt und intensivierte das Lächeln, bis seine Mundwinkel anfingen, zu schmerzen.  
„Nun, dann sollten wir sie wohl besser nicht warten lassen, richtig?“  
Ihr strahlendes Gesicht zeigte ihm, dass er mit seiner Antwort einen Volltreffer gelandet hatte. Eigentlich hasste er diese Art der Manipulation, aber der Zweck heiligte eben die Mittel... Und wenn das bedeutete, dass Sarah ihre Wut heute weder an ihm noch an der Crew ausließ, brachte er das Opfer gern. Solange es harmlos blieb.  
Innerlich seufzend beobachtete er, wie sie sich den Wein und zwei Gläser aushändigen ließ, ignorierte die Grimassen, die Max zog, als dieser gewahr wurde, weshalb Richard so lange an der Bar versackt war und folgte ihr aus dem Raum heraus in den Flur, wo weitere Tische in einer etwas ruhigeren Atmosphäre bereit standen... perfekt, um miteinander zu reden. 

„King's Wrath. Kennst du die Sorte? Du hast ja ein paar Monate bei den Kiwis gelebt“, flötete Sarah fröhlich, während sie den Wein einschenkte und ihm eines der bauchigen Gläser übergab.  
„Kann schon sein. Neuseeland hat in der Hinsicht einiges zu bieten.“  
Richard führte das Glas an die Lippen und schmunzelte.  
Natürlich kannte er ihn.   
Seine sattrote Farbe, das aromatische Bouquet, den vollen Geschmack, der regelrecht auf seiner Zunge explodiert war, als er ihn spielerisch von Lees Körper geleckt hatte... Vielleicht sollte er sich selbst eine Flasche organisieren und sie mit nach New York nehmen? Als Mitbringsel, um die Erinnerung an die gute, alte Zeit in Miramar wieder aufleben zu lassen?  
Lee hätte mit Sicherheit nichts dagegen einzuwenden.   
Gott, wie sehr er ihn gerade vermisste!

„Oh tatsächlich? Ich dachte ja immer, da gibt es nur Schafe und viel Natur. Ich stell mir das ganz schön hart vor, so allein am Ende der Welt zu hocken und nicht bei seiner Familie sein zu können. Ist deine Ehe deshalb in die Brüche gegangen?“  
Richard schluckte hastig den Pinot noir herunter und biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange, um nicht laut auflachen zu müssen. Nun, mit Einsamkeit hatte seine Trennung von Annabell jetzt nicht unbedingt etwas zu tun gehabt... Eher mit dem Gegenteil.  
„Ich denke, wir haben uns einfach auseinandergelebt. Wie das so geschieht, wenn man lange zusammen war. Du kennst das ja“, erwiderte er ausweichend.  
Der Weg, den dieses Gespräch eingeschlagen hatte, gefiel ihm von Minute zu Minute weniger und er bereute es bereits, so nett gewesen zu sein und mit ihr hier hinauszugehen.  
Hoffentlich musste einer seiner Bekannten demnächst zum Klo und konnte ihn damit aus der unangenehmen Situation befreien.

Sarah nickte zustimmend.  
„Josh und ich waren fast 16 Jahre zusammen, ehe wir uns haben scheiden lassen. Also ja, ich weiß, was du meinst. Allerdings haben wir uns im Guten getrennt, was ja bei dir und deiner Ex leider nicht unbedingt der Fall gewesen zu sein scheint, wenn man den Medien da Glauben schenken darf. Ziemlich miese Sache von ihr, solche infamen Lügen über dich in die Welt zu posaunen.“  
Ihre Finger tänzelten besitzergreifend und für seinen Geschmack eindeutig zu vertraut über seinen Unterarm, während sie ihm ein mitfühlendes Lächeln schenkte, bei dem sich sein gesamter Körper anspannte.  
Das hier lief in eine völlig falsche Richtung!  
„Ich will ja nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber könnten wir dieses Thema bitte unter den Tisch fallen lassen und uns etwas Erfreulicherem zuwenden? Du musst entschuldigen, aber ich rede einfach nicht gern über dieses Kapitel... schon gar nicht, wenn ein langes, entspanntes Wochenende vor der Tür steht“, entgegnete er hastig und hoffte, so den bohrenden Fragen und der lodernden Neugier, die in ihrer Stimme durchgeklungen war, entgehen zu können.  
Noch deutlicher wollte er eigentlich nicht werden müssen.

„Entschuldige, Rich. Du hast natürlich vollkommen Recht. Wie gedankenlos von mir! Ich hab eine Idee... Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns die Flasche schnappen und uns heimlich verdrücken? An einen Ort, wo wir vielleicht etwas, sagen wir... ungestörter sind?“, raunte sie dunkel, rückte näher und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, der keinen Spielraum für irgendwelche Interpretationen zuließ.   
Deutlicher hätte sie ihre Ambitionen ihm gegenüber nur machen können, wenn sie auf der Stelle aus ihrem Kleid geschlüpft wäre.  
Richard seufzte und das unverbindliche Lächeln, das er bis eben aufgelegt hatte, gefror auf seinen Lippen.   
Verflucht, er kam also doch nicht drumherum, sie in ihre Schranken zu weisen und dieses Possenspiel augenblicklich zu beenden.

„Ich glaube, da halte ich gar nichts von. Tut mir leid, Sarah. Ich mag dich wirklich gern, aber dafür hast du dir den Falschen ausgesucht. Ich bin nicht interessiert.“  
Der verführerische Augenaufschlag, mit dem sie ihn taxiert hatte, verschwand und machte einer verblüfften Miene Platz, die sie wie ein kleines Kind aussehen ließ. Anscheinend war die schlanke Schauspielerin nicht daran gewöhnt, einen Korb zu bekommen.  
„Wie... Du bist nicht interessiert? Himmel, Richie, mach dich mal locker! Ich hab nicht davon geredet, dass wir ab jetzt daten und du mir bei nächster Gelegenheit deine Eltern vorstellen sollst. Ich dachte einfach nur... Du bist Single, ich bin Single, weshalb sollten wir nicht ein bisschen unverbindlichen Spaß miteinander haben? Auf der Suche nach was Festem bin ich im Augenblick nicht, wenn es das ist, wovor du Angst hast.“  
Ihre Finger tasteten erneut nach seiner Hand, doch Richard entwand sich ihr und sah sie ernst an.  
Auf derlei Getue konnte er getrost verzichten.

„Siehst du, genau das ist der Punkt. Ich bin eben KEIN Single. Und ich habe nicht vor, meine Beziehung wegen ein bisschen 'unverbindlichem Spaß', wie du es nennst, aufs Spiel zu setzen. Aus dem Alter bin ich raus“, erwiderte er mit fester Stimme und wunderte sich, wo er die Courage hergenommen hatte, ihr dieses gutgehütete Geheimnis zu verraten.  
Der Klatsch, der am nächsten Mittwoch über ihn hereinbrechen würde, wenn das die Runde machte, ließ ihn bereits jetzt mit den Zähnen knirschen.  
Sarah starrte ihn perplex an.  
„Du hast 'ne Freundin? Scheiße, warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt, anstatt mich voll ins Fettnäpfchen treten zu lassen? Weißt du eigentlich, wie peinlich das ist? Boah, und dabei habe ich noch mit Shannon gewettet, dich vor dem Wochenende ins Bett zu kriegen... So, wie du auf meine Avancen eingestiegen bist!“, polterte sie los, stürzte ihr volles Weinglas in einem Zug hinunter und wischte sich wütend über die Lippen.

Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, Richard hätte schallend angefangen zu lachen, kam er sich doch mittlerweile vor, als wäre er plötzlich mitten in einer schlechten Seifenoper gelandet. Aber erstens hatte er dafür dann doch zu viel Taktgefühl und zweitens war seine Kollegin eindeutig nicht mehr ganz nüchtern.   
Wer konnte schon sagen, wie sie auf so einen Ausbruch reagieren würde?  
Er entschied sich deshalb für die humanere Art, dem Ganzen ein Ende zu setzen.  
„Tut mir wirklich leid, wenn du meine Freundlichkeit in den falschen Hals bekommen hast. Ich glaube, es ist besser, wir gehen beide auf unsere Zimmer, schlafen ein paar Stunden und reden Dienstagabend in Ruhe darüber, einverstanden?“

Sarah schüttelte energisch den Kopf, stieß ihn unsanft zur Seite und taumelte unsicheren Schrittes zum Eingang des Konferenzraumes. Dort drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm herum und maß ihn mit einem derart kalten Blick, dass ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Eine dunkle Vorahnung stieg in ihm auf und er wappnete sich gegen ihre nächsten Worte.  
„Deine sogenannte 'Freundin' hört nicht zufällig auf den Namen Lee, oder?“ zischte die Brünette und beobachtete dabei genau seine Reaktion.  
Richard spannte die Kiefer an und presste die Nägel in das Fleisch seiner Handinnenflächen, als er ihr direkt in die Augen sah, das Kinn hob und sie abschätzig musterte.   
„Gute Nacht, Sarah“, sagte er eisig, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging so ruhig wie nur möglich zu den Aufzügen, ihren wachsamen Blick dabei deutlich ihm Rücken spürend.  
Er wusste, was er jetzt zu tun hatte.

 

„Gott Scheiße, was zur Hölle...“  
Lauthals motzend hob Lee den Kopf aus den Kissenbergen, unter denen er sich vergraben hatte, öffnete die Augen und starrte ungläubig auf seinen Wecker.   
Verflucht, welcher betrunkene Penner hatte da die Schnapsidee, um fünf Uhr morgens laut an seine Tür zu klopfen und dabei zu allem Überfluss auch noch Sturm zu klingeln?  
Hatte Misses Wilkes etwa wieder vergessen, unten zuzusperren, nachdem sie am Abend ihre letzte Runde mit Hunter gegangen war?  
Herrje, er würde demnächst ein paar ernste Worte mit ihr reden müssen, so viel war sicher.  
Stöhnend stand er auf, warf sich ein Sweatshirt über und sprintete wutentbrannt zur Wohnungstür. Das Arschloch, das glaubte, sich einen Spaß mit ihm erlauben zu können, würde jetzt sein blaues Wunder erleben!

„Hör mal, du dämlicher Spinner, ich weiß ja nicht, was in deinem Kopf schief läuft, aber hier gibt es immer noch Leute, die schlafen...“, donnerte er los, sobald er die Klinke heruntergedrückt und die Tür geöffnet hatte, allerdings blieb ihm der Rest der Worte im Hals stecken, als er sah, WER da im Halbdunkel vor ihm stand.  
Blaue Augen trafen die seinen und ein belustigtes Grinsen auf einem schmerzhaft vertrauten und stark vermissten Gesicht ließ sein Herz blitzartig schneller schlagen.  
Träumte er?  
Das konnte doch unmöglich sein Freund sein, oder?

„Nette Begrüßung, Babe. Wirklich nett. So, wie du hier angestürmt kamst kann ich ja direkt froh sein, nicht direkt einen Baseballschläger übergezogen bekommen zu haben. Hättest du trotzdem die Güte, mich reinzulassen?“, frotzelte Richard amüsiert, rieb sich den Nacken und blinzelte müde im Schein der Flurlampe, die Lee mechanisch angeknipst hatte.  
Lee ließ ihn eintreten, schloss die Tür und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen.  
Nein, das war kein Traum... Richard stand wirklich in seinem Flur, gähnend und dabei dennoch absolut anbetungswürdig.  
„Crisp? Was machst du hier? Ich... Ich dachte... Solltest du nicht in Pontiac sein?“, fragte er verdattert und sog scharf die Luft ein, als die Finger des Briten sich in seinen Nacken verirrten und ihn näher zogen.  
Gott, wie hatte er das vermisst!  
„Ich habs einfach nicht länger ausgehalten und den ersten Flug nach Newark genommen, der aufzutreiben war. Du hast mir schrecklich gefehlt, Grin. Aber jetzt bin ich ja endlich hier. Zuhause“, murmelte Richard an seinen Lippen, bevor er ihn an die Wand drückte und leidenschaftlich küsste.


	20. Bury me deep inside your heart

Today, tomorrow seems so far away  
And the wait in vain  
So safe in the blinding light of love unchained  
In yesterday's grave

The truth that could set souls free  
Is buried within sweet pandemonium  
Concealed by disbelief  
The riddle stays veiled in sweet pandemonium

Afraid  
That everything remains unchanged  
In this fragile dream

( Sweet Pandemonium - HIM )

 

 

Die Dichter und Denker sagen so oft, Liebe beginnt mit Stärke und Zuversicht und erst, wenn man das verstanden hat, könne man wahrhaftig empfinden.   
Doch ist das wirklich so? Oder nur ein Dogma, welches wir uns auferlegt haben, um nicht an dem zu zweifeln, was wir fühlen? Liebe beginnt wann, wo und mit wem sie will. Sie nimmt keine Rücksicht auf Reichtum, schert sich nicht um Stand oder Geschlecht. Liebe verlangt nicht nach Unterwerfung oder kostspieligen Präsenten. Sie kommt... Und wir stehen ihrer Ankunft machtlos gegenüber. Wir können sie verleugnen, uns vormachen, ihrer Macht zu widerstehen... Doch eines Tages begreift auch der Letzte die Sinnlosigkeit dieses Unterfangens. Dann ist es an der Zeit, der Wahrheit ins Auge zu sehen. Ehrlich zu sein, über sich selbst hinauszuwachsen und für das zu kämpfen, was sich als das größte Glück herausstellen wird.

 

 

„Deine sogenannte 'Freundin' hört nicht zufällig auf den Namen Lee, oder?“  
„Denk an meine Worte, Richie. Und handle danach. Ein falsches Wort und puff... Schachmatt. Merk dir das.“  
„Ich kann damit leben, ein Geheimnis zu sein, weil ich nicht bereit bin, dich erneut zu verlieren.“  
„Daddy? Ich hab dich lieb.“

Schweißgebadet schreckte Richard hoch, riss, schwer atmend, die Augen auf und blinzelte ein paar Mal angestrengt, um die düsteren Schatten loszuwerden, die der Schlaf mit sich gebracht hatte. Scheiße, was zur Hölle war das nur wieder gewesen? Er wischte sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, fluchte lautlos und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum streifen, in den durch die halb zugezogenen Vorhänge bereits das Licht der morgendlichen Herbstsonne fiel. Hell gestrichene Wände, dunkle Holzmöbel, ein paar Landschaftsfotografien in bunten Rahmen... Lees Schlafzimmer. Richard stieß ein erleichtertes Schnauben aus, ließ sich langsam zurück in die Kissen sinken und starrte gedankenverloren an die Zimmerdecke.   
Er war Zuhause. In Sicherheit.  
Und doch... Selbst hier ließen ihn die Alpträume nicht in Ruhe.  
Nicht mehr.

Er konnte sich kaum noch daran erinnern, wie es war, nicht von ihnen gejagt zu werden, wusste nicht mehr, wie es sich anfühlte, erholt aufzuwachen, seit Annabell ihre Drohung ausgestoßen und ihn damit verdammt hatte.  
Weshalb hatte er sich überhaupt dazu herabgelassen, mit ihr zu sprechen? Warum war er nur so blöd gewesen?, sinnierte er stumm, schob sich die unangenehm an der Haut klebenden Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn und knabberte an seiner Unterlippe, bevor sein Blick auf die, unter der weichen Bettdecke förmlich vergrabene, Gestalt neben sich fiel.  
Lee, der jetzt im Schlaf konzentriert die Augenbrauen zusammenzog und erbärmlich aufstöhnte, als durchlebe auch er nicht unbedingt die angenehmsten Dinge.  
Richard beugte sich zu ihm herüber und legte beruhigend die Hand auf die zitternde Schulter seines Freundes, dessen Haut sich furchtbar kalt unter seinen Fingerspitzen anfühlte.  
Er seufzte.  
Allem Anschein nach hatte nicht nur er mit seinen Dämonen zu kämpfen.

Die Probleme, die sich nachts in seinen Träumen manifestierten und ihn damit regelmäßig um den Schlaf brachten, kannte er nur zu genau... Doch was war es, das Lee heimsuchte?  
Bereute der Jüngere - trotz aller gegenteiligen Beteuerungen - die Entscheidung, Richard wieder einen Platz in seinem Leben gegeben zu haben?  
Ertrug Lee die Heimlichtuerei selbst bereits nicht mehr und war nur zu höflich, um die bittere Wahrheit auszusprechen und damit alles zu zerstören, an das Richard hatte glauben wollen?  
Würden sie wieder da enden, wo sie bereits gestanden hatten?   
Einsam und mit dem Wissen, nicht dazu bestimmt zu sein, miteinander glücklich zu werden?

Er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte kaum wahrnehmbar, während er die weichen, karamellfarbenen Haarsträhnen des Amerikaners durch seine Finger gleiten ließ, der sich unter der zärtlichen Berührung sichtbar zu entspannen schien.  
Nein, Lee liebte ihn, so unfassbar das auch war... Und Richard vertraute da weniger den Worten, die über dessen verführerische Lippen kamen, als vielmehr der stummen Versicherung, die er in Lees Augen lesen konnte, sobald ihre Blicke sich kreuzten.  
Diesmal war es anders; diesmal hatte keiner von ihnen die Intention, vor dem wegzulaufen, was sie füreinander empfanden.  
Dieses Mal würden sie nicht aufgeben.  
Doch irgendetwas belastete Lee, so viel stand fest. Und Richard würde alles in seiner Macht Stehende tun, um herauszufinden, was ihn da umtrieb.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er in die Stille des Raums, drückte Lee behutsam einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und schlug leise die Decke zur Seite, um aufzustehen und ins Bad zu gehen.  
An weiteren Schlaf war für ihn, trotz der wenigen Stunden, die er erst im Bett verbracht hatte und der Müdigkeit, die ihn noch immer umfing, nicht mehr zu denken. Lee hingegen sollte ruhig noch etwas Zeit vergönnt sein, benötigte er in der Regel doch mehr Regeneration, um nicht für den Rest des Tages wie ein griesgrämiger Zombie durch die Gegend zu rennen.

Richard schlich auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Zimmer, um Lee nicht zu wecken, drehte sich im Türrahmen aber noch einmal um und warf einen letzten, liebevollen Blick auf die mittlerweile wieder gelöst wirkenden Züge des Texaners.  
Womit habe ich dich eigentlich verdient, Grin?, murmelte er tonlos und spürte das warme, vertraute Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, das er immer in Lees Gegenwart empfand und das von Tag zu Tag stärker zu werden schien, eher er, ungläubig dabei lächelnd, in Richtung Bad tappte.

 

Dreißig Minuten und eine ausgiebige Dusche später stand Richard in der Küche und war gerade dabei, das letzte der vier Eier, die er in dem erstaunlich aufgeräumten Kühlschrank gefunden hatte, in die Pfanne zu schlagen, als er Schritte hörte und sich zwei nackte, wunderbar warme Arme um seine bare Mitte schlangen.  
„Guten Morgen“, nuschelte Lee schläfrig, barg den Kopf in Richards Halsbeuge und knabberte spielerisch an dessen Ohrläppchen, bis dem Älteren ein wohliger Schauer das Rückgrat entlanglief.  
„Guten Morgen, Honey. Mit dir hab ich noch gar nicht gerechnet.“  
„Die Sehnsucht nach dir hat mich aus dem Bett getrieben, Babe. So selten, wie ich in den Genuss komme, dich bei mir zu haben, mag ich einfach keine Minute davon vergeuden“, erwiderte Lee rau, strich mit den Fingern über Richards Brustkorb und zog ihn noch näher an sich.  
Richard biss sich auf die Lippe, ehe er sich in Lees Umarmung umdrehte und seinen Freund hingebungsvoll küsste.  
Himmel, weshalb konnte nicht jeder Morgen so beginnen?  
Allein für diesen Moment, diese friedliche Stimmung, hätte Richard mit Freuden so ziemlich alles geopfert, was er besaß.

„Nun, vergeudet haben wir unsere Zeit heute früh nach meiner Ankunft nicht, wenn ich mich recht erinnere“, sagte er, nachdem der Kuss geendet hatte und grinste dabei schelmisch.  
„Dennoch hatte ich gehofft, dich wecken zu können, wenn ich hier mit allem fertig bin.“  
Er deutete auf den erst halb gedeckten Frühstückstisch und die Eier, die zischend in der Pfanne vor sich hin schmurgelten.  
Lee zog amüsiert die Brauen in die Höhe, küsste ihn erneut und gähnte ausgiebig, ehe er sich in der Küche umsah.  
„Du und dein Perfektionismus, Mister Method-Actor. Ich weiß gar nicht, was du willst. Der Kaffee ist durchgelaufen, der Toast steht bereits auf dem Tisch und die Spiegeleier sind auch fast fertig. Ich kann höchstens noch den Orangensaft aus dem Regal holen und dir zeigen, wo ich die Tassen hingeräumt habe. Also, wo ist das Problem?“

„Okay, du hast gewonnen. Aber vergiss die Butter und den Käse nicht.“  
Richard schüttelte lachend den Kopf.  
Gott, Lee hatte Recht. Weshalb nur wollte er alles immer so perfekt organisieren und konnte nicht locker lassen? Wieso störte es ihn innerlich, nicht rechtzeitig mit den Vorbereitungen fertig geworden zu sein?  
Er beobachtete seinen Freund dabei, wie dieser, erneut gähnend, behäbig den Kühlschrank öffnete, diverse Marmeladengläser und Verpackungen daraus hervorholte und die Sachen nach und nach auf den Tisch stellte.  
Er kannte die Antwort.  
Lee verdiente nichts anderes.

Sicher, Richard war in den paar Beziehungen, die er über all die Jahre gehabt hatte, immer sehr engagiert gewesen, hatte geliebt und deshalb sogar mehr als eine Dekade mit Annabell unter dem selben Dach leben können ( Eine Vorstellung, die ihm mittlerweile so surreal erschien wie die Fieberträume, die ihn in seiner Kindheit geplagt hatten, als er an Mumps erkrankt war). Aber nichts von alledem kam an das ran, was er empfand, wenn er Zeit mit Lee verbringen konnte.   
Dann war alles einfacher, bunter, schöner... Selbst die Sonne schien heller zu strahlen, so pathetisch das auch klingen mochte.  
Lee war die Liebe seines Lebens... und eben deshalb mussten diese raren Stunden mehr als nur vollkommen sein.

„Ein Penny für deine Gedanken, Crisp.“  
Die aufmerksame Nuance in Lees Stimme ließ Richard schuldbewusst zusammenzucken. Himmel, wann würde er nur aufhören, sich ständig in diesen Tagträumereien zu verlieren? Das Objekt seiner Fantasien war immerhin mit ihm in einem Raum... und, dem angeknabberten Toast nach zu urteilen, den es in der Hand hielt, mittlerweile ziemlich hungrig.  
„Oh, ich hab an nichts bestimmtes gedacht. Nur darüber, wie wir die nächsten Tage verbringen wollen. Immerhin muss ich erst am Dienstag wieder für die finalen Shoots zurück in die Tretmühle“, beeilte er sich, zu sagen, stellte die Herdflamme aus und drapierte die fertigen Eier auf einer Platte, die er Lee, der neben ihm stand und ihn anlächelte, in die freie Hand drückte, bevor sie beide zum Tisch gingen und Platz nahmen.

„Ich stehe ganz zu deiner Verfügung. Nun ja, das heißt, fast. Richard? Ich... äh. Es... Es gibt da etwas, über das ich dringend mit dir sprechen muss“, entgegnete der Amerikaner stammelnd und in einem Ton, der Richard aufhorchen ließ.  
Er legte den Toast, den er gerade bestreichen wollte, zurück auf den Teller und musterte Lee eindringlich. Das Strahlen, was bis zur Sekunde in dessen Augen gestanden hatte, war einem gehetzten Ausdruck gewichen. Ganz so, als wäre ihm das, was er da angedeutet hatte, mehr als nur unangenehm.  
Richard räusperte sich.  
Spürte, wie die Angst, die er in den letzten Wochen so erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, mit voller Wucht zurückkam und erneut die Kontrolle über ihn gewinnen wollte.  
Was auch immer Lee ihm jetzt zu sagen hatte... Er hoffte inständig, dabei nicht sein Herz brechen zu hören.

„Dann... schieß mal los“, stieß er hervor und verfluchte sich im Stillen dafür, bei Weitem nicht so souverän zu klingen wie eigentlich geplant.  
Lee liebte ihn, oder etwa nicht? Dies hier waren nicht die letzten Sekunden eines wundervollen Traums, aus dem es jetzt aufzuwachen galt, um sich wieder der kalten, trostlosen Realität hingeben zu müssen, richtig?  
Lee würde nicht mit ihm Schluss machen, weil er festgestellt hatte, dass ein Leben ohne Richard unkomplizierter wäre, nicht wahr?  
Er verbarg seine zitternden Hände unter dem Tisch, krallte die Fingernägel in den Stoff seiner Sweatpants und atmete tief durch, um dem zu lauschen, was Lee ihm mitzuteilen hatte.

„Kannst du dich an das Gespräch erinnern, welches Kara und ich in Wellington geführt haben? Kurz vor Lukes Geburtstag?“, begann der Jüngere schließlich stockend, senkte den Blick und fuhr langsam mit dem Finger über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse.  
„Ja, ich glaube schon.“  
Richard nickte verhalten.  
Natürlich konnte er sich erinnern!  
Er hatte an diesem Donnerstag den größten Teil seiner Mittagspause im Schatten der K-Stage damit zugebracht, Lee zu beobachten und sich wieder einmal dafür zu hassen, ihre Beziehung einfach so in den Sand gesetzt zu haben. Seit der verhängnisvollen Nacht nach dem großen Streit, als ihm klar geworden war, wie sehr er Lee in seinem Leben brauchte, hatte er ununterbrochen über diesen unverzeihlichen Fehler nachdenken müssen, der nur seinem Stolz und den bescheuerten Zweifeln in ihm zuzuschreiben war.   
Etliche Male hatte er seitdem versucht, mit Lee darüber zu reden, hatte den ersten Schritt machen wollen und war doch immer wieder an seiner eigenen Feigheit gescheitert. Lee war augenscheinlich glücklich mit Luke gewesen... und er ein Idiot, der die Kostbarkeit ihrer Liebe nicht zu schätzen gewusst hatte.  
Nur, was wollte sein Freund ihm jetzt damit sagen?

Damals war es unter anderem darum gegangen, das perfekte Geburtstagsgeschenk für den Waliser zu finden.   
Richard hielt den Atem an.  
Sollte das etwa bedeuten, dass Luke und Lee wieder...?  
Verdammt, das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!  
Er konnte Lee nicht nochmal an seinen Kollegen verlieren! Das... Nein, das würde er definitiv nicht überleben! Doch welche andere Wahl blieb ihm schon, wenn dieser sich vielleicht in seiner Abwesenheit schon lange dafür entschieden hatte?  
Er schluckte.  
Wartete darauf, das Unvermeidbare aus dem Mund des Mannes zu hören, den er so sehr liebte, das es schon an Wahnsinn grenzte.

„Gut, ich hatte schon Angst, du hast es vergessen. Auf jeden Fall... Scheiße, das ist echt schwer... Ich... Brittany hat... Das Baby ist da. Ein Mädchen. Sie heißt Lenora“, kamen die Worte schließlich nach ein paar quälenden Augenblicken, die Richard im Nachhinein wie Stunden erschienen waren, über die Lippen des Jüngeren.  
Richard riss verblüfft die Augen auf.  
Baby? Lenora? Es ging hier gar nicht darum, dass Lee sich dazu entschieden hatte, ihre Beziehung zu beenden, sondern um das Kind, das unglücklicherweise bei dem One-Night-Stand mit Karas bester Freundin entstanden war?   
„Gott sei Dank!“, entfuhr es ihm in einer Lautstärke, die ihn selbst erschrocken zusammenzucken ließ und die er schlagartig bereute, als er Lee ansah und realisierte, wie irritierend dieser Ausbruch auf sein Gegenüber wirken musste.  
„Was hast du gerade gesagt?“  
Die Stirn des Amerikaners legte sich bedenklich in Falten, als er den Kopf hob und Richard fragend ansah. Dieser winkte eilig ab.  
„Nicht so wichtig. Wow, ein Mädchen also. Und sie hat einen wunderschönen Namen. Heißt nicht Aidans Exfreundin auch so?“ 

„Heißt sie. Aber ist das jetzt wichtig? Alles in Ordnung, Babe? Du bist weiß wie ne Wand!“, antwortete der Texaner beunruhigt, schob seine Kaffeetasse zur Seite und legte den Kopf schief.  
Richard fluchte lautlos.  
Zur Hölle, Lee musste ihn nach dem Gestammel für einen absoluten Vollidioten halten! Dennoch, die Erleichterung, die sich nach dieser Ankündigung in ihm breit gemacht hatte, wurde nur unwesentlich durch den eher unpassenden Kommentar und das schlechte Gewissen gedämpft, seinen Zweifeln einmal mehr nachgegeben zu haben. Lee würde ihn nicht verlassen... Zumindest nicht am heutigen Tag.  
Er räusperte sich umständlich, griff über den Tisch hinweg nach Lees Hand und drückte diese behutsam.  
„Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Aber was ist mit dir? Seit wann weißt du es?“  
„Seit gestern. Ich wollte dich erst anrufen, aber... Nun, ich dachte, weil wir in all der Zeit nicht mehr über diese... diese Sache gesprochen haben... Ich war der Meinung, du hättest das Ganze vielleicht vergessen“, murmelte Lee kaum verständlich, erwiderte den Händedruck und senkte den Kopf.  
Richard zog sich bei diesem Anblick schmerzhaft das Herz zusammen.  
War das etwa Angst, die sich da in den Augen des Texaners widerspiegelte? Die Furcht, dass er ihn dafür verachten würde?   
Oder glaubte Lee tatsächlich, er könne sich nicht mehr daran erinnern? 

Richard presste die Lippen aufeinander.  
Jesus, wie hätte er denn vergessen können, was ihm an diesem Tag anvertraut worden war, als sie auf der Wiese gesessen und zusammen in die Wolken hinauf gestarrt hatten? Gott, er hätte in diesem Augenblick am liebsten geschrien, hatte sich bei Lee für all die begangenen Fehler entschuldigen und ihn anflehen wollen, ihn bitte wieder zurückzunehmen!   
Stattdessen hatte er sich feige in gute Ratschläge geflüchtet, Lee ein offenes Ohr angeboten und ihm empfohlen, schnellstmöglich mit Luke darüber zu reden.   
Luke, den Richard nach dieser Mitteilung in der Luft hätte zerreißen können, bekam der Waliser doch damit unverhofft genau das auf dem Silbertablett serviert, was er selbst sich immer gewünscht und in seinen Träumen unzählige Male in den buntesten Farben ausgemalt hatte.  
Ein Kind mit Lee.  
Eine Familie.  
Eine richtige Zukunft.

„Als ob mir so etwas Wichtiges entfallen könnte, Grin. Ich habe dich nur nicht darauf ansprechen wollen, weil du das Thema selbst nicht mehr erwähnt hast.“  
Richard stand auf, schob den Stuhl zurück und umrundete den Tisch, um neben Lee in die Hocke zu gehen und dessen Gesicht in beide Hände zu nehmen.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Daddy“, flüsterte er liebevoll, drückte Lee einen Kuss auf die bleichen Lippen und schlang die Arme um dessen Taille.  
Lee schmiegte sich für einen kurzen Moment in die Umarmung, löste sich dann jedoch daraus und musterte den Älteren ernsten Blickes.  
„Ich glaube, so einfach ist das nicht, Crisp.“

Richard nickte zustimmend.  
Er wusste, dass das Erlebnis, zum ersten Mal Vater zu werden, schon unter 'normalen' Umständen eine ziemlich überwältigende Erfahrung war. Lees momentane Lage und die Situation, die zur Zeugung seiner Tochter geführt hatte, war natürlich weitaus komplizierter und Richard glaubte zu verstehen, wie viele verschiedene Gedanken seinem Freund deshalb gerade durch den Kopf gingen.   
Und doch bereitete ihm die verschlossene Miene, die Lee nach seinen Worten nun zur Schau trug, Anlass zur Sorge.  
Diesen Ausdruck kannte er zu gut... und er bedeutete in der Regel selten etwas Gutes.

Seufzend zog er seinen Stuhl heran, ließ sich neben Lee nieder und griff erneut nach dessen Händen, die sich plötzlich eiskalt anfühlten.  
„Natürlich ist das nicht ganz so einfach. Im Gegensatz zu mir hast du ja bei deiner Tochter keinerlei Anteil an der Schwangerschaft nehmen und dadurch eine Beziehung zu der Kleinen aufbauen könen. Aber ich versichere dir, diese Unsicherheit verfliegt, sobald du dich mit Brittany über die Besuchszeiten geeinigt und Lenora näher kennengelernt hast. Ich...“  
„Genau das ist der Punkt, Crisp. Ich will sie nicht näher kennenlernen, ich will kein Teil von etwas sein, das ich am liebsten ungeschehen machen würde, wenn ich die Chance dazu hätte. Ich... Ich kann das einfach nicht, verstehst du? Und das Jugendamt will trotzdem, dass ich es tue. Klasse, oder?“, unterbrach Lee ihn mit einer Bitterkeit, die Richard das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Sicher, der Texaner hatte am Set öfter Scherze darüber gemacht, dass der Kelch, Kara Kinder machen zu müssen, an ihm vorbeigegangen und in Aidans Händen gelandet war... Aber das hier konnte er doch unmöglich ernst meinen, oder?  
Diese kalte Entschlossenheit, die er jetzt an den Tag legte, war eine Seite, die Richard bis dato noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte und die ihm absolut missfiel.  
Er räusperte sich angestrengt, wischte sich übers Gesicht und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Du bist ihr Vater, Lee. Der einzige, den sie hat. Und nach allem, was du mir über Brittany, die Infektion und ihren Lebenswandel erzählt hast, wird die Kleine dich dringend an ihrer Seite brauchen. Willst du wirklich etwas wegwerfen, das dir so viel Freude bringen kann? Tut mir leid, dass ich das nicht verstehe, aber... Ich meine, du bist ein toller Onkel, vergötterst Nolan, du bist so behutsam mit Mena umgegangen, hast dich regelmäßig um Peggy und Mary gekümmert, wenn Jimmy mal eine Pause brauchte... Ich dachte immer, wenn einer Kinder liebt, dann du.“

Lee zuckte mit den Schultern, griff nach seiner Gabel und schob das mittlerweile kalte Spiegelei auf dem Teller hin und her.  
„Das tue ich auch, also hör auf, mir ein schlechtes Gewissen machen zu wollen. Ja, ich mag Kinder und bin gern mit ihnen zusammen. Allerdings gibt es da einen Unterschied. Bei 'fremden' Kiddies wird nicht von mir verlangt, dass ich für sie die volle Verantwortung übernehme. Mit ihnen kann ich spielen, sie nach Strich und Faden verwöhnen und herumalbern, ohne mit dem ganzen Erziehungsscheiß konfrontiert zu werden. Sieh mich doch an, Richard. Ich bin 33 und schaffe es kaum, mein eigenes Leben auf die Reihe zu kriegen. Selbst Carl musste ich zu meinen Eltern geben, da ich keine Zeit habe, mich angemessen um ihn zu kümmern. Sag mir, was soll ich da mit einem Baby? Von Brittany wird das doch auch nicht verlangt, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie darf einfach behaupten, ohhh, ich hab so viele eigene Probleme, ich kann sie nicht versorgen... und alle haben Verständnis. Aber wie es mir damit geht, danach fragt keiner“, entfuhr es Lee aufgebracht, ehe er die Gabel auf den Teller knallte und mit beiden Händen auf die Tischplatte schlug.

Richard, der die ohnmächtige Verzweiflung hinter dieser Aktion erkannt hatte, schluckte den bissigen Kommentar über Lees Alter und die Tatsache, dass er sich gerade selbst wie ein bockiges Kleinkind benahm, hastig hinunter.   
Eine derartige Bemerkung wäre jetzt definitiv fehl am Platz und würde alles nur noch verschlimmern. Er beugte sich vor, legte eine Hand auf Lees bebende Schulter und wartete geduldig, bis sein Freund die Kontrolle über sich selbst zurück gewonnen hatte.

„Brittany hat mit ganz anderen Monstern zu dealen, Babe. Das weißt du so gut wie ich und ich finde es eher mutig von ihr, dass sie das Jugendamt um Hilfe gebeten hat, anstatt sich einzureden, es schon irgendwie zu schaffen und am Ende einen riesigen Fehler zu begehen. Allerdings war klar, dass die Mitarbeiter sich dadurch an dich wenden. Hast du denn schon mit einem von denen geredet?“, begann er vorsichtig, nachdem Lee sich beruhigt hatte und ihn aufmerksam ansah.  
Himmel, wie verletzlich dieser knapp zwei Meter große Kerl, dem sein Herz gehörte, doch wirken konnte! Wie ein überdimensionaler Teddybär, der mit seinen großen Augen darum flehte, aufgefangen und einfach nur geliebt zu werden.

Lee nickte schleppend, lehnte sich an Richard und stieß einen langgezogenen Seufzer aus.  
„Lou hat mich sozusagen dazu gezwungen, gleich, nachdem ich den Brief erhalten hatte. Die zuständige Sachbearbeiterin war sogar so freundlich, mich direkt in ihr Büro zu bestellen, die Formalitäten zu klären und mir ein Wattestäbchen für den Test in die Hand zu drücken. Dank des Promibonus bekomme ich das Ergebnis bereits am Dienstag persönlich von ihr mitgeteilt. Dann soll auch alles Weitere in die Wege geleitet werden. Glaub mir, es ist besser so. Für alle Beteiligten.“  
Richard strich Lee über den Kopf, kaute auf seinem Zeigefingernagel herum und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Alles Weitere... Damit war wohl die Höhe des Unterhalts sowie die Unterbringung der Kleinen in einer Pflegefamilie gemeint. Etwas, das Richard allein beim darüber Nachdenken Magenschmerzen bereitete, hatte er doch die untrügliche Vorahnung, dass Lee diesen Schritt eines Tages bitter bereuen würde. Wie konnte er ihm das nur näher bringen, ohne ihn dabei zu verletzen oder gegen sich aufzubringen?  
Wie ihm begreiflich machen, dass ihm selbst dieses Kind schon jetzt etwas bedeutete, war es doch ein Teil von Lee und somit etwas unsagbar Kostbares, das es zu beschützen galt?

Richard kniff die Augen zusammen, atmete tief durch und verbannte die Angst, die der Gedanke an sein Vorhaben in ihm auslöste, in die hinterste Ecke seines Hirns. Lee hatte schon so viele Opfer für ihn gebracht, war für ihn da gewesen, hatte ihn aufgebaut, wenn er nicht mehr weiter wusste... Diesmal war er am Zug.   
Er musste etwas tun... und er wusste auch genau, was.  
„Okay. Aber du gehst dort nicht alleine hin. Ich komme mit. Ich begleite dich zu dem Termin. Und versuch bloß nicht, mir das auszureden. Mein Entschluss steht fest.“

 

 

 

Der Dienstagmorgen kam unbarmherzig und – sehr zu Lees Missfallen – leider viel zu schnell. Der Texaner war bereits lange vor dem Weckerklingeln, nach einer mehr als nur unruhigen Nacht, erwacht, hatte sich im Bett hin und her gewälzt und – aus Rücksicht auf Richard, der weiterhin seelenruhig neben ihm schlief – entschieden, allein joggen zu gehen, um seiner überbordenden Nervosität ein Ventil zu verleihen.  
Nach einem gut anderthalbstündigen Lauf durch die Nachbarschaft stand er nun unter der Dusche, spülte sich den Schweiß ab und grübelte darüber nach, welche Richtung sein Dasein nach dem heutigen Tag wohl einschlagen würde.  
In weniger als drei Stunden würde er das Testergebnis in den Händen halten und müsste darüber entscheiden, ob er seiner Tochter einen Platz in seinem Leben einräumen konnte oder nicht.  
Allein der Gedanke daran bereitete ihm Übelkeit.

Er seufzte, griff nach dem Duschgel auf der Ablage und drückte die Tube so stark zusammen, dass der Großteil des erfrischend riechenden Fluids über seine Hand rann und, zusammen mit dem heißen Wasser, das beständig aus der Brause strömte, in kleinen Strudeln im Abfluss verschwand. Kopfschüttelnd blickte er den blauen Schlieren hinterher und barg die Stirn an den beschlagenen Fliesen.   
Klasse, das hatte er gerade noch gebraucht! Hatte sich denn plötzlich alles gegen ihn verschworen?  
Leise fluchend verteilte Lee das übriggebliebene Gel auf seinem Körper, wusch sich das Haar und tastete nach dem Handtuch, das er über den Rand der Kabine gehängt hatte, ehe er sich rasch abtrocknete, vors Waschbecken trat und sein sarkastisch grinsendes Gesicht im Spiegel betrachtete.  
Nun, immerhin würde er jetzt gut duftend in seinen Untergang laufen.

Er holte seinen Rasierapparat aus dem Schrank, tauschte nach einem prüfenden Blick die Klinge aus und begann mechanisch damit, die Stoppeln zu entfernen, die sich seit Freitag auf seinen Wangen und dem Kinn breit gemacht hatten. Erinnerungen an die vergangenen drei Tage brandeten in ihm auf.  
Die Nachricht, dass er Vater geworden war, hatte sich innerhalb seines Familien- und Freundeskreises wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet und er wusste kaum mehr, wie oft er ans Telefon gerannt war und die ewig gleichen, unangenehmen Fragen beantwortet hatte.  
Seine Eltern, Kara, Gordon, Mike... Selbst Dean hatte am Sonntag Abend durchgeklingelt und ihm – nachdem er Aidan lang und breit die Schuld, darüber Bescheid zu wissen, in die Schuhe geschoben hatte – überschwänglich gratuliert.  
Dass Lee nicht unbedingt zum Feiern zumute war, hatten die wenigsten der Anrufer realisiert.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er daran zurückdachte, wie Richard nach diesem letzten Telefonat sein Handy ausgeschaltet und es mit dem Hinweis im Schrank versteckt hatte, dass er Lee die Finger absäbeln würde, sollte dieser auf die Idee kommen, es in den nächsten Stunden wieder einzuschalten.

Richard.

Sein Freund war an diesem Wochenende über sich selbst hinaus gewachsen, hatte Lee stumm den Rücken gestärkt und ihn wieder und wieder mit liebevollen Ideen und einem unerschöpflichen Optimismus aus seiner grüblerischen Lethargie gerissen.   
Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte Lee sich von dem Briten unter Druck gesetzt gefühlt, auch wenn sie in Bezug auf Lenora und den Plan, nur finanziell für sie sorgen zu wollen, definitiv konträrer Meinung waren.   
Richard drängte ihn zu keiner voreiligen Entscheidung, erwartete nicht, dass er unvermittelt seine väterlichen Gefühle entdeckte und vor Freude über die Geburt Luftsprünge veranstaltete oder in reuevolle Tränen ausbrach. Er war einfach da, hielt ihn im Arm und versicherte ihm immer wieder mit Wort und Tat, wie viel er ihm bedeutete... Und für diesen Support war Lee unendlich dankbar. Dafür... und für das Risiko, das der Ältere heute auf sich nahm, um ihn ins Jugendamt zu begleiten. Würden die Medien davon Wind bekommen...  
Lee presste die Lippen zusammen.  
An die Auswirkungen wollte er lieber gar nicht erst denken.  
Dass Richard sich der Gefahr aussetzte, enttarnt zu werden, einzig, damit Lee den Termin nicht allein wahrnehmen musste,berührte ihn zutiefst.

Lee zuckte überrascht zusammen, als die Rasierklinge scharf in seine Haut schnitt und sich ein feiner, roter Tropfen den Weg über sein Kinn hinab suchte.  
Scheiße, mit seiner Konzentration war es im Augenblick wirklich nicht weit her!   
Murrend legte er den Apparat zur Seite,( seinen zitternden Händen nach zu urteilen, das einzig Richtige, wollte er doch nicht unbedingt in Darwin's Buch der idiotischsten Todesursachen enden) riss das Gästehandtuch vom Haken und drückte den weichen Stoff auf die blutende Stelle.  
Sein Spiegelbild starrte ihm ruhelos entgegen.  
„Scheiß drauf, Pace, irgendwie werden wir sogar diesen Alptraum geregelt kriegen, richtig?“, murmelte er undeutlich, warf das dreckige Handtuch achtlos auf den Boden und begann damit, sich anzuziehen, dabei inständig darauf hoffend, dass seine Worte auch Wirklichkeit werden würden.

 

„Weißt du, was ich an New York klasse finde? Egal, in welcher Ecke der Stadt du dich auch befindest, überall gibt es mindestens einen Burger-Shop“, merkte Richard amüsiert an, als sie beide die Filiale des Bare-Burger passierten, die an der Ecke zur Williamsstreet lag und damit nur ein paar Meter von ihrem eigentlichen Ziel angesiedelt war.  
„Weißt du jetzt, warum ich so gern hier lebe?“  
Lee warf Richard ein dankbares Lächeln zu. Ihm war klar, dass der Kommentar einzig darauf abgezielt hatte, seine angespannten Nerven zu beruhigen. Schnellen Schrittes gingen sie an den wenigen Passanten, die an diesem Vormittag den Gehsteig frequentierten, vorbei, überquerten die Fahrbahn und schlängelten sich zwischen den eng geparkten Autos hindurch, um vor der Nummer 150 zum Stehen zu kommen.  
Lee hatte seinen Wagen in weiser Voraussicht einen halben Häuserblock weiter entfernt abgestellt, wusste er doch aus Erfahrung, wie schwer es war, in der schmalen Straße einen der raren Parkplätze zu ergattern.

„Da wären wir.“  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen schaute er an dem imposanten Bauwerk empor, das neben dem Manhattaner Sitz der Jugendbehörde auch den angegliederten Kinderarzt, diverse Laboratorien und die Adoptionsstelle des Staates New York beherbergte und schluckte befangen.  
Hier, in einem der kleinen, schmucklosen Büros, würde sich in wenigen Minuten sein Schicksal drastisch verändern.  
Richard nickte.  
„Du schaffst das, Grin. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Wollen wir dann? Der Pförtner steht schon an der Tür, um uns hineinzulassen“, erwiderte Richard mit einer Zuversicht, die Lee völlig abging.  
Seine Hände zitterten unkontrolliert und der Drang, sich auf dem Absatz umzudrehen, zu seinem Auto zu stürmen und diesen Ort zu verlassen, wurde von Minute zu Minute stärker.  
Doch er wusste auch, dass er dieser Versuchung nicht erliegen konnte... so gern er es auch getan hätte.  
„Nun, dann sollten wir ihn besser nicht warten lassen“, sagte er betont lässig, zwinkerte Richard zu und verschwand mit diesem durch die weit geöffnete Eingangstür ins Innere des Gebäudes, sich dabei meilenweit entfernt wünschend.

Nachdem der Aufzug sie in den dritten Stock gebracht und ihnen die Empfangsdame am Schalter mitgeteilt hatte, dass Miss Sullivan in zehn Minuten für sie da wäre, nahmen Lee und Richard in einem, mit bunten Kinderbildern und informativ aussehenden Postern dekorierten Warteraum Platz, der – Lee dankte Gott auf den Knien dafür – zum Glück menschenleer war.  
Er rutschte auf dem ungemütlichen Plastiksessel hin und her, streckte die Beine aus und beobachtete Richard, der neben ihm saß und nachlässig in einer der ausliegenden Broschüren blätterte.  
Diese so natürlich wirkende Pose ging ihm unglaublich nahe, war ihm doch bewusst, wie viel Überwindung es den Briten gekostet haben musste, die sichere Abgeschiedenheit des Appartements aufzugeben und sich hier mit ihm blicken zu lassen.

„Danke“, murmelte er rau und griff nach Richards Hand.  
Der Ältere hob überrascht den Blick.  
„Wofür?“  
„Für alles. Dafür, dass du mich in den letzten Tagen aufgeheitert hast, dass du deine letzten, freien Stunden opferst, um hier zu sein, dass du mit mir zusammen durch diese Hölle gehst... Danke, Babe. Ich liebe dich.“  
„Ich liebe dich auch. Und genau deshalb brauchst du dich nicht bei mir zu bedanken, weiß ich doch, dass du an meiner Stelle genau das Gleiche getan hättest“, erwiderte der Ältere mit so viel Wärme in der Stimme, dass Lee nicht anders konnte, als sich vorzubeugen, ihn voller Hingabe zu küssen und dabei innerlich zu jubilieren, dass Richard den Kuss mit der gleichen Intensität erwiderte, trotz der Gefahr, erwischt zu werden.  
Richards Lippen, die sich so perfekt an die seinen schmiegten, als wären sie zwei Teile eines Puzzles, dafür bestimmt, ineinanderzugreifen, der betörende Geschmack seines Mundes, das Gefühl bedingungsloser Akzeptanz und Liebe, das in diesem Augenblick seine Sinne durchströmte und das einzig dieser Mann je in ihm ausgelöst hatte... wäre der Grund ihres Besuches nicht derart Ernst, Lee hätte der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden sein können.  
Dennoch, diesen gestohlenen, kostbaren Moment, ehe sie erneut der Realität ins Auge blicken mussten, würde ihnen niemand mehr nehmen können.

Richard und er hatten sich gerade voneinander gelöst und blickten sich tief in die Augen, als hinter ihnen die Tür aufschwang und die Empfangsdame in Erscheinung trat. Sollte sie etwas von dem bemerkt haben, was sich hier zwischen ihnen abgespielt hatte, war sie höflich genug, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
„Mister Pace? Miss Sullivan wäre dann für Sie zu sprechen. Wenn Sie beide mir bitte folgen würden.“  
Lee schenkte Richard einen letzten, unsicheren Blick, atmete tief durch, erhob sich und strich sein Jackett glatt. Die Galgenfrist war abgelaufen. Jetzt galt es, sich unwiderruflich dem Fehler zu stellen, vor dem er knapp neun Monate davongelaufen war.   
Die Tatsache, Richard dabei an seiner Seite zu wissen, war der Strohhalm, an den er sich klammerte, um nicht völlig auszuflippen.

„Mister Pace! Freut mich, dass Sie es einrichten konnten!“, begrüßte ihn die Sachbearbeiterin, die seinen Fall betreute, mit einem mütterlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, sobald er, gefolgt von Richard, ihr gemütlich eingerichtetes Büro betreten und die Tür sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.  
Abigail Sullivan war eine kleine, rundliche Frau in ihren Fünfzigern, mit flammend roten Haaren, warmherzig wirkenden Knopfaugen und einer Ausstrahlung, die auch auf den nervösesten Menschen beruhigend wirkte.  
Lee hatte sie sofort sympathisch gefunden.   
„Nun, ohne Ihnen zu nahe treten zu wollen, Miss Sullivan... Aber, ehrlich gesagt möchte ich diesen Termin einfach nur so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen“, antwortete er mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf den Lippen und wischte seine feuchten Handflächen an der Hose ab, ehe er ihr die Rechte zum Gruß entgegenstreckte.  
Die ältere Frau schmunzelte verständnisvoll.  
„Sie glauben gar nicht, wie oft ich diesen Satz schon zu hören bekommen habe. Und wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich moralische Unterstützung ins Boot geholt?“  
Sie reichte Richard ebenfalls die Hand, die dieser schleunigst ergriff.  
„Armitage. Ich bin... ein guter Freund von Mister Pace.“

Lee runzelte die Stirn.  
Er hatte das kurze Zögern wahrgenommen und konnte nichts gegen die leise Enttäuschung tun, die ihn bei dieser doch eher lapidaren Formulierung befiel, schüttelte allerdings nur Sekunden später ärgerlich den Kopf über diese hirnrissige Empfindung.  
Der Brite hatte allein mit seiner Anwesenheit schon genügend für ihn getan und dabei aufs Spiel gesetzt... Sich hier in einem offiziellen Meeting zu outen wäre schlichtweg dumm gewesen.  
„Freunde sind hier immer gern gesehen, Mister Armitage. Gerade in so emotional heiklen Fällen wie jenen, mit denen wir täglich konfrontiert werden. Aber nehmen Sie beide doch bitte Platz. Ich möchte Mister Pace ungern noch länger auf die Folter spannen“, begann die Rothaarige, wies auf zwei Sessel, die vor ihrem massiven Schreibtisch arrangiert waren und wartete gelassen, bis Lee und Richard sich gesetzt hatten und sie angespannt ansahen. Erst dann griff sie nach einem Aktenordner, der neben ihr gelegen hatte, schlug ihn auf und rückte ihre Brille zurecht.

„Wie ich Ihnen ja bereits am Freitag erklärt habe, handelt es sich bei dem Test um ein spezielles Expressverfahren, das trotzdem genauso sicher ist wie die herkömmliche Methode. Das Ergebnis liegt mir seit einer Stunde vor. Bereit, es zu hören?“  
Lees Herz schlug mittlerweile bis zum Hals.  
Am liebsten hätte er nach Richards Hand getastet, nach einem Anker, irgendetwas, an das er sich klammern konnte... Aber er widerstand dem Drang, schluckte den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, krampfhaft hinunter und nickte zögernd, nachdem er Richard einen langen Blick zugeworfen hatte, den dieser instinktiv verstand und erwiderte.  
„Bringen wir es hinter uns.“

Miss Sullivan nippte an ihrer Teetasse, räusperte sich und senkte den Kopf, um das vor ihr liegende Dokument besser in Augenschein nehmen zu können.  
„Sehr geehrter Mister Pace. Wir haben die uns zur Verfügung stehenden Proben von Ihnen und dem Kind Lenora Hope McPhearson einer ausführlichen Analyse von 23 DNA Regionen unterzogen. Die Analyse konnte abgeschlossen werden und das Ergebnis liegt uns nun vor.“  
„Moment. Was bedeutet das?“, unterbrach Lee sie fragend und erntete einen geduldigen Blick von der Sachbearbeiterin.  
Er hatte sich nie sonderlich für Biologie interessiert und verstand von dem, was sie da vorgetragen hatte, nur Bahnhof. Richard schien es, beurteilte er dessen Miene, ähnlich zu gehen.

„Oh, das ist relativ einfach erklärt. Es ist praktisch ausgeschlossen, dass sich zwei fremde Personen die gleichen DNA-Sequenzen in auch nur einer dieser Regionen teilen. Das bedeutet, dass es so gut wie nie genetische Zwillinge gibt, die nicht miteinander verwandt sind. Der biologische Vater eines Kindes hingegen teilt alle 23 der getesteten DNA-Kombinationen in jeder Region, so dass das Ergebnis dann bei 99, 99999 % liegt, sollte der Test positiv sein“, erklärte sie ruhig und lächelte, als Lee und Richard unisono nickten.  
„Und wie lautet jetzt mein Resultat?“, stieß der Jüngere nach einem Moment des Schweigens gedämpft hervor, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und presste die Kiefer aufeinander.  
Er musste es jetzt einfach wissen, sonst würde er innerhalb der nächsten paar Minuten noch Amok laufen!  
Miss Sullivan faltete die Hände auf der Tischplatte und musterte ihn eindringlich.  
„Ihre Analyse liegt bei eben diesen knapp 100 Prozent. Lenora ist eindeutig Ihre Tochter, Mister Pace.“

„Fuck.“  
Lee schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und barg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Verflucht, er hatte es geahnt, hatte gewusst, dass Brittany ihm nicht einfach so ein fremdes Kind unterjubeln würde... Dennoch; das Ergebnis und die Gewissheit, tatsächlich Lenoras Erzeuger zu sein, trafen ihn wie ein Hammerschlag.   
Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen hatten sich somit bewahrheitet.  
„Grin? Ist alles okay mit dir? Brauchst du irgendwas? Ein Glas Wasser vielleicht?“  
Richards besorgte Tonlage und die vertraute Hand, die sich auf sein Rückgrat gelegt hatte und dort beruhigend auf und ab strich, rissen Lee aus den Klauen seiner eigenen, anklagenden Gedankenwelt.  
Er rieb sich über die Augen, blinzelte und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.  
„Schon gut, Ba... Richard. Mir fehlt nichts. Ich musste das Ganze nur einen Augenblick sacken lassen. Immerhin werde ich nicht jeden Tag Vater“, stammelte er unbeholfen, zog die Schultern an und seufzte langgezogen.  
Richard beugte sich weiter auf seinem Stuhl vor und zog ihn in eine überraschende Umarmung, die Lee erstaunt und von Herzen dankbar erwiderte. Genau das hatte er gebraucht... Und Richard hatte es intuitiv – wie so oft in der letzten Zeit – gespürt. Himmel, wie schaffte er es nur, dass Lee sich Tag für Tag noch ein Stück mehr in ihn verliebte?  
Hoffnung glomm in ihm auf; darauf, mit Richard an seiner Seite auch diesen Sturm überstehen zu können.

„Geht's wieder?“  
Miss Sullivan, die sich diskret zurückgehalten und Lee und Richard somit die Gelegenheit gegeben hatte, sich zu sammeln, taxierte die nun wieder getrennt vor ihr sitzenden Männer mit einem freundlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
Lee nickte. Derlei Ausbrüche waren ihr in all den Jahren, die sie hier in dieser Behörde arbeitete, mit Sicherheit nicht fremd. Trotzdem war es ihm peinlich, für einen Moment die Kontrolle über sich verloren zu haben. Allerdings war es jetzt wichtig, nach vorne zu blicken und die weitere Vorgehensweise zu klären.  
„Ja. Ich war nur... Entschuldigen Sie bitte den unflätigen Ausbruch. Jetzt, nachdem das Ergebnis also keinen Zweifel mehr aufkommen lässt... Was geschieht nun?“, fragte er interessiert.  
Bei seinem letzten Besuch am Freitag hatten sie das Thema der permanenten Unterbringung in einer Pflegefamilie bereits angerissen. Lee war dem durchaus nicht abgeneigt, allerdings hoffte er insgeheim noch immer, dass Brittanys Zustand sich stabilisieren würde, damit sie sich eigenständig um die Kleine kümmern konnte.  
Sollte es allerdings all seinen Wünschen zum Trotz doch auf die erste Variante hinauslaufen, war er bereit, eine großzügige, monatliche Summe zu bezahlen, damit Lenora die bestmögliche Behandlung erhielt. Ein staatliches Waisenhaus kam deshalb auch nicht in Frage.

„Das liegt ganz an Ihnen, Mister Pace. Aber bevor wir die Möglichkeiten durchsprechen... Möchten Sie Ihre Tochter denn nicht vorher kennenlernen? Sie ist nämlich hier.“  
„Bitte was?“  
Lee riss die Augen auf.  
Wie viele Hiobsbotschaften hatte die so harmlos aussehende Frau denn heute noch für ihn? Er hatte kaum den Fakt verdaut, Lenoras Vater zu sein... Und jetzt sollte er sie sehen? Auf der Stelle und völlig unvorbereitet? Wenn dies ein schlechter Scherz der Sachbearbeiterin war, dann würde er sie bei ihrem Vorgesetzten melden und ihr die Hölle heiß machen, so viel stand fest.  
Doch Miss Sullivan sah nicht aus, als erlaube sie sich einen Spaß mit ihm, als sie jetzt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und auf eine Antwort von ihm zu warten schien.  
„Du musst das nicht tun, Lee. Keiner verlangt das von dir, richtig?“, flüsterte Richard neben ihm, wandte bei dem letzten Wort allerdings den Kopf und sah die ältere Frau dabei an.  
Die Rothaarige nickte.  
„Nein, natürlich ist das keine Pflicht. Misses Pettigrew, ihre derzeitige Pflegemutter, ist nur für den Säuglings-Check-Up im Haus gewesen. Und da wir alte Freundinnen sind...“

„Ich mache es. Ich will sie... meine Tochter... Ich würde Lenora gerne sehen“, entfuhr es Lee da und noch ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte, ob diese spontane Entscheidung nicht einer der größten Fehler war, den er je gemacht hatte, strahlte Miss Sullivan schon über das ganze Gesicht und griff nach dem Telefon, um das Treffen zu organisieren.  
„Bist du dir sicher? Honey, ich meine, du hast dich so dagegen gewehrt... Woher kommt der plötzliche Sinneswandel?“, wisperte Richard ihm ins Ohr, während die Beamtin lebhaft in den Hörer plapperte.  
Lee legte den Kopf schief, zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte kaum sichtbar. Das grenzenlose Erstaunen, das er in Richards Augen sehen konnte, verlieh ihm, zusammen mit der Entscheidung, sein Kind zum ersten Mal zu treffen, eine merkwürdige innere Ruhe.   
Unterbewusst hatte er das Gefühl, das einzig Richtige zu tun, auch wenn ihm vor Aufregung tierisch übel war.  
„Ehrlich gesagt... Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, dass ich die Chance nicht verstreichen lassen sollte. Bescheuert, oder?“  
Richard schüttelte den Kopf, griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie behutsam.  
„Ganz und gar nicht, Grin. Ich bin verdammt stolz auf dich, weißt du das?“  
„Und ich auf dich. Danke, dass du das mit mir gemeinsam durchstehst“, beeilte er sich, zu sagen, ehe die Sachbearbeiterin das Telefonat beendete und sie beide zufrieden ansah.

„Bereit für das erstes Date mit Ihrer Tochter, Mister Pace? Möchten Sie allein gehen oder soll Mister Armitage...“  
„Richard kommt natürlich mit! Das machst du doch, oder?“, platzte Lee hervor und registrierte mit Erleichterung Richards zustimmendes Kopfnicken.  
„Natürlich. Wenn das geht, würde ich gern dabei sein“, erwiderte der Brite und Lee konnte nicht umhin, leise zu schmunzeln, als er die selbe Aufregung an Richard wahrnahm, die auch ihn befallen hatte.  
Sein Freund war demnach doch nicht so cool und in sich ruhend, wie er nach außen hin vorgab.  
Verdammt, wie unsagbar gern er ihn jetzt geküsst und ihm auf diese Art und Weise gedankt hätte. Allerdings würde das warten müssen, so sehr ihm der Gedanke auch missfiel.  
Miss Sullivan nahm die Akte vom Tisch, erhob sich aus ihrem Stuhl und ging zur Tür.  
„Gut. Wenn Sie mir dann folgen wollen. Die beiden erwarten Sie in einem unserer für diesen Zweck eingerichteten Familienräume.“

Familie!  
Lee biss sich auf die Lippe, als Richard und er ebenfalls aufstanden und der Beamtin hinaus auf den Flur folgten, der zu besagtem Raum führte.  
Eine Familie war das, was jedes Kind brauchte. Liebende Eltern, die es umsorgten und sich darum kümmerten, dass es diesem kleinen Wesen an nichts fehlte... Und das eben nicht nur materiell gesehen.  
Doch genau da lag der springende Punkt, der Grund seiner Abwehr, die Wahrheit, die er Richard - und auch allen anderen – bisher verschwiegen hatte und die sich selbst einzugestehen unheimlich schwierig gewesen war.  
Er hatte Angst.  
Pure, nackte, panische Angst davor, Lenora in sein Herz zu schließen und irgendwann das Selbe zu erleben wie Richard. Sein Freund liebte Mena abgöttisch... und doch konnte er sie berufsbedingt kaum sehen und hatte – dank Annabell – ständig die Furcht im Nacken sitzen, sie eines Tages komplett zu verlieren.  
Was, wenn Brittany ähnlich tickte? Wie sollte er damit leben können, käme es zu dieser Situation?  
Nein, er durfte sich nicht erlauben, seine Tochter zu lieben oder, schlimmer noch, von ihr geliebt zu werden.  
Es war besser so. Für sie beide.

Er stoppte seinen Schritt.  
„Miss Sullivan. Ich... Ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn dieses Treffen nicht stattfindet.“  
Entschlossen starrte er in das erstaunte Gesicht der Sachbearbeiterin und hörte, wie Richard neben ihm scharf die Luft einsog. Lee konnte die Ernüchterung, die dieser nun empfinden musste, förmlich spüren.  
Trotzdem, sein Entschluss stand fest... und irgendwann würde sein Freund ihn vielleicht auch nachvollziehen können.  
„Wenn Sie meinen. Es ist Ihre Entscheidung, Mister Pace.“  
Die ältere Frau klappte die Akte auf, schlug ein paar Seiten um und zog schließlich eine Visitenkarte hervor, die sie Lee überreichte.  
„Das ist Misses Pettigrews Nummer. Nur für den Fall, dass Sie es sich doch noch anders überlegen sollten. Die Festsetzung des Unterhalts besprechen wir dann wohl besser ein andermal, oder? Ich sende Ihnen in den nächsten Tagen die Formulare zu.“  
Lee nickte mechanisch, verstaute die Karte in seiner Jackentasche und verabschiedete sich mit einem flüchtigen Händedruck, ehe er wortlos auf den Ausgang zueilte.  
Er hatte schlagartig das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen und musste dringend ins Freie.

Erst auf dem Gehsteig holte Richard Lee ein, fasste ihn am Arm und drehte ihn zu sich herum.  
„Würdest du mir bitte mal erklären, was das da drin gerade war? Hast du einen Geist gesehen oder weshalb bist du wie der Teufel hier raus gestürmt? Lee, verflucht, was ist plötzlich mit dir los?“  
Lee zog den Arm zurück und wand sich aus Richards Berührung.  
Die Nähe war ihm aktuell einfach zu viel, wusste er doch, wie sehr er den Briten mit seinem Statement enttäuscht haben musste.  
„Ich kann das einfach nicht, okay? Ich hab dir vorher gesagt, ich will mit der ganzen Sache maximal finanziell etwas zu tun haben. Keine Ahnung, welcher pathetische Scheiß mich da oben geritten hat... Zum Glück bin ich rechtzeitig zur Besinnung gekommen.“

Richard seufzte niedergeschlagen.  
Das Funkeln, welches nach Lees Zustimmung in seinen Augen gestanden hatte, war einer müden Resignation gewichen und Lee hätte am liebsten geschluchzt, so sehr schmerzte ihn dieser Anblick.  
Er hatte den Briten mit diesem Entschluss anscheinend heftig verletzt... auch wenn er nicht genau verstand, weshalb.  
„Wenn das dein letztes Wort ist, dann nehme ich das so hin. Auch wenn ich es nach wie vor für einen riesengroßen Fehler halte. Dennoch... Du bist erwachsen und triffst deine eigenen Entscheidungen. Könnten wir dann bitte zum Flughafen fahren? Ich muss meinen Flieger erwischen“, sagte der Ältere in einem ernsten Tonfall, der Lee schaudern ließ.  
Das hier zwischen Ihnen lief gerade völlig schief... Und doch konnte er nichts dagegen tun.  
„Okay“, murmelte er deshalb nur, vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen und schlurfte hinter Richard her zu seinem geparkten Wagen.

Im Auto wollte er sich gerade anschnallen und den Motor starten, als Richard seine Hand ergriff.  
„Es tut mir leid, Honey. Meine Reaktion... Ich war einfach nur schockiert, das ist alles. Ich liebe dich und daran ändert auch dieses Problem nichts, hast du mich verstanden? Es gibt nur zwei Dinge, die ich, abseits von Mena, wirklich will. Ich will dich... und ich will uns, okay?“  
Lee atmete erleichtert aus. Er hatte Richard nicht, wie befürchtet, erneut verloren.  
„Das will ich auch, Babe. Das will ich auch. Gott, du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr“, wisperte er an Richards Lippen, ehe er den Älteren in einen zärtlichen Kuss zwang.  
Alles würde gut werden, versicherte er sich selbst ununterbrochen, während er durch den Stoff seines Jacketts deutlich die Visitenkarte spüren konnte, die Miss Sullivan ihm zugesteckt hatte.


	21. We Were Meant For One Another

It's dangerous to fall in love but I want to burn with you tonight  
You hurt me - There's two of us.  
Bristling with desire, the pleasure's pain and fire.  
Burn me, so come on  
I'll take you on, take you on  
I ache for love, ache for us  
Why don't you come  
Don't you come a little closer

( Fire meet Gasoline - Sia )

 

 

Richard liebte Sonnenaufgänge, solange er denken konnte. Die Rückkehr der Farben nach einer langen Nacht, die feinen Tautropfen auf den saftig grünen Wiesen, in denen sich die ersten Strahlen verfingen und das Gras dadurch geheimnisvoll glitzern ließen, die kribbelnde Neugierde, welche Überraschungen der anbrechende Tag doch bereithalten würde...  
all das versetzte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue zurück in seine Kindheit.

Aufgewachsen in einer gutbürgerlichen Reihenhaussiedlung am Rand von Leicester, umgeben von Weideland und gepflegter Langeweile, war es für ihn schon in ganz jungen Jahren das Größte gewesen, Sonntag morgens, wenn seine Eltern und Chris noch schliefen, zusammen mit Molly, seinem heißgeliebten Kuscheltier (eine kleine, braun-weiß gescheckte Kuh mit schwarzen Hörnern und einem karierten Flicken auf der rechten Seite; überall hatte er Molly mit hingeschleppt und sich immer geschworen, eines Tages seine Kinder mit ihr spielen zu lassen. Annabell war von der Idee allerdings nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen und so war das arme Plüschtier, nachdem sie es wiederholt in Menas Bett gefunden hatte, letzten Endes erbarmungslos im Müll gelandet. Richard hatte seiner Exfrau diese Tat nie verzeihen können), auf Zehenspitzen aus seinem Bett und dem Zimmer zu schleichen, um - so geräuschlos wie nur möglich - die steile Dachbodentreppe hinaufzuklettern, die ihn zu einem seiner Lieblingsplätze führte. 

Dort oben, zwischen Staubflusen, dicken Spinnweben und den obligatorischen Kartons voller Weihnachtsdekorationen, zu klein gewordener Klamotten und ausrangiertem Spielzeug, die eine Familie im Lauf der Zeit so ansammelte, hatte er dann bisweilen stundenlang mit angezogenen Knien auf einer alten Strickdecke ausgeharrt, Molly spannende Geschichten in ihr winziges Kuhohr geflüstert und dabei sehnsüchtig wartend aus dem großen Sprossenfenster geschaut, bis endlich die ersten Anzeichen des herbeigesehnten Naturschauspiels am Himmel zu sehen waren. Diese frühkindliche Faszination in Worte zu fassen, erklären zu können, was ihn in diesen Momenten am meisten berührt hatte, war Richard nie ganz gelungen, aber auch jetzt noch, knapp 40 Jahre später, lagen ihm diese leisen Minuten der Dämmerung ganz besonders am Herzen und er genoss sie, so oft sich die Gelegenheit für ihn bot.

Heute allerdings konnte selbst diese so liebgewonnene Gepflogenheit nicht beruhigend auf die immense Unruhe einwirken, die an ihm nagte, seit er London vor zwei Wochen verlassen hatte und zur großen Premierentour für 'An unexpected Journey' aufgebrochen war. Rastlos, wie ein Tiger im Käfig, schritt er vor der breiten Fensterfront seines Hotelzimmers im Sheraton, in dem Warner Bros. ihn und den Rest des Hobbit-Casts untergebracht hatte, auf und ab, starrte verbissen auf das in winterliches Sonnenlicht getauchte Wolkenkratzermeer zu seinen Füßen und knöpfte sich derweil mit steifen Fingern das Hemd zu. Der sorgfältig gebügelte Stoff fühlte sich unangenehm und eigenartig fremd auf seiner Haut an.  
Welcher Wochentag war eigentlich?   
Mittwoch? Oder doch schon Donnerstag?  
Himmel, die vielen Zeitverschiebungen und der damit verbundene Jetlag machten ihn noch völlig unzurechnungsfähig!

Richard stieß einen langgezogenen Seufzer aus, fuhr sich mit der Hand über die brennenden Augen und lehnte für einen Moment die Stirn an die kühle Glasscheibe, vor der ein paar einzelne Schneeflocken munter im Wind tanzten. Er war absolut ausgelaugt, erschöpft und trotzdem auf eine seltsame Weise überdreht.  
All der Stress und die Hektik der letzten Wochen, die ihn und seine Kollegen seit der Weltpremiere des ersten Hobbit-Films Ende November ununterbrochen in Atem hielten, schienen nun langsam, aber sicher ihren Tribut zu fordern.  
Wellington, Tokio, Toronto, New York... Die vergangenen Tage waren eine einzige, aberwitzige Achterbahnfahrt, ein abgedrehter, medialer Zirkus gewesen, in dessen Mittelpunkt Richard – gemeinsam mit Martin – als Hauptdarsteller gestanden hatte und den zu begreifen er sich immer noch etwas schwer tat. Und so würde es noch eine ganze Weile lang weiter gehen.  
Pressekonferenzen, Photoshootings, Interviewtermine am laufenden Band, dazwischen Anproben bei seiner Stylistin, offizielle Dinnereinladungen, der Tumult und das Blitzlichtgewitter auf den roten Teppichen, die Autogrammwünsche der massenhaft vertretenen Fans... Durchatmen konnten sie alle meist erst weit nach Mitternacht, glücklich darüber, vielleicht ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu ergattern, ehe das Ganze von vorn begann. 

Ian, Cate und Orlando hatten ihn und die anderen Tolkien-'Newcomer' zwar amüsiert vorgewarnt, doch selbst diese so zahlreich vorgetragenen Anekdoten hatten sie nicht vollständig auf den unglaublichen Wahnsinn vorbereiten können, der ausbrach, sobald sie auch nur einen Fuß aus ihren jeweiligen Hotelzimmern vor die Tür setzten. Vor dem Film waren sie allenfalls bekannt gewesen, hatten mehr oder weniger erfolgreich in diversen Projekten gearbeitet, eine gewisse Reputation aufgebaut und waren das ein oder andere Mal in Magazinen erschienen, hatten aber abseits davon in Ruhe leben können. Damit war es nun vorbei. Sie waren jetzt gefragte Stars, Akteure in einer der aufwändigsten Produktionen des gesamten Jahrzehnts... und aus diesem Grund buchstäblich in aller Munde.

Die überbordende Aufmerksamkeit und die ständige Medienpräsenz waren für Richard die Kehrseite der Medaille. Er liebte seinen Job und genoss es, über den Film und seinen Part darin zu sprechen, doch leider beließen es die wenigsten der Reporter bei solchen Fragen. Nein, oftmals bekam man das Gefühl, dass diese nur ein Vorwand, eine unliebsam abzuarbeitende Pflicht waren, um ihn danach hemmungslos über sein Privatleben ausquetschen zu können.  
Gerade die weiblichen Interviewerinnen schienen es mit kokett hervorgebrachten Witzen, subtilen Andeutungen und anderen, zum Teil recht erschreckenden Ideen regelrecht darauf angelegt zu haben, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken und ihren Lesern und Zuschauern damit einen exklusiven Einblick in etwas zu gewähren, das sie, seiner Meinung nach, überhaupt nichts anging.

Wäre er ein Newbie in der Branche, hätte er diese Methoden wahrscheinlich einige Male viel zu spät erkannt und mehr verraten, als gut für ihn gewesen wäre (etwas, das Adam und Dean am Anfang der Tour passiert war und dafür gesorgt hatte, dass insbesondere Graham, Martin und Aidan seitdem selten eine Chance verstreichen ließen, um es den beiden Jungschauspielern schadenfroh unter die Nase zu reiben. Gott, was hatte er die Jungs und ihre fiesen Scherze vermisst!)... So jedoch, als alter Serien-Hase, der bereits sehr früh von Dallas und später auch Ruth im Umgang mit diesen Problemen geschult worden war, bissen sich die Damen regelmäßig ihre sorgfältig gebleichten Zähne an ihm aus und verließen den Aufnahmeraum frustriert lächelnd und ohne belastendes Material.  
Gut, zumindest bis jetzt.

Richard wandte sich vom Fenster ab und ging ins angrenzende Schlafzimmer der Suite, um den dort bereitliegenden, dunklen Feinstrickcardigan überzuziehen, den Ilaria ihm für die anstehenden Interview-Termine herausgesucht hatte. Seine Stylistin hatte unzweifelhaft ein Faible für den klassischen Britchic, der ihm, zugegebenermaßen, auch recht gut stand. Richard warf seinem Spiegelbild einen wohlwollenden Blick zu, strich den Cardigan glatt und kaute dabei grübelnd auf der Innenseite seiner Wange herum.  
Der heutige Tag stellte eine ganz besondere Herausforderung für ihn dar, war die abendliche Premiere doch die erste, an der nicht nur der Zwergentrupp samt Hobbit, Zauberer und dem Produktionsteam teilnehmen würde, sondern zu der Peter auch einen ganz besonderen Elbenkönig eingeladen hatte.  
Lee.  
Und so sehr Richard sich auch darüber freute, seinen Freund nach den endlos erscheinenden Wochen, die sie auf Grund verschiedener Engagements voneinander getrennt gewesen waren, endlich wieder in die Arme schließen zu dürfen... Das ungute Gefühl, sich in dessen Anwesenheit vor den Kameras nicht professionell genug geben zu können, einen Fehler zu machen - ein falscher Blick, eine zu vertraut anmutende Geste - und damit ungewollt ihre Beziehung in den Fokus der Öffentlichkeit zu manövrieren, wurde von Minute zu Minute größer. 

Ächzend setzte er sich auf das breite Hotelbett, streifte nachlässig die Schuhe von den Füßen und ließ sich nach hinten in die Kissen fallen, um missmutig an die stuckverzierte Zimmerdecke zu starren, die ihm auch keine Lösung für dieses Dilemma offerieren wollte.  
Gott, er war so unglaublich müde! Vielleicht sollte er einfach für einen klitzekleinen Moment die Augen schließen und darauf hoffen, damit die Stimmen in seinem Kopf zum Schweigen zu bringen...  
Allerdings war Richard anscheinend selbst dieser kleine Luxus nicht vergönnt, klopfte es doch haargenau in dem Augenblick, als er sich dem Schlummer ergeben wollte, energisch an seine Zimmertür. 

„Verdammter Mist“, zischte er gereizt, sprang aus dem Bett und eilte zur Tür, um nachzusehen, wer den Schneid hatte, ihm um kurz nach halb acht auf die Nerven zu gehen.  
Konnte das der Roomservice sein? Hatte er am Abend vorher Frühstück aufs Zimmer bestellt? Richard zuckte mit den Schultern und drückte die Klinke nach unten. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern.  
„Ja bitte?“, brachte er mühsam zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen hervor und hob langsam den Kopf in Erwartung, einem der zahlreichen Hotelangestellten gegenüber zu stehen, die dazu abkommandiert worden waren, sich um das leibliche Wohl der eingemieteten Schauspieler zu kümmern.   
Sein Puls schoss in ungeahnte Höhen, als er stattdessen in ein vertrautes Paar blaugrüner Augen blickte, die ihn amüsiert musterten.  
„Guten Morgen, Babe. Schlechte Nacht gehabt oder weshalb zeterst du hier herum wie Rumpelstilzchen?“

„Lee?“  
Richard blinzelte verblüfft, doch die schlanke Gestalt seines Freundes, der mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen lehnte und ihn abwartend taxierte, wollte nicht verschwinden.   
Er träumte also nicht. Lee war tatsächlich hier und schenkte ihm nun ein verschwörerisches Lächeln, das seinen Magen in flatternde Aufregung versetzte.   
„Hast du jemand anderen da drin, der dir gerade das Bett wärmt oder weshalb lässt du mich nicht reinkommen? Keine Sorge, ich habe darauf geachtet, dass mich niemand sieht, deine Reputation bleibt also unangetastet“, flachste der Jüngere belustigt, doch Richard konnte den Hauch von Ernsthaftigkeit, der seiner Stimme innewohnte, eindeutig heraushören.  
Den Gerüchten, die mit Sicherheit aufkommen würden, sollten sie von den falschen Personen beobachtet werden, wollten sie sich beide nicht unbedingt stellen müssen.

„Entschuldige. Komm... Komm rein“, entgegnete er daraufhin hastig und stieß die Tür ein Stück weiter auf; eine Geste, die das Schmunzeln auf Lees Gesicht noch vertiefte.  
Jesus, erst jetzt wurde Richard bewusst, wie sehr er sich danach gesehnt hatte, dieses umwerfende Lächeln wieder direkt vor sich sehen zu können, statt allabendlich über den kleinen Bildschirm seines Notebooks. Sicher, Skype mochte ein nettes Hilfsmittel sein, perfekt, um Paaren wie ihnen wenigstens ein bisschen Alltag zu bieten, wenn ihr Job sie voneinander separiert hielt, dennoch ersetzten diese Konversationen natürlich nicht das Gefühl echter Nähe, das sich nun wie ein Lauffeuer in ihm ausbreitete, als Lee sich an ihm vorbei drängelte, seinen Arm dabei mit den Fingerspitzen streifte und grinsend die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

„Wieso bist du eigentlich jetzt schon hier?“  
Die rüde Frage war Richard spontan über die Lippen gekommen, nachdem er sich umgedreht hatte, um Lee genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen und er bereute sie auf der Stelle, verschwand das Lächeln doch prompt aus Lees Gesicht. Scheiße, so abweisend hatte er bestimmt nicht klingen wollen, Verblüffung hin oder her!  
Eigentlich waren sie erst am Nachmittag zu einem schnellen Snack zwischen zwei Interviews verabredet gewesen, hatte Lee schließlich selbst einen recht eng getakteten Terminkalender, seitdem er täglich Off-Broadway auftrat und zusätzlich für die im nächsten Jahr anstehenden Dreharbeiten trainieren musste. Dementsprechend verwunderte Richard der unverhoffte Besuch an diesem frühen Morgen... Was dennoch nicht erklärte, wieso er so rotzig reagiert hatte.

Lee zog sich das quietschorange Beanie, das er gegen die winterliche Kälte getragen hatte, vom Kopf, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die wirr abstehenden Haare und runzelte in eindeutig gespielter Empörung kunstvoll die Stirn.  
„Wow, hätte ich vorher gewusst, wie überaus herzlich du auf meine kleine Überraschung reagierst, wäre ich im Bett geblieben, du grummelige, alte Diva. Wenn du willst, kann ich auch gern die Biege machen und dich wieder mit deinen Allüren allein lassen“, erwiderte er sarkastisch, doch das heitere Funkeln in seinen Augen strafte die harschen Worte Lügen, ebenso wie der nachfolgende Satz, der Richards Herz auf eine alberne Art und Weise hüpfen ließ.

„Allerdings nicht, bevor ich dich nicht in meinen Armen gehalten und gebührend begrüßt habe. Also komm schon her, du sturer Zwerg. Dein Elb hat dich nämlich höllisch vermisst.“   
Lee war bereits in Neuseeland mit Richards Launen und dessen mitunter sozial inkompatibler Art in Berührung gekommen und wusste mittlerweile genau, wie er diesen Ausbrüchen zu begegnen hatte.  
Eine Tatsache, für die Richard gerade mehr als nur dankbar war, als er nun der Aufforderung Folge leistete und sich in die lang entbehrte Umarmung schmiegte.  
„Entschuldige bitte. Dieser ganze Stress wird mir langsam, aber sicher zu viel. Ich...“  
„Du brauchst mir nicht erklären, was dein Look mir bereits verraten hat, Babe. Ehrlich gesagt siehst du aus, als hättest du seit Wochen nicht mehr richtig geschlafen“, wisperte Lee leise und schlang die Arme enger um seine Taille.  
„Das hab ich auch nicht. Aber jetzt bist du ja hier.“  
Erleichtert schloss Richard die Augen, barg den Kopf an Lees Schulter, genoss den einzigartigen Duft, der von seinem Freund ausging und verlor sich für einen kurzen Moment in der Wärme, die dessen Körper ausstrahlte. Eine Wärme, die ihn beruhigend einhüllte und ihm suggerierte, dass alles in Ordnung kommen würde.

Er atmete tief durch.  
Worüber hatte er sich eigentlich Sorgen gemacht? Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, Lees Anwesenheit könne ihn schwächen, wenn doch genau das Gegenteil der Fall war? Dieser Abend würde kein Spießrutenlauf, sondern ein Triumphzug werden, dessen war Richard sich plötzlich mit einer Klarheit bewusst, die ihn schmunzeln und die unguten Gedanken prompt vergessen ließ. Weshalb die Premiere nicht als das ansehen, was sie in seinen Augen war... Eine Feier ihrer Liebe? Dieser Film und einige seiner Beteiligten waren es schließlich, die letzten Endes zu ihrem ganz persönlichen Glück geführt hatten. Einem Glück, das – zumindest wenn es nach ihm ging – gern für den Rest ihres Lebens würde andauern dürfen.

„Ich kann dich schon wieder förmlich denken hören. Und ich weiß auch, dass das selten etwas Gutes zu bedeuten hat, also... was spukt dir gerade durch dein vollgestopftes Hirn, Babe? Erleuchte mich, bitte“, vernahm Richard da Lees neckende Stimme dicht neben seinem Ohr.   
Die Lippen seines Freundes streiften die empfindliche Haut darunter, eine Berührung, die ihm eine prickelnde Gänsehaut bescherte. Sacht hob er den Blick und verfing sich in Augen, die ihn interessiert und voller Zuneigung inspizierten.  
Er lächelte und küsste Lee hingebungsvoll, ehe er zu einer Antwort bereit war.  
„Diesmal liegst du ausnahmsweise falsch mit deiner Annahme. Mir ist gerade nur mal wieder bewusst geworden, was für ein verfluchtes Glück ich doch habe. Ich...“

Der Rest der so sorgfältig überlegten Worte ging in einem lautstarken Gähnen unter, das Lee ein überraschtes Lachen entlockte und ihm selbst rote Wangen bescherte. Klasse, dass derartige Körperreaktionen auch immer in den ungünstigsten Momenten über ihn hereinbrechen mussten!  
Peinlich berührt wollte Richard sich aus Lees Umarmung winden, doch der Jüngere hielt ihn mit zärtlichem Nachdruck fest und schüttelte dabei entschieden den Kopf.  
„Scheiße Babe, du bist ja wirklich völlig ausgebrannt! Wann hast du heute deinen ersten Termin?“  
Richard überlegte angestrengt.  
„Nicht vor elf. Da steht eine Stunde lang eine Art Frage und Antwort-Runde mit Martin und Andy an, bevor es zum Lunch mit Bürgermeister Bloomberg und seinem Stab geht. Warum fragst du?“  
Der entschlossene Ausdruck auf Lees Zügen vertiefte sich.  
„Gut. Was hältst du dann davon, deinen Knackarsch aus diesen, meines Erachtens nach völlig unnötigen, Klamotten zu schälen, dich ins Bett zu bewegen und dort in meiner liebenden Umarmung noch einer Mütze Schlaf zu frönen? Ich schwöre hoch und heilig, ich fass dich auch nicht an... Nun ja, zumindest nicht so, dass wir nicht zum Schlafen kommen.“

Lees Finger wanderten bedächtig über Richards Körper und zupften hier und da an den kritisierten Stofflagen, während ihr Besitzer sich genießerisch auf die Unterlippe biss. Diese Reaktion bewegte Richard dazu, den Texaner ein weiteres Mal lang und ausgiebig zu küssen, ehe er nickend zustimmte und langsam damit begann, dessen Hemd aufzuknöpfen.  
„Eine glänzende Idee! Nur über den Part mit dem Anfassen sollten wir noch diskutieren“, erwiderte er verschmitzt, ließ das Kleidungsstück achtlos zu Boden gleiten und wandte sich abrupt ab, um ins angrenzende Schlafzimmer zu gehen, wohl wissend, dass Lee ihm auf der Stelle folgen würde.  
„Sie spielen ein gefährliches Spiel, Mister Armitage. Was sagst du der Presse, wenn du nachher auf dem roten Teppich einfach vor Erschöpfung umfällst?“  
Lees dunkle Stimme hatte sich in ein heiseres Raunen verwandelt, das Richard in wohligen Schauern das Rückgrat entlang jagte, als er rasch die verbliebenen Sachen auszog, die Bettdecke zur Seite schlug und sich in die Kissen kuschelte. Einladend streckte er Lee, der ihn währenddessen stumm beobachtet hatte, die Hand entgegen, die dieser, nachdem er sich selbst entkleidet hatte, sofort ergriff und neben ihm ins Bett kroch. 

„Der erkläre ich detailgetreu, was mein hinreißender und absolut anbetungswürdiger Freund vor der Premiere so alles mit mir angestellt hat. Wetten, danach bricht das Internet zusammen?“, entgegnete Richard kichernd, schnappte spielerisch nach Lees Lippen und schloss ergeben die Augen, als der Jüngere begierig der Einladung nachkam und ihn liebevoll küsste.   
Sie wussten natürlich beide, dass solch eine Offenbarung undenkbar war, dennoch: Allein der Gedanke, der Welt mitteilen zu können, dass Lee sein war, ließ Richards Puls rasant ansteigen.  
Eines Tages...

„Wenn du Dallas unbedingt einen Herzinfarkt bescheren willst, Babe... Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen einzuwenden hätte“, murmelte Lee an Richards Mund, schlang die Arme um ihn und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf der Matratze, um dem Körper des Briten dadurch noch näher zu kommen.  
„Dann sollte ich mir heute wohl besonders viel Mühe mit meiner Performance geben, hm? Sag mir, was du willst. Was du brauchst.“  
Richard schluckte und nickte zaghaft, als Lees Zunge geschickt über seinen Hals leckte.  
Er war mit einem Schlag hellwach und grinste angesichts der gemeinsamen Zeit, die nun vor ihnen lag und die Lee mit Sicherheit in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht zu füllen wusste, still in sich hinein.  
Seine Finger suchten sich ihren Weg Lees Wirbelsäule empor, um sich in den karamellfarbenen Haarsträhnen in dessen Nacken zu vergraben. Zur Hölle, wie sehr er das vermisst hatte!  
„Dich, Grin. Ich brauche... Ich will dich.“  
Scheiß auf den Schlaf... Die nächsten Stunden versprachen, mehr als nur interessant zu werden.

 

 

„Ihr Kaffee, Sir.“  
Lee nickte der Hotelangestellten, die ihm seine Bestellung an den Tisch gebracht hatte, dankbar zu, legte die New York Times, in der er eher unmotiviert geblättert hatte, zur Seite und nippte an dem wohlschmeckenden Getränk, ehe sein Blick durch das mit Menschen regelrecht überfüllte Restaurant streifte, nur, um an der Uhr über dem Ausgang hängenzubleiben und lautlos seufzend den Kopf zu schütteln.   
Waren wirklich erst zwei Stunden vergangen, seit Richard zu seinem ersten Interview-Marathon des Tages aufgebrochen war? Es kam ihm vor, als wäre es bereits eine Ewigkeit her, dass sie sich - heimlich wie zwei liebestrunkene Teenager, die Angst davor hatten, von ihren Eltern bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt zu werden – im Lift auf dem Weg ins Foyer hinab ausgiebig geküsst und danach mit einem langen, vielversprechenden Blick voneinander verabschiedet hatten.   
Richard fehlte ihm bereits jetzt wieder... und die vielen Journalisten um ihn herum halfen ihm nicht unbedingt dabei, dieses Gefühl loszuwerden, waren sie doch der eigentliche Grund, weshalb der Brite den Großteil seines New York-Aufenthalts nicht mit ihm würde verbringen können.  
In Momenten wie diesen hasste Lee die hysterische Aufmerksamkeit , die ihr Engagement in PJs Mammut-Produktion unweigerlich nach sich gezogen hatte und die – das wusste er aus Erfahrung – so schnell auch nicht wieder abebben würde.   
Missmutig stürzte er seinen Kaffee herunter und dachte gerade daran, sich einen weiteren zu bestellen, als eine belustigt klingende, weibliche Stimme neben ihm ertönte und ihn aus seinen egoistisch anmutenden Sehnsüchten riss.

„So düster, wie du guckst, dürften die ganzen Pressevertreter heilfroh darüber sein, dass Blicke nicht wirklich töten können. Welche Laus ist dir denn so früh am Tag schon über die Leber gelaufen?“  
Lee hob ruckartig den Kopf, um die Urheberin dieser flapsigen Ansprache auszumachen, die mit verschränkten Armen neben seinem Tisch stand und ihm freundlich lächelnd zuzwinkerte.   
Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu registrieren, wer sich hinter dem kunstvoll aufgetragenen Make-Up, den sorgsam arrangierten Locken und dem teuer aussehenden Businesskostüm verbarg.  
„Maureen? Was in drei Teufels Namen machst du denn hier? Vor allem in dieser Aufmachung? Ich hätte dich fast nicht erkannt bei all dem Glamour“, stieß er überrascht aus und kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf.  
Richard hatte mit keiner einzigen Silbe erwähnt, dass seine beste Freundin ihn zu dieser Premiere begleiten würde. Sie jetzt hier stehen zu sehen, zurechtgemacht wie die verführerische Femme fatal, die er einst in London kennen gelernt hatte, weckte gemischte Emotionen in ihm. Erinnerungen an eine Zeit, die er inständig hoffte, irgendwann einmal vergessen zu können, blitzten unbarmherzig auf und ließen sich nur schwer wieder vertreiben.

„Den Barbie-Look hab ich Dallas zu verdanken“, schnaubte sie verächtlich, zog sich von einem der anderen Tische einen freien Stuhl heran und ließ sich aufstöhnend neben Lee nieder.  
Ihre Mimik sprach Bände.  
„Nachdem er erfahren hat, dass ich Rich begleite, stand heute früh eine ganze Horde von Stylisten vor meiner Tür. Die haben mich überfallen wie die Heuschrecken, sag ich dir. Gegenwehr zwecklos. Ich bin froh, wenn ich mir den Mist später wieder aus den Poren kratzen kann.“  
Maureen zog die Stirn kraus und starrte düster in Richtung des Tresens, an dem Richards Agent zusammen mit ein paar der anderen PR-Leute stand, geschäftig in sein Handy sprach und Lee dabei herablassende Blicke zusandte, die dieser mit zusammengepressten Lippen zu ignorieren versuchte.  
„Der Kerl ist und bleibt ein Idiot“, entgegnete er zischend und umklammerte dabei den leeren Kaffeebecher, bis seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.   
Er wusste, dass Dallas ihm seit dem Skandal, den Annabells Interview ausgelöst hatte, nicht unbedingt wohlgesonnen war und Richard am liebsten meilenweit entfernt von ihm wusste; die derart offensichtlich zur Schau gestellte Abneigung ihm gegenüber war allerdings neu.

Lee schluckte die aufkeimende Wut mühevoll herunter, atmete tief durch und zuckte mit den Schultern.   
Sei's drum.   
Er gab nicht wirklich etwas auf Dallas Meinung, spielte Richard doch sowieso seit längerem mit dem Gedanken, den Vertrag mit dem hageren Mittvierziger zu lösen und dessen Assistent Kirk zu seinem alleinigen Agenten zu machen. Was ihn um einiges mehr beschäftigte als das Machtgehabe des frustrierten Homophobikers war die Antwort auf die Frage, wieso Maureen Richard nach New York begleitet und sein Freund ihm dieses, seiner Meinung nach nicht eben unwichtige, Detail verschwiegen hatte.  
Die Brünette schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben, hob sie doch, nachdem er sich ihr zugewandt hatte, beide Hände in die Höhe und grinste ihn entwaffnend an.  
„Hey, ich bin bestimmt nicht hier, um dir den Rang abzulaufen oder Dallas bescheuerten Verkupplungsversuchen nachzugeben, also hör damit auf, mich anzusehen, als wolltest du mich lebendig zum Lunch verspeisen. Rich hat vor drei Tagen mitbekommen, dass ich Urlaub habe und daraufhin spontan beschlossen, mich einzuladen, um mir eine Freude zu machen. Im Gegensatz zu euch Kosmopoliten bin ich nämlich noch nicht allzu weit in der Welt herumgekommen.“

Ihre simple Erklärung beschämte Lee, realisierte er doch plötzlich, auf welch dünnes Eis ihn seine eifersüchtigen Gedanken geführt hatten. Maureen stellte keine Bedrohung für ihn dar, ganz im Gegenteil. Wäre sie nicht gewesen, wer konnte schon sagen, ob Richard und er ihren jeweiligen Stolz je überwunden und wieder zueinander gefunden hätten? Sie war ihm in den letzten Monaten, die sie sich nun näher kannten, ziemlich ans Herz gewachsen, durfte sie sich doch zu dem schmalen Kreis ausgewählter Personen zählen, dem Richard – abgesehen von ihm – erlaubte, hinter seine Fassade zu blicken.   
Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf und verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.  
„Tut mir leid, Kleines. Ich weiß auch nicht, was im Moment mit mir los ist. Dallas verdammte Ignoranz, diese ganzen sensationsgeilen Pressefuzzis und die damit verbundene Scharade, die Crisp und ich gezwungen sind, zu spielen, zehren wohl doch mehr an meinen Nerven als gedacht. Das ganze Theater hier geht mir jetzt schon gehörig auf den Zeiger und ich mach tausend Kreuze, wenn der Scheiß vorbei ist“, murmelte er mit gesenkter Stimme und einem bemüht neutralen Gesichtsausdruck, der andere nicht darauf schließen lassen konnte, was tatsächlich in ihm vorging.  
Nicht auszudenken, was geschehen würde, wenn er durch sein eigenes, fahrlässiges Verhalten die Blicke auf sich ziehen und dieses Gespräch somit an die falschen Ohren dringen würde!

Maureen nickte verständnisvoll, legte eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm und blickte sich ebenfalls verstohlen um, ehe sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte.  
„Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen, Großer. Hier laufen alle langsam, aber sicher Amok. Selbst Ian ist heute früh ausgeflippt und hat zwei Paparazzo vom Balkon aus beschimpft. Du hättest deren Gesichter sehen sollen, als er ihnen sagte, wohin sie sich ihre verdammten Kameras doch stecken sollen.“  
Sie kicherte kurz, wurde aber gleich darauf wieder ernst.  
„Richard geht es genau wie dir und glaub mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich mir etwas anderes für euch zwei gewünscht habe. Leider bleibt euch keine andere Wahl, als dieses dämliche Versteckspiel zu spielen und darauf zu hoffen, dass niemand etwas davon mitbekommt. Jedenfalls im Moment noch. Eines Tages sieht das vielleicht ganz anders aus, wer weiß das schon genau?“  
Sie gähnte verhalten, strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und griff nach seiner Hand, um diese in einer aufmunternden Geste zu drücken.   
Eine Berührung, die Lee dankbar erwiderte.

Was immer Maureen auch anfangs für Richard empfunden haben mochte – die tiefe Sympathie, die sie ihm selbst nun entgegenbrachte, ließ ihn unwillkürlich schmunzeln und vertrieb ein paar der dunklen Wolken, die seine Gedanken umhüllten.  
Die Irin hatte Recht; der heutige Tag war eine Bewährungsprobe, der Richard und er sich wohl oder übel zu stellen hatten. Weshalb dann nicht versuchen, das beste draus zu machen, statt Trübsal blasend das Schicksal zu verdammen? 

„Richards Panel geht, soweit ich weiß, noch bis 17:00. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir dem ganzen Wahnsinn hier für eine Weile entfliehen und ich dir in der Zeit ein bisschen was von New York zeige? Viel mehr als den Flughafen dürftest du ja noch nicht gesehen haben, oder?“, schlug er deshalb vor und erntete dafür ein begeistertes Quietschen.  
„Ist das dein Ernst? Du würdest für mich den Fremdenführer spielen? Mister Pace, mit diesem Angebot haben Sie eine kleine, europäische Landpomeranze gerade sehr glücklich gemacht!“  
Maureen kicherte mädchenhaft, rutschte von ihrem Stuhl herab und knuffte ihm auffordernd in die Seite, bis er sich ebenfalls erhob, achtlos ein paar Dollar für den Kaffee auf den Tisch legte und in seine Jacke schlüpfte.

„Ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann, findest du nicht? Allerdings solltest du dir vielleicht etwas Praktischeres anziehen... auf diesen Schuhen kommst du bei dem Schnee, der draußen liegt, keine fünf Meter weit“, entgegnete er schelmisch und deutete vielsagend auf ihre schwindelerregend hohen Highheels, als sie nebeneinander das Restaurant verließen und auf die Lobby zusteuerten.  
Die Brünette stimmte lachend zu.  
„Gib mir zehn Minuten. Ich verdufte schnell auf mein Zimmer, werf mich in meine normalen Klamotten und dann bin ich zu jeder Schandtat bereit. Ist es eigentlich weit von hier bis zum Grey's Papaya?“  
„Lass dich überraschen. Und jetzt hopp, hopp, sonst startet der Fremdenführer seine Tour ohne dich“, scheuchte Lee die junge Frau zum Aufzug und blickte ihr lächelnd nach, bis sie hinter den schweren Türen verschwunden war.   
Mit einem Mal sah die Welt nicht mehr ganz so düster aus.

 

 

„Heilige Scheiße, tun mir die Füße weh! Ich glaub, ich pfeife später auf die Etikette und zieh statt der Pumps einfach ein paar Sneakers unters Kleid. Ob Dallas dann 'nen Schwächeanfall erleidet?“  
Maureen warf die zahlreichen Einkaufstüten, die die Ausbeute ihres Trips durch die City enthielten, nachlässig auf den Sessel neben dem Hotelbett, streifte die Schuhe von den Füßen und ließ sich stöhnend auf die weiche Matratze fallen.   
Von der kunstvollen Frisur, die noch am Mittag ihren Kopf geziert hatte, war mittlerweile nicht mehr viel zu sehen.  
„Ich für meinen Teil hätte zumindest nichts dagegen, würde es den Abend doch etwas erträglicher machen. Willst du auch was trinken?“, erwiderte Lee grinsend, bevor er sich abwandte, um die Minibar zu inspizieren.

Nach all der Lauferei hatte er sich einen Schluck mehr als nur verdient. Stundenlang hatte Maureen ihn von einer Sehenswürdigkeit zur nächsten gejagt, ihm dabei unentwegt Löcher in den Bauch gefragt und am Schluss gar darauf bestanden, einen der zahlreichen Straßenkünstler am Time Square ihrer beider Porträts malen zu lassen. Doch inmitten all der Ausgelassenheit waren auch ernstere Themen angeschnitten worden. Die junge Frau hatte ihn mit ihrer verständnisvollen Art schließlich dazu gebracht, ihr etwas zu offenbaren, von dem Richard bis jetzt noch nichts ahnte.  
Ein Ereignis, das ihm, trotz aller Freude, recht schwer ihm Magen lag und das er seit zwei quälend langen Wochen mit sich herumschleppte, weil er bis jetzt nie den perfekten Zeitpunkt erwischt hatte, um es mit Richard zu teilen.

„Für mich nur ein Wasser, bitte. Martin hat angedroht, mich heute im Whiskey trinken toppen zu wollen... Diesen Triumph werde ich ihm selbstverständlich nicht gönnen, also mach dich darauf gefasst, nachher einmal mehr einen schwer betrunkenen Hobbit in Aktion zu erleben.“  
Maureen saß auf der Bettkante, massierte ihre malträtierten Fußsohlen und schnalzte siegessicher mit der Zunge, wurde allerdings sofort wieder ernst, als sie Lees angespannten Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm. Einladend klopfte sie mit der Hand auf die Fläche neben sich.  
„Komm her, Großer.“  
Sie schien instinktiv zu wissen, welchen Grübeleien er nachhing und schenkte ihm ein ermutigendes Lächeln, als er ihrer Aufforderung Folge leistete, sich auf der Matratze niederließ und ihr die gewünschte Wasserflasche reichte.

„Du machst dir immer noch Sorgen, hab ich recht? Richard wird deinen Entschluss verstehen, da bin ich felsenfest von überzeugt. Allerdings muss er es bald erfahren. Du solltest also so schnell wie möglich mit ihm reden. Weshalb hast du das eigentlich nicht längst gemacht?“, erklärte sie ruhig, nippte an ihrem Getränk und gab die Flasche an Lee zurück, der ebenfalls einen tiefen Schluck daraus nahm.  
„Ich wollte ihm das Ganze nicht über Skype erklären müssen, dafür ist es mir zu wichtig. Und heute früh... Nun ja, da waren wir anderweitig beschäftigt, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine“, schnappte er verlegen, fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und starrte an die Zimmerdecke.  
Maureen verdrehte die Augen und knuffte ihm gegen den Oberarm.  
„Keine Details, um Gottes Willen! So genau wollte ich das dann doch nicht wissen, auch wenn es verständlich ist. Ihr habt euch ja lange nicht sehen können.“

Er seufzte.  
Der Sex war ein Grund gewesen, das stimmte, bekam Lee doch in der raren Zeit, die sie miteinander verbringen konnten, selten genug davon, Richard ausgiebig zu erkunden und mit seinen Berührungen dessen Kehle diese kleinen, hinreißenden Laute zu entlocken, die ihn schier um den Verstand brachten.   
Himmel, diesmal waren sie wirklich zu lang separiert gewesen, wenn allein der Gedanke an das, was sie an diesem Morgen geteilt hatten, sein Blut in rasanter Geschwindigkeit südwärts strömen ließ. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf in dem Versuch, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, was ihm allerdings – um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben – nicht ganz so leicht fiel.  
„Du wolltest ihm nicht noch mehr aufbürden, richtig?“, fragte Maureen unverblümt und brachte seine Fantasien dadurch wieder in unverfänglichere Bahnen.  
Lee nickte und leerte den Rest des Getränks in einem Zug, ehe er sich über den Mund wischte und die Irin schief angrinste.  
„Crisp hat im Augenblick genug um die Ohren.“  
Er hatte gemerkt, wie unruhig Richard sich in seiner Gegenwart verhalten hatte. Diese Fragilität und die damit verbundene Unsicherheit waren es dann auch, die ihm letzten Endes den Mund verschlossen und somit die Offenbarung auf einen passenderen Zeitpunkt verschoben hatten.   
Nur, wann würde dieser sein? 

Lee war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er weder das Klopfen an der Zimmertür bemerkt hatte noch, dass Maureen aufgestanden war, um nachzusehen, wer da nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Umso erstaunter war er also, als plötzlich eine wohlbekannte Gestalt vor ihm in die Hocke ging und nach seinen Händen tastete.   
„Hey.“  
Richards Stimme klang rau in seinen Ohren und die dunklen Schatten, die unter dessen Augen prangten, zeugten von der Müdigkeit, die dem Briten nach all den Interviews, die er hatte geben müssen, schwer in den Knochen zu stecken schien. Lee biss sich schuldbewusst auf die Lippe; vielleicht hätte er Richard doch einfach nur schlafen lassen sollen.  
Er räusperte sich, verflocht ihre Finger miteinander und zog seinen Freund auf den Platz neben sich, um ihn zur Begrüßung sanft zu küssen.  
„Selber hey... Wie geht es dir, Babe? Du siehst aus, als würdest du auf der Stelle umfallen und so schnell nicht wieder aufstehen wollen.“

„Zugegeben, ein durch und durch verführerischer Gedanke. Ich schwöre es dir, hätte mich noch einer dieser impertinenten Pressefuzzis gefragt, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn ein Mann meiner Statur einen Zwerg spielen muss... ich hätte ihn auf Thorins exakte Größe gestutzt.“   
Richard verdrehte schnaubend die Augen, rieb sich den Nacken und schien den Geräuschen zu lauschen, die aus dem Badezimmer drangen. Das plätschernde Wasser ließ Lee darauf schließen, dass Maureen duschen gegangen war, um sich für die Premiere herzurichten und ihnen gleichzeitig einen dringend benötigten, privaten Moment zu gönnen.   
„Das hätte ich liebend gern sehen wollen. Die Reporter können sich glücklich schätzen, dass du Orcrist nicht bei dir hattest. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen weiß ich nämlich, wie talentiert du mit deinem Schwert umzugehen weißt, mein Zwergenkönig“, scherzte Lee und bemerkte erst im Nachhinein, wie zweideutig seine Worte geklungen haben mussten. Verlegen blinzelte er Richard an, der amüsiert gluckste und ihm einen Luftkuss zuwarf.

„Danke für das Kompliment. Ist mir mehr als nur willkommen, auch wenn ich mit Sicherheit nicht gewillt bin, einem von ihnen diese Begabung näher zu bringen. Die ist einzig und allein für dich reserviert, Lover“, giggelte er und wackelte vielsagend mit den Brauen, ehe er sich nach hinten fallen ließ, die Arme im Nacken verschränkte und herzhaft gähnte.   
„Du bist unmöglich, Crisp.“   
„Ich weiß. Und genau deshalb liebst du mich auch. Trotzdem bin ich heilfroh, wenn der Tag heute rum ist und wir zumindest gute 48 Stunden für uns allein haben, bis ich zurück nach London muss.“  
Lee lachte nervös auf.  
Dies war sein Stichwort gewesen und er wusste, eine bessere Chance, mit Richard über das zu sprechen, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag, würde sich so schnell nicht wieder auftun. Er wischte sich die schweißnassen Hände an der Hose ab, räusperte sich umständlich und senkte den Kopf.   
Jetzt oder nie.

„Also... was das Alleinsein angeht. Da gibt es etwas, was ich dir schon seit Wochen sagen will...“, begann er stockend, hielt jedoch inne, als er Richards alarmierten Blick auf sich ruhen fühlte. Der Ältere hatte sich ruckartig aufgesetzt und sog scharf die Luft ein.  
„Gott scheiße, ich hab gewusst, dass irgendetwas nicht mit dir stimmt. Du bist schon eine ganze Weile so komisch... Als ob du etwas vor mir zu verheimlichen hast.“  
Der abrupte Stimmungswechsel hing unheilvoll zwischen ihnen in der Luft und Lee verfluchte sich insgeheim dafür, so lange mit der Wahrheit hinter dem Berg gehalten zu haben. Er knetete seine Finger und hob das Kinn, um seinem Freund tapfer in das besorgniserregend bleiche Gesicht zu schauen. Das Summen der Heizungsanlage dröhnte unangenehm laut in seinen Ohren.

„Es ist nicht so, wie es auf den ersten Blick scheint. Ich...“  
„Hast du in meiner Abwesenheit jemanden getroffen, Lee? Ich meine, wenn es das ist, was du mir zu sagen hast... Wenn du nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein willst, wenn du dich in jemand anderen verliebt hast, dann lass uns nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden“, unterbrach Richard ihn kühl, doch die Stimme des Briten zitterte ob der Anstrengung, seine Emotionen nicht offen zu zeigen.   
Lee schüttelte irritiert den Kopf und wollte dessen verkrampfte Hände ergreifen, doch sein Freund wich zurück und schlang die Arme distanziert um seinen Brustkorb. Lee empfand die abweisende Haltung, die so unvermittelt von Richard ausging, wie einen herben Schlag in die Magengrube. Dennoch: Er hatte den Schmerz verdient. Zur Hölle mit diesen ganzen Missverständnissen; sein Kommunikationstalent war eindeutig als erbärmlich einzustufen!

„Um Gottes Willen, Crisp! Herr im Himmel, als ob ich dich je abschießen könnte. Ich liebe dich doch...“  
Lee furchte die Stirn, als Richards Blick dem seinen begegnete und er die tiefen Zweifel und die Angst in dessen weit aufgerissenen Augen erkennen konnte. Himmel, das hatte er nun wirklich nicht gewollt!   
„Ich liebe dich. Und nur dich“, versicherte er erneut, diesmal mit festerer Stimme und spürte plötzlich den leichten Druck, den Richards nach ihm tastende Finger auf die seinen ausübten und der ihm suggerierte, doch bitte fortzufahren. Seine Nerven flatterten und er hatte Mühe, die richtigen Worte zu finden.  
„Es geht um Lenora. Ich... Du hattest Recht. Mit allem. Ich habe es nur nicht gleich sehen wollen. Nun, auf jeden Fall habe ich mich dazu entschieden, nicht nur dem monatlichen Scheck nach ihr Vater zu sein.“

 

 

Richard zwinkerte perplex. Einmal. Zweimal. Starrte Lee danach mit offenem Mund an, während sein Gehirn fieberhaft versuchte, aus dessen wirrem Gestammel schlau zu werden.  
Hatte er das gerade richtig verstanden? Lee würde sich tatsächlich um seine Tochter kümmern wollen?  
„Was, wie... Ich meine... Häh? Hättest du die Güte, mir das so zu erklären, dass ich nicht völlig im Dunklen tappe?“   
Er stieß einen hilflosen Seufzer aus, den der Texaner mit einem verlegenen Schulterzucken abtat, ehe der Damm brach und die Sätze, die Richard so dringend zu hören wünschte, nur so aus ihm heraussprudelten.

Nach dem denkwürdigen Termin im Jugendamt hatte Lee Richard unwillig zum Flughafen gefahren, sich dort von ihm verabschiedet und war danach auf direktem Weg in seine Wohnung zurückgekehrt, um den Rest des Tages tief in Gedanken versunken vor seinem Telefon zu hocken und die Visitenkarte, die Miss Sullivan ihm zugesteckt hatte, unablässig zwischen den Fingern hin und her zu schieben.   
Alles in ihm hatte sich ausschließlich um die Frage gedreht, ob es nicht doch ein Fehler gewesen war, die Begegnung mit Lenora in letzter Sekunde abzuwenden.   
Hatte er aus Angst die falsche Entscheidung getroffen? Würde er tatsächlich damit zurechtkommen, nur als Zahlenabfolge auf der monatlichen Alimente-Quittung im Leben eines Kindes in Erscheinung zu treten, das dem Blut nach doch ein Teil von ihm war?   
All diese Grübeleien hatten ihn die nächsten Tage unentwegt auf Trab gehalten und nachts um den Schlaf gebracht, bis er, gut eine Woche später, endlich zum Hörer gegriffen und Lenoras Pflegemutter angerufen hatte. Telefonat folgte auf Telefonat und nach etlichen motivierenden Gesprächen mit Marian Pettigrew, die ihm in den höchsten Tönen von Lenora vorgeschwärmt und ihn trotzdem nicht unter Druck gesetzt hatte, war er soweit gewesen, sich mit der sympathisch klingenden Frau auf einen Kaffee zu treffen und im Zuge dessen endlich seine Tochter kennenzulernen.

Richard schluckte schwer, als er Lee derart hingerissen über das Baby sprechen hörte, vor dem er doch so lange davongelaufen war. Wie unglaublich blau ihre Augen waren, dass sie die gleichen Grübchen im Gesicht hatte, die auch Wills Wangen zierten, wie himmlich gut sie gerochen hatte... Über all die faszinierenden Kleinigkeiten ließ er sich aus und gab erfreut an, sich nunmehr zweimal pro Woche mit Miss Pettigrew zu treffen und so Lenora die Chance zu geben, sich behutsam an ihn zu gewöhnen. Alles andere würde die Zeit zeigen.  
Gebannt beobachtete Richard die enthusiastischen Gesten und das liebevolle Lächeln auf Lees Gesicht, das ihm aufzeigte, wie er selbst aussehen musste, wenn er mit anderen Menschen über Mena sprach. Nur in einem Punkt lag Lee falsch - Wider seiner Behauptung hatte er sich letzten Endes doch noch rettungslos verliebt... Allerdings hatte Richard gegen diese Art von Liebe absolut nichts einzuwenden.

„Verstehst du jetzt, weshalb ich so lang damit gewartet habe, dir davon zu erzählen? Ich hatte Bedenken, dass du mich für einen absolut hohlköpfigen Vollidioten halten würdest, den man ans Händchen nehmen muss, damit er die richtigen Entscheidungen trifft“, beendete der Jüngere seine Schwärmerei und blickte Richard mit großen Augen um Verzeihung heischend an.  
Dieser fing, immer noch unter Einfluss des Adrenalins stehend, das Lees miserabler Gesprächseinstieg durch seine Adern gepumpt hatte, hemmungslos an, zu lachen, lehnte seine Stirn gegen die Knie und schlug dem Amerikaner anschließend kraftvoll gegen den Oberarm.

„Scheiße Grin, manchmal bist du das wirklich! Kannst du dir auch nur im Entferntesten vorstellen, was mir bei deiner kryptischen Eröffnung alles durch den Kopf geschossen ist? Die Welt kann froh sein, dass du dich in deiner Jugend nicht dazu entschieden hast, bei der Polizei oder im Krankenhaus anzuheuern. Die Hiobsbotschaften, die du da versehentlich verteilt hättest... Ich mag mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie viele Herzanfälle auf deine Kappe gegangen wären“, stieß er atemlos hervor und spürte, wie Erleichterung ihn durchströmte, als Lee ihm die Zunge raus streckte, ihn unmittelbar danach glücklich lächelnd in die Arme schloss und sie beide nach hinten in die Kissen sanken.  
„Blödmann. Wie ich dir bereits mehrfach gesagt habe, du wirst mich nicht mehr los. Ich liebe dich... und ich danke dir, dass du mich nimmst, wie ich bin, meine Kommunikationsprobleme eingeschlossen. Ohne dich hätte ich das alles nicht geschafft, das weiß ich. Willst du mich morgen begleiten? Lenora würde sich sicher freuen... und ich mich auch.“

Richard nickte und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um Lees Lippen zu erreichen, die verführerisch nur wenige Zentimeter über ihm schwebten und somit regelrecht zum Küssen einluden. Die düsteren Wolken, die die letzte Stunden verdunkelt hatten, waren einem Zustand wohliger Behaglichkeit gewichen, den er, angesichts der Hektik, die sie beide umfangen würde, sobald sie das Hotelzimmer verließen, so lange auskosten wollte wie nur irgend möglich. Sicher, perfekt war sein Leben dadurch bei Weitem nicht, gab es doch immer noch genügend Baustellen, über die er sich den Kopf zerbrechen durfte... Aber das konnte warten. Zumindest für den Augenblick war er mehr als nur zufrieden. 

„Dito. Aber versuch es das nächste Mal bitte mit etwas weniger Dramatik. Ich bin keine Zwanzig mehr und auch nicht unbedingt scharf drauf, wegen solchen Sachen letzten Endes noch auf der Herzstation zu landen. Und ja... Ich würde deine Tochter gern kennenlernen, wenn ich darf.“  
Richard schmunzelte still in sich hinein, konnte er doch immer noch nicht ganz begreifen, was gerade geschehen war.   
Lee liebte ihn, dessen war er sich wieder einmal bewusst geworden (Auch wenn der Texaner mitunter eine recht ungewöhnliche Art hatte, diese Liebe in Worte zu fassen. Irgendwann würde er sich für den heute erlittenen Schock noch gehörig an ihm rächen, so viel stand fest). Und was noch wichtiger war, sein Freund hatte tatsächlich die Courage besessen, sich seiner Verantwortung zu stellen, anstatt wie gewöhnlich davonzulaufen.   
Offensichtlich hatte sie beide in den letzten Monaten einiges dazugelernt, was ihrer Beziehung nur zugute kommen würde.

„Jungs? Ich störe euch ja wirklich nur ungern bei dem, was ihr da gerade macht, aber es ist mittlerweile fast sechs und ich hatte nicht unbedingt vor, in diesem Aufzug über meinen ersten roten Teppich zu flanieren, also...“, kam es da zögernd aus dem angrenzenden Raum der Suite.  
Richard und Lee drehten beide ruckartig die Köpfe in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmer erklungen war.   
Gott, sie hatten Maureen völlig vergessen! Irritiert musterten sie die zierliche Brünette, die im Bademantel im Türrahmen erschien und dabei ungeduldig auf den nackten Fußballen auf und ab wippte.  
„Hast du gesagt, es ist schon fast sechs? Verfluchter Mist“, rief Richard, sprang aus dem Bett und sah sich dabei hektisch nach seiner Schlüsselkarte um.  
In einer knappen dreiviertel Stunde sollten bereits die Wagen kommen, die sie zum nur zwei Blocks entfernten Ziegfeld Theatre chauffieren würden und er war noch nicht einmal umgezogen!

Maureen kicherte albern, warf erst Richard, dann Lee einen bedeutsamen Blick zu und verdrehte amüsiert die Augen.  
Lee, der besagte Karte neben dem Bett hatte liegen sehen, reichte sie ihm mit einem süffisanten Grinsen, ehe er selbst in einem weitaus gemächlicherem Tempo und ohne die geringste Eile aufstand und Richard beruhigend eine Hand zwischen die Schulterblätter legte.  
„Mach dich locker, Babe. Wir müssen uns nur in unsere Anzüge werfen und sehen danach einfach blendend aus... Zumindest im Gegensatz zu kleinen, aufmüpfigen Irinnen, die sich erst noch ein umwerfendes Äußeres aufmalen lassen müssen, nicht wahr, Maureen?“

Die Brünette sog hörbar die Luft ein, durchschritt zügig das Zimmer und verpasste Lee einen harten Tritt gegen das Schienbein, bevor sie ihr Handtuch, das bei der Aktion gefährlich ins Rutschen geraten war, mit beiden Händen festhielt und ihn währenddessen wütend anfunkelte.   
Richard hatte seine liebe Mühe, bei dem Anblick der zwei ungleichen Kontrahenten nicht auf der Stelle in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Manchmal benahmen sich die beiden aber auch schlimmer als ein ganzer Kindergarten!   
„Ich glaube, ihr zwei 'Naturschönheiten' macht jetzt besser die Biege, bevor ich Dallas hierher beordere und ihm unter die Nase reibe, was ihr hinter seinem Rücken so treibt. Aufmüpfige Irin... ich glaub echt, du hast den Schuss nicht mehr gehört, Pacey-Pie“, schmollte sie, konnte sich ein Lächeln aber doch nicht ganz verkneifen.

„Wenn du das machst, dann trete ich dir später auf den Saum deines Designerfummels und lass dich vor der gesamten, anwesenden Presse blankziehen. Willst du das wirklich riskieren?“, entgegnete Lee und wollte gerade zu einer neuen Gemeinheit ansetzten, als Richard ihn mit einem lauten Räuspern unterbrach.  
Himmel, das wurde ja von Minute zu Minute infantiler! Höchste Zeit, dem Ganzen ein Ende zu setzten, bevor ihre riesigen Egos erneut aufeinander krachten.  
„Seid ihr dann fertig? Naturschönheit hin oder her... Ich würde gern noch duschen, ehe der Trubel losbricht, also hebt euch den Rest für später auf.“  
„Spielverderber“, murmelten die beiden Streithähne unisono, streckten sich gegenseitig ein letztes Mal die Zunge raus und grinsten sich dann verschwörerisch an, ehe Lee Richard gehorsam zur Tür folgte.  
„Ihr seid solche Kinder! Manchmal frag ich mich ehrlich, was ich in meinem vorherigen Leben verbrochen habe, um mich mit so was herumschlagen zu müssen“, erklärte dieser konsterniert, griff nach der Klinke und wollte sie gerade herunterdrücken, als sich zwei starke Arme von hinten um ihn schlangen. Lees Atem kitzelte ihn angenehm am Hals. 

Der Amerikaner drückte Richard an sich, knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen und hauchte gefährlich dunkel: „Gib's zu, Crisp. Du liebst es doch, dich über mich aufzuregen. Ich für meinen Teil finde dich zumindest ausgesprochen sexy, wenn du es tust. Diese Blicke, die du mir dann zuwirfst... pure Versuchung. Schade, dass wir jetzt zu wenig Zeit haben, sonst würde ich dir ausführlich zeigen, was es damit auf sich hat.“  
Richard schloss die Augen, lehnte sich gegen Lees Oberkörper und biss sich grollend auf die Lippe. Verflucht, musste sein Freund ausgerechnet jetzt damit anfangen? Die Aussicht darauf, den kommenden Abend als lediglich platonisch befreundete Kollegen miteinander verbringen zu können und dabei die Fantasien im Kopf zu haben, die Lee ihm mit seinen Worten implantiert hatte, trieb seine Frustration in ungeahnte Höhen.

„Verdammt Grin, manchmal ist du wirklich ein absolut unbarmherziges Monster“, wisperte er, schlängelte sich aus der Umarmung und drückte die Türklinke nach unten, um sich danach blitzschnell zu seinem Freund herumzudrehen und diesem einen letzten, sündigen Kuss aufzudrücken.  
„Aber die Rache folgt auf dem Fuße, das ist dir hoffentlich bewusst. Heute Nacht werde ich dich zum Schreien bringen“, fügte er diabolisch grinsend hinzu, nachdem er sich von Lee gelöst hatte.  
Der Jüngere reagierte allerdings nicht wie erhofft, sondern starrte nur wie hypnotisiert über Richards Schulter hinweg zur weit offenstehenden Tür.   
Was in Gottes Namen?  
Richard wandte wie in Zeitlupe den Kopf und spürte regelrecht, wie ihm das Blut in den Adern gefror, als er Dallas erkannte und in dessen durch und durch entsetztes Gesicht blickte.


	22. Days of anguish

But it doesn't matter 'cause I'm packing plastic  
And that's what makes my life so fucking fantastic  
And I am a weapon of massive consumption  
And it's not my fault, it's how I'm programmed to function  
I'll look at The Sun, and I'll look in The Mirror  
I'm on the right track, yeah we're onto a winner

I don't know what's right and what's real anymore  
And I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore  
And when do you think it will all become clear?  
'Cause I'm being taken over by the fear

( The Fear - Lily Allen )

 

 

Zu oft hab ich Angst vor dem, was ich denke und fühle und doch fürchte ich mich davor, diese Angst eines Tages nicht mehr zu spüren. Verstehst du, was in mir vorgeht? Die Angst ist mein Vertrauter, begleitet mich nun schon so lang. Wacht über meine Träume, reist mit mir an jeden Ort, sie ist einfach immer da. Was geschieht mit mir, wenn sie mich irgendwann im Stich lässt? Welchen Weg werde ich gehen, ganz ohne ihren Schutz?  
Es macht mir Angst, sie ziehen lassen zu müssen, die Angst. Und deshalb umarme ich sie, klammere mich an ihr fest und flehe sie an, mich niemals zu verlassen.

 

Blitzlichtgewitter. Lärm. Unmengen von Fans, die zu beiden Seiten des breiten, so unendlich lang erscheinenden grünen Teppichs standen und frenetisch jubelten, sobald einer der Schauspieler auch nur in ihre Richtung sah. Gesichtslose Menschenmassen, die ihre Namen skandierten, ihm Bücher und Poster unter die Nase hielten und befriedigt strahlten, wenn er diese mechanisch signierte. Noch ein Foto. Lächeln. Zwinkern. Nonchalant winken.   
Dabei versuchen, nicht völlig wahnsinnig zu werden. Der Nächste bitte.  
„Richard, wie fühlen Sie sich heute Abend?“  
The Times, Entertainment Tonight, iTunes, DigitalSpy... Bunte Mikrofone, seriös wirkende Reporter, die immer gleichen, ach so originellen Fragen.  
Wie fühlt es sich an, bei Ihrer Größe einen Zwerg zu spielen? Haben Sie den Song selbst eingesungen und wenn ja, könnten Sie ihn für unsere Zuschauer anstimmen? Wer begleitet Sie zu dieser Premiere?   
Wieder und wieder und wieder.  
Richard wollte nur noch, dass es vorbei war.

„Das ist einfach nur erbärmlich, Richard. Ein schlechter Witz auf meine Kosten, hab ich Recht? Diese Verirrung... das kannst du doch unmöglich ernst meinen!“  
Dallas angewidert klingende Worte hallten wie ein Echo erneut durch seinen Kopf. Gott, sein Agent hatte Lee und ihn förmlich angesehen, als wären sie Aussätzige, abscheulicher Unrat, der es nicht verdient hatte, ihm auch nur die Stiefel zu lecken. Als wäre er etwas Besseres, dazu auserkoren, diesem Wahnsinn, der die Beziehung seines Klienten zu dem 'impertinenten Amerikaner' augenscheinlich für ihn darzustellen schien, ein für alle Mal ein Ende zu setzen.   
Als ob das in seiner Macht liegen würde... als ob er einfach so aufhören könnte, Lee zu lieben. 

„Du überschreitest hier ganz klar deine Kompetenzen, Dal. Wie du bereits selbst sagtest, geht dich mein Privatleben absolut nichts an, solange ich es geheim halte, was ich auch unzweifelhaft vorhabe. Also, hättest du vielleicht die Güte und würdest uns aus dem Weg gehen, damit wir unserer Arbeit nachkommen können? Mister Pace und ich müssten uns nämlich für die Premiere herrichten, wenn wir pünktlich da sein wollen. Etwas, das eindeutig in deinem Interesse liegen sollte, oder etwa nicht?“, hatte Richard mit einem Anflug von Kampfgeist erwidert, von dem er nicht genau wusste, wo er in diesem Augenblick hergekommen war, den er aber im ersten Moment freudig begrüßt hatte.  
Ohne seinen Agenten danach auch noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, waren Lee und er über den Flur gestürmt und hatten sich in Richards Zimmer geflüchtet, beide zu aufgewühlt, um über das gerade Geschehene reden zu können.   
Das würde warten müssen.

Richard fluchte lautlos.  
Verdammt, er hatte bereits viel zu lange den Mund gehalten und Dallas damit die Herrschaft über sein eigenes Leben in die Hand gegeben... Ein Zustand, der auf der Stelle zu enden hatte, das wusste er. Und doch war es genau dieses Wissen, das ihm nun, nachdem das Adrenalin ihn verlassen hatte, heftige Kopfschmerzen bereitete, war ihm die Umsetzung seines Entschlusses noch völlig unklar.   
Wie würde Dallas darauf reagieren, wenn er ihn so plötzlich feuerte?   
Sein Landsmann kannte viele Interna und war nach ihrer jahrelangen Zusammenarbeit mit Sicherheit im Besitz einiger delikater Informationen, von denen die Presse nicht unbedingt Wind bekommen sollte... Könnte Dallas diese im Fall einer Kündigung zu Geld machen und schmutzige Wäsche waschen wollen?   
Welche unangenehmen Konsequenzen würde diese Entscheidung bloß alle nach sich ziehen? Und weshalb hörte die leise Stimme in seinem Hirn nicht auf, ihm einzuflüstern, dass mehr als nur ein Quäntchen Wahrheit hinter Dallas giftigen Worten steckte?  
Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete er Lee, der ein paar Meter weiter vor ihm stand, ebenfalls in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit ein paar Fans vertieft war und freundlich in die Handykameras strahlte.  
Richards Magen krampfte sich bei dem Anblick schuldbewusst zusammen.  
Was, wenn Lee nun die Nase voll von diesen ganzen Dramen hatte und er ihn dadurch endgültig verlieren würde?

Er schenkte der Reporterin von Walk-FM, die sich gerade bei ihm für das Interview bedankt hatte und die sich nun aufgeregt Martin zuwandte, ein antrainiertes Lächeln, richtete seine Krawatte und fuhr sich unauffällig mit der Hand übers Gesicht, ehe Ruth ihn mit sanfter Bestimmtheit zum nächsten Journalisten dirigierte.   
Die Erinnerung an die überraschende Konfrontation mit Dallas und das noch auf ihn wartende Gespräch mit Lee nagten an ihm und doch durfte er sich dem mulmigen Gefühl, das sich in ihm auszubreiten drohte, nicht ergeben. Nicht jetzt.   
Das Risiko, dass auch nur eines der vielen, ihn aufmerksam beobachtenden Augenpaare seines tatsächlichen Gemütszustands gewahr wurde, war einfach zu groß.   
Und so schüttelte er weiter eifrig Hände, lachte über die Scherze seiner Kollegen, bis ihm die Mundwinkel schmerzten und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, durch die Eingangstüren des Ziegfeld Theatre schritten, in dem in weniger als einer Stunde die amerikanische Erstaufführung von 'An unexpected Journey' stattfinden würde.

Richard sah sich gerade in dem opulent mit rotem Samt verkleideten Foyer des Kinos nach seinem Freund um, als ihm jemand behutsam auf die Schulter tippte. Er zuckte zusammen, entspannte sich aber, als er eine ruhige, wohlbekannte Stimme neben sich vernahm.  
„Alles in Ordnung, mein Junge? Du guckst genauso verkniffen wie dein zwergisches Alter Ego, nachdem er in die Netze von Ungoliants Brut geraten ist, wenn ich das mal so anmerken darf. Was ist los? Die Nase voll von dem ganzen Trubel hier? Oder hat dir etwas anderes die Laune verhagelt?“  
Ian musterte ihn konzentriert. Richard erkannte die freundschaftliche Fürsorge, die in den klugen Augen des Älteren aufblitzte, als dieser sich seinen Schal um den Hals schlang, die Haare aus der Stirn strich und ihn fragend ansah. Er entschied sich für die Wahrheit.

„Mich stört weniger der Zirkus als die ätzenden Probleme, die er mit sich bringt.“  
Er räusperte sich umständlich, wischte sich die klammen Hände am Stoff seiner Anzughose ab und blickte Ian fest ins Gesicht. Jetzt oder nie.  
Was ich dich schon immer mal fragen wollte: Hast du dir eigentlich jemals gewünscht, normal zu sein? So, wie jeder Andere? Ich meine... versteh mich nicht falsch, aber...“, murmelte er eindringlich und schaute dabei zu Lee hinüber, der zusammen mit Dean, Aidan und Maureen an der Bar stand und geduldig darauf zu warten schien, dass sie in den Saal gerufen wurden. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich und ein Teil von Richard wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick nichts sehnlicher, als die erzwungene Distanz zwischen ihnen schließen und seinen Freund hier, vor aller Augen, hingebungsvoll küssen zu können.   
Er seufzte resigniert.  
Ian folgte seinem Blick, legte den Kopf schief und schmunzelte dabei so breit, dass sich die Lachfältchen auf seinen Wangen überdeutlich abzeichneten.  
„Du meinst, ob ich mir Gedanken darüber gemacht habe, wie unkompliziert mein Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn ich eine anständige Frau, ein paar liebreizende Kinder und ein gepflegtes Reihenhaus in Belgravia mein Eigen nennen könnte, anstatt munter weiter die Regenbogenflagge zu schwingen und für meine Rechte einzutreten?“  
Richard nickte betreten.  
Sein Kollege wusste anscheinend ganz genau, was ihn derzeitig beschäftigte, auch wenn die schnoddrige Art, mit der er dieses Wissen preisgab, ihm selbst nicht unbedingt behagte.

„Nun“, begann der Gandalf-Darsteller und senkte vertraulich die Stimme, „wie du weißt, war gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe zu meiner Zeit vor dem Gesetz noch strafbar. Zusehen zu müssen, wie gute Freunde einzig auf Grund ihrer sexuellen Gesinnung verprügelt, verhaftet und von sämtlichen sozialen Ereignissen ausgeschlossen und gebrandmarkt wurden, hat mich dementsprechend vorsichtig werden lassen. Meiner Stiefmutter habe ich es letzten Endes zu verdanken, dass ich zu dem wurde, der ich heute bin. Wäre sie nicht gewesen... Wer weiß, ob ich je den Mut besessen hätte, öffentlich dazu zu stehen.“  
Ian schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf; eine Reaktion, die Richard nur allzu gut nachvollziehen konnte. Er selbst war in den 80ern unter der Thatcher-Regierung aufgewachsen und deshalb auch hinreichend vertraut mit der Clause 28, durch die gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe ins Kreuzfeuer der Öffentlichkeit geraten und die erst 2003 von Tony Blair endgültig abgeschafft worden war. Ian hatte als einer der ersten britischen Prominenten vehement gegen diese unsinnige Gesetzeserweiterung protestiert und war dafür landesweit stark angefeindet worden.   
So eine Erfahrung härtete wohl unfreiwillig ab.

„Deine Stiefmutter muss eine weise Frau gewesen sein. Ich bin neugierig... Was hat sie dir denn geraten, das dich derart aufgerüttelt hat?“, unterbrach Richard die gehaltvolle Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte und sah den Älteren abwartend an.  
Ian runzelte die Stirn, hielt einen der mit schweren Tabletts ausgerüsteten Angestellten an, die geschäftig durch das Foyer eilten, nahm sich zwei der Champagnergläser und reichte eines an Richard weiter, welches dieser dankbar entgegennahm.   
Das kalte Getränk beruhigte das störende Kratzen in seiner Kehle. Noch ein paar weitere Tage voller Panels und Interviews und er würde überhaupt keinen Ton mehr rausbringen können.

„Gladys war in der Tat sehr weise, wenn auch auf eine erfrischend direkte Art. Erwarte also keinen poetisch anmutenden Ratschlag, mein Junge. Sie meinte damals nur, dass wir sind, was wir sind und dass wir eben lieben, wen wir lieben. Daran etwas ändern zu wollen wäre so, als würde man ein Maultier satteln und vorgeben, es sei ein Rennpferd. Schlichtweg unmöglich“, erzählte Ian nach einer Weile sanft lächelnd und nippte an seinem Glas.  
Richard lachte leise auf.  
„Du weißt aber schon, dass das ein Buch-Zitat ist, oder? Margaret Mitchell's Vom Winde verweht, um genau zu sein. Meine Mutter war ganz vernarrt in Melanie Wilkes.“  
Ian zuckte mit den Schultern, knöpfte seine Strickjacke auf und strich nachlässig den Saum glatt.  
„Und wenn schon. Mich interessiert nur die Wahrheit, die hinter diesen Worten steckt. Und über die solltest du vielleicht gründlich nachdenken, ehe du dich wie Scarlett in irgendetwas verrennst, das einzig in deiner Fantasie stattfindet“, entgegnete er mit einer plötzlichen Autorität, die Gandalf zur Ehre gereicht hätte.

Richard spannte die Kiefer an.  
Was hatte das nun wieder zu bedeuten? Sein Kollege sprach anscheinend mittlerweile selbst genauso gern in Rätseln wie der graue Zauberer, dem er vor nunmehr über einer Dekade das erste Mal Leben eingehaucht hatte.  
Irritiert sah er den Älteren an, der ihn seinerseits mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen taxierte. Die Fragezeichen mussten förmlich über seinem Kopf schweben, fuhr Ian doch glücklicherweise ohne weitere Aufforderung fort.  
„Ich habe ein wenig recherchiert und meine Kontakte spielen lassen, mein Junge. Und siehe da... egal, was deine Exfrau auch im Sinn hat – das Sorgerecht für Mena würde ihr unter keinen legalen Umständen zugesprochen werden. Aber das weißt du sicher längst. Ich frage mich allerdings, weshalb du diese Scharade dennoch weiterhin aufrecht erhältst.“

Das beklemmende Gefühl, das sich nach dieser Offenbarung in Richard ausbreitete, verschloss ihm den Mund. Woher wusste sein Landsmann, dass Annabell tatsächlich nicht in der Lage sein würde, ihm die gemeinsame Tochter zu entziehen? Er selbst hatte von diesem Umstand doch gerade erst vor ein paar Tagen erfahren, als Ed ihn mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf geklingelt und ihm die frohe Kunde übermittelt hatte. Sein Anwalt meinte, sobald Richard sich in den USA niedergelassen hätte, könne ihm in Bezug auf Mena völlig egal sein, was die Medien über eine mögliche Beziehung zu Lee in Erfahrung bringen würden. Nichts davon hätte vor Gericht Bestand. Annabells Drohung war demnach nichts anderes als heiße Luft gewesen; ein letzter, mieser Versuch, ihn komplett zu zerstören.  
Weshalb hatte er dann niemandem davon erzählt?   
Kalter Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn, als er sein Glas in einem Zug leerte und neben sich auf einen der Bistrotische stellte. Sein Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft.  
Ja, weshalb hatte er es eigentlich verschwiegen?  
Er kannte die Antwort... und er hasste sich selbst dafür, so zu empfinden.

„Es ist nicht so leicht, wie es vielleicht auf den ersten Blick erscheinen mag, Ian. Ich... Wenn Lee davon erfährt, dann...“  
Scheiße, weshalb war es nur so schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden?  
Ian nickte verstehend und sein vormals ernster Blick wurde um einige Nuancen milder. Lässig lehnte er sich gegen eine der samtbespannten Säulen, die das Foyer zierten, trank erneut einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und räusperte sich diskret.  
„Du hast Angst, dass er dann von dir verlangt, dich sofort komplett zu outen, ist es nicht so? Das gleiche Problem, das ihr bereits beim ersten Mal hattet. Du fühlst dich unter Druck gesetzt, hast Panik vor den negativen Reaktionen, die mit Sicherheit kommen werden... Das ist alles verständlich. Dennoch, mach den selben Fehler nicht ein zweites Mal. Rede mit Lee darüber.“

Richard biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange und atmete hörbar aus. Aus Ians Mund klang das alles so unkompliziert! Und doch war es das nicht. Himmel, wieso hatte er sich so lange etwas vorgemacht? Wie sollte er Lee erklären können, was ihn belastete? Lee, der so offen mit seiner Sexualität umging, als hätte er deshalb nichts zu befürchten? Als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt, nicht wert, große Worte darüber zu verlieren?  
Insgeheim hatte er gehofft, dass ein wenig von dieser Aufrichtigkeit auch auf ihn abfärben würde, dass er, wenn er geduldig genug war, früher oder später mutig genug für diesen Schritt sein konnte.  
Doch er war es nicht.  
Und vielleicht würde er das auch nie sein, nicht nach dem, was Sean zugestoßen war.  
Annabells Bruder hatte für diese Art von Liebe mit dem Tod bezahlt.  
Was, wenn er irgendwann genauso hoffnungslos scheitern würde?

Vielleicht würde die Welt, in der er lebte, nicht damit klar kommen, dass er – entgegen seiner Rollen – nicht der mysteriöse Frauenmagnet war, als der er seit Jahren galt. Was würde die Wahrheit für sein Umfeld bedeuten, wenn die Medien davon Wind bekämen? Für seine Eltern, Verwandten, Freunde... für Mena?   
Würde sie von ihren Mitschülern und deren Eltern ausgegrenzt werden, wenn herauskam, dass ihr Vater einen Mann liebte? Könnten die Menschen, die ihm wichtig waren, mit solch Ablehnung und Feindseligkeit umgehen? Oder würde die Schmach, die er ihnen damit auferlegte, sie eines Tages verbittern, sie zerbrechen, bis ihnen keine andere Möglichkeit mehr blieb, als ihn völlig aus ihrer Mitte auszuschließen?  
Er wusste, würde dieser Zeitpunkt kommen, dann musste er sich die Frage stellen, ob es das wirklich wert gewesen war.  
Und er hatte unglaubliche Angst davor, dass in zehn, fünfzehn, fünfzig Jahren die Antwort negativ ausfallen und er seine damals getroffene Entscheidung, öffentlich zu Lee zu stehen, bitter bereuen würde. Dennoch wollte er den Amerikaner unter keinen Umständen verlieren.  
Scheiße, dies war eine Tragik, die Ihresgleichen suchte und um die er nie, nie gebeten hatte.  
Warum konnte er nicht einfach normal sein? 

Die dumpfen Töne des Kinogongs hallten durch den Vorraum und wiesen darauf hin, dass es Zeit war, ihre Plätze ihm Saal einzunehmen und PJ's Willkommensrede zu lauschen. Die anwesenden Gäste setzten sich kichernd und laut schnatternd in Bewegung. Richard atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch und ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, einfach umzudrehen, das Gebäude zu verlassen und nicht mehr zurückzublicken... eine Idee, die so falsch wie hirnrissig war, wusste er doch, dass er dieses Vorhaben niemals in die Tat umsetzen konnte.  
Ian klopfte ihm kumpelhaft auf die Schulter.  
„Genug der Grübeleien. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ihr zwei letzten Endes eine Lösung finden werdet, die euch beiden gerecht wird. Bis dahin stehe ich dir gern mit Rat, Tat und Arschtritten zur Seite. Und jetzt komm, ehe unserem werten Regisseur auffällt, dass wir zwei abtrünnig sind.“  
„Danke, Ian. Für alles“, erwiderte Richard belegt, schluckte den Kloß hinunter, der sich in seiner Kehle hatte bilden wollen und folgte dem Älteren in den hell erleuchteten Saal, in dem der Rest des Casts bereits lautstark nach ihren Sitzplatznummern Ausschau hielt.

„Wir dachten schon, ihr seid abgehauen und lasst es euch gutgehen, während wir hier festsitzen“, witzelte Martin, als Richard sich an ihm vorbei drängelte, um zu dem für ihn reservierten Kinosessel zu gelangen.  
„Als ob ich es euch Gesindel gönnen würde, den ruhmvollen Applaus ganz für euch allein zu beanspruchen“, schnappte Ian zurück, setzte sich ächzend auf das weiche Polster und zwinkerte Richard verschwörerisch zu, der die Geste schmunzelnd erwiderte, ehe er selbst weiterging, um sich auf dem freien Sitz zwischen Graham und Lee niederzulassen.   
Der Schotte reichte ihm die bereitliegende 3D-Brille, grinste breit und wandte sich dann Jed zu, der irgendwelche akrobatischen Fangübungen mit seinem Popcorn veranstaltete und dabei keineswegs wie ein fast fünfzigjähriger Familienvater wirkte.   
Aidan und Dean, die zusammen mit Maureen und Sarah hinter ihm saßen, ließen die sich bietende Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt verstreichen und bewarfen ihrerseits die restlichen Schauspieler ausgelassen mit der klebrigen Süßigkeit.  
Richard schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf; was hatte er diese Albernheiten doch vermisst! James und Sylvester mahnten ihre Kollegen energisch zur Ruhe, hatte doch soeben PJ, gemeinsam mit Philippa, die Bühne betreten und hielt seine Rede zur Eröffnung.

„Der Zwergenkönig scheint sein Gefolge nicht recht im Griff zu haben. Ich dachte, du hättest dir mittlerweile ein Beispiel an den Elben genommen und deren brillante Führungsqualität adaptiert“, feixte Lee plötzlich los, schlug die Beine übereinander und hob arrogant die Brauen in die Höhe.  
Richard musste den Drang, ihn augenblicklich küssen zu wollen, erneut mühsam unterdrücken und bedachte seinem Freund stattdessen mit einem affektierten Schnauben.  
„Pah, das sagt ausgerechnet der, dessen Sohn seine Zunge bereits in den König von Gondor und diverse Hobbits gesteckt hat. Ich glaub, unter dem Aspekt schneidet meine Gemeinschaft dann doch noch ganz gut ab, findest du nicht, oh holder Elbenkönig?“, erwiderte Richard neckend und entlockte Lee damit ein helles Lachen, das die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Gäste auf sie lenkte.  
„Okay, okay, du hast gewonnen! Ich gebe mich geschlagen.“  
Richard fluchte innerlich, wurde aber weich, als er in Lees schelmisch lächelndes Gesicht blickte.  
Gott, so groß seine Angst vor der Zukunft auch war – er konnte einfach nicht verleugnen, was er für diesen hinreißenden Mann an seiner Seite empfand! Niemand, selbst Annabell nicht, hatte je diese Gefühle in ihm entfacht, die Lee mit einer einzigen Bewegung seiner Mundwinkel hervorlocken konnte.   
Der Amerikaner war unbestritten die Liebe seines Lebens... und für die kämpfte man unter allen Umständen, richtig?

„Sorry, so war das nicht geplant. Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir, Babe? Du wirkst heute noch nachdenklicher als sonst“, wisperte Lee da an seinem Ohr und sah ihn besorgt an.  
Richard nickte tapfer. Ian hatte Recht; so sehr er selbst auch von Zweifeln geplagt und Ängsten gebeutelt wurde... Lee und er würden irgendwie eine gemeinsame Lösung finden. Allerdings nicht heute. Er musste den Jüngeren nach dem Disput mit Dallas nicht noch weiter mit dem belasten, was ihm unablässig durch den Kopf spukte.  
„Ist es. Ist es wirklich“, entgegnete er deshalb auch nur leise, schmiegte sich in den Sessel und wandte sich der Bühne zu.  
PJ hatte derweil seine letzten Dankesworte gesprochen und war, unter tosendem Applaus, auf seinen Platz zurückgekehrt. Philippa winkte Richard fröhlich grinsend zu, bevor die Mitarbeiter das Licht löschten und das Stimmgewirr um sie herum langsam abebbte. Spannung machte sich breit und Richard konnte die vibrierende Erwartungshaltung der anwesenden Premierengäste, die den Film zum ersten Mal zu sehen bekamen, förmlich spüren. Die ersten Bilder flackerten bereits über die Leinwand, als er Lees warme Finger auf seiner Haut wahrnahm, wie sie langsam über seinen Handrücken strichen, ehe sie sich in der sicheren Dunkelheit des Kinosaals mit seinen eigenen, eiskalten verflochten.  
Er seufzte lautlos in der vollen Überzeugung, diese bedingungslose Zuneigung absolut nicht verdient zu haben.


	23. A Willing Heart

Heaven's above  
What on earth has this come to?  
What have I done?  
What can I do now to show you?  
There's still a chance  
If you're ready to make up  
It's not too late.  
You've got to understand  
That's my heart in your hand.

( Blood Red Roses - Uriah Heep )

 

 

Lee wusste seit langem, dass er alles an Richard liebte. Jedes noch so winzige Detail. Doch manchmal, so wie jetzt, traf ihn diese Erkenntnis erneut wie ein Blitzschlag.  
Er liebte die Art, wie Richard sich über die Lippen leckte, wenn er in einem angeregten Gespräch nach den richtigen Worten suchte, um seinen Standpunkt zu untermauern. Wie seine Zunge dann vorwitzig hervor schnellte, nur, um augenblicklich wieder hinter den ebenmäßigen Zähnen zu verschwinden und einzig einen feuchten Schimmer zu hinterlassen, von dem Lee kaum den Blick abwenden konnte.   
Er liebte dieses kleine, kaum wahrnehmbare Lächeln, das sich immer dann zeigte, wenn Richards Gedanken plötzlich auf Reisen gingen. Verträumt wirkte er dann, alterslos, mit einem gelösten Gesichtsausdruck, der Lee so kostbar war, dass er ihn mit dem größten Vergnügen auf ewig hätte konservieren können. 

Er liebte es, wenn die Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne sich in Richards Augen verfingen und sie in jeder nur erdenklichen Farbe des Ozeans zum Leuchten brachten, immer dann, wenn seine normalerweise so sorgfältig aufrecht erhaltene Fassade verschwand und er sich Lee so zeigte, wie er wahr. Offen, verwundbar... real. Ein Individuum, bar jeglicher Maske, an dessen hingebungsvoller Zuneigung er sich labte und dem er selbst die gnadenlos zur Schau getragene Missbilligung verzieh, die sich in Richards Stirn grub, wann auch immer er seinen bevorzugten Reality-TV-Shows frönte. Er liebte jede Geste, sämtliche Bewegungen dieses großen und doch gut definierten Körpers, der bedrohlich und einschüchternd wirken und gleichzeitig so unfassbar behutsam und zärtlich sein konnte.

Kraft, Stärke, Beherrschung. Richard war für ihn, entgegen dessen persönlicher Wahrnehmung, all das... und noch so viel mehr. Nachdenklich, intelligent, manchmal etwas zu stur und launisch, doch in seiner Gesamtheit aufopfernder und dadurch anziehender als jeder andere vor ihm. Er war schlicht einzigartig... Eben die Liebe seines Lebens. 

„Ähm, Lee?“   
Unwillig löste Lee seinen Blick von der Gestalt des dunkelhaarigen Briten, dem seine rührseligen Gedanken galten und der nur ein paar Meter weiter neben Martin, John und Jimmy stand und diskret über etwas zu schmunzeln schien, das sein Landsmann gerade zum Besten gegeben hatte. Gott, dieser verfluchte, graukarierte Anzug betonte Richards muskulöse Beine und die schmalen Hüften auf eine fast schon verbotene Art und Weise! Wenn sie jetzt allein wären, dann...  
Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd, nippte Lee an seinem mittlerweile warm gewordenen Champagner, stellte das Glas nach einem Schluck auf den nächstgelegenen Bistrotisch und schenkte Graham sein entschuldigendstes Lächeln, welches dieser mit einem wissenden Grinsen zur Kenntnis nahm.  
„Tut mir leid, ich war nicht ganz bei der Sache. Was hattest du gerade gesagt?“  
Der breitschultrige Schotte lachte und überreichte ihm einen schreiend bunten Drink, der ebenso schrill mit Papierfähnchen und diversen Früchten dekoriert war. Selbst der obligatorische Zuckerrand war blau eingefärbt worden.  
„Ich kann mir schon denken, an was für Sachen“, Graham betonte das Wort so, dass Lee Mühe hatte, nicht zu erröten, „du da gerade gedacht hast. Deinem liebeskranken Dackelblick mangelt es an sämtlicher Subtilität und ich kann nur darüber staunen, dass ihr zwei es überhaupt hier auf die After-Show-Party geschafft habt. Meinen Wetteinsatz hab ich damit verloren.“

„Ihr habt nicht wirklich... ? Oh man, ihr und eure dämlichen Glücksspiele! Lass mich raten... Martin war mal wieder der Initiator?“, grummelte Lee undeutlich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Seine Kollegen liebten es, auf sämtliche möglichen – und auch unmöglichen – Dinge zu wetten und meist war dieser Zeitvertreib einen von Martins fiesen Bemerkungen entsprungen. Der Bilbo-Darsteller setzte dabei allerdings erstaunlicherweise fast immer auf das richtige Pferd.  
Graham nickte.  
„Und der Rest ist begeistert mit eingestiegen. Gönn den Jungs doch den Spaß, Pace... Nicht jeder von uns fühlt sich in dieser glamourösen Umgebung und mit all dem Trubel um die eigene Person wohl. Solche harmlosen Kindereien helfen gewaltig dabei, nicht abzuheben und völlig den Kopf zu verlieren“, entgegnete er mit einer entwaffnenden Ehrlichkeit, strich sich das Sakko glatt und deutete anschließend auf die üppigen Dekorationen im noblen Gastsaal des Guastavino's, in dem Warner Brothers die abschließende Feier der New York-Premiere hatte ausrichten lassen.

Der kathedralenartige Bau mit den riesigen, bleiverglasten Sprossenfenstern und den, im gotischen Stil erbauten, Marmorsäulen, der Anfang des 20. Jhds. direkt unter der Queensboro Bridge entstanden war und seit den frühen 70ern als Restaurant diente, erstrahlte am heutigen Abend in königsblau und kühlem silber, den Farben des zwergischen Duringeschlechts.  
Unzählige, dezent angebrachte Kerzenlämpchen tauchten den Raum in ein geheimnisvolles, flackerndes Halbdunkel, während Servicekräfte in Livree pflichteifrig hin und her eilten, um die Gäste mit Getränken und kleinen Häppchen zu versorgen, die auf einem stilvoll arrangierten Buffet an der Stirnseite ruhten und einem das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen ließen. Aktuelle Clubmusik in unaufdringlicher Lautstärke untermalte das vibrierende Geschehen um sie herum.  
Graham hatte schon recht; der Glamour konnte einem schnell zu viel werden, wenn man ihn nicht gewohnt war.

„Hätte ich mir denken können. Aber nur zu deiner Information... Richard und ich sind keine liebestollen Teenager, die bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit übereinander herfallen müssen. Vor allem nicht bei einem derart wichtigen, offiziellen Ereignis wie diesem“, raunte Lee leise, darauf bedacht, dass seine Worte nur für Grahams Ohren verständlich waren.  
Nicht auszudenken, was geschehen würde, sollte dieses doch eher harmlose Geplänkel unter Freunden durch eine zu lautstark geäußerte Bemerkung seinen Weg in die hiesigen Klatschblätter finden!  
Er nippte an dem exotischen Drink, den ihm der Schotte aufgenötigt hatte, verzog das Gesicht angesichts der pappigen Süße auf seiner Zunge und schob die Unterlippe vor, als dieser ihm herzhaft gegen die Schulter schlug.  
„Da habe ich aber was ganz anderes läuten gehört, Kuchenbäcker! Hat Dallas euch nicht im Hotel fast inflagranti ertappt? Ich hab das vorhin erfahren, aber leider nur die Hälfte des Geplauders verstanden, weil Honor nebenbei am Zicken war. Was genau ist denn passiert? War's wenigstens schön peinlich?“

„Peinlich trifft es nicht so ganz“, zischte Lee gereizt bei der bitteren Erinnerung an das, was kurz vor der Abfahrt zwischen Richard, ihm und dem großkotzigen Agenten vorgefallen war. Verflucht, weshalb hatte dieser unerträgliche, homophobe Vollidiot auch ausgerechnet in dem Moment vor der Tür stehen und alles mitanhören müssen?  
Richards spielerisch-relaxte Stimmung war unter dem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck von Dallas innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen praktisch zu Staub zerfallen und hatte der üblichen, selbstzerstörerischen Melancholie Platz gemacht, die Lee so fürchtete und die er in den vergangenen Stunden fast körperlich hatte wahrnehmen können. Sein Freund mochte ein unglaublicher Schauspieler sein; ihm machte er in diesem Fall allerdings so schnell nichts vor. Richard hatte wieder zu grübeln begonnen, war nach und nach all seinen Blicken und Berührungen ausgewichen und vermied es nun sogar, sich zu sehr in seiner Nähe aufzuhalten.   
Eine Reaktion, die Lee nur zu gut kannte und die er im Angesicht von dessen Problemen zwar nachvollziehen konnte, die deshalb aber nicht weniger schmerzte. Zumal er wusste, dass der Brite sich zusätzlich die Schuld an der ganzen Situation gab und auch deshalb auf Abstand zu ihm ging, in dem festen Glauben, nichts wert zu sein. Gott, wie sehr er sich wünschte, diese hirnrissigen Zweifel ein für alle Mal aus Richards hübschem Kopf vertreiben zu können! Seine Geduld wurde hier auf eine harte Probe gestellt.

„Woher weißt du davon?“, fragte er schließlich angespannt und vermied es dabei, dem ziehenden Gefühl, das sich bei diesen düsteren Gedanken in seiner Brust ausbreitete, unnötig Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Jetzt und hier würde er sowieso nichts daran ändern können.  
Graham beugte sich vertraulich vor.  
„Maureen hat Martin was erzählt, als wir in der Lobby auf die Wagen gewartet haben. Wieso?Stimmt etwas nicht, Lee?“  
Lee presste die Lippen aufeinander und sein Blick glitt automatisch zu der Gruppe von Freunden und Kollegen hinüber, die fröhlich schnatternd in der Mitte des Saals neben dem plätschernden Champagnerbrunnen stand und zu der sich mittlerweile auch Maureen gesellt hatte. Seine Miene verdunkelte sich, als er die junge Irin in ihrem langen, eleganten Abendkleid taxierte, wie sie Richard ein Glas Wein in die Hand drückte und den Briten bezaubernd anstrahlte, als dieser seinen freien Arm um ihre Taille legte und sie an sich drückte.   
Der Anblick schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

Weshalb hatte Maureen den anderen bloß etwas über den unangenehmen Schlagabtausch mit Dallas erzählt? Welche Gründe gab es dafür? Bestand die Möglichkeit, dass sie doch nicht so selbstlos handelte, wie sie ihm immer versicherte?  
Was, wenn sie ohne sein Wissen auf Dallas Angebot eingegangen war, der sie unbedingt zu der Frau an Richards Seite machen wollte? War sie vielleicht doch insgeheim scharf darauf, durch den Briten einen gewissen Bekanntheitsgrad zu erlangen und sich in dessen aufstrebendem Ruhm zu sonnen?  
Er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und schämte sich urplötzlich dafür, überhaupt in diese Richtung gedacht zu haben.  
Nein, Maureen war mit Sicherheit kein so berechnendes Biest wie Annabell. Sie trug ihr Herz stets auf der Zunge... und genau das entpuppte sich in solchen Situationen oftmals als Problem, diskutierte sie ihre Bedenken neuerdings am liebsten mit Martin, ohne in ihrer Unerfahrenheit zu sehen, wie heikel diese gedankenlos ausgestoßenen Offenbarungen hinsichtlich der Presse doch werden konnten.  
Himmel, hätte sie denn nicht ein einziges Mal die Klappe geschlossen und diesen Zwischenfall für sich behalten können?   
Zum Glück war Kara nicht hier! Innerlich dankte er dem Umstand, dass sie sich Nolan zuliebe dagegen entschieden hatte, Aidan auf die Premierentour zu begleiten. Seine beste Freundin hätte ihn jetzt gnadenlos ausgequetscht und ihn mit gutgemeinten Ratschlägen überhäuft, das wusste er nur zu gut. Und so sehr er ihre Hilfe auch sonst zu schätzen wusste... heute war ihm eindeutig nicht danach.

Hastig stürzte er das abartig süße Getränk in einem Zug hinunter, wischte sich über den Mund und atmete tief durch, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Graham zurück lenkte, der ihn irritiert musterte.   
„In Bezug auf Richard und mich, meinst du? Das weiß ich, ehrlich gesagt, selbst noch nicht so genau. Deshalb möchte ich da jetzt auch nicht weiter drüber reden, okay? Ich hoffe, du verstehst das“, beantwortete er die Frage des bärtigen Schotten, der ihn seinerseits verständnisvoll ansah.  
„Kein Ding, Großer. Sieh nur zu, dass sich unser Zwergenkönig nicht wieder auf einen dunklen Pfad begibt, der ihn innerlich auffrisst. Ihm ging es in den letzten Wochen ausgesprochen gut und ich wünsche mir für euch beide nichts mehr, als dass das auch so bleibt. Redet darüber, macht euch gegenseitig keine Vorwürfe, haltet zusammen... egal, was auch immer da vorgefallen sein mag, ja?“  
„Das werde ich. Danke, McT.“  
Lee nickte verhalten, drehte eines der Papierfähnchen, die seinen Drink geziert hatten, zwischen den Fingern hin und her und seufzte lautlos. Graham hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr er selbst sich genau danach sehnte. Ob Richard diesen Wunsch allerdings ebenfalls hegte, diese Frage konnte er nach dem heutigen Abend beim besten Willen nicht beantworten.

 

Zwei Stunden und drei fruchtig-süße Cocktails später überfiel Lee unvermittelt das dringende Bedürfnis nach Ruhe und frischer Luft. Der ganze Smalltalk mit diversen wichtigen und sich wichtig fühlenden Gästen, die Musik, die konstanten Witze und das immer wieder aufbrandende Gelächter aus dutzenden von Kehlen hatten ihm, zusammen mit der parfumgeschwängerten Luft, die träge von den extra aufgestellten Ventilatoren durcheinandergewirbelt wurde, drückende Kopfschmerzen und eine leichte Übelkeit beschert. Raus, er musste einfach hier raus, um dem wahnsinnigen Treiben wenigstens für ein paar kostbare Minuten entfliehen und seine überdrehten Nerven beruhigen zu können.  
Eilig hastete er die marmornen Treppenstufen hinab, ignorierte dabei Dean und Aidan, die auf ebendiesen saßen und enthusiastisch nach ihm riefen und stürmte durch die Eingangstüren ins Freie.  
Schwer atmend ließ er sich auf der niedrigen Mauer im hinteren Teil des Restaurantgartens nieder, barg den Kopf in den Händen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, bis die kalte Winterluft den Nebel aus seinem Gehirn vertrieben hatte und er wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte.

Hier, verborgen hinter ordentlich getrimmten Buchsbäumchen, in deren Ästen kleine Lichter mit den immer dichter fallenden Schneeflocken um die Wette funkelten, das einlullende Rauschen des Verkehrs über ihm, fand er endlich die Muse, sich mit den Geschehnissen des heutigen Tages auseinanderzusetzen.   
Hatte er es verbockt? War er der Schuldige an der ganzen Misere? Himmel, wie oft hatte er Richard versichert, freiwillig nach dessen Regeln zu spielen, um ihn mit ihrer Beziehung nicht in den Fokus einer Öffentlichkeit zu rücken, die sich nach Annabells Interview und der darauffolgenden Scheidung gerade erst wieder beruhigt hatte... nur, um dieses Versprechen im erstbesten Augenblick in Gefahr zu bringen!   
Weshalb hatten sie sich aber auch so dermaßen fahrlässig verhalten müssen? In einem Hotel, das nur so gespickt war von Paparazzi und Presseleuten, die sich wie Bluthunde auf sie stürzen würden, war ihr leichtsinniges Gebaren schlichtweg selbstmörderisch gewesen. Angesichts dieser Tatsache konnten sie eigentlich noch froh darüber sein, dass es 'nur' Dallas gewesen war, der ihr Liebesgeflüster live hatte miterleben müssen.

Er schnaubte verächtlich.  
Dankbarkeit war so ziemlich das Letzte, was er dem arroganten Fatzke von Agenten entgegenbringen wollen würde. Einen gezielten Faustschlag in die widerwärtig grinsende Visage hielt er persönlich noch immer für weitaus passender, auch wenn er diesen Gedanken in Richards Gegenwart nicht laut aussprechen durfte. So sehr sein Freund Dallas auch verachtete, aus irgendeinem ihm unbekannten Grund hielt er weiter an ihrem Vertrag fest und schien auch nicht sonderlich gewillt zu sein, so bald etwas an diesem Zustand zu ändern. Und genau dieses Zögern war es, das Lee immer wieder nach dem Warum fragen ließ.   
Was sah sein Freund in Dallas, das er selbst nicht erfassen konnte? Welches Motiv leitete Richard, den Spinner weiter zu beschäftigen, auch wenn dieser seiner Karriere mittlerweile kaum noch diente, sondern sie mit seiner Gier nach Geld mehr und mehr blockierte? Der letzte Film war eine deutliche Verschwendung von Richards herausragendem Talent gewesen.  
Was hielt ihn also davon ab, das Arschloch endlich zu feuern und Kirk an dessen Stelle zu setzen? Nicht nur, dass dieser in Lees Augen die weitaus besseren Deals für Richard an Land ziehen konnte, nein, er war auch eindeutig sympathischer als Dallas.  
Grübelnd starrte Lee hinauf in den dunklen Nachthimmel, der ihm, erwartungsgemäß, eine Antwort schuldig blieb.

 

 

„... Und dann habe ich zu meinem Chirurgen gesagt, er solle die Narbe doch bitte so unauffällig wie möglich setzen.“  
Richard nickte mechanisch zu den Worten des ihm unbekannten Börsenmagnaten, der die Runde penetrant mit seinen unzähligen Arztbesuchen 'unterhielt', nippte an seinem Whiskey und unterdrückte mit viel Mühe ein herzhaftes Gähnen. Gott, wie sehr er diese Art des Smalltalks doch verabscheute! Menschen, die vom Filmgeschäft ungefähr so viel Ahnung hatten wie er von mongolischer Stickereikunst, versuchten bei solchen Gelegenheiten grundsätzlich, ihm ihre professionelle Meinung über seine Leistung aufzuzwingen, um danach lang und breit über Dinge zu reden, die ihn nicht im geringsten interessierten, derer er sich aber – der Höflichkeit halber – meist nicht so schnell entledigen konnte, wie ihm recht gewesen wäre. Dabei gab es etwas, das ihm im Augenblick viel wichtiger als Gallensteine, unbehandelte Weißheitszähne oder merkwürdig aussehende Hautausschläge war.  
Oder besser gesagt, jemanden..   
Sein Blick kreuzte sich mit Grahams, der ihm gegenüber stand und dabei aussah, als gingen ihm in etwa die selben Gedanken durch den Kopf.

Richard bedachte ihn mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen, leerte sein Glas und entschuldigte sich hastig bei den Anwesenden (von denen die meisten ihn neidvoll ansahen; anscheinend waren Graham und er nicht die Einzigen, die der langatmige Monolog über die medizinische Odyssee des ältlichen Brokers langsam, aber sicher ermüdete), ehe sein Kollege seinerseits die sich bietende Chance ergreifen und ihn damit noch länger zum Zuhören verdammen würde. Grahams wolkenverhangene Miene, als er nonchalant winkend die Hand hob und sich entfernte, versprach eine grausame Rache in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Sein Ziel war die Vergeltung mehr als nur wert.

Geschickt schlängelte er sich zwischen den aufgestellten Bistrotischen hindurch, posierte auf dem Weg zur Bar schnell für ein Gruppenfoto mit Benedict, Martin und PJ und sah sich dabei immer wieder unauffällig nach der einen Person um, der er den ganzen Abend über bewusst aus dem Weg gegangen war.

Lee.

Er musste seinen Freund finden und ihm das Ganze erklären. Zumindest würde er es versuchen, war ihm doch mittlerweile selbst nicht mehr ganz klar, warum er es eigentlich getan und Lee damit – wieder einmal – brüsk von sich gestoßen hatte. In Momenten wie diesen schien sein Überlebensinstinkt die Oberhand zu gewinnen und zwang ihn, Dinge zu tun, die er, bei näherer, logischer Betrachtung, anschließend bitter bereute. Kopfschüttelnd legte er die letzten Meter zur Theke zurück, platzierte sein leeres Glas auf dem blank polierten Holz und knirschte geräuschvoll mit den Zähnen, als er seine Bestellung aufgab.   
Er war wütend.   
Wütend auf Dallas, Annabell, den Verlauf dieses Abends, der doch so vielversprechend begonnen hatte... aber am meisten ärgerte er sich über sich selbst.

Wie hatte er nur zulassen können, durch einen einzigen, abfälligen Spruch aus dem Mund seines inkompetenten Agenten wieder in die altbekannten Muster zu verfallen, zu zweifeln und vor dem wegzulaufen, das ihm doch mehr bedeutete als alles andere?   
Hätte er einen Therapeuten, würde dieser ihm mit Sicherheit einen gehörigen Entwicklungsrückschlag attestieren und ihm mindestens zehn weitere Stunden auf der Couch empfehlen, in denen er ausgiebig über seine eigene Feigheit jammern konnte.  
Gott, dass Lee ihn inzwischen nicht für einen absolut memmenhaften Vollidioten hielt, grenzte schon an ein Wunder!  
Ein Phänomen, von dem er hoffte, es durch sein unrühmliches Verhalten in den letzten Stunden nicht doch zerstört zu haben.

„Hey Onkelchen, hat die Rheuma-Gang dich freiwillig aus ihren Fängen gelassen oder hast du einen Notfall vortäuschen müssen, um ihnen zu entfliehen?“, ertönte es da plötzlich dicht an seinem Ohr.  
Klasse, eine weitere Störung hatte ihm jetzt gerade noch gefehlt!  
Seufzend warf Richard der Bedienung einen letzten, vorwurfsvollen Blick zu (immerhin wartete er schon geschlagene fünf Minuten auf seinen dringend benötigten Drink, herzlichen Dank auch), drehte langsam den Kopf und sah direkt ihn das breit strahlende Gesicht seines Filmneffen.  
Aidan hatte sich neben ihm an der Bar auf einem der Hocker niedergelassen, stützte die Ellenbogen lässig auf der Theke ab und gab sich dabei die größte Mühe, vollkommen nüchtern und souverän zu wirken. Ein Ansinnen, das durchaus löblich, allerdings durch die schief hinter seinem Ohr sitzende Krawatte, die unordentlich in die Stirn fallenden Locken und den glasig darunter hervorblitzenden Augen von vorn herein zum Scheitern verurteilt war.

„Graham hat sich freiwillig geopfert, loyal, wie er nun einmal ist. Ich brauchte einfach eine Pause. Wo hast du deinen Bruder gelassen?“, entgegnete Richard knapp und hoffte, das der blonde Neuseeländer jeden Augenblick hier auftauchen und ihn somit erlösen würde.  
Aidan und Dean waren seit Beginn der Tour unzertrennlich gewesen... wo steckte er jetzt bloß?  
„Sarah und Maureen waren müde, deshalb organisiert er gerade einen Fahrer, der die zwei zurück ins Hotel bringen soll. Er hat mir aber versichert, nachher noch die Reste des Buffets mit mir plündern zu wollen. Ein Wahnsinnsabend, oder?“, beantwortete Aidan die Frage leicht lallend, drehte sich schwungvoll auf dem Hocker und kicherte albern, als er dabei fast das Gleichgewicht verlor und sich an der Kante des Tresens festhalten musste.  
„Upps.“   
Richard schmunzelte trotz der aufkeimenden Ungeduld gutmütig; der Ire genoss die Premierenfeiern wie ein kleines Kind den Besuch in Disneyland und verlor dabei trotz der nicht enden wollenden Interviews nie seine gute Laune. Was machte es da schon, dass er anscheinend immer noch nicht gelernt hatte, wann es an der Zeit war, den Whiskey gegen ein Glas Cola auszutauschen? Er wäre der Letzte, der dem Jüngeren diesen Spaß missgönnen oder ihn deshalb verurteilen würde.

Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er im Moment nicht unbedingt die Zeit (und vor allem die Lust) dazu, sich ausgiebig mit seinem deutlich angeschickerten Co-Star auseinanderzusetzen und sah sich deshalb suchend nach jemandem um, der diese Aufgabe für ihn übernehmen konnte, bis Dean zurück war. James, der nur ein paar Meter weiter neben ihnen stand und an einem Muffin knabberte, fing seinen flehenden Blick ein, nickte verstehend und setzte sich prompt in Bewegung.  
Richard lächelte erleichtert.   
Manchmal geschahen eben doch noch Wunder.

„Na Rich, sieht aus, als könntest du hier meine Unterstützung gebrauchen. Macht der Kleine dir etwa wieder Ärger?“  
„Kleiner? Hör auf, mich wie ein Kind zu behandeln, Nesbitt. Ich bin nüchterner als du.“  
Das süffisante Grinsen auf Jimmys Gesicht verbreiterte sich, als Aidan den Vorwurf vehement von sich wies, während Richard gleichzeitig amüsiert nickend zustimmte.   
„Danke, Jimmy. Ich glaub, Dean und er haben vorhin eine ganze Flasche Togouchi mitgehen lassen, um ihre ganz eigene Feier zu veranstalten. Im Gegensatz zu unserem Leprechaun hier scheint der Kiwi das Zeug allerdings weitaus besser zu vertragen“, feixte Richard und lachte angesichts James entsetzter Miene laut auf. Hätte er den Namen der Whiskeysorte vielleicht besser nicht erwähnen sollen?   
Es schien zumindest so.

„Ihr habt tatsächlich diesen japanischen Müll in euch hinein geschüttet? Turner, die bist wahrlich eine Schande für die gesamte irische Bevölkerung, die auf diesem Planeten weilt! Wärst du nicht schon so voll, glaube mir, ich würde ich dich jetzt mit dem richtigen Stoff unter den Tisch trinken.“  
Aidans eben noch unfokussierter Blick wurde plötzlich kampfeslustig.  
„Das werden wir ja sehen. Noch bin ich durchaus dazu in der Lage, dich alten Mann zu übertrumpfen. Schwips hin oder her. Und nur damit du es weißt... der Togouchi war klasse.“  
Richard verdrehte die Augen.  
Diese Art von 'Schwanzvergleich' kannte er von seinen Kollegen mittlerweile zu Genüge und er war innerlich mehr als nur froh darüber, dass Graham sich dem Zirkel der Leidenden noch immer nicht hatte entziehen können. Wenn der Schotte erst in diese Diskussion einstieg, dann würden sie morgen noch hier stehen und sich die Köpfe heißreden, das wusste er aus leidvoller Erfahrung.  
Und dafür hatte er gerade absolut keine Zeit.

„Jungs, so gern ich eurem Gespräch auch weiter beiwohnen würde... Ich hab da noch was anderes, um das ich mich kümmern muss“, startete Richard den Versuch, sich auf möglichst elegante Art aus der Affäre zu ziehen, bevor es heikel werden oder Graham womöglich doch noch auftauchen würde.  
Aidan löste seinen herausfordernden Blick für einen Moment von James verkniffener Miene, legte grübelnd die Stirn in Falten und schob sich eine widerspenstige Locke aus dem Gesicht.  
„Dieses 'andere' ist nicht zufällig der Elb? Solltest du nämlich nach dem auf der Suche sein... der ist vor 'ner guten Viertelstunde wie ein Irrer an Dean und mir vorbei gestürmt und nach draußen gerannt. Keine Ahnung, was unsere Waldlandbarbie da geritten hat, aber sonderlich glücklich sah er nicht gerade aus.“ 

Scheiße!  
Richard schlug das Herz mit einem Mal bis zum Hals. Das war nicht gut... gar nicht gut. Wenn Lee es nun tatsächlich nicht mehr länger ausgehalten hatte, von ihm ignoriert zu werden und nach Hause gefahren war, ohne sich zu verabschieden, dann steuerten sie auf eine Krise zu, die er unter keinen Umständen erleben wollte. Er musste ihn finden – und das so schnell wie nur möglich. Ehe es zu spät war.  
Hastig riss er dem Barkeeper, der ihm nun endlich den georderten Whiskey gebracht hatte, das Glas aus der Hand, nickte seinen Kollegen zu und drängelte sich, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, zwischen den umstehenden Grüppchen hindurch zur Treppe. Jeder Atemzug war ein stummes Gebet, Lee dort draußen doch noch irgendwo ausfindig zu machen.  
Vielleicht hatte sein Freund, genau wie er selbst, nur einen Moment der Ruhe gebraucht und war deshalb an die Luft gegangen? Er konnte nur darauf hoffen, denn andernfalls...

Vor der verglasten Front, die den Eingang zierte, lief er einem verdutzt dreinschauenden Dean in die Arme. Offenbar waren Sarah und Maureen sicher in einen der Wagen verfrachtet worden und nun auf dem Weg ins Hotel.  
„Richard!“  
Der Kiwi fasste ihn am Arm.  
„Hast du Aidan...“  
„Oben. Bar. Mit James“, erwiderte Richard abgehackt, entzog sich der freundschaftlichen Berührung, wobei er fast seinen Drink verschüttet hätte und rannte förmlich durch die weit offen stehende Tür, ohne weiter auf Dean oder irgendeinen der anderen Gäste zu achten.  
Suchend streifte sein Blick über die eng unter dem Heizpilz zusammen stehende Gruppe von Rauchern, unter denen er auch Ian und Elijah entdeckte, sah sich in dem spärlich beleuchteten Vorgarten um, der das Guastavino's vor allzu neugierigen Blicken von der Straße her abschirmte und versuchte, den kalten Wind zu ignorieren, der ihm nach der Wärme des Restaurants wie ein scharfes Messer schneidend in die Knochen fuhr.  
Dort drüben, hinter den sacht blinkenden Buchsbäumen... hatte sich da nicht gerade etwas bewegt?  
„Lee?“  
Er ging auf die Stelle zu, spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke und keuchte vor Erleichterung auf, als er unvermittelt in das von der Kälte gerötete Gesicht seines Freundes blickte, der mit angezogenen Beinen auf einer niedrigen Mauer hockte und ihn seinerseits verwundert anstarrte.

„Crisp? Was machst du denn hier draußen?“, brachte der Amerikaner nach einem kurzen, sprachlosen Augenblick perplex hervor und schlang die Arme um die Knie, wohl, um sich besser gegen die stetig zunehmende Kälte abzuschirmen.  
„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen.“  
Richard lächelte nervös, verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust und ließ sich neben Lee nieder, der abwesend mit den Schultern zuckte. Sein ganzes Verhalten deutete darauf hin, dass Richard ihn bei einer wichtigen Überlegung unterbrochen hatte. Ein Gedanke, der dem Briten ein mulmiges Flattern in der Magengegend bescherte. Lee so nah neben sich zu wissen und trotzdem das Gefühl zu haben, als trenne sie im Augenblick ein ganzer Ozean, gehörte nicht unbedingt zu seinen bevorzugten Empfindungen.  
Er hatte Angst... und die war seiner Meinung nach auch durchaus berechtigt. 

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht so ganz glauben, dass wir wirklich Teil des großen Tolkien-Universums geworden sind. Ich mein, guck dir das Spektakel doch mal an“, murmelte Lee, ohne die vorangegangene Frage zu beantworten und richtete seinen Blick unbestimmt in Richtung des Eingangs, der hinter den umstehenden Büschen verborgen lag.  
„Da hast du Recht. Irgendwie surreal, wenn du mich fragst“, entgegnete Richard steif und vergrub seine immer kälter werdenden Finger im Stoff seines Jacketts. Er fror von Minute zu Minute mehr und verstand nicht, auf was sein Freund da hinaus wollte.  
Himmel, weshalb redeten sie wie Fremde über etwas, das ihn aktuell absolut nicht interessierte? Und wieso wich Lee beständig seinem Blick aus, als fürchtete er sich vor dem, was er darin zu finden glaubte?   
Verflucht, hatte er seine Chance auf Vergebung bereits lange verspielt?  
Er räusperte sich umständlich, befeuchtete die Lippen und schickte ein letztes Stoßgebet in den wolkenverhangenen Nachthimmel.

„Grin?“  
Lee wandte quälend langsam den Kopf. Ein paar Schneeflocken hatten sich in seinen Haaren verfangen und glitzerten im Schein der elektrischen Adventsbeleuchtung.  
„Hm?“  
Ihr Atem gefror in der eisigen Luft.  
„Ehrlich gesagt, hab ich nach dir gesucht. Ich... Ich wollte mich entschuldigen und dir erklären, weshalb ich nach dem Mist mit Dallas so bescheuert reagiert habe. Es tut mir leid, Babe. Ich bin ein solcher Idiot“, begann Richard stockend, senkte den Blick und starrte auf seine Schuhspitzen.   
Die Frustration, die er den ganzen Abend über empfunden hatte, wallte erneut in ihm auf. Er war es leid, immer wieder an diesen Punkt zu kommen und die lähmende Angst zu spüren, die er doch so gern überwinden würde. Für Lee... und damit letzten Endes auch für sich selbst.  
Der Texaner hatte ihm in den vergangenen Monaten unzählige Male durch Worte und Taten gezeigt, dass er seine Entscheidung, ihre Beziehung im Geheimen ausleben zu wollen, vollumfänglich akzeptierte und sich mit dem zufrieden gab, was Richard in diesem eng gesteckten Rahmen bereit war, zuzulassen.   
Das Problem war vielmehr, dass Richard diese Begrenzung selbst immer öfter ankotzte, ohne dabei jedoch genau zu wissen, wie er sie loswerden sollte. 

Er zuckte zusammen, als Lee an ihn heranrückte, die Arme um seine Mitte schlang und das Kinn an seiner Schulter aufstützte. Die unvermittelte Nähe, die er sich selbst den ganzen Abend versagt hatte und die Erleichterung darüber, dass sein Freund ihn nicht länger mied, bescherte ihm einen Kloß im Hals, der sich nur schwer wieder lösen wollte.  
Der Texaner hauchte ihm einen Kuss hinters Ohr, seufzte kaum hörbar und strich dabei leicht mit den Fingern über die Knöpfe seiner Weste.   
Gott, wie hatte er diese vertrauten Berührungen vermisst!   
„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Nach allem, was Dallas heute losgelassen hat, ist dein Verhalten völlig nachvollziehbar. Wenn einer von uns ein Idiot ist, dann wohl ich, weil ich trotz dieses Wissens mehr von dir erwartet habe, als du in dieser Situation hast geben können.“  
Ein weiterer Kuss, intensiver diesmal.  
„Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich damit unter Druck gesetzt haben sollte.“

„Das hast du nicht. Das hast du nie.“  
Richard löste sich aus der Umarmung, schüttelte den Kopf und sah dem Jüngeren danach fest in die so geduldig dreinschauenden Augen, in denen er die gleiche Liebe und die tiefe Verbundenheit lesen konnte, die auch ihn durchströmte.  
Der Anblick ließ ihn hart schlucken und schlagartig hatte er das Gefühl, als sähe er die Welt um sich herum zum allerersten Mal. Als ergäbe alles, was vorher unklar gewesen war, plötzlich einen Sinn.

Lee verstand ihn stumm, unterstützte ihn, wo immer er nur konnte und zeigte dabei ein so unerschütterliches, selbstloses Vertrauen in ihre Liebe, das ihn unglaublich berührte und immer wieder fast zu Tränen rührte.   
Gott, sie waren schon so weit gekommen, hatten sich verloren und doch wieder zueinander gefunden... War das nicht das Einzige, was wirklich zählte?   
Sie gehörten einfach zusammen. 

Weshalb hatte er dann so eine Furcht vor dem, was andere möglicherweise über ihre Beziehung denken würden? Was hatte ihn die vorgefasste Meinung von Menschen zu interessieren, die weder Lee noch ihn wirklich kannten und die sich vielleicht nicht einmal ausmalen konnten, wie es sich anfühlte, derart intensiv zu lieben?  
Ihre Familien und Freunde, die Personen, die wirklich wichtig waren, akzeptierten diese Verbindung schon lange, nein, mehr noch, hatten einige von ihnen doch schließlich erst dafür gesorgt, dass ihnen überhaupt eine weitere Chance vergönnt gewesen war. Sollte ihr Segen nicht genügen, um dieses durch und durch unsinnige und furchtbar ermüdende Versteckspiel hinter sich lassen und endlich frei leben zu können?  
Gerade unter dem Aspekt, dass Annabell nun praktisch keine Chance mehr hatte, ihm Mena auf gerichtlichem Weg zu entziehen?   
War jetzt tatsächlich der Moment gekommen, sein altes Ich hinter sich zu lassen und einen Schritt in eine Zukunft zu wagen, in der er Lee etwas von dem zurückgeben konnte, was der Jüngere ihm tagtäglich so bedingungslos offerierte?  
Richard wurde flau im Magen; er kannte die Antwort bereits.  
Und erstaunlicherweise machte sie ihm urplötzlich keinerlei Angst mehr.

„Crisp? Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du siehst aus, als hättest du gerade eine Erscheinung oder so was in der Art gehabt“, meldete Lee sich da zu Wort, zupfte zaghaft an seinem Ärmel und riss ihn aus seinen übersprudelnden Gedanken.  
Lee.  
Richard hob den Kopf und strahlte seinen Freund an, während eine freudige Aufregung von ihm Besitz ergriff, die ihn förmlich schwindeln ließ und dazu trieb, das Gesicht des Jüngeren zärtlich mit beiden Händen zu umfassen und ihn passioniert zu küssen. Lee schmolz förmlich in den Kuss hinein, legte so viel Gefühl in die Berührung ihrer Lippen, dass Richard ihn nur noch näher an sich zog und sich erst wieder von ihm lösen konnte, als der Mangel an Sauerstoff sein Hirn vernebelte.  
Hier und jetzt, in dieser Minute, war er sich absolut sicher, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

„Wow! Das war...“, keuchte Lee, doch Richard legte ihm einen Finger auf die noch feuchten Lippen und unterbrach ihn mit liebevoller Bestimmtheit.   
Er musste erst loswerden, was ihm nun endlich klar geworden war.  
„Hör zu, ich habe heute viel nachdenken müssen und du weißt selbst, dass das nicht immer zu einem guten Ergebnis führt.“  
Lee legte den Kopf schief, zupfte ein paar Blätter von einem der Büsche und drehte sie zwischen den geröteten Fingerspitzen. Dann kreuzten sich ihre Blicke und Lee taxierte ihn aufmerksam, als könne er dadurch herausfinden, was innerhalb der letzten Augenblicke mit Richard geschehen war.  
„Das kann man wohl so sagen, stimmt.“  
Er musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln; Lees steil in die Höhe gezogene Augenbraue teilte ihm deutlich mit, dass dieser seine Aussage für die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts hielt. Und der Texaner hatte damit ja auch nicht unbedingt Unrecht.  
Nichtsdestotrotz...

„Ich habe gerade darüber nachdenken müssen, was ich dir damals in Neuseeland versprochen habe. Kannst du dich noch erinnern? An die Nacht, in der wir uns wegen der Hochzeitseinladung gestritten haben und du mir offen sagtest, was du von der ganzen Heimlichtuerei hältst? Dass du es satt hast, mich wie einen gewöhnlichen Kollegen zu behandeln? Weißt du noch meine Antwort darauf?“  
Lee nickte bedächtig und zerrupfte dabei achtlos die grünen Blättchen in seiner Hand, als ihm plötzlich zu dämmern schien, worauf Richard da eigentlich hinauswollte.  
Voller Überraschung riss er die Augen auf.  
„Du meinst...? Aber wie...? Heilige Scheiße!“, stammelte er unzusammenhängend, umklammerte Richards Finger und blickte ihn hilfesuchend an.   
Der konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, auch wenn es – zugegeben – doch ein wenig gemein war, völlig ohne Vorwarnung eine solche Bombe hochgehen zu lassen.

„Sagen wir es mal so: Ich hatte da eine ziemlich aufschlussreiche Unterredung mit einem gewissen grauen Zauberer, die mich auf Umwegen dazu gebracht hat, endlich der Wahrheit ins Auge zu sehen. Ich liebe dich und ich will nicht riskieren, dich ein zweites Mal zu verlieren. Doch all die Heimlichtuerei, das ganze Versteckspiel, wird letzten Endes genau dazu führen.“  
Lee öffnete den Mund.  
„Das stimmt nicht. Ich habe es Ernst gemeint, als ich sagte, ich stehe zu dir. Egal, unter welchen Umständen.“  
Richard drückte die verkrampften Hände des Amerikaners und bettete sie vorsichtig in seinem Schoß. Der Jüngere musste dringend wieder in die Wärme, wiesen seine Lippen doch mittlerweile eine alarmierende Blaufärbung auf. Er würde sich mit dem, was er zu sagen hatte, beeilen müssen, wollte er doch unter keinen Umständen riskieren, sie beide durch sein zögerliches Gebrabbel noch in Eisklötze zu verwandeln.

„Das weiß ich, Love. Und dafür bin ich dir mehr als nur dankbar. Mir ging es da auch gar nicht um dein Versprechen, sondern um meines. Ich hab es satt, dich allein zum Einkaufen zu schicken, weil ich Angst davor habe, dass man uns zusammen sehen könnte. Ich hab es satt, so tun zu müssen, als würde ich dich kaum kennen, wenn ich doch in Wirklichkeit blind die Anordnung der Sommersprossen auf deinen Schulterblättern beschreiben kann. Ich hab es satt, vor etwas davonzulaufen, das doch das Einzige ist, was mich Tage wie diese überstehen lässt. Ich hab diese verdammte Angst satt, verstehst du? Und dank dir und deiner unendlichen Geduld weiß ich jetzt, dass ich sie nicht mehr zu haben brauche. Dass es völlig okay ist, was ich für dich empfinde. Dass ich bereit bin, dazu zu stehen.“

Ein Zittern durchlief Lees Körper, als Richard endlich die Worte aussprach, die ihm schon viel zu lange auf der Seele gelegen hatten. Ob von der Kälte oder etwas anderem, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Abwartend sah er den Texaner an, der mehrfach schluckte, ehe er zu einer Antwort ansetzte.  
„Gott, Crisp! Du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Mir ist es egal, wie unsere Beziehung läuft, solange du dich damit wohlfühlst und ich dich nicht verliere. Aber bist du dir auch wirklich sicher? Dir ist doch klar, was das für Konsequenzen haben wird, Babe. Wenn Annabell...“  
„Annabell und ihre Drohung sind Geschichte. Aber das erkläre ich dir später ausführlich. Was ich jetzt wissen will... bist DU bereit für diesen Schritt? Ich meine...“, erklärte Richard leise und spürte, wie die Unsicherheit zurück kam.  
In all seiner Euphorie hatte er nicht für eine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht, ob Lee den Weg, den er für sie beide gesehen hatte, überhaupt einschlagen wollte. Was, wenn sein Freund längst für sich entschieden hatte, dass es so, wie sie es bisher gehandhabt hatten, für ihre Beziehung am unkompliziertesten war? Was, wenn er...

Lee sprang unverhofft auf, zog Richard dabei mit sich und schlang freudestrahlend die Arme um dessen Hals. In seinen Augenwinkeln schimmerte es verdächtig.  
„Idiot. Das fragst du mich allen Ernstes? Verfluchte Scheiße, natürlich bin ich dazu bereit! Ich...“  
Er beugte sich vor und küsste Richard mit einer solchen Inbrunst, dass diesem die Knie weich wurden und er sich an der Mauerwand abstützen musste. Wie zwei Ertrinkende klammerten sie sich gierig aneinander fest und zelebrierten diesen Kuss, als wäre er der letzte, den sie teilen würden, ehe die Welt zu Staub zerfiel.  
Und vielleicht würde sie das auch... Allerdings war Richard das nach all den leidvollen Monaten, den Zweifeln und Ängsten, völlig einerlei. Lee war Sein – und er endlich bereit dazu, sein damals gegebenes Versprechen einzulösen.   
Er hatte schon viel zu lange damit gewartet.

 

„Lass uns besser reingehen, ehe wir noch erfrieren. So sehr ich das hier auch gerade genieße, mir ist wirklich schweinekalt “, murmelte Lee nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit an seinen Lippen, trat einen Schritt nach hinten und streckte zögerlich den Arm nach ihm aus; eine Geste, so klein und doch so bedeutend. Etwas, das ihnen bis zum heutigen Tag unmöglich erschienen war.  
„Dann los. Schauen wir mal, ob unsere Kollegen noch was vom Buffet übrig gelassen haben.“  
Richard schenkte seinem Freund ein entschlossenes Lächeln, ergriff die dargebotene Hand und ließ sie auch nicht los, als sie zusammen durch die Eingangstür zurück in den hell erleuchteten Saal gingen.  
Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen... und diesmal würde er sie nicht bereuen.


	24. In the air tonight

Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different  
But deep inside us we're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
From this day on now and forever more

Don't listen to them cause what do they know?  
We need each other to have, to hold  
They'll see in time... I know

( You'll be in my heart - Phil Collins )

 

 

 

Je näher du dem Feuer kommst, umso stärker ist das Risiko, dich zu verbrennen. Wie oft hast du dieses Spiel gespielt, nur um zu verlieren? Wie oft hat es weh getan, wenn die Flammen dich verzehrten? Ich weiß, dass du Angst davor hast, dass es erneut geschieht, doch glaub mir, das wird uns beiden nicht passieren. Ich weiß, dass du Angst davor hast, ich weiß, du hast immense Zweifel, doch wenn du mir vertraust, dann werden wir endlich wirklich frei sein können. 

 

 

„Heilige Scheiße, Pace! Wenn du weiter so vor dich hin grinst werden sich die Leute hier bald fragen, welchen Drogen du verfallen bist. Niemand sieht nach einem derart anstrengenden Tag um 2:00 nachts noch so unverschämt zufrieden und entspannt aus, ohne auf irgendwas Illegalem drauf zu sein.“  
Martins trockener Kommentar, ausgestoßen zwischen zwei eilig hinunter gekippten Wodka-Shots, die in großer Anzahl auf dem Tisch standen und deren systematische Vernichtung eine ganz eigene Herausforderung für den blonden Mimen darzustellen schien, sorgte für amüsierte Blicke und spöttisches Gelächter seitens der anderen Hobbit-Schauspieler, die sich um diese Uhrzeit noch im Ballsaal des Guastavino's befanden. Innerhalb der letzten Stunde hatte sich die fröhliche Runde nach und nach erheblich dezimiert und nur noch 'der harte Kern', wie Graham sie stolz betitelte (und zu dem sich neben dem Schotten, Martin und Ian auch Lee und Richard zählen konnten), war geblieben, um die US-Premiere des ersten Films gebührend miteinander ausklingen zu lassen. 

Der erleichterte Stolz, den sie auf Grund der gelungenen Präsentation verspürten und dazu die verlockende Aussicht auf fünf relativ freie Tage , ehe sie alle in London erneut über den roten Teppich flanieren würden und in die zahlreichen Kameras zu strahlen hatten, stand ihnen allen ins Gesicht geschrieben.   
Na ja, zumindest fast allen. Lees Engagement in 'The Golden Age' hielt ihn davon ab, dem Medienrummel weiterhin beiwohnen zu können, hatte er doch noch bis Mitte Januar täglich auf der Bühne des Manhattan Theatre Clubs zu stehen, um dort seine Rolle als Vincenzo Bellini zu performen. Ein Part, den zu spielen ihn schon seit seinen Studien an der Juilliard gereizt hatte.

„Oder aber, du kennst einfach nur die falschen Leute. Mal daran gedacht? Ich zumindest brauche keine chemischen Muntermacher, um mich gut zu fühlen. Mein heiteres Gemüt hat einen ganz natürlichen Ursprung“, entgegnete Lee im gleichen Tonfall, nahm Martin einen der Shots aus der Hand und kippte diesen, ungerührt des empörten Gesichtsausdrucks, den der Brite ihm zuwarf, geübt hinunter, bevor er das nunmehr leere Glas zurück auf den Tisch stellte und seinen Kollegen triumphierend anlächelte. Diesmal hatte er die Lacher auf seiner Seite.  
„Martins mürrisches Ego verkraftet so viel Optimismus eben nicht. Offensichtlich fühlt es sich dadurch irgendwie bedroht“, warf Ian ein, nippte an seinem Cocktail und zwinkerte Lee verschwörerisch zu, sichtlich darum bemüht, eine seriöse Miene beizubehalten, als der Bilbo-Darsteller ihm zur Antwort den Mittelfinger entgegen streckte.  
„Meinem Ego geht es bestens, herzlichen Dank auch. Kann ja nicht jeder rumlaufen, als schiene ihm die Sonne aus dem Hintern.“

Lee schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.  
Gott, wie sehr er diese kleinen Sticheleien doch vermisst hatte! Wieder mit dem Cast zusammen sein und deren Humor teilen zu können, fühlte sich einfach großartig an. Ganz besonders nach den vorangegangenen Ereignissen, die ihm immer noch wie ein surrealer Traum erschienen.   
Ob er einen seiner Freunde darum bitten sollte, ihn fest zu kneifen?   
Dann würde Martin ihn mit Sicherheit endgültig für vollkommen stoned halten und nicht mehr damit aufhören können, sich das Maul darüber zu zerreißen! Der Gedanke hatte etwas durchaus Verführerisches. Vielleicht...

„Lass gut sein, Mart. Wir kennen doch alle den wahren Grund für Lees überschäumend gute Laune“, mischte Graham sich da in das freundschaftliche Geplänkel ein, schlang einen Arm um Lees Schulter und deutete mit dem anderen über die Köpfe der wenigen noch verbliebenen Gäste hinweg auf die Bar, wo besagter Grund seit geraumer Zeit an der Theke stand und dort, abwesend lächelnd und dabei sacht auf den Fußballen hin und her wippend, auf sein Getränk wartete.   
Richard, der sich gerade nachlässig mit den Fingern durchs Haar fuhr, eine der dunklen Strähnen hinters Ohr strich und dabei so absolut anbetungswürdig aussah, dass Lee der Mund offenzustehen drohte. Verflucht, er konnte es kaum mehr erwarten, die so sorgsam gebändigte Frisur mit seinen eigenen Händen zu zerstören, wenn Richard unter ihm liegend derbe Flüche ausstoßen und darum betteln würde, dass Lee ihm mehr von sich gab.   
Er sehnte sich danach, diese breiten, gut definierten Schultern, die sich bei der kleinsten Bewegung unter dem Stoff des Jacketts abzeichneten, das der Brite trug, mit seinen Lippen zu berühren und endlich all das tun zu können, was Richard ihm versprochen und das ihm bereits den ganzen Tag über nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen war. Wenn sie doch nur schon im Hotel wären! Ein wenig würde er allerdings noch ausharren müssen, hatte sein Freund doch klar gemacht, diesen Abend bis aufs Letzte auskosten zu wollen. Lee seufzte lautlos.   
Seine Geduld wurde wieder einmal auf eine harte Probe gestellt.

„Unsere beiden Könige scheinen da ein kleines Geheimnis vor uns zu haben, nicht wahr? Ich zumindest hab Richard seit Beginn der Pressetour nicht so relaxt und mit sich selbst im Reinen erlebt wie in den letzten zwei Stunden und gehe daher fest davon aus, dass das irgendetwas mit deiner Anwesenheit und eurem plötzlichen Verschwinden vorhin zu tun hat. Ist es nicht so, Lee? Spuck's schon aus, wir verraten ihm auch nicht, dass du uns eingeweiht hast.“  
Grahams flehender Blick erinnerte Lee auf erstaunliche Weise an Carl. Sein Hund sah haargenau so aus, wenn er beim Familien-Barbecue unter dem Tisch saß und um das letzte Würstchen bettelte.   
Nur haariger.  
Und jetzt wandte sich auch noch Martin von seinen heißgeliebten Shots ab, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte ihn mit unverhohlener Neugierde.  
Shit.

„Und so fällt die Gemeinschaft ihrem Anführer niederträchtig in den Rücken. Dabei weiß ich gar nicht, was ihr meint. Was soll denn so anders sein?“, stieß Lee unschuldig lächelnd hervor, sah erneut zum Tresen hinüber, an dem Richard immer noch auf seinen Drink zu warten schien und zuckte zusammen, als Graham ihm grob in die Seite knuffte.  
„Lügner.“  
Er verdrehte die Augen. Seine Kollegen waren manchmal schlimmer als die Klatschweiber in seiner Heimatstadt, die sich lang und breit über jeden ausgelassen hatten, der sich ihrer Ansicht nach auffällig und nicht der Norm entsprechend verhielt. Zugegeben, Richards Verhalten hatte selbst ihn überrascht. War der Brite ihm vor ihrem Gespräch noch aus dem Weg gegangen, um unnötige Aufmerksamkeit zu vermeiden, suchte er jetzt regelrecht seine Nähe. 

Nicht nur, dass er Lees Hand nach dem Betreten des Restaurants erst wieder losgelassen hatte, als PJ einen Witz über das antagonistische Verhältnis zwischen Thranduil und Thorin gerissen und dann Philippa zugerufen hatte, derartige Änderungen des Drehbuchs doch bitte beim nächsten Mal zuerst mit ihm abzusprechen (und losgelassen hatte er auch nur, um dem neuseeländischen Regisseur einen spielerischen Schlag gegen den Oberarm zu verpassen und ihn anschließend, breit grinsend, zu umarmen. PJ schien ihre Beziehung demnach auch jetzt wieder abzusegnen; ein Umstand, den Lee mit Erleichterung zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, würde er doch vieles vereinfachen)...  
Nein, entgegen all der Skepsis, die Lee auf Grund ihrer Vorgeschichte beschlichen hatte – Richard hatte seinen Entschluss nicht postwendend rückgängig gemacht, sondern jeden einzelnen seiner Zweifel mit seinen Taten ausgeräumt. 

Augen, die ihn, ungeachtet aller neugierigen Blicke um sie herum, unverhüllt voller Zuneigung und Liebe ansahen, Fingerspitzen, die sacht über seinen Handrücken strichen und genau diesen einen Tick zu lange verweilten, um noch als platonisch zu gelten, ein Mund, der sich ihm beim Sprechen so zuwandte, dass der ausgestoßene Atem warm auf seiner Haut prickelte... Graham hatte Recht; Richard hatte in den vergangenen Stunden eine Selbstsicherheit gezeigt, nach der er sich selbst viel zu lange gesehnt hatte und die seine Vorstellung dennoch bei Weitem übertraf.  
Er fühlte sich wie in einem Traum – und würde Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen, um nie mehr daraus erwachen zu müssen.

„Lass mich raten – kaum bin ich nicht in der Nähe, quälen dich unsere liebreizenden Kollegen mit inadäquaten Vermutungen und versuchen, dich auszuhorchen, stimmt's?“, raunte da plötzlich Richards dunkle Stimme nah an seinem Ohr, während eine vertraute Hand sich ihren Weg sein Rückgrat hinab suchte und ihren angestammten Platz knapp oberhalb seiner Lendenwirbel mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit einnahm, die Lee schlucken ließ.  
Berührungen dieser Art hatten sie seit Dublin nur in der intimen Sicherheit, die Lees Wohnung für sie beide darstellte, ausgetauscht und waren deshalb ein Novum – wenn auch ein mehr als nur willkommenes.  
Gott, wer oder was auch immer diese Veränderung in Richard ausgelöst hatte (und nach dessen Andeutung vorhin in ihrem Gespräch war er der festen Überzeugung, dass Ian mehr als nur ein wenig damit zu tun hatte)... Lee würde diesem Stein des Anstoßes auf ewig dankbar sein.

„Gib's zu... Du hast das geplant. Einfach zu verschwinden und mich den neugierigsten unserer Kollegen auszusetzen, war nicht unbedingt die feine englische Art. Die beiden hätten im Mittelalter gute Inquisitoren abgegeben, soviel ist sicher“, erwiderte Lee, wandte den Kopf und blickte seinen Freund um Mitleid heischend an.  
Richard zuckte ungerührt mit den Schultern und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Martin einen bedeutungsvollen Blick mit Graham wechselte und das Wort ergriff.  
„Ich unterbreche euer zuckersüßes Liebesgeplänkel ja nur ungern, aber ihr habt Publikum.“  
Mit einem Kopfnicken wies er auf eine lässig gekleidete Blondine, die im Halbdunkel an einer der Säulen lehnte und sie interessiert beäugte, eine professionell aussehende Kamera dabei in der Hand haltend. Offenbar waren doch nicht alle Pressevertreter der Aufforderung nachgekommen, das Restaurant vor Mitternacht zu verlassen, um der geschlossenen Gesellschaft ein gewisses Maß an Privatsphäre zu gewähren. 

Lee spannte die Kiefer an und knirschte mit den Zähnen, zuckte allerdings zusammen, als er Richard erheitert auflachen hörte. Forschend sah er seinen Freund an, der angesichts der plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit überraschenderweise nichts von seiner unbeschwerten Ruhe eingebüßt hatte.  
„Entweder brauchst du langsam echt ne Brille oder du solltest die Finger besser vom Alkohol lassen, Freeman. Das ist doch bloß Sarah“, sagte Richard schmunzelnd, nippte an seinem Wein und zwinkerte Martin zu, der stöhnend das Gesicht in den Händen verbarg und einen undeutlichen Fluch hervor brachte, der Ian und Graham mit den Augen rollen ließ.  
Lee stutzte bei der Erwähnung des Namens.   
„Sarah?“  
„Sarah Dunn. Eine wahre Ikone im Bereich der Fotografie und schon seit Jahren eine gute Freundin von mir. Wir haben uns damals am Set von Between the sheets kennengelernt und gleich verstanden. Ich hatte gehofft, sie dir heute Abend endlich vorstellen zu können“, erklärte Richard und winkte der jungen Frau zu, die sich daraufhin lächelnd von der Säule abstieß, ihre Nikon um den Hals hängte und auf sie zukam. 

„Hey Jungs, alles gut bei euch? Genießt ihr euren wohlverdienten Erfolg? Der Film war einsame Klasse, ich bin wirklich schwer beeindruckt“, begrüßte sie die Runde, streckte dem immer noch peinlich berührt wirkenden Martin frech die Zunge heraus und umarmte Graham und Ian, ehe sie sich Richard und Lee zuwandte. Der Brite erhielt zwei der in ihrer Branche so beliebten Wangenküsse und ein breites Lächeln, das er freimütig erwiderte.  
„Schön, dass du kommen konntest, Sarah. Was macht die Kunst? Ich hab gehört, du hast vom Empire-Magazin die exklusiven Bildrechte an der Vermarktung der Avengers zugesprochen bekommen? Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch“, proklamierte Richard und prostete der Blondine zu.  
Sarah nickte.  
„Danke. Jeremy hat da ein gutes Wort für mich eingelegt. Allerdings habe ich zufällig gerade den nächsten Deal an Land gezogen. PJ hat mich gebeten, euch alle für die Promotion des zweiten Teils in mein Studio zu schleifen und ein paar Tolkien-bezogene Shoots zu machen. Ich fürchte, da kommt demnächst eine Menge Arbeit auf euch zu.“

Martin, Graham und Ian hoben erfreut die Hände.  
„Als ob wir die Stunden mit dir und deinen Kameras nicht genießen würden, Kleines. Du schaffst es, selbst das leidige Posieren zu einer angenehmen Sache zu machen“, sagte Ian und strich ihr über die Wange.   
Graham verdrehte die Augen.  
„Alter Charmeur. Warst du es nicht, der sich beim letzten Mal in einer Tour über die Hitze im Atelier beschwert hat?“  
„Volltreffer.“  
Martin kicherte angesichts Ians schuldbewusster Miene und hielt Sarah einen der Wodka-Shots hin, den die junge Frau gar nicht lady-like hinunterstürzte, sich anschließend die Lippen leckte und ihren Blick auf Lee lenkte.  
„Ich glaube, wir zwei hatten noch nicht das Vergnügen. Sarah Dunn. Und du bist...?“  
Sie streckte ihm den Arm entgegen und offenbarte einen erstaunlich festen Händedruck, den er rasch erwiderte.  
„Lee. Lee Pace. Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen.“

Die unvermittelte Beachtung und der taxierende Blick aus ihren klugen, stahlblauen Augen machte Lee nervös, auch wenn er sich diese Tatsache nur schwer eingestehen wollte.  
Sarah kannte Richard länger als er selbst und war anscheinend auf mehr als nur der beruflichen Ebene mit dem Briten vertraut... Was würde sie von dessen unerwarteter Beziehung zu einem männlichen Kollegen halten?   
Wenn sie die Offenbarung missbilligte, bestand das Risiko, dass Richard sich wieder zurückziehen und den Mantel des Schweigens über diesem Vorfall ausbreiten würde? Wäre die Freude dann nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen, um erneut einer eher ernüchternden Realität ins Auge sehen zu müssen?

„Lee? Ach Gott, du bist der Darsteller, den PJ für die Rolle des Thranduil engagiert hat! Über dich habe ich ja schon so viel gehört. Richard hat allerdings vergessen, zu erwähnen, dass du heute auch hier sein würdest“, stellte Sarah nach der Nennung seines Namens erstaunt fest, drückte seine Hand ein weiteres Mal und sah dann hinüber zu Richard, der unter ihrem tadelnden Blick tatsächlich errötete und sie flehend anschaute.  
„Sarah, bitte...“  
Lee riss irritiert die Augen auf.  
Was ging denn hier ab? Hatte Richard etwa mit Sarah über ihn gesprochen? Und wenn ja, was in drei Teufels Namen hatte sein Freund ihr gegenüber verlauten lassen, das sie zu so einem schelmischen Grinsen verleitete?  
„Oh, was hat Richard denn so über mich geäußert?“  
Erwartungsvoll legte er den Kopf schief; diese Konversation schien interessant zu werden.

„Ich habe nur kurz erwähnt, wie inspirierend ich es finde, mit dir zusammenzuarbeiten“, beeilte Richard sich, zu sagen, ehe Sarah auch nur die Chance bekommen hatte, den Mund zu öffnen und die an sie gerichtete Frage zu beantworten.  
Graham prustete los.  
„Klar. Kurz erwähnt. Glaub dem Kerl kein Wort, Lee. Er konnte den gesamten Shoot über nicht aufhören, von dir zu schwärmen.“  
„Stimmt, ich kam mir vor, als müsse ich einem liebeskranken Teenager zuhören. Wundert mich eigentlich, dass auf den fertigen Bildern keine Herzchen in deinen Augen zu sehen waren, Rich“, ergänzte Martin süffisant grinsend und wackelte mit den Brauen. 

Lee glaubte beinahe, sich verhört zu haben. Sein Freund, Mister Verschlossenheit in Reinform, hatte tatsächlich derart freimütig mit einer Person über ihn geredet, die nicht zu ihrem inneren Zirkel gehörte? Und dass auch noch in Anwesenheit ihrer beider Kollegen? Gott, wie fantastisch war das denn bitte?  
Er hatte Mühe, dem weiteren Gespräch zu folgen und das dämliche Grinsen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, das sich bei dieser Erkenntnis auf seine Lippen schleichen wollte. Richard war schlicht einmalig... Und Lee mehr als nur erpicht darauf, dem Älteren seine besondere Form der Dankbarkeit in der Abgeschiedenheit ihres Hotelzimmers zu demonstrieren.   
Nun noch dringender als vorher schon.

 

 

 

An die Fahrt zurück ins Hotel würde Richard sich später beim besten Willen nicht mehr erinnern können. Trunken von zu viel Wein und irgendwelchen dubios aussehenden Cocktails, aufgeladen mit all dem Adrenalin, das Dank seiner Entscheidung vibrierend durch seine Adern pumpte und abgelenkt von Lees eifrigen Fingern und Lippen, die ihn im Halbdunkel der Rückbank des bereitgestellten SUV's gierig attackierten, verblasste dieses nebensächliche Detail in einem verschwommenen Nebel.  
Nicht, dass es ihn sonderlich gestört hätte, war doch die Aussicht darauf, seinen Freund gleich wieder ganz für sich allein haben zu können, mehr als nur reizvoll. So reizvoll, dass er seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen musste, um nicht direkt hier im Wagen über den Texaner herzufallen, ihm die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen und ihn machen zu lassen, wonach auch immer ihm der Sinn stand.  
„Ich will dich, Crisp. Gott, ich will dich so sehr“, flüsterte Lee da heiser, stupste sein Ohrläppchen mit der Zungenspitze an und lachte dieses dunkle Lachen, das Richard regelmäßig fast um den Verstand brachte.   
Verflucht, weshalb konnten sie nicht einfach schneller fahren?

Fünf quälend lange Minuten später hielt der Cadillac Escalade endlich vorm Sheraton und Lee öffnete die Tür, noch ehe der Wagen komplett zum Stehen gekommen war.  
Das höfliche „Eine gute Nacht für Sie beide“, das der Chauffeur ihnen nachrief, hörten sie beide schon nicht mehr, als sie regelrecht durch die Drehtüren des Foyers rannten und in Richtung der Fahrstühle eilten. Ihre Schritte hallten laut von den hohen Marmorwänden der fast menschenleeren Lobby wieder und Richard unterdrückte ein Kichern, als er aus den Augenwinkeln das missbilligende Kopfschütteln des Portiers wahrnahm, der am Empfangstresen thronte und ihnen unverhohlen hinterher starrte.  
„Ich glaube, da träumt jemand heute Nacht schlecht“, wisperte er seinem Freund zu, der albern glucksend zustimmte.  
Um ehrlich zu sein, er hätte an Stelle des Nachtwächters wahrscheinlich ähnlich reagiert, wenn zwei Männer ihren Alters, giggelnd und Händchen haltend in diesem Aufzug, mit offenen Jacketts und Westen, schief sitzenden Krawatten und unsauber zugeknöpften Hemden, die Haare in völliger Unordnung, derart schnell an ihm vorbei gestürmt wären.   
Ihr Äußeres sprach auch ohne große Fantasie Bände... und ließ dabei kaum Platz für Fehlinterpretationen.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie gern ich jetzt den Nothalt aktivieren und dich hier an Ort und Stelle ficken wollen würde. Verdammt, Crisp, weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr du mich den ganzen Tag über angetörnt hast? So heiß auszusehen sollte gesetzlich verboten werden“, keuchte Lee und presste Richard kraftvoll gegen die verspiegelten Kabinenwände, kaum, dass er den Etagenknopf gedrückt und sich die Tür des Lifts hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.  
Geschickte Hände machten kurzen Prozess mit den paar Knöpfen, die Richards Hemd noch zusammenhielten und dieser sog scharf die Luft ein, als Lees Fingerspitzen auf nackte Haut trafen. Der Vorschlag des Jüngeren erschien ihm von Sekunde zu Sekunde verlockender.  
„Zeigst du mir, wie sehr?“, erwiderte er mit einem herausfordernden Lächeln, von dem er wusste, dass es Lee nur noch mehr anstacheln würde. Sofern das überhaupt möglich war.  
„Bastard.“  
Die Antwort ging in einem langen, beinahe schon verzweifelten Kuss unter, dessen Geschmack fast schon zu perfekt war und der Richard nur erneut klar machte, wie sehr er darauf fieberte, Lee endlich wieder tief in sich spüren zu können.   
Zur Hölle, so geil war er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen und dabei war ihr letztes Mal noch keine 24 Stunden her! Doch wenn er eins gelernt hatte, dann, dass es in der Beziehung zu Lee für normale Maßstäbe keinen Platz zu geben schien. Ihre Liebe unterlag ihren ganz eigenen Spielregeln... gegen die Richard absolut nichts einzuwenden hatte.

Der ruckartig zum Stehen kommende Fahrstuhl und die sich mit einem leisen 'Ping' öffnenden Türen unterbrachen abrupt ihr Tun. Lee rückte ein paar Zentimeter von Richard ab (der den fehlenden Kontakt ihrer Lippen unmittelbar vermisste und es bereute, nicht doch den Halteknopf betätigt zu haben. Gott, wie unersättlich konnte ein einzelner Mensch eigentlich sein?), griff nach dessen Hand und zog ihn förmlich hinaus auf den langgezogenen Flur, an dessen Ende sich ihr Zimmer befand.  
Richards Finger zitterten, als er die Schlüsselkarte aus der Innentasche seines Sakkos zog und er brauchte letzten Endes drei Anläufe, ehe die Verriegelung auf grün sprang und die Tür sich öffnen ließ. Lees Lippen in seinem Nacken und dessen forschende Hände, die ungeduldig die Schnalle an seinem Gürtel entsperrt hatten, waren bei dieser Aufgabe nicht unbedingt hilfreich gewesen und gaben ihn auch erst dann frei, als sie beide in den Raum gelangt waren und irgendwie die Tür hinter sich wieder ins Schloss hatten fallen lassen.

„Eigentlich müsste ich dich für das, was du heute getan hast, am langen Arm verhungern lassen, Babe. Mich bei Sarah so ins offene Messer laufen zu lassen, war nicht sonderlich nett... Bin ja gespannt, ob sie mir bei unserem Termin mehr von dem erzählt, was du über mich zu sagen hattest“, wisperte Lee in die Stille des nur vom Mondlicht erhellten Zimmers, streifte Richard das Jackett mitsamt dem Hemd und der Weste von den Schultern und strich mit den Fingern erst sanft, dann weniger sanft über dessen Wirbelsäule.  
Richard hielt für einen Moment die Luft an, hob den Kopf und suchte in Lees Augen nach einem Beweis, dass dieser seine Worte ernst gemeint hatte, atmete jedoch erleichtert auf, als er dort nur ein belustigtes Funkeln vorfand.  
„Untersteh dich, mich jetzt einfach hier stehen zu lassen, Honey. Und versuch bloß nicht, irgendwelche Indiskretionen aus Sarah herauskitzeln zu wollen, sonst frag ich Kara schamlos über all deine schmutzigen Geheimnisse aus. Immerhin sehe ich sie in ein paar Tagen“, entgegnete er drohend, schälte Lee ebenfalls hastig aus dessen Klamotten und barg den Kopf an seiner Schulter. Er schloss die Augen, sog Lees Geruch in sich auf und seufzte leise.  
Jesus, nicht auszudenken, was geschehen wäre, hätte Lee sich nicht auf Anhieb so gut mit der Fotografin verstanden!

Sarah war die erste Person außerhalb ihres engen Familien – und Freundeskreises gewesen, der er – wenn auch eher versehentlich – von ihrer Beziehung erzählt hatte. Nach der anfänglichen Panik, die dieser Ausrutscher in ihm ausgelöst hatte, dem selbstzerstörerischen Gedankenkarussell, das sich, wie gewöhnlich, fast augenblicklich zu drehen begonnen hatte, war etwas anderes in ihm aufgekeimt. Etwas, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. Verdammt, mit ihr, die er zwar lange kannte aber die er, bedingt durch ihre eng gesteckten Zeitpläne, selten zu Gesicht bekam, über die Gefühle reden zu können, die er für Lee hegte, war unglaublich befreiend gewesen! Es hatte sich richtig angefühlt.  
So richtig, dass er diesem Aufeinandertreffen regelrecht entgegen gefiebert und innerlich gehofft hatte, die beiden würden auf einer Wellenlänge liegen. Nun, im Nachhinein gesehen war seine Sorge diesbezüglich unnötig gewesen, hatten sich Sarah und Lee doch innerhalb kürzester Zeit gegen ihn verbündet, kleine, mehr oder minder peinliche Anekdoten über ihn ausgetauscht und zum Abschied einen Termin für ein gemeinsames Fotoshooting ausgemacht, bei dem Richard, laut Sarahs Aussage, keinesfalls fehlen durfte.  
Sein erster, vorsichtiger Schritt in eine breitere Öffentlichkeit war somit ein voller Erfolg gewesen.

„Willst du jetzt wirklich weiter darüber reden, welche unserer Freundinnen uns schlechter dastehen lässt oder sollten wir uns stattdessen nicht lieber wichtigeren Dingen widmen? Dingen, von denen ich zufällig ganz genau weiß, wie sehr sie dir gefallen?“  
Lees Stimme war pure Schokolade, sündig und so dunkel, dass sie ihn unverzüglich aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die mehr als nur verlockende Gegenwart holte. Richard hob den Kopf, schlang die Arme um Lees warmen Nacken und drückte sich noch enger an ihn. Das Herz seines Freundes schlug in ähnlicher Geschwindigkeit wie sein eigenes.  
„Und was wären das für Dinge? Klär mich auf, mein Gedächtnis lässt mich gerade ein wenig im Stich“, gurrte er und stöhnte triumphierend auf, als sich die Pupillen seines Freundes vor kaum mehr zähmbarer Lust gefährlich weiteten und er statt einer Antwort nurmehr gierige Lippen auf den seinen spürte, die ihn in einen derart intensiven Kuss zwangen, dass ihm schwindelte.

Lee wusste definitiv mit seinem Mund umzugehen; ein Talent, das sich nicht nur allein auf das Küssen beschränkte und dem Richard von Anfang an hoffnungslos verfallen war. Deshalb zitterte er auch erwartungsvoll, als diese begnadeten Lippen sich jetzt ihren Weg über seine Wange den Hals hinab suchten, seinen Oberkörper mit federleichten Berührungen überzogen und quälend langsam immer tiefer wanderten, ehe Lee vor ihm auf die Knie ging und sich mit einem dämonischen Grinsen am Zipper seiner mittlerweile viel zu eng und unbequem sitzenden Hose zu schaffen machte.   
Der Anblick, der ihn erwartete, als er nach unten schaute, ließ Richards Knie so weich werden, dass er sich an Lee festhalten musste, um nicht komplett die Balance zu verlieren.   
Seinen Freund so zu sehen, mit dem wirr vom Kopf abstehenden Haar, das sich unglaublich weich unter seinen Händen anfühlte, ein schelmisches Funkeln in den ihn aufmerksam beobachtenden Augen, während schlanke Finger neckend über Richards bebende Oberschenkel strichen, ehe sie diese geschickt von dem überflüssig gewordenen Stoff befreiten, raubte ihm erneut den Atem.  
Lee war einfach nur perfekt... Und er unermesslich dankbar dafür, diesen Mann wieder vollständig Sein nennen zu dürfen.

„Erinnerst du dich jetzt?“, murmelte Lee an seinem Hüftknochen.   
Der dabei ausgestoßene, warme Atem jagte einen weiteren Schauer durch Richards mittlerweile überempfindlich reagierenden Körper. Verdammt, er wollte, nein, er musste Lee spüren... und zwar auf der Stelle.  
„Bitte, Honey... Ich... Fuck!“, brachte er mühsam zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor, hatten die Finger sich doch mittlerweile an seinen Schenkeln empor gearbeitet und schoben sich nun immer weiter zwischen seine Pobacken, um an das zu gelangen, was dazwischen verborgen lag.  
Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und stöhnte laut auf, als sich Lees Lippen um seinen Schwanz schlossen, ihn die feuchte Wärme umfing und eine vorwitzige Zunge erbarmungslos über sein hartes Fleisch tanzte, während die Fingerkuppen ihn unablässig weiter triezten, bis er hätte schreien können.

Herr im Himmel, hätte ihm jemand vor Jahren gesagt, dass er diese Spielart irgendwann einmal favorisieren würde, die Person wäre hemmungslos von ihm ausgelacht worden!  
Doch hemmungslos war nur noch die Passion, mit der er sich Lee hingab; sein Freund würde nie etwas tun, mit dem er nicht konform ging... Und mit diesem Wissen im Hinterkopf war es ein Leichtes, seine Fantasien auszusprechen und immer öfter auch eher ungewöhnlichere Praktiken auszuprobieren, die ihm früher meist als zu peinlich oder erniedrigend erschienen waren.

„Magst du das? Soll ich weitermachen oder möchtest du etwas anderes versuchen? Vielleicht das, worüber wir neulich geredet haben?“, wisperte Lee nach einer Weile und sah abwartend zu ihm auf.  
Richard schluckte. Dass Lee grundsätzlich ihm die Entscheidung überließ, wie weit er zu gehen bereit war und ihn auch nicht drängte, wenn es beim Altbewährten blieb, bewegte ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue.  
Er vertraute Lee wie keinem anderen; und deshalb fiel es ihm nach allem, was heute zwischen ihnen geschehen war, auch nicht schwer, zu nicken und somit seine Zustimmung zu geben.  
„Schlafzimmer?“ 

 

 

Schlafzimmer.  
Lee hatte Mühe, nicht auf der Stelle zu kommen, beinhaltete dieses simple Wort doch so viel mehr, als es den Anschein hatte. Vertrauen, Hingabe, Neugier auf das, was da vor ihnen lag... Gott, hatte Richard eigentlich den blassesten Schimmer, wie sexy er war, wenn er seine Zweifel über Bord warf und einfach genoss, was Lee ihm jederzeit zu geben bereit war? Wenn all die Grübeleien und nagenden Gedanken aus seinem Kopf verschwanden, sich die steile Falte zwischen seinen Augen glättete und er einfach nur noch mit allen Sinnen fühlte?   
Und fühlen sollte er heute Nacht... dafür würde Lee schon sorgen.  
Richard streckte die Hand nach ihm aus.  
Er ergriff sie, erhob sich rasch und entledigte sich dabei seiner restlichen Klamotten, um sie danach einfach achtlos mit dem Fuß zur Seite zu schieben. Sein Freund lächelte nervös.   
„Bist du dir auch sicher?“, fragte er eindringlich, strich mit dem Daumen über Richards bebende Unterlippe und legte den Kopf schief.

Richards Reaktion kam prompt und war so überraschend, so Richard-untypisch, dass es Lee fast wieder auf die Knie gezwungen hätte. Der Brite riss ihn förmlich in eine stürmische Umarmung, erschlich sich mit Händen und Lippen, die plötzlich überall gleichzeitig zu sein schienen, die Oberhand und zog ihn hinter sich her in besagtes Zimmer, um ihn aufs Bett zu drängen.   
Die zerwühlten Laken verströmten immer noch leicht den Geruch nach dem, was sie am Morgen hier geteilt hatten und das nach mehr als nur einer bloßen Wiederholung schrie.  
Sie wollten etwas völlig Neues probieren; und Lee würde sich die allergrößte Mühe geben, dies für Richard zu einer unvergesslichen Erfahrung zu machen.

„Vertraust du mir?“, flüsterte er in die Stille des Raums, vor dessen bodentiefen Fenstern die Schneeflocken wild im Mondschein tanzten.  
Richard wandte ihm den Kopf zu und – oh Gott, seine Augen leuchteten in einem so tiefen Blau, glitzerten regelrecht in dem fahlen Licht, als konkurrierten sie mit dem Schnee, der die Stadt in ein Winterwunderland verwandelte... Lee hätte mit Leichtigkeit in ihnen ertrinken können, doch das kratzige Raunen von Richards Stimme hielt ihn davon ab.  
„Ich vertraue dir. Sag mir, was ich tun soll.“  
„Leg dich hin und schließ die Augen“, kommandierte Lee heiser und Richard kam der Aufforderung umgehend nach.   
Mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen streckte er seinen langen, muskulösen Körper auf der Matratze aus, leckte sich über die Lippen und taxierte Lee gespannt, ehe er mit flatternden Wimpern die Lider schloss.

Lee sog scharf die Luft ein. Himmel, was für ein Anblick! Richards feucht glänzende Lippen, die erwartungsvoll bebten, dessen Hände, die sich bereits jetzt in die Laken gruben, sodass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten, Beine, so lang und perfekt modelliert, die unter der kleinsten Berührung zu zittern begannen... Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Lee versucht, sein Handy zu suchen und diesen Moment, diese überwältigende Perfektion für immer festzuhalten, um ihn beim erneuten Betrachten wieder und wieder zu erleben.   
Richards Hingabe, dieses bedingungslose Vertrauen, das er ihm offerierte, war etwas, an dem er sich niemals würde sattsehen können.  
Doch heute war nicht der Tag, an dem er um solch einen Gefallen bitten würde. Irgendwann vielleicht... Der Gedanke allein trieb einen Schauer durch seinen Körper, der ihn leise aufkeuchen ließ.

„Grin, verflucht nochmal...“, stöhnte Richard nun ungeduldig und tastete blind nach ihm, offenbar nicht gewillt, die Augen auch nur einen Spalt breit zu öffnen.   
Lee schmunzelte amüsiert; sein Freund war längst schon ein Wrack, sein Körper ein einziger erogener Punkt, der nur noch danach schrie, Erlösung zu finden. Und wer war er, ihm diesen Wunsch zu verwehren?  
Behände rutschte er zwischen Richards einladend geöffnete Beine, malte minutenlang mit seinen Händen und der Zunge unsichtbare Linien auf dem empfindlichen Fleisch und biss sich auf die Lippe, als Richards Arm nach vorne schnellte und kräftige Finger sich fest um sein Handgelenk schlossen.   
„Hör auf, mit mir zu spielen, Grin und gib mir endlich das, was du mir versprochen hast“, knurrte der Ältere gefährlich leise, warf den Kopf zurück und spreizte die Beine noch etwas weiter, gierig darauf lauernd, dass Lee ihm das gab, wonach er verlangte.

Und Lee gehorchte.  
Triumphierend grinsend senkte er seinen Kopf tiefer und tiefer und umfasste Richards Pobacken, vergrub die Nägel in der weichen Haut und leckte testweise zart über dessen intimste Stelle. Die Reaktion war überwältigend.  
„Fuck... Jesus, Lee, das fühlt sich so gut an! Hör nicht auf!“, stöhnte Richard so laut und in einer schier verzweifelten Intensität, dass Lee der Atem stockte.  
Zur Hölle, hätte er gewusst, dass sein Freund so darauf reagieren würde... er hätte es schon vor Wochen vorgeschlagen.  
„Okay, Babe. Lass dich fallen, ich fang dich auf“, murmelte er beruhigend und leckte erneut über den zuckenden Muskel, stärker diesmal. Verflucht, er wusste bereits jetzt, dass er diese Spielart mit Freuden in ihr stetig wachsendes Repertoire aufnehmen wollen würde! Die kleinen Seufzer, leisen Flüche und Richards sich unter den Liebkosungen windender Körper waren ein Lohn, den er sich wieder und wieder verdienen wollte.

Nichts anderes hatte noch eine Bedeutung für Lee, war sein gesamtes Fühlen und Denken doch einzig darauf fokussiert, Richard vollkommen den Verstand verlieren zu lassen... und das mit Erfolg, wie es schien.  
Je mehr er experimentierte, oberflächlich neckende Stupser sich abwechselten mit langen, saugenden und obszön klingenden Küssen, desto flehentlicher und gutturaler wurden die Geräusche, die sein Freund von sich gab. Und als er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ganz langsam mit der Zungenspitze in Richard eindrang, schrie dieser so laut, so verzweifelt, dass Lee glaubte, jeden Moment den Sicherheitsdienst des Hotels an ihre Zimmertür klopfen zu hören.

„Gefällt dir das, Babe? Soll ich weitermachen oder willst du mehr?“  
Der Brite öffnete widerwillig die Augen, setzte sich halb auf und suchte blinzelnd und leicht benommen seinen Blick.  
„Ich will alles.“  
Richards Atem ging stoßweise und er stöhnte erstickt auf, als Lee sich über ihn beugte, seine Lippen suchte und ihn seinen eigenen Geschmack kosten ließ. Lee schloss ergeben die Lider. Himmel, wenn das hier ein Traum war, dann würde er nie wieder aufwachen wollen! Richards Hände wühlten sich in seinen Haaransatz, zogen kräftig an den kurzen Strähnen und er schlang die Beine um Lees Hüften, als dieser den Kuss intensivierte und sich fast darin verlor. Gott, am liebsten hätte er auf ewig in Richards Umarmung ausharren können... Doch noch war es nicht so weit.

„Alles? Wirklich?“, entgegnete er deshalb schelmisch lächelnd an Richards Lippen.   
Der Ältere nickte bestimmt.   
„In Ordnung.“  
Lee grinste wölfisch, saugte ein letztes Mal ausgiebig an Richards geschwollener Unterlippe (etwas, das ihm eine ganze Reihe undeutlich gemurmelter Flüche der derbsten Sorte einbrachte) und setzte sich auf. Er griff nach der halbvollen Tube Gleitgel, die sie am Morgen auf dem Nachttisch hatten stehen lassen, ließ den Deckel mit einem diskreten Klicken aufschnappen und benetzte seine Fingerspitzen mit der farblosen Flüssigkeit.  
Höchste Zeit, das Spiel auf ein noch höheres Level zu bringen. 

 

 

„Gottverflucht, Grin!“  
Der metallische Geschmack in seinem Mund wies Richard daraufhin, dass er sich tatsächlich auf die Lippe gebissen haben musste, als Lee zwei seiner Finger ohne Vorwarnung tief in ihn schob, sie bog und drehte und sein Innerstes berührte, als spiele er auf einem menschlichen Instrument. Die faszinierende Welle aus Schmerz und Lust, die ihn dabei jedes Mal aufs Neue schier zu überrollen schien, war wie eine Droge... Sündig, kraftvoll und so, so fantastisch.  
„Gut?“  
Lees Tonfall hatte etwas eindeutig Dämonisches an sich.  
„Verdammt gut. Gib mir noch einen.“  
Richard bog den Rücken durch, als Lee seinen Wunsch erfüllte, presste seinen Hinterkopf geradezu in die Kissen hinein und hatte mehr und mehr den Eindruck, innerlich zu verbrennen, während der Jüngere ihn so hingebungsvoll und mit einer Leidenschaft verwöhnte, die Ihresgleichen suchte.  
Lee dermaßen nah zu sein, sich den Liebkosungen zu ergeben und ihm dabei völlig vertrauen zu können... Das war es, was Richard immer gewollt, wonach er sich gesehnt und worum er gekämpft hatte.  
Dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl war jedes einzelne Opfer wert gewesen.  
Er gehörte Lee mit Leib und Seele – und daran sollte sich auch nie wieder etwas ändern.

„Grin?“  
Lee hob den Kopf und sah ihn so voller Liebe an, dass sein Herzschlag für einen Moment gewaltig ins Stolpern geriet. Jesus, war dieser Mann überhaupt real? In Augenblicken wie diesen hatte Richard da seine berechtigten Zweifel.  
„Was ist, Baby? Was willst du?“  
Richard leckte sich über die immer noch schwach blutenden Lippen, die umständlich die Worte hervorbrachten, die sein Verlangen ihm diktierten. Er hatte lange genug gewartet und musste Lee jetzt spüren... und das vollständig.  
„Ich will dich, Honey. In mir...“, wisperte er tonlos und seufzte erleichtert auf, als Lee nach ein paar Momenten weiterer, süßer Qual die Finger behutsam aus ihm zurückzog, sich zwischen seine geöffneten Schenkel drängte und die Stirn gegen seine eigene lehnte.   
Anscheinend hatte auch die Selbstbeherrschung seines Freundes ihre Grenzen.

„Führ mich, Crisp. Zeig mir den Weg“, flüsterte Lee rau an seinem Ohr. Warmer Atem kitzelte angenehm auf Richards schweißnasser Haut, als er seine Hand zärtlich um Lees Schwanz schloss, ihn dirigierte und dem Jüngeren dabei tief in die lustverhangenen Augen sah. Langsam, unendlich langsam drang Lee ein, schob sich in ihn und hielt dabei den Atem an, während er mit den Fingerkuppen sanft über Richards Schläfen strich.  
„Weißt du eigentlich, wie wundervoll du gerade aussiehst, Babe? So erregt und mir völlig ausgeliefert? Ich liebe dich, Crisp. Gott, ich liebe dich so sehr. “  
Richard spürte die Worte mehr, als dass er sie hörte.  
Verdammt, hatte sich schon mal etwas so gut angefühlt wie das hier? So absolut richtig, so durch und durch vollkommen? Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, vor Lee jemals so empfunden zu haben.   
Allein der Gedanke kam ihm wie ein Sakrileg vor.

„Und ich dich. Scheiße, Grin, das ist so unheimlich gut“, keuchte Richard, als Lees Hüftknochen die seinen streiften und er sich das erste Mal in ihm bewegte.  
Er schlang die Arme um Lees Hals und vergrub seine Fingernägel in den muskulösen, mit Sommersprossen gesprenkelten Schultern, die sich unter seinem Griff anspannten. Lee verlagerte sein Gewicht, glitt noch tiefer in ihn und verfiel in einen schnellen, harten Rhythmus, der ihm aufzeigte, wie nah der Jüngere schon an der Klippe balancieren musste.  
Zur Hölle, er selbst würde nicht mehr lange brauchen, wenn Lee diesen quälenden Takt weiter aufrechterhielt. Zu intensiv war das Gefühl, zu sinnlich, einfach zu viel...  
„Verflucht, Crisp. Es tut mir leid, aber ich... ich...“, stotterte Lee abgehackt und umfasste mit der rechten Hand Richards Hüfte so hart, dass dieser am nächsten Morgen mit Sicherheit dunkle Flecken auf seiner Haut vorfinden würde; ein Umstand, der ihn nicht nur nicht störte, sondern den er gar begrüßte, trieb ihn der Anblick dieser nur langsam verblassenden Spuren doch Tage später noch in schwindelerregende Höhen.

„Schhht, ist okay, Honey. Komm für mich. Bitte.“  
Und Lee kam.  
Mit einem erstickten Schrei, der entfernt an Richards Namen erinnerte, stieß er ein letztes Mal erbarmungslos zu und das war alles, was Richard brauchte, um ebenfalls den Höhepunkt zu erreichen. Erlösung, Ekstase, pure, absolut verschlingende Lust... dieser Moment, dieser perfekte, eine Augenblick war alles... und noch so viel mehr.  
Woge um Woge schlug über ihnen zusammen, begrub sie unter sich, bis sie nur noch völlig verausgabt nach Atem ringen und sich aneinander geschmiegt festhalten konnten.  
Richard gähnte erschöpft, als sein Freund ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe hauchte, sich aus ihm zurückzog und sich neben ihm in die Laken schmiegte, ohne dabei die Umarmung zu unterbrechen.  
Sex mit Lee hatte wirklich etwas Magisches... jedes Mal aufs Neue.

 

„Hell, Grin... Ich glaube, daran könnte ich mich glatt gewöhnen“, unterbrach er nach ein paar Minuten das angenehme Schweigen, kuschelte sich enger an Lee und strich mit den Fingerkuppen sacht über dessen Unterarm.  
Der Jüngere lächelte schläfrig.  
„Ich kann also davon ausgehen, dass dir das gefallen hat, ja? Ich für meinen Teil würde dich nämlich gern öfter so sehen. Du warst heute unheimlich sexy, ich hoffe, du weißt das.“   
Richard schloss die Augen. Schmunzelte leicht.  
Noch vor Kurzem hätten ihn derartige Komplimente schwer verunsichert, ihn in Verlegenheit gebracht und er hätte nicht gewusst, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, ohne abweisend oder arrogant zu wirken. Mit Lee jedoch gab es diese Probleme nicht. Lee meinte jedes seiner Worte so, wie er es sagte... und dafür vergötterte er ihn. Vertraute ihm. Dafür... und für all die anderen, unzählbaren Kleinigkeiten, die er tat und die ihre Beziehung Tag für Tag noch besser machten.  
„Ich weiß. Ich liebe dich, Grin.“  
Ein Seufzen. Ein weiterer, hingebungsvoll-zärtlicher Kuss.  
„Und ich dich. Für immer, Babe. Für immer.“


End file.
